Enthralled
by ThatOtherWriterGirl
Summary: Fili is a Viking warrior, Kara is the daughter of a Saxon Earl. They come from completely different worlds, but the day their paths collided, it would end up changing things for everyone. Follow the stalwart Durin heirs in this AU adventure filled with danger, mystery, and romance. Fili/OC, Kili, Thorin, Tauriel, Dis, Dwalin and the rest of the gang.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **Hello there! I'm back!**

This is a story that came to me after I had the privilege of stumbling across a tale called **Capture The Queen by ValkyrieLM** , who had the amazing brainchild of writing our beloved dwarves as big, strong, sexy Vikings. That inspired me to write my own version of such an intriguing idea, and with her generous approval, this is the result. Now...being Vikings, our dear boys might act out of character from time to time, but you KNOW they are all gentlemen at heart. Deep down. DEEP, DEEP down. ha ha.

Since there will be two languages spoken in this story from time to time, I put the much less used Saxon speech _in italics_. Where the Viking language (which I often based off of Danish) is in regular type. That way you will know which is being spoken without me having to say it every single time. I hope that is not too confusing. Also, when you see this ~XXX~ that means it's a flashback.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to the Hobbit. I will attempt to be historically accurate whenever possible, but mostly this is written just for fun and** ** **my enjoyment only,** so please don't judge me too harshly for taking artistic license. I intend no insult to Vikings, Saxons, or any other national group. In fact, I have no desire to offend ANYONE, so if you begin to read this, and don't like it...please stop, move on to something that makes you happy, and do so with my full blessing. Thank you.**

.

.

 _ **Enthralled**_

 **©Copyright 2018**

Chapter 1

~X~

* * *

Karoline Elizabeth Victoria Morgenstern stood on the bow of the ship and stared out at the open waters before her. The wind held a slight chill, turning her nose and cheeks a rosy shade of pink, yet she didn't mind. She had been raised by the sea, loving the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and the smell of possible adventure. Kara, as her parents called her, had long desired to board a ship and sail to far off places, eager to learn what lay just beyond the horizon. And yet now, at the age of nineteen, this was the farthest she had ever been from her seaside home at Castle Morgenstern, on the shores of Bernicia.

 _"My lady, you should go below decks where it is warmer,"_ came the polite voice of Sir Hunwald, aid and counselor to Lord Cedric of Anglia. It was this man she was sailing to meet, in fact, having been betrothed to him by her Uncle Edmond, the current Earl of her childhood home. _"His Lordship would not be pleased should you take ill on your voyage to marry him, and I would be the one blamed."_

 _"I actually find the temperature refreshing, Sir Hunwald,"_ she assured him, giving the tall, thin man a comforting smile. The warm cloak she was wearing had a fur lined hood, offering Kara a great deal of protection from the elements. Her long dark hair was tied back in a tight braid, with only a few whips being tossed this way and that by the wind. _"I am not the frail or weak sort, I assure you. Yet, do not concern yourself, I will go below soon enough. Just allow me a bit longer to taste the fresh air."_

 _"As you wish, my lady,"_ he told her with a bow of his head, walking away and leaving the woman to her thoughts.

Kara turned her eyes back to the sea, recalling the events that had brought her to this…a situation she was not entirely pleased with.

She had been raised as the only child of Earl Victor and Lady Elizabeth Morgenstern of Bernicia, and been allowed to run free and pursue whatever studies she desired, from horseback riding, to mathematics, and everything in-between. Kara had always had a thirst for knowledge, and would pester any who would sit still long enough to teach her something. She had loved her parents dearly, and they her, and no young girl could have been more content.

Her Uncle Edmond, her father's younger brother, seemed to pop in and out of their lives at regular intervals when she was a child. Yet, Kara had always been wary around him, for his tone harsh and cruel nature caused her to avoid him whenever he came to the castle. Her mother said it was because Edmond had lost the woman he loved, only weeks before the two were meant to marry. And while Kara could now understand the devastating pain of loss, back then she was confused by how someone could be so bitter and angry.

Still, Victor and Elizabeth welcomed Edmond with open arms, making allowance for his temperamental attitude. Always saying that not only was he family, and had been through a difficult time, but that they owed him a great debt, one they could never repay.

Yet, when her father had met his untimely end during a hunting accident, passing from this world to everyone's great sorrow, Edmond took over as the Earl of Morgenstern. Kara and her mother were permitted to retain their place within the castle, yet all power and wealth had been stripped from them and passed on to Edmond. Those were difficult times for everyone, since not only were they mourning the loss of a husband and a father, they were having to adjust to all the changes that Edmond insisted upon once he had taken over. Lady Elizabeth and Kara did their best to continue good relations with the tenants and farmers that worked the land, but little by little, Edmond had forced both of them out of all aspects of dealing with the people.

Kara did not care one lick for Edmond's attitude, or the way he dealt harshly with those of their lands, but Lady Elizabeth had begged her not to interfere, to let him do things his own way and not make waves. And as Lady Elizabeth grew more and more frail, young Kara was consumed with caring for her mother, leaving no time for much else.

Yet what had come as a huge shock to her, was the day Lady Morgenstern had sat her down and given her a warning that had turned her young world upside down.

~XXX~

"Do not trust your Uncle Edmond, Kara," she had whispered quietly, making sure that no one could overhear their conversation. "Never allow yourself to be alone with him, or let him lure you away by yourself."

"What?" Kara was confused by this. She didn't care for her uncle, but she wasn't sure what her mother was getting at. "Why?"

"Because, my dear…I have seen how he looks at you lately, and it frightens me," she stated, her voice cracking slightly at the admission.

"But…but he's my uncle! He wouldn't dare!" the young girl balked, the idea repulsing her.

"No…he is _not_ your uncle, Kara, at least not by blood, and it is time you knew the truth," her mother told her, reaching up as she smoothed down her lovely raven locks.

The truth turned out to be more horrible than Kara could possibly imagine, for over the next hour she not only learned that the man and woman who had raised her were not her birth parents, but that it was Edmond who had found Kara and brought her to them.

"Your father and I tried for years to have children, but it had been futile," Lady Elizabeth lamented. "We had finally resigned ourselves to being childless, but one day, Edmond rode up to the castle carrying a small bundle in his arms. He never said where you came from, or how he came by you, and to be honest, I didn't care. I fell in love with you the moment I saw your beautiful blue eyes and your adorable little smile, and we accepted you as our own from that day on. Your father and I were indebted to Edmond, and even now, only one or two loyal servants remain who know that you are not our child by birth. Yet, over the years, Edmond changed…becoming cold and angry, and I no longer trust him, especially since you are not of his blood."

"But if I am not _your_ true daughter…who's child am I?" Kara demanded, the tears streaming down her cheeks nearly blinding her.

"I do not know, but please realize that I couldn't have loved you more if I had birthed you myself," Lady Morgenstern confessed. "I always assumed you were a foundling child, or perhaps an orphaned peasant…I never dared ask. Yet now with your father gone, you and I are dependent on Edmond's good will, and because he alone knows the truth about everything, I want you to stay out of his way - do not anger him, and never allow yourself to be alone with him."

"I…I won't, Mother," she nodded, feeling her heart break slightly as she used the parental title for the woman who had raised her. As far as Kara was concerned, Lady Elizabeth would always be her mother…but now she was left with a gaping hole in her past, one she feared she would never be able to fill. Where had she come from? Who were her parents? What happened to them, and how did she come to be raised a Morgenstern?

~XXX~

And to this day, Kara still had no answers. Her beloved mother had passed on only six months ago, leaving her alone in the world, with only her estranged uncle as her guardian. Thankfully, Edmond had never attempted anything Lady Elizabeth had warned her about, keeping his distance and treating Kara as if she were no more worthy of his time than any of the servants.

He was a secretive man, always meeting with some strange character or another, going off for days at a time without telling anyone where, or when, he would be back. Kara became used to his oddities, but little did she know that his vile schemes would soon surround her like a dark cloak of evil. It all came to a head when Edmond called her into his study only a month ago and told her of the marriage contract he had arranged with Lord Cedric of Anglia, practically selling her off for the promise of an alliance, both military and economic. Kara was stunned, unable to comprehend how drastically her life was about to change. Yet, as Edmond's ward, she had little choice but to obey, fearing if she didn't comply he could easily reveal her true background and toss her out, penniless and without protection.

So, here she was, sailing off to meet her soon-to-be husband. Kara prayed that Lord Cedric was a good and fair man, and even if he might not be anything to look at, she would do her best to be a good wife…just as long as he was kind to her. Her mother had been very detailed in explaining the duties expected of her when she one day wed, and while her parents had an exceptional marriage, Kara knew that not all women were as lucky. Still, _anything_ had to be better than living under the thumb of her uncle…or at least she hoped so.

Letting her fingers slip below the neck of her dress, she pulled out the gold pendant that had once belonged to her father. It had been a parting gift from her mother, and bore the Morgenstern crest upon it, denoting her lineage and status as the daughter of an Earl. It was all she had been allowed to take from her former home, Edmond denying her much else besides a trunk full of clothing. And Kara figured her uncle had only conceded to that so she would not appear a pauper to her new husband. Still, she had her memories and the love she had been raised with, and along with the pendant, they were enough.

They would have to be.

.

.

Not as far away as one might think, two Viking ships cut through the waters, heading home from a successful raid on Saxon soil. Fili Flinnson, of the village of Erebor, stood at the helm, feeling his blood course through him as his heart thrummed with pride. Like many of his kind, his blond hair was kept long, partially loose with some strands woven into intricate plaits befitting his people. His mustache had even grown long enough to sport two braids framing his mouth and reaching down to his neatly kept beard, both capped off with small metal clasps indicting his lineage and status. Fili was a warrior, a seasoned raider, and as the current Jarl's heir, he was destined to one day be the leader of his people.

His men had fought bravely, taking a great amount of spoil, and were now returning home victorious. Fili and the others had left Erebor alone, yet on the way back, they had come across another Viking ship, led by Halsten Iverson, of the Iron Hills, who had just finished a raid themselves. Fili had been invading foreign soil since the age of twelve, but even he was wise enough to know there was strength in numbers, and two ships were better in a fight than just one. So, they had agreed to sail back together, the two leaders having known each other for many years. Over the past fifteen summers, Fili had taken many lives, and acquired many scars, yet the young warrior had always been taught to wear such marks with pride. For a man without scars had not felt the hardship of life, nor the pain of battle…and Fili had felt both rather keenly.

At a young age he had lost his father during a raid, leaving him and his younger brother, Kili, to be raised by their mother and two uncles, Thorin and Frerin. As the Jarl of their clan, Thorin had proven to be the more exacting of the two, yet still conveying his affection for the lads as they grew. Their Uncle Frerin had been more jovial and light hearted, not being weighed down by the burdens of rulership. Still Fili and Kili loved them equally, learning and growing strong under their care.

Fili's face grew grim as he thought of his Uncle Frerin, the brave warrior who laid down his life many years past in valiant effort to save his fellow raiders. He had died a hero, and was undoubtedly feasting at the table of Odin in Valhalla. Frerin's death had hit both his mother and Uncle Thorin hard, as well as his now widowed aunt, Olane, who still resided in their village, serving as a healer to the people. She had left a week before Fili sailed, to aid neighboring Jarl Bard's wife during her birth, and planned to stay with them in Dale until the babe was born. It was believed that the Jarl's wife and child would not survive the ordeal, but Olane was an excellent healer, and if anyone could save them, it was her.

"Brother," came the voice of Kili, breaking Fili from his thoughts. And though his sibling was five years his junior, the dark haired warrior already stood a bit taller than his older brother. Yet, where Fili was broad shouldered and muscular, Kili was a bit more lanky, though no less strong in form. Still, it had long since been determined that he was more suited to the bow than an axe. Kili's hair was also like that of Thorin's, long and black as night, though he often found it difficult to keep a braid in for long, causing him to mostly wear it loose. Either way, it was a sharp contrast to his golden brother, the two looking as different as the sun and the moon. His wide smile and friendly nature made Fili think his sibling took after their Uncle Frerin, causing all to gravitate towards his energetic and likeable personality. "You have done well. The men are proud to follow you into battle…especially since we now return home both victorious and weighed down with silver."

"The Saxons are easy pickings," Fili laughed, slapping Kili on the shoulder affectionately. "They are no match for Viking steel. They were sheep to be fleeced."

"And what a load of _wool_ we are taking back with us too," Kili grinned, gesturing to the treasure piled in the center of their boat.

"Much of this was earned by you as well, brother," Fili assured him. "You fought bravely, showing no fear in the face of your enemy, and not laying down your weapons until the last foe had fallen. Uncle will be proud of you when he hears of your valiant deeds."

"I'm just happy that our final raid of the season was so successful," Kili told his brother, blushing slightly at his words of praise. He had always looked up to Fili, doing all he could to be more like his older sibling. He couldn't recall his own father, Flinn, but everyone said that Fili was the spitting image of the noble Viking who had sired him. Yet, it was their Uncle Thorin whom he longed to impress, and hopefully he would be pleased with what the two brothers had accomplished on this raid. "It will be a harsh winter this year, if the old wives' tales about the trees are any indication, and the silver we acquired will go a long way in buying supplies to fill empty bellies during the cold months."

"Aye, that it will." Fili was no stranger to the biting chill of winter, and he knew that each year the snow and ice took the lives of many of the old and the weak. However, what they brought home with them would do much to stave off that possibility, and care for those in need this season. It would be at least another six months, or more, before they could go raiding again, and Fili hoped what they had gathered would be enough.

"It's true, lads, we did collect a fine spoil," came the gruff voice of Dwalin, weapons master and shield brother to their Uncle Thorin. "Yet, might there be room for a little more?"

Fili looked over at Dwalin, noting the wicked looking grin on the warrior's bearded face. He was a burly man, with arms the size of small trees and a shaven head that bore a number of inked Norse runes, boasting of his victories in battle. His nose looked to have been broken several times and a scar ran from the side of his temple to just below his right eye, yet thankfully leaving no permanent damage to the orb. He also had a chunk taken out of his right ear, and while he loved telling the story of how he acquired such a battle scar, every time he told the tale, it was not only different, but more wild and unbelievable. This led some to suspect that either the true story was too embarrassing, or he was simply too drunk at the time to recall how it actually happened himself.

"And what might you mean by that?" Fili questioned, intrigued by the idea of returning with more than expected.

"Have a look for yourself," Dwalin offered, pointing over the waves in a northward direction.

Fili did as he was told, shading his eyes against the noonday sun as his own lips curled into a wide smile to match the bald warrior's. For there, just coming into view was a large Saxon ship sailing straight for them, full sails and looking ripe for the picking. It was not something a sea-wolf could easily resist, and Fili had to agree…there was _always_ room for more treasure.

"Bring out the oars," Fili ordered. "Signal Halsten, we will flank her on both sides and take her down. No sense in letting her simply pass by…right?"

"Aye!" Dwalin agreed, turning to carry out his orders.

.

.

Kara had just decided that she had enough fresh air and turned to head below when the warning bell on the ship began to clang, signaling that danger was approaching. So far, they had not encountered any other vessels on their voyage, but now as Kara stared south, she could see that their luck had run out. Granted the ship carried two dozen strong soldiers sent by Lord Cedric, but as she watched the Viking ships emerge from the mist on an icy wind, she could see that the sight of them froze the hearts of the men around her.

The longboats were just as others had often described: swift, deadly, and bore the intimidating carved head of some beast upon their bow. There were round shields placed on the sides, yet as she watched, Kara could see that the men aboard were hefting them onto their arms, ready to use them in defense of the arrows she was sure the soldiers would soon be aiming at them. Yet, what most caught her attention was the red sail of the left ship, which bore a unique emblem. From her vantage point, it looked to be a crown, with a hammer and anvil beneath it, and seven stars above. She had no idea what it meant, but it still sent shivers down her spine at the sight of it.

 _"My Lady!"_ Sir Hunwald called, rushing to her side and taking her by the arm. _"You need to get below, now!"_ And pulling her behind him, he led her to the lower decks, urging her to the farthest point at the stern of the boat. _"Here, position yourself between these crates where it is safest,"_ he instructed, making sure there were thick walls of protection on every side of his sworn charge. _"And take this,"_ here he handed her his own sword, pressing it into her hands with a look of fear. _"Do not be afraid to use it…even on yourself if needs be, my lady. These are Vikings, they will show no mercy, and should we fail to defeat them, I would not see you fall into their vile hands. Be brave, Lady Morgenstern…even in the face of death."_ And with that, he was gone, racing back above to aid those in the battle.

Kara sat on the cold wooden planks, the only barrier between her and the cold sea below, her hands shaking with fear as she listened to the shouts of the men above her. Would they prevail? Would the soldiers of Lord Cedric defeat the Northman raiders she had heard so much about, yet never been unfortunate enough to encounter…until now?

Not knowing what was about to happen, Kara removed the gold medallion she wore around her neck and tucked it securely in a secret pocket sewn into the folds of her underskirt. The treasured memento was the only thing she had left of true value…besides her honor. And Kara Morgenstern was determined to come out of this with _both_ in her possession.

Her thoughts strayed to her home back in Bernicia, recalling how sheltered she had once been, living under the protection of her father and his brave soldiers. However, thanks to her Uncle Edmond, she had now been thrown to the sea-wolves, or so it would appear. Kara had heard many horrible stories about the blood-thirsty Vikings, the men - and if one could believe such things, even women - from the cold lands to the north-east, who braved the icy waters to land on Saxon soil to pillage and plunder…and take people back as their slaves. Well, that would _not_ be her fate, not if she could help it! And gripping the sword in her hand tightly, Kara prepared for the fight of her life.

* * *

 **And there you have it, chapter one of our adventure. I would love to hear what you think so far.**

 **Will Fili storm the ship? Will Kara remain undiscovered? Tune in for the next chapter and find out!**

 **And do go check out "** **Capture The Queen" by ValkyrieLM here on Fan Fiction. It is not finished yet, but is being updated regularly, and WELL worth the read. (please note, hers has a bit of strong language and some smut scenes, where my story will only be smut-light. ha ha)  
**

 **Thanks,**

 **T.O.W.G.**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

 **~X~**

* * *

Fili and Halsten worked seamlessly, directing their men in maneuvering the longboats into position to take down the slower, more bulky, enemy vessel. The ships designed by the Vikings were sleek, shallow on the draft, and made for speed and agility. Few stood a chance when faced with the might of the seafaring Northmen, but Fili had to give these Saxons credit…they were brave enough to try. He wondered what they might be carrying that was worth dying for, and as the first arrow was fired, Fili aimed to find out.

"SHIELDS!" he cried out, and in one swift and practiced motion, his men raised their wooden shields over their heads, forming a protective cover against the arrows that rained down upon them.

The men on the Saxon ship did their best, though they had not been prepared for a battle at sea. They were more used to fighting on firm soil, thus ill equipped to meet such an onslaught out here on the waves. Outnumbered over three to one, many of the Saxons quickly fell to the well-aimed barrage of arrows shot in retaliation from the Viking longboats. And while their own missiles had been deflected by the round wooden shields of their enemies, they currently had no such means of protection.

In no time at all, ropes with hooks were tossed onto the Saxon ship, and with so few left to repel the assailants, soon the deck was swarming with gigantic Northmen, each brandishing a weapon meant to deal out death. It was nothing less than a slaughter, and when the few men who remained realized they were utterly defeated, they dropped their swords and surrendered, pleading for mercy from the heathens before them.

Kili quickly ordered that all the prisoners be disarmed and placed on their knees in submission, no longer posing a threat, yet useful as potential prisoners. There were always fields to clear, crops to plant and harvest, and wood to gather, requiring a good number of strong backs able to do the work.

"So, what do you think they're carrying?" Halsten questioned, looking around the deck in hopes of spotting something worth taking.

"I don't know, but I would imagine searching the hold would prove worth our effort," Fili smiled, signaling for Kili to accompany him. "You take a few men and inspect the front hold…my brother and I will check the stern. Bring anything you find of value to the deck and we'll split it amicably."

"Aye," Halsten agreed, gesturing for several of his men to follow him.

"Dwalin, you see to things above deck, remove anything that might be of use…for I plan to sink the ship when we're done," he directed.

"Would be best," the bald warrior nodded, knowing that the Saxon vessel would be worthless in the shallows, and they could never make use of it since it couldn't get close to shore without being beached. Thus, it was better to send it to the bottom of the ocean than allow it to sail home to enemy soil.

Dwalin quickly headed off to do as he was ordered, for even though he was Fili's senior by over twenty years, and had helped train both lads after their father had gone to Valhalla, the young warrior was Thorin's heir, and could one day become his Jarl. So, unless he knew for a fact that Fili was in the wrong, Dwalin followed the blond's orders as if they were law.

"Come, brother…let us see what we can find," Fili suggested, the two males heading for the hatchway that led to the lower decks, eager to see what it might hold.

Leaving the hatch open to allow light to filter down into the somewhat dark hold, the two brothers carefully inspected the contents they discovered. There were several crates that held supplies, barrels of wine and ale, and what appeared to be a chest of women's clothing, though nothing of great worth. Still, it was something, and the two brothers were about to alert the men above to what they had found, when a small sound was heard from the far end of the ship.

"Did you hear that?" Kili whispered, drawing his sword as he gestured to where he thought the noise had originated.

Fili nodded, signaling for Kili to go to the right, while he circled to the left. When he was only a few feet from their target, he reached down and picked up a coil of heavy rope, giving it a toss as it landed across several crates, some of the loops of the thick line falling with a loud thunk against the wooden planks. His ploy had worked, for the action had caused the hidden occupant to let out a startled cry, leaving no doubt in the warrior's minds that they were not alone.

"Reveal yourself!" Fili called out, his voice deep and harsh, a near replica of Thorin's when he was angry. "Come out now…or I will show no mercy!"

.

.

Kara had been doing her very best to remain silent when she heard the sound of men coming down the steps leading to where she was hiding. She knew the chances of her not being found were slim to none, but she had no intention of making things easy for these invaders either. Thus, she had crouched in place, not moving, and barely breathing…until a disgusting rat had crawled up and over her shoulder, scurrying across her drawn up knees, and causing her to let out an involuntary squeak. Kara chided herself over her lack of control, yet the feel of the tiny feet, tickling whiskers, and hard fleshy tail had sincerely startled her.

Still, there was nothing to do for it now, they had heard her, and she was left with only a few options. Oddly enough, though they spoke the unfamiliar language of the Vikings, Kara was able to understand many of their words, and silently gave thanks to the two women who worked in the kitchens of her father's castle who had originally hailed from the mysterious lands of the north. They had been taken captive long ago in their youth, yet fell in love with men from her own land, marrying them and choosing to stay at their side until their deaths. Gerda and Svana often conversed in their native tongue while going about their daily chores, and Kara had been intrigued by the sound of their odd speech. So much so, that she had purposely remained close by whenever possible, listening and soaking up everything she heard. When Gerda and Svana saw that the young mistress had picked up the basics of their language, they willingly taught her more, and from what she had just heard, what these men spoke was not much different.

Kara knew she had been ordered to come out, and while that was the last thing she wished to do, it was better than being instantly killed before she even had a chance to defend herself. So, very slowly, she stood from her crouched position, her head and torso now cresting the crates she had been hiding behind.

At first sight, the two men before her appeared terrifying! Tall and muscular, with long hair and unshaven faces. One had dark features, while the other was what she had always envisioned a Viking to look like; blond, rugged, imposing, and brandishing a blade that was already stained with the blood of his latest kill. The dark-haired heathen, on the other hand, had somewhat boyish features, his expression morphing from cruel to amused when he caught sight of her. The other's appearance remained stoic, however, leaving her unable to read his emotions. Yet no matter how they looked, they were still bloodthirsty, barbaric Vikings.

"Well…it would appear we discovered what the men of this ship felt was worth dying for," Fili stated, rather surprised to find such a lovely maid staring back at him. He found her instantly pleasing to the eye, both in beauty and form, not to mention impressed by the fact that even though she was backed into a corner, she held a sword in her hand, pointed at him in defiance.

"She might be a bit harder to divide amongst the men than silver or coins, but I suppose she could still be valuable nonetheless," Kili said with a wide smile. "Go ahead and grab her, Brother, and we can get out of here."

" _Me_ grab her?" Fili chuckled, watching as his younger sibling took a seat on one of the crates and crosses his arms over his chest in expectation. "And you plan to simply watch?"

"I see no need for both of us to get scratched up," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "But don't worry, should she best you with that little pig-sticker of hers, I promise to avenge you, Brother."

"How noble of you," Fili said with a roll of his eyes, before focusing on the maiden before him. "Now come out of there, and save us all a lot of fuss." Figuring she had no idea what he was saying, he made a gesture with his hand, beckoning her to come to him. This was met with a fierce glare as her blade rose a bit higher in his direction, causing the blond to let out a disappointed sigh. "So…we will be doing this the hard way, then? Very well." Without warning, Fili quickly leapt on top of the crates in front of her, making her screech in fright as she backed away, squeezing out of her makeshift fortress and scooting around the other barriers until she was now where Fili had originally been.

This caused the Viking to chuckle, enjoying this little dance more than he probably should. He had no fear that the woman could harm him, and he often enjoyed toying with his prey a little before besting them. Fili liked to give them the feeling that they were doing well, that maybe they _could_ possibly win…which they couldn't. Stepping off the crate, his boots landed on the deck with a loud thud, causing her to take a few steps back, yet her blade never faltered.

 _"Stay away!"_ she screamed, waving the sword at him in what she hoped was a threatening manner. _"Don't come any closer, you vile barbarian!"_

"She has a pretty voice," Kili commented from where he sat, watching with a smile on his face. "Too bad we don't know what she's saying."

"I'm willing to bet it's not very polite," Fili laughed, also enjoying her lilty tone. He then lunged forward, slapping at her blade with the flat of his own, not aiming to harm, just test her strength. He was impressed that she retained hold of her weapon, even daring to strike back, but Fili easily avoided the blow.

Kara desperately wished she had thought to learn to fight, her meager knowledge of how to use a sword coming from watching her father's soldiers. Yet, weapons training was not something a lady did…thus that skill had been denied her. Still, she knew that the pointy end was what did the most damage, that and the razor-sharp edges as well, and all she needed to do was make contact with one of those if she wished to get away.

But where would she go? Obviously the ship had been overrun, and she could very well be the only one left alive, leaving her in a very bad way. The blond suddenly darted left and then right, causing Kara to panic slightly, fear creeping into her bones and stealing her conviction.

"You have nowhere to go, lass," Fili continued, as if having read her mind. "Your ship is taken, your soldiers are either dead or our prisoners, and we fully intend to send this ship to the bottom of the sea. Coming with us is your only option."

 _That's where you are wrong, barbarian…there is one other course left to me,_ Kara thought to herself as she stared at the sword in her hand. It would take only a flick of her wrist to turn it around, aim it at her heart and fall upon it, ending her life and sparing her the horrors that lay ahead. Could she truly do such a thing? Still, as he said…there were only two options open to her.

Apparently, Kili could see where the woman's mind was going, and with the way she was looking at the blade in her hand, he knew he had to act quickly. With lightning speed, he reached out and shoved a small keg sitting next to him onto the floor to her right, the sound causing her to jump to the side, taking her eyes off of Fili for a split second. Yet, that was all his brother needed, and with the speed of a cat, the blond Viking leapt forward and knocked her to the deck, wrenching the sword from her hand and tossing it far enough away that it was no longer a threat.

 _"Let me go! Get off of me!"_ Kara screamed, her fists striking at the mountain of a man on top of her in an effort to escape. However, he apparently did not understand her, and Kara was not about to reveal that she could comprehend many of his words, thinking it gave her a decided advantage over her assailant.

"Stop fussing, you little wild cat," Fili demanded, doing his best to avoid her scratching nails, or her teeth, as they clamped down on one of his fingers that had gotten too close to her mouth. "OW!" he screamed, pulling his hand back and giving it a shake, glad to see that she had not drawn blood. However, next her hands had found the braids of his mustache and he feared that she would pull them right off his lip! "Kili…I could use some help here!"

"What? And risk _this_ handsome face being damaged?" he said in mock horror. "I mean, it's far too late for you and your ugly mug, but the ladies _like_ how I look."

Fili only growled, both frustrated by the she-devil beneath him, and his brother's unwillingness to come to his aid. Still, he was not about to let some slip of a girl get the better of him, and within a few seconds, he had her flipped over and straddled, her arms pinned behind her back and her cheek pressed firmly into the planks beneath her. She was a wriggling, screaming banshee, yet through it all, Fili still found himself rather enjoying the struggle.

"Now…will you yield?" he asked with a sly grin, leaning down so that his lips hovered inches away from her ear. Fili couldn't help but notice that she smelled divine, pausing for a moment to inhale deeply. Yet when the she bent her knee and brought the heel of her foot up, striking him on the small of his back, he pulled away with a moan of pain. "I've had just about enough of you, woman! Cease this now or I will be forced to knock you out!" Suddenly the idea of rendering the woman unconscious was sounding rather appealing. However, before Fili was forced to decide either way, the lass seemed to understand that she was beaten. She ceased her futile attempt to break free, her body going limp as she lay there panting for breath. This small reprieve allowed Fili to rise to his feet, pulling her up with him as Kili at last hopped down from the crate and approached.

"Would you like me to bind her hands for you, Brother?" he asked, his voice ripe with amusement.

"Oh, sure… _now_ you offer to help!" he huffed, nodding as he released one of her hands into Kili's grasp, keeping the other one twisted painfully behind her in an effort to maintain control. When at last both of her wrists were bound in front of her, Kili stepped back and stared at the exhausted woman.

"Should we search her for weapons?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows up and down playfully.

"I think if she had any blades hidden on her person I would have discovered them already," Fili assured him, knowing he more than felt every inch of her when they were struggling. "I believe we are quite safe." And feeling as if he could manage the feisty woman now that her hands were tied, Fili began to firmly direct her towards the steps that led up to the hatchway and out on deck.

.

.

"Well, it would appear you found something of greater value than we did," Halsten laughed as he caught sight of the woman still struggling in Fili's grip. "Though, it looks as if she put up quite a fight in the process." He then pointed to Fili's left cheek, causing the young blond to reach up and touch it curiously. When he brought his hand back, and saw blood on his fingers, he understood why Halsten was laughing.

"Yes, well, my good-for-nothing brother was of no help, and short of knocking her out or running her through, this was the best I could do," he admitted, unable to suppress a smile at the good humor in his friend's eye.

 _"LET HER GO!"_ came a shout from one of the captive men kneeling on the deck. _"She is a lady! Have you no respect or decency!"_ It was Sir Hunwald, the councilor to Lord Cedric, Kara's intended. Yet when he tried to get to his feet to defend her honor, he was backhanded by the nearest Viking, sending him sprawling across the deck, now sporting a bloody lip.

"Keep them silent!" Halsten growled, a few of the other men stepping closer to the group of would-be slaves with weapons drawn, just daring them to utter another word. "So, what else did you find down there, Fili?"

"Some supplies, a few trinkets, but no silver," he informed his friend, shoving the girl over to where the other Saxons were and forcing her to her knees beside them. Oddly, as soon as he let go of her, Fili's hands seemed to miss the feel of her, but he quickly pushed it out of his mind. "How about you?"

"More of the same, though I still think it was well worth the effort to take the ship," the tall red haired man admitted, stroking his matching beard thoughtfully. "And while the goods can be easily divided…what about them?" Here he pointed to the prisoners, his eyes landing on the girl with a glint of greed, making it quite clear that he had designs on the lone female.

Fili turned and stared at her, suddenly lost in thought. He shouldn't care one way or the other what happened to the woman, she was his enemy, only good for working in the fields or to warm a bed. Over the years he and his raiders had taken many such captives, choosing to sell, trade, or bed them as they saw fit. Yet, for some odd reason, this one was different… _this one_ called to him, and Fili had no idea why. He could claim her for himself, as the leader of this raid he held the right to be first to choose from the spoils, and the lass _was_ a tempting prize to be sure. But Fili was Thorin's heir, and as such, he was bound by tradition to take only a wife of their own kind, not allowing the line of succession to be muddied by the inferior blood of their enemies.

Sure, others from his lands took foreign wives, and no one thought anything about it, but Fili was held to a different standard, and taking on a bed-slave would only cause him grief later on when he did choose to marry. He could easily see himself growing fond of this Saxon woman, her beauty and bravery very appealing to his warrior soul. But he was also wise enough to know that keeping two women under one roof would be foolhardy at best, and suicidal at worst, thus causing him to quickly dismiss the idea of actually claiming her for himself. Still, the thought of Halsten taking her did not set well with him either.

"I will take the girl…you can have the others," he told warrior from the Iron Hills. "They will fetch at least as much, if not more, than the woman at the slave-markets. It's a fair split."

"Might I convince you to change your mind?" Halsten questioned, still giving her a lascivious look. "I would offer to pay more, should you agree to let me take her?"

"No…I found the woman, I claim her," he insisted. He then gestured to the scratch to his face. "I already paid in blood, she is mine."

"Very well," he laughed, apparently harboring no ill feelings over the decision. Halsten turned to one of his men, gesturing to the six male prisoners destined to be sold. "Take them to the longboat, and put to the sword any who disagree." Then looking back at Fili, he urged, "We best get the other goods loaded and sink this ship, I don't wish to delay our return any longer."

"Agreed," Fili nodded, though still confused by his sudden decision to take the intriguing woman back to Erebor with him. What in Odin's name had he been thinking?

* * *

 **Yes, Fili...what _are_ you thinking? ha ha.**

 **So, did you enjoy how they met?  
**

 **Wasn't Kili his usual 'helpful', but adorable self? ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** WELCOME BACK! So good to see a familiar guest reviewer. I wondered if after being gone for a while all my regular reviewers might have moved on as well. Glad you didn't. And yes, we do have a few new characters to mix in with our usual boys (and girls). Hope you enjoy where this is going! Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

 **~X~**

 _Thrall_ = a Viking term meaning un-free servant. (hence the title of the story)

* * *

It took very little time to divide and transfer the items they confiscated from the Saxon ship to their own. Once again, the tall thin prisoner shouted his protests, carrying on quite adamantly when he saw the woman being led away from them and towards the other ship. The enraged man appeared to have some form of attachment to her, and it made Fili wonder if he was perhaps her husband. Not that it mattered one way or the other, and Fili simply ignored him until someone blessedly put a gag in his mouth to shut him up.

The Saxon ship was then set ablaze, with the Vikings rowing away as they watched it sink below the waves, never to sail again. It would be a short journey back to their homeland, taking less than two days should they have favorable wind, or they continued the rowing schedule. For Fili and the others were fine sailors, and they felt equally at home at the sea as they did on land. The only thing that seemed to bother the blond warrior presently, was the piercing eyes of his beautiful captive, and suddenly, what Fili wished for most was _not_ be trapped on the ship with _her._ For no matter where he went, there was no escaping her angry gaze…and the more he was around her, the more Fili wondered if he truly _wanted_ to be rid of her.

Kara glared at the blond Viking with all the hatred she could muster, which was quite a lot, given the fact that she could mostly understand what he had said about her to the tall red-haired heathen. He spoke of claiming her for himself…but for what purpose? For ransom? To sell? To… _bed?_ She prayed it would not be the last option, and she was firmly determined to take her own life, or his, before she allowed _that_ to happen. Kara may not have been born a high-class lady, but she had been raised as such, and she would not allow herself to be defiled by these barbarians. She would die as she had lived, proud and free!

Once she had been taken aboard, they set her down in the bow of the boat, which was a small blessing, since the tall prow not only deflected the icy wind, but it also meant when the heathens were rowing, most had their backs to her, providing a bit of privacy. Yet that didn't mean she was not watched at all times, and often the looks she received sent shivers down her spine. Some were curious, others were apathetic, while a few made her feel as if she were sitting there unclothed, naked and exposed to their lustful eyes. However, any such stares were quickly averted when the blond Northman who had taken her prisoner, or his dark haired companion – whom she had come to learn was his brother - would walk by.

Kara did not want to feel beholden to them in any way, and yet, it was difficult not to appreciate that small measure of protection she received by being deemed _the blond man's property_. Still, once she was off this ship, what would become of her then? Did she even want to know?

.

.

"So…I see ya got yourself a fine-looking thrall," Dwalin chuckled, standing next to Fili and Kili near the stern of the boat. "Not sure Thorin's gunna to be too pleased by that, though."

"I have no intention of _keeping_ her," Fili stated firmly, quick to defend his actions. "She will be sold as soon as we get home."

"Is she up for grabs then?" came the voice of Nori, another fierce looking Viking with reddish-brown hair and a rather wicked looking grin.

"No! I said she's headed for the slave-market," Fili all but growled. "Besides, you couldn't afford the price a lass like her would fetch. And before you ask, the answer is no…no one is to touch her before that!"

Nori simply shrugged, as if he didn't care either way, and wandered off, looking for something else to entertain himself with.

"Going soft, laddie?" Dwalin asked jokingly. "Or has the lass managed to turn your head?"

"Neither!" Fili grumbled, still unsure himself why he had acted the way he did. "She will simply be worth more if she's untouched when we sell her, meaning a little extra coin for everyone in the end. Now, busy your mind on getting us home, and think no more on the woman. For I assure you… _I_ will not." And with that he walked away, purposefully avoiding the area of the longboat where his captive sat.

"I believe the only one your brother's fooling is himself," Dwalin snorted, slapping Kili on the back. "Keep an eye on him, see that he don't allow her to bewitch his mind. I've heard tell that some foreign lasses have that power."

"You only say that because you've yet to have any of the women you've been with turn _your_ head, you old goat," Kili laughed, not catching the slight look of pain that statement caused the bald warrior. "A pair of pretty eyes, and a set of kissable lips, only have the power to affect a man's body…not his mind. Fili knows what he's doing."

"If you say so, lad," Dwalin said with a shrug. "If you say so."

.

.

Kara had been observing the goings on of the ship for several hours, watching as the men rowed in shifts, propelling the vessel quite swiftly, even when the wind was not aiding them in the least. There were a total of thirty-seven Vikings aboard, and they worked in shifts, each one pulling on the oars for a set amount of time, whereupon they would switch off. She found it interesting that even the blond Northman took a turn, regardless of the fact that he appeared to be the one in charge. Kara snorted at the idea of her Uncle Edmond ever lowering himself in such a way, or doing anything at all to lighten the burden of those subordinate to him.

Another thing she noticed, and she truly wished she could rise and inspect closer, was the odd sort of navigational system they had devised. At first she thought it was a simple water bucket, but when no one drank from it, but instead consulted it from time to time, she realized what it was used for. From what she could tell, a round flat disc of wood floated within, and the small peg placed in the center cast a shadow by means of the sun. It was that shadow, and where it fell upon a circle drawn on the surface of the disc, that told them which way to go. It was ingenious really, and not something Kara would have expected from what little she knew of the barbarians who had taken her.

All her life she had heard tales that Viking raiders were brutal and mindless killers, how they would ransack, pillage, and destroy all they came across. And while that very well could be their true nature, Kara was learning that it might not be _all_ there was to them. She still feared these men beyond measure, but if she allowed her mind to focus solely on what might soon happen, she would go mad. Thus she did her best to keep her eyes and ears open, observing her captors, and hoping to discover some weakness that might aid in her escape.

.

.

"Will you be feeding the lass, or offering her a drink?" Kili asked his brother, who was currently manning the steering oar, keeping them on course. "It's been several hours since she came aboard. She might have need of the piss-bucket at the very least."

Fili turned and stared at his brother in horror. He had not considered this…not at all. Seeing her fed and watered was one thing, but attending to _other_ necessary needs could prove problematic. Most of the men simply did their business over the side of the ship, while some preferred to make use of the bucket in the back of the boat, tossing the contents overboard once finished. Even the few lasses, who often sailed with them on raids, used the same means - being far less shy than other cultures. Still, Fili could hardly imagine this Saxon woman feeling inclined to do so, especially in front of a ship full of men. Yet…there was little choice in the matter. If she had to go…she would go as they did. They could hardly row ashore and offer her the privacy of a tree or a bush.

"Yes…go see if she's in need of such things," Fili said in a commanding tone, waving his brother off to do his bidding.

"Your arse I will!" Kili scoffed. "She's your woman, _you_ tend to her." And off he went, giving no indication that he had any intention of aiding the lass in the least.

"Curse your bloody mouth!" Fili growled under his breath, realizing he alone had gotten himself into this mess. Thus he must deal with the consequences…no matter how maddening or mortifying.

"Bofur!" he called, bringing the warrior to his side. "Take the rudder, and keep us on course. I need to…" Fili stopped there, unwilling to say what he had to do out loud. Yet, the brown haired Viking with the long mustache that curled at the ends, who also wore an oddly shaped fur-lined hat, only smiled knowingly at him.

"Go ahead and take care of your lassie, Fili," he urged, placing his hand on the steering mechanism. "I'm willing to bet she could use a bit of water and some food by now. Can't have the sweet thing wasting away, can we?"

 _Sweet?_ Fili scoffed, his hand reaching up to graze the bloody scratch she had left across his cheek. She was truly anything but sweet, still he was not about to stand there and argue the point with Bofur. Nodding his thanks, he slowly made his way to the front of the boat where the woman sat. Maybe he _should_ have let Halsten take her, then it would be _him_ facing this embarrassing situation, and not Fili. It took less time than he wished before he was standing in front of his prisoner, staring down at her as he examined her closely. It suddenly occurred to him, that even should he _want_ to ask after her needs, he had no way of doing so. They did not speak the same language!

Squatting down and looking her directly in the eye, he did his best to mime the action of eating and drinking, then gesturing towards her in a questioning manner. He was completely at a loss about how to ask about her _other_ potential need.

.

.

Kara eyed the blond man suspiciously, yet easily understood what he had been trying to get across. She was indeed quite thirsty, and her stomach had begun to rumble some time ago, though she was grateful it had been doing so quietly. However, what she truly desired was to relieve herself, and she saw no way of getting that need fulfilled without a mountain of embarrassment attached to the deed.

She had observed several of the men unlacing their trousers and urinating over the side of the boat, managing to avert her eyes just in time when she realized their intentions. Kara had also been horrified when one of them had blatantly pulled down his britches and squatted over a bucket near the back of the boat. After that, she purposefully turned her body so that she was no longer in the line of sight of _that_ necessary device. These heathens apparently had no shame or modesty at all! Still, soiling herself was out of the question, and embarrassing or not, she _had_ to find a way to get her point across! So, biting her lip, Kara raised her still bound hands and pointed towards the wooden pail she had unfortunately seen them use.

 _"I…I need to use the chamber pot,"_ she told him, blushing brightly as she spoke. Once again, she had chosen to use her own language, still unwilling to reveal that she was able to communicate rather effectively. However, if it came down to it, she would gladly spill her secret before she spilled her bladder. _"The bucket, there…I have to use it."_

 _._

 _._

Fili did not need to understand her words to know what she had said, the blush on her cheeks and the fact that she was pointing right at the piss-bucket told him all he needed to know. Nodding his head, he stood up, reaching down as he pulled the woman to her feet, steadying her a bit before he let go. Quickly he unbound her wrists, figuring she would need both hands in dealing with the array of skirts and underthings she more than likely wore. In his limited experience with Saxon women, Fili found they tended to overdo things when it came to clothing. Why someone required multiple layers of underclothing and a passel of skirts thoroughly confounded him. The females of his kind opted for far more simple garments, ones that were warm, comfortable, and practical. Thorin had often stated that foreign women simply wore such things to frustrate or deter any Viking who wished to take a lass quickly. However, Fili figured he had to be joking, for such clothing could be easily dealt with by a sharp blade, so offered little protection in the long run. Still, from the looks of her, the woman before him indeed had multiple layers on, including the fur-lined cloak she wore.

Once her hands were free, Fili grabbed hold of her upper arm, still somewhat concerned that she might try to escape by throwing herself overboard. And while it would have been a lame attempt, one easily thwarted, he was not eager to be the one forced to dive in after her. He was receiving many stares and odd glances from his fellow warriors, but it was the look of pure amusement from Kili that really rankled him. Fili loved his brother dearly, would do anything for him, but sometimes he just wanted to haul off and hit him in the nose.

"Here," he growled, gesturing to the bucket as several of his comrades snickered behind him. "Use it quickly."

Kara stood there, staring at her captor for a moment, unwilling to believe that he would not at least _offer_ to turn around. She raised her hand and did a little circling motion with her finger, hoping he would get the idea and give her some privacy. Yet, he either did not understand her meaning, or was unsure of what he should do. Off to the side she heard one of the heathens let out a bark of laughter.

"Don't do it, Fili," Dwalin called, grinning from ear to ear. "She could be hiding a little knife in all that fabric! If you turn your back on her, she might stab you between the shoulder blades for your trouble!"

Kara glared at the rather fierce looking man, willing him to drop dead from the heat of her gaze. She only _wished_ she had some weapon hidden among the folds of her gown, however, regrettably she had lacked the foresight to do so. And even if she did, killing any of these men, or even just wounding one, would only buy her a world of hurt or instant death. Besides, Kara was yet unwilling to go to such lengths when there might still be a chance for her to escape another way.

When the blond warrior still appeared undecided on what he should do, she gave a huff of irritation and took matters into her own hands. Making sure her cloak was securely fastened at her neck, Kara spun the garment around, until it covered her front like a floor-length apron, the hood hanging beneath her chin as if it were a bib of sorts. Part of her wanted to pull it up as well, thus blocking them all from her sight, but she dared not put herself in such a vulnerable position.

Kara was grateful that the bucket was placed at the very back of the boat, leaving no one positioned behind her to see as she hiked up her skirts, pulled down her underclothes and squatted down over the wooden container with as much dignity as she was able to muster. Her cloak did a wonderful job of covering her modesty, acting as like a shield against any prying eyes, though Kara could still feel her face ablaze with mortification at what she was forced to do. Thankfully, being a lady, she was not without several linen handkerchiefs, and she sacrificed one of them to assist in finishing the job, all accomplished under the cover of her blessed cloak. She then stood up and righted her garments, all the while glaring daggers at the blond Northman in front of her.

This had to be the most humiliating experience of her entire life, and if given the opportunity, she would see that this Viking paid dearly for inflicting such indignities upon her!

Fili was flabbergasted. He had never in a million years expected the lass to have the balls to do as she had, finding a way to relieve herself without exposing an inch of flesh. His admiration for her was growing by leaps and bounds, yet he would never admit such a thing out loud, or give anything away in his expression. Fili could hear a mixture of laughs, moans of disappointment, and impressed hums coming from behind him over her ingenuity, yet the sound that touched his ears most was the snickering of his little brother.

He seriously wanted to punch Kili.

However, instead of doing so, he took the woman by the arm and led her back to the bow of the boat, instructing her to sit down while he gathered a few supplies. Returning, he handed her a water skin and a cloth bundle that contained food. She accepted them warily, never taking her eyes off of him, perhaps wondering if there was an ulterior motive behind the gifts.

"Eat," he told her, motioning with his hands once more. "You are far too thin as it is. No one will buy a puny or sickly looking thrall." And with that he left her alone, assuming she could figure out the rest for herself. He purposefully did not rebind her hands, though if it was because he didn't fear her trying to escape, or if he was truly being kind, he didn't bother to analyze it. She was goods to be sold, nothing more, and Fili would not allow himself to become attached!

Kara watched the Viking leave, grateful once again for the small measure of privacy as she opened the little bundle and did her best to identify what lay within. There was a hard chunk of rye bread, a slice of cheese, and what looked to be some kind of dried meat. The water skin was mostly full, so she quickly used a small amount to wash her hands - after all, she _had_ just visited the chamber pot.

As Kara ate her meager meal, she let her mind digest the new information she had gleaned. He had called her a _thrall_ , and while that word was unfamiliar to her, she figured it was just another term for slave. So, she was to be sold, or at least that's what the blond had inferred, right before he insulted her by calling her skinny and sickly looking! She was not so vain as to let this hurt her feelings, for what did she care what he thought of her? The more repulsive she was to these men the better! Still, would being sold leave her in an even more precarious position? Kara was not afraid of hard work, she had done her share of labor around the castle, wishing to try her hand at every task at least once. She had skills in weaving, cooking, sewing, and knitting, but she could also milk a cow and skin a rabbit. Many of the servants had laughed at her when she requested to learn, but her mother had always told her that a true leader should never ask of others what they are not willing to do themselves.

Kara only hoped that such tasks would be the only things required of her from whomever chose to buy her from the blond Northman. For those were the only services she was _willing_ to provide, and heaven help anyone who asked for more!

* * *

 **Oh, come on Kara...what if he says Pretty Please? Not even then? ha ha.**

 **I'm not sure who was more uncomfortable during all that...Fili or Kara. But they got through it all right, I guess.**

 **Hmmmm, what is Dwalin hiding? We must find out!**

 **Did you enjoy meeting Nori and Bofur?**

 **See you all on Monday! (taking the weekend off, but will then begin my Monday, Wednesday, Friday posting schedule.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **~X~**

 _Jarl: The jarls were the upper class of the freeman in ancient Norse society, either noblemen or wealthy landowners, merchants or traders. Jarls would likely have many men under their employ, whether they were farm hands, craftsmen or sailors._

* * *

The rest of the evening passed by with blessed little happening. Kara had chosen to ration the food she had been given, not sure if she would be afforded more, and saved a bit of it for the following day. She didn't have much of an appetite anyway, her stomach already too full of worry and fear to eat a lot. However, she also knew it was important to keep her strength up, for at any moment a chance to escape could present itself.

When the sun went down, and the temperature dropped, she was given a blanket to use, huddling beneath it in an attempt to keep warm. She was forced to suffer through another visit to the dreaded bucket, but at least this time her Viking captor was willing to turn his back, even standing in front of her in order to block much of her from the view of others. Still, she utilized her cloak once again, ensuring that her business was done in private. Kara truly hoped they would reach their destination soon, for she was running out of handkerchiefs.

Sleep did not come easy for her that night, fearing that the moment she nodded off she might be ravished by one of these vile men. Yet even she could not stay awake forever, and soon enough Kara was lost in fitful slumber. Her dreams were horrifying, with frightening visions of Viking warriors, covered in blood, slaughtering everyone around her until she alone stood unarmed and helpless.

Waking with a cry of utter fear, she sat up, breathing heavily as she attempted to stop her heart from breaking free from her chest. And while Kara knew she had only been dreaming, what she awoke to was equally terrifying. She was still a prisoner, still being taken to another land against her will, and her future was uncertain. Lifting her eyes, she found the blond man staring directly at her from where he sat not too far away, his brother leaning against him as he slept. He didn't say a word, only watching her with those ice-blue eyes, once again sending shivers down her spine.

Giving him a scowl of disgust, she quickly laid back down, attempting to force the visions from her mind away, and doing her best to not dwell on what the following day might bring. Yet as Kara huddled beneath her cloak and the thick wool blanket, she couldn't hold back the lone tear that escaped her tightly shut eyes, feeling it slowly make its way down her cheek.

.

.

Fili had been awake, taking his shift on watch when he had seen the girl begin to twitch in her sleep. He could only guess that she was dreaming, and from the expression on her face, it was not anything pleasant. He couldn't fault her though, for her life had been turned upside down in the space of a day, and Fili could only imagine the horrors that played within her mind. The thought of asking her name had occurred to him earlier that evening, but he had resisted the urge. Knowing any more about her than necessary was foolhardy, for he fully intended to sell her the moment they arrived back at Erebor. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what her story was. Where had she come from, where was she going, and why? Gauging by the clothes she wore, and the way she carried herself, she was no peasant woman. Possibly a highborn lady, or something of that ilk, which would do her no favors in the life she was destined to soon lead. Life in his lands were hard, and everyone worked or they did not survive, leaving no room for a pampered lass who had spent her days being waited on.

Still, she was a pretty thing, and that alone insured her value. Many of the traders who came through on market day were from as far away as Kerkand or Mikligarðr, and Fili found himself hoping that she would be taken a fair distance from Erebor. Not because he wished her ill, but it just seemed better this way, for if she were to remain in his village, she would be a constant temptation, and he knew it.

When her dream had terrified her enough to wake her from her sleep, he continued to watch her with curious eyes. Would she break down? Would she cry? He had yet to see any other emotion from her than hatred and embarrassment, and to now behold her features marred with fear made his skin crawl. Yet, the moment she caught him watching, her mask of contempt fell back into place. Fili was pleased, her strong will and strength would serve her well. She would survive, of that he was certain.

.

.

When the sun rose the following morning, the boat came alive, with each man acting as if he were excited about something. It didn't take Kara long to figure out what had them so pleased…they had spotted land. _Their_ homeland! Soon even she could see the shores of what she had to assume was the land of the Vikings, a place of mystery and fear.

It was here that the second ship took its leave, the men calling out their farewells and good wishes across the water. Kara did her best to rise onto her knees, desperate to catch sight of Sir Hunwald, praying that he had not done something to anger the man they called Halsten, and was still alive. Unfortunately, she could see none of her shipmates who had been taken captive, and sent up a silent prayer for their safety. She only hoped it was enough to keep her out of harm's way as well.

"May Odin see you all safely home!" Fili called out to Halsten, raising his sword as the two friends parted ways.

"Aye! You as well!" Halsten shouted, waving from the stern of his ship, as he turned and headed north up the coastline, while Fili took his boat south. The Iron Hills settlement was about a day and a half away from Erebor by sea, and with where they had hit land, it was assumed that they would reach their own home by mid-afternoon. Just in time for a fine meal and several tankards of ale, before collapsing in a nice warm bed. Fili always loved the feeling of coming home, to him it was the best part about going on a raid.

Yet, with the morning, came responsibilities, and one of those being the care of his prisoner. They had worked out a fine set of signals, her conveying to him her needs, and him making sure she got them. Thus far, food, drink, warmth, and the occasional use of the piss-bucket seemed to satisfy her, but something told Fili that soon this would all change. He saw rebellion in her eyes, and he wondered exactly when it would flare to life. He knew it was only a matter of time.

With the prospect of seeing their loved ones again soon, most of the men took the opportunity to clean up, some hauling buckets of water onboard and washing with rags, while others stripped down to nothing and jumped into the sea, swimming alongside the boat as they scrubbed themselves clean. Once again, Kara was forced to avert her eyes, since not one of them cared how much of their bodies she was exposed to. Even her blond captor had shed his clothing and plunged into blue water, and from the myriad of shouts and loud war-cries from the men, she could only assume it was near freezing. When the first naked Viking climbed back inside the vessel, Kara had completely given up on finding a safe place to focus on, and simply shut her eyes, not wanting to see any more of these heathens than necessary.

"Wash up well, Nori!" Dwalin called, laughing at the man as he dunked his head under once again. "Best get the smell of those Saxon women off of you, or Hertha won't let you in her bed for a month!"

"My woman can't get enough of me!" Nori countered, slapping the water and splashing Dwalin for his biting words. "She'll welcome me home with open arms, and an open bed. Though…it never hurts to smell nice, just in case she's in a foul mood."

At this most of the men laughed, and if Kara had her eyes open, she was certain she would have rolled them in disgust. Men in general were often crass, but these Vikings were the worst! So, she sat there, her eyes glued shut, just listening to all the jabs and insults being tossed around good naturedly, thinking perhaps being able to understand them was both a blessing _and_ a curse.

Fili couldn't help but chuckle when he saw his prisoner sitting there with her eyes closed. Saxon women were strange. If it were one of their lasses sitting there, she would have been taking in the sights with glee. The body was nothing to be ashamed of, well at least not for _most_ of the men present. Fili trained hard, honing his skills and building his muscles so that he would prevail in a fight, and he had never had a lass pass up the opportunity to gawk at his figure. He wasn't sure if he should be amused by his little captive's actions…or offended!

"Look! Erebor is in sight!" came a call from directly above her, causing Kara's eyes to pop open in shock, not having heard one of the men slip around her. The warrior with the funny hat was standing on the side of the railing, one arm wrapped around the long neck of the prow, where the vicious looking dragon's head rested. "We're almost home, lads!"

 _Almost home_. But not _her home_ , Kara, thought. She was a long way from her birth place, and there was a good chance she would never see it again.

"Break out the oars, so we shall see our loved ones sooner!" Fili called, the men all leaping to comply. Once the last of the bathing Vikings had returned to the safety of the longboat, those dressed and ready began to bend their backs as they used the long wooden oars to propel them through the water with great speed.

Kara raised her head and peeked over the side of the ship, catching sight of their destination for the first time. It was still a ways off, but even from a distance she could see that the village they had named Erebor was immense. There were dozens upon dozens of high peeked structures all centered around an inlet lined with wooden docks. As the terrain rose farther from the shore, Kara could make out two massive buildings near the back of the village, more decorated and ornate than the others. The entire community was surrounded by a wall made of spiked timbers, with several tall watch towers placed on each side for spotting danger. To the left and right of the walls, she could see fields laden with crops and grassy pastures, where people tended to herds of fluffy white sheep.

Kara was not exactly sure what she had expected to find when faced with a Viking settlement, but this was most assuredly not it. Where were the spikes brandishing the heads of their enemies, the streets that ran with blood, and the hellish and frightening statues of their heathen gods? If she didn't know for certain that she was on foreign soil, she would have imagined she was sailing into some unknown port of Northumbria. Yet, as the ship came into sight, large and fierce looking men and women began to race down to the docks, all eager to welcome the conquering raiders home, telling Kara that she was indeed in enemy territory.

.

.

Fili helped steer the longboat through the small opening in the rock-lined cove, ingeniously created to prevent multiple ships from attacking the shores in great number. Once the sail was brought down, they allowed the oars to bring them towards the docks, tossing the ropes to those waiting to pull them in.

"How was your voyage?" several shouted from the shores, the large crowd eager to hear news of their success.

"We have brought home much spoil from the lands to the west!" Dwalin announced, holding up a handful of coins and letting them drop back into the chest for all to see. "We will feast like the gods tonight and celebrate in their honor!"

This caused a cheer to go up from all around, welcoming those that stepped off the ship with cheerful slaps on the back, as well as hugs and kisses. Seeing the women all but attack their men, pressing their bodies against them with wild abandon had Kara wide eyed and shocked at their brazen actions. The men didn't seem to mind at all, however, and the one they called Nori even hoisted his woman up, wrapping her legs around his hips as he carried her through the crowd, the two of them still locked in a heated kiss. It was quite obvious where they were headed and Kara only hoped they would make it there before they took their amorous display any further.

Others also headed off with their arms wrapped around family members, some being greeted by wives, children, and other family members alike. Fili and Kili were the last to leave the ship, ordering many of the men standing around to carry the goods up to the meeting house…if her ability to understand their words still held. Yet, when the blond Northman turned his attention to her, she felt herself shrink back. This was it. Her fate would soon be decided, for good or ill, and she would know what it would be very soon.

"Come," he said, holding out his hand to her, yet it was not a request…it was a command.

For a moment, Kara considered refusing, but what good would that do her? These men were bigger and stronger than she was, and in the long run, her wishes didn't matter much it would seem. The fact that she was here was proof of that. So, rising to her feet she moved towards him, yet she did _not_ take his hand, preferring to exit the craft herself, even if it was done none too gracefully, as the ship moved up and down on the lapping waves.

Once firmly on the wooden docks she stared at the sea of curious faces before her, wishing she could turn around, steal their ship and sail back home. Yet that was not an option, so instead she held her head high and glared back at them with what she hoped came across as bravery. But her false bravado faltered when she saw her blond captor toss a rope to his brother, who was now standing at Kara's side.

"Tie her hands," he instructed, still engaged in directing the unloading of the goods. "She looks like she's preparing to run."

Kili nodded, and made quick work of the job, securing them behind her back, though she noted that he didn't do so as tightly as he had the first time. Was he attempting to show her a measure of kindness? Still, before she could figure out his motives, Kara felt a piece of cloth being wedged between her lips and tied at the back of her head! She did her best to protest, finding it both irritating and demeaning, but with her hands bound behind her, she was helpless to fight back.

"What's that for?" Fili questioned as he joined his brother at her side, pointing at the gag with furrowed brows.

"Her protection," the dark-haired brother explained. "You recall what happened to the last thrall that spoke out of turn in front of Uncle Thorin."

"Oh, right," Fili nodded sagely. "Good thinking. For I would say that this one is just foolish enough to do so as well." He then took hold of her arm and began to lead her up the docks and towards the large buildings near the back of the village, amid the murmurs and stares of those they passed.

Kara couldn't help but look left and right, finding the living style of these Vikings very intriguing. They appeared to share many customs and trades as those from her lands, seeing metal workers, some who made and sold cloth, and multiple stalls where food and other goods were on display. However, as she passed an open courtyard, her eyes grew wide with fear, for there on a small raised platform were several haggard looking men, kneeling in submission with their heads bowed and their hands bound. At first Kara thought they might be criminals, waiting for sentencing, but upon closer inspection, she realized they were not on trial…this was the slave market! The very place she was bound for, if the words of her captor were to be believed. The burly man who stood next to the captives looked in her direction as they passed, turning to say something to another man behind him, before jumping down and following the group with interest.

Kara turned and stared straight ahead, not at all liking the idea of finding herself back there with those other men, up for sale to the highest bidder. Perhaps the blond Northman would change his mind and keep her after all. So far he had been at least decent to her, even if he appeared dead set on humiliating her one way or another. She still had not forgiven him for that little stunt with the chamber pot!

Her thoughts were interrupted as they arrived at the large building to the left, with many others besides her boat companions heading inside. From the outside it looked much like a long barn, with only a few shuttered windows and a straw thatched roof. However, all around the doors and sides there were lavishly painted symbols and carvings of sea creatures and other mythical figures, telling her this was a place of importance.

As she was brought inside, having to step over the high threshold, which she assumed was done to keep out snow and drafts, she felt the warmth of the room sweep over her. It seemed to be a meeting hall of some sort, with many long tables and wooden benches shoved against the walls, apparently not needed for whatever was about to take place. There were tall wooden beams spaced out on both sides of the center aisle, supporting a balcony on either side, where many men and women now stood, watching from above as Fili, Kili and the men carrying the treasures made their way to the far end. It was then that Kara saw the man who sat on a raised platform, in a massive wooden chair covered with both furs and decorated with antlers of slain animals. He was tall and muscular, just like all the others, with long dark hair peppered with streaks of grey, betraying his age yet looking no less powerful. He had the same piercing blue eyes as Fili, adding to Kara's suspicion that her blond captor was related to this man. She had heard him refer to his leader as _uncle_ once or twice, but she had been unsure if she interpreted it correctly. Now she was certain.

Beside him, sitting in a smaller chair, was a woman. Yet, by the family resemblance between the two, it was instantly clear to Kara that she was not his wife…unless these heathens chose to marry close kin. She had to be his sister, or perhaps a cousin, possibly even the mother of the blond and dark haired Northmen on either side of her.

While she was doing all this observing, they reached the end of the hall at last, whereupon Fili let go of her arm, and placed his hand on her shoulder, pressing down firmly until she was forced to her knees. She hated being placed in such a subservient position, but once again, she had little opportunity to object. She watched as the chests of treasure was placed beside her, essentially declaring that she, along with the silver and coins, were all spoils of their raid.

"Welcome home, my sister-sons," the intimidating leader said in a commanding voice. "I see that you and your men have done well. Were any lost during the raid?"

"None, Jarl Thorin," Fili reported with a bow of deference. "The Saxons had few warriors, and none that matched our strength."

"Good. We will drink to Odin this night to thank him for your safe return," Thorin said with a pleased nod of his head. "Yet, what _have_ you brought back?"

"Silver, coins, and other valuable items, my Jarl," Kili informed him with a wide smile, stepping over and lifting the lid on the chests before him.

"It was a very fruitful raid," Fili agreed. "Upon our return, we encountered Halsten Iverson from the Iron Hills, also heading home from a raid. We chose to sail back together." Here Thorin nodded in understanding, seeing the wisdom in his nephew's decision. "It was then that we came upon a Saxon ship sailing down the coast, and captured it as well. Though the vessel was of no use, we took several captives and other goods off before we sunk it. This woman was one of them, the others were taken by Halsten as his portion."

"And what do you plan to do with the woman?" Thorin asked, sitting forward and eyeing his nephew curiously.

"Sell her at the market," Fili announced quickly. "Thus adding one or two more coins in each raider's pocket."

"Good choice," Thorin agreed, sitting back as if satisfied by Fili's answer. He then gestured his hand to someone in the crowd, and Kara watched as the man from the square stepped forward. "Ingulf, it would appear your presence here is quite fortuitous. What will you offer my nephew for the woman?"

The man called Ingulf took a few more steps closer and stared down at Kara with a discerning eye, taking her face between his meaty fingers and turning it left then right. She felt like nothing more than a dress or a pair of shoes, being inspected for quality or durability. She wanted to look away, but her pride – and his grip - wouldn't allow it. Still, she did not want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was frightening her. So instead, Kara glared back at him, her eyes narrowing with hate.

"She is not ugly. Appears to have a good sturdy body," he assessed thoughtfully. "Yet, she has too much fire in her. She will be difficult to control. I will give you seven ore for her."

"She is worth far more than that, Ingulf, and you know it!" Fili protested, wanting to get the most money possible in trade. "You can sell her for near twice that much. Do not insult me with such a low offer."

"Ten then, but no more," Ingulf conceded. "I must make a profit as well."

Murmurs went through the crowd, nodding in agreement over the amount. Ten ore was a fair price, worth nearly four hundred yards of fine homespun cloth.

"Agreed," Fili nodded, happy with the amount. Yet even as he made the bargain, he couldn't help but feel that he was taking a loss on the deal. His gut clenched at the idea of seeing her go to another, but each man who sailed with him needed the coin to get them through the winter. So who was he to selfishly claim the woman and rob them of a bit more profit? No, selling her was the wisest thing to do. "She is yours."

At this, Ingulf took the amount from his money pouch and handed it over to Fili, before reaching down and pulling the woman to her feet. With a nod of respect to the Jarl, he began to lead her out, yet he only got halfway to the door before she seemed to emerge of some form of shock and began to struggle against Ingulf's hold. Many of those standing around laughed at her futile attempt to worm out of the large man's grasp, and in the end, she was practically dragged from the longhouse, her heels digging in every chance she got. Seconds before she disappeared from view, the woman turned and looked directly at Fili, her expression one of fear…and betrayal.

Fili had watched her being led away with a deep frown on his face. Why should he care? She was no longer _his_ concern, and he had other things to occupy his mind. Still, he allowed his gaze to linger on where she had vanished from his sight a little longer than necessary, prompting Kili to nudge him in the arm, giving him a look of confusion. Righting himself quickly, Fili turned his mind back to Thorin and the matter of distributing the treasure they had fought for and won. As the one who owned the ships that sailed on the raids, the Jarl was entitled to his cut, and after that, the rest would be divided between those who had participated in the raid.

.

.

Soon, the treasure had been divided equally, with Thorin more than pleased with his portion as well. His nephews knew where best to raid, how to search out hidden caches, and all doing so with the least amount of casualties among them. He looked over at his sister, Dis, seeing the wide smile on her face over the actions of her sons. Fili and Kili had always been their mother's pride and joy, being the only true things she had left of her husband Flinn. And each day, Dis had watched them grow into fine, strong warriors – ones that brought honor to her and their Jarl.

Once matters were settled, most of the gathering headed back to their own duties, leaving the small family, along with Dwalin and his brother, Balin, to speak in private. Now with not so many eyes upon them, Dis rose and went to Fili and Kili, embracing each one and kissing their cheeks.

"It is good to have you home, my sons," she told them. "You are fine warriors, yet as your mother, I still worry for you when you sail from my sight."

"But we always come back," Kili reminded, giving her an extra hug. "And not only because we love you, but for your delicious home-cooked meals as well!"

"It's true, Mother," Fili laughed. "The entire trip, all Kili did was complain about my cooking - saying how it was not as tasty as yours."

"Then it's a good thing I've already started fixing a large pot of stew for supper tonight, isn't it?" she chuckled, giving both men a wink. "Just be sure to wash, and do not be late."

"We already scrubbed up on the way home this morning," Fili assured her. "And we wouldn't dream of being tardy for supper."

"Good," she smiled, patting their cheeks once more, before exiting the building, presumably to tend to the afore mentioned stew. However, each step she took was watched carefully by the eyes of Erebor's weapons master, Dwalin. Though thankfully no one but his brother, Balin, seemed to notice.

Once Dis was gone, Thorin stood and approached Fili and Kili, examining them closely for any sign of injury.

"Now that your mother is gone, tell me truthfully…did you encounter any troubles?" he demanded, wanting as much information about each raid as possible. It had been some time since he had been on one himself, the duties of a leader often keeping him tied to the village. Yet as the Jarl, he needed to keep up to date on the goings on of his enemies and whether or not the Saxons had discovered new ways to thwart their attacks.

"Very little, and nothing of consequence, Uncle," Fili assured him. "Esger took an arrow to the leg, and Henrik broke his arm, but both will mend. They had one or two soldiers trained for battle in the settlement we attacked, but most were farmers, not owning, or knowing how to use a weapon. They surrendered quickly, and handed over their wealth to us." He then turned and slapped his brother on the back with a smile. "You would be very proud of Kili, Thorin. He led the charge against the gates and battled his way in without a single casualty…other than that of the enemy, of course."

"Of course," Thorin chuckled. "I'm very proud of you both. You do my sister and I credit, and have won the respect of all Erebor." He then turned to the other men standing near. "And you, Dwalin…what is your assessment of the Saxons?"

"They are puny and weak!" he said with a snort of derision. "Their men are the size of boys, and most fight like such as well. I could snap them in half with my bare hands…and have on multiple occasions."

"Well, we can only hope they continue to breed such little men through the winter, while our women give us large, strong, Viking warriors," Thorin laughed. He then laid his hand on Fili and Kili's shoulders. "Now, go take your ease, you have earned a rest, lads."

"Thank you, my Jarl," they both replied in unison, bowing their heads before they turned and left, more than pleased over being home.

"They did well, Thorin," Dwalin informed his friend once the two had left. "The men follow them without fear, and Fili has become very wise in the ways of battle."

"Aye, he will make a fine Jarl one day," Balin added, the older man with the long white beard and kindly face having long been Thorin's most trusted councilor. "You chose wisely when you named Fili your heir. Though, young Kili is just as brave and astute. Both are a credit to the family line of Durin."

"That they are," Thorin agreed, though gave his friends a look of warning. "Yet, do not be too quick to put Fili on the throne. I am still Jarl of Erebor, and until Odin chooses to call me to Valhalla, I fully intend on remaining so."

"Of course," Balin chuckled. "And we wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

 **Fili! What have you done? You can't go selling her like you said you were going to!**

 **Well, I guess that's that...no more chance for them to fall in love. Story is over. Or is it...?**

 **Soooo...is there any new guesses as to what Dwalin's secret is?**

 **More on Wednesday.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc: Chapter 2** \- Yes, the FF site was having some kind of fit this weekend. I too am glad it is over. Sir Hunwald is just freaking out since it was his job to see his Lord's wife was safely delivered...but really, he has his own troubles now. No, Kara is not pleased by any of this, but Kili is getting a kick out of it all. **Chapter 3** \- Yes, Fili has some mysteries to solve...but he doesn't know that yet. And did this chapter help solidify your guess as to what Dwalin's issue is? There ARE a lot of characters in the Hobbit...BUT, there will be a lot of characters I won't be using either. So don't be disappointed if I leave out some of your favorites, simply because I couldn't find a place for them. It's nothing personal against them, ha ha.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

 **Feu d'Argent:** Just wanted to let you know I saw your review for chapter 1, but because you sign in as a guest, I can't respond to your comments. I'm happy you enjoyed Little Son of Durin again, and points to you for reading such a LONG story again! ha ha. Please know that if you send any more reviews they are being received and enjoyed, but I have no way to respond. I am only a few chapters away from finishing this story, so I doubt you will catch up t where I am posting before I hit the DONE button. Thanks again.

PS. do let me know if you saw this note.

.

 **Chapter 5**

 **~X~**

klokken tre = about 3:00pm

* * *

Kara fought and struggled against the iron grip of her new captor, yet unlike the blond Northman, _this_ man was anything but gentle with her. Even when he had been trying to subdue her in the hold of the ship, Fili had never handled her in a manner that would leave bruises. While this barbarian had no qualms about leaving marks on her skin, be it from his grasp or the back of his hand…or so he had growled into her ear. He of course had no idea she understood him, so he chose to emphasize his point with a harsh tone and a threatening jerk of her arm.

Kara had never been manhandled in such a way before, and she found herself wanting to strike out at this brute for daring to do so. She was the daughter of Victor Morgenstern, Earl of Bernicia…or at least she had been raised as such. Yet, with her hands bound, and her mouth still gagged, she was defenseless to stop him from shoving her along, towards that dreaded place she had seen on her way in. _The slave market._

When they arrived, the man named Ingulf forced Kara up onto the platform and then down upon her knees beside the others. The three bedraggled looking men never even once glanced in her direction, as if they already knew the outcome of their fate…and hers as well. She had no idea how long this would take, or how things would proceed, but as the men and women of the village began to come up and inspect the goods for sale, Kara could only wish it would be over soon.

"Take a look, examine them well, and see that I only sell quality merchandise," Ingulf called out to the customers. "We will begin the bidding at klokken tre!"

Kara wasn't sure what that word meant, but after the seventh man had grabbed her by the hair, pulled her head back and inspected her teeth – which were still biting down on the horrid rag in her mouth – she hoped _that_ time would come quickly. If she could only free her hands, she would have hit and scratched at each and every disgusting man who had leaned in close, their grinning faces just begging to be spit upon. But unfortunately, Kara was unable to do anything but kneel there and endure these indignities, whereupon her hope and bravery began to slowly ebb away. What would become of her now?

.

.

Fili and Kili had left the meeting hall with their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, smiling from ear to ear at hearing the words of praise from their Jarl. Ever since they were small, it had been their goal to impress their uncles, and after Frerin had died, they focused all their attentions on pleasing Thorin.

"So, little brother, what do you wish to do first, now that we're home?" Fili asked as they headed through the village, with money in their pockets and time on their hands. "Find yourself a lovely lass who would like to welcome you properly after a successful raid?"

"Nay, I only wish to fill my belly with a mug or two of mead and mother's fine cooking, then sleep for a week," Kili laughed, giving his older sibling a playful shove. "And you?"

"I must visit the blacksmith and the tanner," he explained, holding up the two blades in his left hand. "One of the Saxons I killed was wearing a particularly strong set of armor, and it notched one of my swords. I need to get it repaired." He let his other hand finger the nick in the metal, his brows furrowing as his thumb stumbled across it. "I also lost my sheath, and need to have Dori make me another. Both will cost a fair amount of coin, but a warrior must care for his weapons, or they will not take care of him in battle."

"Then, while you see to your purchases, I'll quench my thirst at the tavern," Kili told him. "And I might even promise to save you at least one mug of mead…but only if you hurry."

"Then I'll not tarry at my errands, brother," Fili assured him, giving him a wave as the two parted ways.

Fili hated the idea of one of his beloved twin blades being damaged, so his first stop was to see Bifur, the blacksmith. He was an odd man, having his power of speech robbed from him when a piece of metal had become lodged in his forehead during a forging accident. Many felt that he would die, but the gods had other ideas, and while the piece still remained in his skull, he had lived to work again. His talent at the forge was legendary, and Fili trusted only Bifur to see that his weapon was returned to fighting condition.

"Can you fix it?" he asked, watching as the older man examined it carefully. After a moment he gave a nod of agreement. He then held up his fingers, showing the price he required for such a task. Fili instantly agreed, willing to fork over any amount necessary. "When should I return for it?" Again, Bifur held up ten fingers. "Ten days?" Fili repeated in a disappointed tone. "Why so long?" When Bifur gestured to the stack of other weapons and farm implements piled around, Fili gave a nod of understanding. Bifur was the best, after all, and his skills in high demand. "Ten days then. Thank you, my friend."

His next stop was the tanner's shop, where Dori, whose hair was so blond it was almost white, sat working at a large table cutting a piece of leather with a sharp blade.

"Fili! I heard you returned," he called in greeting as he entered through the door. "What have you managed to misplace this time…your boots? Your trousers? You must remember to gather up all your clothes when leaving a Saxon woman's bed chambers, lad."

"Aye, a lesson I learned well the first time," he laughed, accepting the good natured ribbing. "No, it was my scabbard I lost on this raid. Yet, I don't begrudge it, since it was your fine leather goods that stopped a blade from cutting into my back. However, I now require another one, specifically made for carrying both my swords." Here he set his remaining weapon on the counter, thinking the man might need it for reference.

"Ahhh, yes, I believe I kept the pattern when I made your last one," Dori nodded, walking over to a cabinet and rifling through several rolled up pieces of cloth until he came across the one he sought. "Here it is. I can have it done in a few days' time, if you are willing to pay up front. The amount of leather, and the quality, will not come cheap, lad…nor will my excellent services."

"It never does," Fili said with an exaggerated sigh, reaching into his coin bag once again. "However, your work is more than worth it."

"That's what I tell all my customers!" Dori barked with laughter, accepting the coins as he bid Fili farewell.

Now, with that done, he tucked his sword into his belt and headed for the tavern, eager to join his brother in downing a few pints. Yet, before he made it ten feet, a voice stopped him in his tracks.

 _"Take your filthy hands off of me, you swine!"_ came the loud cry of the woman Fili had thought he had been done with. Yet he was unable to simply walk away, his own body betraying him as he turned and looked to see where the voice had originated.

There, on the platform, was his former captive, hands still bound behind her, yet the gag had been removed, allowing her to spit out what he could only assume was vile speech in her native tongue. Ingulf was holding her by both arms, placed in front of him as he displayed her to the crowd.

"And what will you give me for this lovely Saxon wench?" He shouted. "Brought in just today, and by the looks of her, she was a highborn lass among her people. She will make a fine bed-slave, or whatever you might desire her for. Shall we start the bidding at twelve ore?"

Fili heard one or two men call out their bids as he slowly made his way to the back of the crowd gathered around. In no time at all the price was up to nineteen ore, which was quite a tidy sum, even for one as pretty as she. Still the bidding went higher, making Fili wonder if he should have asked for more from Ingulf. Yet, when one man stepped forward and called out the sum of twenty-two ore, the crowd grew silent.

It was Detlef…a massive brute of a man, with flame red hair to match his fierce temper. He was a surly cuss, having few friends and more enemies than was wise, and everyone called him the _gravedigger_. However, he had not earned this title due to it being his profession, but because he was known for treating his thralls so poorly that he ended up burying a great deal of them. Fili felt the hair on the back of his neck rise, and a growl escaped his throat at the thought of Detlef owning the woman he had sold to Ingulf. He had hoped she would be bought by one of the other traders and taken far away. But should she be bought by a man from his own village, he would undoubtedly encounter her quite often…and that idea made him physically ill. Especially if he saw her mistreated or harmed by a man as harsh as Detlef.

Yet, what could he do? She was no longer his property, he had sold her.

Detlef leaped up onto the wooden platform and stalked over to where Ingulf stood, the woman still pinned in place by his strong grip.

"I will pay twenty-two ore for the woman," he announced, his tone dripping of evil intentions. "I am in need of a new thrall to warm my bed at night and tend my house. She will do nicely." He then reached out and gripped her chin painfully with his iron-like fingers, before letting them drift southward, down her throat and across her collarbone.

Yet, before his hand could go any lower, Kara leaned back against Ingulf's chest, using him and his hold on her as a brace, and brought her feet up, kicking the man before her with all her might. Both her feet made contact with his abdomen, propelling him backwards hard enough to make him stumble and fall on his rear.

 _"You filthy bastard! I will never belong to you…NEVER!"_ she screamed, thrashing against Ingulf's hold even more, desperate to get away.

Amid laughs and insulting jests from the crowd, Detlef rose to his feet, his eyes full of rage at being humiliated in front of everyone…especially by a female captive. Stalking towards her, he raised his hand, prepared to deal her a blow over the offense, but Ingulf pulled her away, blocking the man from striking.

"Show me your coin first," Ingulf demanded, apparently not caring in the least what the man wished to do with her, just as long as he got paid. "I will not have you damaging my goods before a deal is struck."

Detlef fumed at this, his nostrils flaring as he glared down at the woman in rage. Still, he calmed himself enough to nod in agreement, reaching for his money pouch. Yet, before he could produce the sum, another voice called from the crowd.

"I will pay twenty-three ore for the woman!" Fili announced, stepping through the crowd, all parting for him as he went. When he stood at the base of the platform, he crossed his arms over his broad chest and stared at the two men, completely ignoring the wide-eyed woman now watching him in disbelief.

"You wish to buy her back?" Ingulf questioned, very much confused by this sudden turn of events. "Why?"

"That is my business," Fili growled, knowing he had no explanation for this himself. "Will you accept my offer?"

"Twenty-four!" Detlef countered, apparently still quite angry and willing to pay more for the opportunity to exact his revenge.

"Twenty-five!" came Fili's reply.

"Twenty-six!" the red haired man shouted, balling his fists in defiance.

"Thirty ore," Fili challenged, leaping up onto the platform as he faced Detlef eye to eye, the men about evenly matched. "I can do this all day, _friend_ , can you?" he asked in a snide tone, causing the crowd to murmur in amazement. Never had a thrall gone for so much, and they began to wonder if the two men might actually come to blows over the deal.

Apparently, Fili had reached an amount the other man was unwilling, or unable, to pay. And with a shout of rage Detlef turned and stormed off, shoving at any who unfortunately got in his way as he went.

"Thirty ore, is our last bid," Ingulf called out, obviously eager to see if any might offer more, yet no one spoke, leaving Fili the victor. "Very well, Fili Flinnson, your offer is accepted. Let's see your coin."

Fili shook his head in disbelief as he reached for his money pouch, wondering if the gods had somehow made him go crazy. _Thirty ore!_ What had he been thinking? Yet as his eyes fell upon the woman who now stared at him as if he were Odin himself, he couldn't find it in his heart to take any of it back. Detlef would be angry with him, and he was the type to hold a grudge…but in his gut Fili knew it had been worth it.

Unfortunately, when he dumped out his money, he saw that he was several coins short of his offered amount. Looking up at Ingulf, he gave him a sheepish smile.

"Would you be willing to wait while I return to my home and fetch the rest?" he inquired hopefully.

"No coin, no sale!" Ingulf said with a firm shake of his head. "Shall I call Detlef back then? See if he has the amount _he_ offered in hand?"

Fili was about to open his mouth to protest when a voice from the crowd yelled his name.

"Fili! Here!" came his brother's call, the blond Northman turning just in time to see him tossing his own bag of money in his direction.

Catching it deftly, he nodded his appreciation to Kili and then turned to Ingulf, now handing over the exact amount with a look of satisfaction.

"There…thirty ore, as promised," Fili told him. "The woman is mine."

"Agreed," Ingulf nodded, shoving the somewhat stunned woman towards the blond man. "Yet, for a future Jarl, you have a lot to learn about doing business," he laughed, jingling the coins in his hand, before turning his attention to the sale of the other male thralls.

Fili once again silently chided himself for his foolhardy actions, and steered his newly bought thrall off the platform and over to where Kili stood, grinning like a loon. Tossing the borrowed bag of coins back to his brother, Fili walked passed him, not even looking in his direction.

"So…what happened to your resolve about not owning a thrall, Brother?" Kili chuckled, falling into step alongside as they headed towards the large building near the back of the village. "I thought you said owning one was trouble? What caused you to change your mind?"

"Shut your mouth!" Fili warned, pulling the woman behind him so quickly that she began to stumble in an attempt to keep up. When she faltered a third time, he became frustrated and turned around, scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of grain. Once again, the female struggled, not at all liking her new position, but a swift slap of his palm against her rump effectively stilled her protests. "Would _you_ have let her go to Detlef? I wouldn't send my worst enemy into his hands."

"Nor would I," Kili agreed, his tone changing to one of understanding. "That man would be the death of her, especially after shaming him like she did. Took guts though, you have to give her that."

"More like stupidity, if you ask me," Fili scoffed. "Making an enemy of a man like Detlef is never wise."

"Yet now she has _two_ strong masters to see that she is protected against such dangers," Kili said proudly, causing Fili to stop in his tracks and stare at his brother.

" _Two_ masters?" he questioned.

"Well, I helped pay for her," he explained. "Thus, she's part mine."

"Do you mean for us to _share_ her?" Fili asked in disgust. He and his brother were close, but never had he considered the two of them sharing a woman! "To pass her from my bed to yours every other night?"

"NO! Of course not!" Kili barked, acting as if the idea offended him as well. "I have no intentions of bedding her! What kind of man do you take me for? I only meant she could cook and clean for _me_ from time to time."

"Or I could just pay you back the money you loaned me, and be done with it," he offered, apparently glad they had gotten _that_ little misunderstanding straightened out. The two brothers then continued walking, making their way up the path they were on.

"No, I think I would rather keep partial ownership of the lass," Kili stated smugly, unwilling to let go of his invested interest in the girl. "I've never had a thrall of my own, you know, so maybe it might be fun."

"You might change your tune when Thorin hears of this," Fili sighed, knowing that his uncle would _not_ be pleased. Not only was he their Jarl, but he was also head of their house, one shared by the four of them; Thorin, Dis, Fili and Kili. Thus, the addition of another would be a burden to all, and Fili would have to do some fast talking to convince his uncle and mother to allow him to keep her.

Oh, why hadn't he just let Halsten take the girl? "You know how Uncle feels about foreign thralls, and the idea of one living under his roof…well, let's just say he will not be happy with either of us this day. Still," Fili continued, a sly smile spreading over his lips as he lifted his hand and patted the woman's backside appreciatively. "She is a fine figured lass, and it would be a shame not to get my money's worth out of the deal."

.

.

Up until that moment, Kara had been mostly silent, not because she didn't have a lot to add to this disturbing conversation, but because she had been struck near speechless by what she heard. Firstly, the idea that the blond Northmen would have purchased her back after having sold her in the first place was highly confusing. Yet she could hardly find it in her to be upset over the fact, when that horrid Detlef had been the alternative. Secondly, she couldn't believe her ears when Kili had suggested they _share_ her…yet his meaning had quickly been explained, much to her relief. Still, that didn't settle her fears about what duties she _would_ be expected to perform for the one called Fili. He had firmly objected to the idea of passing her between him and his brother, but did that mean he expected her to share his bed exclusively? But the moment his hand touched her bottom, and not in a reprimanding gesture like before, Kara's anger boiled over.

"Dare to lay a hand on me again, you vinter møtrik, and I swear you will pull back a bloody stub!" she screeched, and this time she made certain to say it in the language she was sure he would understand.

At this, both Fili and Kili came to an abrupt halt, staring at each other as if to confirm what they had just heard. Slowly, yet with great care not to let the woman out of his control, Fili lowered her to the ground, his narrowed eyes searching her face for answers.

"You know our words, woman?" Fili asked, wondering if his ears had somehow deceived him.

"I do! And I will not be a bed-slave! Or a slave of _any_ kind for that matter," she added, giving Kili a stern glare.

"How is it you understand our tongue?" Kili questioned, thinking it had to be a trick of some sort. "Are you a witch, or a sorceress?"

"I learned the speech of your people from two women I knew growing up," she explained, rolling her eyes at the dark-haired man's ludicrous assumption. "They hailed from the lands north of you…but your words are mostly the same."

"Well, that's handy," Kili grinned, pleased that any request he now made of her would be understood. He had not been looking forward to teaching her how to speak their language.

"Is that why you just called me a _winter nut_?" Fili asked, having found the insult rather amusing.

"A what?' Kara questioned, unsure what he meant.

"Vinter møtrik _…_ it is a small seed that drops from the trees in the cold season. A winter nut," he explained.

Kara's cheeks reddened slightly, yet mostly from frustration and not embarrassment. Still, it did not set well with her that her first opportunity to insult the man in his own language had failed so miserably.

"That was not what I meant, but it changes nothing!" she fumed, doing her best to free her arm from his vice-like grip. "I still refuse to serve you – either of you – in any way! I demand that you send me back to my vugge!"

Her last word had Kili laughing once again, telling Kara that she had apparently not used the correct term for _homeland_ , as she had intended.

"I suppose we could try, but I doubt you would still fit in the little bed you once used as a child," Kili told her, finding it amusing that she had asked to be sent home to her cradle.

Kara stomped her foot in anger, as well as embarrassment, wishing that her hands were free so that she could slap the silly grin off the dark-haired Viking's face.

"It matters not where you wish to go," Fili broke in. "For you are going nowhere, lass, no matter how much you beg or plead," he finished sternly, already more than fed up with the trouble this woman had caused him, both in money and peace of mind.

"I would never beg before the likes of you, heathen!" she spat.

"You will if you know what's good for you, _girl_. I not only captured you, but also bought and paid for you, at a price far beyond your true worth, I might add," Fili informed her. "You belong to me now, and you best get used to the idea. Otherwise, I might be tempted to sell you to Detlef, and you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"You wouldn't dare!" she growled, knowing that was the last thing in the world she wanted. Yet when Fili suddenly pulled a small dagger from some hidden pocket on his person, and pointed it directly at her, she began to rethink her position.

"Don't bet on it!" Fili threatened, leaning in close so that their faces were only inches apart. True, he was only bluffing, but she didn't need to know that. "Push me too far and I just might." He then spun her around and sliced through the rope binding her hands, before sheathing his weapon. "Now come, and don't even think of giving me trouble!" And so they continued on, with her being pulled along beside him, as Kili hurried to catch up.

"So…what's your name?" the younger warrior asked in a somewhat pleasant voice. When she seemed to be purposefully ignoring him, Kili pressed on. "You _do_ have a name, don't you?" Again only silence. "If not, I suppose we could just call you _thrall,_ but that might get confusing with so many others like you around the village. And the same would go with referring to you simply as _woman_. So maybe we should call you…" he stopped there when Kara turned to him in a huff.

"Of course I have a name, you idiot!" she hissed. "I am Karoline Elizabeth Victoria Morgenstern, daughter of Earl Victor and Lady Elizabeth of Bernicia."

"That's a lot of names for only one person," Fili pointed out, not even bothering to look at her as they continued on. "However, I will _not_ be calling you that, for it would take me all day."

"Kara then!" she huffed. "If you must call me anything, you may call me Kara."

"That _is_ shorter," Fili nodded in thoughtful agreement. "Yet _thrall_ sounds just as good to my ears."

"Call me that again, and I will scratch you næse out!" she threatened.

"Did you perhaps mean my _eyes_?" Fili asked with a snort of humor, pointing at one in example. She had actually said the word for nose, but he got the idea.

This earned a growl of frustration from his captive, causing the grin on Fili's face to grow larger. Perhaps owning this female would turn out to be amusing after all. He did admire her spirit, and even when she looked at him with hatred in her eyes, he found she stirred his blood.

 _Yes…this could prove quite interesting indeed,_ the blond Viking thought to himself.

* * *

 **Well, let's hope it will be interesting for Kara as well...AND my lovely readers!**

 **So, did Fili buying her back fulfill all your expectations?**

 **Did anyone foresee Kili owning a portion of her as well? What a helpful brother Kili is...right?**

 **But making an enemy of Detlef didn't seem the wisest thing to do.**

 **Well, now they know she can understand them...sort of...so things should move along more smoothly. (snicker) Yah, right!**

 ****All the Viking words I used were courtesy of Google Translate and are either Danish or Norwegian.****

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **HelloJawsie:** Thanks for the kind review. Your PM capabilities are turned off, so I couldn't respond to you privately. I have never tried my hand at the "girl falls into Middle earth and goes on the quest" scenario before, but I HAVE thought up several things I would have a character do if they did. ha ha. I am glad you are enjoying my alternate universe with our dwarf boys (and girls). I thought it would be a fun change from my last story, and so far I am having a wonderful time with it. ha ha. Thanks for the review.

 **abc:** Ha ha, yes, Bilbo does NOT seem Viking-ish at all. But again, we will just have to see if any of my characters in the story fit them...but I don't plan on writing in a character JUST so they can play a part. As you probably just read...Fili did indeed regret his decision and he has got Kara back. However, not everyone will be as happy about that as Kili is. Sure, DD sounds fine to me, but you know our Dwalin...it might take him a while before he gets the nerve to do anything about it. Thorin will have about as much say in the matter as Dis lets him. ha ha. Jarl Thorin might be scary, but Dis is terrifying. ha ha. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

 **~X~**

* * *

Kara was still angry when they arrived at the massive longhouse to the left of the meeting hall where she had been taken earlier. However, this building was obviously a home, and if she assumed correctly, it was where the two Vikings on either side of her lived. The door was intricately carved with thick wooden handles that stuck out in the figures of monstrous beasts, and like before, she was required to step over the raised threshold as she entered. Once inside, she was taken aback at the rather homey nature of the place, with fur covered chairs around a central fire pit, and even a sturdy looking table and benches for eating at. Kara had been told so many stories about the raiders of the north, about how they were barbarians that ate with their hands, slept on the ground like dogs, and drank the blood of their enemies. Yet, looking around, it appeared as if they lived like normal people.

As she let her eyes drift around the room, Kara saw there was a second level to it, a set of wooden stairs leading to a long balcony that ran the length of the home. It overhung more than half the width of the building, with what appeared to be four rooms, each with a doorway screened off by a thick piece of woven fabric. Solid doors would have been better for privacy, but Kara figured a curtain made more sense, thus allowing heat from the fire pit to rise and fill the rooms above.

To the right of her was a wooden partition, preventing Kara from seeing what lay beyond, but if the sounds coming from the area were any indication, she could guess it was a kitchen of sorts. She was proven correct when from around the corner stepped the woman she had seen in the meeting house earlier. She still wore the fine dress from before, but now had a plainer looking floor-length tunic over it, possibly serving as an apron. The dark haired woman was carrying a wooden bowl filled with chopped root vegetables, obviously planning to add them to the simmering pot that hung over the fire in the middle of the room. She smiled warmly when she saw the two men, but it quickly faded when she noticed Kara standing between them.

"And what is this?" she demanded, her sharp tone making it clear that she was none too pleased. "I thought you sold this one to Ingulf. What is _she_ doing here?"

"I bought her back," Fili told her, sounding more confident than he appeared. "I had my reasons, Mother."

 _Ahhh, so this was Fili and Kili's mother,_ Kara deduced. And was apparently no happier about her being there than she was. She now realized that this was also the home of the leader of the community, where Kara would now be living…if she did in fact _choose_ to keep living. And with the options presented to her at present, taking her own life was beginning to look more and more appealing to Kara.

"Ones I hope you intend to justify to me and your uncle," she chided him sternly, walking past them as she poured the vegetables into the steaming pot, stirring it a few times before laying down her utensil and staring at the three of them. "He will not approve of this, and neither do I."

"But mother, Detlef was going to buy her," Kili broke in, acting as if that alone was reason enough. At hearing this, the woman's face did soften just a bit, and she even managed a brief look of pity for Kara, before her mask of disdain fell back into place.

"Still, regardless of that, you know the foolishness of keeping such a woman, Fili," she continued in reprimand. "You are to one day be Jarl, you cannot afford any bastard sons, nor would any respectable woman approve of sharing her husband with a whore."

"I AM NO WHORE!" Kara shouted, sick and tired of being spoken about as if she were not even there. "I am a free woman, and the daughter of an Earl!"

When Dis' eyes grew wide at her use of their tongue, Fili couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that she speaks our language…mostly," he asked.

"Yes…you apparently did," Dis grumbled, hating to be surprised like that. She then glared at Kara. "Yet that changes nothing. No matter what you wish to call yourself, here you are still a lowly thrall, good for only two things. You have no rights, no voice, and should you displease your owner in any way, he has the power to punish you…or even kill you, if he sees fit. You are barely a step above the pigs and chickens."

Kara opened her mouth to speak again, prepared to inform this woman exactly how wrong she was, but Fili's large hand quickly clamped over her mouth, effectively shutting her up.

"See, she is willful and disrespectful," Dis sneered. "But not for long when Thorin gets an earful of her sharp tongue. You do recall what he did to the last thrall who spoke out of turn in his presence."

"Aye, mother," Fili nodded, grumbling a bit as he scowled down at the irritating woman within his grasps. "I will make sure she is taught how to behave."

"And weren't you saying not too long ago that you could use some help with the cooking and household chores?" Kili added, doing his best to aid his brother in advocating for Kara to stay. "I'm sure she knows how to wash, cook, and clean."

"I am more than capable of taking care of our home and the three of you! I need _no_ help!" Dis stated adamantly, her eyes narrowing in anger. "Besides, with the way she's dressed, and from the look of her soft hands, I doubt she knows how to do anything but order people around." Here she gave another scathing glare at Kara. "Still, I will say no more and allow your uncle to set you straight on this matter. Now, get her out of my sight before she offends me even further," she instructed, waving her eldest son off.

"Yes, Mother," Fili nodded, taking Kara by the arm as he led her up the stairs, his hand still clamped tightly over her mouth.

"Kili, I need more firewood," Dis informed her younger son, her tone still snappish. "Bring in a few loads, or no dinner for you tonight."

"But Mother!" Kili whined, giving her a look he knew would melt her heart. "It smells so good!"

"Then get me wood," she laughed, unable to stay angry with him for long. "And you can have an extra-large helping for your efforts." This seemed to motivate the warrior, and he hurried off to comply with his mother's wishes.

.

.

Fili did not release Kara's mouth until they were inside his bed chamber, with the curtain pulled shut. His had been the third one down the hallway, with the first more than likely being his uncle's, the second for his mother, and the fourth assigned to Kili. It was dark in the room, with only a small amount of light coming from the slightly open window. There was no glass with which to stop the cold, so it was obviously kept closed to hold in the warmth. When Fili finally released Kara, she moved quickly to the farthest corner of the room, eager to get away from his touch. The blond warrior didn't seem to mind, and busied himself with lighting a candle or two, until she could see the room clearly.

It was more spacious than she had initially thought, with enough room to walk around the medium size bed, as well as house a small table, a chair, and a wooden trunk. There were a few personal items here and there, as well as a wash basin and water pitcher setting on the table, apparently for cleaning or drinking. One thing she did not see was a chamber pot…and that worried her. Not that she would be staying here long, if _she_ had anything to say about it!

Another thing she noticed was the fact that it was much warmer on the second level, which was no surprise, since heat rises. This was more than likely why the bed chambers had been built up here, and Kara found it necessary to remove her cloak, the article of clothing now far too hot against her skin.

"Sit," Fili instructed, pulling the chair away from the wall and placing it in front of him.

"I'm not a dog!" she told him defiantly.

"No, of course not. A dog would be far easier to train, and more quick to learn obedience," Fili told her in exasperation, storming over and grabbing her by the forearm as he forced her to take a seat. "I am stronger than you, and heavily armed. Do not test me, _woman_!"

"Kara! My name is Kara!" she spat back at him.

"I will call you by your name when you cease fighting me, and earn such a reward," he continued, taking a roll of white cloth and a small jar off a shelf. He then came over and sat on the bed, reaching out to take one of her hands in his, pushing up the sleeve of her dress and exposing her wrist. It was red and raw from her struggles against her bonds during her time at the slave-market, and with great care, Fili began to rub it with a minty smelling paste, then wrap it securely. Once he had done so to both of her wrists, he sat back and stared at her expectantly. "The customary thing would be to thank me," he stated when she did not speak a word. "Or are manners something you Saxons have no use for."

"You expect me to be _grateful_ for a bit of salve and a few grenes?" she barked out with a disbelieving laugh, gesturing to the bandages on her writs.

"I would only have used grenes if I was splinting a broken arm," Fili explained, his expression a cross between a smirk and a look of exasperation.

"What?" Kara demanded.

"The word grene means tree branch…not bandage," Fili explained, pointing to the cloth the encircled her wrist.

"Well…whatever you call it, the point is, all of this is _your_ fault!" she fumed. "As well as the part where I was injured in the first place! I never asked to be taken, nor to be sold, or to be bought back for that matter. So if you are looking for gratitude, you will be sorely disappointed."

"I can see this is going to be more difficult than I hoped," he told her with a sigh. "And more painful for you in the long run should you continue to fight me." He stood up and put the items back in the trunk, all the while moving with a steady grace that spoke of great restraint.

"If you send word to my Uncle Edmond, in Bernicia, I'm certain he will pay a great deal to see me ransomed back, but only if I remain unharmed… _and undefiled_!" she told him, doing her best to appeal to his materialistic side. "He is an Earl that resides in Castle Morgenstern, and I am his only living relative. Let me write to him, I am sure he will make my return worth your while." Sadly, Kara was not as sure of her words as she hope they sounded, but right now she would grasp at any straw that presented itself.

"There will be no more ships sailing west until after winter, and even then, Vikings do not ransom captives…we put them to use," he told her, turning to stare at her without expression. "You are _my_ thrall now, and you will remain so until I no longer have a use for you. Such is your fate…get used to it, woman."

"MY NAME IS KARA!" she screamed, anger and utter despair causing her to lash out. "I have a name!" And before Fili could react, she had lunged towards him with great speed, her fists making contact with his face and neck.

It took very little effort to subdue her, for even if she was taller than any Saxon women he had previously encountered, she was still no match for his strength. One or two of her first blows might leave a slight bruise, but Fili doubted he was in any danger of being mortally wounded. Still, Kara fought him like a wild cat, unwilling to give in, or give up. Only when he had wrapped his arms firmly around her, pinning her angry fists between their bodies, did she calm. She was breathing heavily, her anger and rage spent, but once again the girl did not shed a tear.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked in a bored tone. "How long will it take you to realize that your efforts to fight me are worthless?"

"As long as it takes me to escape…or to kill you," she managed to get out between ragged breaths, hoping her words were punctuated with conviction.

Fili only laughed, causing her ire to blaze to life once more. Yet, before she could open her mouth to retaliate, there came a loud booming voice from the room below them.

"FILI! Get down here now!" came the Jarl's demands, making Fili wince at the sharpness of his tone.

With a sigh, the blond released her, quickly walking around the room as he gathered up anything he felt she might try to use as a weapon, and placed them inside the trunk. Attaching a lock to the lid, he firmly secured it in place and pocketed the key, heading for the door. Before leaving, he turned and looked at Kara, his eyes conveying a firm warning.

"Do _not_ leave this room," he ordered, pulling the curtain shut behind him as he left.

Kara all but collapsed the moment Fili was gone, barely making it to the bed before her legs gave way. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically. Keeping up this level of anger and rage was draining, and while all she wanted to do was shut her eyes and let blessed sleep take her away, her curiosity had other ideas. Staggering to the doorway on wobbly knees, she positioned herself next to the curtain, sitting on the floor as she prepared to eavesdrop.

.

.

"You called, Uncle?" Fili asked, descending the stairs as if he hadn't a care in the world. He had long ago learned that if he automatically took on a guilty expression, Thorin would assume he had something to be ashamed of. And in Fili's mind, he had done _nothing_ wrong. Granted, spending thirty ore on the woman, when his cut had been less than one, had not been exceptionally smart, but it was his money and he could do with it as he pleased.

"I have sent your mother on an errand, so we might speak in private. Is it true that you bought that Saxon girl back from Ingulf?" he demanded, using the stern voice of the Jarl, and not that of an uncle.

"It is," Fili nodded.

"Have you gone mad?" Thorin roared. "You would bring such a woman into this house, insulting your mother, and setting a bad example for your brother?"

"Kili is a grown man, able to choose his own course," Fili countered. "And he, in fact, is part owner in the thrall as well, seeing as how he helped pay for her."

"HE WHAT?" This truly angered Thorin, feeling as if both his nephews had lost their minds.

"Don't worry, he only wishes for someone to wash his clothes and do his mending," Fili was quick to explain.

"Well, that's bad enough!" the dark-haired Jarl fumed. "I did not raise you both to become lazy, depending on others to do your work for you. If you wish for a woman to care for your needs, find a lass from the village and marry her! Do not take the easy way out and just buy a thrall." He then leaned in, pointing a finger at him in warning. "As my heir, you are expected to marry only a woman of our own kind. I have never forced a wife on you, and I never will, but from a very young age you have known our laws, and I expect you to follow them. A man who lives without discipline, dies without honor."

"And you somehow feel that I am rebelling against my duty and our laws, simply by wishing to own a thrall, Uncle?" Fili challenged. "I know I have certain responsibilities, but do I not have the right to choose my own course, how I will live, the path I shall walk? If the gods do not object to my claiming the woman, why should you…or mother?"

At this Thorin's eyes fell away, as if he did not wish to answer that question.

"What of your duty to marry and father sons?" Thorin countered, eager to change the direction of the conversation.

"I have not altered my thinking on the matter," he assured his Jarl. "Yet, until the day such a lass captures my heart, what harm is there in keeping the woman? If I grow bored of her, I can always sell her. If not, the winter is coming and a warrior's bed gets mighty cold during the white season. Do I not fight and raid in your name, Uncle? Do I not bring you honor and riches? I have always done everything you have asked of me and more. Would you now begrudge me my choice to buy a simple thrall?"

Thorin was silent for a long while, but in the end, he had to admit that Fili made a fine point. Both his nephews had never brought dishonor upon their family in any way, and Fili was still young, with plenty of time ahead of him to settle down. As far as Thorin knew, his blond nephew did not have his eye on any maiden, and truth be told, the Jarl couldn't think of one lass that stood out from any others that he might recommend either. Perhaps the woman Fili was meant to choose had simply not appeared yet. So where was the harm in letting him keep one insignificant Saxon thrall?

"Very well, you may keep her… _for now_ ," Thorin conceded. "Yet, I would tread lightly around your mother if I were you. She will not take too kindly to the idea of having this wench around."

"I will speak with her," Fili promised, already dreaming up several things he might do for her that would soften her heart. The two brothers had, on multiple occasions, landed themselves in a mountain of trouble with their mother as they grew, and he knew of a few ways to get back into her good graces.

"Make sure that you do," Thorin warned. "I will not see this home turned on its ear by having a pair of females constantly at each other's throat. And if it comes down to choosing between them, I'm putting my money on your mother."

"No sane man would do otherwise," Fili nodded, a slight look of worry behind his eyes.

"Just remember, Fili…it is easier to look after a hundred sheep, than one woman," Thorin told him, speaking as if from experience. "Now, I have matters to see to before dinner, and like you, I too dare not be late and risk angering your mother further," Thorin told him, his stomach already growling from the smell of the hearty stew boiling in the pot a few yards away.

And without another word, Thorin left the longhouse, still uneasy over Fili's uncharacteristic decision. The lad was good looking, a fine warrior, and if rumors were true, had no trouble finding a willing lass to join him between the furs. So why did he suddenly feel the need to own this girl? Sure, the Jarl had noticed her beauty, one would have to be blind not to, but she was a foreigner…and thus off limits for Fili to ever consider as a wife. He was only asking for trouble, Thorin knew this.

As he walked through the village, heading for his destination, the tall warrior allowed his eyes to drift to a specific lodge, one located not very far from his own longhouse. Slowing his pace, Thorin stared at the doorway, wishing that the woman with the smile like summer, and eyes like the moss on the forest trees, would step out and greet him. Yet, he knew she was not there. Olane was in Dale, and would remain so for perhaps another month at least. She was not _his_ woman, had never been, nor would she ever be…and yet Thorin felt her absence within Erebor as if his own heart was missing.

Without permission, his mind began to drift back to the first time he had ever met the beautiful healer with the tender hands and a heart of a warrior. He had known from the moment he laid eyes on her that she was the only woman he would ever love…but sadly, she already belonged to another. _His brother._

~XXX~

Thorin had returned from a successful raid, their ships loaded down with great quantities of silver, precious metals, and textiles. He and his men had been gone for over a month, yet that was nothing to a young, ambitious warrior of only twenty-two summers.

As the crowds massed around them, welcoming them home, he could hear his younger brother, Frerin, calling his name. Raising his eyes, he caught sight of the sandy-haired man weaving through the others in an effort to get to him. Frerin was large, as most of his people were, but even as stocky as he was, there seemed to be a skip in his step to match the constant smile on his face. And Thorin loved him fiercely.

"Thorin! Thorin!" he called, engulfing his brother in a hearty embrace. "So good to have you back, brother!" He then pulled away and looked at him with a cheeky grin. "Did you bring me anything?"

"Just a swift kick in the arse, and that's more than you deserve," Thorin chuckled, the customary greeting between the two never failing to make him laugh. "And what about you, little brother, what do you have for me?"

"News! The best news ever, in fact!" the younger man announced, taking hold of his arm and pulling him through the crowd and towards the longhouse, eager to share it with Thorin.

"Have the beautiful women of the village sprouted a third breast since I've been away?" That suggestion earned him a loud laugh from his brother, as well as a scolding slap on the arm.

"No, you crazy old bear! I've taken a wife!" he blurted out, unable to contain his excitement any longer.

"YOU WHAT?" Thorin roared, shocked to the core over this revelation. "WHEN? WHO?" He had not even known that his younger brother had been interested in marriage…but apparently he had been mistaken.

"No one _you_ would know…in fact, I only met her two weeks ago," he told his older sibling with a smile.

"Two weeks? And you couldn't have waited to make her yours until I got back so I could be a part of your happy day?" Suddenly Thorin was slightly upset with Frerin.

"Well…it was kind of a spur of the moment thing, brother," the younger man said, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away sheepishly. "You see, father and the Jarl of Moria met to discuss a treaty, and to seal the deal…"

"He offered _you_ up like a sacrificial goat to be slaughtered!" Now Thorin was really upset, but not at his brother…at his father! Long had he and his sire gone round and round over this barbaric tradition, that of sealing a deal by offering a marriage contract. Granted, as the oldest son, and heir, he was exempt from this, the law stating that he must marry a woman of their own kind, and not a potential foreigner, but Frerin and Dis were not. "I will throttle Father for doing this to you! He and I will have words, I swear!"

"No, Thorin!" he pleaded, placing himself in front of the enraged man, doing his best to halt his progress. "I don't mind. Really! Olane is…is…well, she's wonderful! I couldn't have wished for a more lovely, kind, and skilled wife. And I can't wait for you to meet her, for I just know that you will love her as well!"

Sadly, truer words were never spoken, and from that day forward, Thorin had known the true meaning of pain. For the moment he laid eyes on the wife of his brother, he knew in his heart that she _should_ have been his.

Yet, for the sake of Frerin's happiness, Thorin kept his feelings to himself, never once letting on how much he envied his younger brother. Olane was indeed everything Frerin had described. She had long chestnut colored hair, the loveliest hazel eyes, and a body that would make any man kill to have her. And worst of all, she appeared just as taken with Frerin as he was with her, so much so that often Thorin felt sick at his stomach at how much they seemed to revel in their love. Each touch, each kiss, and every whispered word of affection had been like a dagger to his heart.

Thorin began to go on more raids, stay away longer, and volunteered for multiple patrols during the winter - whatever would keep him as far away from his brother and sister-in-law as possible. And while Frerin appeared oblivious to Thorin's standoffish ways, Olane seemed to make a point of seeking him out, to offer her friendship, and do all she could to include him in their family bliss. It was done innocently, of course, that was simply the kind of woman she was, and it made things all the more difficult for Thorin to endure. How could she know that each smile sent his way was like a dagger to his heart, each platonic touch like a fire that burned? And he could never speak of the torture he endured, for to do so would bring dishonor to him and all his kin. Olane was his brother's wife. And that was a line that Thorin would _never_ cross.

Thankfully, Dis had been spared the horrors of being paired off to fortify a treaty, and had married Flinn, a fine warrior and friend to both her brothers. And when little Fili was born, Thorin put all his energies into seeing that the lad was raised to be his heir…for he knew he would never take another as wife. Sure he had his share of women in his bed, but never did he desire to sire children with any of them, nor would he, especially out of the bonds of matrimony. For Thorin understood that as Jarl, having too many heirs could easily lead to rivalry, and spell doom for him. For history was full of leaders who had fallen to the sword of their own kin, all fighting for the right of succession.

No, Dis had saved Thorin from what he had long felt was a fate worse than death, that of being forced to marry a woman he did not love simply to father sons to carry on after him. Fili…and then Kili, would be his heirs. They would follow in his footsteps. And when Flinn died, leaving Dis alone with two wee sons to raise, both he and Frerin stepped up, shouldering the duties of training the lads as their father should have.

Frerin had always hoped that he and Olane would have children of their own, and when his beloved sister-in-law at last came to be with child, the happy couple could not have been more joyful. Thorin however, sulked in the shadows, jealousy eating away at his mind and soul, knowing he should be happy for them, but unable to feel it in his heart. Every time he had looked at Olane, he wished it was _his_ child she carried… _his_ babe growing inside her belly. But then he would remember how much he loved his brother, and repent over his wicked and hateful thoughts.

Yet, when tragedy struck, Thorin felt as low as the belly of a snake, fearing that his jealous thoughts had reached the ears of the gods, and they had decided to teach him a lesson.

It was two years after the death of Flinn, when Fili was eight and Kili had just turned three, that Olane had returned to Moria for a time to visit with her family. Wishing to spend time with her older sister and little niece, before her own child was to be born. Frerin had taken her there, but was forced to return due to the health of their father, not wishing to leave Thorin and Dis to care for the village as well as their aging parent alone. There was little doubt that Thorin would become the new Jarl very soon, but Frerin hoped that their sire would hold on long enough to see the birth of their child.

Yet, before Frerin could journey back to retrieve Olane, Moria was struck by an unknown army that had sailed out of the southwest. They had not come for silver or goods, but instead murder and vengeance, for they showed no mercy as they put to the sword everyone they found; men, women, and children.

When news of the raid reached the ears of those in Erebor, many warriors sailed to their aid, but they were too late. The village was decimated, with the vile invaders lining the bloody streets with spiked poles, bearing the heads of the slain. Out of all those that had called Moria their home, only seven had survived the massacre, and much to Frerin's joy, Olane had thankfully been one of them.

Sadly, the grievous injury's that had nearly taken her life, had not only put an end to that of their unborn child, but any hopes of her ever carrying a babe again. Frerin had been devastated, and the two wept bitterly once Olane had recovered enough to learn of the fate of their child.

Moria was abandoned, with the few survivors finding refuge in Erebor, since no one wished to rebuild after such a loss, for the dead had been beyond the count of grief. It took Olane many months to recover, yet to this day, Thorin knew she still grieves for her lost child, and that of her family. She had done her best to protect them, but was no match for the onslaught of warriors who attacked that day. Olane had been forced to watch her father and sister fall to the sword, her brother-in-law beheaded, and her little niece ripped from her arms by a foreign soldier before being stabbed herself. She still woke screaming at times, reliving those moments, and wondering what horrible fate had befallen her sister's child. Only Odin knew the truth.

Yet, Olane's sorrows was far from over, for only five years later, she lost her husband as well. Frerin, in an act of selflessness, had stood his ground and fought insurmountable odds during a raid, in hopes that his fellow warriors would live to fight another day. They had managed to bring his body back home with them, whereupon Olane had thrown herself on his corpse and cried as if her heart would break. That was the day that Thorin not only lost his little brother, but had also sworn to bury his feelings for the only woman he had ever loved. His declaration could only bring her more sorrow, and he would never wish that upon Olane…so, he kept silent - never speaking of his unrequited love.

~XXX~

Thorin shook his head, willing the memories to return to the recesses of his mind where they belonged. Olane had remained in Erebor, but she had removed herself from his home after Frerin had perished, preferring her own little house where she could continue her skills as a healer. She had learned much from Oin, the old man who had tended to many of the births, injuries, and even his share of deaths, but he was growing old and many now turned to Olane when they were ailing.

Yet for all her skills, she most enjoyed serving as a _jóðmóðir,_ aiding the women during birth, for she said _that_ was when she felt the closest to the gods, when a new life was placed within her hands. She had become very skilled at the task, her first delivery having been her own sister's child near twenty winters ago, and her services were highly sought after by many in other villages as well.

That is what had taken her to Dale, the hope that she might be able to see Jarl Bard's wife through her last month of pregnancy and bring the babe to birth. Bard's wife, Sassa, was frail, and her previous delivery had been troublesome, so no one knew if she would make it through this one or not. But with Olane there, at least she had a fighting chance. It would be a shame if she were to die, leaving the young Jarl to raise his two other children, and possibly a third, without the aid of his wife. Yet, such was life…and Thorin knew all too well what a cruel mistress fate could be.

And now, thanks to Fili, Thorin now had another thing to worry over. He knew allowing his nephew to keep the Saxon thrall would enrage his sister, and he fully understood her reasons. But history need not repeat itself, and Fili was a wise and resolute warrior, one who knew his duty and would not allow himself to be swayed by a pretty face. At least that was what he hoped, and what he would tell his sister…not that it would help. He was not looking forward to sharing a table with her tonight, that was for sure.

"Thorin!" came Dwalin's bellowing voice from a nearby doorway. "Are you coming or not?"

"Aye…I'm coming," he called back, fixing his mind on his current duties and pushing all thoughts of Fili and his woman out of his mind.

* * *

 **Well, now you know a bit more about Thorin and _his_ troubles. Poor guy, unrequited love really sucks.**

 **Now, I wonder why Dis was so adamant that Fili NOT keep Kara.**

 **And will he ever call her by her name? Tune in next week to find out!**

 **Disclaimer:** I made up that whole bit about Fili having to marry a Viking lass because he was Thorin's heir. No where did I find a law that said that while doing research - that idea just fit my story line and made trouble for my characters, so I ran with it.

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** yah, I tend to not let things be drawn out too long, and I wanted to get things moving. ha ha. And yes, brothers share...but NOT THAT. ha ha. Kili is a kick in the head, ha ha. And I might just go around calling people a winter nut if they irritate me as well. Well, as I hope you just read, you saw exactly how Thorin and Dis reacted...so it looks like Kara has some 'winning over' to do, and Fili will need to do some kissing up to his mom. ha ha. Kili already has that covered, he got her some firewood, thus earning him his dinner. Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

 **Well, I have to give a hand to all you sleuths out there, looks like my plot hints were not as subtle as I thought. ha ha. Hope you like where I'm taking this. Thanks!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **~X~**

 _For pokker = Damn it_

* * *

When Fili returned to his room, he found Kara still sitting on the floor beside the doorway, and from the look on her face, he knew she had heard every word. The question was, how much had she understood?

"If keeping me is so distasteful to your family, why not just let me go?" she questioned, looking up at him with hope-filled eyes. "Wouldn't I be far less trouble for you if I were gone? If I simply went back to where I came from?"

"Yes, perhaps," Fili was forced to admit, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "Yet, it is best that you put such ideas out of your mind, for they will _not_ come to pass. This is your home now, whether it be your fate to remain with me, or with another, this is all there is for you."

"But what if…" she began, desperation in her voice, but he cut her off with his harsh tone.

"Stop looking behind you, woman! You are no longer going in that direction!" he commanded. "I will hear no more on the subject, and should you persist, I will be forced to punish you."

Kara opened her mouth to argue, but wisely shut it just as quickly when she saw the look of warning in his steel blue eyes. She could tell he meant it, and she was in no hurry to learn how these heathens dealt with disobedience. Not that she had any intention of bowing to his wishes either, but a wise man had once said, it is best to pick your battles, for you cannot win them all.

"Now, remain here while I see to a few things, and I will return to fetch you for dinner," he told her, eager to get out from under her condemning stare.

"Wait!" she nearly cried out, leaping to her feet as her hands fidgeted in front of her. "I…I need to use the chamber pot."

"The what?" Fili asked, unfamiliar with that term.

"The…the…the bucket from the ship," she clarified, hoping he would understand.

"The piss-bucket?" Fili inquired.

"Must you heathens always be so foul in your speech?" she huffed.

"Must you Saxons always be so prudish?" he countered. "We do not keep such things within our homes," Fili told her with a look of disgust on his face. "If you have a need, you go outside and squat behind a bush or tree. Only animals crap where they sleep."

"You…you mean you simply do your business outside in the open…where all can see?" Kara squawked. "You _are_ barbarians!"

"That very well might be, but we are barbarians who piss outside," he huffed, taking her by the arm and leading her down the stairs and out the back exit. Behind the Jarl's longhouse there were quite a few small trees and bushes, the larger ones apparently having been thinned out so one could see beyond the spiked wall around the village. "There you go," he offered, waving his hand as if expecting her to happily pick a location.

"Uuugggg!" she fumed, stomping over to where she felt she might have a measure of privacy, doing her business quickly behind a bush, in hopes of lessening her humiliation. _It didn't work_. When she was done, Kara headed back towards her captor, but her eyes fell upon something that might be very helpful. There, not too far away from the small window to Fili's bedchamber, was a somewhat crude looking ladder, leaning against the side of the longhouse. Kara quickly averted her eyes, not wanting the Viking to notice she had seen it. Perhaps that could somehow be the means of her escape. Thankfully, Fili didn't appear to have seen her interest in the item, and took her back inside, depositing her within his small room once again.

"Now, do _not_ move from here," he ordered, pointing to the floor as if to he feared she might not understand.

"Yes, _master_ ," she spat at him, using the most sarcastic tone she could muster.

"There, see…you're learning already," he chuckled, knowing full well she had not meant it in a subservient way, but he still considered it a victory. And before she could fire off a scathing retort, he left the room, heading downstairs in search of his brother.

.

.

It didn't take him long to find Kili, the dark-haired warrior busy splitting firewood for his mother at the far end of the longhouse.

"Kili," Fili called as he neared, halting his brother in mid-swing. "We need to talk."

"We do?" he questioned, laying down the tool as he tossed a few of the split pieces into a pile. "What about?"

"Mother," Fili stated, turning one of the logs on end and sitting down, gesturing for Kili to do the same. When they were seated next to each other, the blond leaned in and whispered quietly, so their voices could not be overheard. "She's not happy with me…or you either, for that matter."

"But mostly you," Kili corrected. "She has no idea the girl is part mine, so she still likes me."

"Yet why?" Fili questioned, their mother's rage over him buying a thrall baffling him.

"Because I'm better looking than you?" Kili began to rattle off, misunderstanding his brother's question. "I also do more things to please her, and she has _always_ loved me more."

"No, you idiot!" the older brother grumbled, shoving at Kili in exasperation. "Why is she so upset over Kara? Uncle was livid, yet at least he could be reasoned with…yet, I've never seen mother so angry or unyielding. Why?"

"I too found her reaction odd…yet, maybe she prefers to be the only female in the home?" he offered. "She does have a point though, you _are_ required to marry a lass of your own kind…and should you develop any attachment to Kara, it would make things difficult for you, and your future wife."

"A woman, I will point out, who does not yet even exist," Fili reminded him. "So I truly don't see the problem."

"Females are a mystery, sent by the gods to test our powers of reason," Kili said with a sigh, repeating the words he had heard his uncle say many times in the past. "But, I'm sure Mother will come around in time. You just make sure to keep Kara in line…any dishonor she brings upon herself, will reflect badly on you."

"And _you_ as well, brother…for she _is_ part yours. Unless you now wish to sell your share in her back to me?" he offered with a grin.

"Not a chance!" Kili laughed. "I've already been dreaming up all sorts of things I'm going to have her do for me…starting with darning my socks. I'm sick of my toes poking out at the ends."

"You could always sew them up yourself, you know," Fili suggested.

"That's woman's work!" the younger brother huffed.

"Best not let Mother, or a few of the other shield maidens, hear you say that. Elsewise you'll be missing a few of those toes you're so concerned about. Thus eliminating the need to have the holes in your socks fixed."

"Aye," Kili agreed with a laugh, though realizing his brother was right about his mother's reaction to his words.

"Now, come help me with something, will you?" Fili asked, rising to his feet as he signaled for Kili to follow, putting his finger to his lips in a gesture to be quiet. When the two brothers made it to the side of the longhouse and peeked around the back, Fili knew his intuition had been correct, for there, nearly halfway down the ladder, was Kara, attempting to escape. He had seen her eyeing the wooden object earlier, and it hadn't taken a genius to realize what she was planning. Fili did have to give her credit, for somehow she had managed to bring the thing close enough for her to use, it having originally been several yards away from his window.

Looking back at his little brother, the two exchanged a sly smile, before making their way on silent feet towards the ladder and the descending woman. The moment Kara's foot made contact with the ground, Fili grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against his chest, causing her to let out a cry of fright.

"Thought you could escape, did you?" Fili laughed, holding the struggling woman tightly to him, wrapping one muscular arm around her torso as he pinned her flailing fists to her side. "You will soon learn that I will always be one step ahead of you. Or, in this case, behind you," he told her, his deep voice causing a slight vibration against her back. "Now stop squirming or I will take you over my knee, woman!"

"KARA…my name is Kara, you filthy pig!" she hissed, yet allowed her body to go limp in defeat, ceasing her struggles.

"And as I said before, I will only consider using it when you show me the respect due to me, _thrall_ ," Fili told her, his lips only inches away from her ear. Even after having been on a boat for days, he loved how fresh her hair smelled, breathing in deeply as he allowed himself to enjoy the feel of her body pressed against his own.

"How did you know she would try and make use of the ladder, Brother?" Kili asked, having thoroughly enjoyed the little show.

"Her eyes are more expressive than she realizes," Fili laughed, his words earning a huff of indignation from his captive. "It was easy to read her intentions, I only had to give her the opportunity to try such an ill-fated attempt."

"Next time I _will_ succeed!" Kara snarled, bringing her foot forward and swinging it back as hard as she could, causing her heel to collide with his shin.

" _For pokker!"_ Fili growled, the pain in his leg causing him to loosen his hold on her, allowing her to squirm free. Unfortunatly, her freedom was short lived, for she was quickly caught by Kili, the younger man laughing at his brother's misfortune. He was smart enough, however, to avoid such a thing happening to him, and continued to watch Fili hop around on one foot while nursing the shin of his other. "You will pay for that, girl!"

"With what? My freedom…my dignity? You have already taken those from me, heathen!" she countered, still attempting to do some damage to the dark-haired Viking holding her.

"Then I suppose I will just have to see what else you might have left to offer me," Fili said in a warning tone.

"Fili! Kili!" came the sudden voice of their mother, calling to them from inside the longhouse. "Dinner!"

The two brothers stared at each other, knowing that they were already in enough hot water with their mother, and did not wish to risk any more of her wrath by keeping her waiting. So, taking Kara by the arm, none too gently, Fili pulled her close to him, until their faces were only inches apart.

"We will continue this after the meal!" he warned her, forcing her to walk beside him as he headed inside…still limping slightly as he went.

"Need me to cut you a walking stick, Brother?" Kili asked, chuckling to himself over how the woman had bested Fili.

"Shut up!" Fili fumed, once more, wanting to punch his brother in the nose.

.

.

Thorin had just sat down at the head of the table, pouring himself a mug of mead when Fili and Kili came in the back door. His eyes narrowed as he watched his nephews approach, the offensive girl being pulled along with them. Yet when Fili forced her down on the bench next to him, Thorin opened his mouth to speak. Unfortunately, Dis beat him to it.

"FILI! I will _not_ have that woman sitting at _my_ table!" she barked, slamming a plate of bread down in front of Kili, the younger man flinching slightly at the force of it. "She is a thrall, not a house-guest! She can eat later, and only from what is left… _if_ there is anything."

"She will eat with me!" Fili said firmly, perhaps more so than he meant to, but his shin was still sore from where he had been kicked, and his brother's laughter had set him on edge. "For I do _not_ have the time to bother with such things later."

"Something you should have considered before you took on the responsibility of owning a thrall," Thorin told him in a stern tone. "And you will not speak to your mother in such a way, do you understand?"

"Yes, Uncle," Fili nodded, knowing he had been out of line in his manner of speech. "My apologies, Mother. I'm sorry if I offended you."

Dis only huffed and took her seat next to Thorin, avoiding all eye contact with the other female at the table.

Kara felt very uncomfortable as everyone began to silently serve themselves from the pot in the center of the table, the smell of the warm stew reminding her just how long it had been since she had eaten. When it was Fili's turn to fill his bowl, he looked around, noticing that his mother had not provided anything for Kara to eat from. So taking the bread off the plate in the center of the table, he ladled some stew onto it and set it in front of the Saxon girl. He then reached over and cut off a hunk of the bread and laid it nearby, pushing a spoon towards her as he urged her to eat.

Fili was grateful that Kara chose to obey, her obvious hunger apparently squelching any thoughts of rebellion…at least for the time being. He only hoped the food would keep her mouth busy for a short while, avoiding any confrontations caused by her sharp tongue.

As Kara ate the food, attempting to do so like a lady, regardless of the urgings of her stomach, she listened to the conversations around her. It was obvious that both Fili's mother and uncle were unhappy about her being there, yet _she_ could hardly be blamed for such a thing. It had not been her choice to come here, nor to be claimed as this Northman's property. And if Kara had her way, she would happily walk out of their house and never look back. Yet, from what Fili had said, _that_ was not going to happen.

She had been so excited when she had managed to loop a strip of cloth she had torn from her underskirt around the top of the ladder and pull it over to where she could make use of it. But it had all been for not, since that wretched blond Viking had thwarted her plans!

Now, here she sat, at his side as they all ignored her while they ate. Which was fine by her, since the last thing she wanted to do was interact with such surly heathens, the Jarl and his sister not high on her list of favorite people either. Kili at least was the most amiable, but even he was still one of the men who had killed her countrymen and taken her prisoner, so he could hardly be considered a friend. No, she had no friends here…no one to protect her, and no hope of ever seeing her home again.

As she continued to eat, she realized that perhaps Sir Hunwald had been right all along…death _was_ her only means of escaping this hellish nightmare. Her eyes drifted to the knife sitting in the middle of the table, the one they used to cut the bread. If only she could get her hands on it, she could take her own life and spare herself a future of misery, pain, and humiliation. It was something she feared doing, but she had to ask herself…did she fear what this Viking had in mind for her even more?

She had finished her stew and sopped up the leavings with the bread, savoring every bite…for in all actuality, it could be her last meal. Sitting there quietly, she waited for any opportunity she might find to swipe that knife, determined to use it on herself if needs be.

"When will you be cutting her hair?" Dis asked suddenly, causing Fili's spoon to halt midway to his mouth. "It is what is done to all thralls, after all," she pointed out.

Kara felt her body tense at the heathen woman's words, recalling how the men she had been placed next to at the slave-market had indeed all had short cropped hair. Were the women also required to be shorn in such a way as well?

"I believe I will keep her hair as it is," Fili stated after a few moments of thought. "I prefer it that way."

This apparently enraged his mother, the woman springing to her feet as she glared at Fili with fire in her eyes.

"You claim that she is your _thrall_ …and yet you treat her like a little pet!" she all but screamed, causing Fili to stand up as well, slamming his hands down on the table in front of him.

"She is _my_ captive, I can do with her as I please," he groused. "I am a grown man, a warrior, not some little boy you can order around anymore, Mother! Why does she anger you so? Why have my actions caused you such distress?"

Dis opened her mouth to answer, but then halted, a look of pain silencing her. And without a word, she turned and left the table, storming out of the longhouse.

Fili sat back down, taking his mug and draining it in one long gulp before setting it down with a bang. He then stared at his half eaten bowl of stew, not speaking or daring to meet his uncle's eyes.

"Should I go after her?" Fili asked at last, sounding quite remorseful over the blow-up with his mother. He loved her dearly, and respected her a great deal, but he just couldn't understand why she was so opposed to him keeping Kara as a thrall. Many in the village did so, both for working in the fields and tending the animals, as well as warming the beds of those warriors without the benefit of a wife. And never once had Fili seen his mother disapprove of this, not in action or deed…it was simply their way of life. Several of the men had even taken these foreign women as wives, and once they had been considered free citizens, they had been welcomed into their society. Granted, as the Jarl's heir, _he_ could never do such a thing, but what did that matter? Kara was his prisoner, simple as that.

"I would give her time to simmer down," Thorin advised, finishing off his own stew. "Right now she will listen to no one, and might come after you with a weapon if further riled. She will go visit with her female friends and vent her anger with them. Best let things lie and speak to her tomorrow."

Fili nodded his agreement, for his mother was known for her temper, as well as her skills as a shield maiden…and one of the best too. Waiting would also allow him to think of what he might say to appease her, since he was at a loss of why his actions offended her so.

"Yes, Uncle," Fili nodded.

"Now, since your mother seems to have left us for the night, how about getting _your_ woman to clean up?" Thorin suggested, rising from the table as he made his way over to where the fire burned in the rectangular stone pit.

This idea certainly appealed to Kili, for he was only too happy to go join his uncle and leave the washing up to Kara. After all, that was the purpose of bringing back captives from raids - to make their lives easier. Fili, however, was not quite sure how this would set with the woman beside him. Would she fight him on this? He truly hoped not, since it would not only make him look bad in front of his uncle, but possibly get the girl killed as well. Thorin was not known for his patience, nor his tolerance for disrespect, and even less so when it came from a thrall.

Turning to look in her direction, he saw she had her head bowed slightly, as if trying to remain unnoticed. This gave Fili hope, and he cleared his throat before speaking, doing his best to sound authoritative, in hopes of not being challenged by her.

"Clear the table and wash the dishes," he commanded. "You will find all you need in the kitchen." He then held his breath and waited.

Kara gritted her teeth at his demands, yet knowing it was to her benefit, she forced herself to nod in compliance and rose to do as she was told. She could see that Fili was stunned by this, but whatever got her closer to that knife was worth humbling herself just a little.

Unfortunately, as she began to gather up the items before her, Fili reached out and took hold of the knife himself, giving her a knowing wink as he tossed it into the air and caught it safely in his hand a few times. He was taunting her, and she wanted to kick him in the groin for his heartless actions. Yet, instead she simply stomped off, eager to be free of him if only for a short time as she saw to the dishes. Fili was so infuriating, that Kara imagined he could even make a saint swear a blue streak!

 _Uuuggg…Vikings!_

* * *

 **Yes, Kara, they can be very irritating...but still, things could be a lot worse. ha ha _  
_**

 **So, her first escape attempt was thwarted, and she seems to be pushing Fili's patience to the limit here. She better rein herself in.**

 **Dis is really NOT happy now. You sure stuck your foot in it this time Fili. And don't go ticking off Kara too by taunting her like that . Just because you can practically read her thought through her eyes, does not mean you should gloat.**

 **But Kili is such a cutie-pie. Gotta love him.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews**

 **Nina:** Awww, thanks! Always nice to have a returning reader! I hope this one does not disappoint. And yes, it don't get any more 'different viewpoint' than this. ha ha. Glad to have you on board. Thanks.

 **abc:** No, Kara and Dis meeting did not go well...their second meeting didn't go any better either. And I agree...Dis IS terrifying. Even Thorin, Fili and Kili know better than to tick her off. ha ha. Although, Fili seems to be doing a pretty good job of it without even trying. Well, I wanted to give a good reason for Thorin being single and all for this long and why he is relying on his nephews as his heirs instead of getting married and having some of his own. And you did pick up that hint really well. Good job. Thanks for the kind review.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

 **Chapter 8**

 **~X~**

* * *

Fili grinned wickedly as he joined his brother and uncle around the fire, the three men busying themselves sharpening their blades and fletching arrows, while speaking about the previous raid and the upcoming winter. Now and then, Fili's eyes would glance over to the partition, wondering just what his little thrall was doing back there. He could hear water splashing, as well as cups and bowls being washed, effectively telling him that she had not managed to slip away in another foolhardy escape attempt. He had known she had her eye on that blade all night, and taking it right in front of her had been highly satisfying. Kara would need to learn that _he_ was in charge, that she was _his_ property, and that there was no way she could hide anything from him.

.

.

Kara had been spitting mad when Fili had taken the knife off the table, causing her act of false submission to have all been in vain. Still, she continued to clean up, in hopes of making him believe that had not been her main goal after all, but Kara knew he was not fooled. That smug look on his irritably handsome face told her he had once again clearly read her intentions. She would really have to school her expressions better!

As she washed the wooden bowls and utensils in the cold water she had taken from a barrel in the corner of the kitchen, she let her eyes drift around the kitchen area. There were boxes of goods, sacks of grain and other items like beans and root vegetables – anything that was easily kept or stored. The preparation table was a long piece of wood, tall enough for ease of use, yet smooth and clean on the top. Sure it had its cuts and grooves from normal wear and tear, but appeared to have been sanded down many times, keeping it free of splinters. All in all, it was a very neat and tidy workspace, with each pot and pan having a place to rest. And yet…thankfully, one item seemed to have fallen by the wayside - a small knife, most likely for peeling fruits and vegetables, lay wedged between a stack of cookware. This could be Kara's salvation!

.

.

"Kili, get me some ale," Thorin told his youngest nephew, holding his sword up as he inspected the sharpness of the edge.

As if used to such orders, Kili went to rise, but stopped, looking over at his brother with a smile. At first Fili was confused by his odd expression.

"Do you expect _me_ to fetch it?" the blond asked. "Uncle told _you_ to get it."

"No, I expect _our_ thrall to serve us," Kili grinned, sitting back as he laced his fingers behind his head, looking quite smug. "Order her to bring it to us."

"You have a mouth, do it yourself," Fili scoffed. "She is partially yours as well, as you keep reminding me."

"Very well," Kili turned and shouted towards the kitchen. "Kara! We have need of ale!" He then looked at his uncle with an air of superiority, making Thorin roll his eyes in irritation.

They waited for a few moments, seeing what the girl would do. Fili wondered if she would actually comply, while Kili only wondered what was taking her so long.

"You need not brew us a new batch, woman!" the dark-haired warrior called out sarcastically. "Simply bring us the jug from supper!"

When there was once again no response, Fili began to rise, thinking that she was purposefully being stubborn and ignoring his brother's order. Yet before he could take a step, she appeared, coming around the partition with a tray holding three wooden mugs. Fili's anger instantly faded as he retook his seat and watched her come towards them, careful to not spill any of the liquid within. Setting the tray down on a bench, she passed the drinks to the three men.

Kili looked smug, and rather pleased with himself, while Thorin and Fili remained cautious.

"Hold!" Thorin ordered, stopping Kili from taking a drink of his ale. "What if she poisoned it?"

"She…she wouldn't dare!" Kili barked, though he stared down into his mug with concern.

"Look at her eyes," Thorin said with a lift of his chin. "Then tell me you don't believe she would murder us in our sleep if given the chance." He then held out his mug to the girl. "Drink!"

Kara was seething. Not only had they dared to order her around like a dog, they now believed her capable of cold-blooded murder? Sure, she hated them, but she was no killer…that was _their_ specialty. The only reason she had brought the drinks out in the first place was to stop any of them from coming to find her and possibly discovering the knife she now had hidden down her bodice.

With a huff she took the mug from the Jarl's hand and did indeed take a sip of the liquid inside, cringing at the foul taste of the hard liquor. Handing it back, she wiped her lips with the back of her hand, wishing to be excused so she could go wash her mouth out with water. Yet, her servitude was not yet over it would seem.

"Mine next," Kili urged, shoving his mug into her hands and gesturing for her to drink from it as well.

Again, Kara obliged, liking this second sip even less than the first. She had been served wine many times before at dinner, and even tasted something call rum, but this ale the Vikings drank was beyond disgusting.

Yet, when Fili next held his cup out to her to sample, a sly smile once more gracing his lips, Kara had enough. Taking the mug, she went to drink, but at the last moment she instead threw the contents right back in his face.

Fili jerked back in shock, now completely soaked with ale. He leapt to his feet, running his hand down his face as he wiped most of the liquid away from his skin and beard.

"If I _had_ poisoned your drinks, you kartoffel skind, that would make me no better than you!" she shouted. "I am no killer, just as I am no slave! I am the daughter of an Earl!"

Fili stood there for a moment, trying to decide how to react. What she had done was a great insult, and while he could see that his brother found it highly amusing, already laughing so hard he had fallen out of his chair and onto the floor, it was his uncle's reaction he was most concerned with. Thorin didn't appear as amused as Kili, but neither did he look ready to kill. He only looked at Fili with a stern expression before returning to the care of his sword.

"You will need to break her of such habits, and soon," he warned. "I will not stand for more than one stubborn and willful woman living under my roof. Your mother is quite enough."

So…his uncle would leave it up to him as to how he would handle the situation, and that was exactly what Fili intended to do. It _was_ time that his little captive learned her place, and now seemed as good a time as any to show it to her. In one quick movement, he bent at the waist and grabbed her around the back of her legs, hefting her up onto his soaking wet shoulder as she screamed in protest.

"Good night, Uncle…Kili," he said, nodding to each in turn as he stomped up the steps, with Kara screaming curses at him in her native tongue and beating on his back with her fists. Just as he crested the landing, he heard his uncle speak quietly to his brother.

"Why did she call Fili a _potato skin_?" Thorin asked Kili. "Is that an insult where she comes from?"

"Perhaps," the younger man replied, wiping his eyes from laughing so hard he had been crying. "But most likely it's simply because she is still a bit unfamiliar with our speech…she gets things wrong from time to time."

"Ah, I see," was his only response, the two slipping back into companionable silence.

.

.

When he entered his room, Fili tossed the woman haphazardly onto the bed, before turning to close the curtain. Next, he lit a candle, bathing the room in a soft glow of light. As he did so, he heard the sound of movement, and assumed that Kara had leapt from the bed and was now attempting to get as far away from him as possible, and rightly so. The number of insults and abuses he had endured since meeting her was more than he had ever withstood in the past. If she had been a man, and had flung his drink in his face, she would be lying in a heap downstairs with her lifeblood draining from her body. Yet for some reason, Fili was willing to overlook much from this Saxon beauty. But enough was enough.

Turning around he opened his mouth to lay down the law, but stopped short at the sight before him. Kara had indeed backed herself into the far corner, her face now ashen and her eyes afire with what he could only describe as resolute determination. However, it was the small knife she now held to her throat that caused him to pause.

"Put down the blade, woman," Fili told her, doing his best to keep his voice calm, yet inside he was anything but. Most of the men in his village would simply rush her, grab the knife, and then punish her for such a stunt. And while part of him wondered why he didn't just let her end her life - for it would certainly make his a lot easier - the cold hand of fear that seemed to grip at his insides wouldn't allow it. "You do not want to kill yourself."

"Don't I?" she challenged, bringing the knife a little closer, the edge now pressed tightly against her flesh. "Death is preferable to being defiled by a savage like you! I would rather go to my grave a pure woman, than live out the rest of my life as _your_ slave!"

"Would you have rather been Detlef's thrall?" Fili challenged, yet regretted his words the moment he saw the fear increase on her features. For someone attempting to calm a suicidal woman, he was not off to such a great start. "What I mean is, am I not preferable to a man like him? I would not beat you for the smallest offense, nor hand you off to my companions for the night to pay off a debt." He took a step closer to her, reaching out his hand, palm up in a sign of peace. "I promise I will not punish you for the ale you threw at me, or my bruised shin, but I need you to give me the knife."

"I will _not_ become your bed-slave!" she snarled, once more steeling herself for what she was about to do. "It was never _my_ wish to be brought here in the first place. I had no say in the matter then…but now, here, _I_ will control my own fate!" And shutting her eyes, she began to mouth a silent prayer, fully prepared to end it all in the next few seconds.

Fili could see that she was deadly serious, and did indeed intend to kill herself. And while that size of a blade was very small, it didn't take much to cut the veins in a throat, and her death would come swiftly after. He could see by the way her hands no longer shook that she regarded herself as a person with nothing to lose. She _was_ prepared to die.

"STOP!" he barked out, taking another step closer, yet halted when her eyes flew opened in fear. "I…I will make you a deal." He was under no requirement to do such a thing, especially with a lowly thrall, but for some reason Fili just couldn't allow it to end this way. "What if I promise that I will _not_ force you…I will not take you to my bed against your will." When he saw her eyes open wide with shock, he pressed on. "Nor will I lay my hands upon your body for carnal pleasure without your permission."

"Without my permission?" she questioned, making sure she fully understood what he was saying. "And what would you define as _my permission_?"

Fili could tell he had her attention, but she was also looking for the trickery in his speech, he would need to make things painfully clear.

"I will not lie with you unless you come to me on your knees and beg me to do so," he told her firmly, figuring that would ease her mind. He was not worried about this however, Fili was quite assured of his prowess, she would come around in time. Thus he felt no sense of loss in offering such a thing…he was a patient man.

"And if I _never_ come begging?" she asked.

"You will," he said with a shrug.

"Don't count on it," Kara growled, her tone one of determination. "And how do I know you are not just saying such things to deceive me? Why should I believe the word of a heathen?"

"I am a Viking warrior! We do not lie!" Fili snarled, insulted by the fact that she would question his honor. He then pushed the left sleeve of his shirt up so that she could see a braided metal ring around his wrist. " _This_ represents my pledge of fealty to my Jarl, and should I swear upon this and break such an oath, my weapons will turn against me in battle and I will be disgraced before my gods. Thus, you can believe what I say."

"And…and what must I do in return for such a pledge?" Kara questioned, still prepared to take her own life, but if given another option, she was willing to listen.

"Give me the knife," he began, holding out his hand. "And agree to make no further attempts to kill yourself. Not by blade, poison, starvation, or jumping off the cliffs." He then looked down at his ale soaked clothes and quickly added. "As well as show me the respect that is due to me as your master."

"I will _never_ call you that!" she spat out.

"You already have once," he reminded her.

"I didn't mean it that way and you know it," Kara said in exasperation.

"Still…do we have a deal?" He really hoped she would agree, for he was not willing to offer her more, and he was getting rather tired of fighting with her. It had been a long trip, and an even longer day…Fili needed his sleep.

"Even if I agree to all you said…that does _not_ mean that I will pass up an opportunity to escape, should it present itself," she warned. "It is my right as a prisoner to at least try. You can't deny me that."

"Just as it is mine to find you, and bring you back," Fili pointed out.

"True…but only if you're able to catch me," she all but dared him.

"Challenge accepted," he grinned, slowly making his way to stand directly in front of her. "Now…the knife?" Fili held out his hand, eager to see the sharp instrument of her death out of her reach.

Kara hesitated, terrified that this was her only chance, and if she gave it up now, she might never get another. Yet, the words that this Northman had spoken sounded sincere, and if it meant she could live in relative safety, was it not an acceptable alternative to death? She could only pray that he was not lying to her.

With a great amount of trepidation, Kara handed Fili the knife, her shoulders slumping in defeat once it was in his grasp. Part of her almost expected him to strike her now that he had got his way, for it suddenly occurred to her that he had only promised not to touch her intimately…but he said nothing about in anger. Still, to her utter relief he did no such thing, simply turning around and walking over to the chest against the wall. Unlocking it and opening the lid, he pulled out a cream tunic and several pieces of cloth, both large and small, before standing up and facing her once again.

"Now that we have things settled," he told her with a weary sigh. "It is time for bed. Get undressed."

"But…but you said…" she balked, pressing herself even farther into the corner if possible.

"I _said_ I would not take you, and I will not," he growled, throwing the tunic at her in a huff. "Yet even you will admit that one cannot remain awake forever. We will go to bed now…to _sleep_!"

"Oh…" she muttered, feeling her face heat with embarrassment. "Where will I be sleeping?" Kara questioned, looking around and seeing no other place available.

"With me…in the bed," he informed her, quickly holding up his hand as he saw her open her mouth to protest again. "You would freeze if you attempted to sleep alone. Your body is not used to the cold northern nights, and since you have already informed me that you intend to escape when given the chance, I cannot trust you to be away from my side while we slumber. Thus, you _will_ occupy the bed with me, and you _will not_ give me another word of grief over it." The tone of his voice had a definite finality to it, causing Kara to cease any objections. "After all…you also promised to respect and follow my orders in all ways."

"I do NOT recall agreeing to that!" she stated in dispute.

"It was implied…a kind of all-encompassing agreement," he told her, waving his hand as if to say the conversation was over. "Now…get undressed. I will not have you sharing my bed while reeking of ale."

"And what about you? You're the one covered in it," Kara pointed out, though quickly looked away in shame when she realized that was all her doing.

"I fully intend bathe as well, but neither of us can do so while wearing our current clothing," Fili said, heading over to the table and pouring some water out of the pitcher into the small basin. Tossing in one of the pieces of cloth, he walked over and handed it to Kara, also lying the cream tunic beside her on the bed. "Now, strip and wash yourself, before putting that on. Thanks to your little stunt, we both need to clean before we sleep."

"Turn around first," she demanded, clutching the tunic to her chest like a shield.

"Why is it you Saxon women are so ashamed of your bodies?" Fili questioned, always finding that such an odd thing. The people of his lands reveled in the pleasures one derived from the human form, whether it was through sight or touch.

"I'm not ashamed of it!" she protested. "Yet, neither am I willing to allow it to be seen by any man except my husband!"

"You mean that man from the ship? The one with the loud mouth?" Fili had been wondering about him, and now that they could communicate, he wanted to know. "Was he your husband?" He had purposefully used the term in the past-tense, since in his mind, their union had been severed the moment she became his property.

"Sir Hunwald?" Kara asked in shock. Did this man truly believe she would have put up so little a fight when separated if he _had_ been her beloved? "No, of course not! We hardly knew each other."

"So you have no man?" This idea surprised him. Fili had originally assumed that he would not be the first to have her, for a woman of her beauty and spirit would have been highly sought after as mate here in Erebor. Yet, this did not seem to be the case.

"I…I was… _betrothed_ ," Kara stammered, using the Saxon word since she had no idea how to say such it in his language, and unwilling to use the incorrect word and embarrass herself…again. When he stared at her in confusion, she tried to explain. "I had been promised in marriage…but had not yet," she clarified, still having a hard time believing what her uncle had done. "To Lord Cedric of Anglia. I was sailing to wed him when your barbarian hoard attacked."

"So… _not_ married then," he surmised.

"No," came her firm response.

"A _jomfru_?" was his next question, stepping forward and bringing his hand up to stroke her cheek. Yet her own palm slapped his away.

"I do not know what that means," she growled, her eyes daring him to try that again.

"A _jomfru_ …one who has never been with a man before," he clarified.

Kara was shocked that he would ask such a personal question! This man truly had no shame!

"That's something _you_ will never know," she swore, her face turning beet red at the idea. "For by your own word, you will never force me, and I shall never yield."

"Again…we shall see," he muttered, finding her even more appealing…and quite the challenge. Fili enjoyed conquest, not wanting anything unless he first earned it. And while there were those one or two times in the past that he let his lust get the better of him, he preferred a willing woman in his bed. No, he would not force Kara…he would make _her_ come to _him_. "Now, obey me and get ready for bed." And with that he turned his back on her and strode over to the table, pouring water directly out of the pitcher onto the other rag, soaking it thoroughly. He then stripping off his own tunic and he began to wash his face and chest.

Kara gaped at the sight before her, watching as Fili ran the dripping cloth over his body, the muscles across his back rolling and flexing as he let the water wash away the smell of ale. His skin was darker than she had thought it would be, telling her that he spent a good deal of time in the sun…unclothed. He had several markings inked across his shoulders, arms, and back, and she found herself wondering what they meant. When he picked up the pitcher and poured the remainder of the water over his head, she found herself fascinated by how it cascaded down the landscape of his figure, each drop chasing the other until it at last left his body and reached the floor, or disappeared beneath the waistband of his trousers.

"I would recommend you use this time to wash and change as well, and not stand there ogling me," he told her, a wicked grin on his lips. He heard her give a slight squeak, obviously alarmed that he had called her out on her inspection of him. Perhaps he would not need to wait so very long before she fell to her knees and begged him to take her. Still, out of respect for his promise, he remained facing away from her. Using the larger cloth he had taken from his trunk, he dried off while listening to the sounds behind him. He heard shuffling, the washing rag being wrung out as she made use of it, and then the rustle of cloth. Daring to take a peek, Fili saw that she was just slipping the tunic he had given her over a lightweight covering that barely reached her mid-thigh. However, the cream fabric of his shirt went nearly to her knees, instantly blocking the delightful sight. However, something stirred within him to see her dressed in his clothes, and once again he had to remind himself of his oath. Patience was a quality every warrior must have…and thankfully, Fili had learned his lessons well.

He next began to unlace his trousers, kicking off his boots as he did, and was not surprised when Kara spun around, covering her eyes with her hands.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she demanded.

"Going to sleep," he replied, tossing his trousers onto the nearby chair and walking to the bed. "Are you coming?"

"Do you not wear night clothes?" she demanded, still unwilling to turn around.

"For what purpose?" Fili questioned. "It is wasteful to expect one to have another set of clothes just for sleeping. I only gave you my shirt to keep you from squawking like a mad hen. Now come…join me."

Kara had heard the sound of the wood frame creaking as he climbed onto the bed, and very slowly she turned, hoping that he was well covered by the blankets. Thankfully, he was, and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Are…are you sure I cannot sleep on the ged?" she asked, her hands fidgeting before her.

Fili pulled back in confusion, before laughing heartily.

"What?" she demanded, not knowing what he found so amusing.

"I suppose you could _try_ to sleep on a ged, but I do not think it would like that very well," he told her. When she stared at him in confusion, he explained. "A ged, is a farm animal, small like a sheep, but with horns. We keep them for milking and for eating. I think you meant to use the word _floor_."

"Yes…floor," she nodded, feeling foolish over her slip. "And no, I do not think I would like to sleep on a goat." She then gave him one last pleading look. "Yet, nor would I wish to sleep beside you."

" _Your_ wishes do not matter here, woman," he stated, patting the straw filled mattress beside him. "Get in the bed…now!"

Kara could see that she was not going to win this argument, and because standing there in only his tunic was causing her to begin to shiver, she at last complied. Once the sun had gone down, the temperature dropped considerably, and she could feel the cold seeping into her bones. Slowly easing herself down, Kara slipped her feet under the covers, pulling the furs and woven blankets up to her chin, lying flat on her back and perfectly still.

"You…you will hold to your promise?" she asked, praying this was no elaborate trick.

"Aye," he said with a sigh, telling her that he was not very happy about the idea. "Your virtue is safe…for now. Sleep." And reaching out, he took hold of her right arm, just above the bandages on her wrists, his long fingers encircling it entirely – not harshly, but firmly. Kara jerked at the contact, attempting to pull away, but Fili's grip held fast.

"You said you wouldn't touch me!" she squeaked, sitting up with a look of betrayal.

"I said I would not touch your body in a sexual manner," he reminded her. "That is not what I'm doing. I'm merely insuring that you will not be taking off while I sleep. If this offends you, I could always tie you up again. It's your choice. I'm fine either way." When she remained silent, Fili knew he had won, so rolling over a bit, he blew out the candle burning beside the bed, leaving them in complete darkness. Slowly, he felt Kara lie back down, still as stiff as an oak tree, and just as welcoming as a bed-mate. She was a strange one, that was for sure, but perhaps that was what intrigued Fili so much. Kara was different from any other woman he had met, and he wanted to know more about her. Would she continue to fight him? Would she surrender, as he hoped she would? Or would he grow tired of her and sell her off like he knew his mother wanted him to? He supposed only the gods knew the answers to that, and he was looking forward to finding out himself.

"Fili," came the girl's unsure voice, sounding almost childlike in the darkened room.

"Yes?" he responded, his mind quickly turning fuzzy as sleep reached out to claim him.

"I…I need to…to… _piss_ ," she whispered, her tone desperate.

Oh, gods…why had he not just let Halsten have her?

* * *

 **Because my story wouldn't have been half as interesting if you HAD let Halsten have her, Fili. ha ha.**

 **Well, a deal has been struck - and Fili is rather confident that Kara WILL come begging sooner or later. We shall just have to see who can hold out longer. Her iron will...or his patience.**

 **Looks like Thorin is the smartest one of the bunch - I mean she COULD have poisoned the ale.**

 **And look at Kili, trying to assert his ownership over Kara and getting drinks delivered. Sure didn't work out good for Fili though.**

 **I honestly have no idea if Vikings had night clothes or not...but I think Fili going commando is more fun.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Yes, since finding a place to do my business would be FOREMOST on my mind, I made it something of a concern for Kara too. ha ha. Fili is not exactly tickled about her constant need of such things either. ha ha. As you can see from the end of this chapter as well. I do love some Fili/Kili talk. They play off each other so well. Dis does have issues...and again, you will find out what they are in time. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

.

 **Sorry for the delayed update today...it was a busy morning.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **~X~**

* * *

When Fili woke the next morning, he felt amazingly well rested, which was odd considering the number of times he had been roused during the night by his fidgety bedmate. First there was the late-night trip out back, which meant getting redressed, followed by her shivering uncontrollably when they returned to the bed. Fili knew that Kara was attempting to keep herself as far away from him as possible, yet he was not about to see her freeze during the night simply to preserve some strange sense of propriety. So, reaching out, he took hold of her by the waist and pulled her body to his, molding her back to his front in order to share his body heat.

That of course caused her to squirm and fuss even more, not only disturbing his rest, but unintentionally exciting his body by her movements. Fili had grinned into the darkness the moment he knew she had felt his arousal, feeling her wiggle even more in an attempt to distance herself from him. He relented and gave her an inch or so of space between them, but that was all he was willing to concede. Kara would freeze otherwise, and the idea of waking to a dead thrall in his bed was not very appealing.

Thankfully, once she had warmed up, she was blessedly still, her body at last allowing her to fall asleep as well. Fili resumed his hold on her upper wrist though, unwilling to let her slip away, and woke with his hand still gripping her firmly. With a yawn, he now released her and stretched his arms over his head, feeling the morning chill in the air as it touched his heated skin. He was no stranger to the cold of his lands, and in some ways he enjoyed it, for it invigorated him, making him feel alive.

"Are you awake, woman?" he asked, leaning over to stare at her face that was turned away from him and half buried beneath the blankets.

"My name is Kara," she mumbled, sounding still half asleep. "And no, I'm not."

"Hmmm, that's strange, for you sound very much awake to me," he chuckled. "How did you sleep?"

"Terribly!" she grumped, burrowing down into the blankets even more. "How could I sleep well with a barbarian lying next to me with his hand all but locked around my arm?" Here she turned and looked up at him with a mixture of frustration and curiosity. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" he questioned.

"Manage to hold on so tightly even when you are asleep?" she accused. "I tried to pry your fingers open more than once, but you didn't give an inch."

"From a young age, we are taught to keep hold of our weapons even when sleeping," he explained, the lesson drilled into every raider since childhood. "The warrior who can have his sword or axe taken from him while he slumbers, usually ends up killed by them. Your arm is no bigger than the hilt of my swords, it was an easy task."

"Well…it's also irritating," she mumbled, turning back over as she attempted to return to sleep.

Fili couldn't help but smile as he rose from the bed, retrieving a fresh set of clothes from his trunk and slipping them on. He would have to see that the ones he wore yesterday got washed soon, for they still reeked of ale – thanks to Kara. This also had him thinking about what items his new little captive would require, for the clothing she had come with would not be suitable for the weather, or her eventual duties. They were thin and flimsy, not made for laboring at household tasks. Her cloak was of fine craftsmanship though, and designed for warmth…yet her shoes were not. Fili realized that having a thrall was turning out to be more work than he had originally thought. Perhaps he would need to enlist the help of his brother in seeing to her needs…after all, Kili insisted that she was partially his as well.

Reaching out, Fili grabbed hold of the dress she had removed, thinking perhaps he could sell it and use the money to purchase her something sturdier. She would have no use for such a fancy garment like this here in Erebor. However, as he did, one of her underskirts slipped from his hands and fell to the floor, making a small clunking sound as it did. Bending to pick it up, he investigated the folds of cloth to see what she might be concealing.

"Have you hidden another blade in your dress, woman?" Fili questioned as he felt around. "Thinking to stab me as I sleep, perhaps?"

"I only wish," Kara replied, not understanding his question, until the realization hit her. _Her medallion!_ With lightning speed, she flung back the blankets and leapt from the bed, not caring about the cold in the room or that the tunic exposed most of her bare legs. "NO! Stop!" she begged, reaching for her clothing just as Fili pulled the golden item from the hidden pocket. "Please, it's mine!"

Being taller, and far stronger, Fili held the medallion up in one hand while the other gripped her shoulder, holding her back from reaching it. He could tell this meant a great deal to her, and not merely because it was made of gold. He could see the small emblem stamped on the front, a shield with a strange looking beast emblazoned upon it. Fili wondered if it was some talisman, or object that could bring a curse upon his village.

"What is this?" he demanded, looking at Kara suspiciously. "Why did you conceal such a thing?"

"To keep it from being taken from me!" she told him honestly, still reaching out her hand in an effort to get it back. "It is my family's crest, worn by my father until his death. It is all I have left of him…and my mother. Please…please give it back!"

Fili could hear the fear in her voice, and for her to actually lower herself to beg him for something, unexpectedly touched him. Yes, it _was_ valuable…and it would bring a fine price at the market, but was it worth more than what he would gain by allowing her to keep it? Returning the medallion to her could buy a lot of good-will between him and his thrall, and truthfully, what did he need with a few more coins? Fili was wealthy enough, and the last raid would ensure he and his kin would not go hungry this winter. No…he would allow her to retain her precious memento.

"Keep it hidden then," he instructed, dropping the gold disk and chain into her eager hands, watching as she balled it into her fists and held it to her chest protectively. "It is not something a captive should be allowed to keep, and could easily be taken from you if discovered."

"Thank you…thank you," she breathed, looking as if she might start to cry from pure relief. "I will keep it safe." And placing the chain over her neck she tucked the coin sized medallion under the tunic, allowing it to rest between her breasts.

This made Fili give a slight moan of discomfort, and he found himself suddenly envious of that little piece of gold, allowed to lie where he himself had been denied. Still, he had been the one to make the bargain, and having sworn on his arm-ring, he was honor-bound to keep it.

"Come, we need to bathe and then find you something more fitting to wear," he told her, doing his best to get the thought of her breasts out of his mind.

"But we bathed last night," she reminded him.

"No, we merely washed up…this morning we actually bathe," he countered, handing over her cloak and flimsy shoes, instructing her to put them on. When she was shod and sufficiently covered, Fili took her by the hand and led her out of his room, and down the stairs, making a short stop in the bushes behind the longhouse for them both to relieve themselves. He really hoped that Kara would acclimate herself to such things soon, for he was becoming irritated by her constant look of disgust at the idea of squatting in the foliage.

Once those matters were taken care of, he pulled her along towards the bath houses. The land on which Erebor sat had been originally chosen not only for its strategic position and access to the sea, but because of the natural hot springs that bubbled up from underground and flowed into the bay. Originally, those in the village made use of them out in the open, but in the days of his grandfather's Jarldom, Thráin had had structures built over them, making it even more pleasurable to bathe in the steamy water. There were two separate buildings, the first one was for the Jarl, his family, and honored guests, while the second was for the rest of the villagers. The thralls could use the springs as well, but they must do so out in the open and downstream. It would have been more proper for Fili to have Kara bathe alone where the thralls did, but he did not wish to let her out of his sight, nor did he want to delay his own bath in order to do so. Thus, he took her with him.

"What is that smell?" Kara asked, a tinge of sulfur touching her nostrils as they approached.

"It comes from the water," Fili explained. "It is said that it is the breath of Jörmungandr, which heats the springs and causes the smell. You will get used to it soon enough."

"Jörmungandr…who is that?" Kara asked with interest.

"Jörmungandr is a great _slange_ , child of the giantess Angrboða and the god of mischief, Loki," Fili continued, pulling on the wooden handle and opening the large thick door. A wave of heat came billowing out, hitting Kara in the face and making her feel warm all over.

"A _slange_?" she questioned, the word unfamiliar to her.

"A snake from the sea," Fili tried to clarify, using his hand to make the motion of it slithering through the water. When he saw her eyes alight with understanding, he continued his tale. "Odin, the Allfather, tossed Jörmungandr into the ocean. Over time, the _slange_ grew so large that it was able to surround the entire world, and grasp its own tail in its mouth. It is he who keeps the waters of the sea from spilling out over the lands, yet, should he ever release his tail, then Ragnarök will begin."

"And what is Ragnarök?" Kara pressed.

"A story for another time," Fili informed her, unwilling to speak of this any longer. "Now, we bathe." He then reached down and took hold of a torch that was setting next to a stone circle, where there looked to be a few small coals still burning, having apparently not been attended to during the night. Still it was enough to ignite the oil-soaked wrappings on the end of the stick and with it held out before him, Fili led her inside.

The chamber was dark, with oil-filled sconces here and there, which Fili lit with the torch he carried, until the room glowed in firelight. There was a wooden walkway spanning the spring, which ran the length of the structure and disappeared out the other side. Placed around the banks of the water there were benches for sitting, baskets that held drying cloths, and an assortment of clay jars.

" _This_ is where you bathe?" Kara asked in surprise, never having expected to find such luxuries as warm water, not to mention a private room for accomplishing the purpose.

"What did you expect…a barrel with ice cold water?" he asked, sounding almost insulted by her question.

"Well…I didn't expect _this_ ," she responded, turning around in a circle as she took in the grandeur of the place. Everywhere she looked there were creatures and intricate designs carved into the wood, giving a treat to the eyes as well as the body. Yet, Fili had been correct, the thought that these men actually bathed at all, let alone had such a nice place dedicated to the activity, shocked her. Kara wondered if she might have to rethink the notion of calling these people barbarians after all.

Yet as she turned back to face Fili, she quickly changed her mind, for there he was calmly stripping off his clothing once again, giving no consideration to modesty. He _was_ a barbarian!

Spinning around and putting her back to him, she crossed her arms and gave a huff.

"If you think I'm sharing a bath with you, Heathen, you are sadly mistaken," she informed him in no uncertain terms.

"You shared a bed with me last night, why is a bath any different?" he questioned, not understanding her reluctance. "If it will ease your mind, I will turn my back while you undress and get in. But you _will_ bathe now…or I will bring you back when the others come to use the bath house and make you join _them_. Again, I leave the choice to you, woman."

"Are you truly incapable of using my name?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"Not incapable…just unwilling, for you still have not shown me an ounce of respect to merit it," Fili huffed, making his way into the water, the warm liquid easing all the tension out of his muscles. "Now, come inside, and make it quick, I will not keep my back turned forever. And if you refuse, I will get out and carry you in myself."

Kara glanced over her shoulder, seeing that her Viking captor was now standing chest deep in the water, his back turned towards her as he brought handfuls of water up and over his shoulders. And knowing he would do just as he threatened, she quickly disrobed, unwound the cloth bandages around her wrists, and tucked her medallion safely under her cloak on the floor. Then, Kara hastily entered the springs, loving how the warm water seemed to soothe every one of her aching muscles. She was thankful that the dark room made the surface look black, and with the addition of the hazy steam, it made it rather difficult to see what lay beneath the water. Kara moved a safe distance from where Fili stood and sunk down until only her head was visible.

"May I turn?" Fili asked, though he hardly waited for her to give permission before he did so. "The water is soothing, and it will get you clean, but if you do not use some of the soaps there in that basket, the breath of Jörmungandr will linger upon you all day." Here he gestured to one of the many baskets she had seen around the room, before swimming over to one and retrieving something from it. "Here, let me show you," he instructed as he began to wade towards her.

"No…I'm all right…no need to come any closer," she protested, holding her hands out before her in a halting gesture.

"Cease this foolishness, woman!" he barked, not halting his advancement for a second. "I am weary of arguing with you. Obey me like you promised, or I will be within my rights to forfeit my oath to you as well."

Well, not wanting _that_ to happen, Kara quickly shut her mouth, but sunk down even deeper into the water, covering her breasts with her arms in an effort to expose as little of her flesh as possible.

When he reached her, Fili set the jug he had brought over onto a small rock embankment, before taking hold of her submerged shoulders and turning her around so that she had her back to him. He then fumbled with the tie holding her braided hair in place. The past few days, as well as the restless night she had spent, left her long dark tresses a matted mess, but very soon Fili had it undone, his fingers running through it with more care than he had meant to use.

Kara's hair was amazingly soft, and far longer than he had first thought, being all bound up in that intricate braid she had worn. Fili could just imagine how it would feel to bury his fingers within it as he pulled her to him for a kiss, or perhaps the sensation of it tickling his chest as she hovered above him in the dark of the night. He did not care what his mother said, or how the other thralls were required to wear their hair - cut short as a sign of servitude - Fili would not see Kara's touched for any reason. _Never!_

Once it was smooth and free of tangles, he instructed her to dunk her head under the water, and to his delight, she easily complied. Once she had emerged, wiping at her eyes and pushing a few stray locks from her face, he poured out a generous amount of the liquid from the jug into his hand, then proceeded to massage it into her scalp.

Kara had no idea what Fili was using, but it smelled divine, like honey and lavender with a mixture of something she couldn't identify. It did not lather up like the soap they made in Bernicia, but she could feel it coating her hair and making it feel like silk. And though she would never admit it, the sensation of his fingers running through her hair had been exhilarating…and yet calming at the same time. She had at first meant to remind him of his promise, but when his hands never strayed from her head and hair, she relaxed and kept her mouth shut.

"Dunk under again and rinse," he told her once he was finished.

When she reemerged, Kara could tell that the sweet odor remained within her locks, keeping the sulfur smell from clinging to her. When she turned, she saw that Fili was now removing his own braids, both from his hair and his mustache. She found it strange to see men wearing such things, as well as the ornamental clasps that held them in place. Where she came from, men wore their hair cropped short, and kept any facial hair at a minimum. Yet, from what she had seen of the Northmen, they let both their hair and beards grow to impressive lengths, taking great pride in the intricate weaves they chose to wear. Was it an indication of their position perhaps? A symbol of pride to them? Kara found that a very strange notion.

"Now…your turn," he instructed, dunking under quickly and then turning his back to her when he resurfaced.

Kara stood there in the water for a few moments, unsure of what he meant, but when he reached back and handed the jug to her over his shoulder, she understood at last. He wanted _her_ to wash _his_ hair! Could she do that…at least without dying of embarrassment?

"If you wish to be dried off and dressed before any others arrive, I suggest you get to work," he told her, noticing her hesitation and finding it amusing.

Kara cleared her throat, doing her best to fortify her courage, as she poured a handful of the liquid into her now shaking palm. Never before had she touched someone so intimately, and even if it was only his head, it still felt… _sinful_. Of course, she reminded herself, she had just slept beside him all night, often feeling the touch of his skin, as well as the heat from his body. Kara had been scandalized when she realized he had been completely naked beneath the furs, and when he had pulled her to him in an effort to warm her, she could feel his…his…well, she wasn't even sure she could _say_ the word in her mind. It wasn't something a fine young woman of breeding was supposed to think about, not until she was married and her husband introduced her to such intimate things. But neither was she an ignorant child, and she knew exactly what was poking her in the back most of the night, causing her to inch further away whenever Fili's hold would allow.

Still, despite that complete nightmare, Kara was now standing behind her Viking captor, rubbing the sweet smelling oil into his hair, and finding the entire process intriguing. Kara had expected his hair to be coarse or stringy, but instead it was feather soft, and as the oil coated each strand, it shone like gold under the firelight. He had thankfully sunk down in the water far enough that she could easily reach the top of his head without having to stand too tall and reveal her nakedness, though the very tops of her breasts were showing just a little. However, as long as he remained turned around, she felt safe.

Once she had finished, Fili dunked under, using his fingers to rub vigorously until all the oil had washed away. When he came up, he had spun around, now facing her with a wide smile. However, that smile faded into shock as his eyes spied something he had not noticed before.

"What is that?" he demanded, pointing his finger at her left shoulder.

Kara quickly submerged herself under the water, this time even covering her chin and lips, breathing through her nose as she inched back from him. She knew what he had seen, the strange birthmark she carried upon her skin. Kara had always been self-conscious about it, and never dared to wear some of the more revealing dresses the women of her country were prone to, simply to keep it out of sight.

Yet, regardless of her obvious embarrassment, and her reticence to speak about it, Fili pressed forward, taking her by the forearms and pulling her out of the water until it was once again exposed. Kara was careful that her shoulders were the only things visible…but that was bad enough.

"It…it's nothing," she stammered.

"Where did you get it?" he asked, his fingers moving to glide over the black marking. "Who gave it to you?"

"No one _gave_ it to me…I was born with it," she replied indignantly. "Unlike you, I do not go around marking up my flesh with such strange symbols." Here she let her hand come up and wave towards the few she had seen on his chest, arms, and back.

"You were born with the sign of Muninn?" Fili questioned, wishing for clarification.

"The sign of what?" Kara asked, her eyes drifting to birthmark she had always imagined looked to be the shape of a black bird in flight.

"Muninn…he is one of Odin's two ravens, the one that sits on Odin's left shoulder and speaks to him of news it has gathered from all over the world. His brother, Huginn would perch on his right, and do the same. Huginn means thought, while Muninn represents memory." Fili was thoroughly fascinated by the marking on his little thrall, wondering if the gods had marked Kara, and for some reason directed him to find her and bring her to his homeland. Was this the will of Odin? "This is a very powerful symbol."

"I don't think it means anything," she told him, her voice sounding a bit wary. "It is just a birth mark…nothing significant about it."

"A mark like this cannot be for no purpose…even if you do not know what that might be yet," Fili told her, pulling back as he looked at the woman before him. In truth it changed nothing, she was still his thrall, and he would not be letting her go, but she had suddenly become even _more_ interesting to him. "Come, it is time to dry off and be dressed." And with that, he waded to the bank of the springs and climbed out, forcing Kara to shut her eyes as the sight of his bare backside flashed in front of her. Once again, he found her actions humorous, yet she refused to open them until he had promised he was dressed and no longer facing her.

"Don't turn around," she warned, slowly making her way to shore as well. "I'm getting out now."

An exasperated shake of his head was Fili's only answer, but he kept his back to her and busied himself re-braiding his hair.

Kara quickly donned her chemise, the borrowed tunic, her shoes, and the warm cloak. The long garment was making her sweat while wearing it in the humid lodge, but it was the only thing protecting her bare legs from his view. She had just finished wrapping the cloth bandages around her wrists, having to get Fili to assist her in securing them, when the bathhouse door suddenly opened and in stepped Thorin, Kili and Dwalin.

Kara could see that the Jarl was surprised, and perhaps a bit upset, to see her there, and he looked over at Fili with a furrowed brow.

"First you seat her at our table, and now you allow her to bathe in my lodge?" he questioned. "What next, will you be adding on to the longhouse in order to give her a private bedchamber?"

"Having her join me is only logical," Fili countered. "If she is to attend me while I bathe, she will be required to be in the water anyway. Thus, it makes perfect sense."

"Can she attend me next, brother?" Kili asked, a cheeky grin on his face over the idea.

"NO!" Fili said firmly. "You can wash your own body and hair." And taking hold of Kara's hand he quickly led her out of bath house and into the cool morning air.

"You know, I have not really benefitted much from owning a thrall," Kili said petulantly as he began to strip down. "All I've got so far is one mug of ale, and even that I had to check to make sure she didn't poison it."

"But you also do not have to deal with the headache of taking care of her, like Fili does," Thorin reminded him. "Not to mention having your mother angry with you. Just be glad of that."

"Dis doesn't like the lass?" Dwalin questioned, already easing himself into the springs.

"Not even a little bit," Kili informed him, walking over to a deeper section and jumping in with his knees pulled up to his chest, causing quiet the splash. When he resurfaced, he shook his head like a dog, his long dark hair going every which way and plastering itself to his face and chest. "And Fili and I can't figure out why."

Thankfully, the younger warrior was too busy reaching for the basket of supplies to notice the knowing looks that Thorin and Dwalin exchanged, the two appearing both sad and worried over the knowledge of what Dis had to be going through.

* * *

 **Well, another embarrassing moment handled rather well...don't you think?**

 **Fili sure is free with himself, ha ha. And one day, I'm sure Kara will appreciate that. Just not yet.**

 **Soooo, Fili has now seen her birthmark...I wonder if THAT will come into play at some point as well. (wink, wink)**

 **And wasn't Fili a darling to let her keep her pendant? I mean he COULD have sold it. But he didn't...so points for him.**

 **Poor Kili...always getting the short end of the stick.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Yes, Kili tried his hand at ordering our 'their' thrall, but poor Fili was the one who got the drink in the face for it. Kili found that funny though. Well, I suppose the could have made her sleep on the floor, but really, I think he wanted a nice bed-buddie. Those winters can be cold! So, you are saving up Potato Skin, and Winter Nut for later use? Do tell me how that works out for you. ha ha. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

.

Congratulations to PhantomXAngel for being my 100th review!

.

 **Chapter 10**

 **~X~**

* * *

Fili led Kara through the mostly empty streets, back to the Jarl's longhouse, all the while thinking of what he needed to do this day. First he would go and bargain for more suitable clothes for his little captive, then seek out his mother and attempt to make peace. Yet, before they could make it back, they were met by Bofur, Nori, and his younger brother, Ori. The two larger Vikings grinned as they spied Fili and his new thrall, eager to stop and talk – as well as rib the blond warrior over his strange actions concerning the girl.

"You know, Fili, if you had simply handed the thirty ore over to crew to begin with and simply kept the woman, you could have saved yourself a lot of grief," Bofur told him, slapping his friend on the back with a wide grin. "But no, you had to go and make an enemy of Detlef, and line Ingulf's pockets with silver. Whereas, I could have put that money to much better use."

"I am sure you could," Fili agreed, knowing that Bofur was saving every bit of his earnings for a very special reason. "None of it was planned…believe me."

"If I had known you were so anxious to throw your coin away like that, I would have invited you to the tavern to drink and gamble with me last night," Nori joked with a wide smile. "Yet, I supposed you were otherwise occupied," here he elbowed Fili in the side, waggling his fuzzy eyebrows up and down a few times. "So, tell me…has your little thrall here come to appreciate the attributes of the sons of Odin more so than the puny men of her lands?"

"I don't know," Fili shrugged, turning slightly and looking directly at Kara. "Why don't you ask her yourself? After all, she _can_ understand everything you're saying."

"What do you mean?" Nori's grin disappeared quickly as he looked from Fili to Kara in confusion.

"He means I can speak your tongue, heathen," Kara informed him, glaring at the vulgar man with steely eyes. "And I do not appreciate your suggestive words. Both they, _and you_ , offend me."

Nori's eyes grew wide as he stared at the feisty woman, his mouth gaping open. However, Bofur and Ori found this highly amusing, and began to laugh at the warrior's expense. Even Fili was grinning from ear to ear, enjoying the look of utter shock in his friend's eyes. At last Nori found the ability to speak, but instead of being upset, he too began to roar with laughter.

"So all this time you knew our language and you said nothing, woman?" he questioned. "You are the sly one, aren't you?" He then turned to Fili. "You best keep your eyes on her day and night, for if not, your little brother might end up being Jarl next…if you take my meaning." Yet before Fili could answer, his expression suddenly grew slightly fearful. "Oh…and keep her away from Hertha, you all know to keep your secrets of what goes on while we're raiding…but _she_ might not." And bringing his hand up, he pointed a finger at Kara with a wicked grin, before putting it to his lips in a sign for silence. Then with a laugh, he headed off, with Bofur having to hurry to catch up.

"I believe that Nori is the only one who doesn't realize that Hertha knows all about his escapades while on Saxon soil…and yet, she loves my brother so much that she has found a way to overlook it," Ori spoke up, once the other two were out of hearing range. "Yet, if I were Nori, I wouldn't push her too far. One day Hertha will snap and either kick him out of her house…or kill him."

"I've seen Hertha wield an ax, Nori should worry about the latter," Fili nodded.

"Are you going to introduce me to your woman, Fili?" Ori asked, looking over at the striking lass with a rather shy expression.

"I am _not_ his woman!" Kara quickly informed him, her tone one of frustration.

"But I thought you bought her, Fili?" Ori said in confusion. "The word around the village is that you outbid Detlef, paying thirty ore."

"I did, and she _is_ my woman," Fili grumbled, turning to look at Kara with narrowed eyes. "She, unfortunately, has yet to come to the same conclusion." He stated, reaching out and wrapping his hand around her arm, jerking her closer to him in a sign of authority. "But she _will_ learn."

"Do not count on that, Viking dog," she spat, hating his little display of dominance before his friend. She then turned to Ori and spoke with an air of authority. "My name is Kara Morgenstern, and I am…"

"You are my thrall!" Fili cut her off, finishing the sentence for her. "And the more I am in your company, the more I find myself regretting that decision." He then turned to Ori with a shrug. "Still, I suppose I'm stuck with her, at least for a while, for no one would be foolish enough to pay what I did for her. Now, if you will excuse us, I am hungry and desire to get something to eat."

"Yes, of course," Ori nodded, understanding that this was Fili's way of ending the conversation. "I wish you a good day," he said, waving his hand as he headed off, turning a few times as he went, his eyes falling on Kara each time.

The younger man seemed oddly intrigued by her, eyeing Kara the same way she used to look at a new book. At least this Ori didn't frighten her, for his smaller stature and unusually kind face had almost instantly put her at ease. He was nothing like his brother, the cheeky devil, and if it weren't for the fact that he was the enemy, she might have actually found him likeable.

"You have a terrible habit of opening your mouth and speaking at the worst possible times," he grumbled, pulling her along once more, yet this time a bit more forcibly. "And if you're not careful, you will soon learn what happens to thralls who do not show the proper respect."

"Oh? And what is that…do they get beaten?" she spat back at him, his surly Viking nature erasing all the kind things he had done for her so far, reminding her all too well that he was her captor…and that she was supposed to hate him.

"No," he growled, turning around so quickly that she ran smack into his chest. From nowhere a dagger appeared in his hand, the sharp blade dangerously close to her face. "We cut out their tongues if they continue using disrespectful words. Is this what you would like, _thrall_? From now on, I would consider carefully what you choose to say…or better yet, not speak at all!"

Kara was going to give a scathing retort, regardless of his threats, but Fili did not remain in place for her to do so, instead dragging her along at an even faster pace until they reached the longhouse. Opening the door, he shoved her inside, apparently at his wit's end. Thankfully, the house had a warm fire going in the stone pit, making it almost feel welcoming. Yet, the moment Kara spied Dis, the temperature dropped to near freezing.

"Is breakfast ready?" Fili asked, testing the waters to see if his mother was still upset with him.

"You have a thrall…have _her_ fix you something to eat," came Dis' severe tone.

"Mother," Fili said with a heavy sigh, not quite ready to get into this with her.

"Don't you 'mother' me!" she barked, spinning around and walking back into the kitchen. She returned a moment later with a cup in her hand, heading for Kara as she practically shoved it in her face. "Drink!"

Kara looked at the cup with suspicion and fear, thinking it was perhaps poison, and refused to take it.

"What is it?" Fili asked, apparently just as wary.

"Steeped meadow fern," Dis informed him, still holding out the cup to Kara. "She _must_ drink it."

Fili gave a sigh, and nodded for Kara to do so, urging her to take it without any further protests.

"Go on…it's nothing harmful," he assured her.

Kara was still unsure, but trusted that if Fili had been so adamant that she not kill herself, he wouldn't now allow his mother to do the job for her. So, taking the cup, she sniffed at it, then took a small sip. It wasn't horrid tasting, and nothing like she imagined poison would be, so she did as she was told and downed the rest of it, handing the cup back to Dis. The woman gave a nod of satisfaction and returned the cup to the kitchen, before grabbing her cloak and heading out the door, slamming it firmly behind her.

"She still does not like me," Kara said, stating the obvious. "And what is meadow fern, and why did I have to drink it?"

Fili stared at her for a moment, but apparently chose not to answer, simply pushing her towards a chair, forcing her to sit by the fire while he stormed behind the partition and began banging things around, making a lot of noise. When he returned, he looked no less aggravated, but he held two bowls of what resembled plain cooked oats, and after giving it a tentative bite, she found she was correct. It was still warm however, making it a bit more palatable, and right now Kara was so hungry she would have eaten just about anything.

"Eat, then dry your hair," Fili instructed, giving her a wooden comb he produced out of some pocket, before setting down beside the flames himself as he ate his own breakfast. "I will take your dress to the market and see about selling it and buy you something better. The underskirts you can keep, you can use the fabric to make underclothes if you require such things…for I will _not_ be buying those at the market."

"What's wrong with my dress?" Kara protested.

"It's too fancy…too easy to rip," Fili told her. "You need something you can work in."

"And what work will I be doing?" This Kara was very interested in. He had given his word that she would not be used as a bed-slave…though she was still not certain how reliable _that_ was. But if she could be of use in other ways, perhaps her life would not be truly horrible. If Kara did a good job and earned their trust, maybe she could find a way to escape.

"I'll get my mother to show you your duties," he explained, assuming his she would even talk to him. "You will do cooking, cleaning, mending, and whatever else needs doing around the longhouse. I do hope you know how to do such things."

"I may be the daughter of an Earl, but I am no spoiled woman," she told him proudly.

"That's good, since here you are a thrall, and you will be expected to work if you wish to eat," he nodded. Seeing that she was finished with her breakfast and that most of her long hair was now combed and dried, thanks to the warm fire, he stood and took her by the hand, leading her up the stairs and through the curtain to his chambers. "You will stay in my room while I go to the market."

"And if I choose not to?" she asked defiantly.

"Then you leave _me_ no choice," Fili chuckled, reaching into his trunk and pulling out a pair of iron shackles linked together by a long chain.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kara balked taking a step back and watching as he fastened one end of the manacles around a section of his sturdy wooden bed-frame.

"I assure you, I will," he retorted, walking over and grabbing her left hand in his. "I will not have you trying to escape while I'm away."

Kara continued to protest, both in action and word, but Fili was much stronger than her and in no time, she was tethered to the bed, her movement now quite limited.

"You swine!" she growled, digging at the iron cuff around her wrist. "This is intolerable!"

"I do not care," he replied with a shake of his head, grabbing her dress and heading for the door. "I suppose you could always chew your hand off if it becomes too unbearable…but something tells me that you'll manage." And with a slight chuckle, he was gone.

.

.

On his way down the stairs it occurred to him that even though he was now assured that his captive could not escape, he was worried about someone coming in and harming her…not the least of which was his mother. So when he stepped out of the longhouse, he looked around, spotting Gloin, a distant cousin and trusted friend. Calling him over, he pressed him for a favor.

"Would you stay inside for a little while, so I might go to the market?" he asked, explaining the situation to the red bearded man. When he agreed, be it a bit reluctantly, Fili slapped him on the back with a smile. "Thank you. I owe you one." And off he went, feeling much relieved.

.

.

Kara was fuming! She felt like some animal, chained up and stripped of all freedom. How dare he!

At first, she attempted to find a way to detach the other shackle from the bed, but Fili had linked it around a thick section, making it impossible to slip it off. Next, she did her best to find something to pick the lock, but Fili had wisely taken all the sharp objects from the room. Attempting to break the shackles wouldn't have worked either, and Kara was not about to consider gnawing her arm off…thank you very much!

However, it was then that she realized that because of the bandages around her wrist, the shackle was probably not as tight as it could have been, giving her an idea. Having noticed that the little jar of cream Fili had smeared over her wrists the day before was still sitting out, she struggled to pull the bed over to where she could reach it. It took her a bit of time and effort, but in the end, she got her hands on the jar, quickly rubbing it all over her hand. Now greased up, she gritted her teeth and began slowly working the metal ring over the largest part of her hand. It was a tight squeeze, and several places on her hand was now nearly rubbed raw of flesh, but in the end, she was free.

Running to the window, she looked down, realizing that the drop was much too far, and without the aid of the now missing ladder, this was no longer an option. She would have to go downstairs and either go out the front, or back, door. Yet, when she peeked out the curtain, her hopes were dashed by the sight of a large red-bearded Northman sitting at the top of the stairs, absentmindedly cleaning the dirt from under his nails with a small knife. _Drat!_ How was she going to get by him? Turning back around she scanned the room, her eyes falling upon the empty clay pitcher that sat on the nearby table.

.

.

Gloin had been lost in thought when his keen sense of hearing picked up a slight creek from behind him, turning just in time to see a brown object heading right at him. The next thing he knew, there was pain…and then darkness.

.

.

"Gloin!" came a voice through the fog. "Gloin…can you hear me?" He quickly recognized it as coming from Fili, though when the confused warrior opened his eyes, he spotted several others crowding around him.

"What happened, cousin?" Thorin questioned, offering his hand to help the man to sit up. "We came in to find you lying at the base of the stairs, bleeding from your head."

"Here, take a sip of this," Dis said, holding a cup to his lips. "Easy now…not so fast."

"I…I don't remember," Gloin admitted, his brain still fuzzy.

"Well, it looks like whoever attacked you did a fair job of it," Thorin grumbled, knowing that Gloin was one of his best warriors.

"Attacked?" the injured man muttered, then slowly nodded in agreement. "Yes…I remember now…I was sitting up there," here he paused to point to the top of the stairs. "When I heard a noise, and turning I saw something just seconds before it hit me. It must have been a warhammer for as sore as my head is. Are we under attack? Did some enemy sneak in and knock me out? What did they want?"

Looking around, neither Dis nor Thorin could see that anything was missing, but it was Fili who let out a gasp and raced up the stairs, suddenly worried that he might know. And while he gave a sigh of relief that he didn't find his pretty little thrall dead on the floor…he was now equally concerned to find her missing entirely. However, when he picked up the shackle that lay on the floor, he began to get a sneaky suspicion as to what had happened. The metal was greasy and smelled of medicine, and taking quick stock of the room's contents, he saw that the clay drinking jug was missing off the table. He could now guess what it was that came into contact with Gloin's head…and who had been the one to swing it. _Kara!_

Throwing the bag of items he had bought at the market onto the floor, Fili stormed back down, pausing just long enough to give his cousin a word of apology, and receive an accusing glare from his mother and uncle. Exiting the longhouse he went in search of his wayward thrall. Maybe Nori had been correct…he just might have to watch Kara day and night! Fili could now see that owning a thrall would quickly become exhausting!

Looking left and then right, Fili did his best to ascertain where the Saxon woman might have gone. The two gates around the wall were guarded, and while there were also men stationed at the exit to the docks, no one really payed much attention to anyone leaving…just coming in. Still, in his gut, Fili suspected that Kara would not be so foolish as to try and leave without aid, for one would never get far in these lands on foot. So, turning towards the stables, he hurried forth.

Throwing open the doors, he let them bang against the wall loudly, startling several chickens nearby and causing the horses within to jump with fright. The winters in the north would not allow them to keep their animals outside in the freezing weather, so the large building had been set up for their comfort and care. Yet, somewhere within, Fili just knew Kara was seeking refuge as well, and when he saw that one of the horses had been taken from its pen, and a blanket thrown over its back, he smiled to himself.

Now…where was she?

Pulling the doors closed, just in case she tried to flee, Fili slowly began to search, knowing he would find her eventually…oh, and when he did!

"I know you're in here, _woman_ ," Fili said in a low and menacing tone. "Come out now and I promise to go easy on you. Continue to hide from me and you will only bring more trouble upon yourself." He had hoped his threat might flush her out, but while his warrior trained ears strained to hear any sound, he was sorely disappointed. However, his eyes caught a slight movement, making his gaze turn upward. It had been barely imperceptible, but the few pieces of straw that drifted down from the hayloft told him that something, or someone, was up there.

Weighing his options, Fili decided not to climb up the ladder and retrieve her that way – fearing a kick to the face the moment he reached the top - but instead, he walked over to where a thick wooden stick lay and hefted it in his hands. Turning, he aimed at the brace that held the loft in place, the entire structure designed to come down and allow the food for the horses to fall to the floor. With one mighty strike, the pole gave way, causing one side of the platform to swing down, depositing the hay, as well as a shrieking Kara, onto the dirt floor.

Somewhat stunned, she struggled to rise, but Fili was faster, pouncing on her before she could hardly blink, his muscular body now pinning her own into the soft hay.

"Get off of me!" she screamed, thrashing about as she attempted to strike out at her captor.

"You are treading on very thin ice, woman!" Fili growled. "Not only have you attempted to escape…"

"Which I swore to you I would do any chance I got!" Kara reminded him.

"…but you also struck a free-man…and a warrior," he continued, not even bothering to acknowledge her words. "Gloin would be well within his rights to demand your punishment…or your death!"

"Fine! Kill me!" she spat. "Death would be preferable to living the rest of my life here as _your_ slave!"

Fili couldn't deny that her words stung just a bit, for while he knew the situation was less than desirable for her, he would like to think that he was not as horrible as all that. Still, she was a feisty woman, one that would not submit easily, thus having her freedom taken from her might indeed be seen as a fate worse than death.

"Not until I get my money's worth out of you," he huffed, standing up and pulling her roughly to her feet. Before she could say another word, Fili tossed Kara over his shoulder, exiting the stables and heading for the longhouse…all the while her shrieking voice piercing his ears.

Several people stopped and stared at their Jarl's nephew as he passed, either giving him amused glances or pitied looks, seeing that he had his hands full with his willful thrall. When Fili stepped inside the home, he strode over to where Thorin and Dis stood, his mother currently wrapping the injured warrior's head with a strip of cloth. Pulling her off his shoulder he set her down so quickly that she couldn't keep her feet, falling on her backside as she glared up at him with hate filled eyes. Fili pointed at her menacingly, effectively telling her to stay where she was and remain silent, while he turned his attention to Gloin.

"My thrall has wronged you, cousin," he admitted, sounding apologetic, but firm. "Yet I take full responsibility for her actions, for it was my fault that you were put in such danger, thus I demand you seek your retribution upon me…not her."

"Fili!" Dis objected, not liking the idea of her son being harmed in any way, especially for the offense of some lowly thrall.

"No, Mother," Fili interjected. "It is _my_ duty to see that she is trained and obedient…I have failed, thus it is _my_ shame to bear. Name your punishment, Gloin."

The red-bearded warrior sat there looking uncomfortable, both from his sore head and the situation he was now in.

"I don't wish to see you punished, Fili," Gloin announced. "You're my kin, and I have no quarrel with you. I have a very hard head, thus no permanent damage was done. Give me two silver coins and a couple of furs and we'll call it even."

"You are far too generous," Fili told him with a bow of gratitude.

"Just keep that woman under control from now on, and far away from me!" the red-bearded man spat, giving Kara an icy glare.

"It shall be done, and I promise my thrall will pay for her actions," Fili swore. "I'll be by with your money and furs later today, and please, once again accept my apology for the harm brought upon you."

"Just as I said, Fili," Thorin told him with a shake of his head. "More trouble than a hundred sheep."

Gloin then rose to his feet, looking just a bit unsteady, as he was escorted to the door by Thorin, saying he would see that his cousin reached his home safely. When the two were gone, Dis turned on Fili in rage.

"Did I not tell you that she would cause trouble? That she would bring shame and dishonor to this house?" she accused. "Sell her back to Ingulf…or Detlef, if he still wants her. But get her gone!"

"I said I would see that she is properly punished, and I shall," Fili asserted. "Yet, what I do with her is still _my_ decision, and no one else's." He then stepped towards his mother, a look of confusion and concern on his face. "I want to know why my taking a thrall upsets you so mother. I hate seeing you troubled this way, yet neither do I feel my actions should merit such ire. Is there no way to settle this between us? Please…let us not be at odds."

Dis seemed to consider his words, eyeing Kara menacingly in a show of contempt. Still, she could not deny that her heart longed for peace between her and the son that stood before her. He was her golden child, her first born, and the image of her husband. Yet, for some reason, that made this situation all the worse, and she hated the idea of relenting a second time. Yet, bringing home captives was nothing new here, and Dis understood the need for thralls to work the fields, it had been done for a long time. She was even willing to look the other way should her sons go visit the female slave house to find release…yet to have one in her own home. This was something she had sworn never to allow again.

"Please mother…" Fili continued, reaching up to cup her cheek lovingly. "Make peace with this…for me?"

Well, now Dis couldn't refuse, for nothing was more important than her sons. So, with a heavy sigh, she nodded, earning a kiss on her forehead from Fili.

"I will try. Yet, you still must teach the thrall her place!" Dis stated firmly, unwilling to give in completely. "She must work to earn her keep, and if she gives me any grief, she will feel the back of my hand. Understand?"

"Yes, Mother," Fili agreed, turning to where Kara still sat on the floor, looking up at the two with wide eyes and a fearful gaze. "Get up!" he ordered, reaching down and grabbing her arm as he yanked her to her feet. "I warned you, did I not?" At this, Fili began to pull her up the stairs, with her struggling against him at every step of the way.

* * *

 **Uh, oh...someone's in trouble!**

 **So, looks like Kara might have finally pushed Fili too far...wonder what he plans on doing.**

 **And hmmmm, looks like Dis let a little more slip about her anger towards Kara.**

 **Poor Gloin, just sitting there, minding his own business, doing Fili a favor and WHAM! Ouch.**

 **Did you enjoy meeting Ori, and seeing Bofur and Nori again?**

 **And I wonder what steeped meadow fern is...(wink wink)**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews**

 **abc:** oh yes, Vikings are hot...and so is the bathhouse. It really is a birthmark, not a tattoo. But it will come into play sooner or later...more like later. ha ha. Dis did appear in this chapter, though we only hinted at her issues, but later on they will be made clear. Thanks again for your constant reviews. You seem to be my only regular guest reader so far! See you Wednesday!


	11. Chapter 11

.

 **Ok, now let's see what Fili has in mind...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **~X~**

* * *

When they arrived at Fili's room, he pushed Kara ahead of him, pulling the curtain before turning to face her. She looked terrified, and Fili figured she had every right to be. For what she had done, most thralls would have been beaten, or chained to a post in the main square and given no food or water for days…and yet, as he stared at her now, Fili knew he could do neither of these things. And it wasn't simply because she was a female, for he had fought many women in his day, striking them during training and battle, just as they had in turn struck him. There were many brave and fierce shield maidens in Erebor, yet with Kara, Fili knew he could not raise a hand to her.

"Remove your cloak," he ordered, breaking the silence at last. "And then my tunic."

"What…why…?" Kara gasped, taking a step back. "What are you going to do?"

"Just as I said I would," he informed her, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Punish you."

"But…but you promised you wouldn't…force me!" she reminded him in a pleading tone. "You said so…swearing on that bracelet of yours."

"I am a man of my word, and _that_ promise I shall keep," he nodded. "Yet, you still need to learn your place and be taught a lesson. Now…remove your cloak and the tunic, or I swear I will do it for you."

Once again, his tone left no doubt in her mind that he would carry out his threat, so she complied, preferring to disrobe herself than have it forcefully done. When she was at last standing in her nearly see-through thigh length chemise, her arms folded over her breasts, and her legs and feet exposed to his eyes, she stood stock still…unsure what was to come.

Yet, instead of striking her, or some other horrid thing, Fili simply stepped forward, backing her against the wall until she had nowhere else to run. His hand came up and gripped her chin firmly, yet not painfully, as he stared at her with an unreadable expression. Kara's mind was filled with all the horrible things he could do to her, and she almost wished he would just get it over with, for the fear and anticipation had to be worse than the actual deed. However, as his hand began to wander down her throat, across her collarbone and dipped between her breasts, she began to rethink that idea.

Yet, just when she believed he truly meant to defile her, she felt his fist grip the medallion that rested there, and gave the chain a firm yank. The clasp gave way, allowing him to pull it from her as she gave a shriek of protest.

"NO!" she cried, her hands reaching out as she grabbed for it, but her efforts were in vain.

"This shall be your punishment," he explained, holding her beloved item up for her to see, yet out of her reach. "Until you learn your place, do as I say, and cause no more trouble, _this_ will remain with me. And should you continue such foolishness, it will be sold at the marketplace. Do you understand?"

"Please, no! You can't! It's all I have!" Kara all but sobbed, heartbroken at the idea of it being taken away from her. "I beg of you…please give it back!"

"Beg?" Fili asked, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Would you be willing to do so on your knees perhaps?"

Kara pulled back in disgust, shaking her head at the suggestion and what it entailed. She would do just about anything to have her medallion returned to her…but not that. _Never that!_

"Then obey me, woman!" Fili stated firmly, pocketing the item with a curt nod. Next, he turned and gathered up his tunic, her cloak and underskirts, along with the bag he had brought in earlier, and stuffed them into his trunk. Next, he removed all the furs and blankets from the bed and exited the room, returning moments later without them.

"There," he announced, glancing around to see that no other pieces of fabric remained within reach. "You will stay in your undergarments until you are willing to accept your place here… _as my thrall._ You will not leave this room, you will do as I say, and you will agree that escape is useless, if you ever wish to walk about under the sun again."

"But…but I will freeze!" Kara protested.

"The days are tolerable for now, and you will sleep beside me each night, thus you have no need to worry about freezing," Fili told her with a roll of his eyes. "But come morning, the blankets will be taken away and you will be left with only this to wear." He gestured towards her skimpy outfit. "And should you try and escape again wearing only this, I guarantee that not one of the men in the village will offer you the same promise I have…and they will bed you on sight. You are only safe if you remain in here, so this room will be both your prison, and your protection." He raised an eyebrow, giving her an assessing look. "Unless you would prefer to avoid all this and swear your services to me right now?"

"Never! You will not win against me, heathen!" she spat, though feeling far less brave without the benefit of clothes.

"So be it," he said with a sigh. Fili then stepped over to his trunk and pulled out several items, laying them on the table. "These need mending, and it's something that you can do while confined to this room, for I will not have you sitting idle. I will see if my brother has anything that needs fixed as well. Yet, don't get any ideas of wearing these in order to escape, I am not foolish enough to leave you with a full set of clothes."

"I hate you!" Kara spat, fighting back the tears of frustration that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Well, right now, I am not terribly fond of you either, so I guess that makes us even." Fili then re-locked the trunk and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Kara called, looking around the room nervously. "What if I need to…to…go out?"

Fili had not thought of this, but he supposed it was a legitimate question. Thankfully, he had the presence of mind to handle it in a way that absolved him of the responsibility.

"I will get Kili to deal with it," he told her, leaving promptly, before she could come up with any further complaints.

.

.

Kara stood there for a bit longer, unsure if he was coming back, but when he didn't, she stomped over to the bed and sat down in a huff.

"Well…I suppose it could be worse," she muttered to herself, yet she really couldn't imagine how. Reaching up, she rubbed her neck where her chain had dug into her skin before it gave way. She already missed the familiar weight of it, and prayed that Fili wouldn't truly sell it at the market.

The small breeze coming through the window chilled her arms, and while it was not completely intolerable, she quickly got up and shut it as tightly as possible. Then, after inspecting the room, and finding nothing to use to aid another escape attempt, she glanced over at the pile of things Fili had left her. Should she bother fixing them? Would it be as good as admitting defeat? And yet, of all the things her Viking captor had requested of her, this was actually one that she felt comfortable doing. Kara could sew very well, having spent many hours doing needle point, as well as making small items for herself and others. And while it felt wrong to give in so quickly, if it meant getting her medallion back…it was worth a try.

She was just about to rise when there was the sound of footsteps approaching the doorway, making her stand up and slink against the wall.

"Kara…I'm coming in," came the unmistakable voice of her other owner…Kili. When she didn't protest, for in truth, what wouldn't have mattered, he entered. In one hand he held a pile of clothes, and in the other a bucket.

Kara did her best to once again cover herself modestly, but with only her arms to use as a shield, it didn't help much. She blushed and looked away when she saw Kili's eyes rove up and down her nearly naked form, truly hoping that he would not get any ideas about exercising his authority over her as partial master. Yet, for some reason, she did not get _that_ feeling from the dark-haired man. He was large, formidable, and quite terrifying…but that silly grin he often wore put her more at ease than she was around many of the others, including Fili. At last, Kili seemed finished ogling her and spoke.

"Fili told me to bring these up," he said, setting the bucket down and holding out the items with a wide grin. "They're mostly socks…and a few pairs of trousers. I'll be glad to be able to wear them again, since _my_ stitching is horrible." When she made no move to retrieve them from him, he stepped forward and dropped them on the bed. "The bucket over there is for…well…you know." He looked almost as embarrassed about the use as she was. "I'll be back later to fetch my things." And with a cheeky grin, he too left her alone.

"Well…looks like I now have even _more_ to keep me busy," she grumbled, retaking her seat on the bare mattress. She began to sort through the pile of clothes, separating the oddly knitted socks from two pair of trousers that sported multiple tears. These Vikings were definitely hard on their outerwear, that was for sure. And from the looks of them, several of the gashes appeared to have been made by a sword or an axe. Kara wondered if Kili's body sported a scar in these places as well. Quickly shaking her head, she attempting to banish any thoughts about Kili's, or anyone's, body from her mind. It was probably best that she just do the sewing, not cause trouble, and try not to anger these Vikings further.

Noticing a small cylinder with a cap sitting on the table, she walked over and picked it up. It appeared to be made from whale bone and she found it contained several needles. One was carved from wood, another also from bone, but the third was made of shiny metal, all three obviously well taken care of. Kara wondered if Fili ever used them himself, or if he employed the services of his mother…or perhaps another slave, to do his mending. It was difficult to imagine such a large man, with giant hands, doing delicate work like sewing, but he _had_ taken the needles from his own trunk, so perhaps it wasn't so far out of the realm of possibilities.

As Kara released some of the fiber from the little wooden thread winder he had also left her, she noted that it was a bit coarser than she was used to dealing with, but after a few tries, she managed to get it through the needle. Then, doing her best to follow the stitches used before, she began mending each hole and tear.

.

.

Fili had been in desperate need of something to vent his anger upon, and sparring seemed the most logical choice. Thus, he found himself in the dirt-covered ring, bare chested and wielding his twin blades against a familiar opponent sporting a pair of axes. They circled and lunged at each other for a few moments, before the first official swing of their weapons, metal clashing, the sound stirring their blood.

"So…how was your little wench last night?" Dwalin asked, as he and Fili pushed apart and readied for another strike. "Did you show her what a true Viking is made of?"

"If you are attempting to distract me, old friend, it will not work," Fili told him through gritted teeth. He truly didn't want to tell anyone that he had not taken Kara like everyone expected, knowing it would only result in endless teasing and jests. So, avoiding the subject seemed the wisest course of action.

"Come now, you cannot keep such things to yourself," Dwalin insisted, stepping back and halting the battle momentarily. "What of those who have no bed-slave? Who must sleep alone under our own furs and only imagine what your little Saxon vixen is capable of. What of us?"

"You will simply have to keep wondering," Fili informed him, lunging forward and continuing the fight, landing a particularly strong blow that nearly got through Dwalin's defenses. "For I will not be divulging such information. Not to you…not to anyone."

"You are becoming too much like your uncle," the bald warrior grunted, using all his brute strength to shove the younger blond away. "You were much more fun when you were younger. More willing to brag about your exploits with women."

"Perhaps that is why you have never married, Dwalin," Fili teased, the two men's weapons clashing once again. "You worried that you could never live up to my tales and conquests, thus you never dared to woo a maiden for yourself. Is that the reason, or would no woman agree to have you?"

Fili had only meant it as a joke, one he hoped would make his friend drop the subject, yet the look of pain that crossed Dwalin's face took him by surprise. Had he somehow hit too close to the mark? It had never crossed Fili's mind that his uncle's right hand man had any trouble finding a warm body to share his furs, for he knew of dozens of maidens whose eyes followed the bald man around like hungry she-wolves. He could have had his pick of any, Fili was certain. And yet, never had he seen Dwalin with a woman more than once…and less often than he cared to admit.

"Dwalin?" Fili questioned, lowering his weapons.

"Let it be, lad," the gruff man ordered, turning away and stomping over to the water barrel where he cupped his hands and brought the icy liquid up to splash on his face. "It's not something I wish to discuss."

Fili of course was curious, who wouldn't be, but out of respect for his old friend and former teacher, he did as he asked and spoke no more on it. At least it had stopped the talk about Kara, and for that he was grateful. Yet, before a sense of relief could even settle in, up walked Kili, grinning like a fool – which now made Fili very nervous.

"So, brother," he began, stopping beside one of the benches and placing his foot on top, his forearms crossed over his raised knee. "It would appear that _our_ little captive is being confined to your room for a bit? Was she truly so good that you now do not even wish others to feast their eyes upon her? Has she captured your heart…among other things?"

"She is being punished!" Fili growled, not wanting to start this all over again. "The willful woman nearly killed Gloin, thus she must suffer the consequences."

"By being forced to stay in your room half naked?" Kili was very confused. How was _this_ a punishment?

"You never mentioned she was not wearing clothes!" Dwalin broke in, suddenly interested in the subject once more.

"She is clothed…just not all of her," Fili argued. "It's to stop her from leaving my chambers and attempting to escape… _again_."

"But you can't keep her locked away forever," came Nori's voice, the three other men turning to see the eavesdropping warrior leaning on a nearby rail. "A thrall is meant to work…to tend to your needs, and not just in the bedroom. She will grow fat and lazy otherwise, and a figure such as hers is a terrible thing to waste."

"She will learn her place soon enough, then I will see that she is given duties and earns her keep," Fili assured the man. "You just want her out and about so your hungry eyes can shadow her steps. What would Hertha have to say about that?"

Nori just shrugged, looking as if the idea of his woman hearing such things did not disturb him, yet Fili knew different. Next to his mother, Hertha was one of the fiercest women in Erebor. And though she did not go off to battle or on raids, no one doubted her ability to protect her home…or fight for her man. Not even Nori.

"Still…it would be a shame to hide her away," he continued. "That's all I'm saying."

"Good, then the conversation is over!" Fili spat, exiting the fight ring and grabbing his tunic, having found no release from his frustrations. In fact, if anything, he now felt even more agitated. Perhaps a soak in the bathhouse would give him some peace…that and a long talk with Kili. So taking hold of his brother's arm, he pulled him along, not even stopping long enough to tell him where they were going.

.

.

"So…you didn't touch her at all?" Kili asked again, still unable to believe what he was hearing. "Not even a little bit?"

"I swore upon my arm ring…I'm bound by my oath," Fili told him, leaning his head back against the rocks as he shut his eyes in exasperation. "It was the only way I could think to keep her from killing herself."

"No…I see your dilemma," Kili assured him, holding up his hand in understanding. "After spending so much coin on her, it would've been foolish to just let her die. Still, to be denied such pleasures…and because of your own promise, that's harsh, Brother. You have my sympathies."

"I don't need, nor want, them," Fili growled, hating to be pitied. "She will come begging soon enough, trust me, I can see it in her eyes. They are very expressive, and while she attempts to show only hatred and disgust for me, I can tell that behind all that, lies a very sensual woman who will give herself to me in due time."

"Are you sure of that, Brother?" Kili chuckled. " _You_ might see passion behind her eyes…but all I see is the desire to murder you."

"I've heard it said that there is a very fine line between love and hate," Fili pointed out.

"Well, just make sure that line is not drawn across your throat with a sharp blade," Kili warned. "One being wielded by our wild little Kara."

"She _is_ very brave," Fili nodded, a little grin teasing at his lips. "She knocked out Gloin, has not shown much fear when faced by our mother, and fights me at every turn. If I had not been there myself when she was captured, I might begin to think she was a Viking shield maiden."

"So, Mother is still not warming up to the idea of having her in the house?" Kili asked.

"No, but she has relented a bit, allowing me to keep her," Fili assured him. "Though, only if I make sure she is well controlled."

"And how will you manage that?" came his brothers next question.

"With this." Here the blond warrior reached over and pulled the golden medallion from his trousers where they lay on the bank. Holding it up he let his brother get a good look, the torch light causing it to nearly glow. "It's very precious to her, and I told her if she ever hoped to get it back, she would have to submit to my will."

"You mean beg you on her knees?" Kili laughed.

"No, _that_ she will do all on her own," Fili said with an air of confidence. "But to get this back, she must obey me, no longer try and escape, and do her chores without complaint. Whether she has completed the mending by the time I return will tell me if she is willing to do so."

"And if she hasn't?" Kili was becoming worried, for a thrall that did not know its place, or fought against orders, was often put to death.

"I will cross that bridge when I get to it," the older brother said with a tired sigh. "I just hope it will not come to that."

.

.

Kara had long ago finished sewing up all the tears and holes in the clothes Fili and Kili had left for her. She had been left alone for quite a few hours now and was becoming increasingly bored. Not that she wanted to be given any other tasks, but just sitting around was not doing her any good either.

She had walked around the room multiple times, inspected each and every item, and even stared out the window until her arms had nearly become numb from the cold wind. Winter was coming, and much quicker than it would have back in her homeland. Soon the rivers would freeze over, snow would blanket the land, and any hope of sailing back to Bernicia would be out of the question. Kara would be stuck here, forced into servitude to these heathens for at least six months…if not more. Could she survive?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of Fili in the doorway, causing her to jump at how silently he had approached. She hated the fact that she felt so exposed to him, yet, she also recalled how free he was with his own body…so maybe it was of no consequence to him.

.

.

Fili had crept quietly up the stairs, curious as to what his little thrall might be up to, and intent on catching her unawares. Yet as he stood there in the doorway for a few moments, admiring her rather pleasing form, he could feel the blood in his veins warm at the sight. She was very lovely, the kind of woman that any man would desire to be with, and Fili was no exception. The fact that she was his thrall only made it worse, for usually he would have no reason to hold back…but he did. He had given his oath, and he was now honor bound to hold to it. Still, there was no harm in looking…was there?

"Have you finished the mending?" he asked when he was able to find his voice at last, eying the neatly folded pile of clothes on the bed.

"Yes," Kara answered, watching as he walked over and began to inspect her handiwork. He seemed pleased with what he saw, and took the stack that Kili had brought and disappeared out the door, returning moments later empty handed.

"My brother will be glad to see his socks no longer sport holes in them," Fili assured her, picking up his own clothes and setting them next to his trunk. "You have done well."

"Will you now give me back my medallion…and my clothes?" Kara asked, hating to sound as if she were begging, but desperate times called for desperate measure. She was also happy that Fili had not inspected her work very closely, fearing he might have noticed what she had done before she had a chance to get her possessions back.

"Clothes, yes," he nodded, undoing the lid to the trunk. "But your necklace stays with me until you have further proven yourself. Do not worry, I have not sold it…you will get it back when I am convinced you will no longer try to run, or disobey."

This angered Kara more than she cared to admit. For he was in essence taking away her only form of rebellion, something she was very adamant about holding on to. Submission was not something she would accept easily, but for the sake of her father's medallion…she just might have to.

"And what must I do to prove such things to you?" she all but growled, causing Fili to grin at her small defiance.

"For starters, you may go downstairs and assist my mother with preparing dinner," he told her, removing the bag he had brought up earlier from his trunk and handing it to her. "You will need clothes for that, though do not get to attached to them, for they can just as easily be taken away, should you show me resistance."

Fili watched as Kara opened the bag and inspected the contents, finding a wool dress and a long, sleeveless tunic that went over it. He thought it strange that he desired very much to see her wearing the clothes of his people, and gestured for her to put it on. She too appeared eager to don the garments and soon stood before him as she smoothed out the skirts, enjoying the feel of the cloth beneath her hands.

"This will keep you warmer than the thin dress you came in," Fili informed her, liking the way she looked very much. He suddenly had a vision of Kara brandishing an axe and a shield, her expression set for battle as she stood beside Erebor's shield maidens, ready to fight. Yet, that was foolish, for she was not only a Saxon captive, but certainly not fit for the rigors of war. "Now, come," he held out his hand, gesturing for her to approach. "And whatever you do, I would remain on my mother's good side. Do not antagonize her."

"Your mother has a _good side_?" Kara scoffed, not having seen such a thing as of yet. "She acts as if she would rather kill me than speak to me."

"And she very well might…if you give her reason," Fili warned. "Just keep your mouth shut, do what you're told, and you might live to see another day."

"Well, that's hardly comforting," she told him as they made their way down the stairs.

With a sly grin, Fili leaning forward and whispering into her ear, causing her to jump at his unexpected closeness. "It wasn't meant to be."

.

.

With hardly a glance her way, Dis promptly assigned Kara a few of the more laborious jobs, then did her best to put the troublesome thrall out of her mind, ignoring her completely, unless interacting with her was absolutely necessary. Their dinner that evening would consist of fish, wild greens, and several loaves of baked bread. Kara had watched with fascination as Dis laid the mounds of dough on flat stones, and then slid them into a domed clay oven that she had placed at the edge of the fire pit in the main hall of the house. Kara had been then given the duty of watching them as they baked, rotating them periodically to see that they browned evenly, bringing them out when they had turned a nice golden color.

All the while, Kara had followed Fili's orders, doing her best to keep all comments and questions to herself, though it was often impossible when she was in need of direction. Dis had either pointed, grunted her answers, or on the rare occasion, actually stopped and explained something in detail…yet none of it was done kindly. And so the meal was prepared in near silence, which honestly suited Kara just fine.

When the men were called in to eat, Kara sat on the floor nearer to the kitchen instead of at the table, for Dis had firmly informed her that _this_ was the proper place for a thrall to take their meals…not with the family. Fili had looked slightly displeased by this, but he wisely said nothing, not wanting to anger his mother now that they were back on good terms.

Kara was perfectly fine with it though, for being around her captors when they ate was _not_ something she relished. While Dis was a bit more mannered, the three males used their fingers more than any utensils, shoving the food into their mouths in great quantities. Thus, Kara was only too happy to eat her meager meal alone in silence, doing her best not to listen to what the others were talking about.

"We will be doing the winter slaughter tomorrow," Thorin informed his nephews while he ate. This was a yearly occurrence, since they could only store so much grass and feed for the animals, thus making it necessary to kill those they didn't intend to breed the following spring. So, the old, lame, or extra would be butchered, the meat going a long way in filling their bellies during the winter. Thorin then glanced to where Kara sat, before leaning over and nudging Fili with his elbow, speaking low so that she would not hear him. "Will your woman be able to help in this…or will she become sick at the sight of blood?"

Fili had no idea what Kara might do when faced with such a task, yet, it was something that needed doing, and something she must learn.

"She will help," Fili said in a confident voice, not even bothering to lift his eyes from his meal.

"Good," Thorin nodded, also turning his attention back to the food on his plate.

Kili, however, stared at his brother across the table, waiting to catch his eye. When Fili at last looked up, he could read his younger sibling's thought, not to mention the warry expression on his face. _Is this wise?_ He seemed to ask. Fili only shrugged, knowing that he had little choice in the matter.

Later, after Kara had cleared the table, washed the dishes, and brought in a load of firewood for the night, Fili announced that he was retiring to his room. Standing up from where he had been sitting with the others, he took hold of Kara's hand and led her out the back door, knowing that if he did not allow her to do her business now, she would only force him out of bed later.

When they returned, he scooped up a clay pitcher of water and began to lead her towards the stairs, but as they passed, Kili reached out a hand and stopped Kara, looking up at her with an endearing smile.

"Thank you for fixing my clothes today," he told her sincerely. "You did a fine job."

Kara had no idea how to respond, for she had not expected her efforts to be praised or thanked. So she simply nodded her head, which seemed to satisfy the dark-haired warrior just fine.

When they arrived at his room, Fili ordered Kara to remove her dress, once more locking it away in his trunk, along with all the other articles of clothing. He then left the room, coming back with the blankets for the bed – which Kara assumed he had stored in his brothers chambers. Once again, they used pieces of cloth to rinse off before Fili stripped down to nothing and climbed in bed, not even bothering to comment on the fact that she continued to avert her eyes. When there was nothing left for her to do - other than stand there and freeze in her simple shift - Kara reluctantly eased into bed alongside her Northman captor.

"You did well tonight, helping my mother with dinner," Fili said as he reached over and blew out the candle, bathing the room in darkness.

"Did _she_ say that?" Kara questioned skeptically.

"No…she said nothing," Fili admitted. "Yet, your face is not bruised, and you still have all your teeth, so I must assume you were helpful to her in some way."

"And if I had _not_ been helpful?" Kara was appalled by his cavalier attitude towards her physical safety.

"My mother is a very famous shield maiden," Fili explained matter of factly. "She would not have hesitated to discipline you, should you have warranted it."

Kara sat up in a huff, crossing her arms as she glared at him, hoping he could see her angry expression in the dark.

"You keep speaking of discipline, as if I were some wayward child who needs correction!" she accused. "I am a grown woman, and the daughter of an Earl!"

"No, you are a captive and _my_ property," Fili corrected, reaching up as he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her down beside him. "And if you ever wish to see your golden necklace again, you will accept that sooner than later. Now, go to sleep, for tomorrow will be a very busy day." He then wrapped his fingers around her upper wrist once more, drawing her towards him until her back was once again against his front. At first Kara struggled, but quickly ceased her movements when she recalled what her actions had caused his body to do the night before. Fili grinned in the darkness, bringing his lips close to her ear. "Oh, and I do hope you can handle the sight of blood."

"I wouldn't be bothered at all if it was Viking blood being spilled," she said with a sniff of indifference. Yet when the only response she got from Fili was a slight chuckle, her brows furrowed, suddenly worried that he had not been joking. "Wait…blood? Why? What do you mean?"

Grinning to himself in the darkness, Fili purposefully remained silent, easily drifting off to sleep.

As tired as she was, Kara now found herself wide awake, worried and stressed over what tomorrow might bring.

* * *

 **Oh dear...what is Kara in for now?**

 **Well, do you approve of Fili's form of punishment? It got results...and some of his clothes mended too!**

 **And look at sweet Kili, all excited about his socks. He even said thank you.**

 **Hmmmm, more incite into Dwalin's mind...and he, Kili and Nori need to stop teasing Fili. ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Yes, Gloin kind of entered the story with a bang...or at least a crash. Ori is a cuttie pie...hardly Viking material, but I suppose they all couldn't be huge and hairy. ha ha. Well, I think Kara got off pretty easy...and now she just needs to mind her Ps and Qs and she MIGHT get her medallion back. Time will tell. Oh yes, Fili is such a mean, bad, scary heathen *snicker*. Thanks for the review!


	12. Chapter 12

.

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **~X~**

* * *

Morning came at last, and with it the harsh reality of what needed to be done in order to survive a long, cold winter. Dis had been waiting once again, holding out another cup of the meadow fern for Kara to drink. Fili nodded for her to take it, yet like before, did not bother to explain why. Once she had downed the liquid, and been given something to eat, Fili had taken her to where many pigs, goats, cows, and sheep were corralled, all chosen as the ones what would serve as food, and not saved as breeding stock.

Now Kara was not the squeamish type, yet even she had to turn away when the animal's throats were slit, and after a while it seemed that the streets literally ran with blood. Still, she did her best to be practical about it all, knowing the poor creatures' deaths would mean the survival of many that now stood around her. And while Kara knew she shouldn't care whether her Viking captors lived or died, the sight of the children racing here and there touched her deeply. _They_ were not to blame for her situation, nor would she want to see any of the little ones going hungry, no matter who their parents were.

So when Kara had been stationed at a makeshift cutting table, and handed a knife, she gritted her teeth and followed the directions of the others around her, cutting the meat into long strips to be smoked and dried. At first she had worried she might be cold, but the sun had come out, and the effort needed to do the work kept her quite warm, making her glad she had left her cloak behind in Fili's room. While the women worked with the goat, sheep, and cow meat, the men handled the butchering of the pigs, wrapping the pork tightly with twine to also be smoked and cured.

She noticed that any pieces too small to be dried were tossed together and ground up to make sausages, encasing the meat in pig intestines. Even in her land, Kara knew this was how things were done, but to see it firsthand…well, that was quite an eye-opener.

Kara had been surprised that Fili had let her touch a blade, but she supposed she _had_ promised not to try and kill herself again. There was also no way she could bring herself to kill someone who did not pose an immediate threat to her…and she was certain that Fili knew this. So, there she stood, cutting and slicing, working side by side with other women of the village, all in hopes of stocking up enough food to last through the winter.

"If you turn the meat this way, and cut with the grain, it will be easier for you," the woman beside Kara said in a quiet voice. "You are making it more difficult than you need to."

"I…I am?" Kara was not only surprised that someone had actually spoken to her, but they had done so for her benefit.

"Yes, here, watch me," the pretty woman with short blonde hair nodded, slowly demonstrating the way to cut so that Kara could follow her movements easily.

When she attempted to copy her, Kara found that it _was_ easier, the blade gliding through the animal flesh much smoother.

"Thank you," she nodded in appreciation. "I have never had to do this before."

"I understand, many things were new to me as well when I was first brought here," the blonde told her.

"Then…you are a slave too? Where do you come from?" Kara pressed, quickly stopping herself as she realized she was being rude. "I'm sorry… my name is Karoline, but everyone calls me Kara."

 _"Oh, yes, I know who you are. I saw you come ashore when you arrived. I'm called Melind, and I am from Northumbria, but was brought to these lands as a captive nearly three years ago,"_ the woman explained, slipping into her native tongue as if to prove her words.

 _"I am sorry, Melind,"_ Kara replied, sad to hear of her woes, but delighted to hear her native tongue spoken again.

However it didn't last long, for Melind quickly noticed that they were getting odd looks from those passing by, hearing them converse in what to them was a foreign tongue.

"I think it best to save such speech for when we might be alone," Melind whispered, returning to the Viking tongue. "However, I heard how the Jarl's nephew bought you back after handing you over to Ingulf to be sold at the slave-market. Not to mention how he outbid Detlef in order to attain you. You are very fortunate, for the stories I have heard of Detlef, and his treatment of thralls, are very frightening." She leaned in a bit closer and spoke quietly. "You are much better off being owned by Fili Flinnson."

"I do not count myself better off at all to be owned by _anyone_ ," Kara said with a huff. "I am a free woman…a lady! And I will not spend the rest of my life as someone's slave!"

"That is what I once thought as well," Melind said with a heavy sigh. "And yet…here I am, still a captive, and subject to the whims of the man who bought me."

"Is there no way out? No escape at all?" Kara didn't like hearing Melind's tone of defeat. Yet, _she_ would not give up hope…not ever! "Can we not run?"

"I have tried several times…but these lands are harsh and difficult to navigate," the servant girl revealed. "I nearly died the last time I attempted to escape, and was severely punished when I was caught and dragged back. Since then…well, I have given up trying. I will never go home, and in truth, after all that has befallen me…I am not sure I even want to. My family would never accept me now."

"They would if they loved you!" Kara stated firmly. "And if not, then they were never worthy of you in the first place!"

"I can see why Fili paid so much for you," Melind said with a smile. "You are brave and have spirit. Thankfully, he is one of the few who might appreciate such fire in a woman, and not wish to break you because of it. Again, I tell you that you are very fortunate."

"Try living in the same house as his mother, Dis, and then see if you still feel that way," Kara scoffed. "I swear that woman literally hates me, and I'm still not convinced that she isn't trying to poison me!"

"Poison you? Why would you say that?" Melind looked horrified by the idea.

"Every morning she has me drink something called meadow fern, and while Fili allows it, he won't tell me what it is," Kara explained. "I figure it has to be poison, for I know she wouldn't be giving me anything for my health."

At this Melind began to chuckle, causing Kara to give her a hurt look.

"It's not poison," she assured her quickly, attempting to explain her laughter. "Meadow fern is something that prevents women from becoming pregnant. Dis is only making sure that Fili does not get you with child. My owner has me drink it every day as well, for he does not want me carrying his babe…nor do I wish to do so either."

"Oh…" was all Kara could think to say, realizing now why Fili had been reluctant to speak about it. Apparently, he did not wish for his mother to know about their little arrangement, having not explained to her that there was no need for her to drink the concoction. Still…it didn't taste horrible, so Kara figured it was better that she just kept taking it, and not letting on to anyone that it was not required.

Just then, the man Kara knew as Bofur approached their cutting table, adding another large piece of meat to the stack they had yet to work on. He gave her a warm smile, nodding his head in greeting, before turning his attention to Melind.

"I need your assistance, thrall," he told her, his tone oddly kind, even if his command was not. "Come."

Melind bowed her head and wiped her hands before following the hatted Viking, obviously used to being told what to do. It rankled Kara, hating to see someone as kind and pretty as Melind being treated that way. And yet, wasn't _she_ also in the same boat? Still, Kara now felt as if she had made a friend, having someone whom she could not only converse with from her own lands, but who could commiserate with her in their shared plight.

She continued to cut, laying out the strips of meat in large bowls, that were picked up by others and taken to be brined and smoked. It was truly a group effort, with everyone in the village taking part to make the work lighter. Even the children were helping by running errands and assisting their parents where they could. More than once Kara had seen Fili, watching her from a distance as he killed and skinned the animals, their hides being taken by others to be tanned and used for clothing or blankets. It seemed that nothing was being wasted, each piece of the animal having a purpose.

"Your table is in need of cleaning," came Dis' voice behind her, making Kara jump. "Get a bucket of water and wash it off…now!"

Kara nodded, only too happy to stop what she was doing and busy herself with something new. Without Melind there to converse with, the job was getting rather dull. So, wiping her own hands, she went in search of a bucket and some water. It didn't take long to fetch, since others were going back and forth doing the same thing, but as Kara returned to her cutting table, something caught her eye. In between two buildings, in a small alleyway, she spotted Melind and the man Bofur… _kissing!_ At first she was horrified, thinking that he was taking advantage of her new friend, but Kara quickly discerned that the affection being displayed between them was quite mutual. In fact, Melind was smiling, her arms wrapped around Bofur's neck as she all but pulled him down so he could nuzzle at her neck. Well… _this_ was a surprise! So, apparently Melind was not so opposed to being owned by a Viking after all, and while it disappointed her greatly, Kara found she could not condemn her new friend for making the best of a bad situation.

"The water, girl!" Dis yelled, standing several yards away and beckoning her to hurry. "There is plenty more meat to be cut!"

So, turning away from the amorous couple, Kara headed back to her table, dousing it with the cleansing water, before continuing her task.

.

.

Melind did not return to her station, but Kara spotted her several more times that day doing other jobs. She hoped that she would be able to spend more time with the pretty blonde woman from Northumbria, but she was not sure how likely that would be. Were slaves ever given time for themselves? Or was it work, work, work, all day long? As she looked around, she could see many other men and women who were in the same situation, having been brought here from lads far away, simply to serve as the Viking's thralls. Most she could recognize by the fact that they wore their hair cut short, even the women, and she wondered why hers had not yet been shorn to signify her lowly status as well.

The idea of people being in servitude was nothing new to Kara, for even in Bernicia there were those forced into labor, yet most of them were indentured servants – those paying off a debt. However, thinking back to Gerda and Svana, the two women from Norway who worked in the kitchens back home, had they not once been captured slaves as well? So, even her own people were not free of blame where such things were concerned.

"This is the last of it," Fili announced, hefting an entire leg of some animal onto Kara's cutting table. "It will take many days to dry and cure all the meat, but at least we will have it cut and ready to go." He then reached up and touched her cheek, his stained fingers leaving a slight smudge of blood on her face. "I have been watching you, today. You did well."

"Were you perhaps afraid I might take this knife and stab myself?" she huffed, reaching up to wipe her cheek in disgust.

"No, for you swore you would not, and for some reason I feel I can trust you to keep your word," Fili informed her.

"Just as long as you keep yours as well… _Viking_ ," she warned, using the title as if it were an insult.

"You need have no fear of that," Fili promised, still intrigued by her spunk. He had been impressed by her efforts this day, not shying away from such a laborious job, nor getting sick over the sight of all the slaughter. Perhaps she was not such a dainty thing as he had originally feared.

"Fili," came the voice of another man, approaching the table where they stood. He was tall, but not very muscular, and his beard was more scraggly than most, making him stand out a bit from the others she had thus far encountered. Yet, what surprised her most, was the fact that Melind was standing at his side, her head bowed and looking less happy than she had been earlier. "I'm finished with the animals I was assigned, and I wish to head to the bathhouse."

"Of course, Gier," Fili nodded. "You have earned a rest, and we are nearly finished anyway. Thank you for your assistance, and that of your thrall as well."

"It is our honor to aid the Jarl of Erebor in any way we can while residing within his territory," Gier told him. "Your uncle has been generous to allow wanderers like me to stay for a time and ply my trade."

"And your services have been greatly appreciated," Fili said with a friendly slap on his back. "I know that Dori has been grateful for your tanning skills. Your wares will help keep many of us in warm clothes this year."

Gier bowed once again to Fili, and then reached out and took Melind by the arm, pulling her off towards the bath house, the girl giving Kara a quick parting glance. And while her lips turned up in a little smile, there was no joy in her eyes, telling Kara all she needed to know.

"Melind…is _his_ slave?" Kara asked, the moment the two were out of earshot. "She belongs to him?"

"Aye, she came with Gier when he arrived in the spring," Fili confirmed.

"But…but I thought that she and…I mean I saw her…" she muttered, not sure if she should even mention what she had witnessed in the alleyway, fearing it might get the girl in trouble.

"Ahhh, you saw her with Bofur, then?" Fili asked, leaning in so that his words would not be overheard.

"Yes!" she nodded, happy to have it confirmed that she was not going crazy. "I don't understand…"

"Melind is a thrall, who belongs to Gier, that is true," Fili explained. "Yet, if she can buy her freedom from him, she would be free to be with Bofur, for it is _he_ who wishes to take her as his wife."

"He would actually marry her? Even though she is not a Viking?" This idea shocked her, assuming that these people looked down on any foreigner, seeing them as inferior.

"Many of our women have come from other lands, either brought here as captives and then set free, or originally taken for the purpose of becoming a warrior's mate," he assured her. "There are a few restrictions, of course, but none of those apply to Bofur…he can do as he pleases."

"Is that why he said what he did yesterday, about having need of more money?" Kara pressed.

"Aye, he's been attempting to get enough together so Melind can buy her freedom," Fili continued, still keeping his voice low. "Of course, Gier does not know this, and it would go badly should any find out their intent."

"I won't tell a soul, I promise!" Kara stated, not at all wanting to get the poor woman, or the humorous warrior, in trouble.

"Again…I believe you," Fili nodded, turning his eyes to follow Gier and Melind as they disappeared from view. "Myself, as well as others, would offer to give Bofur the money he needs, but it would be a great insult to his pride if we did, and it would mean they could claim part ownership of Melind." Here he grinned. "Yes, very much like how Kili helped me pay for you, thus he owns you as well. Bofur would not want that, since he seeks to make her his bride, so this is something they alone must do. He would also feel less of a man if another warrior helped him, believing himself not worthy of Melind's love."

"I…I'm very sorry they must suffer so," she whispered, suddenly feeling close to tears. "Yet, none of this would have happened if _your_ people didn't come raid our shores and take people as prisoners in the first place."

"Perhaps, but that is just the way things are, and I doubt it will change in our lifetime." Again, Fili did not appear affected by Kara's reprimand, but gave her a smile and a wink instead. "Yet, do not get any ideas about attempting to buy _your_ freedom from me. For you would have to work the rest of your life to make as much as I paid out for you."

"Work…I don't understand…how can a slave earn money?" This confused Kara greatly.

"Thralls can make things and sell them, or offer their services, when finished with their daily chores," Fili told her.

"Like what? What can they sell?" Kara was very interested to hear the answer.

"Well…see that building over there?" Fili asked, pointing to an unimpressive shack at the far end of one street. "Some of the females sell their services to the men in the village for a coin or two." When he saw Kara's eyes grow wide with horror, he couldn't help but laugh at how much she resembled an owl. "But Melind has not needed to do such a thing to make money. She uses scraps of leather that Gier throws out to create things to sell at the market. Others do similar things. As long as they do the work they are assigned, we do not hinder them from trying to better themselves. Should they manage to buy their freedom, they can be accepted into our society as free people, regardless of where they originated."

Kara was now torn between being impressed by the notion, and disgusted by the idea that someone would willingly choose to live amongst these barbarians. All _she_ wanted to do was get away as quickly as possible…and yet, Melind did seem very happy when she was with Bofur. Could she actually have found love with him? Was that enough to make her give up her home, her family, and wish to stay in the land of these heathens? Never having been in love herself, Kara was not sure if such feelings would ever be strong enough to convince _her_ to turn her back on all she knew.

"Now, finish up the last of this meat and then we too can make our way to the bathhouse and clean up," Fili told her. "Some of what we butchered has already been taken to the communal kitchens and will be served up at a large feast tonight in the main hall. So, at least you will be spared the chore of preparing our supper this evening." Then, with a light pat on her shoulder, off he went, back to where the other men had been working.

Kara stood there for a few more minutes, still doing her best to digest the information she had just learned. So…there _was_ a way out. She could buy her freedom if given enough time, but she was still unsure about how she could go about it. She had very few tangible skills, other than needle work, and she would never consider selling her body like a common whore. She would just need to think on this more, and work out a plan, for even a long reaching goal was something that could offer her hope. Kara simply prayed that this could be accomplished before Fili grew tired of keeping his promise.

.

.

When the very last bit of meat had been cut, the final ham-hock tied and hung, and the skins of each animal were being soaked for tanning, the large group of Vikings all parted company. Each one congratulating the other on a successful winter slaughter, before making their way towards either the bath houses, or their own homes, to get ready for the feast.

Fili took Kara to the wooden structure reserved for the Jarl's family, and she was very happy to find it empty. Bathing in the company of others, especially men, was never something she was going to get comfortable with, still it apparently was something Fili insisted they do together.

"You may wash your apron while you bathe," Fili offered, promptly stripping off his tunic as he prepared to get in the springs. "Your dress alone will be acceptable to wear to the feast tonight."

"Will a thrall even be welcome there?" she questioned, turning away and removing the blood-spattered apron, pleased to see that it had protected her dress underneath.

"Of course…after all, who do you think will be serving the meal?" Fili chuckled, easing his now naked body into the warm water, releasing a sigh of contentment as he did.

"So, I would not be attending as a guest, but as a servant?" she grumbled, once more cursing her lot in life.

"Do not worry, you will only be expected to attend to me and Kili," he explained, busying himself with the basket of supplies, in order to give her a little bit of time to get undressed and into the water as well. For he knew she would stand there all day if he continued to look her direction. When he heard the sound of her sinking below the surface, he turned back to look at her. Even after a full day of labor, something that most likely was completely foreign to his raven-haired Saxon beauty, she still looked very alluring. Especially knowing that she was completely naked beneath the water, and all he needed to do was swim over if he wished to inspect her further. Still…his promise held him in place, knowing he would never go back on his word as a Viking warrior. "You will remain close, see that our mugs and plates are kept full…and if you are very good, I will make sure that you are given food as well."

"How very generous of you," she said in a tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Actually," Fili began, drifting dangerously close to her as he held her gaze. "I have already been far too generous with you as it is. Anyone else would have cut out your sassy tongue, or had you flogged by now, for your willfulness. And while I will admit that thus far I find your temperament an amusing challenge, even _I_ have my limits. So, tonight, do as you're told, mind your tongue, and show the proper respect."

"Or else no dinner?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes as she spoke.

"Correct." He then reached over to where his trousers lay and pulled her medallion out, holding it up as if teasing her with the sight of it. "And you will not get this back either." Fili had expected her to try and grab for it, but he soon realized that to do so she would risk exposing her naked flesh, so much to his disappointment, she remained where she was. Her eyes however were glued to the object, a look of utter longing in her eyes. One day, she would look at him the same way…Fili was sure of it. "Tell me about this…you say it was your father's?"

"Yes. It is the family crest of the Morgensterns," she told him. "Each male heir is gifted with a similar medallion when they come of age. My father had no sons, thus, it was given to my mother when he died, and then it came to me. I hope to pass it on to a son of my own…should I ever have one."

"I see," Fili nodded, staring at it a bit longer before tucking it back in his trouser pocket. "I understand wishing to hold on to something that belonged to your father. Mine died when I was young, leaving Kili and I to be raised by my uncle Thorin. Yet, I have inherited my sire's weapons – twin blades of remarkable craftsmanship. They are very important to me as well." While he had been speaking, he got a faraway look in his eyes, but quickly shook himself back to the present. "Thus, I do hope you learn to behave so that you might deserve to get your memento returned to you. But if not…I have no qualms about selling it. Remember that."

"How can I forget?" she growled. "You are only too happy to keep reminding me every chance you get. Does it excite you to know you hold such power over me? Is that what you Vikings enjoy?"

"You have not earned the privilege of knowing what I enjoy, what I dream of, or what I find pleasure in," Fili told her sternly. "Mostly because you will not understand, nor would you care. You call us barbarians, and yet your kind are just as cruel and ruthless, killing without discrimination, and showing no mercy to young or old. Do you deny that the men from your lands have come to our shores as well, slaughtering and taking captives? Are we truly so different, you and I?"

"I…I would like to think so," Kara stammered, though she attempted to hold her head up proudly. "I hate you and all you stand for, but today I worked side by side with _your_ people. Not only because you ordered me to, but because I did not wish to see the children of the village starve or go without. I would help them survive if I could."

"Ahhh, so you would save the children, but prefer that myself and all the men in Erebor die a horrible death?" Fili asked, a grin coming to his lips.

"Well…maybe not a _horrible_ death," she conceded, looking away in frustration.

This had Fili laughing out loud, thoroughly enjoying the banter they were sharing. He knew it would take time, but he was bound and determined to tame this wildcat - not break her, but perhaps bend her a little to his will. Fili could only imagine what a fierce warrior she would be beneath the furs, and he looked forward to the day when she would come to him on her knees…begging him to take her. But for now, she hated him, which was quite to be expected. However, Fili was a very patent man, and he could wait.

"Come, time to get out, for we do not wish to be late for dinner, and I still need to dress for the feast," Fili said, heading for the shore.

"You mean you will actually be wearing clothes?" Kara gasped in mock surprise. "And here I thought you barbarians enjoyed being naked."

"Oh, we do…but mostly when we are in the arms of a lovely lass," Fili quipped back, reaching for a cloth to dry off with. "Might you be offering your services, _thrall_?"

"Not in a hundred years!" she grumbled, hating how he had turned the joke on her.

"I would highly prefer that you not make me wait _that_ long," he tutted, shaking his head. "Yet, I believe I can make good use of the time…and that you will surrender."

For this, Fili received a splash of water to against his back, courtesy of Kara's hand slapping the surface of the springs. Of course, this only made him laugh harder. She certainly had fire, this one!

* * *

 **So, looks like Kara did pretty well with the winter slaughter. And she made Fili quite proud of her too.**

 **You also got to meet Melind, and now know why Bofur needed the extra money. Hope things work out for those two.**

 **Oh, boy! A party! Wonder what a Viking shin-dig is like. Well, I think Kara will soon find out. ha ha.**

 **Please do drop a line and tell me what you think of the chapter...or the story...or Fili...anything really. Your reviews are what keeps me motivated to write.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Yes, I was happy that Fili chose a non-physical type of punishment. I didn't want him to become 'the bad guy' ha ha. Oh, I think that Kara is only MASKING her anger and resentment, in order to get her necklace back. So Fili better watch his back. ha ha. And yes, she did survive cooking with Dis...in a place where there was probably a lot of knives and sharp objects too! Brave! Well, as you saw, it was not human blood that was spilled...and Kara survived it quite well. Thanks again for your continued reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

.

 **Happy Monday. If there truly is such a thing. ha ha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **~X~**

* * *

The feast turned out to be a very loud and rambunctious affair, with more than one fight breaking out among the drunken warriors, resulting in much bloodshed… _and a missing ear!_ Kara had done as Fili commanded, standing behind where he and Kili sat, keeping her distance, yet attentive to their needs, should they require more food or ale. More than once, she found her attention so focused on some odd or fascinating thing, that her two masters had been forced to speak twice, and rather loudly, when they wished for something.

However, each time, Fili had only smiled and shook his head, knowing Kara had simply been distracted, and it had not been done willfully. He wondered if she was finding their customs and manner of living interesting…or disgusting. Yet, whenever he looked over his shoulder at her, she seemed more amazed than upset.

When Thorin rose to make a speech, the whole room quieted down, waiting for their Jarl to speak. Dis had taken up her usual seat next to her brother, and she now looked up at him with pride showing in her eyes.

"People of Erebor," he began, his booming voice carrying throughout the hall. "Today we took measures to ensure that our store houses will remain full this winter, and that all will survive the cold season. It has been a good year for raiding, gaining much gold and silver, as well as goods and strong captives to do our labor. You are all to be commended for your efforts and contributions. As your Jarl, I am pleased with each and every one of you, as I am sure Odin is as well. May the gods bless us with their mercies and bounty!"

To this the entire room burst out in loud applause, nearly forcing Kara to cover her ears at the sound. It was strange to see these fierce men and women looking so happy and carefree, watching them as they exchanged embraces, kisses, and gestures of affection. Yet, through it all, Kara kept reminding herself they were the enemy, and that she was their prisoner, not a guest. Her eyes had fallen upon Melind several times during the feast, noticing how she hung close to the man named Gier, yet her gaze often drifted to Bofur, who never stopped looking at her. Again, it pained her heart to see such devotion between two people being thwarted by the cruel twist of fate.

"More ale, woman!" Fili called, waving her over.

Stepping forward, she poured the foul-smelling liquid into his cup, which looked to have been carved from the horn of a cow. Once it was done, she went to return to her place, but a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her down, causing her to land rather roughly on Fili's lap. She was so shocked by his actions that at first she was too stunned to move or speak.

"I think you have earned your dinner," Fili announced, pulling a plate of meat directly in front of them. "Yet, there does not appear to be any free seats, thus, we will be forced to share."

"I would rather sit on the floor like a dog than here on your lap!" she growled, doing her best to wiggle out of his embrace.

"Careful now, woman," he whispered in her ear. "My intentions were honorable, but if you keep moving against my manhood like that, in my drunken state I might forget my promise."

Kara stilled immediately, horrified by his statement.

"That's better," he nodded, though the look on his face told her he was somewhat disappointed. "Now, eat…you are far too thin. In order to survive in the north, you need more meat on your bones."

"Perhaps I have no intention of staying," Kara shot back, though she did reach out and take a bit of the cooked meat and nibble at it as politely as possible.

"We shall see," Fili smiled, taking a big swig of his drink. "We shall see."

Once again, Kara became distracted by the goings on around her, eventually even forgetting that she was perched on this large Northman's lap, as she continued to eat small bites of the food he offered her. Yet what truly got her attention was when the doors of the longhouse burst open, bringing not only a gust of cold air, but four of the Jarl's guards, surrounding a man dressed as if he had been traveling for some time. Everyone fell silent as the five men approached Thorin's throne-like chair.

"And who is this to be interrupting our feast?" Thorin asked, his tone one of suspicion.

"He says he comes from the kingdom of Mirkwood, sent with a message from Jarl Thranduil," one of the men stated, bowing to Thorin in respect.

"Oh, and what does _he_ want?" Thorin did not seem pleased by this news at all, and from his tone of voice Kara could only guess that there was some kind of bad blood between the two men. "To declare war?"

"Nay, my lord," the man assured him in a humble tone. "Jarl Thranduil sends me with a petition to set up a meeting between you and him, to discuss a treaty that would be beneficial to both our lands. He is willing to come to Erebor, with only a small amount of his men, to speak with you in person…if you will grant him safe passage in and out of Erebor."

Kara could hear all around her murmuring with fear, hesitation, and even intrigue. Yet she could feel Fili's posture stiffen at the man's words, his back going ram-rod straight. Lifting her from his lap, he stood and walked over to where his uncle sat, standing at his right hand with his arms crossed in suspicion.

"And what might this treaty entail?" Fili demanded.

"That is not for me to say," the man replied politely. "I am but the messenger…matters such as these are beyond my station."

Thorin sat there and stared at the man for a long while, assessing his honestly and trustworthiness. In the end, he turned to the guards.

"See that he is given food, drink, and a warm place to sleep. I will give him my answer in the morning." And then with a wave of his hand, Thorin dismissed them all, leaving the room still whispering and muttering to themselves. Looking up, he stared at Fili, noting the concern in his nephew's eyes. "We will speak on this matter later. For now, return to the feast. It would be a shame to let good food go to waste due to discontent in our bellies."

Fili nodded and headed back to his seat, which by now was occupied by Kara. When she made no move to rise, he gave her a sly grin.

"I seriously doubt you wish for me to sit on your lap…do you?" he asked, watching as her eyes grew wide and she jumped up with a start. "That's what I thought." And taking hold of her once more, he brought her back to sit up on his own legs, finding that he thoroughly enjoyed having his pretty little thrall so close to him. She still smelled wonderful from the bath earlier, and the feel of her warm body pressed against him was doing things to his ale-soaked mind, things that he would have to be very careful to control. Glancing down at his arm ring – his sign of fealty to Thorin – he was reminded of the seriousness of breaking an oath once it was given. No, he would hold to his promise…but right now she was making it extremely difficult to do so.

.

.

Later that night, after the dinner was over, Fili sent Kara up to his room, while he, Thorin, Kili, Dwalin, and Balin congregated around the fire pit in the main room of the longhouse, prepared to discuss the possible meeting with their longtime foe, Jarl Thranduil. He and his men were good fighters, yet living so far inland, within the thick forests called Mirkwood, they were leaner and more agile than the coastal bred Vikings of Erebor. There had been clashes between them in the past, yet mostly they kept to themselves…leaving Thorin to wonder what had driven this pompous man to seek a treaty with him…and why now?

"Do you think it's a trap?" Dwalin asked, always the one ready to assume the worst.

"It very well could be, yet I'm curious as to what he might have to propose," Thorin admitted. "If we allow him within our gates, he will demand that we offer a hostage in return…to ensure that he will come back out alive."

"And who will you send, Uncle?" Fili questioned. "I would happily do your bidding if you ask it of me, yet I would much rather stay and hear what was being proposed."

"Agreed, I will need you beside me, Fili…as I will require Kili and Dis as well," he said thoughtfully.

"Then I will go," Balin stated, standing up as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I do not fear these men, and as your trusted friend and councilor, my life would be a fair exchange to ensure the safety of all who enter."

"Not without me, Brother," Dwalin insisted, not willing to allow his sibling to sacrifice himself without his axes to serve as protection, should something go wrong. "I will go as well."

"Very well…then it is settled," Thorin nodded in agreement. "I will inform the messenger that I will meet with Thranduil in three weeks' time, and hear what he has to say. In the meantime, do all you can to prepare for the unexpected, and see that our warriors are on high alert. Trap or no, Erebor will be defended."

"Aye, my Jarl," Dwalin agreed, bowing his head before he and Balin exited the long house.

"So…what do you think he wants?" Kili asked. "And what if the proposed treaty is something you might be willing to accept?"

Thorin turned to his youngest nephew, able to read his troubled thoughts all too well. It was customary for Jarls to seal pacts such as these with a marriage alliance, and as the second heir, Kili knew the duty would more than likely fall upon him, should it come to that.

"You need not worry, nephew," Thorin told him in a reassuring voice. "Thranduil has no daughters, only a son, so there would be no offer of marriage between our people. And even if he were blessed with many lasses, I would never require you to sacrifice your happiness for the sake of a treaty. It is an old custom, one I see no need to perpetuate. If he can't agree to a deal on its merit alone, then I will not entertain it."

"Thank you, Uncle," Kili said with a sigh of relief. "As ever, I would bow to your wishes, but I appreciate your thinking on this matter…very much."

"Now, to bed with the both of you," Thorin ordered, his own body weary from the day's work and his mind becoming fuzzy after all the ale he had consumed. "There will be much to do in order to prepare for this meeting, and I will require you both sharp and ready come sunup."

"Yes, Uncle," Fili and Kili answered, rising to their feet as they made their way up the stairs.

"Do you think what Thranduil will be offering will be good for Erebor…or only bring trouble?" Kili asked his older brother.

"Hard to say, but we will know in a few week's time," the blond Viking answered, slapping Kili on the back as the two parted ways, each ducking inside their own chambers.

.

.

Fili had not been sure what to expect when he entered his room, but a sleeping Kara had not been it. Still, there was his little thrall, burrowed beneath the furs, sound asleep. She had worked very hard, standing on her feet for many hours, doing things she had more than likely never dreamed would be required of her, and still, she had held up well. Fili had been both impressed and drawn to her since the first time he had set eyes on her, standing there with a sword pointed at him like some brave shield maiden. But now, to see her snuggled within his own bed, he realized that she meant more to him than merely a quick roll in the furs. He admired her…which was not very wise for the heir of a Jarl, for he was bound by a certain law and code. Kara could never truly be his. Sure he could possess her, and sleep with her, but he could never allow himself to love her. For doing so would only bring him heartache in the end.

No…Kara must remain only a thrall to him. That is all she could ever be. Yet, if she were to remain with him, she would need to understand that she could never escape, that to even try would bring her misery, or even death. Over the years a few captives had attempted to run away, most were caught and brought back, while others were lost to the elements and perished. Fili didn't want to see either of these things happen to Kara. He would need to impress upon her the importance of remaining within the walls of Erebor, for her sake, as well as his. So, he made up his mind to show her just how futile such a notion was…and he would do it tomorrow. It wouldn't be a pleasant task, but one he felt was necessary.

And with that thought weighing heavily on his mind, Fili stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed beside her, pulling her close as he fell to sleep himself.

.

.

The next morning, Kara was awaken by the sound of Fili exiting the bed, pouring himself a pan of water and washing the sleep from his eyes. She knew better than to turn around and look at him, since she had yet to hear him put on clothes. To her it was freezing outside of the bed, and for him to be walking around without a stitch on, well, it only proved he was insane.

"So, what am I to do today?" Kara asked, curling into a ball in hopes of holding in some of the warmth. "Will I be forced to remain in this room, devoid of my clothes, just to make sure I will not try and escape?"

"Perhaps," Fili answered, pulling a tunic out of his trunk and over his head, then reaching for the pair of trousers Kara had recently mended for him. "It is truly up to you."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kara had noticed which pair of pants he had chosen, and couldn't help but sit up in bed in order to watch him put them on. Thankfully, his tunic was long enough to cover his more intimate parts from her view, but she was not sure if that would have stopped her…for _this_ she wanted to see.

"And how exactly is it up to me?" she questioned, doing her best to keep the expectant smile off her face.

"If you behave yourself, and are willing to follow orders, I will allow you to work downstairs with my mother again, or some of the other women in the village," Fili explained, lifting one of his legs as he went to slide on his trousers. "You might find weaving or cooking more enjoyable than –" And that was as far as he got, for the moment he shoved his foot into the pant leg, he found himself toppling over, due to the fact that the end of his pants had been sewn shut! Giving a cross between a shout and a cry of shock, Fili hit the floor, his bare arse coming in contact with the wood in a highly undignified fashion. His backside hurt, his pride was severely bruised…but what made it even worse were the gales of laughter coming from his sly little captive sitting there in the bed.

Still, even in his position of utter humiliation, Fili couldn't help but find the sound quite enjoyable. Kara's laugh was infectious, reminding him of a happy little brook, or the tinkling of bells, and against his own will, he found himself smiling at the sound. Unfortunately, her laughter came to an abrupt halt when she apparently lost her balance and fell off the bed, also striking the floor with a loud thump.

Springing to his feet, Fili quickly made his way around the bed, and stared at the woman now lying there before him. Despite her fall, Kara was still holding her stomach as if the force of her amusement was causing her pain, apparently having thoroughly enjoyed her little trick on him.

"If _this_ is your way of being respectful and obedient, I fear you will be staying within these walls for a very, very, long time," Fili informed her, though he knew his tone was hardly threatening.

At this, Kara stopped laughing, or at least did her best to cease her mirth. Propping herself up on her elbows behind her she stared at the half dressed Viking in front of her, doing her best not to gawk at his muscular legs, which still remained bare. Why did Fili have to be such a fine specimen of manhood? Was this some added form of torture she must endure? Was it not enough that she was a captive in a barbaric land, but now she had to banish impure thoughts from her mind as well?

"That's not fair!" she protested. "I stitched up those pants two days ago…you cannot hold that against me today!"

"Can't I?" Fili asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! And it wasn't like I hurt anything…the thread can easily be removed!" she pointed out.

"Noting was hurt?" he repeated. "What about my arse? I could have broken a leg when I fell, you know."

"Oh please, if you Vikings are so fragile that one little tumble could put you down like a lame horse, then you would never dare set foot in a boat, let alone pillage and plunder Saxon shores," Kara reasoned, sitting up and giving him her most disarming smile. "Now…what say you forget all about this little incident and give me my dress so I can go out? I don't want to be cooped up in here all day…even if it means being forced to cut up more of that bloody meat." At this she made a look of disgust, but her eyes remained hopeful.

Fili contemplated her request for a good long while, until he at last made his decision. Returning to the other side of the bed, he picked up the trousers she had sabotaged and tossed them in her direction.

"Fix these and make them wearable again, and then get dressed," he ordered, reaching into his trunk for yet another pair of trousers to wear. He also retrieved Kara's dress and apron, which he was careful to lock up when not in use. Once he was dressed, he gave her a stern look. "When you're finished, come downstairs. But no more tricks…understand?"

Kara bobbed her head up and down, doing her best not to grin in triumph, for she knew such an action would ruin all she had just gained. Yet, when Fili was out of sight, she could hold it back no longer. Jumping to her feet, she quickly got dressed and then began to undo the stitches at the ends of his pant legs, still chuckling softly at the vision of the mighty Viking ending up bare cheeked on the wooden floor. Even if it had almost cost her another day of confinement, it had been completely worth it.

.

.

When Fili came off the last step, rubbing his hip where he had fallen, Thorin glanced up from where he sat eating his morning meal.

"Are you injured?" he questioned, not liking the idea of any of his warriors being hindered in any way when the threat of Thranduil loomed over their heads.

"Nay, I just…oh, never mind," he finished, unwilling to explain what had happened. It would only make Kara look more defiant, and him the fool. And he could certainly do without that last part. "I'm fine, Uncle. Just a bit sore."

"Perhaps you need to spend less time bedding your new thrall and more time in the practice ring," Thorin suggested. "Women make a man soft."

"Excuse me!" Dis snorted, having come to the table just in time to hear Thorin's words. "You think very little of yourself, Brother, if you believe _we_ might be able to influence you one way or the other. If you fail to defend yourselves, it is your own fault…not ours."

"That is not what I meant, and you know it," Thorin huffed, not wanting to get into a fight this early in the morning…and especially not with Dis.

"Oh, I know exactly what you meant, and I would thank you not to put ideas in my boys' heads," she said sternly. "And Fili already knows I do not approve of him keeping that wench…yet, as he said, he is a grown man. If he wants to make an arse of himself, who am I to stop him?"

Fili gave a groan of frustration, leaning back in his chair as he scrubbed his face and beard with his hands. Leave it to his mother to both compliment him, as well as treat him like a child, at the same time. No wonder Thorin cowed to her more times than not, she was not someone you wanted to spar with…neither verbally nor with a real weapon.

Just then, Kara came bounding down the stairs, looking eager to do something…anything! When she saw the stern glare from Dis, and the icy sense of the room, she skidded to a halt, unsure what she should do or say.

"I…I fixed your trousers," she informed Fili, when no one spoke.

"Good," was all Fili said, standing up as he grabbed a couple of apples off the table and pulled Kara towards the door.

"Wait!" Dis called, reaching for a cup sitting at the end of the table. "Here," she told Kara, holding it out.

Knowing what it was, and now what it was for, she took it obediently and downed it in one gulp, not saying a word of protest. When she was finished, Fili once more began leading her out of the longhouse.

"Where are you going?" Thorin bellowed after them.

"OUT!" was Fili's answer.

"Just be sure to be in the meeting hall in one hour! And tell your brother when you see him as well! We have planning to do," Thorin instructed, turning back to his breakfast.

"Yes, Uncle," came Fili's reply, before he slammed the door shut behind them.

"Well, someone sure got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Dis grumbled, looking as if she were innocent in all that had just transpired. Thorin was wise enough not to comment further.

* * *

 **Yes, Dis...what could have possibly put Fili in a foul mood?**

 **Glad that Fili didn't hold too big of a grudge over her sewing his pant legs shut. ha ha.**

 **Sooooo, Thranduil is coming to Erebor...how intriguing. Wonder what he will be proposing.**

 **And I also wonder what Fili has in mind to prove to Kara that escape is not possible? Guess you will find out on Wednesday!**

 **Thanks again for the reviews - they make me smile.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Nina:** Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. It's often very hard to tell if I have readers out there or not unless they leave a note. So I'm tickled to have you on board our Viking Longboat. ha ha. Yes, it was sad that Tolkien let our Durin boys die. And this was a children's book too! And it would be rather cruel of me (or any writer) to start a story about them having survived the Battle of Five Armies, and then kill them off some other way. Talk about a waste of some serious studs. ha ha. I might beat our boys up from time to time for drama sake, but I won't let them die, I promise. Thanks again!

 **abc:** ha ha, you sounded British with that "bloody chapter" line. I am trying to put some realism in the story, but trust me, I am taming this down quite a lot. Apparently the Vikings had a thing for blood...as in they were not afraid to use it or coat themselves with it any chance they got. ha ha. I'm a bit more on the sanitary side. Yep, Kara knows Melind and Bofur's secret love...as does several others, like Fili. But mum's the word. True, Kara does have something to work towards and keep her hope alive for her freedom, but realistically, she will never get enough and Fili would never agree to sell her back to herself. He's kind of possessive. I think Fili also likes it when Kara gets angry...he enjoys her fire. Oh yes, it is still WAY too soon for any love to be growing between them. Friendship first, then love. Glad you are willing to wait. ha ha. T.O.W.G.


	14. Chapter 14

.

 **Remember, words in _italics_ mean they are speaking the Saxon language.**

.

 **Chapter 14**

 **~X~**

* * *

Fili gave a sigh of relief when he was at last out of the longhouse and away from the judgmental eyes of his mother…and his Uncle. He loved them both, and respected them highly, but sometimes he felt like they expected too much from him. Kili could do whatever he wanted, go wherever he wanted, and no one said a word. But if he stepped out of line even a little bit, he never heard the end of it.

Yes, he was the Jarl's heir, and he was expected to hold to a certain standard, but when was the last time he had ever done anything simply for himself? He honestly couldn't remember! Perhaps that was why he had chosen to buy Kara back…because it was what _he_ wanted. It was something foolish, something that held no solid reason. Fili simply wanted her…enough said.

"Where are we going?" Kara asked, having been pulled along for several minutes in complete silence. She had taken this time to eat the apple Fili had given her, the delicious fruit quieting her grumbling stomach nicely.

"You will see," Fili responded, keeping up a brisk pace.

"To the bath house?" she persisted.

"No," he answered.

"To cut more meat?" Kara sincerely hoped not.

"No! Just be silent and wait," Fili ordered. _Did this woman ever shut up?_

Kara huffed in annoyance, she disliked not knowing things, and since she was now in a strange land, surrounded by strange people, she hated it even more. Yet, before she could open her mouth to ask Fili more questions, she heard something.

 _Singing._

And while the voice was pleasant to listen to, it was the tune and the words that had caught Kara's attention. Pulling up short, which was a bit hard when Fili was determined to keep going, she paused to listen to it. Why did it seem to stir a memory for her, something she could not quite explain?

"What is that?" she asked, turning to Fili for the answer.

"The singing?" He looked confused by her question. "It's a song to put children to sleep. It has been sung by women of my land to their babes for more years than I can count."

"It…it is…lovely," Kara whispered, as strange images flashed across her mind, things she had only ever seen in her dreams.

"Yes, I suppose," Fili shrugged, losing interest in this conversation quickly. "Come, we're near to where I want to take you."

Kara's feet began to move, but she couldn't seem to stop thinking about that song, wondering why it had moved her so much. But when Fili led her to one of the tall watchtowers at the edge of the camp, her mind began to whirl once again.

"Are we going up there?" she asked, pointing to the parapet at the top, where a large Viking dressed in warm furs was standing, gazing out over the terrain.

"Yes…I want to show you something," he nodded, pulling her along and pointing to a ladder at the back. "Up you go."

Kara had never liked heights, but she was not about to admit such a weakness to Fili. So, taking a deep breath, up she went, doing her best not to look down…and hoping that Fili was not looking up! When she reached the top, she was surprised to see the Viking man bending down to offer her a hand, helping her stand while Fili came nimbly up the ladder behind her.

"Give us a few minutes, will you Gøtar?" Fili asked the tall man with the long beard. "I'll keep an eye on things for you."

Gøtar nodded, and made his way down the ladder, leaving Fili and Kara alone. The sun was out, and offered some warmth, yet the slight breeze was still cold. When Fili saw her shiver, he moved to her side, placing an arm around her in an effort to warm her. Of course she jumped at his touch, eyeing him suspiciously, yet in the end she realized that he was not likely to try anything untoward out in the open like this…so she relaxed, a bit.

"So…what did you wish to show me?" she questioned, doing her best to ignore the way his warm body was plastered against hers.

"Look as far as you can in that direction…what do you see?" Fili asked, pointing to the south.

"Fields…and then rocks and cliffs," Kara answered.

"And this way?" Fili then turned her around, looking off to the east.

"More fields and then a thick forest," was her response.

"A forest that is so dense and thick you could get lost in minutes," Fili added. "And if you did manage to make it through alive, and not eaten by wild animals, it leads directly to Mirkwood, Jarl Thranduil's domain…and I do not think you would wish to go there." Next he turned her again, pointing north. "What do you see this way?"

"Cliffs…" Kara was beginning to understand his reason for bringing her here.

"And to the west is only sea," Fili finished. "So…do you honestly believe that you could ever escape? And if you did…how long do you think you would live?" When he saw her shoulders droop and her eyes begin to tear up, he knew he had made his point. "I do not show you this in order to make you angry or to hurt you…I do so to prove the foolishness of trying to leave here. Each exit is heavily guarded, and the walls cannot be scaled or breeched without great effort – something I fear you are not capable of. And with winter coming on, you would not make it far before you froze to death. It would be best if you gave up this futile notion and simply accepted your fate."

"But…I do not _want_ to stay here!" she practically sobbed, feeling as if her life was coming to an end all over again. "I don't _want_ to be a slave…not for you…not for anyone!"

"We rarely get to choose our own path…the gods have our lives already set, the most we can do is live bravely and find happiness where we can," Fili told her, hating to see her looking so broken, yet knowing it was necessary. "Perhaps it was your destiny to come here. Have you ever thought of that?"

"I do not believe in destiny, or that our lives are pre-ordained," she told him fiercely. "I believe _we_ control our fate, and are able to make our own choices…for good or ill."

"And you think this an ill choice?" Fili questioned.

" _I_ did not make this choice… _you_ did!" she growled, shoving at him so that he stumbled back a few steps. " _You_ sailed in and altered my course without my consent! _You_ took away my freedom! _You stole my life!_ " At this, Kara turned and headed for the ladder, making it down several rungs before Fili could halt her.

He moved to follow, yet he saw that she stopped once she reached the bottom, standing there looking left and right, as if unsure where to go. Then with a cry of utter misery, she sunk to the ground and covered her face with her hands…sobbing as if her heart had been broken.

Not sure what he should do, Fili remained above, giving her time to come to terms with what he had said, hoping that she would understand there truly was nowhere for her to go. He had never felt remorse over raiding the Saxon shores, it was simply what they did, but for the first time, Fili experienced shame for his actions. Still, there was no way to change things now, Kara was here, and he could not send her back. He would simply have to make her new life as bearable as possible…hoping that one day she would accept Erebor as her new home.

As Kara wept, she felt as if she had just been captured all over again, her freedom being stripped from her in a whole new way. Up until now, she had held on to the hope that somehow there was a way for her to escape…but Fili was right. She was stuck here, with no place to run, nowhere to hide. She was now a slave, her life no longer her own to command, and though she felt angry and helpless, Kara knew in her heart that giving into despair would do her no good either. If this was to be her lot in life, then she must find a way to make the best of it, until a new chance presented itself. The hope of being able to buy her freedom still teased at the back of her mind, and she would hold on to that idea with both hands…since it was all she had. That of course did not mean she would roll over and play dead, obeying these heathens' every command. But she would cease being so troublesome, figuring that Fili was at least the lesser of two evils, and being owned by him was at the very least tolerable.

Kara still grieved for her lost freedom, for the life she had known before, but ahead of her was a new life…even if it was not one she would have ever chosen for herself. Could she learn to adapt? Could she find peace with herself and accept it? Even if she did not want to, she knew she must. Still…it felt good to cry, to release her pain and sorrow in the only way available to her.

When Fili saw Gøtar return, standing at the base of the ladder and looking at the weeping woman uncomfortably, he signaled for him to come up, thanking the warrior, before heading back down himself.

Reaching the ground, he stood over Kara, waiting for her to finish crying. Part of him wanted to kneel down and comfort her, yet after what he had just said, he doubted she would want such a thing from him. Still, he knew she was strong willed…thus, Fili was certain that in the end, Kara would adjust.

"So…what will happen to me now?" she asked, wiping at her eyes as she sniffled back her tears.

"The same as before. You will work for me…and Kili…and perhaps things will not be as bad as you imagine," he told her. "At the very least, you have my promise that I will hold to my word. I will not force myself upon you until you ask it of me."

"And if I never ask…will you grow tired of waiting and sell me to another who will then violate me? Must I live in constant fear of what is to become of me? What kind of life is that?" she spat.

" _Your_ life," he muttered, tired of arguing with her about this. He was the master, she was the thrall, and he did not need to justify himself to her, or anyone. "If you wish for more security in it, then stop fighting me, learn to be obedient, and do the work assigned to you. And for Odin's sake, stop trying to escape! I do not have the time or patience to keep going after you." Fili then leaned down and put his hands on her forearms and pulled her to her feet. "I must go find my brother now, but I thought perhaps instead of spending the day with my mother, you would like to work with some of the other thralls in the weaving room?"

"I…I know how to weave," she told him almost eagerly.

"Then you will fit right in," Fili grinned. "Come, it is this way."

.

.

So, Kara found herself sitting at a loom, in a room with several other slaves…including Melind, which made her very happy. Fili had said he would return later to fetch her, but until then, she was left under the watchful eye of a rather plump man with a red beard named Bombur. He had a pronounced limp, probably from a battle wound, and Kara assumed that had contributed to his size, not being able to get around as easily as the other Viking men. Still, he seemed pleasant enough, keeping to himself as he filled his mouth with dried meat and the contents of his mug. Yet, Kara couldn't help but be concerned about his moral character - would he perhaps attempt to accost the women under his supervision?

 _"Do not worry, Bombur is kinder than most,"_ Melind whispered to her when she saw Kara watching the man warily. _"He is married, so he does not try to touch us like some of the others. He is also the brother of Bofur…I think you have met him, have you not?"_

 _"Yes…he was among those who took me captive,"_ Kara told her. " _And also the man who called you away from the cutting table yesterday, right?"_

 _"Yes, and I am sorry that he was part of the group that raided your ship,"_ she told Kara with a look of both sadness and guilt. _"He is not like the others…really…he is very kind."_

 _"And quite a good kisser too, from what I saw in the alleyway yesterday,"_ Kara added, dropping her voice to a low whisper, though since they were conversing in their native tongue, she figured very few around them would understand anyway.

Melind looked aghast, her eyes growing wide as she stared at Kara in fear.

 _"Oh! You saw us?"_ she gasped. _"Please, please do not say anything! We could both be in a great deal of trouble if Gier found out!"_

 _"I will not give your secret away, I promise_ ," Kara swore, placing her hand on her arm in reassurance. _"Is there anything I can do to help?"_

 _"Not unless you happen to have the amount I still need to buy back my freedom from Gier,"_ she said with a regretful smile. When Kara lowered her eyes, knowing she had nothing to offer her, Melind laid her hand on her shoulder in understanding. _"I was only teasing, dear friend. For this is something Bofur and I must deal with…alone. But I will tell him we need to be more careful when we choose to meet."_

 _"How long have you and Bofur…well, been seeing each other?"_ Kara asked.

 _"Gier brought me to Erebor last spring, for he travels from village to village, offering his services as a tanner,"_ Melind explained. _"Bofur was one of the first to buy some of his wares, and noticed me right away…or so he tells me. It took me a bit longer to recognize his interest, for I belonged to Gier, and I never dreamed another man would want me, at least not that way."_

 _"Does Gier treat you well?"_ Kara was almost afraid to ask, already quite certain that the poor girl was forced to share his bed, and for more than just sleeping.

 _"He is decent enough, I suppose,"_ she said with a shrug. _"He does not hurt me simply for the fun of it, and I have seen that many other women have it much worse than me."_

 _"But you do not like him as you do Bofur?"_ Kara guessed.

 _"I never thought I could have any feelings for these Northmen,"_ Melind revealed, sounding almost shocked by her own words. _"Yet…I honestly love Bofur, and I believe he loves me in return. Why else would he work so hard to get the money to buy me from Gier? I can't explain when my hate turned to acceptance, and then at last to love…but it has. I'm in love with a Viking."_

 _"From what I have seen of him, Bofur is one of the better ones,"_ Kara admitted, wanting to say something positive, and truth be told, he had always treated her kindly.

 _"And so is Fili,"_ Melind insisted. _"I know you do not see it yet, but in time, you will. Do not let your bitterness over your situation cause you to miss out on that fact. You might not want to accept it yet, but the wisest thing you could do right now is make the best of your situation. You will only be harming yourself if you continue to fight against it."_

 _"Fili said something very similar today,"_ Kara told her, looking down at her hands in sorrow. _"And since he proved to me that there is no way for me to escape…perhaps you are right."_

 _"I don't mean to sadden you,"_ Melind said, placing her arm around her new friend's shoulders and pulling her into a warm embrace. _"I just do not wish for you to suffer needlessly. Who knows, perhaps one day, a man will come to love you and offer to buy you from Fili. And in the meantime…at least he is not hideous looking, nor have I heard that he is a cruel lover."_ She then pulled back, giving Kara a look of concern. _"He isn't…is he?"_

Kara was not sure how to respond, on one hand she honestly had no idea what kind of lover Fili was. Yet, she was also quite certain that Fili would not want anyone to know about their little arrangement. Still…from what she had learned of him thus far, she could only assume that his surprisingly tolerant nature would filter over into other aspects of his life. Thus, she answered her friend, giving her the only reply she could.

 _"No, he is not. He has thus far been very kind to me,"_ Kara assured her. And it was strange, for now that she had said it out loud, she realized she actually believed it. Fili had truly been _more_ than kind, leading her to add to her statement in a rather remorseful tone. _"Probably more so than I deserve, after all the things I have said and done to him."_

 _"I am glad of it,"_ Melind smiled. _"The life of a slave is hard enough without having to worry about those things as well."_ She then turned back to her loom and eyed the blanket she had been working on. _"Now, let's return to work, before Bombur announces the midday meal and we have nothing to show for our time here."_

 _"Thank you, Melind,"_ Kara told her friend, placing her hand on her arm in gratitude. _"I'm very glad I have you to speak with."_

 _"As am I,"_ the blonde woman grinned. _"Now, hand me that comb, I need to tighten up my threads."_

 _._

 _._

A few hours after the midday meal, Kara had nearly finished the item she had been told to work on, having found the job almost enjoyable. It made her feel good to see the efforts of her labors before her, telling her that she had created something useful. When Fili came to retrieve her, he actually complimented her on what she had accomplished, which almost made her smile with pride… _almost_.

"Did you enjoy spending time with Melind?" Fili asked, as he walked her back towards the longhouse.

"Yes, she is very kind," Kara nodded. "We both have much in common."

"You mean you are _both_ sought after by Bofur?" Fili teased, grinning as she rolled her eyes at him in exasperation.

"No. We are both unwilling slaves, being held against our will by insufferable Vikings," she retorted, though there was far less venom in her tone than there had been only days before.

"Insufferable, am I?" Fili asked with a cheeky grin. "I suppose I've been called worse."

"I'm sure you have," she teased further.

"At least you didn't label me a winter-nut this time," Fili chuckled, recalling her first attempt to insult him. "Or a potato skin." He could tell that Kara wanted to respond, and he had been enjoying their friendly banter, but unfortunately they were rather rudely interrupted.

"Out taking your little pet for a walk, are you?" came the sinister voice of Detlef, having approached them from the side, thus startling Kara by his unannounced presence. Fili, however, simply stiffened and turned to stare at him coldly.

"Is there something we can do for you, Detlef?" Fili asked, his tone like ice.

"You can let me have your thrall here, just as you should have done to begin with," he said bitterly. "Word is, you didn't even have the money you bid in the first place. That you had to get your brother to put up the rest to secure her."

Kara, not quite sure what to do or say, hid behind Fili's form, doing her best to block the vile man from her sight. She even found herself placing her hand on his back for comfort, realizing that he not only _could_ protect her…but that he _would_.

"It matters not where the money came from," Fili continued not at all flustered by the man's accusations. "She is mine…or I suppose I should say mine and Kili's, and that's all you need to know."

"Just because you are the Jarl's nephew and heir does not mean you can do whatever you please and get away with it," Detlef snarled. "The woman will be mine eventually, I guarantee it."

"You need to lay off the ale," Fili laughed, though there was no humor in it. "You are obviously drunk out of your mind if you think your words carry any weight with me. Now, be gone unless you intend to make a formal challenge, of which I would be only too happy to accept."

This seemed to give Detlef pause, probably knowing that a fight with Fili would not turn out very well for him. He was more of a dirty fighter, and he knew he would lose to him in a fair match.

"Just watch your back, Fili Flinnson," the large man warned, giving one final look at the barely visible Kara. "And that goes for your little thrall as well." And off he stormed, not once glancing back.

"What an arse!" Fili spat, his tone revealing his hatred for the man. "I wish he had challenged me. It would have felt good to see him get what's been coming to him for a long time."

"Please don't do anything foolish, Fili," Kara begged, shocked by the worry she suddenly felt over her captor.

"I do not fear him," he huffed, turning to look at her and seeing the fear in her eyes. "And you shouldn't either. He is full of wind and piss. He knows he has no right to claim you." Fili then leaned in and placed an almost reverent kiss on her forehead, pulling back to grace her with a wide smile. "You belong to me, and I protect what is mine, understand?"

Kara was too dazed to respond, having been completely taken aback by Fili's kind words and sweet gesture. All she could do was stare at him, noticing how gentle his blue eyes appeared when he was not being her infuriating Viking captor. Thankfully, she was spared having to speak by the sudden appearance of Kili, racing towards them with a wide smile.

"There you are!" he called, hurrying to catch up with them. "Look what I just bagged!" Here he held up several game birds, each one bosting a bloody hole through its chest, telling Kara that they had been shot with arrows.

"Nice catch!" Fili complimented his brother. "We shall dine well tonight."

"Yes, we shall," Kili grinned, holding the birds out to Kara expectantly. "Here, take them, I need to go clean up or mother won't allow me to set foot inside the longhouse."

" _Me?_ Take…those?" she balked, stepping back in surprise and disgust.

"Sure, you'll need to pluck and gut them, after all," Kili said matter of factly. "We can't eat them raw, can we?"

"You _do_ know how to prepare fowl, don't you?" Fili asked, joining in with his brother. "And if not, I'm sure our mother can teach you."

Kara knew that last part was said as a challenge, for Fili knew just how much she liked spending time with his snippy mother.

"I can manage just fine," she stated firmly, reaching out and grabbing the three dead birds by their feet. She did her best to keep their bodies away from her though, having just washed her apron free of yesterday's blood stains.

"Good, we'll look forward to tasting your efforts tonight," Fili smiled. He then pulled a sharp knife out of some hidden pocket in his leather vest and handed it to Kara. "Watch yourself, it's sharp." He warned. "You can also use the axe and chopping block over there, and a bucket of water to wash them clean after being plucked. And since dinner is not too far away…I suggest you get busy."

Kara glared at Fili, wishing she could set him on fire with only her eyes, but he regretfully did not burst into flames. What happened to the sweet words and kind gesture from a moment ago? It was like he was two different people at times, and she wanted to throw the birds directly in his face. Still, another part of her wanted to show them just how capable she was, for her pride was now at stake.

"Yes, _master_ ," she replied, once more her tone dripping with disdain. And turning quickly, she headed off towards the longhouse, eager to get started and be out of the company of the two men. Kara might have resigned herself to living in Erebor and being Fili…and Kili's… _servant_ , but that certainly didn't mean she had to like it, or be overly polite.

.

.

After Kili had bathed, he joined Fili, the two working on a few more ideas Thorin had come up with to strengthen their defenses before Thranduil arrived. The two Jarls had long been at odds, the fact that their territories butted against each other always seemed to cause friction. It was said that at one time Erebor and Mirkwood had been strong allies, but that a rift had come between them in Fili's great-grandfather's day. Some said the Jarl at the time had betrayed Thrór for money, while others claimed they had broken ties over the love of a woman. Either way, for two generations, they remained separate, neither one wishing to breach the gap that had driven them apart.

Yet, in three weeks' time, perhaps things might change. Fili knew that Thorin was reasonable, even if he was hot tempered and more inclined to fight than talk. Still, as the leader of his people, he was willing to listen to what Thranduil had to say. However, if what he proposed was not to his liking, Fili wondered if the Mirkwood Jarl would manage to leave with his head intact.

"That's why Balin and Dwalin will be offered in exchange as hostages when he arrives," Kili reminded his brother when he spoke of his concerns. "Uncle would never do anything to risk _their_ lives. I think it'll be fine, the meeting will go peacefully."

"I wish I had your optimism," Fili smiled, throwing his arm over his brother's shoulder. "I think we have worked long enough today. How about we go see if our thrall had finished fixing our dinner?"

"Sounds good to me, I'm starving!" Kili agreed, the two making their way through the streets.

* * *

 **Well, looks like Fili got his point across...even if it did make Kara cry. You big meanie!**

 **She did get to hang out with Melind again though, so that was nice.**

 **Oh, great, Detlef showed up again...he's like a bad penny!**

 **Hmmm, wonder if Kara CAN cook. Or are those birds going to go to waste?**

 **And Fili can sure blow hot and cold, can't he? One moment, he's making her cry, and the next he's so sweet he's giving her cavities. Men!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Yes, Kara is VERY fortunate she got Fili as her boss, and not someone else...like Detlef! Hmmm, I do wonder WHO Thranduil might have with him when he visits. Guess we will find out (wink wink) I think in every universe, Thorin and Thranduil will have 'issues'. ha ha. Hope you enjoyed Wednesday's chapter! Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

.

 **Well, let's see if she finally poisons them with her cooking. ha ha.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **~X~**

* * *

Kara had worked very hard, plucking, gutting, and now cooking the three pheasants Kili had killed. She had saved most of the feathers, not sure if there was a use for them, but after seeing how they had wasted nothing from the other animals they killed, she didn't want to chance it. Once they were stripped of their plumage, and divested of their innards, she had set them to soak in a brine solution, something she had seen the cooks back home do quite often. Game birds were notoriously tough, and a bit of moisture before cooking went a long way in making them palatable. Next, she slipped all three onto the long metal spit that rested on two supports over the fire. This way she could turn them as they cooked, keeping the heat even over the meat. Before she put them over the flames, however, she stuffed each one full of cut up apples and onions, adding a few of the seasonings she recognized among Dis' kitchen supplies. All of this she had managed to do completely by herself, for thankfully, the formidable woman of the house was conveniently absent. The last thing she wanted was for Dis to be standing over her, watching her every move with a critical eye.

When the door opened at last, with Fili and Kili being the ones to enter, the three birds were coming along nicely, the delicious aroma filling the air.

"Well, it would appear that you _do_ know a thing or two about cooking," Fili said with a smile, breathing in deeply and feeling his stomach growl in anticipation. "And you did this all by yourself?"

"No, I employed the little fairies of the forest to help me," Kara retorted. "Of course I did!"

"Where is our mother?" Kili asked, looking around curiously. It was not like her to be away from the longhouse so close to dinner time. And yet, he knew she was not very happy about having Kara around, so he could well understand her absence.

"I don't know, I've not seen her since early this morning," Kara replied, rotating the spit once more as the bird's flesh continued to sizzle and turn a pleasing golden brown.

Just then, as if she had heard them talking about her, Dis stepped through the door, with Thorin directly behind her.

"I know I'm late," she announced, before anyone could say a word. "I will start dinner right now. I was simply tied up with other matters today."

"Don't worry…Kara took care of dinner," Kili stated proudly, gesturing to the pheasants roasting over the fire. "I had a good day hunting."

Dis stood still and stared at the food, as well as the woman tending to it. It was not hard to see that she very displeased by this, and Kara visibly shrunk back just a bit, wondering what she had done wrong this time.

"Oh…well, I'm willing to bet she didn't think about fixing anything else to go with it," she nearly growled, leveling her heated gaze up on Kara. "Did you?"

"I…no, I was only told to fix these," she admitted, realizing that the meat would hardly be enough to fill the stomachs of three Vikings and one angry shield maiden.

"There, see, you can hardly say she _took care_ of dinner then, can you?" Dis said in a haughty tone, stomping off and leaving the others there standing there in confusion.

"Don't ask, lads," Thorin sighed, heading over to his favorite chair as he sat down to rest before dinner. "Just stay out of her way and don't anger her any further."

"I don't even know what we did to anger her in the first place," Fili protested. He hated feeling as if he were walking on eggshells, especially where his mother was concerned. This was becoming maddening.

.

.

Kara continued her job of tending the birds, at last declaring that they were thoroughly cooked. Dis brought out a few other items, bread, cheese, and some kind of root vegetable. Fili had been assigned to take the pheasants off the spit, and set them on a large platter to serve. Feeling as if she would only cause further contention if she spoke, Kara silently made her way over to her spot on the floor, where Dis had instructed she now sit during dinner. As she had cooked, the smell had made her very hungry, and she truly hoped there would be enough of them left for her to have a piece as well. Yet, when all three men dug into the birds, ripping them apart with their fingers, her hopes began to diminish.

Watching Vikings eat was usually enough to curb Kara's appetite, but she had worked hard all day, and her body was not satisfied with the meager meals she had thus far been given. Still, it made her somewhat proud to see how much they seemed to be enjoying what she had cooked. Everyone but Dis that is, who took only a small amount of the meat onto her plate, purposefully avoiding eye contact with Kara in any way.

"This is delicious!" Kili announced, sinking his teeth into the cooked flesh of the fowl he had hunted that day. He then leaned around his brother and looked directly at Kara. "What flavoring is this? It's familiar but I can't place it."

"Apples and onions…and some dry herbs," Kara replied.

"Well, you can make this for me any time!" He laughed, reaching for another piece.

Fili too had filled his plate with more than Kara had seen him eat thus far, and while she was confused by her sudden need to hear what _he_ thought of the food, she decided that was close enough to a compliment for her.

"I'm surprised that you three are so willing to consume something _she_ made without supervision," Dis grumbled, nibbling at a piece of the bread she had added to the meal. "I would still be worried she might try and poison us."

"She would do no such thing," Fili countered. "Not only does she lack the knowledge of how to poison someone, but doing so would be seen as a sin in her eyes…thus we are safe from her wrath."

"You would be amazed at what a desperate person is capable of," Dis huffed.

"Well, desperate or not, I think this is the best pheasant I've ever had!" Kili spoke up, shoving yet another piece into his mouth.

Thorin, who had been silent the whole time, shut his eyes and gave a moan of pain, knowing exactly how his already irate sister was about to react to such a statement. Why had Kili not just continued eating and kept his mouth shut?

"OH IT IS, IS IT?" Dis nearly screamed, standing up as she threw the piece of bread in her hand down on the plate in front of her. "So, you like _her_ cooking better than mine?"

"No…that's not what I meant…" Kili stammered, suddenly seeing the error of his words. "I love your cooking, Mother!"

"Just not the way I cook _pheasant_ , is that it?" she continued, looking ready to behead someone. "Well, if your little thrall makes such delicious food, perhaps she can cook all your meals!" and with that, Dis turned and stormed out of the longhouse once again, leaving the three men slack-jawed and silent.

"That's not what I meant at all!" Kili blurted out, looking from Fili to Thorin for understanding.

"Yet that is exactly how she took it," Thorin told him, reaching down to pick up another hunk of his food. "How many times must I tell you to _think_ before you speak?"

"It wouldn't help," Kili said with a heavy sigh, sitting back in his chair with a groan. "I'll never understand women."

"And I still don't understand why Mother is so angry lately," Fili added, staring at his uncle pointedly. "But something tells me _you_ do. Will you not tell us?"

"It's not my place," he said with a firm shake of his head. "This is something between you and your mother, I will not get involved."

"Very well," Fili replied, knowing his uncle would not budge once his mind was made up. He would simply have to wait and ply his mother with questions…but not until she simmered down.

The conversation soon lagged, mostly do to the fact that their mouths were full of the delicious food, the three males devouring the birds until only the carcass remained on the serving plate. Kara had watched forlornly as the last morsel was taken, seeing that there was only bread and cheese left in the center of the table. Yet, to her shock, and delight, Fili soon rose from the table, and handed her his own plate, which still held a full helping of everything. And here she had simply thought he had a voracious appetite.

"The birds were very good, and a cook should get to enjoy her labors," he told her, giving her a little wink as he saw the look of gratitude that spread across her face. "Now, eat up…then see to the cleaning." He turned to leave, but then stopped, looking back at her as he held out his hand. "Oh…and could I please have my knife back? Can't have you trying to stab me in my sleep, now can I?"

Normally, Kara would have fired off some smart retort, but as she gazed down at the choice piece of meat, as well as the bread, cheese, and vegetables…she found she couldn't find it in her heart to do so. So, instead she reached into the pocket of her apron and pulled out the blade, handing it to him obediently before immediately putting her mouth to a much better use – that of devouring the food he had given her.

And Fili was right…it _was_ delicious!

.

.

The following days were very full, with Kara sometimes working in the weaving room, seeing to chores around the longhouse and even helping in the communal kitchen on the nights the Jarl and his family dined with their people in the meeting hall. She enjoyed spending time with Melind, the two truly becoming close friends, and the kind woman even introduced her to one of the men in town named Dori, who often bought the items the thralls would make, turning around and selling them in his own shop. Kara had been wracking her brain trying to come up with something she could make to sell, in hopes of saving enough money one day to buy her own freedom, but it appeared that she had no worthwhile skills or the ability to create anything useful.

That is, until the day that she and Melind were both given a lesson in _nálbinding_ by Bombur's wife, Ilin. Kara had never heard of such a thing, and was very eager to learn this new skill. It was similar to knitting, but instead, one used a single large, thick needle, much like sewing. The crafter then wrapped the yarn around their fingers in a certain way, and using the needle, would knot the yarn, creating a very interesting pattern as they went. It was a bit slower going than knitting, but Kara quickly saw that this approach resulted in a nearly indestructible garment. For if the thread were to break or wear out, the garment would still stay intact, since each loop was knotted to a neighboring thread, and wouldn't simply unravel. It had taken her nearly a full day to make one sock, but in the end, Kara was quite proud of this new skill. Yet, when she showed Ilin how they knitted items back home, demonstrating the craft to the highly intrigued woman, Kara began to think perhaps she _did_ have something to offer after all.

"I could knit a few items using the small pieces of left over yarn, the ones too short for weaving or for _nálbinding,_ tying them all together _,_ " Kara told Melind in excitement later on. "I know it's not much…but it's something. And apparently new enough to the people here that they might actually buy it!"

"That's a wonderful idea! I'll save what scraps I can for you, and help you link them together into one long string," Melind offered, eager to support her friend any way she could.

.

.

So, it was settled, and as the days passed Kara began to collect bits and pieces of yarn, working on them in the evenings while everyone sat around the fire. Fili had been curious about what she was doing, but he didn't attempt to hinder her. He did however roll his eyes a bit at the idea of her ever making enough to buy her freedom. Kara seemed to have no sense of the value of things in Erebor, and he was not about to tell her that he could have purchased a fine horse, a cow and a dozen yards of homespun fabric for what he had paid for her. There was no way she could ever afford to free herself…and as the days went on, Fili came to realize he never wanted her to.

The nights were when he seemed to enjoy owning Kara the most, even if he was bound by his word to keep his touches chaste. Yet he loved the feel of her in his arms, the smell of her freshly washed scent on his pillow and furs, and the way she would sigh or mumble in her sleep. It all made Fili smile, and desperately wish for the day when she would beg him to break his vow and make her his at last.

She appeared to be acclimating to her new situation, though every now and then he could still see that flash of fire in her eyes, telling him that she would run if given the opportunity. So, until she changed her way of thinking, Fili knew he could not allow such an occasion to arise. He made sure she was watched at all times, either by one of the guards, or his mother…though she was more difficult to convince to take on the task. Still, she agreed more times than not, even if it was with great reluctance. Fili knew that his mother was only waiting for him to become tired of Kara and sell her…but he no longer thought such a thing would be possible. And that worried him greatly.

Kara's life had become quite routine, and after over a week of being a Viking captive, she was beginning to become accustomed to what was required of her. Each morning she would be forced to drink the meadow fern, Dis never once forgetting to brew the stuff for her. Fili took her to the bathing house every few days, and it pleased her to know that these barbarians found being clean a high priority. Her other duties consisted of caring for the animals that had not been slaughtered, bringing in firewood, helping with meals, and generally keeping things neat and tidy within the home.

Each night, she would have to force herself to crawl into bed with the naked Viking, always uncomfortable and a bit fearful of what she might accidentally bump into during the night. She had been able to make several pairs of under clothes for herself out of the linen skirts from her original outfit, and had recently been thinking there might be enough for another project she had in mind. Thankfully, Fili had yet to break his word, and even though he continued to keep a firm grip on her throughout the night, not once had he made any attempts to touch her inappropriately. And for _that_ at least, Kara found she could be very grateful.

.

.

A few days later, when Kara was walking back from the stables, where she had been sent to milk the goats, she was startled by the sounds of metal clashing against metal. Wondering if a battle was raging just around the corner, she crept closer to the sound, only to find a handful of Vikings standing around, observing a dozen men… _and several woman_ …battling in a large ring. Setting down her bucket of fresh milk, Kara stood there and watched for a few moments, flinching every time they brought their weapons against another, the warriors acting as if they were truly intent on killing. She was fascinated that the lasses were holding their own, many of them pitted against male opponents, not one of them giving an inch. Yet, as they spun and moved, Kara spotted Fili and Kili among the group, both bare chested and each fighting against someone she did not recognize. By now she realized it was only practice, for the Vikings obviously needed to hone their skills and remain sharp if they wished to prevail in battle. She had watched her father's men do this many times back home, so this was nothing new, and yet… _it was._

For some reason, the sight of these wild and ferocious warriors caused her stomach to clench in fear. The way they fought was as wild animals, bent on destroying their opponent with no mercy in their eyes at all, and it sent shivers down her spine. Was _this_ what the Saxon men on the ship had faced? Such savagery and skill at killing? And while she had been around Fili for nearly a week now, his oddly kind nature lulling her into a sense of security, Kara was suddenly reminded of just how strong and fierce he truly was.

He was a Viking and a heathen, known far and wide for their brutal nature. And as if to prove this, Fili suddenly gave a loud war cry, pounding his lone weapon against his opponent's shield, driving him backwards. His eyes held a barely controlled rage, making Kara believe he could magically turn into a beast of prey at any moment, snarling and growling as he sunk his fangs into his helpless victim. When the man he was fighting stumbled, the blond warrior plowed into him, using his brute force to lift him off the ground and throw him several feet backwards, just before bringing his sword down swiftly, the blade digging into the dirt right next to his head. The strike could have killed the man if this had been a true battle, making Kara gasp in fear at the sight.

Above the noise of the sparring around him, as well as the crowd of spectators, Fili somehow managed to hear Kara's intake of breath, his eyes turning as they singled her out among the throng of men. When he did, he watched as her expression turned into one of terror, stepping backwards and nearly stumbling over the bucket at her feet. Looking suddenly unsure and frightened, Kara reached down and retrieved the milk, hurrying on her way.

Fili nodded to the man he had just defeated, handed off his shield and tucked his sword in his belt, before excusing himself from the ring. Grabbing his tunic as he went, he quickly chased after Kara. The frightful look in her eyes had worried him, and he wanted to know what had her so upset. When he spotted her up ahead, rushing so quickly that the milk sloshed back and forth in the bucket with each hurried step, he called out to her.

"Wait! Stop!" he demanded, slipping his shirt over his head as he ran. He was rather pleased when he saw she complied, halting in her tracks and standing stalk still, allowing him to catch up. "What is the matter? You looked as if you had taken a fright back there."

"Nothing…nothing is the matter," she stammered, not even turning to look in his direction. "I need to get this milk back to your mother or she'll be angry with me."

"My mother can wait," Fili insisted, reaching out as he lifted her chin gently so that she was forced to look at him. Yet his actions caused her to jump backwards, desperate to put a fair amount of distance between them. "What has you looking so scared? Did someone try and hurt you?"

This time, Kara only shook her head, unable to articulate her feelings.

"I know you're troubled, your eyes tell me everything," Fili pressed. "Everything, that is, except what is truly the matter. Now speak!"

"I…I was frightened…" she began, her voice a mixture of worry and shame.

"I can see that…but of what?" he demanded.

"Of…OF YOU!" she blurted out, dropping the bucket with a thud as she covered her face with her hands in mortification. She hated to admit to any weakness, but now that the words had left her lips, there was no taking them back.

"Me? What did I do?" Fili was confused for a moment, until he realized what activity she had just been witness to. Sparring was second nature to a warrior, for if they didn't practice, how would they ever learn or improve so that they would survive in battle? Yet, even he knew just how vicious and brutal such matches could become, the blood-lust taking over at times until they were lost in the fight, hardly realizing they were pitted against a friend and not a true enemy. Fili could only imagine what Kara had thought as she watched him take down his opponent. "Were you frightened by what you saw back there?"

This time, she nodded yes, her eyes focused on the ground in front of her, not even daring to look up. This caused Fili to give a sigh of resignation, both regretful…as well as knowing there was nothing he had done wrong. She simply came from a different world, perhaps one where such things were not as commonplace. Yet, for a Viking, battle was as natural as breathing, and since Kara was to be living among them now, she would need to get used to seeing it done…and rather frequently.

"There is no need for you to be scared of such things," Fili insisted, reaching out as he gripped her gently on either side of her arms. "It was only practice. I would not have harmed Rangvald…and he would not have hurt me."

"But…but you're training so you _can_ hurt someone…maybe even kill them," she pointed out sadly.

"True, but that is not something _you_ should be worried about," Fili told her in what he hoped was a reassuring voice. "No one is going to try and harm you. I will not allow it. Remember, I take care of what is mine. And to make sure I can defend you, I must train, so I'm strong enough to do so. Understand?"

Of course Kara did, she was not a simpleton, she'd just been startled by the beast-like rage she had seen in Fili's eyes.

"Unless…" Fili continued, letting a smile spread across his face. "Perhaps you were worried about _my safety_? Fearful that I might get hurt? Has my little captive come to care for my well-being by chance?"

Kara's head came up and her eyes flashed with shock. Did he truly think that, or was he teasing her? Yet his wicked little grin told her all.

"Hardly!" she scoffed, squaring her shoulders and glaring at him indignantly. "In fact, should you have perished back there, my life would have become far easier, at least by _my_ way of thinking."

"Oh, and how's that?" Fili asked, always impressed by her fire and bravery.

"Then I would have only _one_ irritating heathen to worry about pleasing, and from what I've seen, Kili is far less demanding than you are!" Kara told him. "A few sewed up socks and he's as happy as a clam."

Now this had Fili laughing heartily, once more enjoying the entertaining responses from his engaging thrall.

"Yes, I suppose you're correct," he told her. "Yet…what are the chances that my brother would agree not to bed you against your will, as I have?"

Kara opened her mouth to speak, but found she had no assurance one way or another on that. Kili seemed kind, almost sweet at times, but in truth, she had no idea how he might treat her if it were not for Fili. Would the dark-haired Viking use her the same way most of the other men in the village would, if given the chance?

"Now, don't start fretting about that as well," Fili told her with a roll of his eyes. "For there is no need. You are _mine_ , not Kili's or anyone else's. Now, come, let's get that milk back to my mother before she _does_ come looking for you. Because of everyone in this village… _she_ is the one you should most fear." And reaching down he took the bucket from her, throwing his other arm around her shoulder as he guided her towards the longhouse.

* * *

 **There Fili goes again, one moment sweet and kind, (making sure she got some of the pheasant) then the next he's back to being a snarky man. ha ha.**

 **Looks like Kara's cooking caused yet another rift with Dis. There's no way she can win, is there? And for those wondering what is her problem...that will all be revealed sometime next week.**

 **And hey, looks as though she and Melind figured out a way for Kara to make a little bit of money. Though, Fili doubts it will EVER be enough. And if she gets anywhere close, he will just raise the price. I think he wants to keep her. And** ** _nálbinding_ is a real thing, and you can look it up on YouTube and learn how to do it! _  
_**

 **CONTEST:** I have a few chapters saved up right now - though I never feel as if I'm typing as quickly as I'm posting - and thought if you would all like a bonus chapter this weekend, I would be happy to give one in exchange for 10 or more reviews for this chapter! Deal?

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Yes, Fili was both mean and kind. He's really making that girl's head spin. But it had to be done, since her running off is no longer safe and we can't have her dying before my story is done, can we? Yeah, I don't think I would ever just give in and accept my life that way either. Nor will Kara. Of course you will see Detlef again, I mean, I didn't create a wicked bad guy for nothing. ha ha. And as you just read, yes, they did live through dinner, but I think Dis was about to choke on it. Tootles.


	16. Chapter 16

.

 **Congratulations...you all earned a bonus chapter! And you did it so quickly too, over 10 reviews in less than 12 hours!**

 **Enjoy!**

.

 **Chapter 16**

 **~X~**

* * *

The rest of the day went well, with Kara doing her best to put the violent nature of the Vikings out of her mind. It was odd to think that even though she lived among such savage people, it was the one she should have feared most who had promised to protect her. She was like a sheep in a den of wolves, only to have one of the pack willing to defend her. It made her feel very confused.

Kara was even more confounded when that night before bed, Fili presented her with two amazing gifts. A second dress, and a warm pair of boots. She had instantly slipped off her thin shoes and plunged her feet into the fur lined warmth, sticking them out in front of her as she wiggled her toes inside with glee. They felt wonderful!

"I figured you would need a second set of clothes to wear when you are required to wash the first," Fili further explained, doing his best to act as if he had done all this purely for logical reasons, and not because he was being kind. Nor did he allow her to see the goofy grin on his face as he watched her put the new boots on like an over-excited child. "And with winter coming on, those flimsy little slippers you've been wearing are not at all practical. I can't have you unable to do your work due to inappropriate footwear."

At this, Kara stopped admiring her new boots and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yes, what a wise and thoughtful master you are," she nodded, playing along as she stared at him in amusement. "These will indeed make catering to your every need much easier."

"I thought so," Fili smiled, recognizing her cheeky response for what it was. He then turned to get undressed for bed.

"Wait!" Kara said, halting his actions and causing him to look at her curiously. "I…I have a gift for you as well."

"You do?" Fili was somewhat shocked by this. Not only over the fact that she had done such a thing, but was curious about how she might have acquired it. He knew she'd been making things to sell, but never dreamed she would spend her hard earned money on something for him.

"Yes," she nodded, turning to pick up a folded piece of linen sitting beside her cloak. "I made it myself. I hope it fits." And handing him the item, she stepped back, eager to see what he thought.

Fili held up the cloth and stared at the lightweight pair of short britches in his hands. They were not long enough to be trousers, and not thick enough to keep him warm…so he simply stared at her in confusion, unsure what to say.

"They're sleeping pants," she explained, when she realized he had no idea what he was looking at. "Something to wear in bed."

Now Fili understood completely, and began to chuckle to himself. His shy little captive had found a way to create a barrier between his flesh and hers, apparently still more than uncomfortable about sharing a bed with a naked man. And while he was not exactly excited about feeling confined while sleeping, for Kara he would give it a try. He only hoped that soon would come the day when she would be begging him to take them off… _and to take her as well._ But for now, he would wear the sleeping pants, if only to please her.

"Thank you, they are…" Here he stopped, searching for the right word. "Very practical."

"You're welcome…try them on!" Kara instructed, a wide smile on her face as she quickly turned around, allowing him the privacy she felt he required. After a few moments, she looked back to see that he had indeed slipped into them, standing there in the white linen pants which were held up at the waist by a simple drawstring. They hugged his rugged form, accentuating his leg muscles, as well as other things, but at least he was properly covered.

"Do I pass inspection?" Fili inquired, holding out his arms as he turned around, allowing her to get an eyeful. When he looked back at her, and saw the pink blush on her cheeks, he could tell that she had liked what she'd seen…not that she would ever admit it.

"Y-y-yes," she stuttered, her mouth suddenly going very dry. Why did he have to be so beautifully built? If the fates had been kind, he would have been covered in scars, or have a huge hump on his back. But no, Fili was the perfect specimen of the male form, someone the Greeks would have loved to sculpt. "Shouldn't you blow out the candles now? It's…it's getting very late."

Fili nodded, turning his head as he grinned knowingly. He was no fool, and he could easily tell from her expressive eyes that she had found him enticing. Now he simply needed to build on that, forcing her to accept her physical attraction to him, until she at last relented. And _that_ would be a fine day indeed.

.

.

It had taken Kara a long time to fall asleep that night, for despite the fact that Fili was now wearing at least one article of clothing to bed, her mind would not shut down. And when it finally did, she found herself lost in a dream…one she didn't understand in the least.

 _Kara was standing in the middle of a Viking village…yet she did not think it was Erebor. Many things were similar, but in her mind she knew this was someplace new, yet someplace oddly familiar all the same. People walked past her, as if she were not even there, going about their daily routine as they laughed and talked. It was then that she heard a voice, singing that very song she had heard the day Fili had taken her to the watch tower. Following the sound, Kara arrived at a cozy little home, finding a woman with a kind face and long chestnut-colored hair sitting outside the doorway, rocking a young child in her arms._

 _Kara stood there and watched as the mother finished her song, laying the babe in a wooden cradle before she stood up and went inside the home. Stepping closer, Kara peeked down at the child, yet she was unable to see any of its features due to the blanket that blocked her view. She was about to reach in and move it aside, when everything around her shifted, placing her suddenly in the middle of a town square. Suddenly, shouts and cries came from behind her, causing Kara to spin around in fear. Everywhere she looked, there were people fighting, men wielding swords, both Viking and Saxon soldiers, each one locked in a battle to the death. Many of the homes were now set ablaze, and women and children were running this way and that, screaming as they were cut down in a torrent of blood._

 _Kara didn't know what to do, so she stood there, frozen, until she heard another voice screaming to her left._

 _"Brenna! Brenna!" another woman, also with chestnut colored hair, cried out in terror, rushing towards her._

 _"I'm here!" Kara answered without thinking. "Here I am!" Yet just as the she got near, the woman was struck down, a bloody sword piercing her as she fell to the ground at her feet. At this, Kara let out a loud scream, covering her mouth in horror as she watched it all unfold before her._

Sitting up in bed, Kara could still hear the echo of her cries within her mind, gasping for breath as she did her best to discern where she was.

"What's the matter?" came Fili's concerned voice beside her, causing Kara to jump at its nearness. "Are you all right?"

"I…I…had a bad dream," she was able to get out at last. But in truth, it had been a nightmare, one that still had her heart pounding within her chest. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Fili assured her, placing his hands on Kara's shoulders in a comforting gesture. "You're safe…it was only a dream."

"Yes, I know," she breathed, laying back down as she stared up at the dark ceiling, doing her best to calm down. "It just…just seemed so real."

"Dreams often do," Fili agreed, having had more than his fair share of disturbing nightmares in his time. "But come morning, it will all be washed away, leaving nothing but a faded memory."

"I hope so," she agreed. Yet, something about her dream continued to bother her. Why had she answered when the woman had called out the name Brenna? She knew of no one called that, nor did she know what it meant. Yet, perhaps Fili might. So, clearing her throat, she summoned up the courage to speak her question. "Do…do you know of anyone named Brenna?"

"Brenna? Can't say that I do…why?" he asked, sounding rather perplexed by her odd inquiry.

"I just heard the name somewhere, and wondered what it meant," she lied, yet thinking it was a logical excuse.

"The name means Beautiful Raven, if that helps," he told her, thinking about it a bit more. "Yet, I don't know of anyone around here who's called that." When he saw that she seemed disappointed by his answer, he decided it was best that they ceased talking and go back to sleep. "Come here," Fili urged, lifting his arm and beckoning her to scoot closer to him. When she hesitated, he chuckled. "Do not be afraid, I'm wearing my sleeping trousers. You're quite safe."

At this, she blushed heavily, but did as he bid - for some odd reason finding the closeness reassuring and not half as frightening as she thought. As he put his arm around her, guiding her so that her head rested on his bare chest, she shut her eyes and tried not to think about his warm flesh touching so much of her own. The dream had both upset and confused Kara, and right now all she wanted was to feel safe.

"Is that better? Do you think you can sleep now?" Fili whispered, his right hand drifting over and taking hold of her left and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I…I think so," she responded, already feeling herself relax, as sleep began to claim her once again. "Thank you…Fili."

"You're welcome," he said, holding her close until he felt her consciousness slip away, and she was slumbering once more. _"Pleasant dreams, my little Kara,"_ he whispered, turning his face so that he could softly kiss the top of the head.

.

.

The next morning, Kara woke still in Fili's embrace, and while she recalled exactly how she had ended up there, she still felt ashamed by her actions. How could a simple nightmare have driven her to forget all her resolve and convictions, and end up willingly lying in Fili's arms? What had come over her?

Slipping out of his grasp, she quickly pulled her dress over her shift, lacing up the ties with fumbling fingers. She was just reaching for her apron overlay, when she noticed that Fili was now awake and watching her, his fingers laced together and placed behind his head.

"Good morning," he said, giving her his usual wicked grin.

"Good morning," she answered back, doing her best to ignore him while she continued to dress.

"I slept _very_ well," Fili announced. "How about you?"

Kara could hear the laughter in his tone, and combined with that smile, she knew he was baiting her. Yet, she was not about to give him the satisfaction.

"You know perfectly well I slept horribly!" she grumbled. "Not only did I have a nightmare, but then I had to suffer through the second half of the night sleeping so close to you. You do know that you snore, right?"

"I do not!" Fili denied, sitting up and looking offended.

"Oh, but you do," she insisted, loving the way his eyes grew wide with denial. "Just like a loud bear. I'm shocked that no one has mentioned it to you before. I swear you rattle the rafters with every breath."

"Now I know you're lying to me, _woman_!" Fili quipped, climbing out of bed and walking over to where she was standing. "For Kili and I are both very light sleepers, and if I _did_ snore that loud, he would have been over here long before, only too happy to place a pillow over my face until I ceased…or died."

"Oh? Is that an option for me as well?" Kara teased, giving him a playful smile.

"You are a spiteful wench, do you know that?" Fili grumbled, snatching up his clothes and moving to get dressed. Unfortunately, in order to do so, his sleeping trousers would need to come off, and Kara only realized this a split second before it was too late. This made Fili smile devilishly, walking up behind her wearing not a stitch. "You know, you might enjoy the view if you were to turn around, woman."

"I _do_ have a name, heathen!" she huffed, yet for some reason chose not to reply to his rather scandalous suggestion.

"Yes you do…as do I," he agreed, his hands reaching up to run down her arms, stopping at her wrists and then crossing them over her midsection, trapping her in his embrace. "And I very much look forward to hearing you call it out in the heat of passion." Fili whispered in her ear, enjoying how his words caused her breath to catch just a bit. He could tell that even if her mind was not warming up to his attentions, her body _was_.

"RELEASE ME!" Kara shouted, wrenching herself free and scurrying away, yet not turning to look in his direction. "I thought you said you were honorable…and that you keep your promises."

"I am…and I do," he stated firmly, reaching for his clothes once more. "I have not defiled you, even if I believe you would not resist such efforts for long. You are only prolonging the inevitable, you know."

"I know no such thing!" This time Kara did turn and glare at him, now that he had slipped into his trousers. "I imagine you think I'm just like all the other women you've tricked into sleeping with you, but that's where you're wrong! I have morals! Not to mention a deep and abiding hatred for men who abduct me and hold me prisoner."

"So…you've been imagining me with other women?" Fili teased, loving how red her face became at his question.

"NO! I would never!" she squawked. "You're turning my words all around!"

"And yet, to claim that I must have tricked them into bed, would mean you've given the idea some thought…no?" he persisted.

"NO! It does not!" Kara was now sputtering mad, hating how he could constantly fluster her with his lewd speech. "Oh, just forget it! You're impossible!" She then went to storm by him, wishing to get out of the room and as far away as possible, yet he grabbed her arm as she passed, halting her steps.

"Simmer down, I was only teasing you," he insisted, doing his best not to smile, though it was a hopeless cause. "I didn't mean for you to get so upset."

"Then you should keep your smart remarks to yourself…as well as your hands!" she scolded.

"Even when you wake in the night, frightened by a terrible nightmare? I got the impression that you rather enjoyed my embrace at the time," he reminded her.

"That was different…I was not quite myself…and you took advantage of my vulnerability," she stated, trying to explain her uncharacteristic actions.

"I can honestly say, that you are the last person I would ever consider as vulnerable," Fili smiled. "Other than my mother and my aunt, you are probably the bravest woman I know. Still…even the strongest person needs a bit of comfort from time to time. And I truly hope I was able to provide you with a bit last night."

Kara's head was spinning. One moment, Fili was teasing her mercilessly, and the next he was speaking words so kind that it almost made her want to cry. This Viking was a complete contradiction, and it drove her crazy. Yet, the truth was, Fili _had_ helped her last night…even making her feel safe enough to fall back asleep. Would admitting that to him show weakness on her part? Would he attempt to take advantage of such a confession? Kara supposed there was only one way to find out.

"Actually, what you did last night _was_ very nice…and it did help," she replied quietly, never taking her eyes off of his. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he told her, leaning in and kissing her gently on her cheek. However, when his lips lingered there and then slid dangerously close to her mouth, Kara pulled back with a shocked expression, making Fili smile. " _That_ does not constitute a breach of my promise. Lips do not count as touching."

"Who says?" Kara asked, doing her best to sound riled…but in all honesty, she had found his kiss oddly thrilling, and kind of sweet.

"I do. One uses their _hands_ to touch," Fili informed her, as if he was all-knowing. "While lips are made to caress." His last words were said in a near whisper, causing a shiver to run down Kara's spine. But before she could come up with an appropriate retort, Fili changed the subject. "Now, would you like to come with me to the market today? If you have any more goods made, Dori would probably be more than happy to buy them from you. He actually said you do fine work."

"He…he did?" this surprised Kara, for the white haired man had said very little when she sold him her first few knitted items. "He acted as if he was doing me a favor last time."

"Of course he did," Fili laughed. "He's in the business to _make_ money. If he had told you how fine your wares were, you would have asked for more, and then he would not have made much of a profit. But trust me…he liked them very much."

"Thank you for telling me," Kara smiled, once more taken by how kind Fili could be when he put his mind to it. "And…and you don't mind me trying to make a few coins by doing this?"

"No, not at all," he assured her. "Why should I? Just as long as you work on your things during your free time and not neglect your chores, I see no reason why you cannot do as you please."

"And if I make enough to buy my freedom?" she pressed, eyeing him skeptically.

"You will _never_ make enough," Fili informed her matter of factly. "But I will not stop you from trying. So, are you coming?" he asked, slipping on his boots as he headed for the door. "Breakfast and then the market?"

"Yes…I would love to go with you," she told him. And to her amazement, she actually meant it.

.

.

Dori did indeed pay her for some more of her knitted items, handing over the few coins they agreed upon, making Kara smile proudly. Yet it was Fili who wore the biggest grin when the man presented him with the newly finished sheath, eager to see his twin blades resting safely within it.

"Excellent work, Dori," Fili told him. "Well worth the price, and then some."

"Good to know, Fili," the man laughed. "I won't feel bad about charging you more next time then."

This of course had Fili chuckling as well, as he and Kara exited the shop, heading off to see if Bifur had finished fixing his other blade.

"Where are we going now?" she questioned, following along beside him.

"To the blacksmiths. It isn't far," Fili pointed towards an open air shed, where she could see a man pounding on something with a large hammer. "His name is Bifur…he's Bofur's cousin, and the best in his trade."

"Why do you need to see him?" Kara was actually enjoying her morning with Fili, the two of them walking through the village as if they were an actual couple…not slave and master.

"I damaged one of my blades during the last raid, requiring it to be repaired," Fili explained. "And the only one I would ever trust to work on my father's swords is Bifur. Now, don't expect him to say much, he had a slight accident a few years back and he hasn't been able to speak since. He still makes himself well understood though…but don't stare at his head. He's kind of sensitive about it."

"His head?" this confused Kara. "Why?"

"Because of the large chunk of metal lodged right here." Fili pointed to the middle of his forehead in way of explanation. "Just do your best not to focus solely on it…he would think you're being rude."

"I'll do my best," Kara nodded, now worried that she might accidentally insult the man without even meaning to. Yet, once they arrived, Kara was far more interested in all the items he had hanging on the walls or lying around, to even notice the metal fragment sticking out of his head. "Did you make all these?" Kara asked in amazement, fingering some of the more delicate items he had on display. "You are truly an artist."

When Bifur beamed with pride over Kara's sincere compliment, Fili couldn't help smiling at her as well. Leave it to his spunky girl to win the heart of the most unsocial man in all of Erebor…next to his uncle, of course. But when the blacksmith picked up a delicate hair clasp and handed it to Kara as a gift, Fili's brow furrowed with concern. _Was Bifur attempting to steal his thrall's affections?_

"Oh, no, I couldn't accept this…really, it's far too much," Kara protested.

But the blacksmith would not be swayed, and took her hand in his, placing the clasp in her palm and closing her fingers over it with a determined grunt.

"You best just take it," Fili told her, still a bit upset over his friend's bold actions. "He's not going to let you leave without it."

"Truly, Mister Bifur? You are far too generous," Kara acquiesced, holding the shiny item to her chest as if it were the greatest treasure. And overcome by the gesture, she spontaneously reached up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, making the man blush with happiness. "Thank you."

"All right…enough of that," Fili groused, demanding Bifur's attention. "How about my sword…is it finished or not?"

Bifur nodded his head and turned to retrieve it, yet only after giving Kara one more wide smile. Thankfully, Fili's mind was quickly distracted at the sight of his father's sword, completely repaired and looking good as new. And so, paying him for the work, he took hold of Kara's hand and pulled her back out onto the street, all the while having to listen to her thanking the man and wishing him a good rest of the day.

"He will _not_ buy you from me," Fili stated after they were far enough away so that the blacksmith would not overhear his words.

"What?" Kara asked, not understanding his line of thought.

"If you were attempting to flatter him enough in hopes that he would ask to buy you from me, he won't," Fili repeated. "Bifur had a wife once, and a young child, but after they died, he swore he would never have another. So, don't bother using your feminine wiles on him. It won't work."

Kara was appalled at his insinuation, and stopped short in the middle of the street, causing Fili to jerk to a halt as well.

"How dare you suggest I was being anything but genuinely grateful!" she balked. "He seems to be a kind and generous man, and all I did was thank him for the gift. I'm insulted that you would think me capable of such plotting!"

"You're a woman, aren't you?" Fili growled, completely unaccustomed to feeling this way…about anyone. "And maybe you figured that if Bofur was willing to pay for Melind's freedom, you might get poor old Bifur to do the same for you. Perhaps you think he would treat you better than I do…or that you could pull the wool over his eyes and slip away to seek your freedom? Well, it's _not_ going to happen!"

"For once, you're right," Kara accused, glaring at him with narrowed eyes. "It's _not_ going to happen…because I have no intention of asking Bifur to do anything of the sort! Besides, I already told you, I do not want to be _anyone's_ slave…not yours, not Bifur's, not even Kili's for that matter!" And sticking her nose in the air, she stormed off towards the longhouse, eager to put as much distance between them as possible.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Fili demanded, calling after her.

"To see if your mother has anything that needs doing," she yelled back at him. "Because, believe it or not, right now even _her_ company is more preferable than yours!"

Fili was unsure if he should go after her and demand that she apologize to him, or head off on his own and sulk in private. In the end, he decided it would be better simply to seek out friendlier company, than to pursue Kara in the mood she was in. Not for the first time, Fili wondered if others had this much trouble with their thralls.

.

.

Dis looked less than happy to see Kara back so soon, though she had no trouble putting the girl to work. Yet, that was fine with Kara, for she needed something strenuous to help work off her anger towards Fili. How dare he accuse her of attempting to manipulate Bifur. Especially when the only thing he had done was treat her kindly and give her a small gift. If she didn't know any better, she would think Fili was acting like a jealous lover…when _that_ was the farthest thing from the truth. He was simply the man who owned her, and the only thing Fili cared about was getting his money back on his investment…right?

Halting in her sweeping, she leaned on the broom handle and contemplated this a bit more seriously. Yes, Fili had been kind to her…and yes, he had promised not to force himself on her, but did his actions hold more meaning than simply not wishing to see her kill herself? To think that way seemed foolish, for he was a Viking…a heathen…and he was nothing short of a barbarian.

And yet, hadn't Kara enjoyed their morning together? Granted, at times he made her so angry she could spit, yet on other occasions he had seemed almost sweet and kind to her. This was extremely confusing, and Kara wondered if he might be doing this simply in order to drive her mad.

"Stop lazing around and get back to work, girl!" came Dis' angry voice, snapping Kara out of her thoughts. "I give you the simplest task, and then I find you wasting time just staring off at nothing!"

Kara quickly made use of the broom again, not wanting Fili's mother to actually ask what she'd been thinking about…not that the grumpy woman would have, apparently opposed to talking with her at all unless it was to shout orders. So, she continued to work under Dis' supervision for the rest of the day, however her mind would constantly drift back to Fili and his odd behavior more times than she intended. What was going on in that man's mind? Or perhaps a better question was… _what was going on in her own?_

* * *

 **Yes, Fili, stop blowing hot and cold...just be sweet ALL the time, OK? But we do love seeing their verbal sparring. ha ha.**

 **And while Brenna does mean 'beautiful raven', it is more Gaelic than Norse, but I'm bending the rules a bit here for the sake of the plot. I couldn't find a name I liked in Norse that meant the same thing.**

 **So, looks like a bit more of her history is showing...**

 **Awwww, looks as if Kara made a friend in Bifur. Fili was not pleased.**

 **And check it out! She got Fili to wear sleeping pants to bed! Score one for Kara.**

 **See you all on Monday!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Codename Alexis:** Hello! Yeah, this one is certainly different than anything I've done before, ha ha. I'm glad you like it. So, you followed me from Phantom land to Middle Earth to Viking territory? Wow...I'm flattered. I'm glad you enjoyed Phantom's Proposal as well, I had never tried a modern day Erik before, and found him rather enjoyable with a fast car and a cell phone. ha ha. Again, thanks for following me, but I wanted to ask, have you found my 'secret' story...or half a story...yet? Where my Beta and I finished an abandoned Erik tale where he is the Black Knight? If not, let me know. Hope to hear from you again as this story progresses! T.O.W.G./FP33

 **abc:** Yes, Fili is lucky...as long as she does not poison him. ha ha. Dis and her issues will be fully revealed and dealt with next week...I promise. I've watched the videos, but have not tried to do Viking knitting yet...I'm too busy writing at the moment, ha ha. I think Fili had been lulling her into thinking he was tame, but then she saw the wild side again and it scared her a bit. As you can see, Bonus chapter is here! Thanks!

 **Guest:** Thanks for enjoying it and I am glad you find it new and original. It's fun to write as well. And I will have to stop writing it at some point, but not before I get to THE END. ha ha. Thanks for the kind review, hope to hear from you again. T.O.W.G.


	17. Chapter 17

.

 **Oh, look...it's Monday... _again!_**

 **.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **~X~**

* * *

Fili had been a bit quieter that evening as they all sat around the fire, swapping stories and working with their weapons. Kara of course sat at a distance, working on more of her knitting, attempting to master the complicated task of creating a hat. Scarves had been easy, but getting the yarn to form a rounded shape was proving frustrating for her, forcing her to unravel her work more than once and start over again. So it was, when Fili at last announced that it was time to retire, she had accomplished very little, leaving her disappointed with herself.

The silence between them continued until they were both clothed in their modest sleeping attire, lying in bed, and staring at the dark ceiling. At last, Fili spoke.

"I'm sorry I accused you of anything improper with Bifur," he said with a heavy sigh, as if it pained him greatly to admit such a thing. "I know you were only being polite…and I'm sure that he appreciated the gesture very much." Even if the sight of her bestowing a kiss on the grizzled man's cheek had nearly sent Fili over the edge, and still got his blood boiling just thinking about it.

"Bifur is the first person from your village who has been genuinely kind to me for no other reason than because he wanted to be," Kara attempted to explain, not wanting Fili to get the wrong idea. "I mean, Bofur is nice, but he only talks to me because I'm friends with Melind, your uncle doesn't talk to me at all, and your mother only does so when she's upset about something…and then she's usually yelling.

"What about me and Kili?" Fili asked. "Haven't _we_ been nice to you?"

"I think Kili is only kind because I sew for him. And you…" Here she paused, not even sure what to say about him. "Oh, I don't know, you confuse me more than anyone else around here. Still, perhaps I did go a bit overboard with my gratitude towards Bifur…but it was nice to feel as if I was liked purely for myself, and for no other reason."

Fili rolled over on his side and propped his head on the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on his pillow. He stared at her for a few moments, the small shaft of moonlight peeking through the slats in the window showing the confusion on his face.

"What do you mean I _confuse_ you?" he questioned.

"Well, one moment you're stern and gruff, demanding I do as you say and all…then you turn around and do something kind, and I just don't know how to react," Kara lamented, feeling as if she were making no sense at all. "You're my captor, I should hate and despise you for what you've done to me and my life…but…"

"But?" Fili could feel his heart leap in his chest at her insinuation. Might she at last be warming up to him?

"No…there is no _but_ …or at least there shouldn't be," she huffed, rolling over onto her side and squeezing her eyes shut tight. "I'm tired…I don't want to talk about this anymore. I forgive you for what you said, and I'm sorry as well. I will try not to act so… _friendly_ in the future."

Fili remained in that position for a few moments more, until he realized Kara was truly finished speaking. Lying back down, he stared into the darkness, wondering what she had been going to say. Part of him wanted her to confess that she no longer saw him as her enemy, yet at the same time, he knew that would only lead them both into dangerous waters. He needed to keep thinking of Kara as merely his captive…a woman to take care of his needs and do as she was told. There was no room for fondness, for that could spell disaster. So, fighting any urge he had to think about how much he wanted to roll over and pull her close to him, Fili turned his back on her and tried to go to sleep himself. Yet he knew it would be a long time before he found any rest that night.

.

.

"Kara!" came Kili's plaintive call while she was busy hauling water from the barrel outside to the kitchen. She had been enjoying a Dis free day, the other woman having thankfully left early that morning to busy herself elsewhere. Fili had been unusually sullen come morning, yet Kara had let him be…not sure what to say after the confusing conversations they had the previous day. Turning around, she noticed the dark-haired warrior heading towards her, carrying a pair of dead rabbits in his hand. "I need your help."

"To skin and clean those, I assume," she replied, setting the bucket down as she held out her hands expectantly.

"Yes…and to fix this," he responded, turning his shoulder towards her, showing off a large rip in his sleeve. "I caught it on a branch while hunting. And this is my favorite one."

"It looks like your shirt is not the only thing that was damaged," Kara stated, noticing a flash of red beneath the cloth. "Come inside, and let me take a look."

Kili did as he was told, depositing the two rabbits on the table as Kara set the water bucket in the corner. She then had him take a seat as she inspected his arm.

"It doesn't look too deep, but you should let me clean it before it gets any worse," she told him, gesturing for him to remove his torn shirt. "I can mend that for you later."

Kili tugged the garment up and over his head, eyeing the deep scratch with a touch of amusement.

"I never even felt it," he chuckled, watching as she wiped the blood away with a damp cloth. "I guess I was too concerned about my ripped shirt."

"Just make sure you notice when you get wounded when fighting," she scolded. "You don't want to get stabbed and then bleed out simply because you didn't notice." She continued to tend to his wound, before wrapping a strip of cloth around it and securing it tightly. "There, that should take care of it. Unless you would like to go see a healer as well. I won't be offended, I have no such official training."

"Nah, it'll be fine," Kili assured her. "Besides, my aunt Olane is still gone, and as nice as Oin is, he's getting rather old and crotchety. I can do without the lecture he would give, I'm sure."

"Your aunt?" Kara questioned. "You mean Dis has a sister? Oh, great, just what I need, another female in your family who hates me!"

"No, Olane is not my aunt by blood," Kili clarified. "She was my Uncle Frerin's wife. He was younger than Thorin, but older than our mother. He helped raise Fili and I after our own father died when we were young, but he's dead now too. Olane chose to remain in Erebor though, she's just away right now, tending to Jarl Bard's pregnant wife in Dale."

"She's a healer then?" This was all news to Kara.

"Yes, and one of the best," Kili grinned with pride. "I think you would like her a lot, she's very kind."

"So… _nothing_ like your mother?" Kara teased.

"Actually, the two are very much alike, and thick as thieves," he said, reaching up to stroke his short beard thoughtfully. "They're both strong, brave, wise, and willing to defend those they love. I honestly have no idea why my mother is so against you, Kara. It's so unlike her. Usually my mother is the first to offer aid, or welcome a newcomer."

"Well, perhaps that does not extend to thralls," Kara told him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh, I think it has more to do with the fact that her precious first-born is the one who bought you," Kili laughed.

"You did as well," Kara pointed out.

"Yes, but I am not held to the same standards as Fili. I'll not one day become Jarl…and thank the gods for that!" he said with great relief. "I want to marry for love one day, not because it's expected of me, or to sire heirs. Fili is welcome to those responsibilities with my blessing." He then turned and let his eyes fall upon the two rabbits he had brought in. "So…do you have a new and special way of cooking up these? Something like how you did the pheasants?"

"Well…as a matter of fact," she grinned, walking over to where Dis kept her little jars of spices and looking through them expectantly. "I happen to know a very old recipe that I think you will find interesting." Yet her face fell when she didn't find two of the herbs she needed to complete the task. "No sage or rosemary?"

"What's that?" Kili asked, rising to come and stand beside her with a look of confusion.

"Plants I would need to make the rabbits taste delicious," she pouted, having already had her own taste buds prepared for such a treat.

"If I took you outside the walls, do you think you could find some?" Kili asked, eager to see that she had everything she needed.

"Perhaps," she mused. "But…am I allowed to go outside the village?"

"Only with your owner…but isn't it fortunate that I just so happen to be exactly that?" he laughed. "Or at least part owner."

"As long as you say it's fine, then I'm game," she nodded, turning around and picking up a small bag in which to gather the herbs. "But I would suggest you put on a new shirt first."

"Oh, right," he grinned, waggling his eyes up and down. "Can't have the lasses fainting at the sight of all _this_ magnificence, can we?" Here he gestured to his bare chest, making Kara laugh.

"Oh, no, couldn't have that!" she teased back. "Now, hurry up, so we can get back and get these rabbits roasting."

.

.

Fili had been in a bad mood all day, not liking the way he had left things with Kara. She was his thrall…he knew that. But when had she suddenly become something more? He could no longer deny the fact that he felt more for her than a master should for a slave. Still, it was impossible for him to ever act on such feelings, and that's what had him in such a foul disposition. Fili had grown up knowing his place, his destiny, and he had accepted it with open arms. But with such responsibilities came constrictions as well, and the one telling him he needed to marry a Viking lass was quickly becoming a problem for him.

It got him thinking about his uncles…Thorin and Frerin. One had married to secure a treaty, and the other had refused to marry at all. And since Fili was no fool, he knew both of them had been motivated to do so by the same woman…his Aunt Olane. Fili had just begun to go on raids when Frerin had died, leaving his aunt a widow and alone. And even though Thorin and his mother begged her to remain within the walls of their home, she had chosen to find her own lodgings where she could live and ply her trade. Still, their Jarl had made sure she remained close by, not wishing for her to be out of his protection…or his sight. What confused Fili, was that even though his younger uncle had now been dead for many years, Thorin had yet to confess the love he more than obviously held for Olane. However, she _was_ a widow, and by law she alone had the right to choose if she wished to wed again, but the very least Thorin could do was tell her how he felt. Or perhaps Olane could have made an overture to Thorin, giving him the encouragement he needed to speak up.

Still…who was Fili to talk? Here he was, sulking over the fact that he had feelings for a woman, and he was just as trapped as his aunt and uncle seemed to be. Love, and all the trials and tribulations that went with it, was quickly driving him insane. He could just imagine the gods looking down on him and laughing, perhaps even being the ones who had thrown Kara in his path just to have some sport at his expense. Loki was behind all this, he was certain. Still, Fili would not let them get the last laugh…he would speak to Kara and get things worked out between them!

However, after searching for his little thrall for nearly an hour, he still had not located her. Fili was beginning to worry she might have slipped away, but put that thought out of his mind, not believing she would do something so foolish. Still, just in case, he headed for the watch tower, calling up to Gøtar, who was on duty once again.

"Have you seen my thrall by any chance?" Fili asked.

"Aye…she's up on the ridge," he answered, pointing his finger in a northward direction.

"SHE'S WHAT?" Fili shouted, not bothering to wait for further explanation from his friend, but immediately raced towards the gates, determined to get his wayward thrall back!

.

.

Kara and Kili had been having quite a bit of luck, first going to the forest to search for herbs, and then taking a quick trip up the ridge near the cliffs, finding a few more there as well. She had just declared they had enough, both for the rabbits as well as some to save for next time, when Kili announced that he needed to take a piss. Yet, when he reached for the ties on his trousers, as if he planned to take care of the issue then and there, Kara immediately spoke up.

"Oh, no…not you too!" Kara sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"What do you mean, _not me too_?" Kili questioned, confused by her statement.

"Can't you simply say you need to relieve yourself?" she asked. "Must you Vikings always use such vulgar words to describe bodily functions? And why do you feel it is acceptable to do so in the presence of others? Have you no shame?"

This had Kili laughing, thinking of how his brother had apparently offended Kara's sensibilities more than once. While he knew that Fili was not as lewd as some, he was hardly known for his manners…not that Kili was any better.

"My apologies, fair maid," Kili joked, giving her an exaggerated bow. "Would you by chance remain here while I go over yonder and discreetly relieve myself amongst those trees?"

"Yes…that would please me greatly," she nodded with a smug smile. "Thank you."

Kili said no more, but she could hear him chuckling in amusement until he disappeared from her view. She knew he thought her odd, but Kara felt a sense of accomplishment, getting at least one Viking to show some decorum.

As she stood there on the cliffs, looking out over the sea, Kara couldn't help but think of her beloved home far away. Would she ever see Bernicia again? Was Lord Cedric of Anglia still waiting for her to arrive and become his bride? If he knew she had been taken by Vikings, Kara was more than certain he had already given her up for dead.

Besides, a highborn like him would not want her after having lived among these heathens…even if she had thus far remained untouched. But, as she thought about the life she had almost been forced into, she found she had no desire to go back to it. She also did not wish to remain here as a slave…but oddly enough, it was no worse to her more than marriage to a man she did not know or love.

Kara had been so lost in her thoughts that she had not heard Fili approaching from behind until his arms came around her waist and he lifted her up off the ground, causing her to let out a loud scream of fright.

"WHAT IN ODIN'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, WOMAN?" Fili yelled, carrying her a few yards away from the cliff and setting her down on her feet none to gently. "Trying to kill yourself by leaping to your death? I thought you gave me your word!"

"Leaping to my death?" Kara repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"You! Up here!" Fili fumed, gesturing widely at the open spaces around them. "Why else would you be up here alone if not trying to escape or kill yourself? How did you get out of the gates? Are you able to walk invisible, or did you perhaps use your feminine wiles again to get the guards to let you pass?"

Kara had just opened her mouth, ready to let Fili have it for such wild accusations, when Kili came running up behind them, his trousers still half undone, and a sword in his hand.

"Kara! What happened? I heard you scream," he called, out of breath from running so fast.

"Kili…what are _you_ doing here?" Fili asked, looking at his brother in shock.

"He is here to escort me in finding some herbs for dinner," Kara told him in a seething tone. "For it was _Kili_ who took me out through the gates, and _Kili_ was the one who brought me up here to the cliffs, and I was simply waiting for _Kili_ to finish his business in the trees before we both headed back…together!"

Fili was silent for a moment, looking from his brother to Kara and then back again as realization finally dawned on him.

"Is this true?" he asked Kili.

"Every bit of it," the dark-haired man said with a silly grin. "And I would say you've just put your foot in it good, big brother."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Fili shut his eyes and shook his head slowly, knowing that Kili was right. He had meant to make amends with Kara, and here he had allowed his imagination to run wild, jumping to conclusions and making things worse. Still…there was nothing left to do but plow ahead.

"Kili…would you mind leaving us alone for a bit?" he asked, eyeing his brother skeptically.

"All right…but are you sure you don't want me to stay and protect you?" Kili said, only half joking.

"Just go," Fili growled, not in any mood for Kili's jests.

With a shrug of his shoulders, the dark-haired Viking did as he was bid, giving Kara a jaunty wave as he headed back down the hill towards Erebor. When they were alone at last, with only the gulls flying overhead as their company, Fili dared to look up into Kara's eyes.

"I'm sorry," he stated, knowing he had no other recourse but to admit his mistake. "I shouldn't have assumed you were trying to run away… _again._ It's just that when I couldn't find you, and Gøtar told me you were up here by the cliffs…I panicked. I feared that you might be attempting to kill yourself."

At first, Kara had been enraged by Fili's accusations, not at all pleased by his yelling at her or accusing her of things she had no intention of doing. He should know by now that she realized she could not escape on her own, nor did she know how to sail a boat even if she could manage to steal one. As for killing herself…well, that was still an option, but one she would consider as her very last resort. Yet, the sincere apology he had just given her, coupled with the fear she had seen in his eyes while he had been yelling at her, told her more than he probably wished to let on.

"So…you were worried about me?" she asked with a little grin. "Afraid I might run away, or throw myself off the cliff?"

"Well, you can't tell me it would have been out of the realm of possibilities, can you?" he countered.

"Perhaps…before, I suppose," she admitted. "Yet, as long as you hold to _your_ promise, I will do the same. I will not try and kill myself, Fili."

"And what about attempting to escape?" he pressed.

"Well…you can be assured that I won't be making any attempts without assistance, I think you thoroughly convinced me of _that_ folly," Kara said with a sigh. "I do not relish the idea of perishing in the cold, or being eaten by a bear." She then turned her head and looked longingly out over the sea. "And while I grew up near the ocean, and can swim very well, even I could never make it back to my homeland without a ship."

Fili hated seeing the sad look in her eyes as she thought of where she had come from. And while he had never given a thrall's feelings a bit of thought before, he did now. Did she miss her home? Her friends? The man she had been promised to?

"If you _could_ go back," he began, holding up his hand when she turned hopeful eyes towards him. "Which you cannot, so don't get any ideas," he added quickly. "But if you did…what would you do?"

"I…I don't honestly know," she replied. "I suppose I would still be engaged to Lord Cedric of Anglia, as my uncle had arranged. Unless he has given me up for dead and found another to marry. Or perhaps I could go back to my home in Bernicia…if I was still welcome." Kara was beginning to see that her options were quite limited, as well as uncertain.

"Then isn't a life here just as acceptable?" Fili asked. "You may no longer be a woman of rank, but you could have a good life nonetheless." He took a step closer and placed his hand gently against the side of her face, allowing his thumb to slowly caress her cheek. "I could see that you had a good life."

"But, Fili… _this_ is not my home," she protested. "These are not _my_ people. And as your mother and uncle have said many times over…I could never be anything to you other than a slave." Here Kara gave him a sympathetic smile. "And I don't know about you, but I want more out of my life than that."

"So, you would wait for someone like Bofur to come along and attempt to buy you from me?" Fili grit his teeth in anger at the idea.

"No, I don't need some _man_ to save me," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I fully intend on buying my own freedom! And after selling a few more of my wares to Dori, I'm well on my way."

"You think that little pittance you have earned is anywhere close to what you need?" Fili laughed, not realizing his mistake until he felt her small fist come in contact with his stomach. It had not hurt, but it did startle him, knocking a bit of wind out of him.

"Stop mocking me!" Kara shouted, balling up her fist again and pulling back for another strike. Yet this time, Fili was ready for her and he caught her hand in his own, using her momentum to bring her flush against his body.

"I would never mock you," he told her, his lips now dangerously close to her own as he looked down into her angry eyes. "Yet, neither will I fill your mind with false hope. You can never escape me, and I will never sell you to another. You are _mine_." And as if to prove it, he brought his lips down upon hers, taking Kara completely by surprise.

At first, Kara was so stunned by his actions she didn't know what to do, and so she allowed him to kiss her. His lips were warm and soft, and the hairs of his beard and mustache tickled her, but not so much that it was unpleasant. It was her first kiss, and while she had laid awake many nights wondering what such a thing would feel like…none of her imaginings held a candle to this! Not only was her head spinning, but she could feel a tightening in her stomach, as if something was pulling at her, forcing her just a little closer to Fili's rock-hard body. Oh, this was pure madness, and yet, Kara wished to be lost in the sensation. Why did this feel so right…when it was so very, very wrong?

Fili was shocked that Kara had allowed him such liberties, without immediately pulling back and slapping his face. Yet, all too soon, the moment was shattered, and she was struggling to free herself from his hold. Reluctantly, he obliged, and let her go, watching as she took a few shaky steps backwards, her fingers going to cover her lips in shock.

"Why did you do that?" she questioned, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"Because I have wanted to for a good long while, and felt now was as perfect a time as any," he revealed, seeing no sense in lying. "A woman as beautiful as you was made to be kissed, and by someone who can appreciate what you have to offer." Once more Fili bridged the space between them, taking her blushing cheeks between his palms, and bringing his face down to hers once more, leaving only the smallest space between them. "I will not lie, my little raven…I desire you. I want to kiss you again and again, as well as explore every inch of your body as only a man can. But I will not do so, until you beg it of me…and I hope that day will come soon." He had said his piece, laid it on the line, and now he waited to see what she might respond. Would she yield? Or would she push him away.

Yet, instead…she did something Fili had not expected. She reached out, grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled him to her, kissing him this time, and quite thoroughly. Now it was _his_ turn to be momentarily stunned, and yet, he quickly snapped out of it, matching her passion as he kissed her thoroughly in return. However, just as quickly as it had begun, it was over, with Kara wiggling out of his hold once again and raced away, back down the hill towards Erebor.

Fili was not sure what he should do…run after her, catch her, and hope they could continue? Or should he let her go, give her time to think about what had just happened between them, and see where it would lead? He might have taken the first option, but she had quite the head start, and he felt that the tightness of his trousers might be a hindrance in catching up. So, taking a few deep breaths, he slowly began to follow, doing all he could to think of anything but how sweet and tempting her lips had been, and how he so desperately wanted more.

* * *

 **Well...I think they both just tipped their hand, both in word and deed.**

 **And look, Kili caught more food...which Kara will have to clean and cook.**

 **At least Kili took to heart her petition to be a bit more civilized and went to tinkle out of her sight. ha ha.**

 **Now what will Fili do...first he put is foot in it by accusing her of trying to jump off a cliff...and now he kissed her, and got a kiss in return. I think some explaining - or confessions - are in order!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Codename Alexis:** Not sure if it's exactly a 'secret' story, but it is one that does not show up on either one of my profile pages. A writer named Lady Rosesong began a POTO story called Tapestry of Deceit, like ten years ago...then only a little ways from finishing it, she dropped off the face of the earth. So, a year or so ago, my Beta and I tried our hand at giving it an ending. It is called Tapestry of Deceit Part 2 by FP33 PoE99. I will warn you though, the first half of the story written by the other writer is full on smut. You would have to read hers first to understand our ending, but if you can take the smut, it is a wonderful tale. And THAT is my 'secret story'...or ending to a story (it is over 20 chapters though) ha ha. Again, I thank you for reading all my stuff, both Hobbit and Phantom. T.O.W.G.

 **Nina:** Yes, you will find out on Wednesday what the story behind Dis' issues are. As for if it involves Olane, well, that you will have to wait and find out about in the next chapter. I think Kili would indeed be a sweetheart, but I think Kara would rather have hot and sexy Fili...just as long as she realizes that he is pretty awesome too, and yes, she could have ended up belonging to someone much, much worse! Thanks!

 **abc:** Of course it's important, ha ha. Only SHE doesn't know that yet. But I think we all do. Thanks for the review!


	18. Chapter 18

.

 **Well, you've all waited long enough. Now, let's see what's been eating at Dis.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **~X~**

* * *

That evening, Kara cooked the rabbits just as she had promised Kili she would, using the seasonings they had collected, as well as several others Dis had on hand. Once more, there were compliments on the meat, as well as plenty of appreciative noises coming from the men as they ate. Dis acted less than impressed and left the table without finishing her food, claiming that she was tired and wished to retire early.

Thorin, however, informed Fili and Kili that he wanted to speak to them about Thranduil's upcoming visit, and ordered Kara to leave the room as soon as she was finished washing up. Fili appeared a bit upset about this, for he had not had a chance to get her alone all evening, and he very much wanted to continue the conversation they had shared at the cliffs. Still, he said nothing, only watching as she headed upstairs and into his room.

Kara had been very uncomfortable all evening, feeling Fili's eyes on her constantly, yet unwilling to meet his gaze for fear of what she might see there. She had been quite brazen with her actions on the cliffs, not only allowing him to initially kiss her…but then to kiss him of her own volition! What had she been thinking? Yet, that was the problem, she _hadn't_ been thinking at all, she had let her feelings take over, and now look at the mess she was in.

Kara was grateful that Thorin had told her to leave the room, keeping Fili with him and allowing her to slip away alone. She needed time think about what she would say to him, how she would explain her scandalous behavior, and make sure he didn't expect such actions to continue. The only thing Kara could think might have caused her to act so shamefully was that she had been lightheaded from being so high on the cliffs. That had to be it, for nothing else made sense.

Still…when Fili had kissed her, she had not exactly found it repulsive, and she had even shocked herself by letting a slight moan of pleasure escape her lips. Was it possible he had cast some spell over her to make her suddenly allow him such liberties? Kara had been quite upset with him initially, daring to accuse her of not only attempting to escape, but of thinking of killing herself as well. However, she supposed that not too long ago, those _had_ been the only two things on her mind, making such ideas not completely out of the realm of possibilities. In some ways, it showed her that he cared…yet was it about her, or just losing his investment and a thrall?

Slipping out of her dress and into her shift that she slept in, she quickly snuggled under the soft furs, instantly missing Fili's body heat that kept her nice and warm at night. Kara could only imagine how her friends back home would be utterly scandalized if they knew of her current sleeping arrangements. And yet, what she was forced to endure was nothing compared to the horrible stories she had heard of what became of women often captured by Vikings. Melind was a prime example, the poor girl being required to share a bed, _and her body_ , with a man simply because he owned her. Kara truly hoped that her friend could afford to buy her freedom soon, get away from Gier, and at last be safe with the kind man Bofur.

Yet, as she felt sleep beginning to overtake her, Kara couldn't help but also think about how Fili had been very kind to her as well…or just how wonderful it had felt to be kissed so tenderly by him.

.

.

Thorin had talked late into the evening, and wanted to meet with the both of them at first light at the main gates. So by the time Fili slipped inside his room, Kara was already in bed, sound asleep. He stood there for a moment, the lone candle she had left burning bathing her form in a glow of gold. Part of him wanted to wake her so they could talk, but she looked far too peaceful to disturb. And so he simply stared, thinking of the kiss he had stolen on the cliffs, as well as the one she had freely given him. A smile touched his lips as he thought of how things were progressing between them, of how Kara seemed to be warming up to the idea of being _his_ woman. Granted, that was all she could ever be, but at this point, Fili would take anything he could get.

He had talked to both Bombur and Ilin, asking how Kara was adjusting, and they spoke very highly about her skills and willingness to learn new things. Saying that she never complained or argued, even being meticulous to a fault when it came to pulling weeds in the gardens, or getting the threads just right when weaving, never doing just enough to pass inspection, but giving it her all. This had made Fili very proud, knowing that his faith and trust in her had not been misplaced.

Still, he couldn't understand why his mother detested Kara so much, and seemed to go out of her way to ignore, or berate her, whenever possible. Yes, she had promised to try and get along with her, but Fili was starting to think that such a feat was impossible. He decided he would have to speak to his mother again, for unless things changed between them, he feared that soon his little captive might come to harm.

With a heavy sigh, Fili removed his clothes, put on the sleeping pants Kara had made him, and slipped into bed, reaching out and pulling her close to him. She had apparently become used to this, for she hardly stirred, only moving a bit to get comfortable and then drifting back to sleep. Fili loved holding her like this, and sincerely hoped that soon he would be allowed to do more. He had never been tempted this much by a woman, and of course she was the one person in the world he knew he couldn't have… _yet_. He could feel his arm-ring pressed against his wrist, reminding him of his promise, and he knew he was honor-bound to keep it.

So, closing his eyes, Fili drifted off to sleep, dreaming of his dark-haired beauty and her tantalizing kisses.

.

.

Kara woke the next morning to an empty bed, which was strange, since usually she and Fili rose about the same time. Letting her hand slip to his side, she could no longer feel any warmth left by his body, telling her that he had left some time ago. She would have wondered if he had come to bed at all, if not for the fact that she did recall him pulling her to him sometime in the night, his heated flesh like a little oven, keeping her warm all night.

So, rising and slipping out of her shift and into her dress and apron, she combed her hair, washed her face, and headed downstairs, making use of the back door to relieve herself first thing. An idea had been bouncing around in her mind about how she might make this necessary visit to the outdoors a bit more… _civil_. But she was not too sure how she might accomplish it without having to ask for help…and right now she was not brave enough to do so. But perhaps she would shelf her thoughts on the subject for later.

When she came back inside, she headed for the kitchen, hoping there might be a little bit of breakfast left over for her to eat. Dis managed to be up and cooking long before anyone else in the home, and Kara began to suspect that she did so simply to prevent her from doing so herself. It almost felt like she was in competition with Dis, the older woman never wanting to appear as if she needed Kara's help, no matter how often Fili pushed her to do so.

Yet, Kara knew that if she wasn't able to get Dis to accept her, she would never find a moment of peace. So, she did her best to be friendly, always asking what she could do to help, and trying to impress Fili's mother with her work. Today would be no different, for with everyone else already up and gone, Dis was the only one around to give Kara her daily list of chores.

"Good morning," Kara greeted the dark-haired woman in a cheery tone, yet only earned a scowl in return.

"There's food on the table, as well as your meadow fern," Dis told her in a curt tone. "Eat quickly, for there is much to do today." And with that, she turned her back on Kara and continued to kneading the dough that would eventually become the bread for that night's dinner.

Doing as she was told, she gobbled down the porridge and bread, grateful for every bite, before washing it down with the tea Dis had prepared for her. When she was finished, Kara quickly cleaned her dishes, setting them on the little shelf that had been deemed hers. She hardly had time to turn around before Dis was giving her orders, telling her what she expected Kara to get done that day. The list was quite long, _but what else did she have to do with her time_ , she thought to herself. So, with look of determination, Kara headed off to get started.

.

.

Thranduil's upcoming visit was big news, and Kara could see that everyone was busy making preparations. Fili and Kili had been working with the other men in the village, training and practicing, as if they were preparing for a battle. And, should this mysterious Jarl actually have plans to invade, Kara guessed it might actually come down to that. Still, there was nothing she could do about it, so she tried her best to put it out of her mind.

Kara had been working most of the day, having already milked the goats, gathered the eggs, carried in enough firewood to last them several nights, and was now busy washing clothes and linens outside the longhouse. It had been several hours since Dis had checked up on her, and she hadn't seen hide nor hair of Fili or Kili all day. Still, she enjoyed working unsupervised, for it wasn't as if Kara didn't know how to wash clothes, and the less time the critical shield maiden hovered, the better. She was just finishing up the last item, draping it over the crude clothes line outside, when Kara spotted Dis approaching, and as usual, the woman looked upset. She knew it couldn't have been anything _she_ had done, having hardly seen the matriarch all day, but she pasted on a smile and did her best to not anger her further.

"I'm almost finished…is there anything else you would like me to do?" Kara offered, hanging the last item on the clothes line to dry.

Dis stopped in her tracks, staring at Kara as if she were a bug she wanted to squash. Then, stepping closer, she grabbed some of the linens for inspection.

"You call these clean?" Dis demanded. "A half blind child could do better than this! You are a lazy, good for nothing thrall, and I don't know why Fili keeps you around!" Then she grabbed the edge of each piece of cloth and began to pull them off the line, dropping them in the dirt and even stepping on a few for good measure. "Do them again!" And off Dis stormed, leaving a gaping Kara in her wake.

Kara had always prided herself on her ability to hold her temper, but _this_ was the final straw for the once proud woman from Bernicia. She had been raised as a lady of noble birth, yet not once had she ever spoken to one of the servants in her father's castle so harshly. In the back of her mind, Kara knew that confronting Dis could easily mean her death, but for some reason, at that moment, she didn't care! So after staring at a full day's labor lying there on the ground, ruined by that harpie's vile actions, Kara spun around and took off after her.

Little did she know, someone else had seen the confrontation as well, and recognizing Kara's suicidal intent, ran off to find Fili.

"DIS!" Kara shouted, as she slammed her palm against the door, bursting inside in a full on rage. "I've had it up to here with your constant insults and abuse! I have done _nothing_ to you… _nothing at all_ , and yet you treat me worse than one would a rabid hound! What have I ever done to deserve your hatred?"

Dis had apparently been shocked to find the usually obedient girl approaching her this way, and with her voice raised in anger no less. While she had done her best to bow to Fili's wishes, and allow him to keep his little thrall, in her heart and mind Dis just couldn't reconcile it. And now, this snip of a girl was challenging her? _HER?_ At that moment, something inside the shield maiden snapped.

"What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" she screamed, her face growing redder as her voice raised in volume. "You come into _my_ home, you entice _my_ husband, and attempt to make me look useless and inferior at every turn! And you dare to ask what you have done?"

 _"Your husband?"_ Kara questioned, taking a step back from the enraged woman. "I thought that your husband was…" Here Dis cut her off.

"Yours for the taking? Well, he is not, Metta!" Dis finished for her, now apparently lost in some kind of rage induced vision from the past. "Flinn is _my_ husband, not yours, and I will kill you before you can take him from me again!" And at that, Dis drew a long knife from the sheath at her side, and began to advance on Kara. "I should have done this a long time ago, you worthless whore!"

Kara now realized just how easily her life could end at that very moment, and while she had once contemplated suicide as a means of escape, she suddenly knew she did _not_ wish to die! With a speed brought on by sheer desperation, she managed to avoid the swing of the knife, falling to the floor and rolling out of her attacker's reach before springing up again, her hands extended in a form of defense.

"Dis…I don't know who you're talking about," she stammered, hoping she could get through to the crazed woman before her. "My name is not Metta…I don't even know anyone called that!"

"LIES! All lies!" Dis spat, lunging forward, yet this time, instead of striking with her blade, she balled her fist and slammed it into Kara's jaw, sending her to the floor with the force of the blow. "Flinn should never have brought you here! I needed no help! I was perfectly capable of taking care of my own home, my own sons, and my husband! You bewitched him! You're to blame, Metta!" And raising her dagger, she prepared to strike down her adversary, thus ending all the years of pain and guilt.

Kara threw her arms up to cover her head, expecting at any moment to feel the knife plunging into her body and ripping her life away…but the strike ever came.

"MOTHER, NO!" came Fili's cry of warning from the doorway. "STOP!"

Thankfully, his voice and tone stayed her hand, leaving the blade hovering in midair, as Dis' entire body shook with rage, as tears coursed down her cheeks.

"But…but _she_ is a witch! She…she is trying to take my Flinn from me!" the older woman practically sobbed. "I can't let her do it a second time…I can't."

Fili and Kili had been working nearby when Ori had come running to find them, quickly telling them what he had seen, and prompting them to take off at high speed. They had entered the longhouse just in time to see their mother strike Kara with her fist, sending her to the floor. His desperate call for her to stop had thankfully kept her from next stabbing her prove victim, yet, neither one could understand why she was referring to Kara as Metta. Who did their mother mean? But Fili knew he was not about to let things go any further without finding out. So, stepping forward he reached out and took hold of his mother's hand, and the knife it held, lowering it slowly to her side.

"Mother…look at me," Fili begged in a calm but authoritative voice. "It's me…Fili, your son. No one is trying to take Father from you…no one. Kili and I are both here, and everything will be all right." He gave a quick glance at his brother, silently instructing him to take over so he could see to Kara.

"Come sit down, Mother," Kili said, understanding Fili completely. Taking her from his brother, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the sitting area by the fire pit. When she at last complied, and had collapsed in one of the chairs, Kili took his place at her side, deep concern showing in his eyes.

Now that he knew his mother was taken care of, and no longer a threat to Kara, he hurried to her side, falling on his knees beside her.

"Are you all right?" he asked, keeping his voice low, in hopes of not setting his mother off a second time. Fili's heart tugging violently within him to see the trickle of blood coming from her now split lip. If it had been anyone but his mother who had harmed Kara, he knew he would have demanded blood in return. "Where are you hurt?"

"Just…just my jaw, I think," Kara told him, her eyes still wide with shock. She reached up and touched the side of her mouth, pulling her fingers back and seeing blood. "And apparently my lip as well."

"Nothing else?" Fili persisted, having seen the wicked dagger his mother had been holding. "Did she harm you anywhere else?"

"No…just my face," Kara assured him, her eyes falling up on the now sobbing woman being comforted by Kili. "Is…is she all right? I think she went a bit crazy there…she kept calling me Metta."

"I heard," Fili nodded, reaching out and touching her uninjured face tenderly. "I'll be right back. Don't move…I need to find out what's going on." And giving her a halfhearted smile of reassurance, he got to his feet and turned to approach Dis and Kili.

"Mother…who is Metta?" Fili asked, keeping his voice low and soothing. "Why do you think this woman would be trying to steal Father away?"

"Because she is…or she _was_ …" Dis appeared to be coming out of her madness, realizing she had been thinking of the past, and not the here and now. "I…I think I'm a bit confused." She let her tear filled eyes drift over to where Kara still sat huddled on the floor, watching all this with both fear and concern. "She…she's not Metta…is she?"

"No, Mother, she's not," Fili agreed, glad to see the light of recognition returning to her eyes. "But that doesn't tell us who this Metta person was…can you please explain it to us?"

"Please, Mother?" Kili added, looking at her with a hopeful, yet sad, smile.

Dis turned from one of her sons to the other, and then back again. At last, with a heavy sigh, she opened her mouth to speak.

"You two were so young when your father died," she informed them. "Even now you can hardly remember anything about him, other than what you've been told. And while all of it was true, that your sire was a fine and strong warrior, one who fought like a bear, and brought honor to the gods…he was also the most loving husband and devoted father you would ever hope to meet. I would have given him anything, sailed to the farthest reaches of the world if he but asked, and I never doubted that he would do the same for me as well. And yet…" Here Dis paused, acting as if her next words were nearly impossible to speak. "On one of his last raids, he brought home a foreign captive…a woman named Metta."

Fili pulled back just a bit, stunned by his mother's revelation. He did not recall any woman living within their house when he was a child…and yet, the memories of a five year old could often be a bit sketchy.

"You had just been born, Kili," she continued, looking at her youngest son fondly. "And though I love you dearly, you were a rather difficult birth, leaving me weak and unable to do much for quite a while afterwards. Flinn swore to me that he brought Metta back only to help me…to do chores and assist with the two of you, and that he had no desire for her, or intention of sleeping with her." Once more her moist eyes took on a faraway look. "I…I wanted to believe him, wanted to think his motives were pure, but she was such an exotic looking thing, a woman any man would have desired to bed. He even refused to cut her hair like the rest of the thralls, making me hate her more than I already did."

"Mother, you have to know that Father would never…" Kili objected, though in his heart he knew he could guarantee her nothing.

"I know that _now_ , my son," Dis smiled, touching his cheek affectionately. "But back then, I too consumed by jealousy, for I could see how that woman's lustful eyes followed Flinn everywhere, looking at him when she thought no one was watching. She literally panted after your father like a dog in heat, touching him whenever she got the chance. She wasn't subtle about it either, doing so right in front of me, and even others in the village, attempting to seduce my husband…telling him that I could no longer satisfy him the way she could. On the day he left for his final raid, we argued, with me demanding that he sell her, or I would not be sharing his bed when he came home. And much to my horror, when he did return, it was on a stretcher, clinging to life just long enough to bid us farewell. On his death bed, he swore to me that he had never been tempted to lie with Metta, that he had been faithful, and would take his love for me to Valhalla. I assured him that I believed him, and kissed him one last time as his life fled his battered body. Yet, to this day I never forgave myself for doubting him, or sending him off on that raid with angry words. And I blamed Metta for it all!"

"And what ever became of her?" Kili asked, his eyes now misty with unshed tears.

"She killed herself…probably knowing that I would have done so myself if given the chance," Dis announced, a glint of hate in her eyes. "I found her dead in our home that night, the blade she had used to slit her throat still in her hand. I had her body thrown to the wolves, for she was not worthy of a decent burial."

"And that's why you were so against me taking a thrall?" Fili asked, understanding at last why she had been so upset.

"Yes, and it's foolish, I know," she admitted, looking down at the blade in her hands with shame. "I know Kara is not Metta, and I know you are not my Flinn…but it all just brought everything back to me, and I didn't know how to deal with the feelings it stirred up." She then reached out and touched Fili's golden locks, fingering one of his braids with a smile. "You take after your father in so many ways, was it so wrong of me to believe that you might become bewitched by a crafty thrall as well?"

"No, Mother…I completely understand," Fili assured her, kneeling down beside her chair. "You were only trying to protect me…as well as yourself. But Kara is nothing like Metta. She is not trying to take me, or anyone else, away from you. I love you, as does Kili, and nothing, and no one, will ever change that. Not ever."

"Oh, my precious sons!" Dis leaned down and wrapped her arms around both of them, pulling them in for a much needed embrace, her tears once again flowing down her cheeks like a river. "Please forgive a foolish old woman."

"You are neither old, nor foolish, and there is nothing to forgive," Fili told her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh, I believe that your thrall might disagree," Dis said with a cringe embarrassment, her eyes once more landing on Kara. "And while I will not apologize to her…I promise to sincerely try to no longer treat her as if she were my worst enemy come back to haunt me."

"That would be very helpful," Fili smiled, realizing that was just about as close to an apology as his mother was capable of giving…especially to a thrall. "Now, how about Kili goes and gets you a cool drink of water, while I see about tending to my captive's wounds?"

"How about Kili gets me a mug of ale, instead of water?" Dis countered, causing both men to laugh at her request.

"Your wish is my command, Mother," Kili said with a wide smile, jumping to his feet as he hurried to fetch it.

"Will you be all right now?" Fili questioned, not wanting to leave her side before he knew she would be fine.

"Yes, I am quite well…but thank you for asking," she patted his hand and gave a jerk of her head, effectively telling him to see to Kara.

So, placing one last kiss upon her forehead, Fili rose and approached Kara, who had obviously heard every word that had just been said. Reaching down, he helped her rise, leading her towards the stairs with one hand placed gently on her back and the other one still gripping her own in an effort to steady her.

"Come…let's get you cleaned up," he told her, his tone perhaps more tender than he had meant it to be…but Fili couldn't find it in him to regret it.

* * *

 **Well, folks...now you know.**

 **Are you feeling sorry for Dis...or still upset with her?**

 **How do you think Kara will react now that she understands what the issue was?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Yep, they each got to give and get a kiss. Now the question is...will there be more? I too like seeing Fili's possessive side poke it's head up...shows he is becoming attached...like BIG time. Little by little she is finding good things about her life now. Little things, but still...things. Thranduil's visit won't be for a wile...he does live a distance away, and the messenger has to get back, tell him, then they have to pack and travel all that way...so it won't be for quite a few chapters yet. Sorry. But it IS coming. As for Olane...well, her return will be even farther down the line. BUT...I have at least got to writing that part, does that count? ha ha. See you on Friday.

 **Guest:** Noooo, I don't want to kill anyone! So hang in there and stay alive, OK? Thanks.

 **Guest:** Indeed, Fili knows he bit off more than he can chew with picking a thrall. But I think he likes all the challenges as well. Thanks for the review.

 **Guest:** I hope this update was quick enough for ya. But you can always expect my chapters to appear on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Good to have you on board.


	19. Chapter 19

.

 **I just wanted to remind everyone of the timeline here. Kara has only been in Erebor for about 12 days, and Thranduil won't be coming for about two more weeks. Just giving you all a bit of perspective.**

.

.

 **Chapter 19**

 ** _for poker =_ damn it**

 **~X~**

* * *

Once they were within his room, Fili guided her to the bed, and turned to pour some water out of the new clay pitcher into the bowl. Carrying it over, he dipped a rag into the chilly liquid and reached up to dab it on her slightly swollen lip. When Kara jerked away in pain, he made some soothing noises, and tried again, but more gently this time.

"I know my mother will not say it…but I will," he began. "I'm sorry for the hurt you have suffered. You did not deserve this, nor did you do anything to merit such treatment. I'm also very angry that she struck you, and I can promise that she will _never_ do so again."

"I…I don't really blame her," Kara admitted, reaching up and taking the damp rag from his hand as she held it to her lip. "If I had been through what she had, I would have probably wanted to hit me as well." When Fili pulled back and looked at her as if she had gone insane, she let out a little laugh, causing her to flinch as the action pained her lip. "Oh, I'm still mad as hell, but all I mean is…I understand how she must have felt. It's obvious that she loved your father very much, and the idea that someone was trying to steal him from her is unconscionable. I'm just sorry that my presence dredged up so many bad memories for her, and that she felt the need to take it out on my face."

"You never cease to amaze me," Fili said with a shake of his head, quite in awe over her level of forgiveness and understanding.

"However, I must point out that none of this would have happened in the first place if _you_ had simply sailed on by my ship and let me continue on with my life as planned," she added, not wanting him to get the idea that she didn't still blame _him_ for all her woes.

"Of course you must…I would have been shocked if you hadn't," Fili smirked. He looked at her chin once again, wincing a bit as he imagined how it must feel. "You will have a bruise for a few days, and you should try to avoid smiling a lot until this heals. Yet, since your life is so horrible here," he added sarcastically, "I doubt that will be much of a burden for you."

"Well…perhaps now that your mother has promised not to try and kill me again, things won't _be_ so horrible," she conceded, not wanting Fili to think that she found her life completely unbearable. "And…if nothing else, it got you to say my name…even if it was only once."

"Did I use your name?" Fili asked, not realizing he had done so.

"Yes, when speaking to your mother," she grinned with pride. "I heard you…you said it out loud and everything."

"Well, it must have been a slip of the tongue," he mused, stroking his short beard in thought. "But don't worry…I assure you it will _not_ happen again."

"Oh you!" Kara laughed, throwing the rag at him in irritation, hitting him in the chest. "You Vikings are a stubborn lot!"

.

.

That evening at dinner, things seemed much better. While Kara was still not allowed to sit at the table with Fili and the others, at least she was served food at the same time, and did not have to wait until afterwards to eat. Dis appeared much more comfortable with her presence as well, and even Thorin noticed the change in his sister. Dis also _asked_ Kara to assist her in cleaning up, not ordering her to, which surprised everyone present.

"Yes…of course," Kara answered, reaching for the dishes on the table.

"And, perhaps, you could show me what spices you used when you cooked those pheasants Kili caught?" came Dis' respectful request. "They were very good."

"I…I would be happy to," Kara grinned.

"I also have some salve that will help take the sting out of that bruise," she said. "I used it a lot back when I was just learning to fight…it works really well."

"Thank you, I would appreciate that," Kara replied, shooting Fili a look of shock and awe as she followed the shield maiden into the kitchen area.

They hadn't been gone for more than two seconds when Thorin leaned forward and spoke in a voice filled with wonder.

"Did something happen today that I'm unaware of?" he questioned his two nephews. "Your mother is acting…well, _nice_!"

"She and Kara had a bit of a blow up today, and Mother confessed all to Kili and me…about Father and that woman named Metta," Fili explained. "She's been seeing Kara as her…reliving the past over and over in her mind."

"She has?" This pained him deeply, hating to think of his sister in such mental anguish. Yet the fact that she admitted such things to her sons shocked Thorin. Dis had never wanted them to doubt their father's love, or her or them, and had gone to great lengths to never speak of it. "And you are all right with it…this news about your father's actions?"

"We do not love our father any less, simply because he was an ordinary man who made mistakes," Kili assured his uncle. "He should not have brought a woman home, even if he only meant for her to help around the house. But we know that Father loved Mother, and that's enough for us."

"And she has agreed to give Kara a true chance, to not foster her feelings for that Metta woman onto her," Fili continued. "As you can see, she is making an effort."

"Well, I'm glad _that_ is over at least - the icy chill that had fallen over this house was becoming unbearable," Thorin said with a heavy sigh. "I know your mother has always regretted the argument she and your father had the day he sailed on his final raid, I guess I never knew how deeply it affected her. Yet, she wasn't wrong about Metta, even I could see that she was set on taking Flinn away from Dis, and warned him about it many times…but your father was too kind hearted, and refused to see bad in anyone. His love for your mother was true though, he never gave in to temptation…he was faithful to the end." He then rose from his seat and headed over to the fire where he sat in his chair and began to set up the board for a game of _Tablut_. The two brothers quickly joined him, with Fili sitting opposite, prepared to take him on, while Kili stayed close, offering suggestions as they played. And for as tumultuous as the day had begun, it turned out to be a very relaxing evening.

.

.

Later, when they readied themselves for bed, Fili surprised Kara with a little gift…a soft linen nightgown. When she simply stared at the item in her hands, not moving or speaking, he began to wonder if perhaps she didn't like it. Yet the wide grin that at last spread over her face quieted those fears.

"It…it's lovely…thank you," she said quietly, still rather in awe. Kara had once owned dozens of dresses and many fine nightgowns, but for some reason, _this_ meant a great deal to her. Still, she couldn't help but tease him just a little bit. "First a spare dress and boots, and now a nightgown? Kara said, placing her hand over her heart. "If you're not careful, you will be accused of spoiling me, Fili Flinnson."

For some reason, the playful glint in her eyes made his heart quicken, and Fili could feel a warm flush come over his body. Stepping closer, he let the back of his knuckles graze her cheek, careful not to touch the area that now sported a colorful bruise. It pained him to see such a mark on her, and he was grateful that it would not last long. He heard Kara's breath hitch just a little at his touch, and he found himself longing to hear such a thing from her while engaged in more intimate activities. Yet…he had promised her, and he would not go back on that.

"I would spoil you all the more if only you would freely give yourself to me, my little raven," Fili whispered, allowing his fingers to drift towards the birthmark on her left shoulder while bringing his face closer to hers, until he could feel her breath on his skin. "Submit, and I promise that it will be very pleasurable for you…as well as for me." Here he could stand it no longer, bringing his lips down to hers, softly kissing the corner of her mouth, avoiding where his mother had hurt her.

Kara was once more lost in the feel and touch of Fili…drowning in the taste of his lips on hers. Why did his nearness muddle her mind, making it so she could no longer think of anything but him? She knew she should stop him, that she should push him away and remind him of his promise, but for the life of her, she just couldn't. And Kara feared that if he continued on the way he was…there was no way she could argue with his tantalizing seduction.

Fili heard Kara let out a slight moan of what he hoped was pleasure, the sound making him want to take things further. Yet before he could, he knew he needed to hear her agree, so pulling back he stared into her eyes, searching for the answer. Fili swore he could see acceptance reflecting back at him, his kiss seemingly having an almost hypnotic effect on her, and for a moment, he believed that she might actually relent. But then, as if his lack of touch had broken some spell, a look of fear and panic took hold in her once again, and Fili knew he had lost her.

"No! I…I can't!" she stammered, slipping away from him as she moved to the other side of the room. She was breathing hard, unsure how she had found the willpower to tell him to stop. Her body screamed out for more, but her mind was quickly returning to her…and she refused to let herself lose control again. "I can't…Fili…I can't, and you swore you wouldn't force me…you promised!"

"Yes, I promised, _for pokker_!" Fili growled, wishing he had never done so in the first place. "But are you so full of hate and mistrust that you cannot see your way clear to bending just a little? I have been nothing but good to you, much better than most of the men you could have ended up with…especially Detlef. I'm not _required_ to treat you kindly, for here you are a slave, you have no rights." He gave a low growl in the back of his throat, letting his fingers run through his hair in frustration. "Do you have any idea what a torture it is to have you in my bed each night, but honor-bound not to touch you as I would like? Do you enjoy tormenting me, woman?"

"No more than you apparently enjoy tormenting me!" she spat back in anger. " _This_ is exactly why I said you confuse me! One moment you're kind and gentle…and then in the blink of an eye, you turn back into my Viking captor! I don't know what to think any more…I don't know how to feel. But one thing I do know…I may have resigned myself to being here, knowing there is no way for me to escape. But just because you have the power to keep me as your prisoner, that does _not_ mean I will submit to you in any way. I will work, cook, clean, and do as I am told, but I will _not_ willingly be your whore!"

Fili was now seething, and all he wanted to do was grab the defiant woman, throw her onto the bed, and have his way with her. Yet, he knew he couldn't. And not only because of his promise, but because he would never want to treat her so callously. For some unexplained reason, he respected her, as well as her determination, and to force her to relent would only destroy that fire he so enjoyed. Still…she was pushing him to the breaking point, and Fili knew if he didn't leave the room this instant, he might do something he would later regret.

"Well, thankfully, there are plenty of other women in the village who are!" he yelled back, giving her one final glare before he stormed out, leaving the curtain in the doorway swaying from his hasty retreat.

Kara's knees soon gave out and she slid down the wall, sitting on the floor as she buried her face in her hands. She was so confused! One minute she could almost believe the two of them could be friends, but then he had to go and spoil things with his suggestive words and actions. Kara was also starting to wonder if he might one day actually break his promise if she were to deny him for too long. Being forced to give up her freedom was bad enough, must she eventually give _all_ of herself over to this heathen? She was starting to think that the answer was yes…and what scared Kara the most, was that it no longer seemed to frighten her like it once did.

.

.

Fili stormed through the streets, heading for the shack at the end the alleyway…a place that many of the warriors frequented at night. He had been there a time or two, but mostly he could find his pleasures elsewhere, for there were usually no end to the lasses who were willing to bed the Jarl's heir. Yet, right now, Fili had no time for seduction or sweet words. He simply needed to relieve himself of his frustrations, and this was the place to do it.

As he entered the home, he saw several girls sitting around a fire, each turning towards him with a mixture of surprise and desire. The women were here by choice, offering their services in exchange for coin, having found this type of work far easier than slaving in the fields. And, when the men came to them here, they were expected to pay, thus giving them something in return for what they willingly offered.

"Welcome, Fili," one of the ladies said with a heavy accent from her own lands. "It has been a while since you were here last."

"Well, I'm here now," he stated, again, not interested in small talk. "I have the coin…who is willing?"

All the women rose to their feet, eager to not only make some money, but knowing that Fili was one of the few that promised a pleasurable time as well.

"We all are," the first woman assured him. "You may take your pick…or choose more than one if you so desire."

Fili felt his trousers tighten at her intriguing suggestion, yet he was not in the mood for anything _that_ adventurous…nor did he wish to pay double for the privilege. So, stepping forward he grabbed the hand of the woman who spoke and pulled her along to a room in the back, one that housed only a bed, and a small table where a candle cast eerie shadows upon the walls.

Wasting no time, Fili shed his tunic and boots, leaving him in only his trousers. He then guided the girl backwards until she was lying on the bed, as Fili crawled on top of her, pressing his lips to hers as his hands began to explore her body. She was soft and eager, her fingers weaving their way into his hair, pulling his head down as she urged him closer. Fili quickly became lost in the sensual dance of lovers, caught up in the small moans and gasps coming from his partner below him. He had been with many women in the past, and knew how to give pleasure as well as receive, but never had Fili ever found himself lost in the act so much that he would feel the need to speak the name of his lover…yet this time, he did.

"Oh, _Kara_ …yes," he moaned against her lips as his hand began to drift down to lift her skirt, letting his palm grasp the warm flesh of her outer thigh. Fili knew he would need to loosen his trousers soon or burst, his body being pushed to the edge, eager to topple over.

"Kara? No…my name is Runa," the woman beneath him whispered in a breathy voice, never stopping her movements for a second.

However, her words hit Fili like a bucket of ice water, halting him instantaneously. _She wasn't Kara_. Yet, that was exactly who he wanted…the _only_ _one_ he wanted. In a flash he was up, standing beside the bed and looking down at the confused woman before him. She was pretty enough, her brown hair cut short like most thralls, but it didn't detract from her femininity. Any man would be happy to lie with her, and yet…Fili wanted none of it. For all he could see was Kara's face…Kara's dark hair…and Kara's scared and frightened eyes looking back at him when he had touched her cheek. _This_ was all wrong, and Fili knew it.

"I've changed my mind," he announced suddenly, reaching for his tunic and slipping it over his head. He then dug into his money pouch, pulled out a few coins and placed them on the table, not even bothering to look at the woman named Runa. "For your time." And picking up his boots, he exited the room without another word, passing by the others and heading out the door.

Once Fili was standing in the chilly night air, he found he could breathe again at last. What had come over him? Why could he not go through with it? Had his little captive bewitched him so thoroughly that he no longer desired other women? This did not bode well for the fact that he would one day be required to marry another.

Sitting on a bench outside the slave-house, Fili slowly put his boots back on, his mind lost in thought. He didn't even notice the approach of someone until they were standing directly before him.

"Hey, Fili…whatcha doing out so late?" came the unmistakable slurred speech of Nori, who had obviously already had a few mugs of ale in him. He then stumbled back a step or two and eyed the building before him, a wide grin spreading over his face. "Ahhhh, forget I asked."

"It's not what you think, Nori," he said with a sigh.

"It rarely is," the warrior said with a shrug. "Is your little thrall not able to thoroughly satisfy you? You too much of a man for her?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Fili grumbled.

"Then don't talk…come with me and we'll drink instead," he suggested, grabbing Fili by the arm and pulling him to his feet. The two then headed down the streets towards the ale house. "We shall let the spirits flow until all our sorrows are drowned and gone, and the world makes sense once again."

"All _our_ sorrows?" Fili questioned, eyeing his friend suspiciously. "What sorrows are you attempting to drown this night?"

"My Hertha…she…she's with child," Nori lamented. "And she demands that I marry her."

"Nori…that's wonderful news!" Fili told him with a wide smile. "You're going to be a father! Most men would think that's a blessing, not a curse. And Hertha is a fine woman, you _should_ marry her."

"Yes, Hertha is a very fine woman…the best there is…" Nori agreed, though his tone was still one of distress.

"Then what's the problem?" Fili was confused.

"If I become a husband…and a father, that means I'll be responsible for another life… _two_ lives in fact," he explained, stopping just outside the boisterous building where the men came to drink. "When it was just me alone, I could go raiding and not worry about leaving anyone behind. Hertha understood that I never wanted to be tied down, never wanted to feel like I'd be missed if I fell in battle. But now, with a babe on the way, my whole life will change."

"Of course it will!" Fili laughed, slapping Nori on the back. "But only for the better. You've been living with Hertha for years now, so nothing will change there. And what man doesn't want a child, one who will grow to follow in his footsteps, one he can teach to be a strong and fierce warrior? It's the dream of every Viking to have many sons and daughters. And with Hertha's blood flowing through your child's veins, you are guaranteed the babe will be unbeatable in battle, be it a lad or a lass. You're looking at this all wrong, Nori. You should be celebrating, for the gods have blessed you this day, and you shall be the envy of everyone for your good fortune."

"Do you really think so?" Nori questioned, doing his best to focus on Fili through bloodshot eyes.

"Yes, I do," Fili nodded. "And once you have time to think about it…you will too."

"But –" Nori began, still unsure.

"Do you love Hertha?" he broke in. "Can you ever see yourself with another woman…honestly?" Fili demanded, tired of his friend's doubts.

"Yes I love her…she's wonderful," Nori stated. "And I seriously doubt any other woman would put up with me like she does."

"And how would you feel if she packed her things and left you tomorrow, maybe heading to the Iron Hills or Dale, and taking your unborn child with her?" Fili knew he was playing dirty, but Nori needed to seriously think about such things.

"She wouldn't!" Nori balked, horrified by the thought. "Would she?"

"Hertha's waited a long time for you to propose, Nori," Fili reminded him. "And if you won't marry her, I can guarantee there are a hundred others out there who would jump at the chance. You need to decide…and quickly."

"I can't lose her!" the inebriated man nearly shouted, panic now racing through him. "She…she's the best thing to ever happen to me!"

"Then, I think you know what you need to do," Fili said with a wide smile. "Now, come with me and I'll buy you all the ale you can consume, before you fall down drunk, in celebration of this wonderful occasion. For it's not every day a man becomes a father…or a husband!"

"Yes…yes, you're right!" Nori stated, now grinned madly. "I'm going to have a child! And the woman who will give it to me is my own beloved Hertha! I should be happy…no, _more_ than happy…I should be overjoyed. _And I am!"_ At this Nori stood up straight and walked towards the doors of the ale house, pushing them open and announcing to everyone inside. "I'm getting married and I'm soon to be a father! Celebrate with me, my friends!"

At his words the whole room burst into cheers and laughter, everyone clamoring over the other to be the first to congratulate Nori. Fili just smiled and followed his friend inside, doing just as he promised and paying for round after round until Nori did indeed slip to the floor, drunk out of his mind…but with a wide grin on his face.

.

.

Fili made sure that Nori got home safe, supporting the man most of the way, as he stumbled to keep his feet under him. By the time they made it to his door, the moon was high in the sky, yet a fire still burned inside, announcing that Hertha was still up and waiting for Nori's return. Knocking quietly, Fili waited to be admitted, the worried look and tearstained cheeks of the woman who answered telling him that she might have been wondering if Nori might never come back.

"Forgive me, Hertha," Fili told her with a nod of his head. "It's my fault for keeping Nori out so late celebration your wonderful news."

"Celebrating…or consoling?" she asked, stepping back as she allowed Fili to bring her inebriated man inside. She guided him to the room where they slept, helping the blond warrior as he laid Nori down in the bed, removed his boots, and pulled the blankets up over his sleeping form.

"Look at his face, Hertha…does that look like a man who is unhappy about becoming a father?" Fili insisted, pointing out the goofy grin on his friend's lips.

"He…he _does_ look happy," she replied tentatively. "Yet that was not the impression I got when he left here this evening."

"He simply needed to think on it a bit, to understand what a blessing this is…for the both of you," Fili assured her. "He's lucky to have a woman like you, and now to be gifted with a child as well? The gods have surely favored you both."

"I feel that I have _you_ to thank as well, Fili Flinnson," Hertha said with a smile of her own. "Am I right in thinking that you filled my Nori with good sense this night, as well as half a barrel of ale?"

"It took very little of both for him to see the error of his ways," Fili laughed. "Just do not expect him to be worth much come morning."

"I never do," she told him with a wicked gleam in her eye. "But I love him nonetheless. Thank you again, Fili. You are a true friend."

"It's my honor to be of assistance," he then leaned in and kissed Hertha on the cheek. "And congratulations again."

"Hey! Get your lips off my woman, Fili!" came the garbled voice of Nori, who now had one eye open and was struggling to rise. "You've got your own bed-slave! You stay away from Hertha! She's mine!"

"Yes, I am you foolish old goat," Hertha laughed, coming over to stop him from getting up, and forcing him to lie back on the bed. "And you are in no danger of losing me."

"I will leave you two now," Fili announced, holding his hands up in surrender. "I know when I'm beaten." And with a chuckle, he headed out.

When they were alone, Nori let his hand drift to Hertha's stomach, gently rubbing where he knew his future son or daughter now grew.

"I am happy, Hertha…very happy," he told her with a wide grin.

"Truly?" she almost sobbed, covering his hand with her own.

"Yes, and we'll be a family, just you…me…and our wee one," he nodded. "But first, we need to get married. I'll have no child of mine born to a woman who is not my legal wife."

"Was that your way of asking me to marry you?" Hertha laughed, wiping at her tears of joy.

"If it was…would you've said yes?" he questioned, sounding a bit hesitant.

"Yes, Nori. I will always say yes to you," she assured him, leaning down to kiss him passionately. He of course did his best to return the gesture, but somewhere between the first and sixth kiss, he lost the fight with consciousness and passed out in her arms. "Oh, you dear, dear, man," she giggled, laying him back down and snuggling in beside him. "What am I to do with you?"

* * *

 **Well, with Nori all passed out like that...there's not much she CAN do with him. ha ha. I'm glad they're happy.**

 **However, it would seem that Fili and Kara are NOT. Good thing Fili stopped in time...but he didn't really want anyone but Kara. I believe he thinks she's worth waiting for.**

 **And look, Dis is being nicer to her...so that's a plus.**

 **Tune in Monday and find out how Fili digs his way out of THIS new mess. Or will he dig himself in deeper?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews**

 **Nina:** Ohhh, you thought maybe Dis was upset because she believed Kara was her late husband's love child? Man, wouldn't that have been a kick in the pants. ha ha. But no, that did not happen. How would Fili and Kara be able to fall in love then...nope, too icky. ha ha. And I think Dis won't be so mean any more, so you can go ahead and like her all you want. Glad you are enjoying it. T.O.W.G.

 **abc:** I don't mind you being excited for things to happen, I just don't want you to get your hopes up about them happening too fast is all. Savor the drama and build-up...savor it I say. ha ha. I'm glad you don't hold anything against Dis...he was having a very hard time with guilt and past insecurities. And with Kara in the house, looking similar to the Metta, and being good at cooking and especially with her sons liking what she cooked, it was just too much for her to take. Poor thing. Ohhh, that's a good idea...maybe we CAN get Dwalin to be nice to her or something (wink wink) Fili caught between a rock and a hard place...you mean like a Fili sandwich? ha ha. Sounds fun to me! Thanks and see you next week!

 **Guest:** Oh, I bet you did wait till Friday...I mean you ARE here reading this right now, correct? ha ha. 12 times? Already? Wow, I'm impressed...and highly flattered. And um...you truly think that FF characters are ALLOWED to actually talk about things and work things out? I think there is a law against it, in fact. ha ha. But we can always hope, right? Thanks for your kind reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

.

.

 **Mondays' here!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **~X~**

* * *

Kara had sat there on the floor for a nearly an hour, waiting for Fili to return. When he did not, and she was beginning to shiver from the cold, she rose at last and slipped into the nightgown he had gifted her before storming off. The feel of the soft garment against her skin brought tears to her eyes once again, the mixed feelings he caused in her leaving the poor girl utterly confused.

Crawling into the bed they had been sharing for nearly two weeks, she found it very lonely and cold, being there all alone. Kara knew she should be glad that he had left, for putting a stop to what might have taken place had been a wise thing to do. Not only because Fili had been brazen enough to request that she submit to his advances…but that for a split second she had seriously thought she might do exactly that! What had come over her? Fili was her captor…a heathen and a bloodthirsty Viking! And yet, as he had stood so close, touching her cheek with such tenderness, Kara had found her body reacting to him in a very frightening manner. She could still recall the feel of his lips on hers up at the cliffs, as well as here in his room…and she had actually wanted him to kiss her again. Was _this_ what desire felt like? If so, then she was in far more trouble than she ever dreamed.

Thankfully, Kara had the presence of mind to pull away, to distance herself from Fili's enticing form, and soon after that he was blessedly gone. But now, as she lay there in bed, she wondered where he went. His last words had hinted to the fact that if _she_ would not service his needs…he could easily find someone who would. Was that where Fili was? In the arms of another woman? Fresh tears filled Kara's eyes as she thought of this, and though she hated each and every one of them, she couldn't stop them from falling.

"Why should _I_ care if he beds other women?" she chided herself out loud, thinking she should instead be feeling sorry for the other girls, and not herself. "Just as long as he leaves me alone, what does it even matter?" And yet, as her eyes closed, and she drifted off to sleep at last, Kara knew in her heart that it _did_ matter…and quite a bit.

.

.

When Kara awoke, she felt warm, and instantly knew why. Fili had returned to their shared bed…she just couldn't recall when. Unlike most nights, he only had his arm thrown loosely over her waist, not gripping onto her wrist like he so often did. From his deep and even breathing, she could tell he was still sound asleep, and as Kara turned her head, smelling the strong scent of liquor on his breath, she could understand why. So _that_ was where Fili had gone…out drinking! A relieved smile spread across her lips, and her heart fluttered slightly at the thought that he had not spent the evening with another woman.

As Kara watched him sleep, she began to feel bad about some of the things she had said to him the previous night. They had all been true, of course, and he had been wrong to pressure her like he had. But as he also pointed out, he _had_ been very kind to her so far, and the least she could do was not berate him or continue blaming him for all her woes…even if they were truthfully _his_ fault. So, slipping out of the bed and easing into her clothes, she headed downstairs to see about fixing him a nice breakfast…something that would prove to him that she wanted to make peace.

Downstairs she found Dis already working over the fire, boiling oats for porridge. Her usual cup of meadow fern sat waiting for her on the table, and Kara downed it without a thought, having become quite used to this routine. When she asked how she might help, the older woman looked up and actually cringed at the sight of her. Kara had almost forgotten about the damage Dis had done to her face, and she blushed slightly thinking that she must appear quite frightening.

"We could use some firewood," Dis told her politely, the woman's unusually friendly manner something Kara knew she would have to get used to. Yet, eager to keep things on a good note between them, Kara hurried outside to do as she was told. However, when she saw the pile, she realized she would have to chop a few of the larger pieces in order to pack them in…and Kara was not quite handy with an axe just yet.

She had only managed to split one pieces, and was currently fighting with the axe, which was now lodged deep inside the second log, when she heard an amused voice behind her.

"Here, let me do that," Kili chuckled. "If we must wait for you, it will be nightfall before we have enough to burn."

"Be my guest," Kara smiled, only too happy to turn the job over to someone else. It was obvious that he had been to the bathhouse already, for his hair was still a bit damp, and he smelled fresh and clean. As Kili took hold of the axe and easily pulled it free, he gestured for Kara to sit on one of the logs and wait for him to create enough for her to pack inside.

"Where's Fili this morning?" Kili asked, his stack growing with each powerful swing of the axe. "He should be the one doing this, not me."

"He's still asleep," Kara informed him.

"At _this_ hour?" Kili asked in a shocked tone. He then stopped mid-swing and gave her a sly grin. "Did you by chance wear him out last night?"

"NO!" she gasped, shocked he would imply such a thing, let alone say it out loud. She leapt to her feet, planning on leaving if he was going to behave in such a manner, but a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Simmer down, I was only joking," Kili laughed, laying down the axe and coming to sit beside her. "I'm fully aware of the little bargain that you and Fili have going, and before you get any ideas, I'm not about to press you into doing anything of that nature either. I promise." He gave her one of his wide, endearing smiles. "I'll be perfectly happy as long as you keep fixing the holes in my clothes and cooking pheasant the way you do."

"Well… _that_ I suppose I can do," she nodded, her ire simmering a bit. Kara found it almost a relief to know that Fili had spoken about his promise to his brother, for that at least made her feel he intended on keeping his word.

"Good," Kili nodded. "And I'm very sorry about how my mother treated you the other day." Here he reached up and allowed his fingers to hover over the black and blue mark on her face. "You just brought back some very bad memories for her, but you were certainly not to blame. Does your lip and jaw hurt much?"

"It's sore, but not too painful," she assured him, touched by his concern. "And I think your mother is trying to make up for it by being nicer to me…I mean we didn't talk overly much last night while we worked, but she never yelled at me or told me I was doing things wrong…even though I think I was."

"There, see! She likes you!" Kili told her with a cheeky grin. "Maybe not as much as my brother does, but it's a start."

"I…I'm not sure Fili likes me all that much," she said with a bit of a downcast expression. "At least not right now."

"What? Are you joking?" Kili scoffed. "My brother is not one to do _anything_ that would be considered wild or crazy…and just look what he's done all because of you!" When Kara just started at him in confusion, he continued. "Well…first of all, he refused to let Halsten take you, then he paid an outrageous amount of money so that Detlef couldn't have you, he stood up to our mother on your behalf, _and_ he made that deal with you…about not…well, you know," he finished.

"He only did that to make sure I wouldn't kill myself," Kara told him with a blush of her cheeks.

"Again…doesn't that show how much he likes you?" Kili laughed. "And you know what else… _I_ like you too. Not only because you are a good cook and sew up my socks for me, but I think you're really nice too." Here he leaned in a little closer and whispered quietly. "Even Bofur says that Melind speaks very highly of you, and from what little I've seen of her, she doesn't trust anyone much. Not that I blame her."

"Please tell me that Gier is not mean to her," Kara begged, wishing to have such things confirmed by another.

"No, not exactly," Kili said with a little shake of his head. "He just doesn't think of her as anything but his property. It's also hard to see Bofur so love-struck, and forced to watch another man owning her. But I think Melind's been happier since you came, and of course that makes Bofur happy too." He reached over and patted her hand with his own. "So, thank you for that."

Kara found she was actually enjoying her conversation with Kili, realizing that he wasn't as bad as she had originally thought. In fact, she was learning that many of the Vikings were nothing like she had always assumed, and began to wonder if she had been wrong this whole time. However, their pleasant moment was broken by the sound of a voice calling out.

"Kili!" came the joyous greeting from the man she knew as Nori. He had a wide grin on his face as he approached, and looked like the fox that had just got into the hen house. "Have you heard the good news?"

"I don't believe so," her companion replied, tilting his head to one side with a look of confusion.

"I'm to be a father!" Nori stated proudly. "Hertha's with child, and I'm gunna marry her!"

"That's great! Congratulations!" Kili all but yelled, leaping to his feet as he embraced his friend heartily, slapping him on the back several times. "How long before you'll be bouncing a lad or lass on your knee?"

"Mid-summer, as close as we can figure," Nori told him.

"Well, I couldn't be happier for you," Kili assured him. "Come on inside and tell Fili, he should be getting up soon."

"Oh, Fili already knows," Nori informed the dark-haired warrior. "I told him last night, and he bought me several rounds of celebratory ale."

"What…when?" Kili looked confused. "I thought he turned in early." Here he gave Kara a questioning glance, whereupon she quickly hopped up and began to fill her arms with the wood he had just chopped, apparently unwilling to comment on this news.

"All I know is that I ran into him coming out of the slave-house last night, whereupon he took me drinking," Nori said with a shrug of indifference.

 _"Fili was where?"_ Now Kili sounded doubly shocked, and from the way Kara suddenly stumbled, dropping most of the wood she had loaded into her arms, he knew this was news to her as well. And _not_ news she cared to hear.

"At the slave-house," Nori continued, obviously unaware of how his words were upsetting Kara. "He must have just finished his business there, for he was redressing outside the door. I'm willing to bet he spent some time with…"

Here Kili silenced his friend by clamping his hand over his mouth and giving him a stern look. By now, Kara had regathered her load of wood and was hurrying for the door, her cheeks beet red and looking as if she wanted to cry. Kili felt bad for her, and was suddenly angry at his brother. _What had Fili been thinking?_ Sure, she was basically a captive, but in the short amount of time she had been in Erebor, Kili had taken a liking to the feisty woman. And foolishly, he had thought his brother had as well.

"Wufff uz dat tall bout?" Nori mumbled around Kili's palm, looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Didn't you see Kara standing there?" Kili grumbled, removing his hand and wiping the moisture from it on his pant leg.

"So…why should she care?" he asked.

"You know, Nori, for a guy who managed to not only find a woman who will marry you, but is having a child as well, you sure have a lot to learn about females!" Kili accused, rolling his eyes in exasperation before turning to finish chopping the last bit of wood, completely ignoring the clueless man, until he wandered away in confusion.

.

.

Kara had felt stabbed to the heart when she heard where Fili had truly been. So, she _had_ been right all along…he had sought out the arms of another woman! Yet, whose fault was that? Wasn't _she_ the one who drove him out of the room by refusing him once again, all but begging him to keep his promise not to bed her? What options were left to him? _How about to keep it in his trousers and just go to sleep,_ she fumed. Was _that_ too much to ask?

What was she saying? This was _not_ something she should care one hoot about…and yet, she did! And _that_ made her even more upset than before.

Dropping the load of firewood next to the pit, Kara stared at the flames for a few seconds, doing her best to understand her mind on this matter. Fili was her captor…he was irritating, bossy, lewd at times, and had no understanding of boundaries or modesty. He was a Viking…a vicious killer who had stolen her from her ship and her somewhat happy life, and she hated him. Or at least she wanted to hate him. No! She _should_ hate him! But for the life of her, she just couldn't.

"Are you well?" came Dis' voice from beside her, startling Kara from her thoughts. She had just come from the kitchen, the milk bucket in her hand as she poured the last of it into the boiling oats. "Did you harm yourself chopping wood?"

If she hadn't been so upset over what Nori had just revealed, Kara might have found the woman's concern very touching. But since she couldn't reveal what was truly bothering her, she simply shook her head, doing her best to smile.

"I am fine. I was just thinking," Kara assured her.

"Thinking of what?" Dis persisted.

Just then, movement from above them caught her eye, pulling her gaze upwards just in time to see Fili step out from behind the curtain of his chamber door. Their eyes locked and Kara felt her heart cease beating inside her chest. All the thoughts she had just been thinking came flooding back…about how she should hate him, how she shouldn't care if he slept with every woman in the entire village, and how he was her enemy. And yet, as he stared down at her, all she knew was that the knowledge that he had been with another hurt like nothing she had ever experienced.

"Thinking of what?" Dis repeated, not realizing where Kara's mind was at present.

"Thinking that…that…we need more milk for breakfast," she stammered at last. "I'll go fetch some!" And taking hold of the bucket, she spun around, rushing out the door and nearly slamming into Kili as he was coming in with another load of firewood.

"Wait!" Fili shouted, heading for the stairs, not wishing to let Kara go without speaking to her. But by the time he had made his way to the bottom floor, she was long gone. "Why didn't you stop her, Kili?" he accused. "You let her get away!"

"Me?" Kili barked, eyeing his brother sternly. "Don't go blaming _this_ on me!"

"Why blame anyone?" Dis questioned them, not at all understanding what was going on. "Kara only went to get some milk. It's not like she's trying to escape…is she?"

"No, she's not," Fili told her firmly. And yet, the look she had just given him left some doubt in his mind on that subject. He knew they had argued, and that he left the room while she was still upset, but when he crawled into bed beside her late last night, and found her wearing the nightgown he had given her, Fili had hoped that meant she had forgiven him. Apparently not. Did Kara truly think he was going to accost her, after having sworn an oath on his arm ring? Is _that_ what she still believed?

"Well, then let her get the milk, and you sit down and eat your breakfast," Dis insisted, gesturing to the pot of porridge before disappearing behind the partition and busying herself in the kitchen.

Thinking that his mother was right, Fili reached out and took one of the bowls sitting by the pot and began to ladle himself out a large scoop.

 _"Really?_ You're just going to eat your breakfast and not say a word? Not one blasted word?" Kili accused, setting down the wood and crossing his arms over his chest in outrage.

"About what?" Fili questioned, doing his best to figure out what had riled his brother this early in the morning.

"About where you were last night, you mangy cur!" Kili groused, throwing up his hands in exasperation. "I don't know if I should be more upset over the fact that you went to the slave-house last night…or the fact that you didn't invite me to go along!"

"What? How did _you_ know where I went?" Fili suddenly got a very sick feeling in his stomach, and it wasn't from hunger.

"Nori came by a bit ago and told us he saw you coming out of there last night, just before you took him drinking to celebrate his good news," Kili informed him.

" _Us?_ Who do you mean when you say _us_?" Yet, he already felt he knew the answer to that.

"Kara and me," Kili confirmed. "She was standing right there when he told us and let me assure you…she was _not_ happy."

Fili gave a low moan and sank into the chair behind him, setting the bowl down as he cradled his head in his hands. This was not starting off to be a very good day at all.

"Well…what do you have to say for yourself?" Kili pressed. "And why in Odin's name didn't you come get me if you were off to find a bit of female companionship? I might have wanted to come along as well."

"Because…well…I just didn't!" Fili fumed, angrier at himself than anyone else. "And for the record, I didn't sleep with any of the girls there anyway."

"But Nori said you were getting dressed outside when he found you," Kili told him.

"Yes…I went inside, I even paid for the pleasure…but I just couldn't do it," Fili confessed.

"Oh…I see," Kili replied in understanding, laying his hand on Fili's shoulder in sympathy. "Don't worry about it, that kind of thing happens to everyone now and then, Brother. Well, maybe not to _me_ …but other men, or so I've heard."

"NO! It wasn't like that!" the blond nearly shouted, looking at Kili accusingly. "I mean, when I was about to…I…I just couldn't go through with it…not with _her_. At that point I realized that I didn't want to be with that other girl…I wanted to be with Kara, _and only her_ , and so I stopped. I got dressed and left without anything happening."

"So…you _do_ like Kara," Kili grinned, sitting down next to his brother and eyeing him intently. "I knew from the moment you wrestled her to the floor on the ship that you were taken with her. Nor do I blame you one bit, for she is one fine looking woman. And I'm not just saying that because I own a portion of her either."

"Of which I'm still not happy about," Fili grumbled. "Won't you just please let me pay you the amount you loaned me and be done with it?"

"Not on your life," Kili laughed. "Being able to torment you this way is one of the things that gets me up in the morning."

"You need more excitement in your life then, little brother," Fili sighed, leaning back in his chair. "So…what am I to do now? Kara thinks I was out sleeping with another woman, when I wasn't…but she won't believe me now that Nori's told her otherwise. She already had trust issues, and more than likely if she didn't hate me already, she sure does now."

"I don't know if _hate_ is the right word," Kili told him with a wry smile. "After the way she reacted when Nori opened his big mouth, one might even get the idea that she was a bit jealous."

"Jealous?" This perked Fili's interest. "In what way?"

"Well, she dropped all the firewood she was holding, then her face turned red as a rose, and she looked like she was going to burst into tears."

"She looked like she was going to cry?" Fili was not sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. On one hand, she was showing emotion over his supposed actions, so that meant she cared…even if it was only a little. But on the other hand, he hated to think of her crying over something _he_ had done, or at least supposedly done. "Did she say anything?"

"Nope, just ran back in here…and now she's run off again," he finished. "I would say that you have some thinking to do, big brother. Do you want Kara to respect and obey you…or do you want her to like you? Possibly even love you?"

"You know I could never marry her!" Fili spat, glaring at Kili in anger.

"I never said anything about marrying the girl…I only asked how you felt towards her…is there any hope, or wish, for love on your part?"

"I…I don't know," Fili admitted. "I do desire her, that much I'm certain of, but what other feelings might be stirring inside me…well, I don't have the luxury to entertain them. I'm Thorin's heir, I must marry a lass from our own people. I can't go falling for a foreign woman."

"Something tells me you might already have," Kili said with a sigh, standing up as he began scooping out his own bowl of breakfast. "Now you need to figure it out for yourself. And if I were you…I'd do so sooner than later."

.

.

Meanwhile, Kara had run off to the stables, enticing one of the goats to stand still with a handful of hay, as she sat on the stool in order to milk her. It was slow going, since she had to stop every now and then to wipe away her angry tears, the idea of Fili sleeping with another woman running over and over in her mind. Why did the idea of him with someone else hurt so much?

"Hello Kara!" came the happy voice of her friend, Melind, as she entered the stables, her own milk bucket in hand. "It feels like forever since we've seen each other. I was hoping to go to the weaving rooms today, will you be there as well?"

Kara was too ashamed to raise her head and look at the pretty blonde, continuing to keep her face hidden behind her curtain of hair, which she had not bothered to braid that morning. Yet, when she didn't respond, her throat still too tight from crying, Melind was instantly concerned.

"Kara…is something the matter?" she asked, setting down her bucket as she came to kneel beside her. "Look at me…what is it?" And reaching out, Melind gently tucked her dark locks behind her ear, thus exposing not only her teary eyes, but her bruised jaw and split lip. "Oh, Kara! What happened? Who did this?" She then sucked in an angry breath. "It wasn't Fili…was it? Oh, you poor thing, I never dreamed that he was the type who would…"

"No, it wasn't Fili," she broke in, not wanting her friend to get the wrong idea. "At least it wasn't him who struck me…it was Dis."

"Dis? Fili's mother hit you…why? Did you do something wrong?" Being beaten for mistakes was not uncommon, but it still pained Melind's heart to see her friend bruised like this.

"No…well, yes…but it really wasn't my fault, and I think she feels badly about it," Kara explained. "That's not what I'm upset about."

"Then what?" her friend pressed.

"It's Fili…he…he visited the slave-house last night," Kara sobbed, fresh tears pouring from her eyes. "He slept with another woman!"

Melind was silent, not only because she was confused as to why this was so upsetting to Kara, but also because her friend seemed to have very strong feelings about it.

"And this makes you unhappy why?" she asked at last, wanting to understand. She herself was very pleased when Gier chose to visit the slave-house, giving her a respite from her less than favorite duty to him.

"Because…because…oh, I don't know why!" Kara wailed, startling the goat so that she jerked away, tipping the bucket over with her hoof and spilling all her hard work onto the hay covered floor. "It's not as if I should care what he does…or who he does it with…but I do! I do care, and knowing that Fili slept with another woman is killing me inside!"

"Oh, you poor thing," Melind cooed, reaching out as she enfolded the weeping woman into her arms, patting her back comfortingly. "It sound to me as if you might be developing feelings for him."

"But I don't _want_ to have feelings for him!" Kara protested. "He's a Viking…and I'm his captive. I should hate him!"

"Yes…but life is not always that simple," Melind told her with a sympathetic smile. "I never thought I would ever love a heathen either…but look at me now. Bofur is all I can think about, and I can't wait till I can be free and become his wife."

"And you believe you will be happy living here with him for the rest of your life?" Kara questioned. "You never want to go home again?"

"My home is where Bofur is," she told her in a sure tone. "My life back in Northumbria was honestly no better than it is here, for my family was poor, and it was a constant struggle simply to survive. I might not have been a slave, but I worked just as hard, if not harder. At least here I have a chance for something better…and for love. For I'm sure I would have been pawned off to the first man who offered my father a bit of money for my hand…whether I liked him or not."

"I'm sorry," Kara whispered, seeing that Melind had never had it easy.

"Don't be…that's life," she said with a shrug. "Yet, now, I have an opportunity to be happy, and while I was angry at myself at first, I know realize that we have to grab our chances anywhere we can…even here among Vikings." She reached up and wiped away one of Kara's tears. "If you find yourself falling in love with Fili…embrace it. I've said it before, he is one of the better ones."

"But even if I did wish to make a life here with him…which I don't," she stated, though her tone held anything but conviction. "He is Jarl Thorin's heir…he can never marry a slave. The only thing I could ever be to him is his thrall…his property."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but what else can you do?" Melind pointed out. "You already belong to him, so you might as well at least allow yourself to find happiness in your situation. Maybe you just need to show more initiative in bed. I could offer you some suggestions if you like…not that it takes much to satisfy Gier. Perhaps he only wished to give you a rest, and chose to bed another for just the one night?"

"You don't understand," Kara moaned, covering her face with her hands in shame. "We…he and I…well, we've never actually… _had sex_."

Now this shocked Melind so much that she actually lost her balance and fell back on her rump, staring at Kara in confusion.

"You and Fili have never…not even once?" She literally didn't know what to think.

"Well…we've kissed," Kara stammered. "And he makes me share the bed with him…holding me against him at night. But so far, no…we have not had sex."

"But why?" was all Melind could ask. "I don't understand…is there something wrong with him? You know…down there?"

"Not that I can tell," Kara assured her, though she had only caught the barest of glances before she had always quickly turned her head. "He hasn't touched me because he promised me he wouldn't…until I asked him to. Actually, until I get down on my knees and beg him to. And while I swore to him that would never happen, I now find myself fighting the urge to give in."

"So…let me get this straight," Melind said, holding up her hand for Kara to wait a moment while she processed this. "Fili takes you captive, sells you to Ingulf…but then buys you back for thirty ore, but has yet to sleep with you, or touch you in any way? Oh, Kara…if this doesn't tell you exactly how he feels about you, nothing will."

"Do…do you truly think he might actually care for me…even a little?" Kara sniffled.

"Care for you?" Melind laughed. "Oh, sweetie, there's no doubt in my mind that he actually loves you! Or, at least as close to it as he is allowed, being the Jarl's heir and all."

"But if he does indeed…love me," she began, stumbling over the word she was still not quite ready to contemplate. "Then why would he go and sleep with another woman?"

"And how do you know he did this?" Melind questioned. "Did you _see_ him go there and pay for their services?"

"Well…no, but Nori said he saw Fili sitting in front of the house, getting dressed," Kara told her.

"That's not proof," the blonde huffed. "Nori is drunk most of the time and really, who's to say he hadn't just sat down to get a rock out of his boot? Have you asked Fili about this?"

"NO! Of course not, I would die of embarrassment!" Kara gasped.

"So you would rather sit here and make yourself sick with worry and guilt than ask one question and know the truth?" Melind shook her head in disappointment. "That sounds foolish."

"I just can't ask him…what if he says yes?" Kara protested.

"And what if he says no?" was her logical response. "Tell you what, instead of asking Fili…I will take you to the slave-house and we can ask the women there what happened, if anything. That way you will know for sure, and you will not have to ask Fili. All right?"

"Can…can we do that?" Kara asked hopefully. "I mean, are we allowed to go in there?"

"It's not like we're going there to work…just to ask a quick question and then leave," Melind stated, getting to her feet as she pulled Kara to her own. "Now, dry those eyes and let's go find out the truth."

"But…what about the milking?" Kara looked down at the empty bucket on its side, frowning at the sight of what had been spilled.

"It can wait…this is far more important," Melind argued, pulling the somewhat reluctant girl behind her. "I will not see you crying over something that has yet to be proven. Now come."

.

.

All the way to the slave-house, Kara's mind went over all the different ways Fili's actions could have been misconstrued…yet nothing besides the obvious seemed plausible. Still, Melind was right, asking was the only way she would know for sure, and she certainly didn't want to have this conversation with Fili.

When they arrived at the shack, Melind didn't even pause, just opened the door and walked right in, dragging Kara behind her. Several poorly dressed women with short hair stood up when they entered, their pasted on smiles of welcome quickly fading as they saw their visitors were not paying customers.

"There's no room for any more here," the one who looked to be in charge said, waving her hand for them to leave.

"We are not here to offer our services, Runa," Melind stated with a look of disgust, obviously familiar with the woman. "We only want some information."

"What kind of information?" she asked, her eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"Just a simple yes or no…that's all," Melind continued. "Did Fili Flinnson come here and pay for anyone's services last night?"

Kara held her breath, anxious about what the woman would say next. Would she confirm her worst fears…or say the words that would take away this horrible pain inside her?

"Yes…Fili was here last night," Runa answered, watching as Melind's shoulders sagged in disappointment, while the Kara's hand flew to cover her mouth in shock. "But even though he paid to spend time with me…he left before we could do anything."

"He what?" Melind gasped, her eyes going to Kara as a smile spread over her face. "Why did he leave? Was he called away?"

"No, nothing like that," Runa said with a shake of her head. "We had barely started, in fact he had not even taken off his trousers, when he got all confused, called me by another woman's name, and then ran out like he had been stung by a bee."

"What name did he say?" came Melind's next question.

"I don't remember. Something like Mara…Tara…or Kara…I think," she said in frustration. "All I know is, that when I told him that wasn't _my_ name, he left me the full amount, and took off…it was the strangest thing."

"He…he said the name Kara?" Melind squealed with joy, turning to the dark-haired woman standing at her side, her eyes wide with surprise. "See! He does care! And he didn't sleep with anyone!" She then looked over at Runa, and gave her a wide smile. "Thank you for the information…it's exactly what we wanted to hear."

"If you say so," Runa said with a shrug of her shoulders, having no idea why this news had made the two women so happy. "Glad I could help."

"Oh, you have…you truly have!" Melind grinned, taking hold of Kara's hand as she headed for the door. Yet before they could even reach for the handle, it was pushed open from the outside…and in stepped a burly man with flame red hair and a beard to match. When his eyes fell upon Kara, his lips turned up into a sinister looking smile.

"I thought I saw you come in here, little bird," he said in a voice that sent shivers down Kara's spine. Next he shut the door behind him, effectively blocking their only means of escape. "How fortunate for me…but not so much for you. I believe you and I have a debt to settle, and I aim to collect."

* * *

 **Uh-oh...who might THAT be? (as if you didn't know) This can't be good.**

 **Fili's in love, he just has to admit it to himself...Kili knows though, he knows for sure.**

 **Melind is a good friend, and they found out the truth...but will the happiness Kara gained over that now be overshadowed by this new turn of events?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Yes, Kara is glad he didn't either...and Fili feels bad about it all, but his apology might have to wait. Thanks and hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

 **abc:** Yep, Nori's news was the only good thing about it all. ha ha. I think Fili likes snarky Kara too, he loves her fire. He loves HER too, but he can't admit it just yet. Yep, Thorin was shocked to see his sister being nice to Kara for a change...he approves. Fili does have a good heart, he just has to use his head now and then too. Get smart, boy! I'm running out of backlog chapters, and I can't afford to throw bonus chapters out willy-nilly. But I'll keep writing! Thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

.

.

 **Ok, now let's find out how Kara gets out of this mess...**

 **.**

 **Chapter 21**

 **~X~**

* * *

"These two are not here to offer services," Runa bravely stated, taking a step forward. "You know the rules, if you want to spend time with them, you must first get permission from their owners…and I seriously doubt they'll give it, knowing how _you_ are."

"This is none of your business, whore," Detlef snarled, his menacing tone causing Runa to shrink back in fear. "Stay out of it, or you'll be next."

"Get out of our way and let us leave," Melind spat out, stepping in front of Kara.

"Shut your mouth!" Detlef barked, reaching out and grabbing the blonde by the front of her dress and shoving her out of the way, causing her to stumble to the floor with a painful cry.

"Melind!" Kara screamed, lunging forward in an effort to get to her friend, but Detlef was too quick, grabbing Kara at the waist, he scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder "Now…how about you and me visit one of the back rooms?"

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Kara yelled, beating her fists against his back with all her strength.

"Oh, I fully intend to do the exact opposite, little wild cat." And without warning, he pushed his way past Runa and the other women, heading for the back of the house. Kicking open one of the doors with his foot, he carried the struggling Kara inside, before slamming it shut behind him.

Melind had just managed to get back on her feet, rushing after them but was met with a locked door. She pounded her fists against it, screaming Kara's name, but she knew it was useless. She could hear Kara yelling obscenities at Detlef, but Melind knew that would not stop him from carrying out the vile act he obviously had in mind. Runa and the other girls looked too scared to do anything, but Melind knew she couldn't just stand there and let this happen. Thankfully, even if _she_ was unable to stop Detlef…she knew who could! So, racing out the front door, she ran as quickly as she could to find Fili.

.

.

Both Fili and Kili had just finished their breakfast when the door to the longhouse burst open, and a winded Melind came stumbling in, attempting to speak while trying to catch her breath.

"Melind?" Fili questioned, standing up as he stared at the frantic women. "What's the…" but he didn't get a chance to finish when she blurted out her news.

"Kara…she's in trouble…Detlef has her at the slave-house…he's going to…" This time it as Melind who didn't get to finish her sentence before Fili was running out the door, practically shoving her out of the way in his rush to leave. Kili, who was only a few steps behind his brother, reached out to steady the girl, urging her to follow as he took off as well.

Fili was not only livid, but terrified that he would not arrive in time. He should have known that Detlef would not just let this go, and he had obviously been looking for an opportunity to get his revenge on Kara. Fili had seen the vile man watching Kara whenever she was within his sight, but he had been foolish enough to believe that Detlef wouldn't dare attempt something like this. Apparently, he'd been horribly wrong.

.

.

Detlef had carried Kara into one of the back rooms, kicking the door shut with his foot before putting her down none too gently, causing her to fall to the floor. He then turned and barred the door, making sure that Runa and the other girls would not be able to interfere. Kara had already scrambled to her feet and was plastered against the farthest wall, her eyes scanning the room for any sort of weapon. Yet a bed and a small table were the only pieces of furniture there were, and as she recalled exactly what these rooms were used for, she understood why.

"Stay back!" Kara screamed, reaching for the small table and throwing it at the red-haired man. Much to her horror, he caught it easily and tossed it aside, as if it was nothing.

"You think you can stop me, little one?" he laughed, slowly advancing on her. "You are like a bird in my hand, effortless to control…and far too easy to crush, should I choose."

By now he was only a foot away, and Kara knew if she stayed where she was, he would have her trapped. So, ducking under his left arm, she attempted to make it to the door, desperate to get out. However, he was too quick for her, grabbing her by her long hair and yanking her back. Kara let out a cry of pain, her hands going to her head as she tried to force him to release her, but it was no use. Knowing he had her under his control, Detlef spun her around and slammed her against the wall, the front of her body striking the wood with a loud thud. He then took both of her hands and jerked them behind her back, holding them with one of his own as he kept her cheek pressed against the wall.

"Now…how about we have a bit of fun?" he hissed into her ear, his foul breath almost causing Kara to vomit. His free hand came up and roughly grazed over the bruise on her chin, making her yelp in pain at his touch. "I'm surprised to see that Fili likes to play rough…I never took him for the sort. Or maybe you're just a naughty little wench who needs to be properly disciplined? I'm fine either way." And before Kara could even take a breath to speak, he whipped out a knife and hooked it in the back of her dress right above where he had her hands still confined. She cried out as the blade not only sliced through her dress, but cut into her skin as well, carving a sporadic, but thankfully shallow, path all the way up her spine. While the cut was not deep, it still stung like a million bees, and Kara could feel her own warm blood dripping down her back. "That's for humiliating me in front of everyone, whore," he hissed, spinning her around to face him. "And now, let's have a good look at what should have been mine."

Kara had been temporarily stunned by the pain in her back, as well as the way Detlef had been jerking her this way and that, but when she felt his hands grab the front of her gown, and begin to pull it off, her rage roared to life with a vengeance. This time not only did she strike out with her now freed hands, but she brought her knee up to connect with his groin with as much force as she possessed. Detlef let out a moan of agony, bending forward as he attempted to get away from Kara, but even wounded as he was, he was still twice as strong as she, and her victory was short lived. For just as she thought she might be able to escape his hold, he grabbed her on either side of her arms and brutally threw her back against the wall. Her head connected hard with the wood, leaving Kara dazed and no longer able to stand or fight. She collapsed to the floor, and lay there, attempting to discern up from down.

The ringing in her ears made it difficult to understand the string of vile speech that spewed out of Detlef's mouth, and Kara wasn't even sure she wanted to be able to translate it all. Her mind was screaming that she should get up and run, but for some reason none of her limbs would obey the command, leaving her as limp as a rag doll. When she felt the angry man grab her once again, this time tossing her onto the bed in the corner of the room, she knew this was it…he was going to defile her and there was nothing she could do to stop him. Again he ripped at her dress, exposing her to his vile sight. Kara weakly batted at his hands, but it was no use, he was far too strong for her and all she could get out was a mournful plea for mercy, one she was certain he would not grant. She could feel her mind beginning to shut down, doing its best to distance her from what was to come. And yet, she could think of only one thing…and one thing alone, her kind and sweet Fili, who would never have treated her this way.

"FILI!" she screamed out loud, her voice breaking as it dissolved into a choking sob.

At that very moment, Fili came bursting into the slave-house, ignoring all else but his ultimate destination. It only took seconds to determine where Detlef had Kara, for there was only one room that had the door closed, and it didn't stay that way for long. With one powerful kick, the bar across it was shattered and the door swung open, nearly knocked from its hinges. When Fili saw the large red-bearded man straddling a struggling figure on the bed, the rage in his mind eclipsed all rational thought. Yet it was the sound of Kara screaming his name, calling to him for help, that drove him into action.

Grabbing Detlef by the back of his tunic, he ripped him off of Kara, throwing him to the floor as he pounced on him, striking the man over and over with his fists. Unfortunately, after a few blows, the startled Viking regained his senses and began to fight back, reaching up as he wrapped his hands around Fili's neck, attempting to squeeze the life out of him. When that didn't stop the blond's rage, he brought his head up quickly, their skulls slamming together, stunning Fili just long enough for Detlef to shove him off and roll out of his reach.

It didn't take but a moment for Fili to be up and on the attack once again, the fire in his veins giving him more strength than normal. Detlef now appeared concerned, and he stumbled back, attempting to catch his breath before having to defend himself once more. Yet, Fili spared him no reprieve.

"I will kill you!" Fili shouted, slamming into him with his whole body, taking all the air out of his lungs and forcing him against the wall. "You had no right to touch her! She is _my_ woman!"

"But she should have been mine!" Detlef growled in defense. "You only got her because you are the Jarl's heir and could afford to outbid me. You only wanted to humiliate me…just like she did!" With that he slammed his fist into Fili's gut, causing him to double over and leaving him exposed to another strike.

Thankfully, Fili's quick reflexes allowed him to evade the hit, and using Detlef's momentum against him, he grabbed his arm as it came by his face and yanked it even harder, sending him to the floor once again. This time, Fili held nothing back, and beat the man near unconscious with his fists, keeping up his blows until he felt a pair of hands grabbing him and pulling him back.

"FILI, STOP!" Kili yelled, at last getting through to his enraged brother. "He's out! Leave him be, or you'll kill him for sure."

"He deserves to die!" Fili growled, struggling against his brother's hold. "He had no right!"

"No, he didn't, but you can't go killing him in cold blood," Kili reasoned. "Leave him to Thorin…he will be tried for his crime. I'll handle Detlef…Kara is the one who needs you now."

This time, his words got through to Fili's rage filled brain, and he turned, his eyes falling on his precious little raven huddled against the wall at the head of the bed, her legs pulled up against her chest and her hands grasping the torn garment around her as best she could. Leaping to his feet, Fili rushed to her side, reaching out his hand to touch her tearstained cheek. She flinched at the contact, but her eyes were shut tight, and she was shaking violently.

"Kara…open your eyes, love," he begged, looking her over in search of any wounds or sign of blood. Seeing none, he continued rubbing her cheek and speaking to her in a desperate voice. "Kara…can you hear me? Please look at me, you're safe now…I'm here…no one will hurt you."

It felt like forever, but slowly Kara opened her eyes, yet she seemed unable to focus on the face before her, pulling back even farther as if she believed it was still Detlef there hovering above her. Yet, as Fili continued to speak, and she recognized his voice, her body went limp, though her sobs and tears intensified.

"Fili?" she cried, doing her best to reach out and wrap her arms around him, wishing to be safe in his embrace. Yet, her limbs still felt like dead weight and she didn't have the strength to do much more than weep.

"Yes, Kara…it's me…I'm here," he assured her, reaching out as he brushed her hair from her face. "Everything is fine now…Detlef won't hurt you again, I promise." At first he had feared he had come too late, that the vile man might have already violated her, but the fact that he still wore his trousers, and Kara's dress had not been bunched up around her waist had put his mind somewhat at ease. It tore at his heart to think of what might have happened if he had come only minutes later. "I'm going to get you out of here now, so just relax…you're safe."

And Kara did feel safe, which was in itself odd, since she had spent the last two weeks in a state of constant worry. Yet, as Fili reached out and took the edges of the blanket she was sitting on, and wrapped her up in a cocoon of wool, she didn't protest one bit. Scooping her up, Fili held her against him like he would cradle a babe, speaking softly as he carried her from the room and out the front door. As he passed, he saw that Kili had Detlef trussed up, and was forcing the dazed man to his feet, apparently taking him to the meeting house where he would be judged for his criminal acts.

When Fili stepped out into the daylight, he could see that a large crowd had formed, having seen the two brothers racing through the streets and heard the commotion coming from within the slave-house. The spectators parted as Fili exited, giving him room to make his way between them as they watched with wide eyes. Kara had her face buried in his shoulder, not wanting to look at anyone, or for anyone to look at her. She was both traumatized and frightened, and all she wished for was to be alone and safe within Fili's room…and his arms.

"What is going on here?" came the deep booming voice of Jarl Thorin, storming into the sea of people with Dwalin right behind him. Yet when he caught sight of Fili walking towards him, he stopped, a look of concern touching his face. "Fili?"

"It was Detlef…he attacked Kara!" Fili fumed, his usually kind features twisted with hate. "I demand retribution! I want his life for this!"

"Is the girl injured?" Thorin asked, ignoring his nephew's murderous demands and looked at the shaking woman in his arms. "Did he…"

"Thankfully no," Fili assured him. "Melind ran and found me just in time. But he tried to violate her…he touched what is mine, and I demand his blood!"

"We'll deal with that later, where is Detlef now?" Thorin asked.

"Inside…Kili is seeing to him," Fili responded with a jerk of his head.

Thorin then signaled for Dwalin to go aid the younger man, before looking over at the blonde thrall silently weeping only a few steps behind Fili.

"You…go fetch Oin and bring him to my longhouse," Thorin ordered, watching as Melind darted off, eager to be of help. He then turned and made a path for Fili to follow, knowing that it was best they get the frightened girl out of the public eye. It took very little time for them to reach their home, with Thorin holding the doors open for his nephew to bring the girl inside.

The Jarl had never given the thralls of Erebor much thought, only noticing them if they failed to do their assigned duty…but this one, well she had managed to grow on him, even if only a little. Her feisty spirit and bravery at standing up to his sister had earned her a measure of respect from him, and he hated to see her now looking so frail.

"Where did you take off to so quickly?" Dis demanded, too busy tending to the fire to turn around as the two men entered the house. "I stepped out to toss the dish water, and when I came back you two were gone…and you didn't even bother to shut the door!" Yet, when she looked in their direction, spying the shaking Kara in Fili's arms, she instantly rushed to his side, a look of true concern on her face as she stared at the girl. "What happened to her?"

"Detlef!" Fili answered, that one word saying it all.

"Freya have mercy!" Dis gasped, steering her son to one of the large fur covered chairs by the fire. "Is she all right?"

"I don't know," Fili answered.

"I have sent for Oin," Thorin told his sister, touched by her obvious concern. It was odd, but nice, to see her so worried over the woman who only days ago she attempted to kill.

"Kara…can you please tell me if you're hurt and where," Fili whispered, having taken a seat but kept her snuggly on his lap, his arms still holding her gently.

"My…my head…" she began, doing her best to focus on his words. There was still a ringing in her ears, and even though it was slowly fading, it felt like someone was inside her skull pounding with a large hammer. She raised her hand and touched the spot that hurt the most, wincing at the slightest pressure.

"Here, let me take a look," Fili told her, helping her sit up straighter as he moved to examine the back of her head.

"Fili…you have blood on you!" Dis pointed out when his left arm was exposed. "Are you injured?"

"I…I don't think so," Fili said in confusion. His hands were bruised and bloodied from where he had struck Detlef, but he hadn't thought he had been cut or stabbed. Yet as he looked down, he could see that his forearm was indeed covered in blood. It was then that he realized that the blanket he had wrapped her in was also stained red. "Kara…what happened to your back?" At this he eased the blanket down, exposing the cut that Detlef had given her, making her take in a sharp breath when the fabric was peeled away. "Where is Oin? We need him here now!"

As if on cue, the older man opened the door and stepped inside, followed by a still worried looking Melind.

"I hear you have need of me," he said, scanning the room with his weathered eyes, looking for his patient.

"Over here," Dis nodded, gesturing to Kara. "She has a long cut on her back and a bad bump on her head."

"Let me take a look," Oin hummed, stepping over and reaching out to touch the girl. Yet when he did, she screamed and pulled back, burying her face in Fili's chest as she began to panic.

"NO! Don't let him touch me!" she begged, having had far too much trauma to allow another strange male near her. "Please Fili…no!"

"Shhhh, it's all right, Kara," he said in a soothing tone. "Oin is a healer, he can help you."

"No…no….please no…" she sobbed, her grip on Fili's tunic strong as iron.

"Here, let me take your bag, Oin, and I will tend to her myself," Dis said, understanding Kara's reluctance to let a man near her so soon. "Fili…carry her up to your room. I will care for her there."

"May I help?" Melind asked, concern etched on her face.

"Yes, get some warm water from the kitchen, a bowl, and some clean cloth, then bring it upstairs," Dis ordered, watching as Melind hurried to comply.

"After you get her settled, come back down, Fili," Thorin commanded. "I will need you there when I deal with Detlef."

"I want him dead, Uncle! I want to kill him for what he's done!" Fili growled, yet lowered his voice when Kara flinched at his harsh tone.

"Take her up…then we will talk about his punishment," Thorin stated firmly.

"Yes, Uncle," Fili nodded, knowing that having Kara hear his violent plans for the man was not helping her state of mind. So lifting her in his arms once more, but this time being more careful with her wounded back, he carried her up the stairs, laying her on his bed while his mother hovered attentively. "Please, mother…take care of her," he all but begged.

"I will, my son…you have my word," Dis assured him, patting him on the shoulder as she shooed him from the room.

Fili nearly collided with Melind as she came up the stairs, the items Dis had sent her to collect held in her shaking hands. The blond warrior stopped her, taking hold of her arm as he gave her a smile of gratitude.

"Thank you for what you did…for coming to get me," he told her sincerely.

"Kara is my friend. She would have done no less for me," Melind assured him.

"Yet, I am still grateful," Fili said, nodding his head as he released her, urging her on her way.

"Fili…come," Thorin called from below, eager to get this business settled. It angered him that one of his citizens would have dared such a thing against his nephew's thrall. And he could tell by the fire in Fili's eyes, that he was not about to let this slide. Still, no matter his feelings on the matter, Thorin knew he would have to abide by the law…he was Jarl and he could not show partiality. No matter how much he wanted to.

* * *

 **Oh boy...Detlef is in for a world of hurt now. Fili wants blood!**

 **And look...Fili came to her rescue and he saved her. What a sweetie pie. I think someone is going to be very grateful to her man for such an act.**

 **But poor Kara, she got an ouchie...thankfully, that was the worst she left with.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** First of all, good for you for finding a way to use "Winter nut"! Perfectly played. And Fili better hurry up, right? Oh, look...he did! You were right, it was Detlef...I mean, who else could it be? I only have written in one bad guy so far...well, Edmond kind of sucks too, but there was no way it could have been him. ha ha. Melind is a good friend to help Kara reason on things...and as you just read, she helped save her as well. So double points for her. Thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

.

I won't be able to respond very well to reviews this weekend, I'm out of town and don't have a keyboard. Working off my tablet, so typing is very slow going. I will hopefully find time or catch up next week! But keep sending them!

.

 **Chapter 22**

 **~X~**

* * *

Though the wound had bled quite a bit, Dis was relieved to see that the slice Detlef had made down Kara's back was shallow, prompting her to believe that the girl would heal quickly. It still looked very painful, however, and the older woman did her best to be gentle as she worked, having Melind help her clean the cut and apply a soothing balm over the wound.

"I'm going to lay a piece of cloth over it to keep it clean, but I don't think we can hold it in place without wrapping your entire chest," Dis informed Kara. "So, you'll need to continue laying on your stomach for a bit. Will that be all right?'

"Yes…I won't move," she agreed, her eyes still red from crying, and her words punctuated by a hiccup or two. Yet as Dis went to step away from the bed, Kara's hand shot out, grabbing her wrist and turning the woman's attention back to her. "Thank you…Dis," she said, sincerity ringing in her tone.

"You are very welcome," Dis smiled down at her. "Detlef was wrong to do what he did." She then reached out and brushed her fingers over the bruise she herself had caused only the day before. "Nor did you deserve this, and for that I apologize." They had been difficult words to say, but the shield maiden knew they needed to be said, and she felt a sense of relief for doing so. "Now rest, child. I will go down and speak to Oin, and then come back with something for you to eat and drink." With that she left the room, leaving Kara and Melind alone.

"I was so frightened when he took you to the back room, Kara," Melind told her, kneeling down on the floor beside the bed so she could be at eye-level with her friend. "I didn't know what to do…I could only think to find Fili."

"And I'm so grateful you did," Kara said, doing her best to smile. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't." Yet, that was a lie…for Kara knew full well what would have become of her if Fili hadn't burst in when he did. The thought made her body shudder, and a fresh set of tears to fall from her eyes.

"Don't even think of such things," Melind soothed, brushing her hand over Kara's hair in a comforting gesture. "Detlef will be punished…and if Fili has his way, he will die by his own hand. Can't you see now how much he cares for you? He didn't sleep with any of the women at the slave-house…he spoke _your_ name…he desires only you."

"But will he not feel differently now?" Kara questioned. "Now that I've been touched by another…and I bare the wound to prove it?"

"Detlef did not defile you! You are not to blame for any of this!" Melind told her firmly. "And even if he had, Fili would not see you any differently. Do you think Bofur looks at me as anything less, simply because I must obey Gier when he demands that I lie with him? He loves me no matter what I'm forced to do…and Fili would as well. Don't worry about such things, his feelings will not have changed towards you."

"Do…do you really think he will kill Detlef?" Kara asked in a fear filled voice. "I…I would hate to know someone died because of me."

"It would not be because of you, should Jarl Thorin sentence him to death," Melind assured her. "He is a fair and just ruler…it would be because he deserved it. Detlef alone is responsible for his actions, thus any punishment that befalls him is _his_ doing…not yours."

"You're a very good friend, Melind," Kara smiled, reaching out and taking hold of the blonde's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm so happy that I found you here…otherwise I don't know what I would have done."

"You would have bravely survived, just as you are now," Melind grinned. "You are strong, Kara. And nothing…not even this…will break you. You are a survivor." She then stood up and looked at the door nervously. "However, I really need to go now. Gier had sent me to the stables for milk…and soon he'll be wondering what's taking me so long. I promise to come back when I have time and check on you, though. Will you be alright?"

"Yes…thanks to you," Kara grinned. "Now go, I don't want to be the reason for getting you in trouble."

"I will be fine…just as I know you will be as well." And with a wave, the pretty slave hurried out the door, leaving Kara alone to rest.

.

.

By the time Thorin and Fili had made it to the meeting house, Kili and Dwalin had rounded up all that was required for a trial. Detlef was bound in ropes, kneeling on the floor in front of Thorin's throne, with Runa and the other thrall women standing off to the side, looking very nervous and uncomfortable. The place was also packed with many of the men and women from the village, all willing to stand in judgement of the accused.

Taking his seat, with Fili standing at his right, and Kili to his left, Thorin held up his hand for silence, waiting until the crowd had quieted down. He then turned to Balin, who was stationed to the right of Detlef, facing the audience.

"Read the charges," he demanded, wishing for all to hear what Detlef was being accused of.

"Detlef Olafson, you have been brought before this council on the accusation of theft by Fili Flinnson…how do you plead?"

"Not guilty!" Detlef barked out, raising his bloodied face as he stared up at his Jarl. "I stole nothing from my accuser."

"You tried to take what is mine! You attempted to force yourself upon my thrall, without my permission, or hers!" Fili spat, uncrossing his arms and taking a threatening step forward, but a hand from Thorin held him back.

"The thrall was in the slave-house…I had every right to use her for what she was there for!" Detlef once again insisted.

The crowd began to murmur over this, causing Thorin to once again hold up his hand for silence. He then turned and signaled Runa and the other women forward.

"Is this true. Was the thrall named Kara within your house to sell her services?" he asked, knowing the answer, but needing it to be said for everyone to hear.

"No, Jarl Thorin," Runa told him, attempting to sound bold. "She and the other woman named Melind came in to ask a simple question…nothing more."

"A question?" This point intrigued Thorin. "About what matter?"

Runa looked up at Fili, her eyes searching his as if asking what she should say, but thankfully he broke in.

"It matters not what the question was, it only matters that she was not there to ply the trade that the house supplies," Fili insisted.

"Yet how was I to know this? She was there…what else was I to think?" Detlef called out.

"She is _my_ thrall and you knew this!" Fili shouted. "You were there when I bought her, you had no right!"

Once more, Thorin shot Fili a look, telling him to be silent. He then turned and looked at Runa once again.

"Did the girl tell this man she was not there to be used? That she belonged to another?" Thorin asked, waiting for her to answer.

" _I_ told him this," the woman spoke up boldly. "I reminded Detlef that she belonged to Fili and that he would first need his permission to bed her. But he ordered me to be silent…threatening that he would take me next if I did not."

"And did Fili's thrall fight Detlef? Or did she go willingly?" Thorin continued.

"She did not want to go with him," Runa further revealed. "She fought him, screamed for him to release her, yet he did not listen."

"You would take a whore's word over a free man's?" Detlef cried, looking at Runa with hate in his eyes. "The woman begged me to take her! She was more than willing!"

"Is that why you were forced to nearly knock her senseless as well as cut her flesh in order to get her to submit?" Fili demanded, his fists balling in anger with the urge to punch the man again. "When I broke down the door, you had her pinned down on the bed, ripping her clothes from her body as she did her best to fight you. And she was not calling out in pleasure...no, she was screaming for help. Help from me!"

By now all the room was muttering quietly, mulling over what they had just heard. Thorin let them continue for a few moments before nodding to Balin, who held up his hand for silence.

"You have heard from both sides, as well as eyewitnesses to the event," Thorin called out loudly. "I ask you to look to the accused…do you think he is guilty? Raise your arm."

Slowly, each person in the room raised their hand, signaling that they found him guilty of this act of treachery. Everyone knew of his violent nature, as well as his disrespect for women in general, causing no shield maiden or farmer's daughter to wish to marry him. He was a blight on their village, and no one was willing to stand up in his defense. When Thorin had given everyone enough time to make their choice, he gave a sigh, prepared to pass sentence.

"Detlef Olafson, you have been found guilty of the unlawful attack on the thrall belonging to Fili Flinnson," Thorin stated in a loud voice. "However, this is now your third offense, your other crimes having been brought before me twice before. As per our law, the first two crimes, unless they be murder, can be atoned for. Yet, the third must be paid in blood."

"I demand the right to be the one to exact revenge!" Fili cut in, his narrowed eyes leveled on the man kneeling before him.

"As is your right…yet, because it was a thrall he attacked, and not a free woman, or your wife, you are forbidden to kill him," Thorin said, causing Fili and several others to cry out in protest.

"But, Uncle!" Fili shouted, not liking what he was hearing.

"I must follow the laws of our people," he insisted. "I cannot alter them just to suit you…even if you are my heir. The gods would not look favorably upon me if I did. Thus…" here he stood and stared at Detlef. "…you will be chained to the pole in the square, be subject to the same pain and injuries that you inflicted upon your victim, and then banished from Erebor. You are no longer welcome here, Detlef, and if you return, it will be upon pain of death." Thorin then looked to those around him. "Is there any here who object to this judgment?" When not a single person spoke, Thorin nodded solemnly. "Then so be it. Take him away."

Dwalin and a few of his men came forth and hauled the man to his feet, with him fussing and spitting the whole time, calling out for justice, saying he had been wronged, and cursing both Fili and Thorin before he was dragged from the hall. The rest of the spectators followed, some heading off to continue their day, with others making their way to the town square to watch the punishment being administered.

"It would be best if you let me kill him," Fili argued, but wisely keeping his voice low so that only Thorin could hear him. "Men like him will only cause more trouble later…he is not one to simply forget and move on."

"Aye…yet, if I were to break our laws in order to see my desires on this matter fulfilled…would I then be no better than him?" Thorin reasoned. "A man cannot simply do as he pleases, or take what he wants, without there being a set rule of code that governs his actions. It is something we must all live by…even if it seems unfair at the time. This is something you will need to learn before you sit in this chair, Fili, and I will not be the one to set the wrong example for you. Understand?"

"Yes, my Jarl," Fili agreed, bowing his head in submission. He knew his uncle was right, and yet, he still longed to drain Detlef of his life's blood for what he had done to Kara. "I will abide by your ruling."

"Good. Now, it would do me honor if you would use my blade to exact your right of blood," he said, pulling a large knife from his belt and handing it to Fili. "He deserves to suffer for what he did to Kara. Thrall or not…he had no right."

"Thank you, Uncle," Fili said with a sad smile.

"And get a good lick in for me as well," Kili added, his own eyes demanding justice. "After all…I still own a portion of her, you know."

"Yes, little brother," Fili said with a sigh. "How can I forget, since you are constantly reminding me of this?" And with that, the three men headed for the square as well.

.

.

Meanwhile, Dis had checked with Oin, describing Kara's wound, and informing him what she had done to heal her. The older man nodded his approval, telling her she had done well, and that if he was needed, to send someone to fetch him. Once he was gone, Dis put together some food for Kara, recalling that she had left the house to milk the goat before having anything to eat. Yet, when she returned to Fili's room, she found the poor lass asleep, her eyelashes still damp from her earlier tears. Not wishing to disturb her, she set the food within easy reach, brushed her hand gently over the girl's hair, and left the room.

.

.

Detlef had been shackled to the pole in the center of the square, awaiting his sentence. Fili had no qualms about dealing out the punishment, wishing to be the one who would exact his revenge on behalf of Kara. He knew she would heal physically, she was strong and healthy, but the terror he had seen in her eyes after Detlef had attacked her made him worry. Fili had seen other women, ones more battle ready than Kara, fall into despair after such an attack, often jumping at every shadow in fear that it might happen again. He was determined that his little raven would not end up that way, and hopefully with Detlef exiled from Erebor, she could avoid such a fate.

Taking the blade that Thorin had given him, he stepped around to face the red-bearded man, looking him in the eye and holding up the weapon for him to see.

"You drew blood on my woman," Fili snarled, his anger burning anew at the mere thought. "You cut her…so I will now cut you."

"Do your worst," Detlef snarled. "Yet, every time you see the scar I left on her body, you will remember that I was the one who gave it to her. She should have been mine, and one day…she will be! This I swear."

"And I swear to you, that should you ever darken our lives again, it will be the last thing you ever do," Fili threatened, bringing the blade up to rest against Detlef's cheek. "Kara is mine! I will kill you if you ever touch her again."

Then, without another word, Fili returned to stand at the man's back, and taking the knife, he held it high in the air, for all to see his intentions. The crowd shouted for him to strike, to deliver the punishment they had all agreed upon, watching in approval as he sliced through Detlef's shirt, exposing his already scarred and tattooed back. Next, Fili let the blade pierce the man's skin, starting at the base of his neck and slowly dragging the knife downward, opening his flesh and causing the man to grit his teeth in pain as he fought not to cry out. The slice was meant to be shallow, but Fili knew it was deeper than Kara had endured, unable to stay his hand fully. Still, it was nothing that would kill the man, and that was all that mattered. When he had reached his lower back, Fili ended with a small dig, at last gaining a response from Detlef's lips. Of course it was a curse against him and his family, but it made the blond warrior smile nonetheless.

With his punishment meted out, Fili stepped back, allowing Thorin to speak once again.

"Let him loose…and see that he gathers his belongings and leaves Erebor by nightfall," he told Dwalin and the other warriors at his side. "Detlef is hereby banished from our shores. He is not to be aided, or given shelter by anyone…that is my decree." He waved his hand, indicating that his orders were to be carried out, watching as those loyal to him did so, escorting the wounded man from their sight.

"Well…that's done," Kili said with a sigh as he came to stand beside his brother and uncle, having watched everything from a few paces back. This had been Fili's task, to avenge Kara, and he had not been about to interfere. "Do you think we've seen the last of Detlef?"

"If he's smart, he'll stay far away from here," Thorin huffed, yet even his tone betrayed his concern.

"Being smart is something Detlef has never been accused of," Fili said with a snort of derision. "Yet, if he does come back…nothing, and no one, will be able to stay my hand. This I swear."

"Put your mind at rest," Thorin told is oldest nephew, clapping him on the shoulder in reassurance. "Go home and see to your woman. I'm sure Dis has taken good care of her, but something tells me she might fare better after seeing you."

"I'm unsure of the welcome I will receive," Fili said with a bit of regret. "It will all depend on what Runa told Kara happened at the slave-house last night."

"And exactly what _did_ happen there?" Thorin questioned, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Nothing!" Fili stated in his defense. "I had every intention of finding a bit of release…however…"

"He realized he wanted no other woman but Kara, so he left," Kili finished for him, seeing how uncomfortable his brother was. "Am I to assume that's what she was doing there today…attempting to find out what had happened for herself?"

"That's the only thing I can figure," Fili said with a look of shame. "Thus, it was _my_ actions that put her in harm's way. This is all my fault."

"I believe Detlef should shoulder the majority of that blame," Thorin argued. "Now, go check on your thrall. I excuse you from your duties today so you can tend to her."

"Hey, what about me…she's part mine too, you know," Kili balked.

"Something I still find rather disturbing," Thorin said with a shake of his head. "No more grousing…we have work to do."

Kili watched as his uncle headed off, then looked back at Fili.

"Tell, Kara I hope she feels better," he instructed. "Also, that I will be selflessly doing all your work for you today so that you can cater to her every need, Brother." And with a wave, he was gone.

" _This_ is not how things are supposed to be between a master and a thrall," Fili grumped to himself, yet he knew in his heart that he meant none of it. After what she had suffered, Kara deserved to be taken care of…and suddenly he realized that he wanted to be the one to do it, and for the rest of his life. He gave a low moan of agony, realizing he had just sentenced himself to a life of pure misery. He had fallen in love with his captive, a women he was forbidden to marry and take as his wife. What was he going to do now?

.

.

Kara had slept deeply, until the numbing salve that Dis had put on her wound had worn off, leaving her skin sore and tight, and waking her from her slumber. She went to sit up, yet she realized that she was not wearing anything from the waist up, and the only thing keeping her modestly covered was the fact that she was lying on her stomach. Unsure what she should do, she scanned the room, looking to see if anyone was there. When her eyes fell upon Fili, sitting in a chair with his head lowered, apparently sleeping himself, she settled back down, unwilling to rise.

Kara watched him for a bit, his chest rising and falling softly, as he breathed in and out. She had watched him sleep several times before, but this time it was different…this time she felt things she had not allowed herself to feel before. Fili had saved her, he had broken down the door, pulled Detlef off of her, and brought her to where she was safe. Her heart swelled with a feeling she could only describe as admiration, with a hint of something more. He was her hero. He had stopped that man from doing the unthinkable to her, and she knew that from this day on, she would forever be in Fili's debt.

Part of her knew that if she wished to repay his kindness, he had already made it clear what he desired, yet no matter what her feelings might now be for him, Kara knew it would be impossible. Especially since she was still wounded, and any man's touch, even Fili's, would surely bring back the horror of what she had just lived through. No, she would have to show her gratitude in words, not actions…at least for now.

She went to move her arm, which had fallen asleep in the position it was lying, but in doing so she pulled at her wound, causing her to let out a quiet moan. It was loud enough, however, to rouse Fili, his training as a warrior making his ears keen and his sleep light.

"Kara…you're awake!" he said in a surprised, but happy, voice. "How do you feel?"

"Sore," she admitted, bringing her arm closer to her side in order to block his view of her slightly exposed breasts. "And a bit cold, could I please have a blanket?"

"My mother said it was best to leave your back uncovered, but I don't think a thin blanket would hurt," he nodded, standing up and fetching one from the foot of the bed, draping it over her very carefully.

"What…what happened to…to…" Kara found she couldn't even bring herself to say that vile man's name.

"Detlef is gone, or he soon will be," Fili assured her, kneeling beside the bed as he reached out and stroked her hair in a caring manner. "He was punished for what he did to you, by my own hand, and then banished from Erebor. You will never have to look upon him again."

"A free man was banished because of what he did to me…an insignificant slave?" Kara was shocked. Part of her had almost believed Detlef would have not been reprimanded at all, seeing as how she had no rights in her current position.

"You are far from insignificant…especially to me," Fili told her firmly. "And he had done other wrongs in the past, yet this was the final straw, leaving Thorin no choice but to exile him. What he did was wrong…he was tried and found guilty." He of course left out the part where his crime had been labeled as theft…not attempted rape.

Kara was silent, not knowing what to say about that, but finding herself relaxing at the knowledge that the man who had tried to harm her would soon be far, far away. She shut her eyes and gave a sigh of relief. When she opened them again, Fili was still there, staring at her with his piercing blue eyes, making her heart warm at the sight.

"Thank you, Fili," she whispered, afraid if she spoke any louder she would start crying again. "Thank you for saving me."

"There is no need to thank me, especially when it was my fault you were put in harm's way in the first place." He lowered his gaze, ashamed of his part in all this. "I should never have pressured you as I did…nor should I have left the way I did. I also know why you were at the slave-house this morning. I realize what drew you there."

"It was a foolish thing for me to do," Kara was forced to admit. "I never should have gone. Melind told me to simply talk to you…but I was stubborn. Yet neither she, nor I, could have ever guessed that going there would lead to such trouble."

"And while you were there…did you learn what you wished to know?" Fili asked, now worried about what she had been told…if anything.

"I did," she answered with a slight smile. "Runa explained to us that you did not…that you stopped and left before…" Now Kara's face was red with embarrassment, and she let her words drift off. Yet, from the smile on Fili's face, she assumed he got the gist of what she was trying to say.

"I admit that I was angry when I left here last night," he said, casting his eyes downward in shame. "I was upset and hurt, and I foolishly thought that going there would make me feel better. Yet it didn't…and I now know that it never will. Not with anyone else." Fili had not meant to say that much, but now that he had, he couldn't seem to stop himself. "You have bewitched me in only the short time I have known you, Kara. And yet…I believe I've been under your spell from the moment I first laid eyes on you in the hold of the ship. You, standing there so bravely, holding that puny sword, and screaming at me in your Saxon language. I wanted you then…and I want you now."

"Fili…I…I don't know what to say," she stammered, her eyes full of shock. Still, wanting her and loving her were two different things.

"Say nothing, for I do not think I could bear to have you curse my existence at the moment," he told her a bit forlornly. "You are still my thrall, and I am still your master, that has not changed…nor can it…but my feelings for you are equally set in stone. I want us to be together, for you to be mine, in _all_ ways. I swear that if you agree, I will show you such pleasures as you have never dreamed possible. Yet not now…it is too soon after what you have endured. I still leave the choice in your hands…just promise me that you will think about what I said. That you will attempt to open your heart to my affections."

"I…I promise," she nodded, once more causing her wound to throb at the barest of movements.

"Here, let me rub some more of the medicine on your back, it will help take away the pain" Fili offered, picking up the jar Dis had left on the little table. "And while I do, I want you to eat something. You need food in order to have the strength to heal." Here he moved the plate onto the bed, within easy reach so she would not need to stretch her arm too far and put pressure on her wound. He then eased the blanket off her back and removed the light piece of cloth covering it, hissing through his teeth as he saw the red and raw cut before his eyes. "Oh, Kara…I am so very sorry."

"Does it look that bad?" she begged to know having been distracted by the delicious cheese and bread Dis had provided. "Do you think it will leave a scar?"

"You should never be ashamed of your scars. It only mean that you were stronger than whoever tried to hurt you," he assured her, dipping his finger in the salve and spreading it gently over the cut. "But don't worry, it's not deep, and as long as you keep it clean and free of infection, the mark will fade in time and no one will ever know it happened."

"But _I_ will know," she said with a sniffle. " _I_ will know…and _you_ will know."

"And do you think such things would matter to me?" Fili asked with a growl. "Do you think I blame you in any way, or think you are somehow responsible for what that bastard did? If anyone besides Detlef is at fault, it is me! _I_ am the one who drove you to the slave-house seeking answers. _I_ am the one who made an enemy of Detlef by outbidding him. And, as you are so fond of reminding me, _I_ am the one who captured you in the first place, putting you on this entire fateful path!"

"Well…I won't disagree with that last part," Kara said slowly, her tone quite unreadable. "But, I do not blame you for what happened with Detlef." She was quiet for a long moment, before looking up at him with a slight shrug. "And, I do suppose that yet again there is _one_ good thing that came from today's disaster."

Fili was shocked, how could Kara find a silver lining after the horrors she had been put through? What on earth was there for her to be happy about?

"And what could that possibly be?" he asked in disbelief.

"You are at last calling me Kara…and not _thrall_ or _woman_ ," she told him with a wide grin. "And I find I rather like hearing my name coming from your lips."

Fili was speechless for a moment, and then he burst into laughter, finding her an absolute joy to be around. She had spirit, spunk, and more guts than any shield maiden he knew. Kara would survive this…of that he had no doubt.

"Yes, I must confess that I enjoy saying it as well." And after he replaced the cloth and the blanket, he removed the now near empty plate and eased himself down on the bed beside her. Reaching out he took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips. "Rest, my little Kara. You need time to heal…but do not worry. I will be right here when you wake up."

"Do you promise?" she asked, the salve already numbing the pain and causing her to slip back into a peaceful sleep.

"Yes…I promise," Fili grinned, watching her eyes drift shut and a smile spread across her lips.

* * *

A **www, look at them, all snuggly together. I think we have had a major breakthrough.**

 **Well, Detlef is gone...never to darken their door again...or is he?**

 **Fili got his blood revenge, just not to the extent he wanted, but Thorin had to be fair (drat!)**

 **Now, what will our two reluctant love birds do next? Tune in Monday and find out.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews**

Guest: I'm good this was quick enough! I do have to keep you all in suspence. Thanks.

Abc: ha ha, bloodthirsty are ya? Well I hope Thorin's verdict was acceptable, ha ha And you don't need to worry about spelling Detlef's name now...he's been banished. And as you saw, no Dis didn't see the birthmark. Later... Thanks!


	23. Chapter 23

.

still out of town, so I have not got around to answering reviews, but I will be home soon!

 **.**

 **Chapter 23**

 **~X~**

* * *

Kara continued to nap on and off the rest of the day, with Fili never leaving her side. Dis came in regularly to check on her, apply more salve to her wound, and help her use, as she called it, the chamber pot. However, by nightfall, all the sleep had left Kara wide awake, unable to shut her eyes.

Fili had brought dinner up and ate with her in bed, keeping his patient company and making sure that she didn't try and exert herself in any way. Dis had given permission for Kara to put on her nightgown, feeling that her wound had been given enough time that it would no longer bleed and stain the cloth, but she was still forbidden to lay on her back. So as she and Fili shared a bed, both on their sides and facing each other, he entertained himself by stroking her hair, loving the feel of it between his fingers.

"Tell me about your childhood," he asked after a while, the two of them having already talked a great deal about Erebor and the upcoming visit by Thranduil. "I want to know more about you."

"I thought the previous life of a thrall didn't matter," she said teasingly, though Fili couldn't help but flinch at her words, feeling ashamed that he had not bothered to learn more about her history before now.

"It matters to me," he insisted, urging her to speak. "Everyone has a past, and I wish to know of yours."

"It is not very exciting," she told him with an awkward shrug. "I grew up mostly within the castle walls, learning how to be a lady - to sew, to govern, to direct the people under my father's rule. I had very few friends, for there were not many girls nearby of high enough birth to be considered appropriate playmates. However, when unsupervised, I used to play games with the servant's children, running around with them until I was discovered and sent to my room in order to contemplate my disobedience. Yet, it never stopped me from doing so again and again."

"Ah…so you were a rebel even back then?" Fili laughed, trying to imagine her as a little child, stubborn and willful to a fault.

"Oh, you don't even know the half of it," she chuckled. "I was not supposed to leave the castle grounds without an escort either, yet the sea called to me, and I would often sneak out and spend hours and hours within its welcoming waves. I loved swimming, loved the feel of the sand beneath my feet, and listen to the crashing of the waves upon the rocks."

"I see…perhaps I captured a mermaid, instead of the daughter of an Earl," Fili mused, loving the way her eyes lit up at the mention of the ocean. "Where is your tail, my little siren of the sea?"

"Oh, I traded that to the sea-witch a long time ago, all for the chance to walk among humans for a while," she teased. "Or have you not heard the old tales told by sailors of the little mermaid who wished to have legs?"

"I have, yet, if I recall…the mermaid was instructed to kill the prince she loved in order to return to the sea," Fili confirmed, having always enjoyed hearing this tale from his mother when he was a child.

"But she couldn't do it," Kara reminded him. "The mermaid loved the human prince too much, that she refused to drive the dagger into his heart as her sisters instructed. Instead, she sacrificed herself and was transformed into sea foam…forever caught between the ocean and the land, unable to return home, or to the man she loved."

"It sounds like a very sad ending for such a brave lass," Fili told her, a frown spreading over his face as he noted the similarities between the tale of the mermaid, and Kara. "And is this how _you_ feel? Caught between two worlds…that of the Saxons and the Vikings?"

"Perhaps…and yet, it would appear that I could never be free in either world," she told him with a look of sorrow. "I might be a slave here, but after my parents died, my Uncle Edmond all but sold me to another man as well."

"HE WHAT?" Fili was outraged by this…though in truth he was just as guilty as her uncle, having practically done the same.

"He is the one who arranged the marriage between me and Lord Cedric of Anglia," she revealed. "I have never even met the man, and knew very little about him until I was told he would be my husband. It was an arranged marriage, meant to benefit Edmond's position and status, as well as provide my betrothed with a wife and possible heirs. It was _not_ something I wished for myself, but I dared not rebel against my uncle's wishes, for without his good will, I would have been turned out of my home and stripped of all rank and title. I literally could not refuse."

"This Edmond would have done such a thing to his own niece? His own flesh and blood?" Fili was shocked…having never known anything but love and kindness from his own uncles.

"Well…truth be told…I'm not _exactly_ his blood kin," Kara revealed, finding it almost a relief to unburden herself to someone about this secret. And here, since she was considered a slave, what did it matter if Fili knew she was not of royal birth? "You see, Earl Victor and Lady Elizabeth were not my _true_ parents. I, of course, did not come to know of this until just before my mother's death, with her confessing that she had not been the one to birth me."

"Then perhaps you truly _are_ a mermaid, the daughter of Rán and Njord," Fili suggested, listing the Norse god and goddess of the sea.

"It sounds as likely as any other explanation I've dreamed up," Kara said with a shrug of sadness. "But in truth, I do not know…and probably never will, for the only one who knows where I came from is Edmond. I'm told that my uncle brought me to my parents to raise when I was barely a year old. Never saying where he found me, or whose child I was."

"Your past is truly a mystery then, Karoline Elizabeth Victoria Morgenstern," Fili told her with a smile.

"I thought you said you would never use my full name, since it would take you forever to say it all," she giggled.

"Well, until you become sleepy and at last let me rest, I suppose I have the time," said, his smile growing wider. "Just don't expect me to be saying it too often. It truly _is_ a mouthful."

Just then they heard a thumping sound, coming from the wall they shared with Kili's room.

"Are you two ever going to go to sleep?" Kili yelled, sounding rather exasperated. "I had a very long day, and I need my rest!"

"Sorry, Kili," Kara called back, doing her best to not snicker as she did. "I think we should stop talking now."

"Probably best," Fili said with a yawn. "Come here…if you lay this way, it will not put any pressure on your back." And easing her over, he assisted her in putting her head on his chest, his left arm resting on her shoulder, being careful to avoid her wound. "How does that feel?"

"Nice," was all Kara could think to say, yet that hardly described how wonderful it truly was. Fili was always deliciously warm, and though he carried multiple scars on his chest, she loved the feel of his skin beneath her palm.

"Good…now, get some sleep, my little raven," he told her, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

"Yes…my brave hero," she agreed, grinning into the darkness as she drifted off.

.

.

Fili woke to sounds of distress coming from Kara, who was now thrashing about in his arms, moaning and whimpering as if something was frightening her. It took very little time for him to realize she was having a nightmare, and he quickly did everything he could to gently wake her, not wishing for her to relive even a moment of what she had been through the previous day. Yet, his touch and voice did little to soothe her, and with a scream of fright, she sat up, her arms flung out in front of her as if battling some unseen enemy.

"NO!" she cried, her voice cutting through the stillness and at last waking herself up.

"Kara…it was just a dream," Fili was quick to assure her, sitting up as well, and doing his best to convince her that she was safe. "I'm here…no one is going to hurt you." With great care, he reached out and took her into his arms, breathing a sigh of relief as she melted against him, burying her face in his chest as she began to sob. Avoiding the wound on her back, he patted her shoulder and stroked her hair, wishing he could have spared her from this. "Shhhh, everything's going to be all right."

Before he could say any more, his younger brother came bursting into the room, his sword in his hand as he scanned the room for any potential threat.

"What happened?" Kili asked, his outline only visible in the limited light from the moon. "Are we under attack?"

"No, you idiot," Fili hissed, rolling his eyes at his brother's foolishness. "Kara just…" here he stopped, not wanting to shame her in any way because of her dream. "She…she twisted the wrong way and hurt her back. But she's fine now. Go back to bed."

"Oh…I'm sorry," Kili stated, lowering his weapon and relaxing. "Is there anything I can do? Can I get her something?"

"Just some privacy so she can go back to sleep," Fili answered. Unfortunately, her cry had woke not only Kili…but Dis and Thorin as well, the two now pushing the curtain aside and stepping in. However, their mother had apparently taken the time to light a candle and held it up in order to illuminate the room. That is when Fili saw that his little brother, as well as his uncle, had not bothered to put on clothes, both standing there in just their skin.

Kara, who had dared to lift her head at the sound of others entering, quickly gave a squeak of embarrassment and buried her face back in Fili's chest.

"What's all the noise?" Thorin demanded, not at all embarrassed over his state of dress.

"Kara twisted and hurt her back," Kili told his uncle, drawing both sets of eyes towards him.

"Oh, for Odin's sake!" Dis grumbled, instantly noticing her son's naked body. She was about to tell Thorin to admonish Kili, but then she got a look at what he was _not_ wearing either. "You too? Go put some clothes on, no one wants to see your sea-snakes slithering around!"

"I have no intention of remaining up," Kili informed her, bringing his hand down to cover his assets as much as he could. "I'm going back to bed."

"As am I," Thorin said with a yawn, having seen that there was no danger to be concerned about. "Good night." And off he went, with Kili following suit.

"Why you men insist on sleeping in the nude is beyond me," Dis told Fili, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Hey, I'll have you know, I'm wearing sleeping pants!" the blond replied, pulling the covers back a bit to prove his point.

"Oh, of course, seeing as you're the only person in this house who actually _has_ a reason to be sleeping naked… _you_ choose to wear clothes," Dis grumbled, turning around and leaving the room in a huff.

"They're very comfortable!" Fili shouted after her, feeling almost as if he had been the one reprimanded. It was then that he noticed Kara was still shaking in his embrace, apparently not quite over her disturbing dream. "Hey…it's all right now, I promise. It wasn't real…it was just a nightmare." Yet as soon as he got his words out, Fili realized Kara wasn't crying at all…she was laughing! "Wait a minute…what's so funny?"

"YOU!" she chuckled, unable to keep it in any longer. "As well as your brother and uncle!"

"How so? Because they were naked…or because I was not?" Fili was a bit confused now, unsure if he should be laughing as well, or highly offended.

"Both," she stated, doing her best to keep her voice low. "And here I thought _you_ were the only one in this house who was…well…rather free with himself."

"There is nothing wrong with being proud of one's form," Fili groused. "You will find that most Viking men are not ashamed to display their bodies…as well as many Viking women."

"Yes, I could _see_ that," Kara continued to snicker.

"And just how much _did_ you see?" Fili's eyes narrowed in jealousy, easing her back and holding her at arm's length. "Do I now need to strip off my own clothes to prove to you that I'm not lacking in any way compared to my brother or uncle?"

"NO!" she gasped, grabbing onto his shoulders in an effort to keep him from rising in order to do just that. "I need no such assurance…trust me," Kara insisted.

"Oh? And why is that, my shy little raven?" Fili questioned, wishing there was more light so he could see if she was now blushing. "Have you by chance only been pretending to avert your eyes in the bath house…or when I'm changing for bed?"

"How dare you!" she squeaked, looking horrified at his accusation. "I would never! But you, on the other hand, have had no qualms about plastering yourself up against me as we sleep, and let's just say I'm now quite familiar with…well…most of your body parts."

At this Fili burst out laughing, realizing that if that was the case, then he definitely came out looking - or in this case _feeling_ – more impressive than Kili or Thorin. For each time he lay next to her in bed, he was usually quite aroused, while Kili and Thorin had just woke up. Oh, yes…Fili had nothing to worry about.

"Stop laughing!" she hissed, sounding quite upset. "You're the one who started all this!"

"No, I believe _you_ were, since it was your screams that woke everyone and got them prancing around in just their skin," Fili reminded her. Sadly, in doing so, he saw her look of anger fade into one of fear, as if suddenly recalling exactly what she had been dreaming about. "I'm sorry…I should not have spoken like that. It is understandable that you would have such dreams after what you've been through. Would you like to talk about it?"

"No…no I wouldn't," she sniffled, once more leaning in and snuggling against his chest. "And thank you for not telling everyone the truth about why I screamed."

"I think Kili and Thorin believed me, but my mother is not so easily fooled," Fili informed her, placing his hand on the back of her head, holding her gently in his arms. "Do you think you can go back to sleep now? I promise to be here if you get scared."

At this, Kara gave a quiet chuckle.

"And what is funny about that?" Fili questioned, having been sincere in his offer.

"That I'm now looking to you for protection, when in all actuality…I should be scared to death of you," she reasoned.

"Are you?" Fili found the idea hurt him more than he cared to admit.

"No…not anymore," she admitted in a rather meek voice. "I know that I _should_ be. After all, you are still a Viking, and the man who stole me away, but I can honestly say I no longer fear you."

"I'm glad," he grinned, turning as he kissed her forehead. "It makes me happy to hear that. I do not want you to be afraid of me. I would never hurt you, Kara…never."

"Yet…" here she paused, letting out a long sigh before she spoke again. "You will never set me free either…will you?"

"I fear that I cannot," he informed her, sounding neither angry nor sorry. "Not only would it show weakness on my part if I did …but I fear doing so would cause me more pain than I care to admit. I have already told you how I feel…I can never let you go, Kara."

She was quiet for a long while, with Fili holding his breath, worried about how she might react to this news. And yet, in time, she simply gave a sigh, as if having resigned herself to this fate.

"I'm tired now," she told him in a quiet voice. "I think I wish to go back to sleep."

"Then come," Fili directed, holding her against him as he laid back against the straw filled mattress. "How is your wound…did you hurt it when you sat up so quickly?"

"No…I think its fine," she told him. "It still hurts, but no more than before."

"Then sleep, my Kara," he whispered, loving the feel of her in his arms. It pained him to think that he was holding her against her will, that she could never be more to him than a thrall, yet as each day passed…she became more to him in his heart.

.

.

When the morning sun crept through the cracks in the shutters, Kara was careful not to move until she was able to calculate the pain such actions would cause her. Her back was still sore, but thankfully, the salve Fili and Dis had continuously applied had made it feel much better.

Her mind instantly recalled how kind Fili had been to her during the night, when her nightmare of Detlef had caused her to wake screaming. He had done all he could to calm her, speaking soothing words, and remained awake until she once more drifted off. Yet now, in the light of day, Kara understood how foolish her dreams had been, for with Fili at her side, she knew she was safe. Yes, she was still his captive, but having been nearly ravaged by that vile Detlef…Kara was fully aware of how fortunate she truly was to be owned by Fili.

Kara found herself unable to keep the smile off her face, due to his caring nature towards her last night, seeing that all her needs were met, as well as calming her fears. He had said some very sweet things to her yesterday as well, things Kara had found herself seriously contemplating, even if they went against all she had been raised to believe. True…Fili was unable to marry her, forbidden from making her his legal wife, yet it seemed that it was not due to his own choosing. And while at first she had believed that was fine, seeing as how she didn't wish to marry him either, it was now becoming a serious concern. For what if, hypothetically speaking, she _did_ wish to pursue a relationship with Fili? The fact that she would be forced to remain his thrall, or mistress, was repugnant to her. Kara was a lady…or had been raised as one…and her moral code would not allow her to give herself freely to anyone who was not her legal husband! Something Fili could never be.

All these things ran through her mind before she even bothered to lift her head and look around, finding that Fili had not only left the bed, but the room as well. Where had he gone?

Yet, the moment she spotted something gold lying on the pillow next to her, she gasped in shock and delight. _Her medallion!_ He had returned it to her at last. Pushing herself up slowly, having been sleeping on her stomach, she took the item in her hand and rolled onto her side, gazing at it as if she were memorizing it all over again. Kara hadn't realized how much she had missed it, and to have it back in her possession once more meant the world to her. Suddenly her feeling for Fili seemed to increase tenfold, knowing that by returning it to her he was ultimately saying that he trusted her once again.

She was still rubbing the medallion with her fingers in a loving fashion when the curtain opened and Fili stepped inside the room, holding a tray of food and wearing a wide grin. Had he always looked so handsome when he smiled? Kara found she was now able to truly appreciate his looks, not always seeing him as the horrid Viking that took her captive.

"Good morning," he greeted her, setting the tray down on the table as he came to sit beside her on the bed. "How is your back?"

"Better…I think," she grinned. "And thank you…for this." Here she held out the necklace for him to see. "I can't tell you what it means to me that you returned it."

"You more than deserved to get it back," he nodded, reaching out and covering her hand with his. "You have earned my trust, as well as my admiration. I only hope I can one day earn yours."

"How can you say that, Fili…you saved me yesterday!" she told him. "I am the one indebted to you. And now even more for returning this to me."

Fili did not know how to respond, finding it strange to have Kara looking at him in gratitude and not anger. So, to change the subject, he rose and brought over the tray of food, placing it on the bed beside her.

"Here, my mother made you this, yet she said if you were feeling up to it, you should be able to dress and come downstairs after you eat," he informed her. It was then that he saw the cup of meadow fern sitting next to the plate, and picking it up, he gave her an apologetic glance. "I believe we both know it is not necessary that you drink this, at least not when my mother isn't there to see you do it." He then began to walk to the window, meaning to pour it out, but Kara stopped him.

"No…it's all right…I'll drink it," she told him, holding out her hand for the cup.

"But why?" This confused Fili.

"Because…well, yesterday, during everything…for a split second it occurred to me that at least I didn't have to worry about becoming with child if Detlef had…had…" Again, Kara found she was unable to complete her sentence, not even wishing to say the words out loud.

"You will _never_ be put in that position again, Kara…I promise," Fili stated, yet he obeyed her command and handed the cup back to her regardless.

"I know…but sometimes things happen that are out of our control," she reasoned, downing the drink in one big gulp. "It just makes me feel better taking it, is all."

"Very well," Fili sighed, knowing she was right. While he would do everything in his power to protect her, she was still a thrall, and he couldn't watch her every second of the day. Still, after the public trial yesterday, most of Erebor now knew that he would take judicial action should anyone dare to touch his woman…thrall or not. It suddenly bothered him to know that those pressed into service in their lands were often left completely without protection. Some, like Melind, who had a specific owner, were better off…but most of the women who worked in the fields or the communal kitchens were at the mercy of all around them. And for the first time in his life, Fili found that he questioned their treatment of the thralls, realizing that Kara could have quite easily been one of them.

.

.

Fili had left Kara alone after that, giving her time to eat and get dressed, for she had stated that she did indeed wish to go downstairs. Her back was still quite tender, but thankfully, her dress did not rub against the wound very much, making it bearable to wear clothes. Yet what pleased her the most was the familiar feeling of the golden medallion once more resting between her breasts, bringing a secret smile to her face. Fili had told her to keep it out of view, and she was not about to disobey his suggestion on that.

Fili was forced to spend most of the day away from the longhouse, catching up on whatever it was he missed while staying by Kara the previous day. Yet, Kili proved especially attentive to her, popping in several times and asking if there was anything she needed. Even Dis was acting extra nice to her, going so far as to carry on several very entertaining conversations between working inside and outside the home. Yet, the highlight of Kara's day was when Melind stopped in to see how she was feeling, bringing a smile to her lips as she saw her friend step through the door.

"Are you doing better today?" Melind asked hopefully.

"Yes, much better," she grinned, patting the seat next to her in an invitation to sit.

"I cannot stay long, Gier has a long list of things for me to do today," Melind confessed, choosing to remain standing. "But I couldn't pass up the opportunity to come see you, my friend."

"And I'm happy you did," Kara assured her. "Yet please do not do so at the risk of getting yourself in trouble. I am doing fine, truly I am, and other than finding myself a bit bored, I have no complaints."

"Good, I am glad to hear it," She smiled in return. "The whole village is talking about Detlef's banishment, and so far I haven't heard one word in his defense. He apparently sailed away in a small boat yesterday afternoon, cursing everyone in Erebor for his sentence. No one shed a single tear over his leaving, for it would appear that no one cared anything for that man. Oh, and Nori and Hertha are getting married today!" Melind continued, filling her friend in on all she was missing by being confined to the longhouse. "It won't be anything elaborate, just a simple ceremony with close friends, so you won't be missing much. But I think Hertha wanted to make sure it got done before Nori changed his mind." Here she laughed, knowing just how fearful some men could be about such things. "I was also thinking of doing some fishing the day after tomorrow, and I was wondering if you wanted to join me, assuming of course that you are feeling up to it. We will only be down by the docks, so I don't think Fili would worry or believe you are trying to escape if you came."

"That sounds like fun!" Kara beamed. "I would very much like to go…I will talk to Fili about it tonight."

"Good, then we will have more time to talk," Melind seemed very pleased by this. "But now I must go…lots to do, and so little time to do it in." And with a wave, she headed out, leaving Kara once again alone and bored.

Thankfully, there was a pile of sewing in a basket nearby, perhaps something Dis had meant to get to, but did not have time. So, Kara busied herself for the remainder of the day, stitching, darning and mending the clothing. When Dis returned she offered to help with the cooking, but the older woman insisted that she stay still, not wanting her to reopen her wound, which she was informed was healing very nicely.

"I would say within the week, you will hardly know you were injured at all," Dis told her after taking a quick peek at her back. "It is scabbing over well, and shows no sign of infection. Just take it easy." It was then she noticed the neatly folded basket of clothes, eyeing Kara with suspicion. "Did you do that?"

"I…yes," she confessed, suddenly worried that she might have overstepped her bounds. "I had nothing to occupy my hands, and they looked in need of mending…did I do wrong?"

"No! Not at all," Dis smiled. "I've been meaning to get to them for some time now, but something always seemed more urgent. You did well."

This had Kara grinning from ear to ear, not quite sure why a few simple kind words from Dis meant so much to her. Perhaps it was because she reminded her of her own mother in some ways, and it felt good to have her approval.

.

.

Later that night, Fili helped her into her nightgown, kindly averting his eyes at her request, while he told her about Nori and Hertha's wedding. Thorin, Dis, Fili and Kili had of course been invited, and while the ceremony was conducted by the goði, or resident holy man, it was customary for the Jarl to offer up a few words, and wish the couple well. Kara was sorry she had missed it, but had been reluctant to push herself too far too soon. However, seeing that she had rested all day, and was feeling much better, she brought up the subject of going fishing with Melind in two days' time. At first Fili seemed skeptical, but when she assured him that she wouldn't overdo and reopen her wounds, he at last relented.

"It would be nice to have some fish for dinner," he nodded, pleased that she wanted to help in gathering food for the household. "Have you ever been fishing before?"

"I'm not sure…how do your people fish?" she asked, slipping into bed carefully as she automatically rolled onto her side and faced him. "I have been fishing with a pole and with a net…how do you do it?"

"With a sharp stick," Fili told her with a smile. "You stand in the shallows and wait for them to swim near you and you stab them." Fili couldn't help but laugh a bit at the skeptical look that came over Kara's face. "I'm sure Melind will help you learn. And if not…maybe I'll recommend Kili go hunting again…just in case." This earned him a little swat of indignance from Kara over his faith in her skills, yet he was not put off in the least. "Now, come here, and get some sleep." After helping her into bed, and easing in himself, Fili rolled onto his back and raised his arm, allowing her to snuggle in beside him, laying her arm and head across his chest. "Good night, Kara."

"Good night, Fili," she said with a yawn, still amazed how she could feel so comfortable this close to a fearsome Viking.

* * *

 **Look, things are going so well for them! Wonder how long it will last before I throw a wrench in things again. ha ha.**

 **Fili is being so kind, asking about her past and giving her back her medallion.**

 **So...Kili and Thorin walk around in nothing too. Very interesting! Oh, to be a fly on their walls. ha ha. Dis however, was NOT impressed! BUT...for those who also read my story "Little Son of Durin" you all know that it's perfectly acceptable for an Ama can see a dwarrow naked...right? ha ha.**


	24. Chapter 24

.

 **She's back!**

.

 **Chapter 24**

 **~X~**

* * *

The next day Kara was allowed to do a little bit more, running simple errands for Dis, as well as working in the weaving room for a bit. She also stopped in to see if Ilin, Bombur's wife, needed any help in the communal kitchen. Several times a month, Fili and his family were expected to dine in the meeting hall, sharing food and ale with those of the village. Ilin was in charge of seeing that the meal was prepared those nights, and Kara found she enjoyed the rather boisterous woman, never quite knowing what she was going to do or say next.

"Onions! I need onions!" Ilin was screaming when Kara walked in. She was also running around frantically, stirring pots and checking on bread baking in the stone oven. "Where are the onions?"

"Can I be of help?" Kara asked, now very happy she had stopped in.

"Yes! Go down to the market and tell Calder that I need a bag of onions," she requested. "Tell him it is for the Jarl's feast tonight, and that he will receive payment from Thorin later."

"I'll be back as quickly as I can," she nodded, heading back out the door and down the street to where she knew the man named Calder had his vegetable stand. On the way, she saw a group of children come running around the corner, laughing and squealing as if they were being chased by something. Stopping to watch for a moment, Kara was quite shocked to see that it was Fili and Kili racing after them, scooping up a slower little lass, as they growled like wolves.

"You'll never catch me!" one of the lads called back, running as fast as his stout little legs could carry him. "I'm going to win!"

"Oh, no you don't, Gimli!" Kili shouted, picking up speed as he reached out to grab the little red haired child. But seconds before his fingers could touch him, the lad swerved right in front of him, turning left and causing Kili to trip over his own feet, sending him to the ground.

"I told you I would win!" the boy cried in triumph.

"No fair!" Kili protested, leaping to his feet as he made a move to grab at the next laughing child that got close to him.

"And you have not won, Gimli," Fili added, now standing a few yards away from the group of boys and girls in front of him. "For you left one of your warriors behind, and now she is my hostage. What will you give me for the return of your sister, lad?"

"Gyta!" Gimli cried, looking at the small child held safely in Fili's arms. "Let her go!"

"Nay…you must fight me to gain her freedom," Fili grinned, leaning in to place a kiss on the child's cheek, making her giggle and throw her arms around him with a wide grin. "Although, it would appear that she is quite content being my prisoner."

"I will save you, Gyta!" Gimli persisted, racing forward and barreling into Fili with all his might, yet all he managed to do was push him back a few steps. "Put my sister down, foul Saxon! Or I will chop off your head and feed it to Odin's ravens!"

"Be careful, Brother," Kili said with a long whistle. "That's quite a fearsome threat. I think it best you cut your losses and do as our little cousin says."

"Yes, I believe you are correct," the blond laughed, looking over at the tiny little lass in his arms. "Do you want me to put you down so you can play, Gyta?"

"No!" she laughed, hugging Fili once more, her chubby little arms barely reaching around his neck.

"Well, Gimli…it would appear that your sister has changed sides," he said with a sad shake of his head. "But who can blame her, for I am quite a fine warrior, and most women find me irresistible."

At this, Kara couldn't help but let out a burst of laughter, drawing Fili's eyes off the children and over to her, not having noticed her standing there.

"Am I to take it that you disagree, my little raven?" Fili called, waving her over as he hefted Gyta onto his hip. "And which one of my statements did you feel it necessary to scoff at? The fact that I am a fine warrior…or that I am irresistible?"

"Oh, far be it from me to disagree with a warrior of your skill and strength," Kara told him, feigning shock and awe. "For should I do so, you might actually take _me_ captive and hold me against my will as your slave!" She then got a thoughtful look on her face. "Oh, wait…you already have."

"No, no!" little Gyta stated, grabbing hold of Fili's mustache braids and giving them a little tug. "I'm Fili's captive…not you!"

"There, see, you already have a beautiful lass willing to be yours, so what do you need with me?" Kara laughed.

"Trust me…I can think of a few things," Fili told her, giving her a look that brought a tinge of pink to her cheeks.

"Don't forget that I'm part owner of you as well," Kili pointed out jokingly, yet his words made Fili roll his eyes in exasperation.

"Wait…you mean she's _your_ thrall, Fili?" young Gimli asked, standing next to his older cousins with his arms crossed and a scowl upon his face. " _This_ is the woman who knocked my father in the head?"

Instantly, Kara and Fili's smiles faded, both looking at the angry lad with guilt on their faces.

"Well…yes," Fili admitted. "But your father is just fine. No harm done."

"And I'm very sorry I did it, too," Kara added. And while she knew it had been the only way she could have escaped at the time, the hateful stare this young boy was giving her made her feel even worse about it.

"I don't care! You hurt my father…so I don't like you!" And reaching up, Gimli demanded that Fili put his sister down, taking her by the hand and leading her away, apparently no longer in any mood to play. At this, most of the other children wandered off as well, figuring the game was over.

"Well, it looks like I made a serious enemy," Kara said, looking far more upset over the idea than Fili would have thought. "He is very loyal to his family."

"Aye, that he is," Kili nodded. "But cheer up, if he attacks you, I'm sure you could take him."

"Kili!" his brother hissed, reaching out and slapping his arm with a look of shock. "What a thoughtless thing to say!"

Kili, instantly realizing how his words must have sounded, especially on the heels of Detlef's attack, stumbled over his own tongue in an effort to apologize.

"Oh, Kara, I'm sorry, that was a horrible thing for me to say," he insisted, feeling quite the heel for his tactless words.

"It's all right, Kili…I know you didn't mean it that way," Kara told him, doing her best to give him a reassuring smile. However, she was fooling no one, and Fili stepped forward and put his arm carefully around her shoulder.

"Come, let's leave this lout behind," he said, giving Kili a scathing look. "I will escort you back to the longhouse."

"Oh…no, I was on my way to the market," she informed him quickly. "I need to get Ilin some onions."

"Then I shall help you," Fili nodded, steering her in the opposite direction.

"I'm really sorry!" Kili called after them, sounding quite forlorn. "I truly am! You know I wasn't serious, Fili!"

"Shouldn't you answer him?" Kara asked as they kept walking, with Fili continuing to ignore his brother.

"Nah…let him stew a bit longer, thinking we are upset with him," he chuckled. "It will do him good."

"You are not being very kind, you know," she scolded.

"Well, neither was he by that comment," Fili pointed out. "He needs to learn to think before he speaks."

"I'm sorry my presence put an abrupt end to your game with the children," Kara apologized. "I didn't realize they were Gloin's children…and it would seem that the boy, Gimli, can hold a grudge."

"He idolizes his father, which is not surprising, for Gloin is a fine warrior, one of my uncle's best in fact," Fili informed her. "Next to Dwalin and Balin, I don't think Thorin trusts another nearly as much."

"What about you and Kili?" she questioned, cocking her head to one side in confusion.

"Oh, well, that goes without saying," Fili laughed. "But outside of family…they're two of his best warriors…as is Nori, when he's not drunk."

"But I thought you said Gloin was part of your family…your cousin?" Kara persisted.

"Yes, but very distantly," Fili said with a wave of his hand. "Hardly even counts." He then flashed one of his winning smiles at Kara. "Now…what did you say you had to fetch at the market?"

"Onions…a whole bag of them," she reminded him.

"Well then, aren't you lucky you have such a strong and irresistible warrior along to help you pack them?" he told her, leaning in to whisper the last few words into her ear seductively.

"Oh…yes…" she stammered, hating the way her body gave a delicious shiver at the sound of his voice. "However would I have managed without you?"

"Exactly!" Fili said with a smug smile.

.

.

Fili did indeed pack the sack of onions back to the kitchens, forbidding her to carry such heavy objects while her back was still healing, and handed them over to Ilin with a smile. He left Kara there, assisting in the cooking, while he headed off to see to other matters. Soon the room was filled with delicious smells, proving that Ilin was indeed a wonderful cook, and very efficient at it. She would need to be in order to orchestrate such a large meal and have everything be ready at the right time. While they were working, Kara saw several young children peeking around the door, looking in with eyes full of hope.

"Come," Ilin called, as soon as she caught sight of them, gesturing for each to enter. When they did, the kindly woman reached into a basket and took out a few small bags, handing one to each of the children. They quickly thanked her and raced off, all with wide smiles on their faces.

"What was that?" Kara asked, wondering about the odd exchange. "What did you give them?"

"They are from poor families, whose fathers have died in battle, or their mothers are ill," Ilin told her. "I set food aside to give them so that they will not go hungry."

"Won't Jarl Thorin be upset with you for this?" Kara asked, recalling how her Uncle Edmond had screamed for a solid hour when he had learned that she and her mother had given hand-outs to some of the desperate tenants last winter. "For isn't the food we're preparing being paid for by him?"

At her question, Ilin actually laughed in response.

"Who do you think instructed me to do such things?" Ilin laughed, giving Kara a knowing wink. "Our Jarl is a very generous man, and he makes sure that his people are well taken care of, especially those whose mates were lost while fighting at his side. The families send their children to fetch the food, for most are too proud to seek aid themselves, but Thorin sees that provisions are always available if needed."

"Oh…that _is_ very kind of him," Kara stated, seeing a whole new side of the usually gruff man. "I would not have thought him so generous."

"It is only right," Ilin reasoned. "A Jarl must lead by example and strength…or his people will not follow. The longer you remain here, the more you will understand our ways."

"I'm starting to see that," she muttered to herself, quite impressed by many of the Viking's customs and laws.

.

.

At the feast that night, Kara once again stood off to the side, making sure that Fili and Kili were well tended to. She found herself enthralled by the laughter and conversation being thrown about, almost jealous of how comfortable everyone seemed around their leader and his family. While Kara's parents had been kind to their subjects, never had they dined with them, especially not in such an informal setting as this. Thorin appeared approachable…well, to most at least…open to talking with his men, their wives, and even little children. And the way Dis, Fili, and Kili mingled with everyone, it almost appeared that there was no segregation between any class… _almost_.

For as several of the men called out for more ale, Kara saw there was one class of people who were singled out from all the merriment. The thralls…for their place was simply to serve, just as she was doing now. Still, she knew things were the same no matter where one went, those who were served…and those who did the serving. Yet, at least here, a person had the chance to better themselves, to buy their freedom and be accepted as an equal. Nothing like that had ever been offered to the poor or enslaved where she was from, making Kara wonder if perhaps the Vikings were not quite as barbaric as her own kind.

"Kara…come here," Fili called, waving her over and breaking her from her thoughts. When she complied, he took her hand and guided her to sit upon his lap, just as he had done last time. Realizing this was his way of including her at the table, she chose not to argue the point, and calmly perched there, awaiting his instructions. "Try some of the meat, it's very good," he told her. "I hear that one of the female thralls helped Ilin prepare the meal tonight, and I would hate to see you miss out on such fine food."

Kara rolled her eyes at his little jest, knowing he was only trying to flatter her.

"Are you sure it's safe?" she teased back. "After all, being a slave, she might have tried poisoning everyone here tonight in order to seek revenge."

"I considered that," Fili mused, stroking his beard in thought. "However, I have it on very good authority that this particular thrall is not the type to kill. That and she is quite taken with her current master and would never do anything to harm him."

"Is _that_ what you've heard?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "For I was told that her master is completely insane, and imagines all sorts of things in his mind that are not true." Here she shook her head, giving Fili a look of pity. "It is a sad case, for one so handsome to be touched in the head by the gods, making him pitied by all who know him." The moment her words were spoken, Kara wondered if she might have gone too far with her jest, but instead of being upset, Fili's smile grew even wider.

"You think he is handsome?" he asked, his hand sliding down the side of her thigh, causing her to jump slightly at the contact.

"Oh, no…not me!" Kara corrected, acting quite scandalized by the idea. "But perhaps his thrall believes him to be so. For she must obviously find _something_ about him, especially if she is unwilling to poison his food."

"Then she sounds like a very bright girl, one who deserves a reward for her loyalty to her master," Fili whispered, leaning in very slowly, giving Kara all the time she needed to understand his motives and push him away. Yet much to his delight, she didn't attempt to stop him, even closing her eyes seconds before his lips came down to meet with hers.

Kara was shocked once again by her willingness to allow such intimacies, and in public no less. Yet everyone around them was too busy talking and drinking to even notice what _they_ were doing. Yet as she felt his lips pressing against her own, she found herself unable to hold back the slight moan of pleasure, suddenly wishing for nothing more than Fili to continue. He, of course, seemed only too willing to do so, and before she knew what was happening, Kara felt his tongue teasing at her lips, imploring her to open up and allow him access. This startled her just a bit, never having done such a scandalous thing before, but for some reason, it felt right, and so she tentatively did as directed, allowing Fili to take the lead.

Fili couldn't believe his good fortune, not only did he have his little Kara sitting on his lap, but she was allowing him to kiss her as well. The delicious feelings from the cliff came back in waves as he allowed his lips, and hands, to explore – praying that she would not pull back and remind him of his promise. He wasn't breaking his oath if she was allowing this…was he? Unfortunately, before he could come to any definite decision on the matter, a voice to his right halted his actions.

"You know, brother," Kili stated in a disgruntled tone. "Some of us are not as fortunate as you to have a pretty captive willing to pleasure us in the middle of a feast. Or…if we do, we don't own enough of her to merit such things. Perhaps you could show a bit more consideration and take this elsewhere?"

At Kili's words, Kara did indeed pull away, turning her face away in embarrassment, yet Fili saw the rosy color in her cheeks before she did. He gave Kili a withering glare, wanting to punch him in the nose for spoiling such a lovely kiss.

"As a matter of fact, we will!" Fili growled, assisting Kara off his lap and taking her hand as he led her from the meeting hall, weaving through the crowd until they at last reached the door. Once outside, he was not quite sure where to go, or what might happen when they arrived there, but he was very interested in finding out. However, it seemed that Kara was not.

"Fili…wait," she begged, tugging at his arm in order to stop him. "I…I'm not sure what you are expecting, but I'm not willing to go any further than what we just did."

Fili felt his hopes deflate, having been rather eager to get Kara alone, but as he turned and looked into her fear filled eyes, he realized his mistake. Only two days ago, she had been attacked, and here he was acting no better.

"I'm sorry, Kara," he told her, reaching up to cup her cheek with his palm. "I did not mean to pressure you. I told you it would be your choice and I meant it." Fili then leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose. "Still…you can't blame me for trying." When his teasing words earned him a little smile, he gave a sigh of relief. "Would you take a walk with me in the moonlight, Kara? I promise to be very un-Viking like and keep my hands to myself."

"Is that even possible?" Kara asked in mock surprise. "I mean, I've heard it said that a leopard cannot change his spots."

"I have heard of such creatures, but I've never seen a leopard…have you?" Fili asked, always wanting to know more about her.

"Once," she revealed. "Many years ago my father hosted a group of men, traveling from the south. They were very important in their own country, and one of them actually had a leopard as a pet. It went everywhere with him, even lying at his feet while he ate dinner. He allowed me to pet it, though I did so very quickly and only once, being far too afraid it would gobble me up. I do remember it was very soft, but I could tell it was still very dangerous." Kara then raised her hand and allowed her fingers to sift through Fili's hair and beard. "Much like you, I believe."

"You know, a man does not find being called _soft_ a compliment," Fili laughed, as the two continued to walk through the darkened streets.

"Well, I did _also_ say it was dangerous," Kara huffed.

"That's better," he smiled, lacing his fingers with hers, loving the feel of her hand in his. "Tell me more of what you've seen, or where you've been."

"Nowhere, really," she chuckled. "It was actually quite exciting whenever my mother asked me to accompany her when visiting with the tenant farmers on our lands. For even that seemed like a grand adventure." She then looked up at Fili. "What about you…where have you been?"

"Lots of places," Fili told her proudly. "I began sailing west when I was quite young, raiding and fighting beside my uncle on a great deal of your Saxon shores. I have even been as far north as Finland, having sailed with Thorin's cousin, Dain, the Jarl of the Iron Hills in Norway."

"And yet you always returned to Erebor?" she questioned. "No other place tempted you to stay?"

"Why would it?" Fili asked, looking at her in confusion. "My family is here, I am to one day be Jarl, and my uncle is a brave and fair ruler. Why would I ever wish to be anywhere but here?"

"I…I guess our lives have been very different," Kara said with a shrug. "For while you are happy where you are, I have always felt a longing to be somewhere else, to know what lies beyond the waves, or the next rise…or anywhere really. Even when my parents were still alive, I found myself gazing off into the distance, as if I could hear something calling to me."

"And here you are, far away from where you once were," Fili pointed out. "Is it not all you dreamed of?" Here he opened his arms and gestured around him, a goofy smirk on his face.

"Not exactly," she laughed. "Well, perhaps the place isn't so bad, and a few of the people are _somewhat_ tolerable," Kara added, turning her gaze away from Fili's eyes for fear she give too much away. "Yet, the circumstances of my arrival, not to mention my lack of freedom, has seriously hampered my appreciation for Viking life."

"I know of something that could make your stay much more pleasurable," Fili urged, leaning down as he whispered his final words into her ear. "Just give in, Kara…ask me to show you just how wonderful things can be between us."

"Do you see me on my knees?" she asked, a touch of irritation in her voice as she pushed gently against his chest. "No? Well, then…it would appear that you are out of luck. Now, if you don't mind, I think it is time we return to the meeting lodge. Or, if you've had your fill of wine and food, then we can retire to your chambers…to sleep."

"You will relent one day, my Kara," he told her with a confident smile. "It is only a matter of time." He then reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping her close to him as they headed back the way they had come. "And I am a _very_ patient man."

"Just as long as you are an _honest_ one," she warned him, ultimately reminding him of his promise.

This garnished another hearty laugh from Fili. His little Kara was certainly determined. Yet…so was he.

* * *

Yep, more fluff. Soak it in while you can, because you never know when things will turn all dramatic again. ha ha.

Thanks to everyone for being so patient with me while I was on vacation. I think I'm all caught up now.

Thranduil will be coming soon, in next week's chapters as a matter of fact...I just have one more fish to fry before that happens.

And look...you all got to meet Gimli and his little sister!

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest: (for chap. 21)** Yes, Kara got a raw deal there, and I updated as quickly as possible. Thanks.

 **Guest: (for chap. 22)** Fili is sweet, and I know...Mondays seem a long ways away, unless you have to work on Mondays or if you are on vacation and you don't want it to come and make you go home. ha ha. _***** now, I'm pretty sure you are the same guest who wrote the review for 21 as well, but I can't prove that. So, hey, why don't you give yourself a name - Like abc did below - so I will know you by a screen name and not as simply 'guest'. Just type in a name when you send a review...then I'll know it's you. thanks *****_

 **abc: (for chap 21)** Yes, Fili to the rescue. And feel free to be as blood thirsty as you want, you will fit right in with the Vikings in general. ha ha. As you saw, no, I did not let Dis see the birthmark and even if she had, there is no way of knowing if she would understand what it meant...time will tell. **(chapter 22)** Dis is being a good mommy, for Fili but also to Kara. And yes, Fili will watch over her like a hawk, since he almost failed to protect her with Detlef. Detlef is bad rubbish, and yes, we will see him again. DARN! **(chapter 23)** Kara and her history is truly becoming an eye-opener for Fili...allowing him to see thralls in a whole new light. Of course she had a nightmare...who wouldn't? But I did hope that Thorin and Kili's sea snakes would break the tension...looks like it worked. *accepts the high five* I'm glad the whole "Only amas can see a dwarf naked" thing made you laugh. I did love how that little thread wove so nicely through the whole story of Little Son of Durin. Thanks!


	25. Chapter 25

**.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 25**

 **~X~**

* * *

The following day, Kara was indeed feeling much better, and quickly set about doing her chores so she could go fishing with Melind. Fili had teased her when he left, saying he would definitely tell Kili to go hunting, just in case the fish proved too crafty for her. Kara had given him a sour look, causing him to laugh heartily.

"I'll show you!" she scolded. "I'll catch the biggest fish you've ever seen."

"Will you now? In that case, I offer to clean whatever you manage to land," Fili assured her, leaning in and stealing a quick kiss before he headed out the door.

Kara was left standing there, touching her lips lightly with her fingers, still amazed at what that man was able to do to her with only a simple kiss.

"Here," Dis said, handing Kara her morning cup of meadow fern. "And after you finish the dishes, I will need you to milk the goat and feed the pigs. But then you're free to go fishing with your friend. And men _always_ think they rule the world and we women are helpless without them, so don't go letting Fili's teasing bother you."

"Oh, I won't," Kara said in a resolute tone. "His doubts only make me more determined."

"Good, for I'm looking forward to dining on fried fish tonight," she told Kara, giving her a little wink. "Now, get going so you will have more time for fishing later."

.

.

A little past noon, Kara did indeed find herself down at the docks with Melind, the pretty blonde carrying a couple of long poles with three sharp barbs on the tips.

"So…how is this done?" Kara asked, taking one of the poles in her hands and looking at it skeptically. This was a far cry from the normal way she had seen people fish.

"Well, first, you will need to take off your boots and tuck your dress up like this," Melind told her, demonstrating with her own footwear and wool skirts. Once they were both ready, Kara was led into the shallow water near the end of the dock.

"Oh! It's cold!" Kara squeaked, her hesitancy making Melind laugh.

"Yes, but not as cold as the water will become when the snow begins to fall," she giggled. "You'll get used to it in a moment, and once you begin to catch fish, you'll forget all about your feet."

"If you say so," Kara told her with a skeptical look, but waded in further just the same.

"Now, find a firm footing, and then sprinkle some of these bread crumbs right in front of you," Melind told her, handing her a small pouch. "Then we wait, and when the fish come near to eat the bread…you stab it with the pole. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she smiled, just imagining Fili's face when she came back with a bunch of fish.

And so they stood there, both of them watching the water and waiting for their chance to strike. Yet after nearly half an hour, Melind had managed to catch two, while Kara had yet to stab a single thing, once even barely missing her own foot in an effort to get a particularly fast fish.

"What am I doing wrong?" she moaned, watching as Melind skewered her third one, tossing the wriggling creature up onto the bank with her other two.

"Nothing, it just takes practice," her friend told her, sprinkling more crumbs on the surface of the water and getting into position. "Don't give up."

"Oh, I won't, but if I don't come home with something for dinner, I'll never hear the end of it from Fili," Kara said in a grumpy tone.

"He will be angry with you?" Melind asked, looking surprised by the idea. She had come to appreciate just how much Fili seemed to care for his thrall, and she could hardly imagine him being upset over such a thing.

"No, he will tease me mercilessly though!" Kara huffed. "I told him I would catch the biggest fish he's ever seen…and that's what I intend to do!"

"Then stop talking, and get to fishing," Melind laughed, enjoying the determination in her friend's eyes.

Just then, the two women heard the sound of running feet, followed by the laughter of children. Turning, they watched five young boys race down the docks towards a small fishing boat. They all climbed inside and pushed off, rowing out as they played and shouted.

"Row!" called one of the boys, standing in the bow with his wooden sword raised high. "As your Jarl, I command you to row, for we will plunder the far shores and bring home great treasures."

Kara knew she should be watching for fish, but she couldn't help but stare at the children, finding their play acting rather amusing. She wondered if Fili and Kili had done such things as children, preparing themselves for the day when they were old enough to sail over the sea as well. Kara had seen many of these children around over the past weeks, but the only one she knew by name was the one holding the sword…Gimli. She frowned a bit, recalling how he had said he didn't like her, but seeing as how she had smashed that clay pitcher over his father's head, she didn't blame him. Once the children were a fair distance out in the water, they halted their rowing and Gimli and another lad began a mock battle with their toy weapons, the others cheering them on.

"Are you going to watch them all day…or catch fish?" Melind scolded, giving Kara a grin.

"Catch fish!" she responded, returning her attention to the job at hand. Sprinkling a few more crumbs over the water, she got back into position and waited. And then she saw it…an enormous fish! He was twice the size of any other she had attempted to stab, and narrowing her eyes, Kara was determined that he would be the one she would be taking home. So, holding perfectly still, she waited, not daring to strike until she was certain she couldn't miss. Then, when it swam directly in front of her, she let her pole fly, impaling it right through the back and into the soft sand below it.

"I GOT IT!" she cried, swinging her pole up in a wide arch just like Melind had taught her, holding it up like a trophy for all to see. "I caught a fish!"

"And a really big one too!" Melind complimented, grinning from ear to ear.

"Take that, Fili Flinnson! I caught a fish!" she giggled, walking up onto the shore and placing it into the bucket, not willing to toss it up on to the bank like her friend had done. She was not risking _this_ one getting away from her!

She had just turned back around, eager to resume her fishing, when her eyes fell upon the small boat full of children, two of them still playing around with their mock battle. Kara smiled at them once more, amused by their antics, but her grin faded into one of fright as she watched the two lads lose their balance and go plunging into the water. Now, being children raised by the sea, she had no doubt that they could swim, but the sound of one of them striking his head on the side of the boat as he fell, left her heart in her throat.

"What was that?" Melind asked, lifting her head to look out over the water, having heard the children's cries as their friends vanished beneath the waves.

"Gimli and another boy fell into the water!" Kara cried, racing around and climbing on the dock in order to get a better look. She could feel her heart thumping wildly as she waited for them to resurface. "Look! There's one of them!" she called, pointing to the blond-headed lad who was now swimming towards the boat, reaching out as his friends pulled him back inside. "But…where's the other one? Where's little Gimli?" When several more precious seconds passed, and no other child was seen, Kara really began to panic. Turning around, she looked behind her, hoping to see someone who might help, but unfortunately, there was not a soul in sight. Now desperate, Kara began to tug at her apron, deciding that there was nothing else for her to do, but go in after him. "Come on, Melind, we have to save him!"

"But…I can't swim!" Melind cried, giving her friend a horrified look.

"Well I can! You run and find help…NOW!" And racing down the long wooden dock, she dove into the water head first, barely even registering the cold as she surfaced and began to swim swiftly towards the boat. She could feel the newly formed scabs over her wound pulling with each powerful stroke, but all she could think of was the little lad who could at that very moment be dying slowly beneath the water. Once she reached the children, each one wearing identical looks of fear, she dove down, kicking her legs in an effort to go deeper.

Thankfully, the water was clear enough for Kara to see beneath the surface, and spinning this way and that, she searched for signs of the red-haired child. When there was no sight of him, and her lungs were crying out for air, she resurfaced, taking a quick gulp, before diving back down. This time Kara plunged deeper, forcing her body to obey her commands, determined to find him this time…for if not, it might be too late. Once more she searched, the rocks, seaweed and fish all obstructing her view, but then she saw it, a glimmer of red.

Kicking with all her might, she swam towards the child, the sight of his lifeless body causing her to move even faster. When she reached him, Kara saw that he had a cut on his forehead, where blood was still oozing from where he had struck the boat. Looping her arms under his, and grabbing around his chest, she fought towards the surface, praying that she had managed to find him in time. She was sure that only minutes had passed, but to her it felt like hours. Kara was starting to worry that she might have dove too deep, for she was beginning to see spots before her eyes. Yet, at that very moment, she crested the surface, gasping for air as she cried out in relief.

However, in her efforts to find Gimli, she was now quite a distance from the boat, and though the children were calling and waving her over, she knew it would be better for her to swim towards the shore, and possible help, than to go back. So taking a deep breath, she headed for the dock, one arm supporting the boy's head above water, and the other propelled her towards her goal. Over the rush of the water in her ears, she could hear shouts and calls, along with the sound of splashing, but Kara was too focused on getting the still lifeless Gimli to shore. She was growing tired, her arms and legs both on fire, and ice cold at the same time, and she was beginning to worry that she might not make it back at all. Yet, out of nowhere, a pair of powerful arms wrapped around her, easing her burden as she was now pulled along.

"Hold on to him tight, Kara," came Fili's comforting voice. "I'll get you both to shore."

Kara wanted to answer, but she was simply too tired, still doing her best to catch her breath as her teeth began to chatter. Behind her, she could see the children rowing the boat back to the shore, anxious to discover the fate of their friend.

When Kara felt the first strike of a rock beneath her feet, she struggled to stand, shifting her hold on Gimli as she passed the boy's body over to Fili, who stood up and carried him towards those waiting anxiously on the shore. Now left alone, Kara fought to stay upright, stumbling over rocks as she made her way forward, shivering now as the surge of energy the danger had afforded her began to wear off.

"Bring him here!" Oin called, having been rushed to the shore after Melind had raised the alarm. "Lay him down so I can get a look at him."

Fili did as directed, then stepped away, allowing others to move in to tend to the child. He caught a glimpse of Gloin, and his wife Dena, both rushing towards them as he turned, both wearing identical looks of terror. Knowing he was of no further use, he headed back into the water, eager to get to Kara.

When he saw her stumbling and fighting to stay upright, he hurried to her side, lifting her up into his arms as he exited the water. Setting her down on a large piece of driftwood, Fili wrapped his arms around her in an effort to stop her from shaking. Without even being told, Kili was instantly at his side, removing his own fur cloak from his shoulders and wrapping it around the shivering couple. It helped a little, yet Fili knew he needed to get Kara out of her wet clothes soon. Still, neither one wished to leave until they knew of Gimli's condition.

From where they sat, they could see Oin leaning over the boy, pressing on his chest and turning his head to expel the water from his lungs. Everyone was still holding their breath, with Dena weeping loudly, and calling out to Odin to let her son live. It was a few tense moments before the boy began to sputter, coughing up seawater as he gasped for air, making the crowd cry out in joy. Fili felt Kara go limp in his arms, her relief at seeing the boy alive quite evident.

"You were very brave, my little raven," Fili whispered in her ear. "You saved his life."

"I'm glad," she said, her voice growing weaker as her strength left her. "I would not have ever wished harm on the lad."

"We need to get you to the bath house and warm you up," Fili insisted, moving to stand and bringing her with him.

"Not until we know for sure that he is all right," Kara protested, forcing him to stay put. "I need to see for myself."

By now, the young boy had his eyes open, and was sitting up, supported by the loving arms of his mother. Oin was still fussing over him, dabbing at his forehead and asking him questions in order to ascertain the lad's health. Yet, it was Gloin who looked as if he were in need of medical attention, the poor man's face as white as snow, and swaying just a bit where he knelt. Thankfully, Thorin stepped in and took ahold of his shoulders, steadying him as he spoke quietly to his cousin.

"The lad will be fine," Oin announced at last, causing all to breath a sigh of relief. "He's just got a knock on the head and a bit of water still inside him, but I believe he'll make a full recovery. But right now, he needs dry clothes and a warm bed." At this, Gloin seemed to snap out of his trance and rushed forward, scooping his son into his arms as he, Dena, Oin, and the rest of the crowd began to make their way back towards the city gates.

"There, satisfied?" Fili asked, no longer willing to wait another moment to get Kara to the bath house. "Gimli will recover, but now we must see to your care." Once more he scooped her up and began to carry her away from the shore. Kili was at his brother's side, and he was soon joined by Thorin.

"We are in your debt, woman, for saving the life of our little cousin," the Jarl told her as they walked. "You did a fine thing today, and it will not be forgotten."

"I…I'm…just glad…I could…help," Kara said, her teeth now chattering so hard she worried they might break.

"Kili, go to the house and fetch fresh clothes for Fili and Kara," Thorin instructed. "I will go with the lad and see that he and his family have all they need." He then laid his hand on Kara's arm, giving it a reassuring pat before he veered off, following after the crowd. Kili also took off running, eager to offer assistance to his brother in any way.

"That is quite impressive, Kara," Fili grinned, pushing himself to walk even faster as the bath house came into view. "Not many receive such words of praise from Thorin. You should be very proud of your actions today…I know that I am."

"I…only did what…needed to be done," she assured him, her cheeks now growing a darker shade of red, even more so than they already were from the cold.

"And that's what makes you special," Fili agreed, as he kicked open the door and strode inside, shutting it behind him the same way. Not even bothering to undress, since their clothes were already wet, he walked directly into the water, Kara still safe in his arms.

She gave a slight gasp as the warm water pricked her skin, making it feel like tiny needles were jabbing her everywhere, but in a few moments, the soothing heat penetrated far enough to make her relax.

"Does that feel better?" Fili asked, seeing the look of peace that washed over her face.

"It feels marvelous," she nodded, her teeth at last ceasing to chatter. "I had become used to the cold temperature of the water when I was just standing in it, but being completely submerged in it was a bit too much."

"You were not lying when you said you were a fine swimmer," Fili complimented, easing her back against the side of the pool and setting her on an outcropping of smooth rocks. "I doubt the strongest among us could have done better."

"I was just so afraid I would be too late," she said with a shiver, this one having nothing to do with the temperature. "Even if Gimli doesn't like me…I would have been devastated if he had drowned."

"As would his parents," Fili agreed. "And I am willing to bet that Gloin will no longer be holding that crack on the head against you after this. We may appear fierce, but there is nothing a Viking holds more dear than his family…especially his children."

"I could tell," she nodded, recalling the sight of Gloin looking so fragile while waiting for his son to respond. She was quiet for a bit, thinking of all the things that might have gone wrong, when she heard Fili start to laugh. It was an odd sound, considering the traumatic event they had just been through. "What's so funny?" Kara demanded, looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

"I was just thinking," he told her, unable to wipe the smile off his face. "You had said you were going to catch the biggest fish I'd ever seen…and I have to say, Gimli sure fits that description."

Kara stared at Fili for a good ten seconds before she broke out laughing as well, unable to stop herself.

"I'll have you know, I _did_ catch a fish!" she told him after a few moments. "And it was very big too. However, in all the excitement, I have no idea what became of it."

"Sure…" Fili said, sounding as if he didn't truly believe her. "I think this whole saving Gimli thing just saved you from having to admit that you failed to catch a single thing."

"But I did!" she insisted, now growing angry at his lack of faith. "I speared it and everything! I did!" Yet when he just grinned at her, she drew back her hand and slapped at the water, showering him with droplets. "I DID!"

"Did what?" Kili asked, having walked in just then, carrying an armload of clothes for them to put on.

"I caught a fish today…and not just Gimli!" Kara asserted. "You can ask Melind."

"I don't have to ask," Kili smiled. "She dropped it, along with your others things, by the longhouse while I was gathering your clothes. And while it's not big enough for all five of us, it was a very impressive fish."

"SEE!" Kara said with a wide grin. "And I would have caught more if I hadn't been interrupted."

"I believe you," Fili laughed, moving over to her as he placed a little kiss on the tip of her nose. "You are indeed a very capable woman, Kara Morgenstern. And I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Really?" she asked, looking shocked by his words.

"Really," he nodded, taking her hand and leading her out of the water and up onto shore. "Kili, you best head on out, I don't think Kara wants to get dressed with you standing around."

"Why not?" he asked, giving Kara a wily grin. "I promise to only look at the parts of her I own."

"OUT, BROTHER!" Fili yelled, though his lips remained upturned in a smile.

"Fine, fine, I'm going," Kili huffed. "Can't either of you take a joke?" Still, he headed out the door, leaving a blushing Kara and a laughing Fili behind.

"Do you need me to help you?" Fili asked, his tone turning serious. "I really should take a look at your back. All that exertion, not to mention the water, might have reopened your wound."

"I…I think I could use a bit of help," she nodded shyly, already feeling as if her dress was made of lead. She had no idea how much water a wool dress could retain, and now understood why it had worn her out so much when she was trying to swim to shore. Turning around, she pulled her wet hair aside, offering him access to the strings in the back. "Just…no peeking."

"Of course," he smiled, stepping forward and tugging at the lacings that held her dress together. When he had it loose enough, he slipped it off her shoulders, pulling it down as far as her waist. Fili couldn't help but enjoy the sight of her soft creamy skin, daring to let his fingers trace down the sides of her arms as his eyes fell upon the scar running up her back. It looked a bit red, the scab having broken loose in one or two places, but there was no blood, which made Fili feel better. "I don't think you need to worry too much, but we will be sure to put more salve on it when we get back, just to make sure it does not become infected. The water in the spring should help some, but it's best we try and keep it dry for another day or so."

Reaching down, Fili picked up one of the drying cloths and began to dab at her wound, doing his best to wick away the water that remained on her skin. He had to force himself not to lean in and kiss her shoulder, or to lean even farther in and peek around to catch a glimpse of her front. If the sight of her back sent fire through his veins, he could only imagine what things seeing all of her would do to him.

"If…if you will hand me my dress, I will slip it on," she told him, her voice somewhat nervous over the length of time she had been standing there with her arms covering her exposed chest.

"Yes, of course," he agreed, doing his best to rein in his lustful thoughts. Reaching over, he picked up the garment Kili had brought and held it out to her, immediately turning his back to her before he lost all sense of control. "Go ahead, I'm not looking," he assured her.

As he stood there, Fili listened to the sounds of her changing, of the wet dress sloshing to the floor, the rustle of the drying cloth being used on her skin, as well as the swooshing sound of her new dress being slipped over her head. When he knew it was safe to turn around he did, watching as she ran the cloth over her hair in an attempt to dry it.

"Now, your turn," she insisted, also turning around.

"You know…you don't need to do that if you don't want to," Fili informed her, already shedding his clothes in exchange for dry ones. "I'm not shy."

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that," she told him with a roll of her eyes.

"And if you wish to watch, I would not be opposed," he continued, temping her to be naughty.

"But I would!" Kara stated.

"Would it change your mind if I came to _you_ on bended knee?" he inquired.

For some reason, the idea of him, down on one knee popped into her mind, the quintessential picture of a man proposing to his bride. And while the thought caused her heart to leap, it was quickly followed by a dull ache, knowing that Fili would never…no, _could_ never, ask her to be his wife. He was destined to marry a woman from his own lands, a shield maiden who would bear him many children. And where would that leave her? Forever as a slave, either as Fili's thrall…or another's. For she knew after hearing of Dis' experience, her son would never treat his potential wife in that manner, thus leaving her out in the cold, so to speak. No…it would make no difference if Fili came to her on bended knee, for it would mean nothing.

"I think we should finish dressing and leave," she told him quietly, her head bowed in grief. "I'm growing very tired."

Fili could instantly tell that something had changed, their light banter having morphed into something more serious. He had not meant to upset Kara, and he wished he knew what was going on in that lovely head of hers. Had he offended her? Pressed too hard? Women were a mystery, that was for sure.

"All right," Fili agreed, figuring it was best to let the subject drop…for now. He then emptied one of the baskets of the bathing supplies and piled their wet clothes inside, gesturing towards the door as he led them out.

* * *

 **So for those who were wondering, THAT was the final 'fish' I had to fry before Thranduil arrives. ha ha.**

 **How did Kara do? Think Gimli will forgive her now?**

 **And wasn't Fili sweet again...and Kili was adorably silly?**

 **Fili was right...she sure caught a whopper of a fish. ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Bookworm18:** Conflicted, are ya? Well, don't worry, I have it all in hand, and they will dance around each other for a bit longer before anyone gives in. ha ha. I believe you are correct, that birthmark (that no one but Fili has yet to see) sure could be something important. Thanks so much for the nice review! T.O.W.G.

 **abc:** Yes, the daddy side of Fili is showing through, I hope Kara got an eye-full. ha ha. And hey, when it is cold and there's nothing to do, why not throw a Viking party!? Kara's resolve is starting to weaken...wonder how long she WILL last. ha ha. Thanks.


	26. Chapter 26

.

 **Monday's here...and so is Thranduil!**

 **.**

 **Oh...and this is my longest chapter so far! Enjoy.  
**

 **.**

 **Chapter 26**

 **~X~**

* * *

The sun was just starting to set as they headed up the street, bathing the sky in an amazing swath of yellow and orange, nearly taking Kara's breath away at the beautiful sight. She had seen many sunsets in her life, but she couldn't recall a more stunning one than this, and for some reason she felt it had much to do with where she was… _and who she was with._ Being taken by these Vikings had changed her life a great deal, and not all for the bad. Kara found she appreciated the little things more now…a sunset, a sensible dress, a warm pair of boots, and good food.

But most of all, she saw how these heathens cherished family and friends, their love for each other so easily displayed, where her people were more austere. Other than her parents, she could not recall the last time anyone had ever treated her with affection, or offered her a consoling hug. Yet, today, many of the village had come running when one of their own was in danger, and even a strong warrior like Gloin had been reduced to tears in front of all, with no one chiding him for it. Perhaps these people were not quite the barbarians everyone suspected. For they were not strangers to love…and the very kind that Kara had longed for since the death of her parents.

"Is everything all right?" Fili asked, having become concerned over Kara's prolonged silence. "Are you in pain?" He reached out and gently touched her back, thinking perhaps her wound was bothering her.

"No…I was just thinking," she assured him. "I was hoping that little Gimli was better," Kara said, and while it wasn't exactly what had been on her mind, she _was_ worried about the lad.

"I'm sure he's already bouncing around again, with Dena pulling out her hair in an effort to keep him in bed," Fili smiled, knowing his little cousin quite well. "Thorin will know more, and we can ask him when we get back to the house." And taking her hand in his, he led them through the streets until the longhouse came into sight.

Just as Fili predicted, Thorin was indeed inside, sitting in his favorite chair with Kili beside him. Dis was standing nearby, listening intently as they described what had happened with Gimli and Kara. When the door opened, her head swiveled around, a look of relief on her face as she hurried forward.

"Thank goodness you were there, Kara," she said, grasping her by the shoulders and pulling her into a warm embrace. "I don't even want to imagine what would have happened if you hadn't gone fishing."

"And it looks like I was wrong," Fili grinned, doing his best to alleviate the worry on his mother's face. "Kara _did_ catch a big fish today, only this one went by the name of Gimli."

This had both Kili and Thorin laughing, and after a few moments, even Dis joined in, the fear in her eyes quickly washed away.

"And the lad is fine," Thorin assured everyone present. "Oin says the bump he got will be sore for a day or so, but no true damage was done."

"He must have inherited a hard head from his father," Kili joked.

"And the resilience of his mother," Dis stated, always having admired Dena's strong nature and kind spirit. "I'll go visit them tomorrow and see if they are in need of anything." She then looked over at Kara once more, giving her a warm smile. "But for now, I think a celebratory dinner is in order. One that will include that fine fish Melind dropped off. Not bad for your first try."

Kara grinned at the compliment, recalling how not long ago, such words from Dis' mouth would have been unheard of. But it was a smug smile that she gave Fili, causing him to roll his eyes at her gesture.

.

.

So, dinner was prepared, and when it came time to sit down to eat, everyone was surprised that Dis insisted that Kara join them at the table. No one argued with her, of course, and even Thorin seemed pleased by the seating arrangement. Fili gave her a wide grin and reached under the table to squeeze her hand, making her blush just a little. And though everyone received a small bite of the fish, the majority of the meal was provided thanks to Kili's hunting skills once again. Still, Kara couldn't have been more proud of herself if she tried, for while saving Gimli had been the highlight of the day…the fish she caught was a very close second.

They had just finished their meal, and Kara had stood to clear the table, when there came a knock at the door. Kili rose and answered it, finding Gloin standing on the other side, asking for permission to enter.

"Of course, Cousin," Kili said, stepping aside and allowing the man to come in. He looked somewhat hesitant, and was carrying a large sack over his shoulder, and another smaller bundle in his other hand. "You know you are always welcome."

"How is little Gimli?" was the first question out of Dis' mouth, the mother in her coming to the fore.

"A bit shaken up, but otherwise, he's fine," the red-bearded man assured them with a relieved smile. "Oin said to keep him awake for a bit, and to watch him carefully, but so far he's been the same old Gimli…wild and rambunctious."

"That's good to hear," Fili nodded, happy over such news. "So, what brings you here tonight, shouldn't you be home helping Dena corral the lad?"

"Aye, he is a handful," Gloin agreed. "But I wanted to come and speak to your thrall," he revealed, his eyes now turning to where Kara stood, the stack of dishes still in her hand.

"To…to me?" she asked, looking over at Fili a bit nervously.

"Yes, I want to thank you for what you did today," the Viking began, stepping closer to her as he laid the sack he carried onto the table. "My lad would have drowned for sure if you hadn't jumped in like you did. My Dena wanted me to convey her gratitude as well, and asked me to bring you these." Here he handed Kara the smaller package, waiting while she set the dishes down in order to take it. Unsure what else to do, she pulled on the twine holding the cloth around the gift, folding it back to reveal not one, but two, new dresses.

"Oh…these are beautiful," Kara gasped, more than happy to have extra clothes, since her only spare still needed to be stitched up where Detlef had cut it. "Thank you very much."

"It's the least we could do, lassie," Gloin said with a smile. He then turned and opened the sack on the table, revealing what looked to be a large chunk of deer meat from a recent kill. "It's not much, but it should feed your household for a day or so."

"You didn't need to go to such trouble," Thorin told the man. "Though we appreciate the gesture nonetheless. You are very generous."

"My family means everything to me, and I will never forget what was done today to save my little Gimli's life," Gloin insisted, receiving a nod of understanding from the Jarl. Yet, then he turned his eyes on the blond warrior. "And so, in addition, Dena and I talked it over and we would like to offer to buy Kara from you, Fili. She would be treated kindly, given much more freedom and respect than a normal thrall, and I promise that she will never come to harm while she lives under our roof."

"You…you want to _buy_ me?" Kara gasped, nearly dropping her new dresses in shock. _Would Fili sell her?_ Would she now be living with Gloin and _his_ family?

"I appreciate your offer, as well as your reasons for doing so, but the answer is no, Cousin," Fili was quick to state, his tone perhaps a bit harsher than he had intended.

"I'm willing to pay what you originally did for her," Gloin insisted, reaching into his coat and pulling out a bag of coins, the money inside jingling a bit as he did. "I won't see you taking a loss on the deal."

This was now getting serious, causing Kara to begin to panic. She didn't want to go live anywhere else. And while Gloin seemed genuine in his offer, and appeared to be happy with his wife, how was she to know that he wouldn't expect her to serve as a bed-slave in _his_ house? Most of the village, as well as half the household, already thought that's what she was…so the idea was not out of the realm of possibilities. Kara, wanting to get her opinion in on the subject, approached Fili from behind, placing her hand on his shoulder gently.

"Fili…I…" she got no further, for at this he rounded on her, his face hard and firm, causing her to take a step backwards.

"UPSTAIRS NOW, WOMAN!" he ordered, pointing in the direction he wanted her to go so that there was no misunderstanding. "Get in my room and stay there, do you hear me!"

Fili had not spoken to her so harshly since the first days she had arrived, and he had not referred to her as _woman_ since he had begun calling her Kara. She could see that the others in the room were shocked by his anger as well, yet no one said a word. Thus, without any other recourse, Kara fled, all but racing up the stairs and into the room, leaving the curtain swinging back and forth from her hasty exit.

At this, Fili turned back to Gloin, his expression still severe, yet he was able to calm his voice just a bit.

"I said, she's _not_ for sale!" Fili reiterated through grit teeth, his manner and tone leaving no doubt about how he felt on the subject.

Yet, while all believed that Gloin might become offended by Fili's words and tone, instead…he grinned.

"I honestly didn't think you would be, lad," he chuckled, reaching out and placing a hand on his kin's shoulder. "But I had no idea you would object this strongly. Might I detect some feelings for the pretty wench brewing within you?" When Fili's mouth simply dropped open and no words came out, the burly man only laughed harder. "Don't worry, I won't be asking again, but Dena insisted that I offer to buy her from you out of gratitude for what she did. We honestly are in her debt…and yours as well for bringing her here." He then patted the bag holding the hunk of meat. "Enjoy it with our thanks." And then he left, leaving the room in deadly silence.

"Is…is this true, Fili?" Dis began, her tone oddly unreadable. "Is what Gloin said correct?"

"You know it can't be, nephew," Thorin broke in, nothing but conviction in his tone. "You are my heir, you must marry a lass of your own kind…not a foreigner. The law won't allow it."

"I KNOW!" Fili barked, turning to face his mother and uncle. "He is mistaken. Yes, it is true that I don't wish for Kara to be sold to another, but I have no designs of taking her as a wife." This was true, for no matter how much he found himself wishing to do just that, he knew it was impossible. Thorin was right. I could never be. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to bed."

"If you're even allowed inside the room after _that_ little scene," Kili mumbled, not at all happy with how his brother had spoken to Kara.

"Shut your yap, Kili," Fili huffed, turning and heading up the stairs.

"If she refuses to share a bed with you, brother, you can always send her to my room," he called after him.

"I said SHUT UP!" he growled, stomping into his room without another word.

"My, my…so touchy," Kili snickered, always loving how he could rile his brother.

"That's enough," Thorin snapped, reaching out and slapping the back of Kili's head. "This is no laughing matter!"

"It certainly is not," Dis agreed, yet as she let her gaze drift to where her eldest son had just disappeared, she found she wasn't fully convinced of Fili's declaration…not by a long shot. Yet what surprised her more was the fact that she wasn't exactly opposed to the idea either, regardless of the implications. How strange.

.

.

Kara had entered the room, tossed the dresses aside, and threw herself on the bed, burying her face in the pillow and let herself cry. It had been a very emotional day, and this last bit had been the final straw. She was so conflicted, so confused, and yet, she had realized when Gloin made his offer that she had not wanted to leave Fili's side… _ever!_ Was that why she was now reduced to a mess of tears, because she knew that could never truly happen? That one day he would marry, that he would have to put her aside and give his devotion to another? When did it become so important that Fili loved her? And did that mean that she loved him in return? Her captor, the man who had stolen her from her former life. Kara didn't know what to do.

"Kara?" came Fili's voice from behind her, causing her to sit up and attempt to wipe the tears from her eyes before he saw. Yet, it was useless, he knew she had been crying, so she simply scooted over to sit on the edge of the bed, her hands in her lap and her head bowed.

Fili walked around and sat down beside her, their shoulders touching as he reached out and tipped her chin up so that she was looking at him. She tried to pull away, but he wasn't having any of it.

"I'm sorry I spoke to you that way, Kara…truly I am," he confessed, his voice low and sincere. "He just…well, he caught me off guard with his offer to buy you, and I didn't know what to say." Fili let his thumb graze over her cheek, wiping a tear away as it fell from her eye. "And I'm sorry I am not generous enough to let you go, even if your life would have improved considerably living with them and not me. I just couldn't let…" Here she cut him off.

"You thought I _wanted_ to live with them?" she gasped, noticing how dejected he appeared.

"Wasn't that what you were going to say down there…that you _wanted_ him to buy you?" Fili questioned. "Gloin and Dena are very kind, and after what you did to save Gimli, I know they would have treated you like family. I felt like a heel saying no, but I just couldn't do it, Kara…I couldn't."

"And I didn't want you to!" she blurted out, grabbing onto his arm tightly for emphasis. "I honestly don't know what I want any more, Fili…but I know for certain that I don't want to leave you."

"You don't?" he could feel his heart start to beat again, as if until now it had inexplicably stopped.

"No, and I know it makes no sense, but it's the truth," she said, leaning her head against his shoulder as she stared at the wall without seeing it. "I hated this place when I first arrived…hated the people, _hated you_. But now, looking back, I hated my life before even more. I know you aren't supposed to, but you offered me a voice…you listen to what I say and take my thoughts into consideration as much as is allowed. I might be your slave…but you have not treated me like one for a while now, and I truly appreciate it. I'm beginning to think I could make a life here, living and working among your people, and not miss anything I left behind."

"Do you mean it, Kara…do you truly mean it?" Fili questioned, looking down at her with shock filled eyes. "Because if so, I promise to make sure you never regret your decision. I will always take care of you, see that you are happy and safe."

"Until you marry?" she responded, glancing up at him with pain in her eyes. "Until you are required to take a wife from among _your_ people and fulfill your destiny as the future Jarl?"

"Kara, that won't be for a long, long time," he insisted, desperate to ease her mind.

"But it _will_ happen," Kara continued.

"I would change things if I could, you must know that," Fili promised, the truth reflecting in his eyes.

"But you cannot," she sighed, resigned to this fact. "And I cannot give myself to a man who is not my husband. I was raised differently, Fili, and I can't abandon my code of ethics so easily. I would hate myself…and then come to hate you. I don't want that, nor do you deserve it."

"So…you are saying you want to stay with me, but only as a thrall, nothing more?" This hurt Fili to the core, tearing at his insides like the claws of a bear.

"I don't see how it could ever be different," she moaned, falling back against the bed as she brought her hands up to cover her eyes. "I don't know how to fix this, Fili… _I don't!"_

Leaning back himself, he laid there next to her, his hands folded over his stomach, looking at the ceiling as if it might reveal the solution. Yet, no matter how long he stared…the problem remained.

"I cannot abandon my destiny…I cannot forfeit my place as heir to Thorin," Fili said with a heavy sigh.

"And I wouldn't expect you to," Kara assured him.

"I can't let you go either," he said next, his tone just as firm. "I can't just set you free and send you home."

"Again…I don't want you to," she reminded him. "Yet, I'm not sure being around you like this is healthy either. It will only torment me, being so close to something I simply cannot have."

"And you think is hasn't been uncomfortable for me as well?" he scoffed, recalling all the nights he lay there in agony, unable to find release for his desires for her.

"I don't want you to be in pain, Fili!" she gasped, sitting up as she turned to stare at him in anguish. "I never want that for you. But I don't know what to do about it!"

"Then…let's not do anything, for now," he suggested, sitting up as well and taking her hand in his. "For no matter what, there is nothing that _can_ be accomplished before spring. The first snowfall will come soon and we will be land-locked for several long months, unable to sail west or journey far. I will not pressure you into changing your mind, or going against your moral code…yet I _do_ ask that you give me the chance to show you just how good we could be together. I will keep my promise, I will not touch you inappropriately, but let me spoil you as I would if you _were_ my woman, and prove to you how I truly feel. Will you let me do this, Kara…please?"

Part of her wanted to say no, to run sobbing from the room because she knew it would hurt far too much when the time came for him to put her aside. Yet, the other part, the one that couldn't stop staring into his blue eyes spoke the loudest, and it was screaming for her to say yes.

"I…I will," she nodded, feeling as if her fate had just been sealed by those two little words. Kara knew the pain of loss…but could she live through it again, with Fili? And what if she gave in? What if she lost herself in the whirlwind of emotions that was battering her on all sides and succumbed to his, _and her_ , ultimate desire? For no matter how much she tried to deny it, Kara did desire Fili.

"Thank you, my little raven," he smiled, reaching up to cup her cheek tenderly. "You will not be sorry."

"I know," she nodded, though in her heart she already was. Not sorry she said yes, but sorry that none of her new found dreams would ever come true. Fili could never truly be hers. But for a while…she would content herself with pretending.

"May I kiss you?" he asked, desperate to feel her lips upon his. "I won't go any further, I swear."

"Because a kiss is not touching…its caressing?' she said with a sly smile, repeating his own words back to him.

"Exactly," he grinned, leaning in and covering her mouth with his own. It was a slow, soft kiss, one filled with tenderness so as not to frighten her, and yet, Fili could feel the need within him quickly growing. She was like air to him, or water…something necessary and essential to his survival. And as he pulled back and stared into her dark and dreamy eyes, he knew that giving her up had never been, and would never be, an option.

He only had to find a way to solve this whole mess… _somehow_.

.

.

That night, and the following day went by with ease, not only had Fili and Kara reached an understanding, but she noticed that many in the village treated her differently as well. Instead of ignoring her, or even scowling in her direction as she passed, many now smiled, and even offer a hello to her. It would appear that news of her rescuing little Gimli had spread, and she was now regarded a bit higher than the other thralls.

"I even heard some of the shield maidens talking about you this morning…and they all had very nice things to say!" Melind told her as they sat side by side, milking the goats.

"That's nice…but it wasn't why I did it," she insisted.

"Oh, I know that, and so do a lot of others, but regardless, you are the talk of the village today," Melind grinned. "That, _and_ Jarl Thranduil's arrival tomorrow. I think everyone is a bit on edge because of it."

"I know that Jarl Thorin is," Kara nodded, recalling how he was up and gone even before Dis had time to make him some breakfast. "Not to mention, Fili and Kili…all three of them are doing everything they can to assure that if it's a trap, they will not be caught unprepared."

"I'm not worried, for Thranduil would be a fool to attempt some kind of attack on Erebor," she stated firmly. "I've traveled to many villages with Gier, and this has to be the safest one I've ever been in. I'm just curious as to what proposition he has to offer Jarl Thorin."

"I guess we will find out soon enough," Kara said with a shrug. She couldn't help but be concerned, since the stress that radiated off of the three males in the house was infectious. Still, she trusted Fili, and he had told her not to worry.

.

.

The following day, Kara raced through her chores, eager to have everything done before the important delegation from Mirkwood arrived. She, of course, would have to stand in the far corner of the meeting hall, if she was allowed in at all, but that was fine with her. The last thing she wanted was to draw any undue attention to herself. Kara had just been moved up a step on the social ladder, and she was not about to do anything that could jeopardize that accidentally.

She and Fili had also been getting along quite well, with soft looks exchanged throughout the day whenever they happen to run into each other. Yet, it was the nights that Kara looked forward to the most, when it was just the two of them, and their conversations were more personal. She was learning more and more about his culture, and he continually asked about her past. It felt good to have someone interested in her, not her title or the position her family lineage could offer them, but her. Fili made her feel special, something Kara hadn't experienced since the death of her mother.

She was just carrying the basket of eggs she had gathered that morning, the chickens beginning to lay less and less as the days grew shorter and colder, when there came the sound of horns.

 _Thranduil and his company had arrived!_

Racing towards the longhouse, Kara quickly set her basket on the table and hurried back out, hoping to spot this mysterious Jarl as he entered. Melind found her among the throng of villagers, she too eager to see what was going to happen, as the two of them climbed on top of a wooden bench so they could see over the crowd. Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Dis were waiting for their guests inside the meeting house, more than likely dressed in their very best, with their many sharpened weapons on display as a sign of strength and majesty. Not that any of them needed such things to impress, for each exuded authority just as they were.

"Look…he's so tall!" Melind whispered, pointing to the man in front, his long white-blond hair flowing freely in the light breeze.

"But not half as broad shouldered as Fili," Kara pointed out, a touch of pride in her voice. "They all look to be more…more… _spry_ , however." For indeed they were, the warriors from Mirkwood much thinner and leggy than those of Erebor. Still, she figured they would need more agility since they lived in a forest, and didn't sail the seas.

"And look at their faces! No beards!" Melind pointed out, as if she found it distasteful. "Though, I understand they favor the bow and arrow over swords, and one can't shoot very easily with long facial hair. I also hear their kind have lived among the trees so long that they spend half their time in them, so I would guess they can't be as bulky and muscular," she added with a shrug. "I wonder who that one just behind the Jarl is…they look a lot alike."

"Fili said that Thranduil has a son, but he never mentioned his name," Kara informed her. "That's probably him…don't you think?"

"I would imagine," she nodded. "It doesn't look as if they brought enough warriors to make an attack."

"I would hope not, since before they would enter the gates, Fili said they would insist on a trade of men," Kara went on to relate. "Both Balin and Dwalin would be offered up in exchange, remaining outside with the rest of Thranduil's men to ensure that nothing bad befell them while inside Erebor."

"That's smart," Melind agreed.

"And scary too," she added. "I've kind of grown fond of Balin…and Dwalin too, even if he can seem a bit gruff at times."

"Jarl Thorin would never let anything bad happen to them, I'm sure," Melind said with confidence.

"Come on, let's go see if we can find a spot where we can hear what they are saying inside the meeting house," Kara urged, jumping down off the bench and following the crowd.

.

.

It didn't take long for Thranduil and his group to reach the longhouse, their horses being taken away to be fed and watered while the Mirkwood Jarl was escorted inside. The hall quickly filled up, with Kara and Melind only just managing to squeeze in and remain unnoticed in a back corner, standing on another bench so they could see over the tall Vikings that surrounded them.

"Welcome, Jarl Thranduil," Thorin's voice boomed out over the crowd as he greeted the visiting leader. "It has been many years since your people have dared to set foot inside Erebor…I do hope this is the beginning of a new and peaceful era."

Kara knew that their Jarl spoke the truth, he _did_ want peace, for a leader who only desired war was not a good leader at all. She had also been witness to Thorin, Fili, and Kili, staying up late into the night discussing ways to reconcile the former hostilities with their neighbors.

"It is my wish as well, Jarl Thorin," the tall blond stated, bowing slightly at the waist. "May I present my son and heir, Legolas." Here the young man at his side bowed as well, though unlike his father, he didn't seem as eager to do so.

"And this is my sister, Lady Dis…my nephew and heir, Fili, and his brother, Kili," Thorin introduced, gesturing to his family who sat and stood at his side.

Dis gave a short nod of greeting, while Fili remained stoic, not even flinching, and Kara could see that Kili was doing his best to imitate his brother, the two of them putting up a show of solidarity.

"It is a pleasure," Thranduil stated respectfully, before turning his attention solely back to Thorin. "What has brought me here this day is a wish to lay to rest any animosity that still lingers between Erebor and Mirkwood. I am honored that you chose to meet with me, for I do hope my proposal will be beneficial to both our people."

"As do I," Thorin nodded. At this, he stood from the chair he was sitting upon, and came down the few steps to Thranduil's level, the two of them just about eye to eye. "Please, have a seat, so we can speak." Here he gestured to a long table that had been placed near the center of the room, allowing Thranduil and Legolas to take up one side, while Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Dis occupied the other.

From her vantage point, Kara noted that Thranduil was careful to keep his men at his back, not foolish enough to sit down with any from Erebor behind him. Still, she didn't think Thorin had any intentions of playing false to his word, insuring their safety no matter where they sat. She also found it intriguing that neither leader chose to sequester themselves in a private chamber to talk, instead doing so out in the open for all to hear. Once more she laughed, thinking how her Uncle Edmond would never have handled court affairs this way, feeling as if his people were too far beneath him to ever understand, or merit, such proceedings.

"Please…speak your mind," Thorin offered, gesturing for Thranduil to begin.

"As you know, Jarl Thorin, for many years your people and mine have been at odds, and most of it due to a long standing feud between your grandfather and mine," Thranduil stated.

"Aye, it is true," the dark haired man nodded, a look of sadness touching his eyes. "And while I do not pretend to know the full story behind it all, you can be assured that I am willing to overlook any former slight. Provided that you too are able to set aside any hard feelings which took place before either of us were born."

Kara was instantly curious as to what this situation might have been, and what had caused such a rift between both kingdoms. She would have to remember to ask Fili if he knew later.

"Your people, as well as mine, tend to hold on to grudges for a long time," Thranduil agreed. "Yet, eventually they must come to an end, for the good of all concerned. Times are changing, new threats have come calling upon our shores, and we can no longer afford to fight among ourselves, Thorin. Thus, with your approval, I bid that we lay aside our grievances, and form a new alliance, one built on mutual gain, combined strength, and friendship. Will you agree to this?"

"I am certainly willing to _listen_ to your proposal," Thorin smiled, eager for this to work out, but not so foolish as to agree to anything without hearing it all spelled out first.

"We in Mirkwood have long relied on the forest to supply our needs and shelter us from attack, yet, as I said, times are changing and we can no longer sequester ourselves within its boundaries," Thranduil began. "My son and I have spoken of this at great length, and free trade with others is the only way we can continue to prosper and grow. And to do this, we will need access to the sea, as well as ships in order to ferry such goods. As non-sea faring folk, we are at a loss to how to accomplish this, as well as having no way to reach the sea except by crossing Erebor land." Here there was a murmur though the room, as many began to talk amongst themselves over this piece of news. "Of course we could go around your land, making our way to the north or south, but this would take weeks, making such travel imprudent. Thus, I am here to bargain for safe passage across your lands, as well as a small harbor in which to moor our ships."

"And where would you acquire these ships?" Thorin asked, his brows furrowing together. "You just claimed you had none."

"That is true, yet we do have plenty of timber with which to build them," Thranduil pointed out. "Thus, I offer you wood in trade to build more ships for yourself, _if_ you are willing to teach us the skills needed to make some of our own. And for the ability to cross your lands, as well as the offer of a safe harbor, my people are prepared to come to your aid should you ever be in need. Our swords, axes and bows will be at your disposal, as our ally and friends."

"That is indeed a very tempting offer, Jarl Thranduil," Thorin said, sitting back in his chair and stroking his beard in thought. "Timber suitable for building ships is a rare commodity these days. How many of your trees are you willing to part with, and will we be able to choose them ourselves, or simply take what you are offering to give?"

"As I stated, we have no skills at boat building, thus I will offer you the choice of which trees are necessary, providing that for each one _you_ cut, you point out the ones _we_ should select as well," Thranduil insisted. "I will guarantee you enough lumber over the next ten years to build fifty new longboats for raiding and trade. Is this enough to tempt you into agreeing to my proposal."

Now everyone in the room was speaking, marveling at the substantial offer put before their Jarl. Enough wood to build fifty ships was _more_ than generous… it was something Thorin could _not_ turn down. The dozen they had now were finely crafted and sea-worthy, but each year several were lost to the unforgiving sea or age and rot. Wood to build more had become scarce, since only the straightest trees could be used, and anywhere from fifty to eighty were required to do so. Thus, everyone in the room was anxious to hear Thorin's next words.

After being silent for a good long time, apparently trying to see this offer from every angle possible, Erebor's Jarl turned and looked first at Fili, receiving a nearly imperceptible nod of agreement from him. Next, he looked over at Kili and Dis, whereupon they too signaled their agreement.

"Your offer is indeed generous, Jarl Thranduil," Thorin said at last. "And I commend you on your farsightedness in seeing that isolation is not the answer when one wishes to thrive. In exchange for your promise of wood for fifty ships, we are willing to provide you not only safe passage across our lands, but a harbor and the know-how to build your own crafts. As for your offer of swords, and warriors to wield them, should our need arise…that too I gladly accept. For as I said, it is far better to unite against a common enemy, than to battle amongst ourselves. We are Northmen above all else…we are Odin's children, and should act as such."

"I agree," Thranduil said with what could almost have been considered a smile. "Then I propose we seal this bargain with a pledge of marriage, as our ancestors have done for years, bonding our families and kingdoms together under one united goal?"

"Seal it with a bond of marriage?" Thorin questioned, cocking his head to one side in confusion. "How do you imagine to accomplish this? For I know you have only the one son, and I have no daughters to offer, having never married myself. And while my sister has provided me with two fine heirs, as you can clearly see, they are not lasses either."

"Aye, I do indeed only have the one heir, though he has proven more loyal and brave than a hundred sons," Thranduil stated, giving Legolas a look of pride. "However, the son of my mother's sister was blessed with a daughter, and upon his death, I took the child in and raised her as if she were my own. It is _her_ hand I do offer to one of your heirs in order to seal this pact."

At this, Thranduil stood, with Legolas doing the same, and yet, anyone with eyes could see that the younger man was not pleased by this proposal, his face carved in a firm scowl. Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Dis all rose as well, with the Mirkwood Jarl gesturing for someone to come forth from the group of men who stood behind him. All watched as a cloaked figure stepped forward, reaching up with both hands as she lifted the hood from her head, revealing a stunningly beautiful maid with fire red hair, vibrant green eyes, and features that would take a man's breath away.

"This is Tauriel, and though not my own child, she is still of my bloodline and more than suitable to serve in this capacity," Thranduil continued, extending his hand and placing it gently on her back, urging her forward. "It is no small thing for me to part with one who has been like a daughter to me, yet she and I both agree upon the importance of such a union, and are willing to make the sacrifice…if you accept."

At this, the maiden raised her head, her eyes locking first with Fili's…and then Kili's, apparently knowing that with the utterance of only one word, she would soon be wed to one of them.

The only question was… _which one would it be?_

* * *

 **Hmmmmm, which one WILL it be? Only time, and Wednesday's chapter, will tell. ha ha. _  
_**

 **So, how do we all like Thranduil so far? And Legolas?**

 **What do you think of Thranduil's offer? Not too shabby looking by Thorin's way of thinking. Do you think he will agree to seal the deal with a marriage?**

 **And wasn't Gloin so sweet to want to buy Kara from Fili...and wasn't Fili's reaction a bit telling? I think the cat is out of the bag now! And while Thorin flipped out a bit, oddly enough...Dis did not. ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Yep, I've been dropping hints all along that Kara was a good swimmer, having grown up by the sea, and now that skill has come in handy. And as you just read, Gloin was indeed very grateful to her...and I'm sure Gimli will be as well...when he's allowed to get out of bed. ha ha. Very true, impressing the majestic Thorin is an accomplishment indeed. I do love how silly Kili can be...but I think now, things are going to get really serious for him. I think his life is about to be turned upside down. Thanks and see you on Wednesday.

 **Bookwoorm18:** I'm glad you think it keeps getting better. And as you can see, she wasn't exactly "rewarded" but she got to sit at the dinner table, eat her fish, and got offered to be bought by Gloin. Does that count? ha ha. Thanks.


	27. Chapter 27

.

 **Well, time to see what happens!**

 **Will Thorin insist that one of his nephews step up and be the sacrificial lamb? Will it be Fili...or Kili...or neither? Maybe Thorin will agree to marry Tauriel?**

 **Or no one? Read on and find out.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 27**

 **~X~**

* * *

From the second that Tauriel stepped forward and drew back her hood, Kili had been dumb-struck. If he were to sit and ponder for a week, he could not have dreamed up a more beautiful maiden, and in that moment, he knew he _had_ to have her. Thorin had assured him that he would not be offered up in marriage to seal this deal, but suddenly Kili found he wanted exactly that. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the fiery-haired maid, completely stunned by her beauty and grace, not to mention the obvious spirit and wisdom he saw reflecting in her eyes. She was perfect…and most of all, _she was perfect for him_!

"Thranduil," Thorin spoke up, wary about how the Mirkwood Jarl might respond to his words. "We are honored by the offer of this maiden's hand in marriage, however…" That was as far as he got, before Kili's hand came down upon his uncle's arm, silencing him.

"May I speak to you for a moment… _in private_?" Kili whispered, low enough so that no one else could hear.

"What? Now?" Thorin hissed, apparently not happy about the idea.

"Yes…it's important," Kili assured him, taking a step away and expecting his uncle to follow him.

Thorin stared at Kili for a moment longer and then turned to Thranduil, doing his best to look as if he were still in control.

"If you will pardon us, Jarl Thranduil," he said in a placating tone. "We will be back in a moment. In the meantime, might I offer you some ale?" Here he looked over at Dis, who immediately took action, calling for both ale and mugs to drink it from.

.

.

Kili led Thorin over to stand behind his throne, far enough away that no one would overhear them, yet not so far that he lost sight of the woman of his dreams. Fili, not willing to be left out of some secret conference, joined them, staring at his little brother as if he had lost his mind.

"What is so blasted important that you would interrupt negotiations this way?" Thorin demanded. "I already told you I would not offer you up as a sacrifice in order to seal this treaty. Did you think I would go back on my word?"

"But that's just it, Uncle," Kili all but begged. "I _want_ you to go agree to this."

"WHAT?" Fili balked. "You mean you want to marry the Mirkwood woman?"

"Yes! I do!" he insisted, looking much like a child begging to be allowed a forbidden treat.

"I don't understand, Kili," Thorin pressed. "No one will force you to do this, I will agree to the terms regardless, and I believe Thranduil will as well. There is no need for you to marry anyone."

"But I _want_ to marry her…truly I do!" Kili continued with conviction. "I don't know how to explain it, Uncle, but the moment I saw her, I knew that we were meant to be together…forever. I know it sounds crazy, but I'm certain that she's the one I was meant to be with. _Only her_. Please…try and understand."

The sad thing was, Thorin _did_ understand, and all too well. He too had once looked up on a lass and immediately knew in his heart that she was the only woman he would ever love. Yet, this brought about another fear, for much the same as it had been for him and his brother, Thorin could now see it could easily be the same for his two nephews. Might Fili _also_ desire this maid? She certainly fit the requirements for him to take as a wife, and perhaps this was the perfect opportunity to derail the obvious feelings he had begun to display towards Kara. Still, doing so would put enmity between the brothers, and Thorin wouldn't wish that kind of heart ache on either one of them. He himself had lived it… _was still living it_ , and he would be damned if he let such a thing happen again.

"I know what you're thinking, Uncle," Fili spoke in a hushed tone, obviously reading his mind. "And I assure you, this is not a repeat of what took place between you and Uncle Frerin over Aunt Olane."

Thorin just about swallowed his tongue when his nephew said this, staring at him as if he had grown a second head.

"You…you know? _How_?" he stammered, completely unsure if he should say another word, for fear of giving more away.

"Yes…we both know," Fili said, looking over at his brother who gave a sympathetic nod as well. "And before you ask, no it is not common knowledge. But to those who love you, your pain is very clear." Yet knowing that now was not the time to discuss this in great detail, Fili moved on to the more pressing point at hand. "However, even though Tauriel is a woman of our northern lands, thus making her an acceptable bride for me, be assured that I have no wish to take her as a wife." Here he gave Kili a sly smile. "If you desire her, Brother, then I happily step aside. She is a fine looking lass, I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Not even little bit," Kili grinned, yet his determination was written all over his face. "But I'm not about to let such an opportunity pass me by either. Will you arrange the match, Uncle? Will you do this for me?"

Thorin looked from one nephew to the next, still stunned over their knowledge about his secret love for Olane, as well as Kili's sudden desire to take a wife. And not just _any_ wife…the adoptive daughter of his onetime adversary. He wondered what Dis would have to say about this!

"Are you certain, Kili?" Thorin questioned. "Once the union is made, there will be no going back, for it would surely cause great offense and possibly cost us the treaty. Are you willing to stand by your choice? Without having even spoken to the maid yet?"

"It wouldn't matter if we talked for a hundred years, I would still know in my heart that _she_ is the only one for me," Kili insisted.

"Then so be it," Thorin agreed, still sounding somewhat unsure, but willing to stand by his nephews word. "Let us inform the others."

.

.

While this was all going on, Kara had waited in the back, her heart in her throat, realizing that there was a good chance that Fili could very well be betrothed in just a few minutes. This Tauriel was a lovely girl, there was no denying that, and she fit the one requirement a woman would need to marry a Jarl. She was a Northwoman. She was of Fili's own kind…unlike her, and as Kara watched the three men return to the table, she grew fearful of what might soon be announced.

.

.

"Jarl Thranduil," Thorin began stepping off the dais and back to where the Mirkwood leader waited. "I have spoken to my nephews, and while both find the maid more than acceptable, I would offer her the hand of my youngest, Kili, as a husband…if she be willing."

"YOU WHAT?" came Dis' cry of outrage, not having been privy to any of the conversation held off to the side.

"Peace, Mother," Fili insisted, taking hold of her arm and pulling her back a step or two. "It's what Kili wants…trust me."

Though she still looked as if she were about to explode, Dis did indeed hold her tongue, glaring at both her brother and youngest son, her expression promising retribution.

Thranduil eyed Kili for a moment, sizing up the man to see if he was worthy, and finding nothing objectionable, turned to look at Tauriel.

"The choice is yours," he told her solemnly. "Do you agree to taking this man as your husband?"

"You do _not_ have to do this!" Legolas spoke up, stepping closer to the red-haired lass and taking hold of her arm protectively.

"Legolas! Be silent!" Thranduil hissed, rolling his eyes at his son's outburst.

"No, Father, I will not! Our offer is more than fair without having to form an alliance by marriage with them." The younger man looked down at Tauriel, his eyes softening. "No one will force you into anything you do not wish…I will see to that."

Tauriel was quiet for a few moments, her gaze going from Legolas, to Thranduil, and then settling on the dark-haired warrior who stood before her. She would be lying if she said she hadn't been instantly attracted to him the moment she had entered the room. His brother was equally handsome, both impressively built, but for some reason, it had been the darker one that had captured her attention…and now _he_ was the one she was being offered to in marriage. Tauriel wasn't sure what it was, something about his eyes perhaps, the way they sparkled with a mixture of boyish mirth and manly confidence. She had long fought against those urging her to find a mate, seeing none of the men from her own village as suitable.

For in Mirkwood, the women were not allowed to fight, not allowed to lead, or even permitted to hunt like the men. And as much as Tauriel loved her adoptive father and brother, she knew in her heart that she wanted more than what her isolated village had to offer…she desired freedom. Marriage to a man from Erebor might not sound like the way to gain such a thing, but Tauriel knew that here they viewed their women differently. Here, females could stand beside the men and raise their sword, could defend their homes, their families, and do more than tend the cook fires and mind the children. And looking into the eyes of the Jarl's nephew, Tauriel somehow believed that she would receive exactly this from him.

"I accept," she stated without wavering, her voice loud and clear.

Kili couldn't help but smile widely at her words, feeling as if he had just been giving the greatest gift of his life. He also found her voice as beautiful as her features, and couldn't wait to hear it whispering his name in the dark of his room. He simply couldn't believe his good fortune.

"As do I, fair lady," he spoke up, placing his hand over his heart and bowing low before her. He hoped he was expressing himself well enough, putting any fears she might have to rest. "I am deeply honored by your acceptance, and do hereby swear to be a good and kind husband to you."

"Then it is settled," Thranduil announced, though he looked saddened in saying so. It was obvious that he would miss his adoptive daughter greatly. "When can the marriage take place, for the snows are coming and I would not wish to delay our journey back much longer."

"Well…as today is Friday, we could either do it tonight, or wait until next week," Thorin offered, having already planned a feast in honor of their guests. It would literally kill two birds with one stone, and get things settled all the sooner.

"FATHER, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Legolas spoke up in horror. "You would hand Tauriel off so quickly? What do we even know of this… _man_?" Here he gestured towards Kili, his expression leaving one to believe he had smelled something foul.

"Can't we all be friends here?" Kili asked, hating the way the two men seemed to be pulling Tauriel in separate directions, when all he wanted was for her to say yes.

"You are no friend of mine!" Legolas growled. "And if I had my way, no offer of marriage would have been made in the first place!"

"But it was!" Tauriel spoke up, her tone now angry as well, yet it would appear that it was aimed at her adoptive brother alone. "This is _my_ decision, and no one else's!" At this, she turned and looked directly at Kili, her expression softening somewhat, yet her determination remained. "Tonight is acceptable…if it is also agreeable to my proposed husband."

"It most assuredly is, Lady Tauriel," Kili said without hesitation.

"Then it shall be so," Thorin nodded, giving Legolas a look that dared him to speak out again. "We will hold the marriage ceremony this afternoon, and then you will be able to depart in the morning."

"Thank you," the blond Jarl agreed. "Is there a place we might rest and prepare before the wedding?"

"Of course, you and your kin are more than welcome to use the guest house," Thorin nodded, signaling for an attendant to come forward. "He will show you to your quarters, while your men will be taken care of as well. Food and ale will be brought to you all, and we will inform you when the preparations are made."

"We appreciate your hospitality," Thranduil said with a bow, turning as he, his son, and Tauriel, followed the man out of the meeting house, the rest of the Mirkwood guards directly on their heels.

.

.

This left Thorin and his own family standing there rather shell shocked…all but Kili, who would have happily taken his vows that very moment. There was a din of conversation all around them, with everyone discussing this sudden turn of events. And yet, lumber for fifty new ships was an amazing offer, and no one was about to speak out against such a deal. No one, except perhaps a few of the lasses who might have had their eye on the Jarl's youngest nephew…but they wisely kept silent. Noticing the curious looks being aimed at them all, Thorin stepped forward and addressed the crowd.

"As you have all heard, we have made a fine bargain with the people of Mirkwood," he spoke up loudly. "Timber has been promised, enough to build fifty new longboats for raiding." Here a cheer rose among the people, all apparently very pleased over this. "Tonight we will seal the pact between our people through the marriage of my nephew Kili to the lady Tauriel. Everyone is invited, for there will be food and ale for all."

Once more the crowd cheered, shouting praises for both the Jarl and for Kili. Then, as if knowing the room would need to be set up for the wedding, they all slowly began to file out, still talking and smiling over this fine turn of events.

"Would you care to explain to me _why_ my son is now betrothed to a woman we know nothing about?" Dis demanded, her fists planted firmly on her hips as she gave Thorin a glare of death. "You swore you would not do such a thing to him!"

"He all but _begged_ me to!" Thorin spoke up in his defense. "He _wants_ to marry her…not that I understand why!" Well, that wasn't quite true, and he knew it. For even he was not blind to the fact that the lass was quite lovely, and Thorin understood more than anyone how you can instantly know that you will love someone for the rest of your life…even if they do not return the feelings.

"It's true, Mother," Kili insisted. "I _want_ this. I honestly do! And haven't you been after me for a while now to pick a bride and settle down? Well…it appears you get your wish."

"But I want you to be happy in the process!" she demanded, looking almost hurt by all this. "Are you certain, Kili…truly?"

"Yes, mother, I couldn't be happier about it all, believe me." And if his expression was anything to go by, he meant every word, putting Dis' mind somewhat at ease.

"Well, I just hope she's worthy of you, my son!" she huffed. "Because if not, then she and I will need to have a very stern talk."

Here Kili swallowed in fear, knowing full well that his mother often talked with her fists…or a sword! He suddenly understood how Fili had felt when attempting to reconcile her to Kara's presence in the home. Would he have to step in and stop their mother from killing Tauriel as well?

"Don't go borrowing trouble, Dis," Thorin grunted, also praying that it didn't come to that. "For right now we need to worry about throwing a wedding together in just a few hours. At least the feast is well in hand, but we have a groom to prepare."

And taking Kili by the right arm, and Fili doing the same with his left, the two marched the soon to be married man out of the meeting house.

.

.

Meanwhile, Kara had sunk down on the bench she had previously been standing on, her head in her hands as she was finally able to get her heart to stop racing. Fili had _not_ been chosen…he was _not_ the one who would marry this Tauriel. Kara was shocked at how relieved she was over this, not realizing until that moment just how much she truly cared for Fili. She knew that the day would come when he would be forced to wed…to marry and produce an heir to follow after him…but _today_ would have been far too soon. But now Kara realized that any day would be too soon, no matter when it came.

"Are you all right, Kara?" Melind asked, sitting down beside her as she put an arm over her shoulder. "You look white as snow."

"I'm all right…I think," she told her, taking a deep breath and sitting up straight. "At least now that I know Kili is the one who is to be married."

"Ahhhh, I see," Melind nodded knowingly. "You were afraid it would be Fili chosen to do the honors. I would say there is no denying it now…you are smitten with your blond warrior."

"Smitten?" Kara laughed. "You make me sound like a child who is moon-eyed over some handsome knight."

"Handsome knight, Viking warrior, I see no difference," she laughed. "Admit it, you have feelings for Fili."

"I will admit no such thing," Kara stated stubbornly, before giving way to a slight blush. "I will also not admit that I don't. But either way, it makes no difference. Fili is destined to wed another, so there is no room for me to harbor such feelings in the first place. Besides, he's the Viking that captured me, and I need to remember that."

"Suit yourself," Melind shrugged. "But I for one am not about to lie to myself and not admit I have definite feelings for Bofur. Viking or not…I love him."

"And I'm happy for you," Kara told her, giving her friend a hug. "Now, let's go see what needs doing. I'm sure with Kili getting married, there will be plenty of work to be done before tonight. I can't wait to see what takes place at a Viking wedding!" She then stopped and looked up at Melind in fear. "There's not blood and sacrifices involved…is there?"

Melind only laughed at her friend's look of fright, and taking her hand, she led her out of the meeting house and into the light.

.

.

Kara had been correct, and Dis had her, and anyone else she could find, scurrying here and there in preparations for the evening's ceremony. Thorin and Fili had disappeared with Kili, off doing whatever it was that males did before one got married. The meeting hall was being decorated with freshly cut boughs from fir trees, as well as twigs and pine-cones soaked in fragrant spices like cinnamon and sage. Ilin was working hard to outdo herself in preparations for the feast, and from what Kara had seen, there was no worry that anyone would go hungry.

Balin and Dwalin had returned to the village, once the bargain had been struck and there was no chance of the two Jarls declaring war on each other. And while Thranduil and his company mostly kept to themselves, the bride and her kin sequestered within the guest lodging, everyone else seemed to be a buzz of activity.

"Kara!" Dis called, pulling the girl in from where she had been drawing water outside. "I have no idea what that son of mine does to his clothes, but these need mended…fast!" she huffed, tossing a tunic and a pair of trousers at her in frustration.

"Where is he, by the way?" Kara asked, sitting down by the fire after she had gathered her sewing supplies.

"Retrieving a sword," Dis told her, hustling from one end of the room to the next grabbing things and putting them in a pile to be taken to the meeting house for later.

"A sword…why?" Now Kara was worried that there _would_ be bloodshed at a Viking wedding.

"To give to his bride, of course," Dis chuckled, as if her question was the epitome of foolishness.

"As a wedding gift?" she questioned. "That's not at all romantic."

Dis stopped what she was doing and stared at Kara, realizing that she understood nothing about what was to take place. Pausing for a moment, she stood still, taking the time to explain things to her.

"In order for this wedding to be legal, several things need to be exchanged," she began, ticking them off on her fingers. "Some of which should have already taken place long before today, but as you can see, my foolish son gave no thought to _that_ when he agreed to this farce." Kara could see that while Dis sounded upset, she was only worried for Kili, afraid that he was jumping into such a weighty decision too quickly. "First, a dowry will be given to Tauriel, provided by her father or nearest kin…in this case, Thranduil. This she will keep to help support her and any children they have should her husband die in battle. Next, Kili will then present Thranduil with a bride-price, giving him the right to take over Tauriel's protection and legal guardianship, something that had formerly been the duty of her father. During the ceremony, Kili will give his bride a sword of his forefathers, in this case, one that belonged to my husband, Flinn, which she will safeguard and give to her own sons one day. Tauriel will then gift him with one from _her_ family line, symbolizing that it will now be Kili's duty to be her protector."

"Oh…so they don't actually _use_ the swords," Kara said with a sigh of relief. "I was worried that there was going to be bloodshed."

"Well, there will be a sacrifice," Dis mused. "But it will most likely be a sow in honor of the goddess Freyja."

"Oh…lovely," Kara should have known there was no way the Vikings would have done anything without a sacrifice of blood. "Then what?" She really wanted to know everything now, so she could prepare herself for what was to come.

"Then, words will be spoken, rings exchanged, and they will be escorted to the meeting house where all shall celebrate with a feast," Dis finished.

"Well…other than the killing of the pig, I guess that doesn't sound so bad," Kara smiled. "In fact, I find I am rather looking forward to it."

"Well, I'm glad _someone_ is," Dis grumbled, returning to her work. "I just hope this Tauriel is worthy of my lad. A mother would like to get to know her daughter-in-law before the actual wedding, you know. What if she's a shrew…or acts as if the world must revolve around her? I just worry, is all."

"Of course you do," Kara said, giving Dis a sympathetic look. "You're his mother…and you love him. Why wouldn't you want what's best for him. But maybe, this Tauriel is exactly that…Kili apparently thinks so."

"Yes, but he also thinks that teasing Fili about owning part of you is a fine joke," she pointed out, a silly grin gracing her lips. "And we all can see just how much my eldest son appreciates _that_ , now don't we."

This had both women laughing, breaking some of the tension, but very soon both were back to work, Dis bustling around and Kara sewing as quickly as she could.

.

.

Meanwhile, Fili and Thorin stood at a distance while Kili retrieved the sword from a nearby cave that lay on land which had long belonged to his ancestors. Of course Dis had given her brother the blade only an hour ago, whereupon he had taken it and hid it inside. It was a symbolic gesture for Kili to actually retrieve it from there, representing the separation and destruction of his identity as a bachelor, with the descent into the earth to recover the sword serving as the figurative death and rebirth of the groom-to-be. When he emerged from the darkened tunnel, he approached his uncle and brother with a solemn air.

"Traditionally, your father would stand in my place, offering you reminders of your family history, your proud lineage, and the importance of keeping our ways," Thorin informed him. "Yet, I am honored to be the one speaking to you on this day, Kili. You are a fine warrior and a good man, one who I know will do us proud, and treat your new bride with respect and dignity."

"And love," Kili added. "I don't want you to think I did this only to seal a pact between our people. I fully intend my marriage to be filled with happiness and a great deal of love."

"I wish nothing less for you," Thorin smiled. "And knowing you as I do, I understand you will do your utmost to see it happen."

"Just remember to mind your manners and try not to snore too loudly," Fili teased, earning a swat from Thorin.

"This is serious!" he scolded, leaving the blond warrior looking duly chastised. Turning back to Kili, their uncle continued. "A husband is expected to not only care for and protect his wife, but to understand her moods, her needs and her concerns. Fatherhood is also something you must take into consideration, since that is the ultimate goal of a union such as this. The continuation of your ancestral bloodline is not to be taken lightly. You will also need to be kind and gentle with your bride this night, for her being the adoptive daughter of Thranduil could very well mean she comes to you a maid."

"I…I understand, Uncle," Kili said, his expression deadly serious. "I promise to do all I can to make it pleasurable for both of us."

"Have you thought about a morning-gift for her?" Thorin questioned, knowing that his nephew had very little time for any of this, but it was something that needed to be considered.

"I have a few nice pieces of jewelry that I took from our last few raids," Kili began, having already had in mind what he might gift to Tauriel the morning after their wedding. It was to be given as compensation for the bride's sexual availability to her husband, or for her virginity if she were indeed a maiden. It was also meant to show his deep respect and gratitude to her as a wife and mother, since pregnancy often represented the most danger health-wise a woman would ever face. However, in his mind, a few trinkets didn't seem like enough. "I would also like to get her some fine clothes, many new blankets and furs to keep her warm…and what about a thrall? So she won't have to work?"

"No!" Thorin barked, putting an end to that idea. "You know very well that your mother would skin you alive…and then me, for allowing such a thing. No more thralls are allowed within my home."

"Then…what if I just give her my portion of Kara?" Kili suggested, looking over at Fili hopefully. "Do you think she'd like that?"

"Hmmm, let's think on this for a moment, little brother," Fili said with a sly smile, stroking his beard as if in deep thought. "On the morning after you consummate your marriage, you tell your new bride that you happen to own, even if only partially, a beautiful thrall like Kara. Looking back at how Mother felt about having a pretty captive around, how do you think Tauriel is going to react to this news?"

"Oh, no!" Kili gasped, his palm slapping against his forehead. "I can't tell her that!"

"Exactly," Fili said with a chuckle.

"You have to buy my portion of her back from me then! Now!" Kili demanded.

"Well…I don't know," Fili drawled, acting as if he wasn't quite sure about the idea. "I offered to do so many times, but you were just too stubborn. However…I suppose could be persuaded to do so, but only if you're willing to take a loss. Or you could simply hand your portion over to me for nothing."

"WHAT, that's not fair!" Kili squawked. "And here I was kind enough to step in when you could have lost her completely to Detlef!"

"Are you two quite finished?" Thorin asked with a weary sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as if all this foolishness was causing him great pain. "We have a wedding to arrange, and this is no time for you two to be acting like children. Fili, you will pay your brother exactly what he chipped in, and Kili, you will accept it with without another word, am I understood?"

"Yes, Uncle," both men said in unison, knowing they had pushed their Jarl a bit too far.

"Now, Fili, take your brother to the market, help him pick out a ring, as well as suitable morning-gifts and meet me back at the longhouse in exactly two hours," Thorin instructed. "I will inform our guests that my personal bathhouse will be at their disposal for that length of time, and then once the bride is finished using it, it will be your turn."

"Yes, Uncle Thorin," Kili nodded, his happy smile having returned at the mention of his soon to be wife…Tauriel. Oh, he simply couldn't wait!

"Come on, little brother," Fili laughed, seeing the calf-eyed expression on Kili's face. "The faster you get your gifts, the faster you can be wed."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kili asked, strapping his father's sword to his hip as he headed off, making Fili have to run to catch up.

"Where has the time gone?" Thorin said to himself with a sad shake of his head as he watched them go. "Wasn't it just yesterday they were both little lads begging me to teach them how to hold a weapon? And now…" He gave a deep sigh, warmly recalling the cheeky little boys he had helped raise.

* * *

 **Yes, Thorin...where _has_ the time gone? **

**So...did things turn out like you hoped? I think it did for Kili...and maybe for Tauriel as well.**

 **And it looks as if there's going to be a Viking wedding in the next chapter! Let's just hope they keep the sacrifices and blood down to a minimum. ha ha. Kara's...and my...stomach can't handle it.**

 **Be sure to dress nice and bring a gift for the bride and groom on Friday. Hmmm, what does one get a Viking as a gift...a new axe? I will reward the most original gift suggestion with a sneak peek snippet of Friday's chapter on Thursday afternoon...so get your offers in quickly.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Bookworm18:** Yep, let the wooing commence! I think Fili will enjoy spoiling Kara just a bit, and I don't think she will mind it much either. But right now, we have a wedding to put on, so that will have to wait...or will it? Fili is pretty good at multi-tasking. ha ha. As you can see, I did NOT match Tauriel up with Fili...that would have been terribly cruel on my part, but yes, VERY interesting. ha ha. Thanks. See you at the wedding.

 **abc:** I think Gloin was serious, since I'm sure that Dena put him up to it, and he's not about to cross his wife. ha ha. But no, Fili was having none of THAT. Dis just wants to see her son's happy, and if Kara is what does it for Fili, she is not about to object tooooo much. But even she knows it is not possible. Yeah, you are just being paranoid...Thranduil is on the up and up, don't worry. The deal is sound. I hope you are happy that I played it your way and let Fili off the hook, giving Tauriel to Kili instead. Ramble all you want, I don't mind, ha ha. Thanks and see you next chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

.

 **Thanks to all who brought presents to the soon to be newlyweds.**

 **The gift table is stacked high!**

 **Now, let's get to the ceremony!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 28**

 **~X~**

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Tauriel's handmaids had thoroughly washed and scrubbed her skin till it glowed. Next, they worked on her hair, brushing it and leaving it loose to hang down her back as tradition dictated. It grieved Tauriel that her mother, or any other female relatives, were not there to attend to her, always having missed her deceased parents a great deal, but especially on this day… _her wedding._ For here is where she would normally be given advice on marriage, the keeping of a home, and how to please her husband. And while Tauriel was adequately informed on what was meant to take place that evening, it would still have been nice to be given a bit of motherly advice and reassurance.

Tauriel would not be expected to wear any type of special gown, just a simple white dress made of soft linen. Yet a crown, made of woven straw and a mixture of late blooming flowers, would adorn her head. Tauriel had been assured by Thranduil that he had prepared for this in advance, should Thorin accept the proposal, and brought along a sword for her to gift her new husband, as well as a ring. Everything was set, everything was ready…and soon she would officially be Kili's wife.

Tauriel had thoroughly thought this through, agonizing over her choice deep into the night for the past weeks, ever since the messenger had returned with Thorin's agreement to this meeting. She knew that Thranduil would not have forced her into such a thing, and Legolas had made no secret to his distaste over the union, but in her mind, this was the only way she could ever hope to get what _she_ wanted out of her life.

Mirkwood had always been her home, and she found that living beneath the shade of the trees had been comforting as a child. Tauriel couldn't count the number of times she had slipped away and walked among the leaves, or sat in the branches of a cozy oak, just imagining what her future might hold. Yet, as she grew older, she began to feel hemmed in, not only by her location, but her station in life. She did not wish to cook, clean, and mend, like the other females of her village, she wanted to hunt, fight, and see more of the world. And while she was allowed a bit more freedom, being the adoptive daughter of the Jarl, it was never enough. Legolas had gone behind his father's back and taught her how to shoot a bow and arrow, the young lass practicing every chance she got until she was nearly as good as he was. However, what good were such skills when she would never have a chance to use them?

Erebor, she had heard, was different, and here she firmly believed that she could reach her full potential, as well as attain her goals. Kili didn't appear to be the sort who would hinder her in doing so, and if he was…well, she would cross that bridge when she came to it. Tauriel knew she would miss her family, with Thranduil and Legolas being as dear to her as a father and brother, for she hardly remembered her own parents who died when she was very young. She only hoped that by agreeing to this marriage, and helping to seal the bargain between Mirkwood and Erebor, she could return the favor for all they had done for her.

"My Lady," one of the hand maids spoke up, breaking into her thoughts. "Shall we get you dressed and head back to the guest lodgings?"

"Oh…yes," she nodded, stepping out of the warm water and quickly being wrapped in a large cloth to dry off. "We can't keep my groom waiting, now can we?" She did her best to laugh at her own jest, but even to her own ears it sounded hollow. It would appear that even if this was _her_ choice…she was still nervous about the whole thing.

.

.

Kili was anything but nervous, in fact he was practically giddy. After he had procured all the gifts he would be required to present to his bride, including a fine gold ring he had purchased from Bifur, he was taken to the now empty bath house to prepare for his wedding. And even though he knew that the water he was bathing in was no longer the same as what Tauriel had recently used – it having already been washed down stream – he couldn't help but feel intimately connected to her somehow because of it. She had just been in the bathhouse, washing naked in this very pool, perhaps even thinking of him while she did so. Kili shut his eyes and did his best to force such thoughts from his mind, for it was doing him no good at the moment, when he needed to be focused on getting ready, not fantasizing. Besides, after tonight, he would no longer need to dream of what she might look like unclothed… _he would know!_

Suddenly, that caused his mind to settle on another matter. Tauriel would be seeing _him_ naked as well! And while Kili had no doubts in his mind that he would be beyond delighted with what _he_ saw…would she?

"Fili?" he spoke up, turning to his brother as he also undressed and stepped into the water. "Do…do you think I'm handsome?"

This question nearly caused the blond warrior to stumble and fall face first into the hot springs.

"What?" he balked, pulling back just a bit as he stared at Kili in confusion. "Why on earth would you ask that?"

"Well…I'm getting married," he reasoned. "And while I've never had trouble finding women willing to spend time with me before, I'm kind of worried what Tauriel will think of me. I mean…will she be pleased with what she sees?" Here he made a sweeping gesture over his bare chest and what lay beneath the water. "Am I handsome enough for her?"

"Well…I've never heard any of the lasses complain about your looks before," Fili answered, sounding rather awkward in doing so. "And I suppose, as men go, you have a decent enough build, and not so many scars that it detracts from anything important. Now, I'm _not_ saying that _I_ would find you appealing, but I suppose a woman would consider you…acceptable."

 _"Acceptable?"_ Kili recoiled, his face scrunching up in distaste. "I don't want to be merely acceptable…I want to be…be…" Here he stopped, not sure if he would come off as vain if he used words like amazing, magnificent…or god-like.

"Kili, stop worrying," Fili said with a roll of his eyes. "She's already agreed to marry you, and she's seen you in the light of day. I hardly think she'll be disappointed in the dark of night."

"I certainly hope not!" Kili huffed, feeling as if his brother was of no help at all.

"But tell me," Fili continued, swimming over until he was able to look Kili directly in the eye. "Are you sure you wish to go through with this? It's just you and me now, Brother…you don't have to pretend if you're only doing it to help out Thorin and the treaty. Be honest with me."

"I am, Fili…truly! I do want to marry her!" Kili said adamantly, though touched that his sibling was concerned for him. "I can't explain what it is, but I just know this is what I was meant to do. She is the one I'm destined to be with. I want to marry her more than anything in this world." He then gave Fili a narrowed look. "And I would have been rather put out had you too wished to take her as a wife yourself."

"Oh, no, there's no worries there," Fili laughed. "I have enough on my plate with only Kara. Tauriel is _all_ yours." He then turned and reached into his trousers that were lying next to the springs. "And speaking of _our_ women," he laughed, pulling out a few coins and handing them to Kili. "Here's what you loaned me to pay Ingulf. We are even now…Kara belongs to me alone."

"Good," Kili said with a sigh of relief. "Though I suppose I'll miss her excellent sewing skills and the way she cooks rabbit and quail."

"You're still going to be living with us, you know," Fili laughed. "It's not like you're moving out." He suddenly got a worried look on his face. "Are you?"

"No…I mean, I hadn't planned on it," Kili replied. "Do you think Uncle Thorin will ask us to?"

"I don't think so…at least not until you two start having a mess of kids," Fili reasoned. "And even then, I'm sure he'll just add on to the longhouse so you and Tauriel can have your own space." He reached out and put his hand on Kili's shoulder. "Besides, I would miss you too much if you left."

"I'd miss you too, big brother," the dark-haired warrior said with a smile. "And are you truly happy for me?"

"I am," Fili nodded. "I'm both happy for you and proud to be your brother. You have grown into a fine and respected man, one whom the gods have undoubtedly blessed on this day."

"I feel as though the gods have blessed me as well," Kili said with a happy sigh. "I can't wait to marry Tauriel."

Just then Thorin and Dwalin arrived, the two men coming to bathe as well. Kili remained silent until they had both divested themselves of their clothes and sunk beneath the water before speaking.

"Uncle…do you think I'm handsome?" he questioned, that concern still weighing on his mind.

"What?" Thorin gaped, eyeing his nephew as if he's lost his mind.

Fili took a deep breath and dunked his head beneath the surface. He'd already attempted to field that question…Thorin was on his own.

.

.

While for some, the evening came far too quickly, for others it seemed to drag on forever, but at last it was time. The ceremony would be held outside, allowing the opportunity for more spectators, as well as a greater chance that the gods would smile down upon them favorably. The goði, a tall man with long white hair and a weathered look about him stood at the head of the assembly, waiting upon a small wooden platform that had been quickly erected for the ceremony. At his feet lay a sow, bound tightly, not allowing it to wiggle free and run. Tall polls were at all four corners, each one wrapped in ivy and evergreen boughs, making the place look quite festive, even on such short notice.

Fili had Kara wear her best dress, and proudly escorted her to the wedding, yet he was forced to leave her side when the ceremony was meant to start. Melind was close at hand however, and Kara was happy to have her friend there to explain the things that she didn't understand. Kili stood straight and proud before the goði, waiting beside Thorin, Fili, Dwalin, Balin, Bofur and Nori. Kara found it strange that so many were standing at his side, but Melind quickly explained they were serving as witnesses to the exchanging of the dowry, something that had to be overseen by at least six respected men in the village.

Thranduil was the first to emerge from the crowd, all making a pathway to where the groom waited. In his hand he held a small chest, which he opened and held out to Kili as Tauriel's dowry. It was a shockingly large sum, yet not unheard of for the kin of a Jarl. Kili reached out and humbly accepted the offering, telling Thranduil that it would be held in trust for Tauriel and any children they might have. He then passed it over to Fili, and turned to Thorin, taking a similar sized chest from his Uncle and presenting it to Thranduil as the bride-price. The minimum price set for such a gift was ten ounces of silver, though that was the "poor-man's-price" being the minimum amount which would render the children of the union legitimate by law. Thankfully, Kili, being not only the nephew of the Jarl, but also a skilled raider and rather frugal with his money, had chosen to offer far more than that. Even Thranduil raised an eyebrow at the impressive amount he found within…over half a pound of gold coins and assorted objects!

When both parties appeared to be satisfied, and all six of the witnesses attested to the end of the financial aspect of the marriage, the actual ceremony could begin. All except Kili and the goði stepped down and took their places among the crowd, with Fili remaining a bit closer, but still off to the side. Those gathered once again parted, this time allowing the bride and her kinsman, Legolas, to approach. Tauriel walked alone behind the tall blond in front of her, who carried the sword she would be expected to present to her husband. And while her adoptive brother performed his role to the letter, he continued to wear a scowl the entire time.

Once she had arrived at the dais, Thranduil came forward and assisted her up, before laying her hand within Kili's. He then stood back, taking his place beside Legolas, who positioned himself opposite to where Fili was on the other side.

"We call upon the goddess Freyja, seeking her approval and blessing over this union," the goði began in a loud voice, holding his arms up towards the sky. "We beseech you to evoke your powers over love and fertility, uniting this couple in the bonds of marriage. As a sacrifice, we do hereby offer up one of your sacred animals, asking that you hear us on this day." Here the man pulled a sharp blade from his cloak and with one swift movement, bent down and sliced through the sow's neck, ending its life as quick and painless as possible.

Kara turned her head, having known this was coming, but still hating to see such things nonetheless. She waited to look aback until she had heard the attendants remove the pig, taking it off to be butchered and served at the feast being held later. Now, as she watched, the goði held up a small bowl, which contained a portion of the blood he had just spilled. Thankfully, several thick boughs from a fir tree had been laid over where the rest of it had stained the floor of the dais, and though no one else seemed to mind, Kara was grateful for the gesture. After a few more words were spoken, the old man poured the blood from the bowl onto the ground behind him, apparently as an offering to the goddess.

So far, both Kili and Tauriel had remained silent and still, but now it appeared that they were meant to participate. Kili turned, reaching out his hand to accept the sword from Fili, who had been holding it for his brother. He then laid it flat across his palms and held it out to Tauriel.

"This is the sword of my father, who bore it with strength and pride while he lived," he said, his tone one of reverence. "I do hereby give it to you to keep in trust for our children, given to our son to present to his wife at his marriage. Do you accept it?"

"I do," she nodded, allowing him to place it in her hands, whereupon she reached down and attached it to the sash she wore around her waist. It was then her turn to take the sword that Legolas held, also presenting it to Kili in a similar manner. "This is the sword of _my_ father, who also bore it with skill and might, until his own death in battle. I hereby give it to you as a symbol of my faith in your abilities to guard and protect me, as well as our children. Do you accept it?"

"I do," Kili told her, unable to keep the wide smile off his face, as he also attached it to his side.

"Now, the rings," the goði said, gesturing for Thranduil and Thorin to step forward and each hand the small golden bands to him. After saying a blessing over them once more to the goddess Frejya, he handed them to Kili and Tauriel. "These rings symbolize not only the sacred arm-rings upon which oaths are sworn, but they also stand for the strength of the unbroken circle, just as your vows should remain unbroken as well."

Kili then proceeded to slip the gold one upon Tauriel's finger, while she in turn presented him with a silver one, placing their now decorated hands together, palms touching as their rings did the same. At this point, they stared at each other for a long moment, both of them feeling the near hum of energy surging between them. And while Tauriel was shocked by this, having had no true hopes of forming such a bond with her yet unknown husband, for Kili it was just another reassurance that he had chosen correctly.

"Please place your hands upon the sacred hammer of Thor and answer this solemn question." He then stepped forward, allowing them to rest their hands on a wooden representation of the god of Thunder's weapon. "Do you, Kili, swear before Odin, Frejya, and Thor, that you wish to marry this woman?"

"I do swear before the gods," he responded.

"And you, Tauriel, do you also swear before Odin, Frejya, and Thor, that you wish to marry this man?" he continued.

"I…I do swear before the gods," she answered, only hesitating slightly, but earning a smile of understanding from Kili.

"Then I say to this gathering, they are man and wife, let us celebrate with them!" Here there arose a great cry of joy from the crowd, all cheering and offering up their congratulations. The couple was soon surrounded, receiving hugs, pats on the back, and all kinds of well-wishes.

Kara had found herself actually becoming misty-eyed over the whole thing, having thought it very romantic and touching…well, _after_ the part with the animal sacrifice. She had been watching Fili as his brother had spoken his vows, and loved how his face had shone with such joy for Kili. It was foolish that people imagined them to be a cold hearted and vicious race, when it was obvious that they loved just as deeply as any other. Yet, when Fili turned and caught her staring, he had given her a wide smile and a playful wink, making her blush bright red and turn away.

When the cheers had died down a bit, it was time for the bride-running, which thankfully required no participation from the bride herself. Instead, the groom, and his kinsman who had held the sword for him, would now race to see who would reach the feasting hall first. Once there, the loser would be required to serve the mead that evening. And while there were some who took the race far too seriously, the two men often doing all they could to cheat or trip their opponent in order to win, most of the time it was universally understood that the groom was meant to win. Thorin held up his hand, signaling for them to get ready, while all watched and cheered for their chosen runner. When he dropped his hand, off they raced, jumping over obstacles and weaving their way through the streets while laughing and grinning like loons. Thankfully, Fili was not about to make his little brother serve the wine at his own wedding, and while he did make it a challenging competition, he pulled back at the last moment and allowed Kili to reach the meeting house first. Or…at least that's what he later _claimed_ he had done.

"Well…brother," Kili said between gasps for air. "It looks… as if you will be…waiting on the tables at _this_ party."

"True, true," Fili agreed, bending over and placing his hands on his thighs as he too struggled for breath. "But that only means I will always have the jug in my hand and can easily refill my own mug as well."

"You always can find an angle, can't you?" Kili laughed, slapping him on the back in fun.

"One of the benefits of being born first," Fili told him. "I'll always be that much smarter than you."

"Ah, but today I am the wisest man alive," Kili countered, standing up as he watched the crowd of guests making their way towards them. "For I was smart enough to claim this amazing maiden as my wife. I truly couldn't be happier, Fili."

"I'm glad of it," the blond warrior told him sincerely. "And if you don't mind me saying so, I believe she got herself an amazing husband as well."

"I don't mind you saying it at all," Kili laughed. But then his expression turned to one of concern. "But honestly…do you think I'm handsome?"

"It will only ever matter what _she_ thinks, brother," Fili told him with a roll of his eyes. "And stop asking people that, especially men…it's rather unsettling."

Kili had no further time to comment, for just then his bride, followed by her family and his arrived. Leaping into action, the groom drew his newly acquired sword and barred the way, holding it across the doorframe in order to halt her there. From where she was watching, Kara pulled back, rather offended by Kili's actions, yet Melind, having easily read her friend's expression, leaned in to explain.

"He only stops her so that he might assist her over the threshold of the door," she whispered. "It is his duty to see that Tauriel does not stumble as she enters. If she were to trip or fall as she passed through the door, it would be an omen of extreme misfortune."

" _Her_ fall?" Kara scoffed, having been watching the willowy red-head quite closely. "I've never seen anyone move so gracefully in all my life…not even a queen walks with such poise."

"I'm sure that Kili would love to hear you say so," Melind smiled. "Men see it as a source of pride when their women are complimented."

"Oh? Then perhaps I should go find Bofur and list all _your_ fine qualities," Kara teased, keeping her voice low so that on one would overhear her.

"Stop!" Melind blushed, her eyes immediately seeking out the handsome warrior of which they spoke. And it was no surprise to either of them that he was staring right back at her as well, a smile of utter devotion peeking out beneath his mustache. The two had been attempting to be more discreet, after Kara had caught them kissing in the alleyway, but there was no denying that their love for each other remained strong.

Kara felt a pang of sorrow over what they must be going through, hoping that they were able to work things out soon and get the money needed to buy Melind's freedom from Gier. Her attention was drawn back to the bride and groom, however, as Kili did indeed take hold of Tauriel's hand and escort her through the doorway and into the meeting hall, officially beginning the festivities. Melind headed off, saying that she would be expected to serve Gier if he chose to attend the party, leaving Kara unsure as to what _she_ should do herself. She was just about to head to the communal kitchens and see if Ilin needed any help, when she felt a pair of strong arms embrace her from behind. It was easy to guess who they belonged to, and she didn't feel a moment of concern.

"I saw you watching me during the ceremony," Fili whispered in her ear, his voice deep and husky. "Did you enjoy what you saw?"

"Yes…I liked the wedding very much," she answered, purposefully acting as if she had not understood his suggestive question. "Everything except the sacrifice and blood part…that I could have done without."

"That was not what I asked," he chuckled, leaning in closer and placing a kiss on her neck.

"Fishing for compliments, are we?" she giggled, his beard tickling her and causing her to pull away.

"If I must," he smiled, spinning her around so that she was now facing him.

"Well, I have to admit, you _did_ look rather handsome standing there holding that sword, and you appeared very happy for Kili. Besides, you always look attractive when you smile," she confessed, unable to evade the truth any longer.

"And how do I look when I'm not smiling?" he questioned, finding her words very much to his liking.

"Fierce," she replied, recalling her first opinion of him when they had come face to face in the hold of the ship. "Dangerous and deadly."

"Ahhh, then I will be sure to always smile when around you," he laughed. "For I would never want my little raven to fear me in any way."

"You keep calling me that," Kara chuckled. "But no one else understands why, since you are the only one who has ever seen my birthmark."

"And that's why I do it," he explained. "It makes it something special between us… _more intimate_." Here he waggled his eyebrows a bit, making Kara laugh at his antics. "Now come, I must go inside, for it is my duty to serve the mead tonight…and it is _your_ duty to serve me."

"Oh, yes, Melind explained the meaning behind you and Kili racing ahead of everyone else," she nodded. "It is a good thing I didn't place a wager on you winning…I would have lost."

"I let him win on purpose!" Fili insisted, looking slightly hurt. "What kind of brother would I be if I bested him on his wedding day?"

"The winning kind?" Kara teased, giving him a little shove in the direction of the door. "Mustn't keep the thirsty guests waiting."

"Oh, you are a cruel woman," Fili laughed, yet knowing in his heart he would never want anyone else.

* * *

 **Well, it's official...they are married! And it would appear that Kili is looking forward to the honeymoon a great deal. ha ha. I really, really hope Tauriel finds him handsome. ha ha.**

 **I did my best to follow traditional Viking customs during the wedding, but I will admit to leaving some of the more 'gory' aspects out. Too much blood for my tastes. ha ha. But the rest I got off of a very helpful website called "Viking Answer Lady". Check it out if you want to learn more about the culture...and get a sneak peek at what's to come at the reception!**

 **Wasn't that sweet of Fili to 'let' Kili win the race? But now it looks like Fili will be a very busy man during the reception...there's a LOT of thirsty Vikings attending!  
**

 **Thanks again for attending Kili and Tauriel's wedding. They appreciated your support.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Oh, I like your choice of gifts, and that whole "dangerous but elegant" line...perfect fit for Tauriel. I think Kili loves her just like that...wild. Thanks for the kind review, and I wish I could have sent you a reward snippet, but the FF site won't let me send PMs to guest. Sorry.

 **abc:** Yep, everyone had mixed feelings about the deal...but really, Kili and Tauriel are all that matter. I did my best to keep the blood at a minimum. Would you believe that they took the blood from the pig and flicked it all over the bride and groom (and guests) by dipping a fir-twig and flinging it at them? No wonder they didn't have a special dress to wear...it would be ruined! Not sure what 'hint' you're seeing with Fili and Kili knowing about Thorin's torch he holds for Olane, but it will come into play later. ha ha. Yes, there goes a very good joke down the toilet...no more Kili teasing Fili about being part owner of Kara. Oh well, it's for the best, and like you said...Thorin said NO MORE teasing. ha ha. Oh, new clothes for Kili would be perfect...new socks too! Tauriel knows how to shoot already, but she does need a new bow and weapons. So she would love that as a gift. Thanks, and hope you enjoyed the wedding.


	29. Chapter 29

.

 **Time to party!**

 **Slip on your dancing shoes and loosen your belts.**

 **Let the food, drink, and frolicking commence.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 29**

 **~X~**

* * *

Once inside the meeting house, Kara was witness to yet another Viking wedding tradition, as Kili plunged his sword into the supportive pillar in the center of the room. This was apparently to test the virility of the groom, with the depth of the scar he made directly related to the luck of their marriage…the _luck_ being the number of children produced by their union. Having no frame of reference, Kara was not sure if his mark was impressive or not, yet the deep blush on Tauriel's cheeks, and the loud raucous made by the men around Kili, told her it must have been above average.

At this point, Kili and Tauriel were led to the head of the room, and directed to a place of honor – at the right hand of the Jarl. Yet the moment that the bride sat down, the goði approached and laid the wooden hammer they had sworn their oaths upon earlier, across her lap. This didn't seem to shock Tauriel in the least, but Kara's face scrunched in confusion over the act.

"It's the hammer of Thór," Fili explained, having noticed her perplexed expression. "It must rest upon the bride's lap during the celebration, to bless her womb in hopes of giving birth to many strong sons."

"She has to keep it there all night?" Kara questioned.

"Only when she is sitting down," he laughed. "She may remove it if she rises, but once she returns to her seat, it will be set back in place."

Fili was then called away by Thorin, gesturing for him and Dis, as well as Tauriel's family, to take their seats at the head table. He then stood and addressed the room full of guests.

"Tonight we welcome Tauriel, daughter in all but birth to Jarl Thranduil of Mirkwood, into our family and Erebor," he began, gesturing to his right, where they were all seated. "It is my hope that her joining with my nephew prove to be a unifying one, between not only them, but our lands as well. May Odin bless them!"

Everyone repeated that last bit, shouting their agreement before finding their own seats, or simply standing around when all the spots at the tables were filled.

Fili took his place on Thorin's left, next to his mother, though he didn't remain there long, since before he could even get comfortable, there came a call for mead. Rising to his feet, amid a round of jeers and teasing, Fili laughed it off good-naturedly and proceeded to fulfill his assignment, starting with the ceremonial cup that Kili and Tauriel would be sharing. It was tradition that the bride and groom would drink from the same bowl-like vessel, having handles on either side carved in the likeness of animal heads. First Tauriel handed the bowl to Kili, symbolizing her new duties as wife and keeper of the home, whereupon he would take it and offer a toast to Odin before drinking deeply. After which, Tauriel would do the same, though she would first present a toast to Freyja. By drinking together, the couple were made one, symbolically affirming their new kinship. At the feast, all would be partaking of a special blend of mead spiced with honey, a drink the bride and groom would continue to share together for a full month after their wedding. For the honey in the beverage, as well as the bees that produced it, were both associated with fertility and healing.

Thus, when first Kili and then Tauriel took their first sips from the cup, everyone gave a loud cheer, holding up their own mugs or banging them on the table as they encouraged Fili to serve them next. And even though the task to keep everyone's cups full was a daunting one, Fili performed it with a smile.

Kara offered to help him with his duty, but he assured her that it was a privilege, and one he alone must perform. Thus, unsure what else to do, Kara slipped into the kitchen, seeing if she might be needed there. It wasn't long before the food was ready to be served, and of course the plates for the main table were sent out first. Already used to serving Fili and his family, both at feasts and at home, Kara brought out several of the platters and set them before the bride and groom.

"Congratulations, Kili," Kara smiled, genuinely pleased at how happy he truly looked. "And I bid you welcome, Lady Tauriel." She wished to say more, but she knew there was many more dishes to be served, and Ilin was _not_ the type to be kept waiting, so back into the kitchen she hurried.

"Who was that?" Tauriel asked, staring at Kili with a mixture of confusion and worry.

"Who…Kara?" Kili asked, reaching for a helping of the food in front of him, not having caught the tone in her voice.

"Is that her name?" his new bride commented. "I simply find it strange that a thrall would speak to you with such familiarity…unless perhaps you two are more intimately acquainted.

"WHAT? NO!" Kili all but shouted, garnishing a few odd looks from those sitting nearby. "She's no one! I mean, she _is_ someone…but not to me! Kara's my _brother's_ thrall…only his…not mine! But she lives in the longhouse as well, so we see each other every day, that's why she spoke to me. Honest! I've never been intimate with her, in fact, the last person who tried, Fili nearly beat to death."

"Oh…then you're not…well…" Tauriel suddenly felt foolish. After all, before today, Kili hadn't even known she existed, and it was hardly reasonable to expect that he did not have a past…or that he might have a woman he chose to visit frequently. She of course had not yet shared a bed with a man, but that had been by _her_ choice…as well as upon threat of death from Thranduil and Legolas. Not that they threatened _her,_ of course, but instead every warrior who had ever dared look in her direction. Still, she had been grateful for their interference, for it had saved her from many awkward situations, or having to tell quite a few men that she did not desire them as a husband.

"Tauriel," Kili said with a sincere smile. "I will not lie and say I have never been with a woman. But I can promise you, that I have never even looked at Kara that way, and as of today, you will be the _only_ woman I will _ever_ look at again."

"Look at how?" she asked, finding it strange that her breath suddenly caught in her throat.

"With admiration," he began, bringing her hand up to his lips as he kissed her open palm. "With respect, fascination, and… _desire_." Here he pressed another kiss to the inside of her wrist. "And I would hope that one day, you might look upon me with eyes of love." For in his own heart Kili knew he already harbored such feelings for Tauriel.

"I…I would like that as well," she stammered, finding his gestures to be very touching…as well as invigorating. "I mean, it would make things much nicer between us…and less awkward considering we will be sharing a home and all."

"Among other things," Kili grinned, loving how her cheeks reddened at his insinuation. He then became serious once again. "I want you to know I wish for our marriage to be a success, and that you can trust me to do everything in my power to see that you are happy here. It was a brave and selfless thing you did, and you should be rewarded for such an act. So, please, tell me if you are concerned or worried about anything… _anything at all._ I promise to listen to you and always take your feelings into consideration."

"You would do that for me?" she had hoped this would be the case, and had dared to believe it might be so when she had first laid eyes on Kili. But to hear him guarantee such things, caused Tauriel's heart soar.

"Of course I will…you're my wife," Kili stated, sounding almost hurt that she might doubt him.

"Yes…yes I am," she nodded, making her husband's smile return. And for the first time in a very long time, Tauriel actually believed that her life might in fact be headed in the direction she wanted.

.

.

Kara continued to help Ilin a bit longer, but as she passed by Fili – during one of the few times he was allowed to sit down and eat – she was instantly grabbed around the waist and pulled onto his lap.

"Stop flitting around the room so much," Fili grumbled. "You're supposed to be attending to me."

"I couldn't just stand around doing nothing," she countered. "And I think this is the first time I've seen _you_ not up as well."

"Then I say we're both due for a bit of a rest," he grinned. "And I have something I need to tell you."

"Oh, and what is that?" she asked, taking the piece of meat he handed her and biting into it eagerly.

"I wanted to let you know, that from now on, you are no longer required to serve Kili in any way," he stated, a satisfied look on his face.

"Because he has a wife to do his sewing and cooking for him now?" she questioned, eyeing Tauriel skeptically. "I don't know why, but I really don't see her as the domestic type."

"Why?" Fili questioned, looking over at the red-haired woman curiously.

"I don't know," Kara said with a shrug. "Just something about her is too regal, as if such things would be beneath her. That, or she looks more the shield maiden type…like your mother."

"Oh, trust me…no one is like my mother," Fili laughed. "And as for her being a shield maiden, I heard that the females in Mirkwood are not fighters. Tauriel was probably schooled in domestic duties from a young age, not weapons training. Still, no one says she can't learn, if that's what she wants." He gave a shrug of his shoulders, as if dismissing such concerns. "But that's not why I said what I did. For you see, just before the wedding, Kili sold his share in you back to me…so from here on out, you are _all_ mine."

"He did?" she asked, quite surprised to hear this.

"Are you disappointed?" Fili inquired, pulling back with slightly narrowed eyes.

"No! That's not what I meant," Kara insisted. "I just thought you said he had refused to do so…many times. I was just shocked that he did so now."

"Well, what sane husband would admit to owning a lovely little thrall like you to his new wife?" Fili pointed out, making Kara blush at his compliment. "Did we all learn nothing from my mother's insane hatred of you, and the reasons behind it?"

"Ahhhh, good point," she nodded in understanding.

"I thought so," Fili agreed, his right hand slowing slipping its way up Kara's leg on the outside of her dress, though getting dangerously close to areas that he should not be anywhere near.

"Ummm, careful, Fili…you are about to cross a line there, and possibly go back on your promise," she warned, though she made no attempt to forcibly remove his hand. "I conceded that lips were allowed, but not hands!"

"Would you prefer I use my lips _here_ , instead of my hand?" he offered, getting a wicked gleam in his eye.

"NO! Now stop being naughty!" Kara admonished, doing her best to wiggle off his lap. But before she could manage to get away, Gier approached the head table, bowing to Thorin in a rather intoxicated manner, pulling Kara's attention away from Fili.

"That was quite a feast, Jarl Thorin," he stated. "I thank you for a fine evening, but I fear I have indulged too much and must now go sleep it off."

"Your presence is always appreciated," Thorin nodded.

"I was also wondering if I might have a moment of your time tomorrow. I would like to speak with you about a matter," the man continued politely.

"It will have to be later in the day, for I am required to play host until our guests depart," Thorin informed him. "Will that be sufficient?"

"Of course, Jarl, that would be more than fine," he agreed. "Please convey my blessings to Kili and his new wife," the man stated, before turning to leave. "Come Melind," he instructed, heading out the door as his thrall followed obediently.

Something in the way her blond friend refused to make eye contact with her as she left made Kara rather concerned, yet immediately her worry switched from Melind to Bofur. For across the room she could see that the hatted Viking had apparently had a few too many, and was now glaring at the retreating Gier with murder in his eyes. It was not difficult to see that things could quickly turn deadly if not averted.

"Fili," Kara said in a desperate whisper. "I think you should get over there and stop Bofur from doing something he, and Melind, would regret."

Fili was quick to catch on to what she was getting at, and with a nod, removed Kara from his lap and headed over to where his friend was just downing the last of his mug, slamming it on the table before rising himself.

"Hey there, Bofur," Fili said with a jovial laugh. "Where are you going? You can't leave now, we're just about to begin the flytings, and I know you have a few good ones you would like to share." He then took hold of the warrior's shoulders and steered him in the opposite direction of where Gier and Melind had gone. He could only imagine how difficult this was for his friend, and wished there was some way he could help without insulting his honor. "Hey, Dwalin! Get Kili and bring him over, I believe it's time for the flytings!"

The bald man was up in an instant, eager to fetch the groom and begin the fun. Flytings, or insult contests, were a staple at most Viking feasts, but never so much as at a wedding. Most of the jabs would be aimed at Kili, however, it was not uncommon for just about everyone to be roasted a bit before the night was over. Bofur was among the favorites, coming up with many such humorous attacks, and often being declared the winner in the end. So, as the males gathered around, with Fili seeing that everyone's mugs were topped off, they began the flytings.

Kara couldn't quite make out all that was being said, but what she did overhear caused her ears to burn with shock. Thankfully, Kili didn't appear at all offended by what the other men were saying about him, mostly in regards to his sexual prowess, as well as certain parts of his anatomy. And from the way they all laughed and carried on, she could see it was all done in fun…but still! She let her eyes drift over to where Tauriel sat, sipping at her own drink and doing her best to ignore the things being yelled across the room. Deciding to see if she was in need of anything…or perhaps a bit of company, Kara headed over to find out.

"Hello," she greeted the lovely red-head. "Would you like anything more to eat? Or perhaps drink?" Kara offered.

"No, I am fine," Tauriel answered. "Your speech is odd…you are not from our lands, are you?"

"No, I hale from Bernicia…across the sea to the west," she explained, a touch of sorrow entering her tone as she thought of home.

"You were taken from your lands in a raid?" Tauriel persisted, wishing to know more about this woman whom she would be sharing a home with - if what Kili had said was true. "You are Kara, yes? Fili's woman?"

"Well…I suppose you could say that," Kara huffed, turning her head to give a frustrated glare at the blond man who was laughing loudly in the corner.

"I get the feeling that you are not exactly pleased with the idea," Tauriel laughed, finding the spirit of this thrall rather entertaining.

"Well…how would _you_ like having your whole life dictated to you, not allowed to do as you please?" Kara asked.

"I would not like it in the least," Tauriel agreed, having a sense of what the girl was talking about. "In fact…that is one of the reasons I agreed to marry Kili."

"I don't understand?" Kara was now confused.

Tauriel looked over to where Thranduil and Legolas sat, the two deep in conversation, and not paying her any mind, and gestured for Kara to come take the seat beside her that Kili had vacated. Once the girl was comfortable, the Mirkwood lass began to explain in a low voice.

"Where I come from, women are not allowed to fight, hunt, or defend their lands," she told her. "And while I know there are plenty of strong warriors to do such things, that has never stopped me from wanting to as well. Do you think that Kili will allow me to train and fight, or even go on raids with him?"

"Well…I can't say for sure, but I don't see why he would object," Kara reasoned. "In the short time I've been here, I've seen many of the women training and hunting." She then leaned over and peered looked in Thranduil's direction. "Would your Jarl object to you wanting to do such things?"

"He isn't _my_ Jarl any longer," Tauriel pointed out. "Now that I'm married to a warrior of Erebor, Thorin is. And from what I've heard, he has no objections to women being in battle or proving their worth."

"I don't think he has much of a choice in that," Kara laughed. "After all, his sister – Kili's mother - is supposedly a famous shield maiden, and I don't see Dis allowing him to keep her, or any other woman who wants to fight, sequestered at home."

"Dis…yes, I've heard tales of her achievements," Tauriel said, looking mightily impressed. "Though, I don't get the impression that she likes me very much."

"Oh, she will…just give her time to get used to all this," Kara reassured her. "After all, she only met you today, and you did just marry her son. She's actually very nice, once you understand her better, but do try and stay on her good side. She packs quite a punch." Here Kara reached up and rubbed at her chin, the bruise having faded enough so that it was no longer immediately apparent.

"I will take your advice," Tauriel nodded solemnly. "Is there anything else I should know? Do you think Kili will be a kind husband?"

"From what I've seen thus far, you have nothing to worry about," Kara smiled confidently. "Other than Fili, I think Kili is the nicest person I've met here in Erebor. He's not hardened or bloodthirsty like a few of the others, and he seems to have pretty decent morals…I mean, for a Viking." It suddenly occurred to Kara that the woman she was talking to was as well, even if she was from a slightly different culture. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, honest. It's just that…well, I was raised quite differently, and while I've found there to be many similarities between our people…there are a lot of things that are still very strange and frightening for me."

"I understand," Tauriel nodded, not at all offended. "You are the first Saxon I have ever met as well, and there are many prejudices about your kind that I have been taught as well. Yet…thus far, I find you very pleasant, and I look forward to speaking with you more. I'm glad you live in the Jarl's longhouse, for I would like to think I can count on you to help me adjust to life here in Erebor."

"I will do the best I can," Kara grinned, happy over the possibility of a new friend. "But I'm still learning as well. Still, I'll help in any way I'm able."

"Thank you, Kara," Tauriel smiled.

Just then, music began to play, a lively tune that quickly had many of the couples on their feet and participating in a fun looking dance. Men and women joined hands and began to weave around the room, forming a long snake as they skipped and hopped amid laughter and cheers. Both Kara and Tauriel began to clap along with the beat, enjoying the sight before them.

"Ummm…Miss Kara?" came a shy little voice to the side, causing her to turn and see Gimli standing there looking somewhat hesitant. His mother, Dena was behind him, along with her daughter Gyta as well.

"Hello, Gimli," she greeted him warmly. "I'm so happy to see that you are up and about again."

"Yes, all thanks to you," Dena smiled. "I have been so busy keeping this little one in bed and quiet, I have not had a chance to thank you for what you did. Gloin and I will forever be in your debt."

"I'm just happy I was there and could help," Kara assured the women. "However, I believe your son should take a great deal of the credit for his quick recovery," she continued, doing her best to boost the lad's morale. "Not many could have taken such a blow and bounced back so soon. Gimli is a very strong warrior."

"Yes, he takes after his father in that regard," Dena nodded, knowing just what Kara was doing.

"I'm going to be as big and strong as he is one day!" Gimli boasted, his little chest sticking out in pride at such praise.

"I've no doubt," Kara nodded. "Are you enjoying the party, Gimli?"

"Oh yes…it's a lot of fun!" he agreed, but then the look of nervousness returned to his face, and he began to fidget just a little. "I…I wanted to ask…if you would dance with me, Miss Kara?" the little lad stammered.

Kara didn't quite know what to say, and looked up at Dena for guidance.

"Is…is it allowed?" she questioned, not wanting to do anything that would shame Fili.

"Of course," Dena grinned. "No one will think anything of it. Go ahead if you want."

"All right," Kara agreed, excusing herself from Tauriel's company and taking the lad's eager hand as he led her out onto the floor, showing her how to link up with the others as they danced off.

.

.

"Better watch out, Fili," Kili laughed, taking another big swig of the mug in his hand. "It looks as if another warrior has designs on your pretty thrall."

"WHAT?" Fili barked, his eyes quickly scanning the room with a view to kill. Yet when he caught sight of Kara laughing and dancing with little Gimli, a smile immediately come to his lips. "You stupid clod," he said to his brother, giving him a playful shove. "You had me worried there for a moment."

"I'm glad she's being accepted a bit more," Kili mused, liking to see Kara happy. "I just hope those in the village will take to Tauriel as well."

"Of course they will," Fili assured him. "She's one of us now, and if nothing else, most will befriend her simply out of pity sake. After all, she's been forced to marry _you_."

"Now who's the clod?" Kili laughed, taking a swing at his brother, but Fili dodged it easily.

"Why don't you go grab your wife and join the dancing," Fili suggested. "I will wait a bit and then see if I can cut in on Gimli, before someone else gets the same idea. I would hate to have to shed blood on your wedding day, little brother."

"I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't," he chuckled. "And that sounds like a lovely idea," Kili nodded, glancing over at his bride who was now speaking to Dena and little Gyta. "But first, I need to take a piss. All this ale has me floating."

"Don't be long, we can't have the groom missing from his own feast," Fili laughed, slapping him on the back as he headed for the door.

He then turned his attention back to the dancing, loving the way his Kara wove and spun, looking as if she was having the time of her life. _This_ is how he always wanted her to be…happy. Oh, if only he could share such a day as this with her, to take her as his bride and spend their lives together. Yet, sadly, that was not a possibility, as long as he was Thorin's heir. Still, it couldn't stop Fili from dreaming of such things, and because he was so engrossed in such fantasies, he failed to notice the figure that slipped out the door…right behind Kili, and headed in the same direction his brother had gone.

* * *

 **Dun, dun, duuuunnnn! Wonder what that's all about...Oh, wait, I already know. ha ha. And you will too on Wednesday.**

 **So, are you enjoying the reception so far? Kili seems to be, and Tauriel is becoming more and more relaxed as she learns about her new husband and his ideas of marriage. She even hopes to befriend Kara, so that's a plus.**

 **Oh, look...Gimli likes Kara now! Watch out Fili...you might have competition!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest:** So glad you liked the wedding, and yes, I thought it best to leave out the more gory parts. I just didn't want to see the bride and groom get their clothes all dirty - especially after Kara worked so hard sewing up Kili's outfit so he could wear it. ha ha. Oh, I think we all know they will be very happy together, and as for Fili and Kara...things are looking up, aren't they? Thanks.

 **abc:** Putting Fili in charge of the drinks is like asking the fox to guard the hen house, right? But I'm sure he will do a fair enough job. And they loved their gifts, they say thank you. And Kili really, really worries that he's not good looking enough for Tauriel. But he need not fret. Nope, Thorin is more introverted than most, so he won't do ANYTHING about Olane without some much needed prodding. Fool. But, that's Thorin for ya! Thanks.

 **Guest:** Don't worry, THAT will come into play as soon as I get Kili all settled in. I think I've made him wait long enough for love. ha ha. Thanks


	30. Chapter 30

.

 **Now...who's sneaking out after Kili? Read on and see if you guessed correctly.**

.

 **Chapter 30**

 **~X~**

* * *

Kili had stumbled out of the main hall, finishing off the last of his mead, before tossing the mug into the bushes. He had just made it to one of the nearby structures, reaching down to unlace the front of his britches, when someone snuck up from behind and slammed him against the wall. Taken by surprise, he barely had a chance to breathe, let alone fight back, when he felt a blade pointed painfully in his back.

"You and I need to have a little chat… _friend_ ," Legolas hissed, holding his other hand against the back of Kili's neck, keeping his cheek plastered against the wall. "And if you will not listen to my words, perhaps I shall let my blade do the talking for me. Now, do I have your undivided attention?"

"Trust me…I'm all ears," Kili spat back, already formulating a plan on how he was going to get out of this mess and back to his own party… _alive._ He knew he had more than a fair chance of overpowering the man, being bigger and more muscular, but the Jarl's son was wiry looking, and perhaps more skilled with a blade than he first thought. "So…do you plan to speak, or just poke me full of holes?"

"Perhaps I will do both," Legolas chuckled menacingly.

"A feat that would prove rather difficult with your throat slit," came a feminine, but equally deadly, voice that belonged to the hand that now held a blade to the neck of the blond man. "Let him go, Legolas! Or do you plan on making me a widow the same day I became a wife?"

"Tauriel!" Legolas grumbled, releasing Kili and pulling his knife back just a bit, giving the Erebor warrior room to spin around, now glaring at his attacker…as well as his rescuer. "I was just going to _talk_ to him…nothing else, I swear!"

"Is that so?" she asked in a seething tone, still not removing her weapon from her foster brother's throat. "Then speak! Let _me_ hear exactly what you meant to say."

"You know very well my mind on all this!" Legolas barked out, though doing his best to keep his neck and head very still. "Father is all but selling you to these…these beasts!"

"For a treaty that you yourself agree we are in desperate need of. Our people will starve soon if we cannot trade for food, or learn to build ships in order to get it," Tauriel told him sternly, pulling her blade back, but at the same time sweeping her leg across his own, causing him to fall to the ground with a painful sounding thud. "Your _father_ knows this, _I_ know this…why will you not accept it as well? Why must you continue to fight with everyone?"

 _"Because you are as a sister to me!"_ Legolas shouted, looking away as his face filled with shame. "And I hate to see you traded off this way! You deserve better!"

"Well, who's to say _this_ man is not the best out there?" Tauriel questioned, looking over as she caught Kili's eyes, giving him a slight smile. "Yet, here you are, acting as if you planned on killing him before you have even given me the chance to find out!"

"And how long before you learn the truth? When it is too late? _After_ he has taken to beating you…or worse?" Legolas accused.

"I WOULD NEVER!" Kili roared, taking a step towards the prone man, prepared to punish him for saying such horrible things.

"Peace, Kili," Tauriel begged, placing herself between the two men protectively. "I know his words offend, but he is still my kin. I ask that you show patience…for me."

This of course had Kili's anger simmering quickly…for he would do just about anything his new wife asked of him. So he simply stood there, a scowl on his face and his arms crossed, glaring at Legolas threateningly.

Tauriel then crouched down next to the man on the ground, looking him directly in the eye. "I thank you for your concern. I appreciate all you have ever done for me, and you couldn't mean more to me if you were indeed my brother by blood. You have stood by me and taught me so many things, even at the risk of angering your father in doing so." Here she was speaking of how he had secretly taught her to shoot, something to this day they didn't think Thranduil knew about. "Yet, I must now make my own choices, find my own way, and live my life the way I wish. I am not some helpless woman who cannot defend herself, Legolas. And should this man ever not treat me as I feel I deserve…then you can rest assured that he will only do so once."

Kili was sure he should feel slighted by her remark, yet in all honesty, he didn't. He loved that she was a proud and tough woman, one who would stand up to him if it was warranted, and not some shy little violet that agreed to everything he said. Well…there were a few things he hoped she might agree to, but even in that area, he wanted someone with a mind of her own, willing to bring her own ideas to the table.

"Now, I will let you up, and agree to say nothing of this to your father… _if_ you apologize to Kili for attacking him," she continued, standing up and extending her hand.

"And if I refuse?" Legolas questioned, eyeing Kili dubiously.

"Then I will not only let Kili pound you into the ground, but inform Thranduil and Jarl Thorin that you attempted to break the treaty," she warned, earning a little snicker from her husband over this.

Legolas took a moment to contemplate his choices, but in the end, he accepted her hand and rose to his feet. After dusting himself off, he turned to Kili, not looking at all pleased to be doing this.

"I still do not like you, and I doubt we will ever be friends," he began. "And should I hear that you have mistreated, or failed to protect Tauriel, I will come back here and use your wretched body for target practice."

" _This_ is meant to be an apology?" Kili scoffed, looking at his wife as he jerked his thumb towards Legolas.

"I assume _that_ part is still coming," she answered, placing her hands on her hips and giving her adoptive brother a stern glare.

"All right…fine!" the blond man huffed. "I'm sorry I attacked you. There…are you happy now?"

Kili hesitated, with both of them looking at him expectantly. At last his face broke out into a wide smile.

"Yes, I suppose I'm satisfied," he nodded. "And if I had a sister who was suddenly being married off to a stranger, I would probably have acted like an idiot as well."

"HEY, who are you calling an idiot?" Legolas barked out.

" _You_ , you idiot," Tauriel grumbled, taking hold of his arm and walking a few steps towards the meeting house. "Please be happy for me, Legolas." She pleaded. "Leaving Mirkwood and my family is hard enough, do not make it mire difficult by standing against my decision. You and your father mean the world to me, but this is something I want to do…and since it is already done, please smile and wish me well."

"I will always wish only the best for you, Tauriel…you know this," he assured her, reaching out and pulling her into a warm embrace. "I will miss you more than you'll know, you have been as a sister to me. Yet, if this be your wish," Here he glanced over at Kili. "And he be your choice, then I will support you."

"Thank you," she smiled, before pulling away and pointing towards where the party could be heard. "Now, get back in there and try not to make any more trouble, will you?" And giving him a friendly shove, she watched him leave, before turning to face Kili. When Tauriel noticed she was still holding the small dagger in her hand, she quickly slipped it back in its hiding place within her skirts. "I am very sorry about that," she said with a slight bow of her head. "He meant well…he just went about it all wrong."

"I understand…really, I do. And I won't hold it against him," Kili promised, having meant what he said earlier. He could only imagine how _he_ would feel if he had been in Legolas' position.

"Thank you…truly," she smiled, both grateful and relieved.

"No, it's I who should be thanking you," he grinned. "After all, you're the one who came to _my_ rescue just now."

"And…you are not upset about that?" she questioned, having worried that he might have taken offense at having a woman defend him.

"Upset? Why on earth would I be upset?" he asked, stepping closer as he reverently cupped her beautiful face in his palms. "I thought you were amazing, and the way you stood up for me…well, I can't tell you how wonderful that felt. Long ago, I asked the gods to send me a brave and resourceful lass…I just never dreamed they would bestow upon me one as lovely as you." Suddenly unable to stop himself, he leaned in and placed a very tender kiss upon her lips. "And what man would want a princess that requires saving…when they could have a queen who will fight by their side?"

Tauriel didn't know what came over her, perhaps it was because his words touched her so deeply, or the way he looked at her with such passion in his eyes, but without warning, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him more fiercely than she had ever thought possible. He tasted of honeyed mead, but she guessed that she did as well, and the feel of his hands on her was almost as intoxicating as the sweet nectar and ale on his lips. Tauriel couldn't believe how fortunate she was, to not only have married a man who might allow her to fight alongside him…but one that her body desired at well. She could feel the surge of fire run through her, wanting to take this farther, yet knowing she would need to wait until later. After all, one simply didn't disappear from their own wedding feast…it just wasn't done!

"Oh, Tauriel," Kili moaned, moving his lips from hers and letting them graze over her neck and up to her ear. "We really have to stop… _now_."

"I know," she nodded, glad that he agreed with her thinking. "We need to return to the feast. People will wonder where we are."

"Yes…that too," he nodded, pulling back with great reluctance. "But my reason is because I left the party for a very specific purpose. One that I fear cannot be delayed any longer." When Tauriel looked at him in confusion, he reddened slightly, wishing he didn't have to explain further. "I need to piss woman! And if I don't do so this very moment, I swear I will shame myself right in front of you."

"Oh!" Tauriel gasped, stepping back as she covered her lips with her hand to hide her little smile. "Then…I…I suppose I should let you…get to it."

"Unless you would like to help?" Kili teased, reaching down to the lacings on his trousers once again, a wolfish grin on his face.

"NO!" Tauriel laughed, now taking a few more steps backwards, yet obviously enjoying his odd sense of humor.

"Then you best run, my little wife," Kili continued, not stopping in his efforts to release himself. "For in a moment, you might be in for a very _big_ surprise."

Tauriel squealed in panic and turned around, running away quickly, but all the while unable to stop herself from grinning like a loon. She was not afraid…no, nothing like that. Instead, she found she now looked forward to their evening's activities even more. Kili was proving to be quite entertaining, enjoyable, and full of surprises…and Tauriel found she now hoped he would be the same way in bed!

.

.

Later, Dis sat at the table next to Thorin, who was currently engaged in conversation with Thranduil. All around her, people were laughing, drinking, eating, and having a good time. She was pleased that Kili appeared so happy, watching as he swung his new wife around within the circle of other dancers, the two of them beaming from ear to ear. Dis had been studying Tauriel all evening, looking for a reason to dislike the lass…but so far, she could find nothing irritating about her. Perhaps taking a wife would help ground her youngest son a bit more, for she had always found him to be a bit reckless. Fili was the calmer of the two, but that was due to his upbringing, always having known that more responsibility rested on his shoulders than on Kili's.

Yet…no matter how happy everyone around her seemed, Dis could not shake the crushing weight of sorrow that had settled upon her this night. And the more she thought about it, she quickly began to understand why.

Her youngest was now all grown up - a man, and a husband. Since Flinn had died, she had focused all her energies on raising her boys, as well as helping Thorin rule Erebor. But now she suddenly felt useless. Fili and Kili no longer needed her, Thorin's Jarldom was firmly established, with her eldest son was set to replace him when the time came, leaving Dis without a purpose. She had loved Flinn with all her heart, given him everything she was while they were wed, but now, with him in Valhalla there was a void in her life that no form of duty could replace.

Rising from her chair, she left the table without a word, heading for the exit as she weaved between the throng of guests, feeling as if she had to breathe fresh air or die. Once outside, she walked around to the side of the building and leaned against the wall to steady herself. Shutting her eyes, she did her best to hold back her tears, grieving for all that she had lost, and all that she would never have again.

"Dis?" came a soft voice to her right, causing her head to whip up in surprise. "I saw you leave and you looked upset…so I came to see if you were all right."

"Dwalin?" she said, turning away in hopes that he wouldn't see that she had almost been crying. "No…I'm fine…"

"You're a terrible liar, you know," the giant of a man stated in a kind, but firm, tone. He came to stand at her side, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Tell me what's bothering you."

It might have been the fact that he was speaking so sweetly, or just that her emotions were so close to the surface, but for whatever reason, it caused Dis to do something she hadn't done in a very long time. She allowed herself to lean on another for comfort. Curling into Dwalin's muscular chest, she let herself sob openly, finding an unexpected measure of relief as she felt his strong arms wrap around her. They stayed this way for a long time, until all her tears were spent, and she was at last able to speak clearly without choking.

"Thank you, old friend," she said at last, sniffling as she did. "I…I guess I needed that. I'm sorry I got your shirt all wet."

"Needed a good washing anyway," he chuckled, reaching down and wiping away the last of her tears from her cheek. He then led her over to a nearby wooden bench, tucking her into his side with his arm around her shoulders. "Now, tell me what has you so upset. Are you not happy with Kili's choice of brides?"

"No, nothing like that," she confessed, leaning against him with a sigh. "She actually seems very nice. But seeing my baby wed…well, it just hit me all of a sudden, that I'm going to spend the rest of my life alone."

"You're not alone," Dwalin protested. "You still have your lads, Thorin…and you will always have me."

"But that's just it," Dis moaned. "My boys are grown, they are getting married, so they don't _need_ me anymore. And Thorin, well yes, he will always need looking after, but it's not the same. As for you, yes, you are a very dear friend, and I don't know what I would do without you, but right now a _friend_ is not what I want."

"Then what _do_ you want?" he questioned, his tone now oddly urgent.

"I…I never thought I would say this after losing my Flinn," Dis confessed, looking almost afraid of her next words. "But…I want love again, Dwalin. I want to be needed and cherished, and not simply because I'm a sister or a mother. I want to be loved _as a woman_!" Yet the moment the words were out of her mouth, she panicked, imagining that Dwalin would think her crazy. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything! It's just foolish talk, no one would ever want me now."

"I would," came his heartfelt reply, causing her head to snap up as their eyes met.

"W-w-what did you say?" she asked in a disbelieving whisper.

"I said _I_ would want you…that I _do_ want you," the bald warrior insisted, reaching out and cupping her cheek with his callused hand. "I've wanted nothing more than to tell you that for a very long time now, but I didn't dare because I thought you would never desire another after Flinn."

"You…you mean _you_ …" Dis didn't know what to say, this was all so very sudden to her, and yet it felt so right.

"I've loved you since we were children, playing at battle and dreaming of the amazing things we would do one day," he confessed. "Yet, before I could find a way to tell you of my feelings, you fell in love with Flinn. He was a fine man, a true friend, and I never begrudged a moment of the happiness you two had found. You also have every reason to be proud of the sons that came from that union. But now, after all this time, do you think you might have a little bit of room left in your heart for a tired old warrior like me? Just say the word, Dis, and I would offer you my hand, my heart, and a lifetime of love. Will you take it?"

She couldn't believe her ears… _Dwalin loved her!_ All this time and she never once suspected. He had always been there for her, helping her through the loss of Flinn, aiding her in training her lads, seeing that they never went hungry or without the means to survive…but not once had she realized it had been done out of more than friendship. And looking at him now, sitting there beside her, the expression on his face one of sincerity and fear, she knew her answer immediately.

In a surge of bravery, Dis reached up, bringing her lips to his in a desperate kiss, throwing all her pain, loss, _and now hope_ , into the kiss. And it was amazing! Flinn had been the love of her youth, the boy who had stolen her heart and given her two beautiful sons. While Dwalin, he was now offering to be the man she could grow old with, to warm and protect her in the twilight of their years. And while she would never stop loving Flinn, Dis also knew that she could love Dwalin as well…and would for the rest of her life.

"Yes," she said, pulling back from the kiss long enough to answer his question. "Yes, Dwalin…I _will_ accept you, as well as all you have to offer. But only if you will take my love and devotion in return."

"Oh, Dis!" the hardened warrior almost sobbed, wrapping her in his tight embrace. "You have no idea how happy you've made me. I promise that you'll never regret this. Never!"

"I only regret that it took us so long to get to this point," she said with a near giddy laugh. "What a fool I've been, blind all this time to what was right in front of me."

"You needed time to heal, Dis," Dwalin told her comfortingly. "And I was not about to push you if you were not ready."

"I'm ready _now_ , old friend," Dis assured him. "And as far as I'm concerned, we shouldn't waste any more time." At this she stood and took his hand, pulling him up on his feet.

"What…do you mean… _right now?"_ he stammered, unsure if what he was hearing was true.

"Unless you're not certain about us?" she asked, looking a bit hurt at the thought.

"NO! I'm _more_ than certain!" Dwalin nearly growled, grabbing her by the waist and slamming her body against his own in a desperate fashion. "I just don't want you to think that's all I'm offering. I want to _marry_ you, Dis. I want you for the rest of our lives."

"And you'll have that," she said with sly grin. "But weddings take time, and I don't want to wait another moment."

"What about Thorin and your lads…what will _they_ think of this?" he pressed, slightly concerned over the idea. He and Thorin had been friends since childhood, and he loved Fili and Kili like they were his own sons, but he couldn't help but worry what they might think of him and Dis suddenly becoming… _intimate._

"Who cares?" Dis laughed. "This is between you and me. It's no one's business but ours." But then she got a rather concerned look on her face. "However, I suppose it would be best if we kept this a secret for a little while, at least until we are comfortable with the whole thing ourselves. We'll tell the others after a bit…but I think for now, I like the idea of keeping this between you and me."

"I'll agree to that," Dwalin nodded sagely. "But I won't keep this a secret forever. I'm proud of my love for you, and I want to shout it to the gods."

"And so you shall…just not tonight," she giggled, once more tugging at his arm in an effort to get him moving.

"Shouldn't we at least give the bride and groom our congratulations before we slip away?" he suggested.

"Yes, you're right," Dis nodded, her eyes darting to the doors of the meeting hall. "It _is_ my son's wedding after all, it wouldn't do for me to simply leave without saying goodnight." She then reached up and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling at it possessively. "I will go tell Kili I'm retiring for the evening. You do the same to Thorin. Then we meet at your house as quickly as possible. All right?"

Dwalin was so excited he could only nod his agreement, unable to fully comprehend how his life had changed in so short a time. Suddenly he had everything he ever wanted right there in his arms, and he was afraid to let go, for fear it would all fade away.

"Now go…and hurry!" Dis ordered, ever the one to take charge of a situation, before rushing off herself.

"Yes, ma'am!" Dwalin grinned, watching her leave, before he at last forced his own legs to comply. "What a woman!"

.

.

Fili had at last managed to steal a dance with Kara, for little Gimli apparently had an excess amount of energy and was not about to give up his partner to anyone. Thankfully, Dena had come to fetch him, telling her son it was time for bed. After only a small amount of fuss, which was quickly squelched by one stern look from his mother, the lad said good night and followed her and his sister out the door. Gloin was obviously nowhere near ready to leave, still quite deep in his cups and going strong. When he saw that Kara was getting a bit winded from all the spinning and twirling, Fili led her back to the table, pulling her once again onto his lap.

"You know…I could just as easily sit in a chair, Fili," Kara giggled.

"Oh, but this is so much more to my liking," he winked, handing her his mug of mead and urging her to take a sip. "Drink up, for it is considered bad luck for the bride and groom if their guests leave the wedding feast without being at least a little bit drunk. And it would also mean I didn't do _my_ job properly."

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" she smiled, enjoying the taste of the honeyed mead. She let her eyes wander over the crowd as she did, her heart still beating wildly from the dancing and her head growing a bit fuzzy from the strong drink. "It looks as if your mother is taking her leave," Kara spoke up, seeing how she was currently giving Kili a warm embrace.

"Really?" Fili asked, sitting up a bit straighter in order to see what Kara was referring to. He too watched as Dis bid her younger son good night, giving Tauriel a kind nod, though obviously not quite ready to embrace the lass yet. "I wonder why she's bowing out so early."

"I'm sure she's just very tired, after all, she put a lot of effort into this party, she deserves to relax," she reminded him.

"True," Fili nodded, quickly turning his attention back to Kara. "What about you? Are you tired as well?"

"Not in the least," she giggled, wondering if her mood was due to being so close to Fili, or all the mead she had consumed throughout the night. "I could dance till dawn!"

"Then far be it from me to deny my little raven her chance to fly," and scooping her up, he carried her to the dance-floor, the two of them joining hands with Kili and Tauriel as they once more began to circle the room joyfully.

* * *

 **Well...it would appear that more than just Kili and Tauriel will be 'busy' this night. ha ha. Dis is not wasting any time, now that she knows what she wants. Hmmm, Kili must take after his mother in that respect. ha ha.**

 **So, looks like Kili and Legolas came to an understanding. That being: Don't mess with Tauriel, or she will take you down!**

 **And shame on you, Kili, for teasing Tauriel like that. She does not need to see your sea-snake just yet. But soon...as in Friday's chapter. Wedding night coming up.**

 **Also, I am working up a game for a graduation party next month, and was wondering if you all could help me out. PM me (or just add them to the end of your review) with your first response to these four questions, please. I need as many answers as I can get. Thanks!**

1\. Name a popular graduation gift.

2\. Name your least favorite subject in school?

3\. What is a popular color for a cap and gown?

4\. What is a popular school mascot?

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Yep, I do love a good cliffie. It is my insurance policy that you will come back for more. ha ha. Yes, Tauriel will fit in nicely, and she and Kara will be good friends, I'm sure. And look...Dis can't find anything bad to say about her either, so that's a bonus. Gimli is smitten I think. Fili better watch his back. ha ha. Thanks.


	31. Chapter 31

.

 **Thanks to everyone who helped out with answers for my graduation game.**

 **Now...a wedding night!**

.

 **Chapter 31**

 **~X~**

* * *

The drinking, dancing and feasting continued for several more hours, until it was very late and most of the guests were either stumbling around or already passed out on the tables. When Thorin at last announced it was time for the bride and groom to be put to bed, he had a rather difficult time finding five other men who could still stand for the procession and light the way to the bed chamber. Thankfully, Dori, Fili and Ori were still sober enough to serve in that capacity along with Thranduil, Legolas and Thorin.

So, gathering torches, the six legal witnesses stood on either side of the couple as they escorted them to where they would be spending the night. Once more, Kili was careful to assist Tauriel in stepping over the threshold, not allowing her to stumble or trip, lest it bring bad luck. Kara followed at a respectable distance, keenly interested in all that was going on, but careful not to interfere in these unfamiliar customs. She waited on the ground floor, while the six men continued to accompany the bride and groom up the stairs and to their room. At first she worried that they all intended to remain in the room and witness the consummation, as she had often been told many of the royals from her lands were forced to endure. Yet thankfully, they all stopped at the bedroom door.

"Thank you all for your services," Kili told the six of them. "But now, we bid you goodnight."

At this, they all nodded their heads and proceeded back down and out the door, all but Fili, who came to stand beside Kara.

"Thorin will see Thranduil and his son back to the guest house and then return," he explained, catching her look of confusion.

"Why did everyone have to bring Kili and Tauriel all the way here?" she asked, still not understanding that aspect of the ceremony.

"To ensure that the marriage is legal and complete," Fili explained. "The law requires that six witnesses must escort the bride and groom to their place of consummation, so if called upon later to testify to the validity of the marriage, there would be no doubts or dispute."

"Oh…I was worried that they intended to stay and watch as Kili and Tauriel…well…you know," she confessed, her face turning red at the idea.

"Why on earth would they do that?" Fili scoffed, acting as if the idea was preposterous. "Is this something _your_ people might do?"

"Well…mostly for nobility, in order that there is no question over a future heir's legitimacy," Kara tried to explain, yet the idea was just as repulsive to her ears as it was to Fili's. "And afterwards, the bedsheets would be inspected by a priest, to ensure that the bride had truly been a virgin."

"And you call _us_ barbarians!" Fili said with a sneer of disgust. He then looked down at Kara with concern. "Would you have had to suffer through such a vile custom had you married that man you were betrothed to?"

"I…I am not sure," she confessed. "Cedric was a lord, but not royalty, so it might not have been required."

" _Might_?" Fili felt the ire inside him rise to the fore. "Well, rest assured, _you_ will never be forced to do such a thing while living here."

Kara nodded her appreciation for such a promise, and yet the words felt hollow. For since she could not marry Fili…was he talking about a possible union with someone else? Would she be handed off to another when he at last wed, forced to watch as he and his _acceptable_ bride strode around Erebor hand in hand? The whole idea made her sick to her stomach, yet she did her best to hide her disappointment behind a tired smile.

"Are you ready for bed?" Fili inquired, apparently taking notice of her demeanor and slumped shoulders. "You look a bit worn out."

"Well, _you_ were the one who kept handing me mugs of mead and dragging me onto the dance floor," she accused playfully, attempting to regain her happy mood.

"It was my duty as server tonight to make sure that no one went without," he reminded her. "And I take my responsibilities very seriously."

"Yes…yes you do," Kara agreed, though even _that_ thought was like a knife to her chest.

.

.

Meanwhile, back in Kili's room, he had just closed the curtain, blocking out any prying eyes, and turned back around to watch his bride lighting a few more candles, bathing the room in a warm glow. She moved like water, fluid and graceful, making his mouth water at the thought of how they might soon move together.

"I…I hope you're not disappointed," Kili began, looking around his chambers with a critical eye. "I'm not sure what you're used to where you come from, but if anything displeases you, I will do what I can to fix it."

"I am far from disappointed…by _anything_ I see," Tauriel assured him, staring directly at him as she let her insinuation sink in.

"Really?" Kili couldn't help but ask, having worried greatly over this very subject most of the day. "Does that mean you find me… _handsome?"_

"Kili," Tauriel said with a sly grin, stepping closer as she let her eyes roam up and down his form. "Surly you must know that you are very pleasing to look upon." She reached out and touched the sides of his arms, thrilling a bit at the hard muscles beneath her palms. "I am in no way disappointed by your form, or your features. In fact…I admit that I found you very handsome the moment I set eyes on you."

"And you must know I found you beyond lovely as well…and each time I see you, I swear you grow more beautiful," he assured her, feeling a weight lifted off of him over her confession. "I just want you to be happy, _with everything_ , and not longing for what you might have left behind."

"You are my husband, Kili," she said with a smile. "And this is now my home, so it matters not what came before. I only intend to focus on the future."

"A future that I hope you will be happy with," Kili continued as he took her face between his palms, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "A future I hope will be filled with laughter, love, and many, many children."

"I wish for that as well," she nodded. "Yet, I also desire freedom, Kili. Freedom to at last be myself, and not forced to hide who I truly am. Will you give me that?"

"I will give you anything you ask of me," he promised. "And I look forward to learning about the real you, and will proudly stand at your side in all you wish to accomplish."

Kili decided those had been the right words when she threw her arms around him and began to kiss him fiercely, the fire that had been lit between them earlier suddenly fanned into a frenzy. Needing no more encouragement than this, he at last let the desire he had been forcing himself to control all evening spring to life. Reaching out, he grabbed the sides of her dress, pulling it upwards so that her legs were bare, making it easier for her to wrap them around his waist as he next lifted her off the floor.

If Tauriel had been surprised by his needy actions, she didn't say a word, and only continued to place heated kisses over any bits of exposed skin she could find, from his face to his neck and chest. Each one seemed to pull a moan or growl of pleasure from Kili's lips, as his hands took on a mind of their own, one running up her back, as the other began to explore the tantalizing flesh of one of her legs she had hitched up over his hip.

"Kili…the bed," she ordered between kisses. "Now!"

Never one to deny a woman's request, especially his new wife's, he quickly complied, walking over as he laid her back against the soft mattress. He could see the desire shining in her eyes, which only mirrored his own, as he crawled onto the bed beside her, hovering over her as he thanked the gods once again for such a perfect bride.

"I promise to go slow and be gentle," he whispered, recalling Thorin's advice and warning.

"Well, I don't," she replied with a wide grin, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him down beside her as she quickly climbed on top, straddling him at the waist. "And for some reason…I don't think you would want me to."

"Odin be praised!" was all Kili managed to get out before his wife began to ravage him.

.

.

Fili and Kara had since made their way to their own bedroom, changed into their sleeping attire and were lying in bed, both on their backs as they stared up at the darkened ceiling. Sleep, however, had thus far eluded them, for the noises coming from Kili's room were both loud… _and rather embarrassing._ It was more than obvious that the two were enjoying themselves, and while Fili was happy for his brother, he wasn't certain he wanted to listen to such things all night. Especially when he was lying next to the one woman in all the world _he_ wanted more than anything…but couldn't have.

"Do…do you think your mother can hear this?" Kara whispered through the darkness, feeling just as uncomfortable as Fili.

"No, she's a rather sound sleeper," he replied, not bothering to turn and look at her as he spoke. He had hoped to sleep with her in his arms, like he did every night, but he knew that touching Kara right then would be a serious mistake. Between his own strong desires pressing for dominance, and the intimate sounds emanating from his brother's room, Fili knew he would snap. "Do you want me to pound on the wall and tell them to quiet down?" He had seriously been thinking of doing just that himself.

"No! It's their wedding night," she quickly protested. "It would be cruel to attempt to censor them."

Fili knew she was right, but the more he heard, the more he found himself nurturing feelings of jealousy for his brother, something he had never felt before. And it had nothing to do with whom he had married, for he had been truthful when he told Kili he had no desire for Tauriel. No, these feelings sprung from the fact that his little brother was free to marry whomever he wished, having no constraints placed upon him, leaving him to choose his own path… _and his own mate._ While Fili was forced by law and tradition to deny his desires to court and marry the woman who lay beside him, his freedom of choice stripped from him on the matter.

It suddenly occurred to Fili that he and Kara were far more alike than he realized. For she too had her liberties taken from her, forced into a life that she had not planned, nor did she apparently want. And the worst part of it all… _he_ was the one to blame. It had been _his_ idea to take the ship, _his_ idea to search the hold, and _his_ idea to bring her back to Erebor with him. Yet, what other choice did he have? He had no way of knowing she had been onboard when they attacked. Nor did he believe letting Halsten take her back to the Iron Hills would have been any more to her liking…in fact he was sure of it. But it still pained him to think that he had been the one to alter her life so drastically.

Thus, between his own guilt, his unfulfilled desires, and the undeniable sounds of his brother getting everything _he_ apparently wanted out of life, Fili could stand it no longer. Throwing back the blankets he bolted from the bed, reaching out to grab his discarded clothes as he stormed out of the room, not bothering to answer Kara's confused calls after him.

Heading down stairs, he threw on his tunic, tossing his pants on the floor next to one of the wide benches that was covered in soft furs. He silently cursed his fate as he sat down and cradled his head in his hands, wishing with all his might that he could race back upstairs, ask Kara to be his wife, and at last have all he desired. Yet, Fili knew that could never be. She was a Saxon captive, not one of his own kind, and she would forever be forbidden to him.

He had consumed more mead that night than he should have, but still it was not enough to dull the ache in his heart. Thus, he laid down next to the fire and tried to block out the pain and frustration he felt.

When had life become so difficult?

.

.

Kara had been startled by Fili's sudden exit from their bed, and the room. She had asked him where he was going, but he had either not heard her question, or was ignoring her. The bed felt cold and lonely without him there, and the noises still coming from Kili's room were no less mortifying when alone. When she heard the sound of the two of them apparently tumble off the bed and hit the floor, followed by giggles of laughter, Kara had enough as well.

Rising quickly, she pulled on her dress and slipped into her boots and cloak, determined to seek out Fili no matter where he had gone. Yet when she stepped out onto the balcony, she realized he had not gone far. In the fading firelight, she could see his prone form, laying on a bench downstairs. He had pulled one of the warm furs over him, appearing intent on sleeping there the rest of the night, and Kara felt a longing to be beside him.

She had apparently made some noise, or her movements had alerted him to her presence, for Fili's head turned in her direction, his silent eyes locking with her own. They remained that way for a while, before he at last reached out and pulled back the cover, scooting over just a bit in an inviting gesture. With a wide smile, Kara hurried down the stairs, kicking off her boots before she snuggled in beside him. With her cloak added to the blankets for extra warmth, and Fili's chest pressed against her back, she gave a contented sigh of pleasure, realizing there was nowhere else she would rather be than in his arms.

"I'm sorry I took off like that," he whispered into her ear. "It was just too…"

"I know," she cut in, having felt the exact same way. "And I'm sorry as well."

"What are _you_ sorry for?" Fili questioned, leaning up on his elbow as he looked down at her in confusion.

"For…denying you," Kara revealed, playing with the fringe of the blanket in an effort not to look directly at Fili. "I'm sorry that my upbringing and personal code will not allow me to…to give myself to you."

"Shhhh, don't be," Fili insisted. Yes, he wished it were not so, but that would mean Kara would be different, and he loved her just the way she was. He admired her determination, her self-worth, and her convictions - he only wished he could do the honorable thing and make her his wife, thus negating the need for all their suffering. "It's not your fault. You never asked for this."

"No…but I still wish things could be different," she told him in a sad tone.

"As do I," he agreed, with a sigh. "As do I." They were silent for a while before Kara spoke again.

"Fili…do you know what caused the rift between the people of Mirkwood and Erebor?" She had been wondering this all day, and thought now was as good a time as any to ask. "Why has there been bad blood between Thranduil and Thorin for so long?"

"Rumor is that my great-grandfather, Thrór, had desired the same woman as Thranduil's grandfather," he began, laying back as he stared up at the ceiling. "There was much bloodshed over this, and in the end she refused them both, sailing north, never to be seen again. Yet the damage was done, and for years and years Erebor has nursed a grudge against Mirkwood." It was just then that Fili wondered if his great-grandfather had somehow cursed his future descendants. For other than his grandfather, Thráin, it would seem that most Durins had been rather unlucky in love. First Thorin was denied the one he desired, his mother had lost her husband in death, and now _he_ was forbidden from marrying the woman he loved. Fili was only slightly consoled by the fact that at least Kili seemed immune to such a fate. "I'm happy that this feud now appears to be at an end, and that Thorin and Thranduil have agreed to peace at last."

"I'm glad too, for Kili seems very happy with Tauriel," she concluded.

"Almost _too_ happy, if you ask me," Fili huffed.

"Well…maybe not as happy as you might think. Before I left the room, I heard them tumble off the bed and hit the floor," she informed him with a giggle. "It sounded rather painful."

"Good! Serves Kili right," the blond warrior grumbled, though in truth he didn't mean a word of it. Yet, talk of his brother reminded him of something…something he had been looking forward to doing all evening. "I got you something."

"What? You did?" Kara was instantly curious, her face lighting up in delight.

"While I was helping Kili choose his morning gifts, I found this," Fili then reached across her and picked up his trousers from the floor, digging inside a pocket and producing a beautiful silver bracelet. "It made me think of you."

Kara took the item in her hands and inspected it carefully, a lump forming in her throat when she saw the small design of ravens around the outside. She slipped it on her wrist, holding up her arm so that she could see it in the firelight.

"Oh, Fili…it's beautiful! Thank you!" she gushed, feeling tears of joy welling up inside her. "I will cherish it forever."

 _Just as I will cherish you, my love,_ he said to himself, knowing such words would only pain them both right now if spoken out loud.

"I told you that I would show you how good we could be together," he murmured, loving the look on her face at his gift. "I greatly enjoyed buying this for you, hoping that you would react just as you did. It makes my heart glad to see you happy."

"You could have given me a rock, Fili Flinnson, and I would have loved it just as much, simply because it came from you," she assured him, gracing him with an even bigger smile. "I'm not the kind of woman who desires expensive things."

"But you deserve them nonetheless," he insisted. "You are a lady of breeding, Karoline Elizabeth Victoria Morgenstern, born to finer things than even I could ever give you."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong," she corrected. "I very well could be the child of a peasant, a blacksmith, or a farmer. The blood that flows through me more than likely has no connection to nobility at all."

"Yet…it would make you no less desirable to me," Fili told her seriously, gazing down at her with all the love he had shining in his eyes. "Princess or pauper…you are still my little raven." Knowing that their words and close proximity were quickly taking Fili back to the same condition he had been in while upstairs, he decided it was best they end things here. "Let's get some sleep. Morning will come soon, and there will be lots to do as we see our Mirkwood guest off." He laid back down and pulled her close to him, doing everything he could to keep his mind off her tempting body as it pressed against his own.

"Good night, Fili," she said with a little yawn. "I love my bracelet." _But not as much as I love you,_ she added inside her mind.

"Good night, Kara," he replied, praying that sleep would claim him soon, otherwise it was going to be one long and painful evening.

.

.

Upstairs, Kili and Tauriel lay panting beside each other, flat out on the bed as they tried to catch their breath. Their lovemaking had been both wild and intense, yet also tender and filled with much love. They had both enjoyed each other thoroughly, neither one shy or reserved in expressing their devotion through physical pleasure. True, it had been Tauriel's first time, yet she was hardly uninformed on what to expect, nor was she shy about telling Kili exactly what she wished to do and try. And being the gentleman he was…her husband took each of her requests to heart.

"Well…that was… _amazing_ ," Kili breathed, unable to wipe the wide grin off his face.

"I'll say," Tauriel agreed, her entire body still flushed and tingling from what they had just shared. "Though, I think I could have done without the part where we fell onto the floor." Here she rubbed at her shoulder, recalling how hitting the hard wood had been a bit startling.

"Sorry about that," he laughed. "We will have to remember to not get so carried away next time."

"Oh…I don't know," she grinned. "I rather enjoyed that part."

"Good! Because so did I," Kili admitted. He rolled over on his side and let his free hand begin to skim across her naked skin, loving how soft she felt beneath his fingers. "Yet, I'm not opposed to taking things slow either, enjoying every agonizing moment before we both reach our peak. It could take hours, you know, if done correctly."

"Oh? Is that so, my creative husband?" she asked, looking up at him with excitement. "Would you care to demonstrate such a technique now?"

"With pleasure, my bride," Kili agreed, more than ready to tempt and tease her for the rest of the night. And before she could say another word, his lips claimed hers, more than ready to fulfill her request.

.

.

Not too far away, in Dwalin's bed chambers, he and Dis lay snuggled in each other's arms. Theirs too had been an evening to remember…one they would not soon forget. It had been a long time since Dis had felt so loved and cherished, and Dwalin had outdone himself in that department, leaving them both utterly spent, but content.

"Oh, if only I had known what I was missing," Dis chuckled, letting her hand trace over the raised scars on Dwalin's hairy chest. "Though I'm sure there are a few lasses in Erebor who also know of your talents."

"Perhaps…yet I have never felt for them what I feel for you, Dis," he assured her, not insulting her with any lies. "It has always been you… _always_."

"And from now on, it will only be you for me as well," she stated, snuggling in a bit closer. "I will always love Flinn…he was the father of my children, but that does not mean I could possibly love you any less because of it. You have been my friend and companion through thick and thin, Dwalin. You have never abandoned me, or not been there when I needed you…and for that, you have my utter devotion."

"And you have my undying love," he said, leaning in to kiss her passionately. "Something I want to confess to Thorin and the lads as soon as possible. It would be better if they hear about this from us, than to catch us in the act like a fox raiding the hen house."

"Are you comparing me to a chicken, Dwalin?" Dis laughed, slapping at his massive chest playfully. "Just remember, I'm a renowned shield maiden…and I could do much worse to you than peck your eyes out."

"I'm fully aware of your skills with a blade, woman," he chuckled. "You have put the fear of Odin into many a man…including me. I would never doubt your strength or your intelligence. After all…you were smart enough to accept me, were you not?"

"Oh! Quite the proud one, are you?" she laughed, loving how they could tease each other like this. It felt warm and comfortable… _it felt right_. "Well, I will not disagree with you on that point, for it was a rather brilliant move on my part to see what a fine warrior you are. And I'm certain that when we tell them, my family will be just as excited about this as I am." She then got a sly grin on her lips. "Well…maybe not _quite_ as excited, but close."

"Do I thrill you, my fiery shield maiden?" Dwalin asked, his tone more like a soft grown from deep within. "Do I make you feel things you have longed to feel again?"

"Dwalin…you make me feel things I have never felt before!" she informed him, rolling over until she was now hovering over him. "And…if you are up for it, I would very much like to feel them again."

"You only need ask, my love," Dwalin assured her, more than happy to show her just how much he loved her a second time that night…and perhaps a third.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. Looks like everyone's getting some but Fili. So sad.**

 **We will now give our lovers some privacy for the weekend, and pick things up on Monday.**

 **So...was the smut-light to your liking? Just enough? But not too much?**

 **And good for Kili and Tauriel...looks like they both enjoyed their wedding night...and Kili learned that he WAS handsome!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** **(for 29)** Yep, you were right, it was Legolas that followed Kili. Good call. **(for 30)** Kili was very pleased by Tauriel's actions towards Legolas, and how she 'protected' him. Glad you enjoyed their little verbal teasing, Kili is such a scamp. Dwalin is one happy camper, that's for sure, and even more so by the end of THIS chapter. ha ha. He and Dis belong together. Thorin's suffering will end soon (in fact, I just wrote that chapter!) So you know it's coming...when, well, that's a secret, but it's coming. I also appreciate your answers to my game questions. Thanks so much and see you on Monday. T.O.W.G.


	32. Chapter 32

.

 **All right, now that we have Kili all settled and happy...how about we work on someone else and get THEM all happy-fied as well.**

 **Onward!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 32**

 **~X~**

* * *

The following morning, Kara and Fili awoke to a cold blast of air, stirring them from their sleep. When they opened their eyes, they found the culprit had been, of all people, _Dis_.

"Mother?" Fili asked in a sleepy tone. "Are you just coming in? I thought you retired to your room early last night."

Dis, who had not expected to find her son and his thrall sleeping downstairs, froze in place, unsure how to explain her whereabouts without raising suspicion…or getting Dwalin in deep trouble. She had spent an amazing night in his arms, and longed to do so again, but keeping such a thing from her family might now prove more difficult than she had anticipated.

"What are you two doing down here?" she asked quickly. A bit of re-directing was a cheap trick, but also the only thing she could think of at the moment.

"Kili and his new wife were a bit too loud for us," Fili answered, rolling his eyes a bit in remembrance of their rather amorous activities. "So we were forced to relocate in order to get some sleep."

"Yes…that's exactly what I did as well," Dis spoke up, latching onto this plausible explanation. "There are just some things a mother does _not_ wish to hear. So I spent the night with…a friend."

"Smart," Fili nodded, having no reason to question his mother's word on the matter. Giving a yawn and stretching, he rose from his makeshift bed, slipping on his trousers over his sleep pants to guard against the biting cold.

Kara was not quite ready to rise, and snuggled further under the covers, yet even she was feeling a bit stiff from sleeping on the wooden bench and not their soft bed upstairs.

"Well, since it seems that most of the house is up," Dis began, immediately changing the subject and doing her best to distract everyone. "I will get started on breakfast. Kara, go fetch some water for the oats, and Fili, bring me in a load of wood and get the fire going."

"I need my boots and a cloak first, Mother," the blond protested, gesturing to his naked feet. "I swear, the snow will start to fall any day now."

"True, but that only means we need more wood," Dis reasoned. "So get up there and finish dressing so you can get to work."

"Yes, Mother," Fili grumbled good-naturedly, heading for the stairs.

"And make sure your brother and his new wife are up as well," she called after him. "I won't abide any lazy bones."

Kara had to laugh a bit as she crawled out from under the warm blankets, glad that she had taken the time to dress before coming down the previous night. Slipping on her own boots, she bundled up in her cloak and hurried outside to fetch a bucket of water. Fili was right, it _did_ feel as if there was a chance of snow in the air, and the wind that nipped at her nose turned it a rosy shade of pink before she scurried back inside.

Soon the pot was filled, and Kara was left poking at the dying coals and waiting for the firewood. Hearing footsteps on the stairs, she looked up, catching sight of Thorin coming down, dressed and ready for the day. Fili had still not returned, nor had she seen anything of Kili and Tauriel, leaving her to assume that rousting them was proving a bit more difficult than anticipated. Yet, if the sounds they had overheard last night had been any indication…the two lovers were probably completely worn out.

"Thorin, go fetch some firewood," Dis instructed, poking her head out from the kitchen area when she heard his heavy boots on the stairs. "My son is taking too long and we need heat!"

"I _am_ the Jarl you know," Thorin reminded his sister with a disgruntled harrumph, yet he still headed for the door regardless, smart enough not to argue too much with Dis.

.

.

Fili had hurried to his room and put on his boots, and then grabbing his cloak he snuck over to his brother's curtained doorway.

"Kili…" he called softly, not wanting to startle anyone. "Kili, it's time to get up."'

Instead of a response, the blond warrior only heard a slight moan coming from the room, yet thankfully it did not sound like one of passion…simply one of protest.

"Kili, Mother says it's time to get up, and I don't think you want _her_ coming up here and rousting you out of bed, do you?" Fili warned.

"Go away!" came the pouting voice of his brother, causing Fili to grin wickedly. He might have been a bit jealous of Kili last night, but now, hearing his irritation, he found it rather humorous.

"I can't do that," he replied. "Now, cover up…I'm coming in." And without waiting, he boldly stepped around the curtain.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THOR ARE YOU DOING?" Kili yelled, yanking on the blankets in a desperate attempt to cover up his, and Tauriel's, nakedness. Thankfully, his wife was currently passed out on her stomach, so she had been relatively decent, but Kili was taking no chances. "GET OUT!"

His screeching had unfortunately roused his wife, who turned her head with great effort and moaned out loud, falling back in place when she saw that they weren't under attack.

"Mother is waiting for you two downstairs, and newly married or not, you know it is unwise to keep her waiting," Fili told him, folding his arms over his chest as he continued to grin.

"Fine! Just get out!" Kili protested, throwing his pillow at his brother in an effort to get him moving. "We'll be down in just a bit."

"See…that wasn't too painful, now was it?" Fili laughed. "Unlike the two of you landing on the floor last night." Granted, he had not been privy to this himself, having already left the room before it happened, but Kara's description of the incident provided him with plenty of fodder for ribbing his brother.

"Get out or I swear that I will…" Kili began, but Fili was already gone, the sound of his laughter disappearing down the stairs. Flopping back on the bed, the young groom let out a heavy sigh. His brother could really be a pain in the arse at times. However, in the next second, his thoughts turned to Tauriel, and that left him smiling from ear to ear. Rolling over he let his hand slip under the covers, placing it on the small of her back as it drifted up her spine until he reached her shoulder.

"Good morning, my wife," he whispered. "Are you hungry, by chance?"

He wasn't sure if it was from him touching her, or the thought of food, but Tauriel released a hum of pleasure, rolling over so that she was now facing him as well. He loved that even newly awoken, his wife was a sight to behold. Her tousled hair and sleep filled eyes only made him want to lean in and kiss her, savoring the taste and touch of her just as he had last night. Yet, Fili was right…their mother was _not_ someone you kept waiting, and he did want his marriage to start off on a good note.

"I am starving," Tauriel smiled, reaching up as she touched Kili's face, tracing her fingers over his stubbly beard. "I think you wore me out last night."

"ME?" Kili chuckled. "I seem to recall _you_ being quite voracious as well."

"Only in an effort to keep up with you, my husband," she teased back, loving the way his face lit up when he smiled. "And I'm willing to bet you will have to keep feeding me morning, noon, and night so that I can keep my strength up in order to continue such actions."

"Then let us rise now, for I would hate to see you miss a meal, especially if it will reflect poorly on tonight's… _activities_." At this he bounded out of bed, grabbing his clothes and slipping them on with lightning speed. Tauriel was laughing happily as she watched him move around the room, digging through his trunk until he produced a bundle which he promptly presented to her. "For you. As a morning gift," he explained.

Sitting up in bed, Tauriel took the offering and unwrapped the cloth, revealing several fine dresses and matching aprons.

"Oh, Kili…they're lovely," she cooed, touching the fine weave and admiring the bright colors.

"But that's not all," he was quick to assure her. "I got you these as well."

Next she was gifted with several pieces of fine jewelry, as well as a new pair of warm boots and a cloak trimmed with fox fur and a silver clasp.

"Kili…this is too much!" Tauriel protested, yet not very adamantly, already fingering the soft fox fur.

"Oh, no, my beauty," Kili argued. "It is by far not enough. After what you have given me…I should lay the whole world at your feet."

"And what use would I have with the whole world?" she chuckled. "I am more than content with just you."

"Is that so? Then you do not wish for me to take you to the market today and purchase you a fine new sword, as well as a bow and a quiver full of arrows?" he asked, sounding disappointed, yet it was easy to see he was only baiting her.

"WHAT?" Tauriel gasped, setting the things he had given her aside and rising from the bed, her naked body in full view of his hungry eyes. "You would do that for me?"

"I told you before…I would do _anything_ for you, Tauriel," he assured her, his throat suddenly dry. "And if you ask me, dressed just as you are at this moment…I would be very, _very_ , hard pressed to ever say no."

"I will remember that, then," she told him, reaching up as she kissed him passionately.

Unable to resist, Kili quickly had her back on the bed, his hands and lips doing all they could to cover his wife's entire body. Yet, in the back of his mind, he knew their time was short. Fili had at least warned him before coming in…his mother would _not_ be so kind.

"I want nothing more than to stay here with you all day, but…" he began, sounding quite forlorn over not being able to.

"But…your family is expecting us, and mine will be leaving today, thus we must rise," she finished for him. "Yet…we still have tonight to look forward to."

"Tonight, and the rest of our lives," Kili added, his joyful smile returning to his face.

"And we must hurry, if you are to take me shopping for weapons this day!" Tauriel squealed happily, wiggling out from under him as she tried on one of her new dresses and boots. Finding the fit perfect, she spun around, showing off her outfit for Kili…much to his delight. "Now come, husband. Breakfast awaits."

.

.

By the time they made their way down, the porridge was ready to be served, and plenty of wood had been brought in by Thorin, who had shot Fili a stern glare over being forced to do _his_ job. Kara was stirring the oats, making sure they didn't stick to the bottom and burn, when Tauriel took a seat next to her, smiling at her in a friendly manner. Unsure what she should say, especially with the rather embarrassing sounds she had overheard the previous night still ringing in her ears, Kara simply smiled back, hoping to make the woman feel welcome. She remembered what it felt like to be the new person, and she wanted to help Tauriel adjust to her sudden change of circumstances. Not that she would be facing the same challenges as Kara had, but she still planned to assist in any way she could.

Dis came out of the kitchen just then, heading straight over to Kara and pouring the usual steaming liquid into a cup before handing it to her. She then looked at Tauriel, giving her a shake of her head.

"None for you," was all she said, before disappearing back behind the partition.

When Tauriel appeared slightly startled, and perhaps a bit hurt by Dis' refusal to give her any, Kara quickly spoke up.

"It's steeped meadow fern," she explained. Thankfully, from the expression on her face, Tauriel understood what that meant, not forcing Kara to further elaborate. "Obviously, Dis has hopes of acquiring grandchildren from you and Kili." And even though she didn't quite know why, it saddened her to think that as long as she continued to drink this mixture, she and Fili would never have the chance. Not that they had even done anything to facilitate such a blessing, but no one else knew that.

Dis once again returned with a stack of bowls, and handed them to Kara, instructing her to dish up the breakfast. When everyone had theirs, she ladled out a bowl for herself, and went to take her usual seat a distance away from everyone else. Yet she barely got sat down when Dis loudly cleared her throat, pulling Kara's attention towards the matriarch.

"You have more than eared a seat over here," she informed her in a kind but firm voice, pointing to the open spot beside Fili.

Hesitantly, but with a growing smile, Kara complied, easing herself onto the bench at the table, earning only nods of approval from all…including Thorin. It would seem that saving Gimli had raised her social status in the household, and she was glad of it.

Kara ate quietly as she listened to the others talk about the coming day's events, each of them doing their best to include Tauriel in the conversation so she would not feel left out. Thorin, Dis and Fili would be required to play host to Thranduil until his departure that afternoon, while Kili apparently already had plans to take his new bride around Erebor, showing her the sights, as well as acquiring a few greatly desired weapons for her.

Kara could see that Tauriel indeed craved to own such items, recalling that Fili had mentioned that the women of Mirkwood were expected to be more domestic than battle ready. Dis had given a sniff of derision when she heard this, and Kara could only assume that such restrictions offended the shield maiden. Yet, if Tauriel desired to learn to fight…then it looked as if her wish was going to come true. Kara was glad, for as a woman who had also been denied certain freedoms, both in Bernicia, as well as here, it was good to see _someone_ getting what they wanted.

"Kara, will you see to the dishes as well as the milking this morning?" Dis asked when everyone was finished. And even though she knew it was not a request, it made her smile that the Fili's mother chose to word it as such. It spoke of a slight bond between them, and Kara, for one, was happy to imagine it so. "I will be busy assisting Thorin in his duties today."

"Of course," she nodded, rising from where she sat to get started.

"Is there anything I could do to assist?" Tauriel inquired kindly.

"NO!" Kili all but shouted, taking hold of her hand with a wide smile. "You and I already have plans. Besides, we just got married…you and I are excused from work for at least the first three days. Maybe more, if I can milk it."

"Three days…that's _all_ you get, Kili," Thorin warned, though his lips twitched with humor as he spoke. "The snow will begin to fall any day now and there is a lot of work to be done."

"Yes, Uncle," he reluctantly agreed. "But until then, Tauriel and I will make the best of our time." At this he rose from his seat and took her by the hand, leading her towards the door, stopping only long enough to hand her the cloak he had bought her as a morning gift. "Can't have my wife catching a chill, now can I?" he hummed, helping her slip it on.

"And when did you suddenly become so mannered?" Fili scoffed, watching his sibling with a perplexed look.

"I've always had impeccable manners!" Kili groused. "I've simply never had anyone as lovely as Tauriel to use them on before."

"That's it!" Fili huffed, slamming down his drinking mug. "Who are you, and what have you done with my little brother?" he accused, certain that the gods had made a switch during the night.

"Shut your gob, Fili," Kili grumbled, escorting Tauriel out the door before he could be further embarrassed.

"No…seriously! What have you done with Kili?" Fili shouted after him.

"Leave your brother alone," Thorin ordered. "He is a husband now, you need to show him more respect."

"WHAT? Kili all but stumbles into a wife and suddenly you think he's all grown up?" Fili chuckled, looking at Thorin as if he had gone mad. "This is Kili we're talking about…KILI!"

"True, but I will not have you teasing him in front of his woman," Thorin continued, downing the contents of his mug before standing up. "Now, it's time we saw to our guests, I will not have them sent off without a proper farewell. We are allies now, and for what they're offering, we can afford to be more than hospitable."

"Aye, Uncle," Fili agreed, rising to his feet. He took a moment to glance in Kara's direction, giving her a little smile before heading off to follow his uncle, with Dis close behind them.

"Well… _that_ was entertaining," Kara chuckled to herself as she headed for the kitchen.

.

.

Not long after, with the dishes done and the longhouse in order, Kara grabbed the milk bucket and headed for the goat shed. As she walked, she held her arm up and watched the sunlight reflect off the lovely bracelet that Fili had given her. It made her smile to think of him picking it out just for her, and she wished she had something to give him in return. Sadly, though she had sold several pieces of her hand knitted goods, she was quickly coming to realize that what she was making was hardly enough to buy a loaf of bread, let alone her freedom. Fili had been correct…at this rate she would never make enough, but then again, did she even want to anymore?

This perplexing thought was still on her mind when she entered the goat shed, yet it faded to nothing when she heard the sound of someone crying. Looking around, she quickly found the source… _Melind!_

"What's the matter?" Kara demanded, hurrying to her friend's side and wrapping her arms around her as they sat on a wooden bench by the wall. "Are you hurt? Did Gier do something? What?"

"No…I…I'm not hurt," she sniffled. "At least not physically."

"Then what?" Kara was growing frantic. "Please, tell me so I can help you fix whatever is wrong."

"Oh, but you _can't_ fix it… _no one can!"_ she wailed, once more burying her face in her hands and sobbing loudly. "There's not enough time!"

"Time? What do you mean?" she pressed.

"There's not enough time for Bofur or I to come up with the rest of the money we need to buy me from Gier…before…before we leave for Dale next week!" she revealed at last.

"WHAT? You're leaving?" Kara gasped, a cold hand gripping at her heart over the news. She couldn't lose her only friend!

"Gier informed me last night that his services have been requested in Dale, and since business here has dropped off, he's decided to go," Melind explained. "He's asked to speak to Jarl Thorin later today about leaving. I know that Bofur hasn't raised enough yet to tempt Gier into selling me, and I don't know what I'll do if I'm taken away from him! Oh, Kara…I just want to die!"

"NO! None of that talk now!" she ordered, suddenly more than determined to find a way to fix this. "Can't Bofur just _ask_ someone to loan him the money…I know that Fili would…"

"HE CAN'T!" Melind protested, looking aghast at the idea. "It would shame Bofur if he even offered! He could never accept help in this…never!"

"But _you've_ been saving your money to give him, isn't that accepting help?" Kara questioned, doing her best to understand things.

"That's different…I'm allowed to buy my own freedom, so me giving him money is acceptable," she explained. "But I don't have enough either, and there's no way I could earn the rest before we are set to leave."

"How much do you need?" Kara asked, thinking of the few coins she had tucked away back in Fili's room. Though she feared it was not even close to being enough.

"Bofur says that Gier would be a fool to accept any less than ten ore, but we have only six," she moaned. "He's a fine warrior, but everyone must share the spoils from a raid, and he has to have some to live on. We've been trying to save as much as possible, and Bofur's already sold what he could afford to part with. We…we just thought we'd have more time."

Kara looked down at the shiny bracelet that hung around her wrist, imagining that it alone could provide what was needed, but she was already far too attached to the gift to give it up. Besides, it came from Fili…and by selling it to help her friend, it might be too much like the money came from him, something Bofur would _not_ accept.

Yet…as her hand went to the medallion that hung around her neck, she felt her blood run cold. _Could she?_ It was all she had left to remember her parents by…but then again, was she willing to let Melind be torn from her side, as well as the man she loved, just to retain a memento? She knew her parents would understand, and really, their love and kindness was still alive in her heart, so she needed no tangible reminder…right?

"Melind…you said that if _you_ made the money, you could give it to Bofur and that would be acceptable, right?" Kara clarified, wanting to make sure this would work before she made the offer.

"Yes…but I have nothing to sell that is worth four ore…in fact I have nothing that would be worth even a fraction of that," she lamented.

"But what _do_ you have?" Kara demanded.

"All I have made right now is this," she admitted, reaching into her apron pocket and producing a little handmade leather pouch, with intricate stitching and a corded drawstring at the top. "But like I said, it's hardly worth anything."

"Well…maybe to the right person it would be," Kara grinned. "Tell you what, you dry your eyes and wait here. I'll be back in just a little bit, all right? And don't go fretting…promise?"

"I…I suppose," she nodded, looking very confused, but doing her best to appear hopeful. "What are you going to do?"

"Something I should have done a while ago…if I had only thought of it," she stated firmly. "Now…don't move!" And off Kara went, determination in every step.

.

.

It didn't take long to make her way through the streets to Bifur's blacksmith's shop, the sound of the hammer against the anvil making it difficult to miss. When the silent man saw her approach, he laid down his tools and wiped the sweat from his face with a dry cloth. Even with the chill in the air, the forge and hot metal he was working with had caused him to remove his shirt, leaving him in only his britches and a leather apron.

"Hello, Mister Bifur," she greeted warmly, earning a wide smile in return. "How are you today?"

At this the older man waffled his hand back and forth, telling her he was so-so. He then gestured towards a stack of weapons, axes, and other objects that he apparently had piling up on him.

"Oh, I see, very busy," she deduced. "Then, I won't keep you."

He quickly waved his hands back and forth, as if protesting her words, gesturing towards a bench in invitation. When she nodded, he led her over where they both took a seat, him looking at her curiously, waiting for her to speak.

"I…I came to ask a favor of you," she began, her hands fidgeting in her lap nervously. "I know that you work with metal, and that you make some very pretty items, but I was wondering if you ever buy bits of gold to melt down and use for other things."

When he nodded his head, her hopes began to grow. Reaching up, she lifted the medallion, chain and all, from around her neck and held it out to him for inspection.

"Do you think you could make use of this…and if so, how much would it worth?" her hands were shaking just a bit, her heart breaking at the thought of parting with it, but she knew there was no other way. When she noticed Bifur eyeing her questioningly, she quickly added. "I didn't steal it…I promise. It was mine before I came here, and Fili said I could keep it. Honest!"

Apparently noting that she was speaking the truth, he took it out of her hand, looking it over carefully as he gave it some thought. He then held up five fingers, giving her his offer.

"Five? _Five what?_ I'm afraid I still don't understand your forms of currency very well," she admitted. "Would whatever you're offering be as much or more than what you call four ore?" She truly hoped it was, since there was nothing else she was willing to part with.

Bifur nodded, reaching into a pouch at his belt and pulling out a handful of coins, placing them in her palm and closing her fingers over it with a smile. He then reached up and touched her cheek before pocketing her gold medallion.

"I…I can't thank you enough, Mister Bifur," she told him, torn between laughing and crying. Reaching out, Kara engulfed him in a big hug, thanking him several more times before turning and racing off, clutching the precious money in her hand.

Bifur stood there for a while, a sad smile on his face as he watched her go. Then, with a heavy sigh, he turned back to his work, the sound of the hammer ringing through the streets once again.

.

.

"Melind!" Kara cried as she raced into the goat shed. "I got it! I got it!"

"You got what?" came her friend's question, looking up from where she sat milking one of the nanny goats.

"I've got the money you need! You don't have to leave with Gier…you can buy your freedom and stay here with Bofur!" Kara squealed, holding out the coins that Bifur had given her.

"I….I don't understand…how did you get so much?" Melinda asked wide eyed as she stared at the money, amazed at seeing five ore. She then reached out and grabbed her friend by the shoulders and shook her firmly. "Please tell me that you didn't do something terrible…you didn't sell _yourself_ did you?"

"No, of course not!" she balked, horrified at the idea. If she was not about to give herself to Fili freely, there was no way she was going to do so to anyone else for money. "I sold something that belonged to me…and now I want to buy something that belongs to you. That way, you will have _earned_ the money, and Bofur won't be shamed! Don't you see…you two can be together now!"

Melind stared at Kara, looking from her face, to the money, and back again several times. Then, as it finally sunk in, she threw her arms around Kara and began to sob, almost as loudly as she had been before.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" she repeated over and over, her voice cracking several times as she attempted to speak through her tears. "I…I don't know what to say, Kara…I will forever be in your debt. You have saved me…I am so very happy!"

"I think Bofur will be as well," Kara laughed, her own tears of joy coursing down her cheeks. "Now take it, go find Bofur, and tell him the good news."

"I will!" Melind nodded excitedly. "But first…here," she stammered, handing over the little leather pouch before taking the coins from her friend. "It has to be a legal sale…I don't want anything to go wrong now that we are so close."

"Oh, no…let's not mess this up now!" she nodded, gripping the little pouch as if it were the most precious thing in the world – and in a way it was, for it meant her friend's freedom. "Now, go! Tell Bofur!"

"Yes…oh yes!" And out she ran, calling her thanks back several more times before she was out of earshot.

Kara was grinning from ear to ear as she sat down on the little bench, completely overjoyed for Melind. She might no longer have her medallion, but she had something better.

She had the peace of mind that she had helped her friend!

* * *

 **Yipppeee, it would appear that things are looking up for Melind and Bofur. That is, IF Gier is willing to sell.**

 **And Kara is now sitting at the table permanently! Yippee!  
**

 **Kili and Tauriel are very much in love, and he's going to buy her weapons! Brave man...arming his wife like that. ha ha. Hope he never gets her angry at him.  
**

 **And wasn't that nice of Kara and Bifur. One willing to sell, and one willing to buy...and all in the name of love. ha ha.**

 **Also...was it just me, or did anyone else see a similarity between the two princes of England and Fili and Kili this last weekend? With William (Fili) being the steady serious crown prince, and Harry (Kili) being the wilder one? And how Harry (Kili) married a girl from another land, America (Mirkwood) who wants to be independent and all? I just found it kind of funny and thought I would mention it. ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Yep, Kili and Dwalin both got the women of their dreams. I think Kili slept much better knowing that Tauriel thought he was handsome. Yep, talking is ALL Fili and Kara get...for now. Hang in there, you two! Thanks.


	33. Chapter 33

.

 **Well, let's see if Bofur and Melind can 'buy' a little happiness.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 33**

 **~X~**

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly, with Thranduil and his entourage leaving Erebor before the mid-day meal. Tauriel kissed him and Legolas on the cheek in parting, assuring them that she was content to remain behind. Kili had stepped forward, with a bow, promising to take good care of his new wife, much to the apparent appreciation of Thranduil. Legolas still seemed unhappy with the arrangement, and gave Kili one final threatening glare, promising great retribution if he did not treat Tauriel well. Kili, however, took it all in stride.

Thorin once again expressed his pleasure over the new trade agreement they had settled upon, stating that the harbor and ship builders would be at his disposal as soon as the weather changed for the better. In the meantime, he even sent along many bags of grain to help sustain the residents of Mirkwood through the winter, impressing the blond Jarl greatly with his generosity.

Tauriel felt sad as she watched them leave, yet she didn't experience the overwhelming sense of loss she had anticipated. For here in Erebor, she would be granted far more freedom than back home, and she was very excited about it. Nor did it hurt that Kili had thus far proven himself a kind and attentive husband, and if the look in his eyes every time he glanced her way was any indication, she could expect much more fun like they experienced last night.

Tauriel blushed slightly as she thought of the passion they had shared, the heated kisses, the maddening touches, and the sheer ecstasy they had each been brought to through their joining. She had heard many stories about such activities, both good and bad, depending on the source. Yet, nothing had prepared her for the overwhelming feeling of joy she had found in Kili's arms. It was as if they had been made for each other, their bodies and desires fitting together seamlessly. She had not even noticed if her first time had been painful, as some had said it could be, for she had been far too wrapped up in the moment. Kili had been very skilled in the art of sex, and Tauriel knew that he had gone to great lengths to make sure she had been thoroughly satisfied. Their first encounter had been wild and passionate, while during the next two joining they had taken their time, going slower and making sure they explored every inch of each other. By morning, Tauriel had been thoroughly exhausted…yet no less anxious to do it all over again.

.

.

It was almost dinnertime, with everyone sitting around the longhouse after a full day, when a knock came upon the door. Thorin, waved his hand towards it, signaling for one of his nephews to answer it. Fili quickly leapt to his feet, a wide smile already spread across his face, telling Kara that he must have been anticipating a visitor. She was stirring the stew for supper, which afforded her a front row seat to whomever it might be.

"Ahh, Gier," Fili greeted, standing aside and inviting the man in, holding the door open for Melind as well. "Come in, Thorin has been expecting you."

"Thank you, Fili," the man nodded, crossing the room to stand before the Jarl, giving him a respectful bow. "Forgive me for bothering you at your leisure, but I must speak to you about my imminent departure."

"Oh? Are you leaving us?" Thorin inquired, setting down the mug he had been drinking from. "And who next shall benefit from your excellent tanning skills, Gier?"

"I have been asked to travel to Dale, and serve under Jarl Bard for a spell," he revealed. "Though my leaving is in no way due to any lack of hospitality here in Erebor. I simply find that my feet wish to wander, though I would very much like to come back from time to time."

"And we would be happy to have you," Thorin nodded. "Our loss is Dale's gain, but you have my blessing to go."

"Thank you, Jarl Thorin," Gier smiled. "It has been a pleasure working for you."

While all this had been going on, Kara noticed that Fili was acting a bit anxious, and Melind had been fidgeting nervously as well. Knowing that Bofur would not want to waste any time in offering to buy the woman he loved from Gier, Kara began to suspect that something might be happening very soon. And when a second knock came at the door…she knew she had been correct.

Fili once again hurried to answer it, acting not the least bit surprised by the fact that Bofur stood behind the door, a nervous expression on his face.

"I…I wished to speak to Jarl Thorin," he announced, stepping over the threshold as Fili ushered him inside.

"I am currently attending to Gier, but if you would care to wait," Thorin began, gesturing for Bofur to have a seat.

"Actually…what I need to discuss involves Gier as well," the hatted Viking said, coming forward until he was parallel with the man.

"Oh? Do you have a tanning job you wish done?" Gier inquired, looking at Bofur expectantly.

"No, though I do have a matter of business I wished to discuss with you," he admitted, glancing over to where Melind stood, her eyes downcast and her hands wringing together in worry. "I would like to buy your thrall. I am willing to offer eleven ore for her."

"You…what?" Gier seemed genuinely shocked by this request.

This surprised Kara, for if _she_ had been able to discern that Bofur was interested in Melind on the first day they met, she thought for sure Gier would have at least had some clue.

"I wish to buy Melind from you," Bofur repeated, standing up straight and looking him directly in the eye. "I have a total of eleven ore that I'm willing to offer for her. It's a fine price, much more than what you originally paid. You would be a fool not to accept."

"Would I now?" Gier questioned, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the warrior before him with narrowed eyes. "And would that make _you_ a fool as well, for offering so much for her? What makes her so valuable to you?"

"I want her for my wife," Bofur revealed, holding his head up proudly.

"I see," Gier responded, sounding even more shocked by this revelation than the last. He then turned and looked over at Melind, seeing her for the first time through the eyes of another. He couldn't deny that she was decent to look at, and she had served him well for the past several years. Yet, despite all that, he held no feelings for her other than appreciation for her fine work. It would be an advantageous opportunity for her, to be sure, gaining citizenship not only into the Viking society, but it would raise her status as well. Clearing his throat to get her attention, he held her gaze questioningly. "And you, Melind…do _you_ wish to be bought by this man and become his wife?"

"Yes," she responded bravely. "I desire it very much."

A few tense moments followed, with everyone holding their breath as they waited for Gier to speak.

"Is selling your thrall something you might want to do?" Thorin asked, breaking the silence. "You have every right to keep her, if that be your wish. Yet if she means no more to you than a simple servant, would it not behoove you to do the decent thing and accept the more than generous offer Bofur has made?"

"It is, as you say, a fine bargain," Gier nodded, still looking undecided. "And I suppose traveling alone to Dale would cost me less in the long run." He reached up and rubbed his beard, as if considering the pros and cons of the idea. But at last, with a heavy sigh, he turned to Bofur and stuck out his hand. "I am willing to sell her to you."

Bofur looked as if he might faint…or jump for joy, but in the end, he chose to accept Gier's hand, shaking it vigorously in appreciation.

"Thank you!" he said in excitement. "Thank you very much!" He then reached for his money pouch and handed it over to Gier, sealing the deal in front of many witnesses, including the Jarl. "You have my gratitude, friend…truly you do."

"Well, never let it be said that I stood in the way of love," Gier laughed, though a bit reluctantly. "And with this," he stated, tossing the bag of coins into the air a few times, "I should be able to buy another thrall to take Melind's place."

"I'm sure you will," Thorin nodded, standing up and throwing his arm around Gier's shoulder as he steered him towards the door. "You did a fine thing, and your skills will be missed when you are gone. I wish you only good fortune."

"As I do you, Jarl Thorin," he nodded. He then looked back at Melind, who was still standing there with a rather shocked, yet understandably happy expression. "I will have your things bundled up and sitting outside the door in an hour if you wish to fetch them."

"Y-y-yes," she stammered, still unable to believe this was truly happening. "Thank you."

Gier nodded once, and then he was gone, with Thorin closing the door behind him. Once it was shut, Bofur let out a whoop of joy, grabbing hold of Melind by the waist and spinning her around as she nearly cried from happiness.

"You're mine, now!" Bofur shouted. "Now you can become my wife!"

"Not until you _ask_ the girl properly," Dis laughed, having stood by silently until now. "Just because you bought her does not mean you can automatically assume she will agree to such a thing."

"Oh, but I will!" Melind assured him. "I will say yes to anything you ask, Bofur…anything at all!"

"Well now, _that_ sounds like the start of a beautiful marriage," Kili joked, throwing his arm around Tauriel, gazing down at her with a wide smile. He received a gentle poke in the ribs for his jest, as well as for making her blush.

"I'm so happy for you, my friend," Kara squealed, rising to her feet and engulfing Melind in a big hug.

"As am I!" Fili grinned, slapping the hatted Viking on the back in congratulations. "Though I have to say, I was very surprised when you told me you were prepared to offer Gier a deal. How did you raise the money? Last week you said you still needed a lot more."

"Last week I did," Bofur admitted, looking over at Melind in amazement. "Yet, my industrious little woman here managed to sell more of her wares than she thought possible, getting the last of the money all herself." He stepped over and took her hands in his, kissing them reverently. "You are the one that made all this possible, my love. And for that, as well as agreeing to be mine, I'll forever be at your service."

"And I yours," Melind assured him, accepting the enthusiastic kiss he placed upon her lips.

"I think this calls for a celebration!" Dis announced, heading into the kitchen and bringing out a pitcher of ale. Everyone agreed and soon they were toasting to the new couple, even Kara had been handed a cup of the brownish liquid.

"To Bofur!" Thorin announced, raising his mug into the air. "May he and Melind be blessed with a fine marriage and many children."

"Here, here!" everyone responded, drinking deeply. Tauriel, appeared very pleased for the couple as well, even if she had no idea who they were or the story behind it all.

"I can't wait to tell my brother and cousin about this," Bofur grinned, wiping the froth from his mustache with the back of his hand. "I was too afraid to do so before, just in case Gier said no."

"He would not have dared!" Dis scoffed. "Not in front of Thorin at least…unless he never wanted to be welcomed back in Erebor that is."

"And why do you think I chose to ask him here tonight?" Bofur laughed. "Fili said it would be the best way to make sure he agreed, and danged if it didn't work!"

"Would I ever steer you wrong, old friend?" Fili asked, pretending to be hurt by his lack of faith.

"Never! And for your loyalty, I can only hope that the gods bless you with as much happiness as I've been granted." Here Bofur wrapped his arm around Melind and planted a kiss on her cheek, not noticing the slight look of pain that crossed Fili's face over his words. "But now, we must go, for I wish to share my happy news with everyone!"

"Don't let us keep you then," Thorin chuckled. "Yet, I do hope we will be invited to the wedding."

"You can count on it!" he assured them all, as he took Melind's hand and led her to the door. "A pleasant evening to you all!" And with that, they headed out, leaving everyone grinning from ear to ear.

.

.

Later that night, as Fili and Kara readied themselves for bed, he couldn't help but think about what Bofur had said. He too wished to be able to find such happiness…and the one he wanted to share it with was the woman there in the room with him. Yet, he knew this was not possible, and the most he could hope for was to keep her as his thrall, and pray that she would one day overcome her objections to a physical relationship without the benefit of marriage.

"I'm so very happy for both of them," Kara said, breaking Fili from his thoughts.

"Aye," Fili nodded. "I was beginning to fear for Bofur's sanity…or Gier's life," he admitted. "I was quite shocked when he approached me today and revealed that he and Melind had at last came up with enough to buy her freedom. I wonder what she was able to sell that earned her so much?"

"Melind is very talented, and her craftwork is top quality," Kara insisted, not wanting Fili to question where the money had come from…or assume that her friend had done something unspeakable to earn it. "I am not at all surprised that she managed to sell enough to make what they needed. I was, however, very happy that Gier let Melind go so easily," Kara remarked as she crawled into bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin to fend off the cold.

"Eleven ore is a very high price for a thrall," Fili explained, slipping in beside her. "That and it would have made him look bad if he were to turn Bofur down in front of Thorin. Hence the reason I suggested he approach him here tonight, instead of in private like he had planned."

"Or, it could be that Gier simply cared enough about Melind to want her to be happy," Kara suggested, attempting to give the man the benefit of the doubt.

"Perhaps, though by my experience, that is _not_ how most men would react," Fili said with a shrug.

"Are you saying that _you_ would not wish me to have a better life with someone else, if it were in your power to offer such a thing?" Kara asked, rolling over and propping her head up on her palm as she stared at him curiously.

"If you're asking if I would willingly set you free, and send you back to marry the man you were betrothed to…then I think you already know the answer to that," Fili stated, also turning to look at her. "You are _mine_ , Kara. If I was willing to turn down Gloin's offer, you can be assured that I will not sell you to another."

"I see," she nodded, laying back down and turning her head to the side, hoping that he did not catch the slight smile that had crossed her lips. _She was his._ Why did that thought make her insides turn to jelly? "Good night, Fili."

"Good night, Kara," he answered back, suddenly unsure of her current mood. He was about to inquire about it, when some very amorous sounds began to drift through the walls again, coming from Kili and Tauriel's room. "Oh no, not again!" Fili moaned, flopping onto his back as he let his arm fall over his eyes in despair.

"Pleasant dreams," Kara laughed, taking her pillow and placing it over her head in an attempt to muffle the noise.

.

.

The next week passed rather quickly, with Kara spending a great deal of time with either Tauriel or Melind, finding that she now enjoyed having _two_ friends very much. Especially since Melind was often busy with Bofur, the happy couple hardly ever apart, now that they were able to go public with their affections. And while Tauriel and Kili were still in the throws of early love as well, between the two, there was always someone for Kara to spend time with, when Fili didn't occupy her own spare moments.

Melind and Bofur were wed that following Friday, the two opting for a small ceremony since they had given all the money they could reasonably spare to Gier. The first flakes of snow began to fall that very day, making the wedding extra memorable, yet also announcing the start of what the Vikings called their isolation time. For until spring, everyone would do their best to remain put, only daring to sail or travel in great need. Thorin had once more offered his blessing on the union, pleased that one of his most trusted warriors had at last achieved his heart's desire.

Dis had begun to warm up to Tauriel, setting her motherly concerns aside as she came to accept just how happy the red-haired woman made her son. The fact that Tauriel also wanted to learn how to fight with a sword and shield pleased Dis as well, even offering to give her new daughter-in-law a few pointers should Kili be too busy to do so.

The weapons Kili had bought for her as a morning gift seemed to be Tauriel's pride and joy, and each night she could be found sitting around the fire sharpening her blades, or fletching more arrows to use with her fine new bow. Kara noted that Dwalin stopped by a bit more often than normal, occasionally taking a meal with them. And while that was hardly note-worthy, she did have a very strange feeling that he was not only there for the food.

Still, Kara had her own things to worry about, one of them being the fact that she was starting to have more and more impure thoughts about Fili as the days went on. With the snow blanketing the ground outside, they spent a great deal of additional time in each other's company, sitting around the fire as they kept the winter chill at bay. Everything seemed to be going along well, the Jarl's home filled with happy conversation and much laughter as the snow began to pile up outside.

.

.

Yet, the following week, something happened that changed all that, as a ship unexpectedly arrived at the docks, the sails sporting the emblem of a large wild boar.

"Dain!" Thorin greeted the burly man who leapt from the ship and embraced him fiercely, slapping his back so hard it was bound to leave bruises. He had sent Dwalin to see if he could locate his nephews, figuring that whatever had brought such visitors to Erebor must be important. "Good to see you, Cousin."

"Aye, good to see you as well," Dain agreed, his red hair and bushy beard a stark contrast to his mustache, which was curled up and tipped to resemble the tusks of a boar – the symbol of his family line. He then turned and gestured to the couple who had disembarked right behind him. "You remember my son, Stonehelm, do you not?"

"Ahhh, yes. Though it has been a while," Thorin nodded. Stonehelm was a year older than Fili, yet at least a hand shorter, which would make him even smaller when standing next to Kili. He sported light brown hair, just like his mother, yet there was no denying that he resembled his father in every other way. It also didn't take much for Thorin to recall the many times Dain's son had dragged his nephews into some sort of trouble in years past, and he could only hope that Stonehelm had matured since then. "And who might _this_ be?" Thorin asked, noting the lovely golden-haired lass who stood beside the two men.

"This is Solvi, my wife," the younger man introduced, puffing his chest out with pride as he presented the lass to Thorin. "We married earlier this year."

"Then allow me to officially welcome you to the family, my dear," Thorin smiled, bowing slightly. He then turned back to Dain. "And while I'm more than honored by your presence, I find it rather strange that you chose to make a social call at this time of the season."

"Yes, I too would have preferred to postpone this visit until spring, if not for the fact I need your assistance with something," Dain explained, holding up a satchel and giving it a little shake.

"Oh? And what help may I offer?" Thorin questioned.

"How about we discuss this someplace more comfortable, and perhaps over a mug of ale?" Dain suggested.

"I believe that can be arranged," he laughed, leading Dain, Stonehelm, and Solvi away from the docks and towards the meeting house.

.

.

Kara had been too busy in the barn, plucking a chicken for that night's dinner, to have heard the news that a ship had arrived. She was just rolling up her sleeves, and had removed the bracelet Fili had given her, preparing to dunk the now featherless bird in a cold-water rinse, when she glanced up to see a familiar face walk by. Her eyes narrowed as she instantly recognized the man known as Halsten, the very one who had originally aided in overtaking her ship! He had also been the one who took Sir Hunwald and some of the soldiers away to sell as slaves!

Dropping the bird into the bucket with a splash, she grabbed a cloth and rushed out the door, anger seething in her blood as she headed right for the unsuspecting man.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH SIR HUNWALD?" she screamed, launching herself at the tall red-haired man. Halsten hardly had a moment to react, before he was attacked from the side, her small fists striking at his neck and head.

Though most of the men with him were just as startled to see their friend being set upon by such a lovely lass, it didn't stop any of them from laughing at his predicament.

"What is the meaning of this?" Halsten growled, not immediately recognizing the woman, and doing his best to fend off her wild blows. Yet, when he at last managed to pull her back far enough to get a good look at her, his expression of anger turned to one of amused delight. "Ahhh, I remember you," he said with a grin.

"And after I'm through with you, I promise you'll not soon forget me either!" she screamed, her hands still reaching out in an attempt to scratch or punch the offending man.

"KARA!" came Fili's disapproving voice, approaching from behind. "Put her down, Halsten! Now!"

"If I do, this wild cat will more than likely try and kick me," the tall warrior laughed, still holding her at arm's length.

"I will do more than that, you heathen barbarian!" Kara growled.

"Release her, I said!" Fili ordered, at last arriving at their side and taking hold of Kara around the waist, dragging her away from the rather amused warrior. Once he knew she was safe, Fili glared down at her, his mind and heart at war with each other. "What did I say about attacking free-men?" he hissed at her in a warning tone. "Did you not learn your lesson from the incident with Gloin? Halsten could now demand you be punished for such a thing."

"I don't care!" Kara yelled, glaring at the Iron Hills Viking with hate in her eyes. "Make him tell me what he did with Sir Hunwald and the others!"

Fili rolled his eyes and gave a heavy sigh, yet wisely did not release his hold on his defiant thrall. He was glad that Halsten was not only his friend, but had a very forgiving nature, and hopefully wouldn't insist on Kara be punished for her actions. Thankfully, most of the other men who had come from the Iron Hills grew bored, now that the woman was under control, and wandered off to find other forms of entertainment.

"So, Fili…I see you kept the little spit-fire," Halsten laughed, gesturing to the dark-haired beauty in his grasp. "And taught her to speak our language quite nicely too."

"No, she already knew it," Fili admitted, turning to glare at Kara sternly. "Now, simmer down! I will not have you attacking guests like this, and Halsten is a friend."

"Maybe yours, but not mine!" she countered, lunging once more for the warrior.

"I should probably be grateful that you _didn't_ let me have the wench," Halsten chuckled. "I fear I would have either ended up with a slit throat…or have fallen in love with her fire." He rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "Though, I _have_ always enjoyed flirting with danger, and if she did kill me, there's always Valhalla waiting."

Fili recognized this as his friend's back-handed way of offering to buy Kara from him, and it shouldn't have angered him so - for it had been done innocently, and certainly not out of malice or as a means of insult. Still, he could feel his blood boil at the thought of anyone but him having a say over Kara's future, and he had to school his expression carefully so as not to let his aggravation show.

"Valhalla will have to wait," he informed Halsten, doing his best to keep his voice free of rage, and hoping that he understood his meaning. "Though I must apologize for her behavior, she should not have attacked you the way she did."

"No harm done," Halsten said, waving off the incident. "And I'm willing to bet that she makes up for her temper in other ways…am I right?" When the implication of his words touched Kara's ears, she was off again.

"Why you loathsome ingrate!" she screeched, nearly ripping herself from Fili's hold as she strained to get her hands on the insulting man.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Fili shouted, this time lifting her off the ground and tossing her over his shoulder, amidst a great deal of protest by Kara. "Halsten, I will catch up with you later, and we shall share a few mugs of ale. Then you can fill me in on what brings you to Erebor at this time of year."

"I look forward to it," he nodded, unable to wipe the grin off his face. "And I do hope you don't show up with a scratched face like before."

"Trust me, I won't. I've learned my lesson," he assured him sourly, stomping off with Kara still protesting from atop his shoulder. When he reached the longhouse, and stepped inside, he slammed the door before setting her down. "Are you quite through?"

" _Through?_ I haven't even begun!" she hissed, placing her fists on her hips and glaring at Fili in anger. "How could you just stand there and let that oaf of a man speak that way? Not only was he insulting, but he never told me what he did with Sir Hunwald and the other men!"

"Because he was in no way obligated to do so!" Fili argued, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "You seem to keep forgetting that here you are—"

 _"A slave? Your property? Only a step above the farm animals?"_ Kara demanded in a shrill tone. "Oh, far be it from me to forget such things!"

"Kara," Fili soothed, stepping closer as he gently ran his fingers down the side of her flushed cheek. "You know I do not see you as such, you mean more to me than a simple thrall. But just because _I_ might treat you with more leniency, it does not mean that others will do the same. I can only protect you so much before you do something that is out of my control to fix. I promise to ask Halsten about your former companions, all right? Now…please, just stay here and try not to get into any more trouble."

" _Trouble?_ " she growled, glaring at him with fire in her eyes. "So…you think I was causing trouble before? Well, then I would say you're in for one huge surprise!"

Fili gave a heavy sigh, wishing once again that things could be different between the two of them. If only he could do as he pleased, confess his feelings to Kara and do as Bofur had…make his thrall his wife. Yet, unfortunately, the chances of _that_ happening were just as likely as Kara finally learning to control that fiery temper of hers.

Just then, Dis came through the door, her eyes landing on both of them with a look of relief.

"There you are," she stated, holding the door open. "Your uncle has requested both your presence immediately in the meeting hall."

"What for?" Fili asked, his tone still a bit harsh due to his frayed nerves.

"Dain is here…and he has questions that he thinks only _she_ can answer," Dis explained, pointing at Kara as she spoke.

"Me? What did I do?" Kara gasped, not knowing who this Dain person was, yet figuring it was never a good thing to be called before the Jarl.

"It's not what you did…but instead, what you might be able to do," the shield-maiden stated, waving the two of them to hurry.

Kara was suddenly worried, and even though she and Fili had just been arguing, she immediately reached for his arm, grabbing hold in an attempt to steady her nerves.

"Do not worry," he whispered reassuringly. "I will not let anything bad happen to you…I promise."

This made her feel better, though not completely confident, as they stepped outside the longhouse.

"What's going on?" Kili questioned, he and Tauriel having just come up the path. "Someone said that a ship arrived a little bit ago?"

"Your cousin Dain has come from the Iron Hills," Dis told them. "He has requested to speak with Fili and Kara."

"About what?" This was a very odd situation, one that had everyone looking perplexed.

"We will find out when we get there, I guess," Fili replied with a shrug of his shoulders. He then looked down at Kara's attire, noticing there were spots of blood on her apron. "Maybe you should take that off. You don't want to make a bad first impression with Dain."

Kara quickly unfastened the Viking style pinafore and smoothed down the dress beneath it. Yet the mention of the blood on her garment caused her to recall what she had been doing when she had spotted Halsten.

"Oh, I left the chicken I was preparing for dinner in the barn!" she gasped, feeling very guilty for having abandoned her task.

"I will see to it," Tauriel assured her quickly. "You go ahead. And don't worry, I'm sure it is nothing bad that they want."

Kara was grateful to her new friend for her help and kind words, yet that still didn't settle her nerves. And with a look of trepidation, she let Fili lead her towards the meeting hall.

Kili and Dis accompanied them, and soon they were met by Dwalin, who claimed to have been running all over the place trying to locate Fili and Kili as well. Yet now that they had been found, and were heading for the meeting hall, he decided his job was accomplished.

"Dis," the bald warrior began, his tone suddenly a bit softer as he addressed her. "Might I have a word with you? I want to discuss the lodgings and meals for our guests. Since we were not expecting them, I could use some advice on the matter of hospitality."

"Oh, of course, Dwalin," Dis nodded. "I'm not needed at this meeting, so of course I will assist you." She turned and took hold of Kara's hand, giving it a reassuring pat. "Do not worry, Fili will take care of you." And giving her son a warning glare, saying that he better do just that, she turned and headed off with Dwalin, the two already talking over plan for Dain and his crew.

Thus, the three of them entered together, finding Thorin, Balin, Dain, Stonehelm, and his wife, all standing around a table, sifting through what looked like pieces of parchment.

"You sent for us, Jarl Thorin?" Fili questioned, knowing that it was best he address his uncle by his title, rather than in a familial way at the moment.

"Yes, come here," Thorin gestured. "Dain has something he would like Kara to look at."

"What is it?" Fili asked, stepping forward with Kara still clutching his arm, even a bit tighter once she had got a look at the fierce man standing at Thorin's side.

"That I don't know," Dain admitted, gesturing to the papers before him. "My men discovered a partially wrecked boat floating out at sea last week, and while there was nothing of value on the vessel, there were three dead Saxons. They must have gotten lost at sea and starved, or froze, but either way death was the final outcome. I wouldn't have cared at all, but this was found among their belongings." Once again he waved his hand over the papers. "And lately I've come to believe that the more we know of our enemies the better. We cannot rely on brute strength forever, can we, laddie?" Dain asked, slapping Thorin on the back. "Besides, I also admit to being the curious sort, and was highly intrigued by the markings, symbols, and fancy colors all over these." He next turned back to Fili, giving him a wide grin. "So, when Halsten told me that you had taken a Saxon woman who looked to be of noble birth as a captive, I thought perhaps _she_ might be able to tell me what these say."

"Halsten also took several other Saxons as prisoners on the same raid…could none of them understand these markings?" Fili asked, stepping closer as he too began to examine the parchment.

"Unfortunately, those he brought back had already been sold, and are long gone, and none of the other thralls in the Iron Hills could tell me what these meant," Dain said with a huff of frustration. "Can your woman read them or not?"

"Kara?" Fili asked, taking her hand and pulling her closer. "Are you able to understand what these say?"

Kara stood there for a moment, torn between her curiosity and the idea that she might be somehow aiding them to attack her homeland. Apparently, her hesitation caused doubt to rise, and the younger man with the light brown hair spoke up.

"You're wasting your time, Father," he scoffed. "You might as well ask if Fili's horse knew how to read such words."

Now, this irked Kara to no end, causing her to step forward and snatch up the first page with a look of defiance. She quickly noticed that the paper was of the highest quality, making her believe the message written on it was of great importance. The ink had been smudged in places, and some tearing had occurred near the edges – possibly from being roughly handled by the illiterate Vikings – but she could indeed read every word. And after scanning the contents for a moment or two, she gave a sharp gasp of surprise.

"Kara?" Fili prompted, stepping closer as he looked at her in concern.

Glancing up at Fili, Kara quickly decided that the information found on the pages was nothing that could possibly be used against her countrymen, and chose to reveal what she had learned.

"It…it seems to be an official document, one sent out to announce the crowning of a new king of Wessex!" she began, picking up the next page as she continued to read quickly. "The previous king, Beorhtric, has unexpectedly died, and having left no immediate heir, the crown has passed to his distant cousin… _Lord Cedric, of Anglia!"_

"Well now…it would appear that my trip through the ice has not been for nothing," Dain stated with a wide grin. "A new Saxon king, that _is_ news indeed."

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Fili asked, looking at Kara for explanation, yet the expression of utter disbelief she wore caused him to quickly recall where he had heard it before. "Wait…was _this_ the man you were sailing to marry?"

All Kara could do was nod her head, unable to summon the will to speak after hearing such tidings. She had never met King Beorhtric, though she had often heard her Uncle Edmond curse his name for one reason or another. And while his passing was sad tidings, she didn't find herself overwhelmed due to that. However, the idea that Lord Cedric was now the king, left her speechless…for this meant, had she actually married him as planned, Kara would now be _the_ _queen!_

* * *

 **Dun, dun, duuuuun! The plot thickens. So, Kara had been sent to marry the future king! Who knew? Yes...who _indeed_ knew? (wink, wink)**

 **So, Gier bowed out gracefully and handed Melind over without a fuss. Guess he wasn't such a bad guy after all. And now Bofur and Melind are wed and happy! Bet she will stop drinking the meadow fern now!**

 **Looks like Dain is in the house...and, oh joy, he brought Stonehelm. I smell trouble!**

 **See you on Friday!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Yes, it was rather selfless, and look...it worked! Bifur does get overlooked a lot of the time, but I really like that strong, silent type. ha ha. Oh, I'm sure that Bifur knows more than he ever lets on. That's the advantage to one who does more listening than talking. ha ha. I'm certain that Dis has done her fair share of sneaking and redirecting in her time. Let's just see how long she can keep it up. ha ha. Thanks.

 **HEY...where did the rest of my guest reviewers go? I miss you!**


	34. Chapter 34

.

.

 **Chapter 34**

 **~X~**

 **æselens skæg = donkey's butt**

* * *

"Do the papers tell you anything else?" Thorin inquired, rather impressed that Fili's thrall had proved so useful in this endeavor, and suddenly he began to consider how else her knowledge of Saxon ways might come in handy. Assuming she would be willing to divulge such information…she _was_ rather stubborn.

"No. Just that the coronation will be held..." Here Kara stopped, doing her best to determine just how much time had passed since she had come to the Viking village. "It will be held in two weeks' time in Winchester, the capitol city of Wessex. This proclamation was originally being sent to one of the more prominent lords in Deira. Though I doubt he will be receiving it now."

"So, with a new king…one who apparently had no intentions of taking up rullership, I would say that come spring, most of the lands to the west will be in a bit of turmoil," Dain stated with a wide grin on his bearded face. "Nothing like a shake up to cause many to let down their guard, thus making our attacks much easier."

"Or, you could look to your own shores and people, and leave mine alone!" Kara growled, hating the idea of this heathen plotting to invade her country.

"Kara!" Fili hissed, taking hold of her arm and pulling her back against his chest a bit forcefully. "Will you never learn to hold your tongue?" He expected Dain to be angry at what she had said, yet he was surprised when the red-bearded man only laughed. And while her remark seemed to amuse the Iron Hill's Jarl, it apparently didn't sit well with his son.

"And why would we wish to do that, wench?" Stonehelm sneered, staring at her with an expression that caused a shiver to run up her spine. "Especially when your lands are rich in both gold, silver…and other _desirable_ commodities." And the way he gave Kara the once over when he said that last part, left no doubt in anyone's mind to what he was referring to. Even his wife, Solvi, noticed and did not appear happy about it at all.

Yet she was not the only one who didn't care for the look the large man was giving Kara.

"Kili…take Kara back to the longhouse," Fili ordered, not taking his eyes off of Stonehelm. "She has dinner to prepare and I think we have kept her from it long enough."

"Yes, Brother," his dark-haired sibling agreed, stepping forward and taking her gently by the arm, leading her towards the door at a hurried pace.

"Shall we now speak of other business?" Dain asked, apparently no longer interested in the papers and the information they had provided.

.

.

Kara was happy to be out of the meeting house and back in the fresh air, even if it was chilly and cold. She had felt almost suffocated in there, and it had nothing to do with the room itself. Dain was too smug, though she had not felt threatened by the Jarl from the Iron Hills…however, his son, well that was another story.

"He was quite the horse's ass," she grumbled as she and Kili walked up the path. She hadn't meant for her words to be overheard, but her companion had keen ears.

"I won't argue with you there," he laughed, looking down at her, his eyes bright with humor. That was one thing she liked about Kili…when he smiled, he did so with his entire body, not just his lips. You never had to guess what he was thinking, if he was happy or sad, angry, or intent on making mischief. Kili was an open book. "Stonehelm might be my kin…but as far as I'm concerned, he should sail north and never return."

"Not a fan?" Kara chuckled, glad that she was not the only one who felt that way.

"Ever since we were children, Stonehelm has tried to best Fili in just about everything," Kili continued, expounding on his dislike for his cousin. "Most of the time, Fili comes out on top…unless Stonehelm cheats, which he does often. And the sad thing is, Fili lets him get under his skin, causing him to rise to the challenge when he should just tell him to piss off and walk away. I can't tell you how many times that _æselens skæg_ has got my brother in trouble...and me as well."

"No love lost among the two of you then?" Kara summized.

"Nope...but I have a sinking feeling that his visit will cause trouble, just like it always does." He then looked down at Kara with concern showing in his eyes. "So, stay away from Stonehelm as much as you can, all right? Even if he's married now, my cousin will do just about anything to get a rise out of Fili...including targeting you."

Kara nodded her head solomnly, having no desire to be anywhere near that vulgar man. They had just reached the longhouse when Tauriel came out the door, her face breaking out in a wide smile when she spotted Kili and Kara.

"Did all go well?" she asked, looking from her husband to her friend questioningly.

"No one died, at least," Kili said jokingly, then rethought his words. "Unless you count that Saxon king...apparently he did."

"What?" Tauriel looked rather confused by this. "What king?"

"It doesn't matter," Kili laughed, realizing his wife would probably not care anyway. "Needless to say, Kara was a big help, everything is fine, and I believe you and I are already late for archery practice." Here he released Kara's arm and instead took hold of Tauriel's hand. "Shall we, my flame?"

"I would be delighted," she grinned, letting him lead the way. Yet before she was pulled too far down the path, Tauriel turned back and called out to Kara. "I finished gutting the chicken and put it in a bucket of cold water in the kitchen."

"Thank you!" Kara hollered back, waving at her with a wide smile. Yes, having Tauriel around was not only fun, but a great comfort to her. It was nice to have friends, even here in this strange land.

.

.

As Kara worked on preparing the chicken, which would only be part of the meat served that night – the rest consisting of some pork and venison that Kili had hunted the previous day – she worried over whether or not the information she had deciphered could be used against her people. Kara wasn't sure if it could or not, but just the fact that the man named Dain felt it was useful irked her. She would never purposefully aid in an attack or give out information that could harm anyone, but she had also been very shocked by what she had read. Lord Cedric was now to be king? If Fili had not attacked her ship, and taken her prisoner, she would at that very moment be preparing to be crowned queen! _Queen!_

The idea made her dizzy, for she had not been prepared to become a wife, let alone the one to help govern the people. And though it was strange, and a bit shocking, Kara found herself almost glad that she had avoided such a fate. She had initially been concerned over the possibility of Lord Cedric ever discovering that he had possibly married a peasant, and not one of noble blood. Now she could only imagine what he, or the people, would have said should she have been crowned queen! _What had her Uncle Edmond been thinking?_

Yet as that question sunk in, she nearly dropped the plate she had been holding as a terrible thought sprang to Kara's mind. What if _that_ had been Edmond's idea all along? He obviously knew of her parentage…where she came from, and yet he had maneuvered things so that she would marry a man of high standing…one in line to become king! Granted, no one expected King Beorhtric to die, for he was still a relatively young man of good health…or so she had been lead to believe. Her Uncle Edmond had spoken of the king often, yet never in a very complimentary manner. Yet, somehow fate had robbed him of the life he would have led, leaving behind no heirs except one. _Cedric_.

"He wouldn't have dared," she whispered to herself. "Would he?" Yet the answer to that frightened her more than anything. Could her uncle have had anything to do with the former king's untimely demise? Was he _that_ diabolical? That cruel? As a shiver ran up her spine, Kara knew the answer. And yet, it was all too far-fetched…or was it?

Yes, Edmond was unpredictable…yes, he often met with unscrupulous looking characters, and she had more than once overheard him voicing his displeasure over the actions of the king. Yet, imagining him behind Beorhtric's death was preposterous. _Wasn't it?_

"Stop such foolish thinking right now!" she chided herself. "It's not as if you have any proof, nor could you do anything about it anyway. Just forget Edmond, and everything else that pertained to your former life…for here among the Vikings, it simply no longer matters."

And so, for the next half an hour she did her best to concentrate on the dinner and not her narrow escape from being made queen. Yet, just as she was placing the seasoned chicken in the cook pot, she gave a gasp of panic. _Her bracelet_ – the one Fili had given her – it was no longer around her wrist! Kara's mind ran over the events of the day, and instantly she recalled taking it off in the barn, placing it on a small ledge before she began plucking the chicken.

Quickly, she finished her task and wiped her hands on a towel, before hurrying out the door, desperate to retrieve it before something happened to it. She chided herself over how attached she had become to it, the lovely piece making her smile every time she looked at it. Fili had given it to her, and that alone made it priceless.

When Kara arrived at the barn, she slipped inside, rushing to where she had left it. She let out a sigh of utter relief when she spotted it, picking it up and placing it back on her wrist where it belonged. Fili had not noticed that she no longer wore her medallion, and she wasn't quite sure what to tell him if he asked her about its absence. But he would have certainly been aware that the bracelet he had gifted her had gone missing.

Kara was just about to leave and head back to the longhouse, when she was stopped by a strange sound from the back of the barn. At first she thought it was simply one of the animals, but when she stopped to listen, it sounded almost human. Was someone injured? In need of help? Kara couldn't simply walk away and not at least investigate, that would be irresponsible at the very least.

So creeping farther into the barn, she began to inspect the stalls, finding each one empty until she came to the last one. Yet as she peeked around the partition, she couldn't help but give a startled cry at what she saw. Dis…and Dwalin! And they were…were…oh, Kara didn't even want to think about what they were doing, let alone put their actions into words!

"BY THOR'S HAMMER, GIRL!" Dwalin barked, his tone a mixture of anger and shock.

"KARA!" Dis shrieked, the sound of panic and rustling clothes reaching the mortified girl's ears. "What are you….I mean…it's not what you…oh, for Odin's sake!"

Spinning around, she covered her eyes and wished with all her might that a hole would open up and swallow her inside it. Yet no hole appeared, and Kara knew for certain that the sight she had just seen would be forever imprinted upon her mind.

"I'm sorry! So very sorry!" Kara lamented, both embarrassed, as well as confused, by what she had just seen. She had no idea that Dis and Dwalin were that close, or that they were engaging in such activities. Did Fili know? _Did Thorin?_

It didn't take long for Dis and Dwalin to right themselves, as well as their clothes, and quickly coming to stand in front of Kara, who still refused to uncover her eyes. Yet when she felt Dis' gentle, but firm, hands on her arms, she forced herself to peek out through her fingers. And while Dwalin looked fit to be tied, as well as a bit red in the cheeks, Dis only appeared concerned.

"Now, Kara…" she began, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I need you to listen to me very carefully." Dis waited until Kara nodded her agreement. "You can't tell anyone about me and Dwalin…at least not yet. Things between us are still… _new_." Here she glanced over at the bald warrior, the two exchanging a secretive grin that spoke volumes. "I will tell Thorin and my sons soon, but I didn't want to overshadow Kili and Tauriel's wedding day by announcing my own."

"Then…you and Mr. Dwalin are…?" here Kara stopped, not quite sure what she had meant to say.

"We're planning to wed, girl," Dwalin finished for her, stepping over as he placed his arm possessively around Dis' waist. "We just need to break it to the others slowly."

"So, can you keep this just between the three of us, please?" Dis all but begged.

Kara found her asking very touching, since as a lowly thrall, Dis could have simply ordered her to not say anything, but she didn't.

"Of course," Kara nodded, a wide smile touching her lips. "I won't say a word, I promise. Yet…might I offer my congratulations? I'm happy that you two found love, truly I am."

"Thank you," Dis grinned, leaning into Dwalin's embrace just a bit. "We are very happy as well. We just need to think of a way to break this to my brother and my sons. Not that they should be opposed…it will simply come as a bit of a shock is all."

"I know that they love you very much, and they respect Mister Dwalin as well," Kara assured them. "They will be delighted."

"We can only hope," Dwalin huffed, probably knowing more about how Thorin would react than anyone. Still, his friend was a mystery, and much like the wind, one could never guess which way he might blow.

"Well…I best get back to fixing dinner," Kara spoke up, the sudden silence a bit unnerving. "And I will let you two return to…well… _you know_." Her face turned a bit red at the offer, but she couldn't wipe the smile off her face either. For some reason, she was just so tickled for Dis, having come to respect and admire the fiery shield maiden a great deal since they had cleared up the misunderstanding between them. "Will you be joining us for dinner, Mister Dwalin?"

"Aye," was all he said, his attention still focused on Dis.

"Then I will be sure to set an extra plate for you," Kara assured him, giving them a teasing wave as she scurried off, still grinning from ear to hear.

 _Dis and Dwalin!_ Oh, Fili was in for quite the shock!

.

.

Meanwhile, Fili had just finished speaking with Thorin, Dain and Stonehelm, with Balin adding in his suggestions and comments, as any good advisor should. Fili had been angered by his cousin's derogatory remarks about Kara and had purposefully ignored Stonehelm for the remainder of the meeting. Now, having been excused, he quickly headed for the door, eager to be free of his company. Thorin was personally tending to their guests, leaving Fili free to find Halsten, wanting to see if he could get some more information about Sir Hunwald for Kara.

He had been surprised to find his friend being attacked by Kara, but in retrospect, he shouldn't have been. His little thrall was a feisty one, and though he had warned her many times about her temper, he still found himself drawn to her because of it. She would have been a splendid shield maiden, her fire and bravery serving her well…if she had been born a Viking, that is. Yet, in her current position, such a thing was a detriment, for it could get her into some serious trouble, which was something Fili did not wish for her at all.

It didn't take long for him to locate Halsten, the riotous laughter coming from the tavern was a dead giveaway as to where the Iron Hills warriors could be found. As soon as Fili entered, Halsten pulled him into the group, shoved a mug of ale in his hand and began speaking of this and that. It took several hours, and half a dozen more ales, before Fili learned what he wished to know.

"Oh, yes, those prisoners fetched a fine price at the slave market when we got home," Halsten revealed, downing yet another drink and calling for a refill. "That spindly one though, he sure had a mouth on him! Never shut up. But the eastern slaver that bought him, and a few of the others, seemed rather excited about what he had to say. He paid good money for them as well, so I had no complaints."

"Any idea where they were taken?" Fili pressed, knowing Kara would ask and he didn't want to seem as if he hadn't tried hard enough to find out.

"None. Once the deal was struck, I took the money and that was the last I saw of them," he admitted. "Why so curious?"

"Kara…my thrall, she asked me to find out what became of them," Fili explained.

"Ahhhh, your _thrall_ wanted to know," he reiterated, a sly grin on his face. "Doing the bidding of your slave girl, are you? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Shut your yap, Halsten, or I'll shut it for you," Fili threatened, only half kidding.

"I'm just saying, you seem awfully attached to the wench," he pointed out. "Not that I blame you. She's quite pleasing to look at. I can see why you kept her."

"That had _not_ been the plan," Fili huffed, recalling how Detlef had foiled all his intentions. "But, she's mine now, and I intend on keeping her."

"Even after you marry?" Halsten questioned, his expression turning serious. "I'm shocked that your uncle will allow such a thing."

"I have no intention of taking a wife any time soon," Fili growled, the subject a rather sore one as of late. "Thorin knows I will do my duty…he's not concerned."

"Well, far be it from me to tell you how to live your life," Halsten said with a shrug. "Just remember, if you ever decide to sell the lass…I'll pay you good money for her."

"I won't forget," Fili said through clenched teeth. _Oh, no, he wouldn't forget…not for a long, long time._

 _._

 _._

They drank and talked some more, but soon Fili knew it was nearing dinner time and he would be expected to be in attendance. Besides, he wanted to see Kara, to give her the news about Hunwald, and make sure she was all right after what Stonehelm had said to her. Fili knew that with Kara being a thrall, Stonehelm had not technically been out of line with what he'd said, and he would have to get used to such things eventually. But Fili also loved Kara, and he hated to think of her being offended or treated unfairly. Oh, if only he could free her and take her as his wife…that would solve everything. But he couldn't.

He was lost in his private misery, when a figure stepped in front of him, blocking his path. He was startled to see that it was Bifur, the older blacksmith looking uncertain and cautious.

"Oh, Bifur, how are you today?" Fili greeted him pleasantly, pushing thoughts of Kara from his mind. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Bifur nodded as he reached into his pocket, pulling out something and handing it to Fili. When the younger man saw what is was, he pulled back in confusion.

"Where did you get this?" he demanded, suddenly worried that someone had stolen it from Kara and she had not told him of the offense. Fili knew how much the medallion meant to her, and he could only imagine that she was heartbroken to have lost it.

Bifur gestured with his hands, using a crude form of sign language to convey his thoughts, telling Fili that Kara herself had offered it to him in exchange for money.

"She did?" Now Fili was shocked. "Did she say what she needed the money for?" At first, his mind had gone to the idea that she had been attempting to get enough to buy her own freedom…yet when Bifur raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, Fili knew. _"Melind!"_

Bifur nodded, having known all along what Kara's motive had been. He had been touched that the lass would do something so selfless to aid Melind and his cousin in finding love. And that was why he couldn't bring himself to melt it down or sell it, as she had originally suggested. No, it belonged to Kara, and she deserved to have it back. Thus he quickly conveyed this to Fili, refusing to accept anything in return for the item when the blond warrior made the offer.

"Thank you, Bifur," Fili finally said with a nod of gratitude. "You're a true friend. Kara will be overjoyed to get this back. We are in your debt."

Bifur only shook his head and headed off, pleased in knowing he would put a smile on the pretty lass' face.

Fili stood there for a bit longer, staring at the medallion in his hand, trying to wrap his mind around what his kindhearted Kara had done. She was truly a treasure, and he found he loved her even more after learning about her selfless gesture. So sticking it in his pocket, he headed for the longhouse, determined to surprise her with it later that evening.

* * *

 **Awww, looks like Fili has a nice surprise for Kara. Wonder how he will bring up the subject?**

 **And it would appear that Kili is no more a fan of Stonehelm than Kara. You can bet he's going to be trouble.**

 **So, Sir Hunwald got bought up and taken away...wonder where HE went?**

 **See you all on Monday!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Bofur and Melind thank you for your good wishes. I think Kara (and Fili) will second your comment on her being with Stonehelm. I think Stonehelm's wife will also agree with you on that. The news that Dain brought with those papers is unsettling...but you will just have to wait and see how it all plays out. And isn't it a good thing that Thorin and Thranduil are on good terms now? Allies are indeed a good thing. And just because you are paranoid, does not mean you don't have good reason to be. ha ha. Nope, can't reveal too much too soon...I have LOTS of twisty turney plans for you all. Muwaahhaaaaaa. (that was an evil laugh, in case you didn't know) Thanks!

 **Bookworm18:** Welcome back. Yeah, no internet service is kind of hard to deal with at times. ha ha. But look at how much you got to read now that you have returned to civilization. Oh yes, Kara WAS very scared that Fili would be asked to marry Tauriel, that would have made her very, very sad. And Kili all but begged Fili to buy back his share of Kara...I mean come on, Tauriel would not have wanted to 'share' him with anyone. ha ha. I've been trying to keep it mostly historically accurate, but I DID have to toss in a few of my own ideas in keeping with my plot line. Like Fili having to marry only a Viking...that is all me. ha ha. As I'm sure you just read, Bifur did NOT melt down her medallion. And yes, it WILL come into play later on, as will her birth mark...just wait. Thorin and the boys WILL find out about their mom and Dwalin soon enough as well. What fun that will be. hee hee. I'm glad you like the fact that Kara is sticking to her principles, I needed some reason for them not to be able to just jump in the hay and roll around. ha ha. Thanks again for all your kind words, and once again, glad you are back. T.O.W.G.


	35. Chapter 35

.

.

 **Chapter 35**

 **~X~**

* * *

Dinner that night was a mixture of joy and anxiety for Kara. On one hand, watching the secretive interaction between Dis and Dwalin was quite entertaining. However, having Dain, Stonehelm, and his wife, Solvi, present was putting a strain on Kara's ability to act politely. She had already embarrassed Fili enough by her actions that day, so she did her very best to ignore the rather degrading, yet also lecherous, stares from the Jarl's son from the Iron Hills. Dain too kept eyeing her, but more in a way that left Kara to believe he valued her ability to read the Saxon language, more than anything. Well, both of them would be sorely disappointed, since _she_ had no intention of aiding them further in any way.

After the meal was consumed, Kara cleaned up while everyone else reclined around the fire, talking and catching up. Thorin planned to have a feast in their honor the following evening, it having been too late for such a thing this night, seeing as how their arrival had not been anticipated. Kara found this somewhat amusing, since it would appear the Vikings would use any excuse for such an event, having a fondness for food and ale.

By the time the hour grew late, and Dain and his family headed off to the guest lodging, Kara was having trouble staying awake. She was very glad when Fili announced that it was time for bed, with Kili and Tauriel right behind them. Thorin and Dwalin continued to visit, and Kara couldn't help but snicker a bit at how frustrated Dis appeared over the fact that her brother was monopolizing her lover's time.

"You look exhausted," Fili remarked as he led her through the doorway and into his room.

"I am," she agreed, attempting to stifle yet another yawn. "I'm not used to cooking for such a large group all by myself."

"My mother didn't help?" Fili questioned, surprised by this. "What was she doing all day?"

"Umm…" Kara realized her mistake too late, but did her best to cover. "She was busy getting things prepared for where the guests would sleep. Dain brought quite a group with him apparently." She breathed a sigh of relief when Fili seemed to buy her explanation.

"Well, I'm sorry you were forced to shoulder all the work alone," he told her, meaning every word. He always felt caught between two stones where Kara was concerned, for though she was technically a thrall and it was her duty to do such things, Fili still couldn't help but _want_ to pamper her. If Kara was his wife, she would not need to toil or labor nearly as much, able to spend more time on things _she_ enjoyed.

"I didn't mind, I wanted to be helpful…in order to apologize for what I said and did this afternoon. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," she told him with a look of guilt.

"No apologies necessary," he grinned. "Halsten wasn't offended, in fact, he was rather impressed. He even offered to buy you from me if I was willing." When her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open, he quickly added. "Which I'm not, mind you. Just saying that you do not need to fear reprisal from him." Fili was happy to see that this news caused her to sigh in relief, wondering if perhaps she was recognizing that her actions might truly have consequences. "He also told me that Hunwald and the others were sold to traders from the east almost immediately upon their return to the Iron Hills. He has no idea where they ended up. I'm sorry I can't tell you more."

Kara sat down on the bed and placed her hands in her lap, looking down at them a bit forlornly.

"I honestly didn't know any of them…at least not very well," she admitted. "Though Sir Hunwald had been very attentive and polite on our journey up to that point. I just hate to think of them having met a terrible end is all."

"If they follow orders and keep their heads down, I'm sure they'll be just fine," Fili told her, coming to sit beside her as he took both her hands in one of his and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Do not worry overly about them."

"I just feel guilty…after all, they were out at sea because of me," Kara explained. "Granted, it wasn't _my_ wish to be there either, but they had the assignment of escorting me to Lord Cedric."

"The same man who will now be crowned king of your lands," Fili pointed out. He paused there and stroked his beard in thought, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "You know, this news could go a long way in helping to repair my reputation."

"Your reputation?" Kara looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, many have chided me for buying you from Ingulf…especially at the price of thirty ore," he clarified. "But now, if I were to tell them that you were a future queen, they would think I got a real bargain."

Kara's mouth fell open once again, but this time a bark of laughter accompanied it. Yet, with lightning speed, she grabbed the pillow to her left and brought it around to smack Fili in the chest with it.

 _"A bargain?"_ she huffed playfully.

"Well, maybe not if you continue treating me so disrespectfully," he laughed, loving the way her eyes lit up with both indignation and mirth. "I mean, no woman is a bargain if she doesn't behave herself…queen or not."

"You know, if I were to return to my homeland, and still be made queen, I could demand that _you_ be beheaded…or worse!" she snorted, folding her arms over her chest and tilting her nose in the air. "Or perhaps I would make you _my_ slave, and order _you_ around all day."

"And I would do your bidding gladly, my raven queen," Fili said, leaning in as he whispered the last words seductively in her ear.

Kara jumped a bit, always finding it flustering when he used that deep naughty voice of his. It made her insides do strange things, causing a heat to spread throughout her chest and then plunge southward to places she didn't want to admit to.

"And what would you ask of me?" Fili pressed, loving how her body tensed at his words. "What would you require me to do, as your willing slave?"

Kara was at a loss for an answer, what had begun as a joke had quickly left her flustered. Having Fili so close and speaking in such tones was very unnerving.

"You…you could punch that cousin of yours in the nose," she at last managed to say, not only in an attempt to change the subject, but because he had truly irked her as well.

"Ahhh, yes…Stonehelm," Fili grumbled, the playful moment broken, leaving him suddenly irritated by his kin's less than acceptable actions. Getting to his feet, he stripping off his tunic and began wiping down his chest with a damp rag. "I confess that I was not at all pleased with him either. On a good day he can be a trial…but when he wants to be, Stonehelm can be a downright pain in the arse. I'm sorry for the way he spoke to you, as well as how he treated you during dinner." He was just about to remove his trousers and put on his sleeping pants, when he recalled Kara's little medallion still hidden in his pocket, and a smile crossed his lips. "So…I've been meaning to ask you," he began, folding his arms over his chest and giving her a curious look. "I've noticed that you've not been wearing your necklace lately. Might I ask why, Kara?"

At first Kara considered lying, saying that she had stopped wearing it because she worried she might misplace it…but speaking untruths to Fili was nearly impossible when he looked at her with those piercing blue eyes of his. That and he had stated many times that he could read her expressions quite plainly. It was rather irritating.

"I…I lost it," she confessed, figuring it might be a half-truth, but not exactly a lie. Though she had technically sold it, in the end, it was lost to her.

"Oh, that's too bad," Fili said with fake concern. "Do you want me to help you look for it? Where was the last place you recall seeing it?"

"Umm…no, there's no sense in searching, I fear it is gone forever," Kara said with a catch in her voice, turning away so that Fili wouldn't see the sorrow in her eyes. She had given it up freely, and she didn't regret doing it, for Melind was now happily married to Bofur. It had been completely worth it…and yet, she still grieved its loss.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Fili hummed, having approached from behind, and reaching around, he dangled the necklace out in front of her. "Things often have a way of turning up."

"FILI!" Kara gasped, reaching out with a shaking hand to grasp the pendant in shock. "Where did you…how did you…?"

"I ran into Bifur today, and he and I had a nice little chat," Fili smiled, spinning her around as she thoroughly examined the golden object, acting as if she had believed she would never see it again. "I know you sold it to him to help Melind and Bofur get enough money so they could be together – something Bifur was fully aware of as well. That was very generous of you to part with it."

"But…but now I have it back!" Kara cried, throwing her arms around Fili's neck as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"I will not take all the credit here," he laughed, loving the feel of her in his arms. "Bifur is the one who chose to return it. I'm only the barer of such gifts."

"So…should I also show my gratitude to Bifur?" she asked, her tone a teasing one, yet her suggestion didn't sit well with Fili.

"Over my dead body!" he growled, taking her by the shoulders and gently pushing her back so that he could look directly in her eyes. "I would not take kindly to seeing you in such close proximity to another man. You are mine, Kara. _Mine_! And I do not share with anyone."

"Not even with Kili?" she pressed, knowing she was treading in dangerous territory, yet the look of pure jealousy in Fili's eyes was doing strange things to her mind. He appeared almost unhinged at the idea…and that excited her.

"No…not even with Kili," he hissed, now pulling her back to him as he brought his lips down upon hers. The kiss was not tender, nor was it harsh, but possessive and filled with a fire that spoke volumes about his intentions. He had often said that hands were for touching, but lips were for caressing…yet that is not how this kiss felt right now. It kindled a longing inside Kara, a deep need for something she had no idea she was missing. Yet, as his tongue slid over her lips, begging for entrance, she was helpless to resist. She might have released a slight moan of pleasure, or perhaps it had been Fili, but the sound only seemed to spur them on, as the forbidden touching began in earnest.

Fili couldn't have stopped himself if he'd tried, for one touch was not enough – no, it would never be enough – and it quickly led to more. One hand found its way into her hair, fisting it as he tipped her head back, exposing her neck to his greedy lips. He had dreamed of this many times, fantasized about how she would taste, or what sounds she would make as he brought her pleasure. Kili and Tauriel's constant pawing at each other had not been easy for him, their love and attraction constantly assaulting him whenever he happened to look their way. Granted, he didn't begrudge them their happiness, but was it so wrong for him to want some as well? Yet, now, with Kara in his embrace, Fili felt that he was getting his reward in full. She might not have begged on her knees…but neither was she stopping him or pushing him away. If anything, his little thrall was pulling him closer. If he had known she would have shown her gratitude in this fashion, he would have skipped dinner completely and brought her right up to his room to return the medallion. Talk about wasting precious time!

Kara was completely lost to the touch and feel of Fili's hands and lips as they began to slowly roam over her body. While his kisses were contained to her neck and above, that could not be said for his hands. Thankfully, she had not had a chance to remove her clothes yet, however, she was truly grateful that this could not be said about him. She too let her fingers explore his muscular chest, his chiseled abdomen, and firm biceps, each one like iron beneath her tender touch. It was like examining a finely crafted sculpture - smooth and yet rock hard. Kara was scandalized to realize that she was suddenly wondering what the rest of him felt like…the parts still covered by his trousers.

 _What was she thinking?_

Fili couldn't help but be curious about what Kara was thinking. She had made it perfectly clear that she was not the type to surrender her body without the benefit of marriage…something Fili could not offer her. And while he admired her principles, he wished for nothing more than her admission of defeat. He would wait as long as it took – he had sworn this on his arm ring – but he was not about to throw such a gift back in her face. He wanted all of her…and he wanted it now.

Backing her up, he quickly had Kara pressed against the wall, loving the way she had not once broke contact as they had moved. And while he had been the one doing most of the advancing, it thrilled him to know that she was matching him in both fervor and intensity. It was all he had dreamed of, and it didn't take much to realize why this felt so different than any other time he had kissed a woman before. Because it was Kara, _because he loved her_ …and he only prayed that she might somehow love him in return.

Kara was lost in a fog, not knowing which way was up and which was down. Fili's lips had stolen her capability to think and speak, but apparently not her ability to move. She was ashamed to realize just how brazenly she was touching him, and _where_ she was allowing her hands to go as well! She might have shared a bed with him for nearly two months, but Kara had been very careful not to let herself touch or explore…until now. And oh, what amazing things there were to be found. When her fingers skimmed over a particularly rough scar on his back, she couldn't help but gasp, not only because doing so felt so intimate, but it pained her to think of how he had acquired it. He was a Viking, a wolf of the sea, and had put himself in more danger than she could even imagine. Fili's life had been hard, rough, and she could only imagine that he had been forced to grow up fast. Yet, that was their way, their culture, and what all children born in these northern lands had to face.

It was then that Kara's mind quickly turned to the thought of little ones…little ones she and Fili might have together if she were to allow things to continue on the course they were going. True, Dis still made her drink the meadow fern, guaranteeing that nothing would come from such a union…yet, that was _not_ what she wanted! Ever since she had seen Fili playing with the village children, chasing after little Gimli, as well as packing Gyta around in his arms, she had longed to see him with babes of his own…ones _she_ would give him. Only her! Kara realized she actually craved the idea of baring Fili's children, of watching him cradling their firstborn in his arms…of them being a true family.

And yet, _that_ could never happen. Fili could never take her as a wife, and any children she bore to him would also live the life of a thrall. For Melind had explained that any offspring of a slave, would become just that…a slave as well. Such a thought caused Kara's mind to stall, her lips and hands to cease their actions, and she could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes. _NO!_ This was not what she wanted for herself…and never for her child!

"Fili…Fili, please…stop," she moaned, her hands now flat against his chest – the very one she had been caressing with such abandon only moments before – doing her best to push him away. "No…Fili…STOP!"

Kara's final word was nearly shouted, causing Fili to at last hear her through his haze of lust. He had become overwhelmed with emotion, yet to hear her order him to cease, was like a cold bucket of water to the face. What had happened? What had caused her to change her mind?

"Kara?" he questioned, pulling back and looking at her with a furrowed brow.

"I…I can't do this, Fili," she all but sobbed, bringing her hands up to bury her face in. "I can't…and…and you promised you wouldn't force me!"

Fili took a step back, requiring a measure of distance between them so that he could think straight. She was addictive - her scent, her taste, even the heat from her body drew him like a moth to a flame. Yet, while his mind knew he had sworn such a thing, his body was rebelling with a force he had never felt before. She was his! He had bought and paid for her…not to mention captured her in the first place! Why was he being forced to hold back, when all he had to do was reach out and take what was his? The entire situation was causing him to go insane!

"Kara…" he began, trying is very best to sound in control of his frenzied emotions. "I don't understand. A moment ago you were –."

"NO! It was wrong… _I_ was wrong!" she cut him off, turning aside and making her way along the wall as she did her best to catch her breath. She was shaking now, and not from cold… _but fear_. She was terrified, and while it was not of Fili, she knew very well what he was doing to her resolve. Kara wanted him, more than she could even articulate, but that had never been the plan. Escape, find her way home, forget this nightmare…those had been all she had allowed herself to think about, right up until Fili had managed to worm his way into her heart. Now all she wanted to do was stay, with him, forever! "I…I can't feel this way…I can't! I won't let myself!"

"Kara, listen…" he tried again, reaching out his hands in a pleading gesture.

"NO!" she shouted, sliding down the wall until she was sitting with her knees bent and pulled against her chest, the tears in her eyes nearly blinding her. "I want to go home! I'm so confused…and…and afraid."

This caused Fili to take another step backwards, her words like a slap in his face. She feared him? What had he done to deserve that? Yet, that little voice in the back of his head only sneered, taunting him with the cold, hard truth. _You captured her…you are holding her prisoner…you have made it abundantly clear you want more from her than she's willing to give…and you were only moments away from taking her right here, thus breaking the promise you had sworn to keep. You are a scoundrel, Fili Flinnson…a man without honor._

Fili was now furious, not with Kara…but with himself. He once prided himself on his patience and self-control, yet it would seem he was no better than a reprobate. How could he ever expect to live up to Thorin's expectations, when he couldn't even manage to keep a simple promise? He disgusted himself.

Turning he slammed his open palms against the wall, followed by another punishing blow against the wood with his closed fist. His violent actions seemed to only intensify Kara's fear of him, and she let out a squeak as she huddled in the corner, her hands covering her ears in terror.

Fili was torn – he wanted to go to her and offer comfort, but he feared what he might do if he were to touch her again. She was too tempting, and he was at the end of his patience. He had to leave, he had to get out before he did something they would both regret. So grabbing his tunic he sailed out of the room, not looking back.

.

.

Kara was only vaguely aware that she was now alone, the sound of her sobs muffled in the folds of her dress as she bent over her curled up knees. What had she done? She had ruined everything! They had been getting along so well, and she had truly believed that they had become friends…even more than friends. But now, by causing him to think she had been willing to relent, she had destroyed all the trust they had built. Fili would hate her now, for not knowing her own mind, and for denying him the prize he sought.

Yet, what sort of prize was she? A thrall…a veritable nobody in his culture, someone to be used and then cast aside when he at last took a wife. A wife who could give him children that would be free and respected, whom he could look upon with pride and not shame. That was all she could offer Fili… _shame_. And the idea cut her deeper than the blade that Detlef had used upon her back, and hurt twice as much.

With a great deal of effort, Kara pushed herself up off the floor and crawled onto the bed, grabbing hold of Fili's pillow as she cradled it in her arms, hugging it to her chest as she sobbed even harder.

.

.

In the room next door, Kili and Tauriel were wrapped in each other's arms, the two lovers still reveling in their newfound affections. Thus far, they had not been able to get enough of each other, spending every moment possible in the other's company. Kili couldn't believe his good fortune, and apparently Tauriel felt the same way. Not only had she gained a new life, a new friend, and a husband, but Kili also respected her and had no qualms about allowing her to follow her dreams. She would be a warrior, a shield maiden, and battle at his side.

They had been vaguely aware that Fili and Kara were talking earlier in their own room, but they had been far too busy to bother trying to decipher what was being said. They had even ignored the sounds of two loud thumps against the adjoining wall, but now, the heavy sobs at last broke through the haze of love and touched Tauriel's keen ears. Halting in her actions, she stilled her body, straining to hear. Kili, oblivious to all but her, continued letting his lips explore her skin.

"Kili…stop," she hissed, reaching out and placing her hand over his mouth. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" he responded…or at least that is what Tauriel believed he had said, since her hand was muffling his words.

"Crying…and it sounds like it's coming from Fili's room," she told him, now sitting up as she scooted to the edge of the bed.

"It's probably just my brother weeping over the fact that I have a beautiful wife willing to see to my needs, and he does not," he said, reaching out to pull her back to him. Sadly, he was unsuccessful and Tauriel was soon up and retrieving her clothes.

"What do you mean? Your brother has Kara," she reasoned, slipping her tunic over her head.

"Sure, he _owns_ her…but he's never actually _had_ her," Kili grumped, flopping back on the bed as he began to realize their fun was over. "And apparently I'm not getting any tonight either."

"Do…do you mean your brother has not slept with Kara?" This news shocked Tauriel…and then again, it didn't. In the short amount of time she had spent in Erebor, she had come to realize several things about the sons of Durin. They were proud, fierce, loyal…and kind to a fault. The idea of Fili doing anything against Kara's will was laughable in her eyes, especially after seeing how the older brother doted on his pretty little thrall. It was plain as day that he cared for her, and a man did not force himself on a woman he had true feelings for.

"Nope…not even once," Kili admitted, knowing better than to lie to his wife about anything. His mother had drilled that into both he and Fili from a young age…women are not to be lied to, under _any_ circumstances, since they always discover the truth. "He promised he wouldn't force her, going so far as to swear on his arm ring. So, even though they share a bed…he hasn't touched her."

"Then…why would Kara be crying?" Tauriel pressed, now completely dressed and prepared to find out. "I'm going to see if I can help."

"All right…but come back soon," he begged, hating to see her go, but touched that she cared so deeply for Kara. If Kili was being honest, he no longer considered her as a slave either, she was now more like family, and he only wished Fili was free to make it official - for he knew his brother wanted to more than anything.

.

.

Kara had been so wrapped up in her grief that she had not heard the soft knock on the door frame, nor the entrance of Tauriel until she felt the dipping of the mattress as she sat down.

"Kara…please tell me what's wrong," the tall red-haired woman begged, reaching out to brush a few stray locks from the crying woman's face. "Let me help you."

"There's….there's nothing you…can do!" she wailed, yet because she felt so terribly alone, she raised up and threw her arms around her friend and cried even harder. "Everything's all wrong…I've made such a horrible mess…and now I've driven Fili away."

"Now, now, things can't be as bad as all that," Tauriel said in a soothing tone, rubbing slow circles in Kara's back.

"But it's true! I can't give Fili what he wants…what _I_ want…and because of that, I've made him leave…and he's probably off finding another woman, one who _can_ give him what he needs…and I just want to die!" This was all said around sniffled, hiccups, and heart wrenching sobs.

"Shhhhh," Tauriel was doing her best to comfort her friend, seeing exactly how upset she truly was. But she had one piece of information that might help to ease Kara's mind. "Fili hasn't gone to seek out another woman. I saw him downstairs when I came over here to see if you were all right. He's laid out on one of the benches in front of the fire…he hasn't gone anywhere."

"He…he hasn't?" she asked, looking up with the first sign of hope in her eyes. "He's still here?"

"Yes, and apparently just as sad and upset as you are," she guessed. "I think maybe the two of you need to talk things through. For it would appear that you both care very deeply for one another. Am I right?"

"I…I do care for him…I think I even love him," Kara admitted, wiping at her tears as she pulled away. "But no matter how I feel, he can never be to me what I need him to be… _a husband_."

"Because he is Thorin's heir," Tauriel deduced, giving a sigh as she finally understood the problem. "He is required to marry a woman of his own kind…and you are a Saxon. Oh, Kara…I'm so very sorry."

"Me too," she lamented. "And here I thought being taken captive and forced into servitude was the worst thing that could have happened to me. But now, I'm in love with a man who cannot love me back."

"No one says he _doesn't_ love you…just that he can't take you as a wife," Tauriel reasoned.

"But for me, those go hand in hand," Kara bemoaned. "I was raised to believe that one only gave their love to their marriage mate…and I can't bring myself to be anything less to him. I won't be his bed-slave, and I know I will die if I see him with another someday." Once again she threw her arms around Tauriel's neck and cried bitterly. "What am I going to do?"

"I…I don't know," she was forced to admit, though Tauriel wished she had the answers. "But I promise that I will help in any way I can. Still, since nothing can be settled tonight, how about you lay down and try and get some sleep. I will stay with you so you won't be alone."

"But what about Kili?" Kara asked, doing as she was told, laying down as Tauriel pulled the blankets up over the both of them.

"I don't think there's room for three in this bed," Tauriel teased, earning a small chuckle from the still weeping woman. "He'll be fine for one night alone. It might even do him some good."

"Thank you for being my friend, Tauriel," Kara said, a yawn punctuating her words, and showing just how tired she truly was. "I'm glad you came to Erebor."

"Me too," she whispered, reaching out to stroke Kara's hair softly. "Now rest…things will look brighter in the morning. I promise."

Kara didn't answer for she had already succumbed to sleep, leaving Tauriel to lay there beside her with a furrowed brow, deeply concerned over the news she had just heard from Kili and Kara. Fili and her friend were truly in a mess…and she feared that no amount of logic or schemes could get them out of it.

.

.

It wasn't long before Tauriel heard the rustle of the curtain by the door, causing her to turn and look over her shoulder, just making out Kili's form in the darkness.

"Tauriel…what are you doing?" he whispered. "Are you coming back to bed?"

"No. Kara needs me," she answered, careful to keep her voice low. "She's very upset and I promised to stay with her."

"Where's Fili…isn't that his job?" Now Kili sounded irritated.

" _He's_ the reason she's so upset," Tauriel explained. "Now go back to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Kili didn't like the sound of that at all, but he could see that he was not going to change his wife's mind. Thus he gave a huff of frustration and left the room. Yet, when his gaze fell upon the shape of his idiot brother down below, his eyes narrowed and he headed for the stairs. _I'll teach you to make Kara cry and then steal my wife from my bed, you lousy good for nothing sod,_ Kili thought angrily to himself.

* * *

 **Oh boy, you are in for it now, Fili. No one gets between Kili and his Tauriel...or between what they like to do _'between'_ the sheets. ha ha.**

 **So, looks like Kara was happy to get her necklace back. And showed her appreciation to Fili for it too. Sadly, her mind kept thinking, and the idea of her having children with Fili that could only ever be slaves was not something she wanted. So, she put on the brakes.**

 **Poor Fili...now sleeping downstairs, and unaware that a mad brother is on his way down to disturb his already restless sleep.**

 **Tauriel is nice.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Bookworm18:** Bifur is a very big character, I think he often gets overlooked, so I wanted him to play a nice part. And was the medallion return cute enough for you? I mean it happened pretty fast, but it did get Fili some extra fine kissing. Yep, Kara could have been queen...and no, we have not seen the last of Edmond and Cedric. Not by a long shot. Thanks!

 **abc:** Mostly Kili...and Fili...can't stand Stonehelm. No, there's no need to feel sorry for him, he's a jerk and he knows it. However, I harbor no ill will for Stonehlem the Tolkien character, since really, he was never fleshed out and in my previous story I wrote him as a nice guy. ha ha. I just thought he would serve me well as a jerky catalyst for something...wait for it...ha ha. I think Kara will get over the trauma of seeing Dis and Dwalin in that state. Eventually. And no, Fili and Kili...and Thorin...are oblivious to what Dis and Dwalin are doing or feeling. Sir Hunwald's fate will be revealed later. I hope you liked how Fili handled the whole giving back the medallion thing. But oh, dear...what did it lead to? Thanks.


	36. Chapter 36

**.**

 **FYI...this is the LONGEST chapter yet. With 8,600 words!**

.

 **Chapter 36**

 **~X~**

* * *

Fili, who had not been sleeping well in the first place, was rudely awakened by a slap to his legs, nearly dislodging him from the bench he had been resting on.

"HEY!" he groused, when he realized it was Kili who had attacked him. "What did I do to you?"

"That's what I was about to ask you!" his younger brother barked out, glaring at him with contempt. "For apparently _I_ must have wronged _you_ in some way to have you sabotage me the way you have. Instead of being upstairs in my warm bed with my equally warm wife, I'm now down here with you! And trust me, I'm not happy about it."

"Then go back to bed and leave me be," Fili grumbled, pulling the furs up around him as he went to roll over.

"Oh, I wish I could! But no, Tauriel is now in _your_ bed comforting a weeping Kara, while I am forced to sleep alone!" At this, Kili gave his brother's feet another shove, making room for him as he sat down with a huff. "Care to explain why this is?"

"Kara is crying?" Fili sounded pained by this, sitting up himself as he looked at Kili with concern.

"Loud enough to penetrate the walls and cause Tauriel to seek out the reason why," he answered. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Fili sighed. "I just don't know what to do, Kili. I have no answers, and I'm unsure how to make everyone happy."

"Why are you worried about making others happy?" Kili pressed. "I mean, have you ever done _anything_ just to make yourself happy?" When Fili gave a reluctant shrug, he continued. "All your life, you've been the unselfish one. The one who did things because you knew it was right. Even taking the blame for me when I got myself in a heap of trouble with Mother or Uncle. So, maybe it's time you threw caution to the wind and went after something that makes _you_ happy. And I think that something is Kara."

"But how can I?" Fili moaned. "I'm Thorin's heir…I must marry a woman of my own kind. Would you have me renounce my position and pass it to you?"

"ODIN FORBID YOU DO THAT!" Kili gasped loudly, nearly choking on the gulp of air he sucked in out of pure shock. "Since being Thorin's heir is the last thing I would ever want! Far too much responsibility for me, that's for sure."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Fili demanded. "I see only two options, and neither one will solve the problem. If I renounce my place, I disappoint Thorin and devastate you. If I renounce my love for Kara, I crush her and destroy myself. I'm torn in two, little brother."

"Aye…you have my deepest sympathies," Kili nodded, understanding Fili's dilemma quite well. "I suppose you could always…." Yet here he stopped, hesitant to finish his sentence.

"Could what? I'm willing to do anything…tell me!" Fili pressed.

"You could…sell her to Halsten," Kili said in a quiet voice, one not at all punctuated with confidence. "Or, just set her free…I don't know. But you can't go on like this forever. You'll make yourself sick."

"I _won't_ sell her to anyone!" Fili growled, the idea indeed turning his stomach and making him see red. "It would kill me to know that she belonged to another. And even if I sold her to you, knowing that you and Tauriel would treat her kindly, I would still be forced to suffer by seeing her daily. And what would I do when it did come time for me to marry another. Her look of betrayal would be my undoing."

"Then set her free…send her back to her homeland," his brother suggested.

"How? The seas are treacherous in the winter, and we could both die in the attempt," came Fili's objection. "And if she were returned, what kind of reception would she receive? They would assume Kara had been defiled, she would be looked down upon, and if she weren't, then she would probably be married off to that horrid king!"

"And you know him to be horrid how?" Kili couldn't help but chuckle.

"He had once been offered what is mine…how can he be anything _but_ horrid!" Fili accused, knowing his logic was flawed, but he didn't care.

"Very well, the Saxon king is horrid," Kili agreed. "But wouldn't it be better that she be sent away to become a queen…than just another man's thrall?"

"Nothing is better than her simply remaining with me," Fili stated sadly, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands. "I want her, Kili…like I've never wanted anyone or anything in my entire life. She is like air to me. I need her in order to survive. Can you imagine how that feels?"

"I can indeed, brother," Kili said, placing his hand on Fili's shoulder. "I feel the same for Tauriel."

"And yet, _you_ were able to make her your wife…while I am forced to deny my feelings for Kara," was his only reply.

"It is not fair, Brother…not fair at all," Kili agreed. "And I'm so very sorry. For that, as well as coming down here and giving you grief about it. You don't deserve that…neither of you do."

"Thanks, Kili," the blond replied, lifting his head and giving him a sad smile. "I appreciate your support, truly I do. Yet, since there is no other way to solve this problem, at least not tonight, I say we get some sleep."

"Then come up and join me in my bed at least," Kili suggested. "You will freeze down here, fire or no. At least you will have a mattress under you and some warm blankets to cover you. What do you say?"

Fili loved his little brother, and though they had not shared a room or a bed in many years, he suddenly felt the need to not be alone tonight. His heart hurt, and the kind offer touched him deeply. And since Kili's own wife had chosen to take his place in his own bed, it seemed only fair.

"Thanks, Kili…I think I'll take you up on that," Fili smiled, getting to his feet.

"Good, but don't get any ideas about trying to snuggle or anything," he warned him sternly. "And the first time you kick me in the shins, I'm pushing you out of the bed and onto the floor. Got it?"

"Yes, Kili…I've been warned." This had Fili grinning even more, having always loved his brother's odd sense of humor and quick wit.

And so, with his heart just a little lighter after having talked things through with Kili, he followed him up and fell sound asleep.

.

.

The next day Fili was up and gone before dawn, not even bothering to wake Kili. Tauriel had risen not too long afterwards, and found her husband still in bed, looking just too adorable not to snuggle in beside him. Yet when her arm wrapped around his middle and her lips found the nape of his neck, Kili was instantly jerked awake, leaping out of the bed as he slapped at his neck in disgust.

"FILI! What in Odin's name are you doing?" he gasped, spinning around to glare at his brother…only to find his wife lying there instead. "Tauriel?"

"Of course it's me," she laughed, eyeing him with some confusion. "Who did you think it would be."

"Well, I was seriously hoping it wasn't my idiot brother, that's for sure!" he laughed, only too eager to return to the bed and his wife's arms. "I thought he was teasing me after what I said to him last night about no snuggling."

"Fili slept with you, and not downstairs?" Tauriel deduced. "That was kind of you to share."

"Well, it wasn't like I had anyone else wanting to share my bed with me," he grumbled, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck and placing a kiss there.

"Now hush, you are acting like a little child," she grinned, loving the feel of him in her arms.

"Perhaps I'm just preparing you for when we have our own children," Kili stated with a wide grin. "After all, the way we've been going at it, there is a good chance that you might already be carrying my babe."

"That's true," she said with a smile of her own. "Yet, if it's all the same to you, I would prefer to become pregnant _after_ the summer raids."

"What? Why?" Kili was confused.

"Because, I wish to accompany you," she stated, pulling back and looking at him as if he should have already known this. "And I would not wish to put our child in jeopardy."

"And I don't want to see _you_ put in jeopardy either," he said with a frown on his face. "Are you sure you wish to go…it could be dangerous, and the voyage is long and hard."

"It takes less than a week to travel to even the most distant Saxon lands, and it is no more dangerous than anything our people live through on a daily basis," she argued. "I could be eaten by a bear, fall off a cliff, or drown while out fishing. If I am to die, I want it to be in battle, thus I will go straight to Valhalla and feast with the gods. Would you deny me this opportunity?"

"No, for I too wish to sit at Odin's table one day, and I would wish to have you right there beside me, wife," Kili assured her. "Yet…if it's all the same to you, can we make sure this does not happen for a long, long time? I would very much like to spend some time with you here, raising our children and basking in our love."

"I couldn't agree with you more," she nodded. "This means that you must continue my training then, and make sure I'm strong enough to protect your back when we are in battle."

"Yes, I will protect you, and you protect me," he agreed. "We will be an invincible fighting team."

"Then you will take me on the raids?" she asked hopefully.

"If you are not already with child…then yes, I will," he promised. "And if you are…then perhaps next season."

"If you haven't once again planted your seed within me," she teased, knowing that was his ultimate goal…and hers as well.

"Exactly." And drawing her closer he kissed her seductively. "Might you wish to spend a few minutes attempting to make a baby…seeing as how we were so rudely interrupted last night?"

"Oh, I suppose I could put off breaking my fast for a little longer," she grinned, immediately grabbing his shoulders and rolling him over until she was straddling him brazenly.

"Ahhh, someone is feeling playful this morning," Kili stated, his wide smile quickly covered by a pair of searching lips…and he didn't mind a bit.

.

.

Kara had helped fix breakfast, washed all the dishes, and even started on some laundry, but not once had she caught sight of Fili. Not that she knew what she would say to him if she had, for the way they had left things the previous evening had put her on edge. She was confused and completely at a loss as to what to do.

Thankfully, as she was hanging up the newly washed items on the clothes line, hoping for a bit of sun to dry them, Melind stopped by, the warm smile she wore almost all the time now doing wonders for Kara's mood.

"Good afternoon," she greeted her friend, setting the laundry aside in favor of talking to Melind.

"It _is_ a good afternoon," the blonde nodded, taking a still warm pastry out of the basket she carried and handed it to Kara. "Try one. I just baked them."

"Oh, they're delicious!" she complimented.

"I've been trying new recipes that I think Bofur might like," she said with a blush. "He seems to like my cooking a lot, and I love seeing him smile. It's nice to have a man I truly _want_ to please. I still can't believe that Bofur is my husband!"

"I'm so happy for you, truly I am," Kara assured her, reaching out and placing her hand on her arm affectionately.

"And it's all thanks to you…though I still have no idea how you were able to get the money," Melind said.

"It doesn't matter," Kara smiled, her hand absentmindedly going to the necklace that she once again wore, hidden under the collar of her dress. "The important thing is that you and Bofur are together at last…right where you were meant to be." And while she was indeed happy for Melind, she couldn't help but feel sorry for herself. Apparently, her expressions were as easy for her friend to read as they were for Fili, because she noticed right away.

"Kara…what's the matter?" Melind questioned, taking her hand and leading her over to a bench to sit down. "Tell me, for I will not allow you to suffer if there is anything I can to do ease your pain."

"It's…well, it's Fili," she began, then gave a heavy sigh. "Or maybe it's me…I don't know. Things are all mixed up right now and I don't know what I should do."

"Do about what?" Melind asked.

"About my feelings for Fili…as well as his for me…if he still has any, that is," she mumbled, looking down at her hands in despair.

"Oh, he does, you can put money on that!" Melind assured her. "But, you say you have feelings for Fili…or at least that you are now willing to admit that you do?"

"I…I think I'm in love with him!" she blurted out, her tone one of utter hopelessness. "But what kind of life could I have with him? He would forever be my owner, and me his bought and paid for property. And should we ever have any children, they would also be thralls…I could never sentence a child to such a life! Never!"

"Oh, Kara, I completely understand," Melind commiserated. "I too worried constantly about that with Gier. Granted I drank the meadow fern every day, but still lived in fear of accidentally becoming pregnant. Have you told Fili about this…your feelings and your fears?"

"No, I wouldn't even know how to start," she lamented.

"Kara, listen to me," her friend said, reaching out and taking her hands in her own, and giving them a gentle squeeze. "There is nothing wrong with admitting that you love Fili. He is a good man. He will continue to treat you well, no matter if you are his wife or his thrall. Will you deny yourself a bit of happiness simply on the off chance that he might one day be forced to take another as his wife? Jarl Thorin never married. He remained single and yet no one looks down on him for his choice. Who's to say Fili won't do the same? Would you miss out on a lifetime of joy with him on the off chance that something might happen later to mess it up? None of us are guaranteed tomorrow…we only have today, and should make the best of it."

"I see your point, truly I do," Kara moaned, leaning back against the wall behind her, shutting her eyes in misery. "And maybe I should talk to Fili about all this. For apparently I'm getting nowhere keeping it all bottled up inside me."

"Yes…do that, speak to Fili, and make it soon," Melind instructed. "Tonight if possible."

"If I can get up the nerve…I will try," she nodded.

"NO! Don't just try…do it!" Melind ordered, shaking her finger at her as if she were scolding a naughty child. "Promise me you will."

"All right…I promise," Kara laughed, feeling duly scolded. "Thank you for the advice…and the pastry."

"You are always welcome to both," Melind smiled. "Now, I better get back before Bofur misses me. He tends to fret when I'm gone too long."

"That only means he loves you," Kara pointed out.

"I know…and I love him too," she said with a wide grin and a heartfelt sigh.

.

.

As the rest of the afternoon passed, Kara did a lot of thinking about what Melind had said. On one hand she knew she loved Fili, she had no doubt of this in her mind or heart. And yet, the last thing she wanted to be to him was only his servant. She wanted to be his _wife_ , his only love, and the mother of his children!

Still, was it fair of her to punish _him_ for what he couldn't change? Were her wishes and dreams of the future so important that she would deny them both what little bit of happiness they could have? Would denying him of her love now be of any comfort to her should that horrible day arrived that he would be forced to marry another? Or, like Melind had said…what if that day never came and she had wasted her life living in fear of it?

The whole idea made Kara feel so frustrated and helpless that instead of placing the small piece of firewood into her arms with the others, she threw it as far as she could, a loud growl of frustration coming from her mouth as she did.

"Remind me not to get on _your_ bad side," came a laughing voice behind her.

Turning, Kara found Ori standing there, his boyish smile quickly doing much to calm her nerves. She had not spoken to him in some time, but had seen him around the village, always seeming to be engaged in something important.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Kara smiled, reaching down to pick up another piece of wood to replace the one she had thrown. "Yet, I believe you are safe from my wrath this day."

"That's good to know," Ori nodded. "May I assist you?"

"You're a free man, _you_ can do as you wish," she shrugged, gesturing to the firewood as she continued to fill her own arms.

"Hmmm, might I detect some bitterness in your tone there? Could life as a thrall not be all you thought it would be?" Ori deduced, soon holding a sizeable stack of wood as well.

"Why no, of course not," Kara stated sarcastically. "It's everything I dreamed of, ever since I was a young child." She then became serious, giving him a look of concern. "Do you think I'm being unreasonable?"

"What?" Ori stopped mid-step, turning to look at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm a thrall, right?" she hated to call herself that out loud, but in truth, she could deny it no longer. "And a thrall is supposed to obey their owner…right?"

"Yes," Ori agreed.

"So, if Fili is my owner, then I should do as he commands," Kara wasn't sure if she was saying this to convince Ori…or herself. But talking it through was helping her put things into perspective.

"I suppose so," the younger man agreed. "Why…are you finding it difficult to obey Fili's orders? Is he asking too much of you? Or to do something that you find repulsive?" He had known Fili all his life, and looked up to the man a great deal…he would hate to learn that his friend was being unkind to the pretty woman before him.

"No…not at all, in fact, the problem is…I _do_ want to obey him," she confessed, looking just as shocked by her words as he was. "Or at least part of me does…while the other part is afraid to let go of my hopes and ideals. Does that make sense?"

"Not in the least," Ori said with a sigh. He had never quite understood women, his brothers both telling him that they were a mystery sent by the gods to torment men. He was now seeing their logic in this. Still, he found Kara kind and very attractive, so he figured it was worth attempting to understand her…if at all possible. "But that doesn't mean you're wrong. I guess I just don't know what you are getting at."

"Let's say you have a favorite weapon…something you value more than anything," Kara began, attempting to put it in a way a Viking might understand. "And with that weapon you hope to do wonderful things, and bring honor to yourself and your family. Yet, in order to gain something you want just as badly, would you be willing to part with it? Or would you one day hate yourself for doing so, especially if that new thing should become lost or taken?"

"I guess that would depend on what I wanted in return for my weapon," Ori answered, appearing deep in thought. "Even if it were to be stolen or lost to me in the future…was it worth owning it for the time I did? Was it something I cherished more than my weapon?"

"See…that's the question I can't figure out," Kara moaned, leading Ori inside the longhouse and setting down her load of wood and directing him to do the same. "I don't want to regret my decision…either by making it, or avoiding it. Nor do I want to pass up the chance for something wonderful by being indecisive."

"You are a perplexing woman," Ori chuckled, shaking his head in wonder. "But if you want my advice…I believe you need to stop thinking so much. All you're doing is confusing yourself." He gave her a warm smile and headed for the door. "No wonder Fili looked so upset this morning…apparently he's thinking too hard as well."

Kara stood there for a long while, staring at the door where Ori had exited. She wasn't sure what to think…or not think…or feel. This was all too confusing for her. Her mind said one thing, but her heart said another, and neither one was willing to budge on the subject. But what it all boiled down to was that she was in love with Fili, and come hell or high water…that would never change.

.

.

Fili had spent the entire day keeping busy, visiting with Halsten, helping prepare for the feast that night, talking with Dain and Thorin, and generally avoiding Kara at all costs. He had felt ashamed of himself last night, not only for pushing her to do things he had sworn he wouldn't, but for having altered her life the way he had by taking her in the first place. If he had simply passed her ship by, she would be a queen by now, living in a castle and being waited on hand and foot. Yet what could _he_ offer her? A life of servitude if she stayed with him, even though he so desperately wanted to give her more.

He had meant what he told Kili the night before, he would give up everything if it meant making Kara happy…but in the process he would disappoint so many others, Thorin being number one on the list. Fili had been training all his life, studying under his uncle's tutelage to take over for him one day, to be the Jarl of Erebor. For so long it had been his only goal, his life's ambition, and yet now…all he wanted to be was Kara's husband and the father of her children. Why couldn't Odin just tell him what to do, what his destiny was, so he would not feel badly about making one choice over the other. Blaming it all on fate would take a load off his shoulders…but did he truly believe his life was already written in the stars? Or was he just as accountable for the choices he made?

This was becoming intolerable, and Fili feared that if he didn't make up his mind soon, the guilt would eat him alive. Either way he would disappoint someone, and no matter what he chose, he knew he would hate himself for it.

Why did life have to be so difficult?

.

.

By the time the feast began, Kara had still not spoken to Fili, and she was starting to suspect that this was by his own choice. When she entered the meeting hall, carrying trays of food, she nearly ran right into Bifur, having to pull back for fear of spilling everything down the front of him.

"Oh, Bifur," she laughed, looking up at him with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, I would have felt horrible if I had dumped this on you."

The older man simply smiled, waving off any need for forgiveness, even reaching out and offering to help her with the tray.

"You don't have to do that," she protested, but it was obvious that he was not about to be persuaded otherwise. So, letting him take it from her, she pointed to where Thorin and the others sat at the head table. "I'm to take it there." Bifur nodded, heading in the direction she had indicated, with Kara falling into step beside him. "I'm glad I ran into you," she told him, lowering her voice so that no one would overhear them. "I wanted to thank you for returning my medallion." Here she let her hand reach up and tap at the hidden object beneath her the collar of her dress. "Fili gave it back to me last night, and said it was due to your generosity, so I wanted to convey my appreciation."

This time Bifur just nodded, his hands full, thus not allowing him to say any more, but the blush on his cheeks spoke volumes.

"You knew why I was trying to sell it…didn't you?" Kara said with a knowing smile. "I never had you fooled for a moment."

When a sly smile accompanied the shake of his head, Kara knew she had guessed correctly. He was far too wise, and she found that she only admired him more.

"You won't tell Bofur and Melind…will you?" she asked in a pleading tone. "I don't want him to feel in any way slighted by this, for he believes that Melind earned the money herself. Which she did! Since I used the money to buy this little pouch from her, you see." Taking the small leather item from a pocket she held it up for him to see. "I use it to gather herbs, so it was a legitimate sale."

Bifur stopped and nodded his head, assuring her that he would indeed keep her secret. He was not about to dampen any of Bofur's happiness by letting on how the money was acquired. Thus, he have her a conspiratorial wink, making her smile brightly at his pledge.

Just then, the very man they had been discussing, called out to his cousin, waving for him to come join him and Melind at their table. Bombur was there as well, the rotund man reclining on a bench as he leaned against the wall in utter relaxation.

"Here, let me take that back," Kara insisted. "You go have fun, and I will make sure to send a tray of food your direction as soon as possible. I'm sure that Ilin has set aside something special for you all." And with that, she extracted the tray from him and with one final smile, made her way to the head table.

As she approached, Kara caught her first glimpse of Fili all day, sitting with his family and their guests. Stonehelm was there next to him, sending a chill up her spine as she approached, his beady little eyes following her every step. Yet, Kara did her best to ignore him, and concentrated on Fili, their gaze locking as she sat the plate of meat in front of him.

"Thank you," he told her, reaching out and taking hold of her hand briefly before she could pull it away from the tray.

"You're…you're welcome," she stammered, not having expected such words from him after how badly she had treated him the night before. Yet this gave her a spark of hope…that maybe she hadn't messed things up so horribly after all.

There wasn't time to say more, for there were lots more trays to bring out and guests to feed, so Kara was forced to hurry back into the kitchen. And though she stayed close to Fili the rest of the night, they found no other opportunities to speak. Still, Kara watched him carefully…studying him as if he were a rare gem or a finely crafted sword. He was everything she had ever wanted, yet never knew existed. And even if he had been the one to capture her, to take her off the path her life had been on…was that such a bad thing? She had never wanted to be a queen…in fact, she had never wanted to marry Lord Cedric at all. That had been her uncle's doing, and she still wondered about his motives on that.

It was true that here she was relegated to the life of a servant, her former position and standing a thing of the past…but was she truly unhappy? Yes, she had to work, and work hard, but she often found great satisfaction in doing so, not to mention how nice it was when Fili complimented her on a job well done. She glanced over at Bofur and Melind, the two of them sitting side by side at a table, their bodies so close she couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. They were very happy, and she found herself longing for that same feeling.

Next she turned her attention to Kili and Tauriel, and they too were laughing and smiling at each other, the love between them shining in their eyes. And what about Dis and Dwalin? While they could not be more openly affectionate, it was impossible not to see that they too shared a connection that they did not regret…even if for now it must remain a secret.

Kara wanted that! All of it and more, and she wanted it with Fili. There was an old saying back in Bernicia; _when in Rome…do as the Romans do._ She wasn't sure who had coined that phrase, but she was grateful to whomever had. She wasn't in Bernicia any more, nor on Saxon soil, Kara was among Vikings, and the only way she could think to find happiness here…was to do as they did! She let her eyes drift over to where Fili was talking with Stonehelm, and she knew for a fact that as soon as she got him alone, she would tell him of her new resolve.

Melind and Ori had both been right…she had been thinking too much, and not speaking to the right person about her concerns. Well that was now over, and she was determined to find her own piece of happiness…and talk to Fili about it that very night!

.

.

As the night wore on, Fili couldn't keep his mind off of Kara, seeking her out with his eyes every chance he got. Just the sight of her caused his heart to quicken, and his breath to catch in his throat. She was becoming a need to him, something he couldn't live without, and it pained him to the core that she was unattainable in the way he wished.

These thoughts led him to refill his mug over and over again, attempting to dull the ache inside of him. Stonehelm thought it was some game, and began matching him drink for drink, until the two of them were finding it difficult to see straight. And while Kili had joined in the fun for a while, at last he opted to throw in the towel, folding his arms on the table and laying his throbbing head down to rest.

Tauriel, Kara, and Solvi had all abandoned their inebriated warriors an hour ago, heading back off to their respective homes and awaiting beds. Dis had also managed to slip away, and oddly enough very soon after Dwalin had informed everyone he was retiring for the evening. This left only a few still unwilling to call it a night, with Fili, Kili, Stonehelm, Dain and Thorin remaining at the head table.

Thorin had been careful to mind his cups, having remained quite sober in spite of how much he had consumed. He was forced to shake his head in disappointment when he saw how Fili was allowing Stonehelm to bait him into some contest yet again. Would his oldest nephew ever learn?

"One more, Fili!" Stonehelm challenged. "I bet I can drink mine down before you get in a single gulp."

"With as much of a glutton as you are, I don't doubt it," Fili muttered, shoving his mug away as he felt the room begin to spin. "No, I'm done. No more for me."

"Then I win!" the other man yelled, always looking for any victory he could get. "I'm the best drinker, admit it!"

"You're certainly the loudest," Kili moaned, raising his head for a moment before putting it back down. "Can't you let the dead rest in peace?"

"What shall we wager on next, cousin?" Stonehelm laughed, ignoring Kili's jab. "Shall we arm wrestle? Throw knives? Tell me…what else can I beat you at?"

"Well, you have the most foul smelling breath," Fili admitted, leaning back as he attempted to find a bit of fresh air. "You best sober up a bit and do something about your odor, or Solvi won't allow you anywhere near her tonight."

"She would never refuse me!" he balked, puffing out his chest like a proud rooster. "In fact…I bet I can get a kiss from my lass, right here and right now!"

"Your wife has already left for the night, I doubt she'll be willing to return upon the request of a drunkard," Fili snorted, assuming that Solvi had more dignity than that.

"Is that so?" Stonehelm blustered. "Then let's put a wager on it, shall we? I say my woman will gladly come to me at my request. Say…five silver pieces?"

"It's your money to lose," Fili laughed. "Go ahead…see if she will come."

Stonehelm called over one of the male thralls who was hanging around waiting to clean up, instructing him to go to the guest h ouse and inform his wife that her presence was requested by her husband. The man looked dubious, and a bit afraid, but did as he was bidden – leaving the meeting hall and disappearing into the night. Soon he returned, yet it was hardly any surprise that he was alone.

"Where's my wife?" Stonehelm demanded, glaring at the thrall with anger in his eyes.

"She…she said she would not come," the man replied, cringing a bit as the burly Viking rose to his feet in a rage. "She bid me tell you that she has retired, and if you wish to speak with her…then you must go to her."

This news had Fili roaring with laughter, thoroughly enjoying the look of utter disbelief on his cousin's face.

"There, see…even as high and mighty as you believe yourself to be, you cannot control woman any better than the rest of us," Fili told him.

"Well…what about you, Kili," Stonehelm challenged, wishing to divert the attention off of himself. "Why don't _you_ try and call your wife to you and see if you have better luck."

"Oh, no, not me," Kili stated emphatically. "I do not order Tauriel around, nor do I use her actions to win some ridiculous bet. I treat my wife with respect, thus I intend to live a long time here on this earth."

"Spineless worm," Stonehelm accused, grumbling at Kili's unwillingness to play his game. So, he then turned to Fili. "And how about you? Do you think you could get your woman to come to you if called?"

"I could, but I will not," Fili also refused.

"Of course you could…she's a thrall, she _has_ to obey you," Stonehelm waved his hand as if it were a sure thing. "And yet…the fact that you are not willing to do so, tells me that you have your doubts. Has she twisted you around her little finger? Is she now the master and you the slave? Not a very proud showing for the future Jarl of Erebor, now is it?"

"I said she would come, and I meant it," Fili growled, his ire over his cousin's accusations quickly making his blood boil.

"Pay him no mind, Fili," Kili told him, rolling his head to the side as he looked up at his brother. "You know he's just trying to bait you."

"No, I'm challenging him!" Stonehelm stated loudly. "I'm challenging him to prove that he's right…or was I correct all along?" His last words were practically dripping with smugness.

"I'll show you how right you are, you fat arse!" Fili spat, standing up as he called the same thrall over once again. "You there, go to the Jarl's longhouse and tell my thrall to come attend to me."

"Fili…don't," Kili warned, not liking this at all. He hated it when Stonehelm did this to his brother, and from past experience, it never ended well.

"Shut your mouth, Kili," Stonehelm warned. "This is between me and Fili."

In the back of his mind, Fili knew this was not a wise idea, and the last thing he ever wanted was to humiliate Kara…but his honor was at stake and he promised himself that he would make it up to her the following day. Thus he waited, with a tinge of fear and worry beginning to niggle at his brain. Then, suddenly, she was there. Stepping over the threshold, her long raven tresses already tied back into a braid, as if she had been getting ready for bed. Still…she had come.

"There!" Fili boasted, slapping Stonehelm on the back with a wide smile. "I told you she would obey my command."

"Fili?" Kara asked, having halted abruptly at his words. "Did…did you need me for something?"

"He needed you to prove his point," Stonehelm answered, not at all sounding pleased by this. "And apparently you did."

"What point?" Here she turned her eyes to Fili once again, both confusion and hurt mirrored there.

"That you, as his slave, are honor bound to obey his every command," the drunk Stonehelm continued. "Yet, I say it's not a proper test. You should prove your obedience more."

"More?" By now, Kara's eyes were beginning to glisten with tears, the shame of being ordered to come at Fili's command hurting her deeper than she had imagined. She had thought he respected her…that he wanted her to be more than just a servant to him. But perhaps she was wrong.

"Yes…if he is to win the bet, then you must…must…get down on your knees!" Stonehelm ordered, feeling as if he had come up with a perfect test.

"Stonehelm, don't…" Kili said in a deep and warning tone, seeing just what this was doing to Kara. But he was cut off by his cousin's hand coming up in a silencing gesture.

"I SAID, ON YOUR KNEES, THRALL!" he bellowed, pointing his finger at Kara, his face contorted in a look of maniacal glee.

Kara didn't know what to do, yet when her eyes locked on Fili's, seeing that he stood there with his mouth open, yet no words came out, she realized that she was going to get no help from him. So, slowly, and with utter humiliation, she did as she had been told. She sunk to her knees, her head lowered in submission, as the tears began to slip down her cheeks.

Looking back, Fili was never able to explain away his inactivity at this moment. He had been all prepared to silence Stonehelm and berate him for his harsh words towards Kara…but when he had seen her fall to her knees before him, he had simply froze. _This_ was what he had dreamed of for so many nights, the sight of Kara in this position, offering herself to him, no…begging him! And even though it was not real, he stood there, unable to look away or say anything, his voice stolen from his throat. Sadly, Stonehelm was not suffering from a similar fate, and spoke again.

"Now…crawl to your master!" he continued, instantly dreaming up more forms of humiliation for her to perform.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kili shouted, rising to his feet and leaping over the table to come and stand beside Kara. "Fili! What in Odin's name is the matter with you?" And taking the now crying woman by the arms, he pulled her to her feet and gently began to direct her out of the room, muttering curses at both Fili and Stonehelm as he went.

"What's gotten into him?" Stonehelm huffed, angry that their entertainment had just been taken away.

"Common sense and decency!" Fili growled, at last having snapped out of his trance, and turned on Stonehelm with a fire in his eyes. "Something that I apparently lack whenever I'm around you!" And hauling back, he landed a sound punch right to his nose, sending his cousin falling backwards onto the floor.

"FILI!" came Thorin's reprimanding voice behind him, causing him to freeze where he was. He then felt a hand gripping at his arm, pulling him to the side none too gently.

"Stonehelm," Dain said, his words punctuated by a heavy sigh. "When will you ever learn, Son?" He then stood in front of the prone man, arms crossed and a look of disappointment on his face. "Get up. You've disgraced our family enough for one evening. We will be leaving for home at first light." He then glanced over at Thorin regretfully. "I apologize for my son's actions, and thank you for your kind hospitality." Then, he headed for the door, with Stonehelm following after, his hand held over his now bleeding nose.

"I'm very ashamed by your actions tonight, Fili," Thorin scolded him, once they were alone, with only a few drunken guests still in the room.

"He had it coming!" Fili argued.

"I'm not speaking of your altercation with Stonehelm…for I do agree, he did have it, and much more, coming to him," Thorin stated. "I was talking about your treatment of Kara…or at least you _allowing_ Stonehelm to treat her so poorly. Granted, she is _your_ thrall, but even I would never have allowed that wind-bag to humiliate her that way. I thought you better than this!"

Fili didn't know what to say, for Thorin was correct on all accounts…well, all but one, for apparently he _wasn't_ better than this. In fact, he was a scoundrel, the worst kind of man, and he was ashamed of himself. No…more than that, he was disgusted by his actions!

"I…I am sorry, Uncle," Fili said in a low voice, his eyes on the floor.

"I'm not the one you should be saying that to, now am I?" he pointed out, his gruff tone making Fili feel even smaller. "I know Stonehelm has a way of getting your goat, but as my heir, you mustn't let him! You need to show restraint, and conviction, not let him pull you in every time the two of you butt heads. You will one day be Jarl, and you need to think for yourself."

 _"Think for myself?"_ Fili barked out, his head whipping up as a look of anger filled his eyes. "I can't even remember the last time I allowed my own thoughts or desires take precedent over what you wanted or what was good for Erebor! All I've ever done is follow orders and make choices that would ensure our people's survival…never have I been allowed to think _for myself!"_

"What are you talking about?" Thorin demanded, taken aback by Fili's declaration. "I have never forced you to do anything you didn't want to…nor would I."

"No? What about dictating who I could love…who I should marry?" he challenged. "As your heir I'm required to choose from our own people, a Viking lass and no other, even if I am completely in love with another!"

"What?" Thorin was now completely shocked. "Who do you love?"

"KARA!" he shouted, throwing up his hands in frustration. "I'm in love with Kara, and there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

"Fili…I thought you said…" Thorin stammered. And yet, looking back, he knew his nephew had lied. The way Fili had been coddling his thrall and treating her more like a lover than a slave, it had been rather obvious. Yet, Fili knew the law…and Thorin thought he agreed with it. However, now he was beginning to see things differently. "I thought we talked about this…that you understood what was expected of you."

"Yes, I do understand," Fili fumed. "But I can't say I agree with it any longer. And if the only way I can be happy…the only way I can truly think for myself…is to renounce my position as your heir, then so be it!"

"FILI, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Now Thorin was outraged. "You are my heir…you will be the next Jarl!"

"Why should I be tied to custom and code when you chose to thumb your nose at it yourself?" Fili accused. "You never married, instead spending all your life mooning over a lass you were too afraid to confess your feelings for."

"FILI!" Thorin roared, not at all happy about having his own love life – or lack thereof – being thrown in his face. "You know my circumstances are… _complicated."_

"More complicated than mine?" Fili questioned. "At least you _could_ marry Aunt Olane, if you only had the stones to tell her how you feel. But no matter what, I'm denied such a chance. I can never marry Kara…unless I forsake my chances to ever become Jarl. But you know what? I'll gladly do that, just for the possibility of making her my wife."

"Fili…think this through," Thorin pleaded, seeing that his nephew was deadly serious. "I will not forbid you to do such a thing, but please…take at least one day and consider your options and allow me to come up with some plan. Promise me that you will do that at least…for me?"

Fili let out a long and tired sigh. His mind was made up, and he could only hope that Kara would somehow find it in her heart to forgive him and accept his proposal of marriage. Still, he owed his uncle at least this much…he would wait, think about it fully for one day…and then give his answer. Nothing would change his mind though, of that he was certain.

"Fine…I will think on it," he agreed.

"Good, that's all I ask," Thorin nodded, though in his heart he could tell that he would not like the answer Fili would give him. Still, there was a chance he would see reason, and he simply had to hold on to that. It wasn't that he begrudged his nephew his happiness, and he didn't even mind that he had found love with his pretty thrall – many warriors had. It was the fear of losing him as his heir that had Thorin so panicked. Ever since Fili was old enough to hold a weapon he'd been grooming him to take over…he would hate to see all that work go to waste. Granted, he still had Kili, but he knew in his heart that his younger nephew did not want the job any more than Fili did now. He would simply have to pray that with the morning light, and a clearer head, Fili would see reason. "Now…get some sleep. I have no idea how you can even think straight after consuming so much ale. You will see things in a different light come morning."

"Perhaps," Fili admitted. "Yet don't count on it, Uncle," he finished, giving a slight bow before he headed for the longhouse, desperate to apologize to Kara.

"And yet…it's the only thing I _am_ counting on," Thorin whispered to himself as he watched the dejected lad go. "For if not, what hope is there for Erebor's future?"

* * *

 **OH dear...what kind of fresh mess have you got yourself into now, Fili?**

 **Stonehelm did help out A LOT, but Fili should have known better, and here Kara was all ready to say yes to the dress...but I bet she's having second thoughts now!**

 **And please note, I have nothing against Stonehelm as a Tolkien character, in fact, I enjoyed writing his part in my last story - small though it was - but in this tale I just needed him to be a jerk.**

 **Wasn't Kili an awesome little brother?**

 ** **I know things look bleak...but hang in there just a little bit longer. This is the catalyst that will bring to light all that you have been hoping for!** it is the 'beginning of the end' but not in a bad way. It's all part of my master plan!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Bookworm18:** Yep, they are both thinking of, and wanting to have, children...just not quite yet and not while she is still a thrall. Awww, good, I wanted to get Fili off to a good start before bringing in Kili's love interest, but I'm happy you feel that she fits right in. As you saw, Kili didn't do anything bad to Fili, and no one got in any trouble over it. Well...maybe there was a few laughs over it, when Kili thought it was Fili kissing on him instead of Tauriel. ha ha. Kili does think of Kara as a sister-type. He only wishes Fili could make it official. And as you can see...there is more of that sibling bond going on right now with Kili and Kara. Thanks.

 **abc:** Yep, Fili did indeed make Kara cry...but this time he had no idea what he did! Kissing is supposed to make you happy, not cry! ha ha. Yes, Vikings are very dwarf like in that they hold grudges, but thankfully, Kili didn't do anything bad to his brother. In fact, he even took him in for the night. So sweet. I'm glad you won't hold this against Stonehelm in general, just because he is a poo in this story does not mean he always is. It just worked out best this way for my plot line. Thanks as always! your reviews are much appreciated. T.O.W.G.


	37. Chapter 37

.

I am without my computer for the weekend and hate typing on my phone, so if my responses are late in coming that's why. I promise I'm getting your reviews though, and loving them!

also, that is the reason I'm posting early. Enjoy!

.

 **Chapter 37**

 **~X~**

* * *

Kili had guided Kara back to the longhouse, ushering her inside, but never removing his protective arm from around her shoulders.

"I'm sure Fili feels terrible for his part in all this," Kili was telling the sniffling woman as he guided her up the stairs to the bedchambers. "I told you he gets really stupid whenever Stonehelm comes to visit…and he _was_ thoroughly drunk."

"I respect you for sticking up for your brother, Kili," Kara told him, wiping at her eyes. "But right now, nothing you can say will make me feel any better."

"I know…I just wish it had never happened," Kili said with a deep sigh of regret. "I wouldn't blame you if you never talked to my idiot brother again."

"I…I just wish I knew _why_ he did it!" she wailed, throwing her arms around her former part-owner as the tears sprang up anew. "I…I thought he cared…that he…oh, Kili…I don't know what to think!"

"To tell you the truth…neither do I," he stated sadly, continuing to hold her close as she sobbed. "But come morning, I'm sure you'll find a way to work things out, you'll see. Fili will come crawling back, begging for your forgiveness, but if I were you, I would make him grovel a bit. Really teach him a lesson."

"Teach who a lesson?" came Tauriel's voice from behind them, having just stepped out of the room she shared with Kili. Yet when she saw her friend crying on her husband's shoulder, her eyes instantly narrowed. "What happened?"

Kara, still deeply wounded by Fili's inactivity when she had needed him, shifted from Kili's arms to the now open embrace of Tauriel, the red-haired woman gently patting her back and speaking soothing words. When there seemed to be no end of her sorrow in sight, Kili gestured that they all enter Fili's room and talk things through, the two females not giving a word of argument.

.

.

Fili wandered around the darkened streets for a bit, doing his best to tamp down his anger with himself, as well as sober up a bit. He knew he had to go speak to Kara, to fall at her feet and beg forgiveness, but he just couldn't come up with the right words. He had been out of line… _way out of line_ , and he knew it. Mentally kicking himself for the hundredth time, he tried to figure out why he had acted so foolishly. Stonehelm always brought out the worst in him, the smug man having challenged him since childhood, getting him into trouble more times than not. And now thanks to that clod, he had really messed things up with Kara.

He knew it had been the sight of her on her knees before him that had stunned him into silence…the very idea of her before him in that position having teased at his mind for over a month now. And then…to see her there…it had struck him dumb. Granted, after how he had acted, and allowed Stonehelm to act, the chances of her begging him for anything now were slim to none. He would be fortunate if she even spoke to him, which he wouldn't blame her if she never did again. Oh, why had he been such an idiot?

When he could put off the task no longer, he at last entered the longhouse and headed up the stairs, only to be met by his brother exiting his chambers. When Kili saw him, he stopped, crossed his arms over his chest and leveled him with a stern glare.

"I hope you're here to do some serious groveling, brother," Kili told him. "If not, I would suggest you turn around right now and go sleep by the fire, for I'm not letting you in there otherwise."

"It's my room!" Fili argued, already feeling bad enough as it was, and not wanting to fight with his brother on top of it all.

"No…right now it's Kara's room," Kili corrected. "Whether you deserve to be allowed in is up to her."

"Is that so?" Fili asked, now a bit perturbed. "And who's going to stop me?"

"We both are," Tauriel cut in, stepping out from behind the curtain and standing at her husband's side. "Fili…I don't know you as well as your brother does, but even I believe what you did tonight was not the real you. Drink played a part in it, I'm sure, but Kara is devastated by what you allowed your cousin to do. You broke her trust, and you will need to do a lot to make it right between you. But if you only mean to go in there with an air of anger or defiance, then I agree with Kili…it would be best that you sleep elsewhere."

Now Fili had been cut to the bone, for Tauriel's words were all true. And letting out a sigh, he expelled any bit of pride he still possessed, his shoulders slumping visibly.

"You're right…I was a heel and I freely admit it," he said in a low voice. "Kara deserved better than I gave her, and I will indeed be apologizing."

Kili's smile was instantaneous, and he unfolded his arms, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"That's all I wanted to hear," he stated. "I think it's safe to leave you two alone. Come on, Tauriel…let's go to bed."

His red-haired wife gave no resistance and quickly complied with Kili's suggestion, giving Fili a look of sympathy as they turned and disappeared into their own room.

This left Fili alone, standing outside his chambers, rather unsure how to proceed. He knew he would need to go in…that much was a given, but he worried about what kind of reception he would receive. If his assumptions were correct, the harsh winters here in the north would have nothing on how cold it would be inside that room. Still, he had made his bed, now he must lie in it…if Kara allowed him to, that is.

So taking a deep breath, he entered…noticing that the few candles that had been lit illuminated the figure already under the covers and facing away from him. He doubted that she was truly asleep, yet even after clearing his throat quietly, she didn't move or turn to look at him. This might be harder than he thought.

"Kara…I know you're awake," he began, coming over to sit on his side of the bed. "Will you please hear me out?"

"Oh… _now_ you wish to speak?" she accused, the unmistakable betrayal ripe in her tone.

Fili flinched, he knew he deserved that for having remained silent while Stonehelm had humiliated her.

"I came to say I was sorry," he began again. "That what I allowed to happen was unforgivable. I was wrong." Fili stopped here, hoping he would not need to say more. Yet he was very much mistaken.

"That's it?" Kara asked, rolling over and sitting up as she glared at him. Her eyes were red and swollen, having obviously shed a copious amount of tears over the pain he had caused her. "That's all you have to say?"

"I was drunk!" he said in defense. "I didn't know what I was doing!"

"So…being drunk excuses everything, does it?" she continued harshly.

"It was Stonehelm that started it!" Fili knew that was a pathetic excuse, but that this point he was grasping at straws. That and his head hurt so much it was making it hard to concentrate.

"And yet, _you_ had the power to end it…but you didn't, did you?" Kara was now throwing back the blankets and getting to her feet, wishing to be as far from Fili as possible. "Is _this_ how things will be from now on? Anytime you drink too much, or some idiot relative of yours drops by, you'll suddenly turn on me like a snake? That any form of security I might have felt will be stripped away and I'll be nothing to you but a common slave once more?"

"I have _never_ thought of you like that!" he barked out, insulted by her accusation.

"No? Well, you certainly just _treated_ me like one back there!" she cried, covering her mouth with her hands to keep a sob of pain from escaping. Her whole world was spinning, and her heart hurt as if it had been crushed by a mountain. She had been so happy earlier, her mind made up to make things work with Fili. But now…now she couldn't even stand to look at him! Giving no thought to where she would go, or the fact that she was dressed in only her nightgown, Kara hurried towards the door, only to be stopped by Fili as he grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"Kara…please, listen," he begged, swaying just a bit as he felt his head grow light from standing up so quickly.

"No! They say that actions speak louder than words, and I believe you've already _said_ quite enough tonight!" she accused, ripping her arm from his grasp and pushing on his chest until he stumbled and fell back on the bed, looking up at her with eyes full of hurt and regret. But Kara ignored it, throwing the curtain aside she ran from the room, desperate to get somewhere she could breathe.

"Kara! Wait!" Fili pleaded, rising once again and racing for the doorway. Unfortunately, his steps were still unsteady and apparently his aim was a bit off as well, for instead of making it through the curtained exit, he ran directly into the wooden doorframe. His forehead and nose collided with the solid wood in a loud thump, and that was the last thing Fili remembered as darkness claimed him.

.

.

Kara had raced down the stairs and out the door before she knew what she was doing, the cold air and snow-covered ground not even registering until she was already a hundred yards or so from the longhouse. There she stopped, wrapping her arms around her midsection as she instantly began to shiver. She looked left, and then right, not sure where to go, but knowing that she could _not_ go back inside. Fili had humiliated her, and though he had attempted to apologize…it had been far too little and far too late. Besides, it wasn't as if he was coming after her, telling Kara that she had apparently been completely wrong about his supposed feelings for her.

As her tears continued to stream down her cheeks, she headed for the stables, wishing to be alone so she could cry in private. Pushing open the doors, she stumbled inside, shutting them securely behind her, yet it did little to keep all the cold air out, her body continuing to shiver. Walking over and picking up one of the thick horse blankets, she nestled herself in the pile of hay and did her best to wrap up in it.

So, was _this_ to be her life now? With no hope at all of ever being truly happy? She thought Fili had cared…that he would always protect her, and yet here she was, shivering beneath an itchy blanket in a mound of hay while he was probably sound asleep in his nice warm bed. If Kara had thought he would come after her, take her back inside, and confess his regret and devotion, then she was sadly mistaken. And that's what hurt the most, the fact that she had believed in him…believed that he loved her as much as she loved him.

Apparently she had been a fool, imagining that all the things he had said and done were real, that he truly did care for her. But they had all been lies, fabricated words and deeds to make her believe in him so that she would surrender willingly, thus allowing him to keep his honor by not breaking the promise he'd made on his arm ring.

Oh, what an idiot she had been, and here she'd nearly fallen into his trap, willing to give herself over to him that very night! If Stonehelm hadn't come, she would undoubtedly be in Fili's bed right now, surrendering herself to a man who'd lied and deceived her all along. How could she have been so stupid?

Kara sat there for a long time, not sure what to do. She knew it was not smart to stay where she was, for her toes were already turning numb from the cold, but getting up seemed like such a laborious task. Perhaps she would go to Melind and Bofur and beg them to put her up for the night. But then what? She would more than likely have to return to Fili eventually…after all, he did _own_ her. The very idea now sickened her, and suddenly the full force of what her friend must have gone through with Gier hit her. The idea made her feel cheap and dirty…like nothing.

Kara could feel her eyelids begin to droop, and an odd sensation of warmth washed over her, making her even sleepier than before. Maybe she would just take a little nap first, and then get up and go to Melind's home. She was so tired, and the last thing she wanted was to break down and cry more in front of her friend. After all, there was nothing that could be done about the mess she was in, so why burden others with what she alone must bear. Yes…she would sit here and rest…then she would head out. That, and the heartbreaking knowledge that Fili had betrayed her, was the last thoughts that ran through her mind, just before she drifted off to sleep.

.

.

The following morning at dawn, Thorin, Dis, Kili, and Tauriel stood at the docks, bidding Dain and his company farewell. The Iron Hill's Jarl had not wished to delay their departure a moment longer, already more than ashamed over the actions of his foolish son. He had once more apologized to Thorin, asking him to relay his regrets to Fili as well. They boarded quickly and waved back as the powerful Vikings rowed out to sea, heading north towards the Iron Hills.

"How was Fili this morning?" Thorin questioned, looking over at Kili anxiously.

"I don't know…I haven't spoken to him yet," his dark-haired nephew confessed. "There were no sounds coming from his room, so I just assumed he and Kara made up and were sleeping in." He then got a worried look on his face. "Or at least I hope that's what happened."

"I wouldn't blame her a bit if she had stabbed him in the night after the way I heard he acted!" Dis grumbled. Yes, she loved her sons, but even she was not the kind of mother to put up with them being idiots…especially towards a woman, slave or no.

"Well…go find out if he's still alive and tell him I need to speak with him immediately," Thorin ordered, his sleep having been anything but restful after Fili's threat about renouncing his position as his heir. And while he still hoped that his nephew would change his mind, in the wee hours of the night he had begun to see the truth behind Fili's words. Thorin had not realized the pressures he had been putting on him, and looking back, he couldn't recall any time Fili had balked against an order or showed a moment of defiance.

Granted, the law was what kept him from confessing his love for Kara, the law that forbid him from taking a foreign wife…but wasn't Thorin also the Jarl? Couldn't he alter this law? Fix it so that Fili could not only carry on in his place after him, but also find love and happiness in the process? The people might balk at this, but for the life of him, Thorin didn't care. This was Fili's happiness they were talking about and it shamed him to think that he had been so blind to his nephew's pain. Thus, he was determined to find a way around this outdated law.

"All right…but if I get a boot thrown at my head for disturbing them, I'm telling him it was _your_ idea," Kili groused, heading off towards the longhouse.

"I still can't believe Fili let Stonehelm goad him into such a ridiculous bet!" Dis huffed. "Will that boy never learn?"

"Oh, I think he showed last night that he understood what he had done was wrong," Tauriel said in his defense. "I just hope Kara was willing to listen. She was very hurt over his actions…and she had every right to be. She might be a thrall, but from what I've seen, she is well respected by many in the village, and I personally consider her a dear friend."

"She has come a long way," Dis nodded, realizing just how likable Kara had become to her…once she had overcome her deep seeded prejudice over female thralls in general, due to her past experience. "I hope Fili made things right." Here she gave a slight shiver, wrapping her arms around herself as a cold breeze drifted over the water and surrounded the three of them.

"Where's your cloak, Dis?" Thorin grumbled, noticing his sister was dressed in only her wool dress and a shall. "You know better than to go out with such flimsy protection."

"I was in a hurry and I forgot it," she stated, giving him a stern glare. "I'm also a grown woman, able to take care of myself, thank you very much. Stop babying me." She then turned to Tauriel, giving her a kind smile. "Would you please go back and get a start on breakfast? I have a quick errand to run, and then I'll be back to help you. I would rather not force Kara up so soon, especially after her having such a hard night."

"Agreed, she probably needs the rest," Tauriel nodded, the two women heading off, both in different directions.

This left Thorin standing alone on the docks, staring out over the water. His mind was full, and his heart was heavy, but not only by thoughts of Fili…but of Olane. His nephew had said a few things last night that had got him thinking, and he didn't like the conclusion he had come to regarding her. Had he been a fool all this time, not to have spoken of his feelings for her? Yet, as his brother's widow, he was honor bound to protect her, even if it was from himself. He knew Olane had loved Frerin, and he her, but did that make Thorin's feelings any less valid? He would never have acted on them while his brother was alive, but now that he was gone…would anyone condemn him for speaking up now?

He thought back, trying to recall any moment in time that Olane might have given him a signal that she would have welcomed his advances, yet she had always been the picture of decorum, not once ever even hinting that she felt more for Thorin than brotherly affection. However, that was not anywhere near what he felt for her. Still, she was a widow, and as such, it was _her_ choice if she wished to remain faithful to her husband in Valhalla…or search out another mate in this world. Thorin couldn't pressure her either way, the choice was hers and hers alone, and not even his position as Jarl could change that. Still…would it hurt to mention his desires? Would that ruin things between them? Make things awkward or drive her away? Well, with the way it pained him to see her on a daily basis and not do anything about it, having her leave Erebor couldn't hurt any more…could it?

With a growl of frustration, Thorin decided he would seek out some advice on the subject, thinking a fresh set of eyes on the subject might be just what he needed. And turning, he headed straight for Dwalin's home, knowing his best friend would tell him what he should do.

.

.

Meanwhile, Kili had walked quietly up the stairs of the longhouse, somewhat concerned about the reception he might receive when he interrupted the two. But, he found he was just as curious as Thorin as to how things had gone, and squaring his shoulders, he knocked on the doorframe, waiting to be told to enter…or go away. When no sound was heard, he knocked louder, thinking maybe they were just sound asleep. Yet when there was again no response, he began to worry. What if Kara _had_ stabbed Fili in his sleep?

"Fili…Kara? I'm coming in," he called, pushing the curtain aside and stepping across the threshold. Yet what he saw caused his heart to leap into his throat. "FILI!" he cried, falling on his knees beside his prone brother who was lying there on the floor looking very much dead. "FILI…wake up!" He then gave his shoulders a firm shake, breathing a sigh of relief when a low moan escaped his brother's lips.

"Ohhhh, my head," Fili practically whimpered, his hand coming up and covering the rather obvious bruise in the middle of this forehead. "What happened?"

"Well…" Kili began, now unsure if he should be worried or laughing out loud. "I can only guess, but it would appear that Kara might have hit you with something and left you lying on the floor last night." He held out his hand, offering him some assistance to rise. "Do you remember anything after you entered the room? Anything at all?" Kili now wished he had paid more attention to the muffled voices through the wall last night, but he had thought it best to give them their privacy. Now he wasn't so sure.

"I…I came in…tried to speak to Kara…but she just got more and more angry with me," he began allowing Kili to help him to his feet, yet still feeling a bit unsteady due to his pounding head.

"Well, that's not surprising," Kili muttered, steering his brother towards the bed and forcing him to sit down. "You were quite a big arse last night. Then what happened?"

"She…she got up and tried to run out, but I stopped her," Fili continued. "However, she pushed me back onto the bed and left anyway."

"And she didn't hit you?" Kili almost sounded disappointed by this. "Not even a little?"

"No, but then I…I got up and went after her…and…" here he paused and looked over at the doorframe, wincing as the memory came back to him. "I ran into the side of the door. That was the last thing I remember."

"You…you knocked _yourself_ out?" Now Kili _was_ laughing! "Oh, the mighty Fili, heir to Thorin Oakenshield, Jarl of Erebor, taken down by a doorframe! How will you ever outlive the shame?"

"Shut your gob!" Fili growled, shoving his brother backwards. "You've done plenty of stupid things in your life as well."

"True, true…but not lately, thank Odin," Kili chuckled. "I can't wait to tell Bofur and Nori about this!"

"Fine, revel in my humiliation," Fili sighed, getting to his feet. "But, first I need to talk to Kara and get all of this straightened out. Where is she?"

"How would I know?" Kili replied.

"Well, didn't you see her downstairs?" he asked. "Or is it so late that I've already missed breakfast?"

"No, it's still morning, but when Tauriel and I came down earlier, she wasn't anywhere to be seen." He had now stopped laughing and was looking rather concerned. "Do you think she went to Bofur and Melind's place?"

"I hope so," Fili replied, now more than a bit worried himself. "If not, I have no idea where she might have gone."

"I'll help you look," Kili offered, taking hold of his brother's arm to steady him as the two of them headed downstairs.

.

.

Thorin had been lost in thought as he headed to talk to Dwalin, hoping that his friend could shed some light on what he should do. He was tired of pining for Olane, but the last thing he wanted to do was insult her or betray the memory of his brother. Dwalin had been friends to both brothers since childhood, and he could trust his war chief to give him sound advice.

Not even bothering to knock, since he had never taken the time to do so before, Thorin pushed the door open, a greeting for his friend on his lips. Yet all words faded into nothing when he got an eyeful of what was before him. There, sitting on Dwalin's table was Dis, her arms wrapped around the bald warrior's neck, their lips locked in a heated kiss, and his friend's hand under his sister's skirts and halfway up her thigh!

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF VALHALLA IS GOING ON HERE?" Thorin roared, causing the two people before him to jump with fright, instantly parting, yet obviously without a satisfactory response to his demand.

"Thorin!" Dis cried, hopping down from the table and nervously smoothing her rumbled skirts. "What…what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same question… _and I am!"_ his voice was not so loud this time, but his tone still held the hint of murder that caused Dwalin to take a step back. It was then that he spotted Dis' missing cloak resting on a chair nearby, and everyone could see the exact moment Thorin realized exactly what was going on between the two of them. "YOU…YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH MY SISTER?" His hand immediately went to his sword as he glared at Dwalin with fire in his eyes.

"Thorin, calm down!" Dis insisted, holding up her hands as she stepped in front of Dwalin protectively.

"I will _not_ calm down…in fact, I might never be calm again!" Now his sword did escape its sheath and he began advancing on his _former_ friend. Dwalin quickly retreated, racing around the table and placing the wooden barrier between them.

"I won't fight you, Thorin!" he stated, unwilling to harm his Jarl and the brother of the woman he loved.

"Then you will die a coward!" Thorin accused. In one quick and graceful move, he leapt over the table, scattering its contents over the floor in an attempt to get to Dwalin.

Surprised by his friend's sudden desire to kill him, Dwalin stumbled backwards, tripping over something and ending up on the floor, now at Thorin's mercy.

"THORIN, STOP!" Dis cried, genuine fear in her tone.

"I will stop when he is lying bloody and bruised at my feet, and not before!" he growled, reaching down and taking a fist-full of Dwalin's tunic front, pulling him up slightly as he raised his sword to strike.

"Thorin, I'm in love with your sister!" Dwalin spoke at last, making him freeze in place. "I want to marry her. I've loved her for years, but never had the nerve to speak my piece."

"You…you what?" Thorin gasped, having prepared himself for anything but that. "You…you _love_ her?"

"And I love him!" Dis added, racing to Dwalin's side and kneeling down as she attempted to dislodge her brother's hold on him.

"How long has _this_ been going on?" Thorin began, lowering his blade and releasing his grip on Dwalin, though still unsure of how he felt about such a confession.

"Since Kili's wedding," Dis informed him. "We realized our feelings then, but chose not to announce anything because we did not want to take anything away from _his_ big day."

"I wanted to tell you immediately…but you had so much on your mind as it was, what with Thranduil's visit, and then Dain showing up," Dwalin added. "But, I fully intended to come to you and ask your permission to court Dis…for I want nothing more in this world than to make her my wife."

"But…but what about Flinn?" Thorin stammered, suddenly realizing just how similar his own situation was to what was unfolding before him. "I never thought you would love another after he died, Dis."

"Nor did I," she told him, assisting Dwalin to his feet and looking up at him with a smile. "And while it's true that Flinn will forever hold a special place in my heart, as my first husband, and father of my sons, I find no difficulty at all reconciling that with the love that Dwalin has caused to grow within me as well. Flinn would want me to be happy… _and I am_. So very happy, Thorin."

The dark-haired Jarl didn't know what to say. He could see quite plainly that his sister…and his friend…were in earnest. The way she clung to him, and how he stared at her with a softness that Thorin had never seen in Dwalin's eyes before, told him all he needed to know. Now he only had to decide how _he_ felt about all this. On one hand, Dis was his baby sister…yet, Dwalin was also his most loyal and trusted friend. He loved them both, and if they had chosen to love each other, well, who was he to deny them such happiness?

"Do Fili and Kili know?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Not that we are aware of," Dwalin informed him.

"Kara knows," Dis admitted. "But she promised not to say anything until we had a chance to do so ourselves."

"Well, I'd say the cat's out of the bag now," Thorin huffed, his nerves still on edge from walking in on such a…disturbing sight. This was going to take some getting used to.

"Will you give us your blessing, Thorin?" Dis questioned, looking at her brother with hope filled eyes. "Or will you throw a royal fit and require me to box your ears to get you to agree?"

"No…I will not forbid your union," he grumbled, at last sheathing his sword and almost reluctantly opened his arms to his sister. She quickly left Dwalin's side and ran to him, allowing him to engulf her in his warm embrace. "As long as you are happy, then I'll be happy as well. That's all I've ever wanted for you."

"Thank you, Brother," she smiled, hugging him back. "I _am_ happy…more so than I ever thought possible."

"I thank you as well, Thorin," Dwalin stated, giving him a slight bow of gratitude. "I promise to treat her well and never give you reason to regret your words."

"I know you will…or I'll happily run you through!" Thorin assured him, his voice filled with a threatening tone…yet no one could miss the hint of a smile as well. "So…when's the wedding?"

"As soon as possible if I have my say in the matter," Dwalin beamed, looking over at his love, still held in her brother's arms.

"I'm all for that," Dis nodded.

"But first, I think it might be wise to break the news to your sons," Thorin suggested. "And while I love you, Dis…and am fond of you, old friend…I think for this conversation I wish to be as far away from as possible."

"Oh, you!" Dis huffed, slapping Thorin playfully on the chest as both men laughed heartily.

* * *

 **Awww, look, I ended things on a good note. Thorin knows all about Dis and Dwalin and he's OK with it...mostly...sort of. ha ha. Wonder what Fili and Kili will think.**

 **Ooops, Fili...I think you might have actually made things worse! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? Do you take lessons in mucking things up? And knocking yourself out like that...really? (heavy sigh)**

 **Now...what will become of Kara? I guess you will just have to wait till Monday to find out. Sorry.**

* * *

Guest Reviews:

Bob: thanks! Glad you like this one and my Little Son Of Durin. I hope the fight they had met with your approval. Plane might be closer than you think! Sorry about the cliffies, but they do keep you coming back. Ha ha Thanks!

Bookworm18: sorry about the rollercoaster. Scream at him all you want, I don't mind. You will be reading a LOT of small increments if you plan on getting through Little Son of Durin. Ha ha. Glad you like it too. Thanks

Guest: not sure if the dust settled or got more stirred up! And wow...you really don't like Stonehelm, ha ha. Thanks for the review.

abc: I am having to post early due to being away from my computer, and I know you usually review just before I post, so I won't get yours till tomorrow. I will respond to it on Monday.


	38. Chapter 38

.

 **It's MONDAY**

.

 **Chapter 38**

 **~X~**

* * *

While all of this had been going on, Fili and Kili made a thorough search for Kara in the longhouse, with Tauriel abandoning breakfast in order to help look. Next the three headed off to Bofur's house, yet when he and Melind reported that she had not come calling last night, Fili began to seriously worry.

"Where could she have gone?" he asked, panic rising in his voice. "She was only dressed in her night clothes, which are nowhere near adequate for being out in this weather."

"We'll help you look," Melind assured him, she and Bofur quickly grabbing their warm furs and heading out to search as well.

They ran into Ori soon after, and he said he had not seen Kara, nor was she at Nori's house, since he had just come from there. Next they checked with Bifur and Dori, yet neither one of them knew anything. By now, Fili was nearly frantic, his heart pounding and his palms sweating. When they beat on Dwalin's door, desperately checking with anyone she might have felt comfortable turning to, they were surprised to find both Thorin and Dis there as well.

"We can't locate Kara anywhere!" Fili told them, not even caring why the three were there together. "She ran off last night, and we don't know where she's gone!"

"Where have you looked," was Thorin's first words, taking charge of the situation like the Jarl he was.

Fili quickly filled him in on the locations they had searched, and he began to send each of them in different directions. Bofur and Melind to the stables, Kili and Tauriel to the communal kitchens, and Dwalin and Ori to the meeting house.

"Fili, you and your mother check with Gloin and his family, while I ask about her at each of the gates," he continued, watching as everyone raced off to fulfill their assignments.

Thorin was surprised at how worried everyone was over one thrall…and yet, he too had come to admire the pretty lass quite a bit over the past month or so. Her saving little Gimli had endeared her to many of Erebor's residents, and her fiery spirit and kind nature had managed to touch his own cold heart as well. The fact that Fili said he loved her, made finding the girl all the more important…especially now that he had decided to do something about them being forever separated. He only hoped that fate had not taken things into its own hands in some way.

Fili and Dis hurried towards their cousin's house, desperate to learn if they might have seen Kara, yet a cry from behind stopped them in their tracks.

"FILI! HERE!" came the frantic call from Bofur, standing out in the street in front of the stables, waving his hands to get their attention.

With his heart in his throat, and fear in his mind, Fili turned and ran as quickly as he could towards his friend, the look in the hatted warrior's eyes doing nothing to calm him down.

"Where is she?" he demanded, skidding to a halt. "Is she all right?"

"We found her in the barn, huddled in the straw with only a small horse blanket," Bofur told his friend, gripping his shoulders. "She looks near frozen though…Melind is with her."

"Oh…please no!" Fili gasped, breaking free and racing inside. There he found Melind on the ground with a shivering Kara wrapped in both her and Bofur's furs, her eyes closed and looking very pale. "KARA!" he cried, falling to his knees beside the two women and taking her from Melind, wrapping his arms around her in an effort to warm her further. "Kara…can you hear me…please, open your eyes and look at me." Yet no response came, other than the chattering of her teeth.

"I don't understand, Fili…why was she out here last night?" Melind looked at him with both fear and confusion. "Was she trying to run away…did you two argue?"

"Something like that," he replied, now feeling lower than the belly of a snake at the sight of what his stupidity had caused.

By now, most of the search party had heard that Kara had been found and were gathered in the doorway of the stables, concern etched on each of their faces. Thorin was one of the last to arrive and pushed his way inside, not at all liking the looks of things.

"She needs to be warmed up immediately!" he commanded. "Fili, take her to the longhouse and sit with her by the fire."

"What about the baths? Wouldn't that be faster?" Fili suggested, desperation in his tone.

"No, she needs to be warmed slowly or it could damage her even more," Dis insisted. "It would be like putting a frozen dish in hot water…it would crack."

The words were hardly out of his mother's mouth, that Fili was up and carrying her through the door.

"Kili, Tauriel, and Dis, go with him," Thorin continued, barking out orders. "Dwalin, go fetch Oin, and tell him to hurry…in fact, if he's moving too slow, carry him!"

"On my way," the war chief agreed, disappearing around the corner.

"What about us, Jarl Thorin?" Bofur asked, wrapping his arm around his worried wife and gesturing to the others that stood around them.

"Pray to Odin that it is not Kara's time to join the gods," he mumbled, having no other assignment to give them.

"It is said that the gods _do_ favor brave women," Ori proclaimed. "And none have I found braver than Kara."

"Agreed," Thorin nodded. "Let's then hope they favor her this day."

.

.

Fili had not allowed Kara out of his grasp since finding her shivering in Melind's arms, and even when Oin arrived with his medicines and herbs, he refused to leave her side. Once it was determined that she suffered no injuries, and that cold was the only reason she was in danger, he ordered her to be taken upstairs and placed in bed, with as many blankets and furs covering her as possible.

"She needs to be warmed up, and the best thing for that is body heat," the old healer stated.

Understanding what Oin meant, Fili was already stripping off his shirt and boots, quickly climbing in beside her and wrapping her ice cold body with his own. Downstairs, Kili brought in several more armloads of wood, and kept the fire blazing hot, allowing the warm air to drift up to the bedchambers until most were removing their outer furs due to discomfort. Yet no one said a word, as they filtered in and out of Fili's room, bringing things that might aid Kara's condition.

"Here, see if she will take a sip of this warm broth," Dis suggested, holding out a cup to her son. "She needs to be warmed up on the inside as well."

Fili did as directed, coaxing Kara to take a little of liquid, before encasing her in his warming embrace once again. It felt like it took forever, but at last her shivering began to subside. Oin said that was a good sign, but not long after this, the healer became even more concerned when her temperature began to rise at an alarming rate, until Kara was drenched in sweat.

"I was worried about this," Oin said. "She has taken ill from the cold, and a fever can be a very dangerous thing. It can cook the mind, making one mad with delirium, and even cause..." Here his voice drifted off, as if not wanting to speak his final words.

"You mean she could die?" Fili's panic rose to new heights. "Is there anything we can do?"

"There is very little within my power," the healer told him. "We must keep her warm, bathe her face and neck in cool water, and get her to drink as much as possible." He then turned and headed for the door. "I will see what I might have to help bring her fever down, but I'm afraid that this old horse only knows so many tricks." And then he was gone.

Fili lay there, watching as the woman he loved suffered beside him, knowing that it was all his fault. If only he had said the right things last night…or not been so foolish to have gone along with Stonehelm's challenge in the first place. Perhaps if he had not been drinking so much he would have known better, or at least been able to go after her when she ran out and not have ended up passed out on the floor. So many _ifs_ …and no way to fix any of them.

"Fili?" came Melind's voice from the doorway. "May I come in?"

"Yes, of course," he answered, though he never took his eyes off of Kara. "She's burning up with a fever, and Oin has gone to find something to help."

"He told me to bring you some water and cloths to bathe her head and arms with," she offered, setting a bowl and towels on the table. "And here is a fresh pitcher of water for her to drink."

"Thank you," he nodded, extracting himself from the bed and reaching over to pour some into a cup and putting it to her lips. He was very pleased when she instinctively drank a few sips.

"Fili…I must ask," Melind continued, sounding hesitant. "Did…did Kara tell you of her feelings last night? Is that what you two argued over? If so, I am so very sorry for urging her to speak to you about them."

"Her feelings…what do you mean?" Fili questioned, his head spinning around to face Melind.

"Of her feelings for you…as well as her fears about…about having your children," Melind revealed, wringing her hands in worry as she spoke.

"My what?" Fili gasped. "She…she talked to you about us having children?"

"Well…yes," she stammered, not sure if she was betraying her friend's confidence by telling him such things. "She worried that if you two were to ever have children, that they would be born as slaves…like her. I know your mother has been giving her the meadow fern to drink, so that none would come…but even that brew is not fool-proof. She was afraid to tell you that – " Here she _did_ stop, knowing that she might have gone too far.

"That what? What is she afraid to tell me?" Fili demanded.

"I've said too much already," Melind whimpered, now upset with herself and afraid of what Fili might do over her slip of the tongue.

"NO! You have not said enough," he argued, standing up and taking her gently by the arms, holding her in place before him. "Tell me, Melind…please, I must know."

"Kara told me yesterday…that she…she loves you," she blurted out. "But that she fears the idea of only ever being your thrall, and what that would mean for any children you might give her in the future."

"Kara said that? She… _loves me?"_ Fili couldn't believe it. He finally had his wish, and yet he had destroyed everything by his asinine actions. How could he have been so stupid?

"Do…do you love her in return?" Melind questioned, almost too afraid to ask such a thing.

"Of course I do!" he answered without hesitation. "I would do anything for her…anything! I even told Thorin I would renounce my place as his heir if it meant I could marry her. I love Kara with all my heart!"

"Then I will pray that she wakes soon in order to hear this from your own lips," she told him with a sad smile. "I have always told Kara that she was very fortunate to have been bought by you."

"You have been a good friend to her…and to me," Fili said, leaning down and kissing her on the top of the head. "Bofur is a lucky man."

"As am I to have him," she grinned. "I will go back downstairs, but if you require anything, please, let me know. I'll stay as long as I am needed, and help prepare food, or whatever is nessesary. Kara is my very best friend…I will not leave until she is better."

"Thank you, Melind," Fili nodded, turning his attention back to Kara.

Melind gave the two of them one more regretful smile, and then left them alone.

.

.

The day turned into night, but still Fili refused to leave her side for more than a few minutes, eating very little as he continued to care for his love. She looked so frail compared to the feisty woman he knew her to be, and with each passing hour, he feared he might never see that side of her again. Her fever was not subsiding, no matter how many times he had wiped her down with cool water, or how much foul smelling herbs Oin forced down her throat. Nothing was helping, and as the hours ticked by, Fili's hope began to dwindle.

 _He was losing her._

"Kara," he whispered, bringing his lips close to her ear as he rested his head on the pillow next to her. "Kara…please, you _must_ fight. I'm so sorry…this is all my fault. And I would give anything if you would just open your eyes and smile at me…please…don't leave. Stay with me, my love."

Yet no answer came, and Fili's heart began to despair.

.

.

When the next morning came, everyone in the longhouse was exhausted, for no one got much, if any, sleep. Melind, Tauriel, and Dis busied themselves making some breakfast, while Kili hovered outside Fili's room, wanting to be a comfort to his brother, but not sure if he should intrude. Oin had come and gone several times in the night, but the look on his face as he descended the stairs gave them little hope. Even Thorin had remained awake all night, sitting by the fire, staring up at the pulled curtain, his heart aching for the pain his nephew was currently feeling. He knew the same ache…and he knew how devastating it could be.

The knock at the door startled them, causing everyone to jump at the sound. Thorin rose, going to see who it was, with everyone turning back to what they had been doing. Mostly their actions were to distract them from Kara's plight, but at the moment, anything was better than dwelling on the worries that were plaguing their minds.

"Jarl Thorin," the guard at the door greeted him when he opened it. "Your presence is needed at the docks. A longboat has been spotted…it is heading into the bay."

"Yes…I will come," Thorin nodded, hating to leave, but knowing that it was his duty. Any ship arriving at this time of year was unusual, and could potentially mean trouble. He held his hand up, signaling for the man to wait, then turned around to speak to the others in the room. "I must go out. But I will be back as soon as I can. Send for me if…if anything changes."

Dis nodded her head, telling him she understood his fears, for it was on their minds as well. Kara was in a fight for her life, and if she perished, they all feared that Fili would never recover from the loss. He would blame himself for the rest of his days, plunging him into doubt and despair…and no one wanted that.

Thus, on that somber note, Thorin reached for his furs and threw them over his shoulders, stepping out into the cold. He followed the guard down to where he could see that the boat was just reaching the shore, the ropes being thrown out and pulled up against the wooden dock. A few of the men standing around had their weapons drawn, waiting to see if it be friend or foe…but Thorin's eyes were keen and it took only seconds for him to recognize the figure at the front of the vessel, making his heart leap in his chest.

 _Olane!_

She was back! And looking just as lovely as ever. Thorin still couldn't believe how his entire body came alive just at the sight of her, and he found his arms itching to wrap themselves around her and never let go.

"Thorin!" she called, waving to him from the bow of the ship. "Thorin!"

He loved the sound of his name on her lips, for not even the sweetest melody was as delightful to his senses. He could stand there and listen to her speak all day, but he was the Jarl, and he could not indulge in such foolishness…at least not in public.

"Welcome home, Olane!" he called back, watching as all those around him lowered their weapons and relaxed. "We had not expected you back so soon."

"Bard's wife gave birth to a healthy baby girl a little over a week ago, and while she is a bit on the small side, having come early and all, both the mother and child are doing fine. So, I figured I was not longer needed. That and I certainly couldn't have stayed gone any longer after such strange and disturbing news reached my ears," she informed him, gracefully leaping off the ship and onto the docks. In seconds she had her arms wrapped around Thorin's neck, hugging him tightly as she laughed.

The action brought both pleasure and pain to Thorin, yet he would suffer such agony for a thousand years if only to remain in her embrace.

"You have been sorely missed," he mumbled, daring to hug her back for the briefest of moments…knowing if he allowed himself to indulge too long, he would never stop. "But what news is this that brought you back to our shores?"

"The man named Gier, your former tanner, arrived in Dale not long ago, bringing with him wild stories about Kili being married off to seal a treaty?" she stated, pulling back as she stared up at him questioningly. "I of course told him he was mad, assuring him that _you_ would never have allowed such a thing…would you?"

"No, I would _not_ ," Thorin stated, his dislike for such a custom already well known to Olane. "Yet, _this_ was Kili's choice. He actually claims to have fallen in love with the lass at first sight, and begged me to make the match."

"Honestly?" Olane's eyes grew wide, but so did her smile. "So…our little Kili _is_ married? And in love as well, you say?"

"You can see for yourself," Thorin chuckled, holding out his hand in a gesture for her to follow him back to the longhouse. "The two love-birds are currently at home now."

"And how is everyone else?" she pressed, falling into step with Thorin.

"Dis is well…but I fear that Fili is not," he admitted, though when he saw her face grow fearful, he quickly added, "He is not sick or injured…other than in the heart."

"His heart…how is that?" Now Olane was truly confused.

"He has fallen in love as well, I fear," Thorin said with a sigh. "Unfortunately, it is with a thrall he brought home a few months ago."

"A thrall?" the pretty healer questioned. "How is that possible? He knows he can only marry a Viking lass…does he not?"

"He does, and yet, one cannot dictate whom the heart will yearn for…can we?" Thorin hoped Olane wouldn't detect the longing in his voice as he said this, or the look of devotion he unintentionally shot her direction. "However, being denied the ability to marry her is not the only reason he is unwell…for she is ill, and Oin feels close to death."

"WHAT?" Olane reached out and halted him by taking his arm. "Someone is ill and you're just telling me now? What are we waiting for, Thorin?" And off she ran, leaving the Jarl hurrying to catch up. He had to hide his smile as he watched her sprint ahead of him, loving her dedication…as well as the sight of her lovely arse.

.

.

When they arrived at the longhouse, bursting inside and shutting the cold winds out, everyone sprang to their feet, eager to greet their beloved family member home.

"Olane! I'm so happy you're back!" Dis cried, launching herself into her sister-in-law's arms. "It feels like you've been gone forever."

"With all the things that have been happening around here in my absence, one might think it _has_ been that long," she laughed, pulling away and reaching for Kili next. "What's this I hear about you being all grown up now and taking a wife? Where did my little Kili go? For when I look at you, I now see a man!"

"I've been a man for quite some time, Aunt Olane," Kili said with a roll of his eyes. "Don't embarrass me in front of my wife." He then turned and gestured for Tauriel to step forward, eager to introduce her. "This is Tauriel of Mirkwood… and my beautiful bride."

"Oh, you are truly lovely!" Olane gushed, taking the red-head by the hands and giving them a welcoming squeeze. "Welcome to the family, my dear…you and Kili are going to have such beautiful babies."

"Aunt Olane!" Kili said, a blush coming to his cheeks. "Must you be so…so…"

"So excited about the prospect of new life within our family?" she offered, ending his sentence for him with a wide grin.

"No… _so blatant_!" he answered.

"I think her candor is refreshing, and I agree with her," Tauriel scolded Kili. "I think any child that has your smile and dancing eyes will be beautiful."

"Just as long as it has your courage and fire-red hair," Kili agreed, all thoughts of embarrassment now gone as he stared lovingly at his wife.

"Olane! Good to see you," Dwalin spoke up, giving her a wide smile.

"You too, old friend," she agreed, then letting her eyes slip over to the hatted Viking who was grinning from ear to ear. "And you too, Bofur. But who is that with you?" Olane questioned, seeing that he was standing quite close to the woman beside him.

"This is my wife…Melind," he introduced proudly, pulling her forward just a bit.

"Melind, what a pretty name…though not quite Viking I believe?" she prodded, feeling as if she had seen this girl before, but could not place where.

"It is true…I was not born here in the north…but in Northumbria," Melind admitted worriedly, fearing being rejected for her background. "I…I was a thrall until Bofur bought my freedom and took me as his wife."

"Ahhh, yes, now I remember you," she nodded, recalling having seen her in the company of the traveling tanner, Gier. "I can tell there is an interesting story here, to be sure. But a more lovely lass Bofur could not have found," Olane told them, enjoying the wide smiles that graced both their lips. "He is indeed a lucky man to have you at his side."

Of course, at the mention of the word thrall, it reminded Olane that her other nephew was somewhere in pain, and she was eager to see if she could help.

"Where's Fili?" she demanded, her demeanor suddenly all business. "You said his woman was ill? Take me to her."

"Oh, yes, do you think you can help?" Dis begged, taking Olane by the hand and pulling her towards the stairs, with everyone else hot on their heels. "Kara was out all night in the cold and now suffers from a fever…one that Oin can't seem to cure."

"I will do what I can," Olane assured them, pushing open the curtain and stepping inside. "Fili, my dear…I'm here to help," she announced, pulling the bedraggled looking man's eyes away from the woman in the bed and to the one in the doorway.

"Aunt Olane!" Fili nearly sobbed, standing up as she raced into his waiting arms, the blond warrior clinging to the smaller woman as if his life…and Kara's… depended on it. "I'm so happy you're here. Kara…she's…she's…" here he stopped unable to go on for fear that speaking the words out loud might make them true.

"Shhhh, none of that," Olane soothed. "I'll do what I can, but you must have faith. Your lass needs you to be strong so that she has something, and someone, to fight for. Don't give up on her."

"Never!" Fili agreed, bolstered by his aunt's words of encouragement. "Just please…help her. I can't live without her."

"Look at you," she smiled, reaching up and cupping his cheek in a motherly fashion. "All grown up now as well. For it's a brave man who can admit such a thing, and mean it. I will do what I can…I promise."

And just like that…Fili felt hope welling up inside of him. Hope that Kara just might indeed pull through.

* * *

 **LOOK! LOOK! Olane is back! NOW thing will really start hopping!**

 **And Thorin was so happy to see her too, he totally missed his secret crush.**

 **So, how do you all like Olane? I know it took nearly 40 chapters to meet her, but she will play a very important role from here on out. ha ha.**

 **Fili really needs a boost of hope...and it would appear that Olane is just the one to give it to him. Don't worry, Kara...help has arrived!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Bob:** I'm glad you thought so, and happy you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review. See you on Wednesday.

 **Guest:** Yes, I am kind of mean that way, but not intentionally. Honest! And no, Kara is not all right, not by a long shot. But maybe Olane can help her...yes? Thanks.

 **abc:** **(Chapter 36)** Fili is in deep doo doo. And though being drunk got him in lot of trouble with Kara, maybe it helped him speak his mind to Thorin. Maybe? No, as you have already seen, she did not want to hear any of what he was saying, since it was kind of lame really. Fili needs to do some good groveling it would seem. **(Chapter 37)** As you just read, no Kara is NOT Ok, not at all, but let's hope that Olane showing up will solve all the problems of the world. ha ha. Thorin thankfully didn't poke Dwalin full of holes, much to Dis' delight. Wonder what the boys will think. Only time will tell...because I'm sure not gunna. ha ha. that was a joke. Thanks.

 **Bookworm18:** Hey, check it out...you were right. Olane did show up to save the day! Now things will really start to get interesting. Will they save her? Will they find out who she is? Will Fili ever get his heart's desire? Will his heart's desire even WANT him any more. ha ha. So, you like little Flinn in my other story, do ya? I had a lot of fun with that lad! Thanks.


	39. Chapter 39

.

 **Ok, folks...here we go!**

.

 **Chapter 39**

 **~X~**

* * *

Dis reached out and took hold of Fili's arm, pulling him close in a comforting manner as Olane moved to sit on the bed beside Kara. They all watched as she placed a hand on her forehead, noting the heat that radiated off the girl's skin with a frown on her face. Yet, when she went to remove the damp cloth from her neck and partially exposed collarbone, Olane gave a gasp of shock and jerked back, stumbling to her feet as she pulled away.

"What? What is it?" Thorin asked, never having seen Olane this disturbed over a patient before. "What's the matter?"

"That…that pendant she wears!" she stammered, her voice hardly above a whisper. "I…I've seen it before!" And then, as if the memory pained her greatly, her hands flew to her head and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut in agony.

"Olane, are you all right?" Thorin was now greatly concerned, and he stepped forward and took hold of her, pulling her back against him as he steadied her now shaking form. "Where have you seen it before?"

"On…on the day…I lost my own child!" she began to sob. "The day that Moria was attacked! It was worn by the man…the man…who stabbed me, and took the life of my unborn babe."

"WHAT?" Thorin roared, suddenly angered beyond words. "Are you sure…are you certain it's the same one?"

"I will never forget it as long as I live!" she stated firmly, anger now burning in her voice. "He ripped my baby niece, Brenna, from my arms, and then stabbed me with his blade while she screamed at me for help. She was the last of my family…my sister having just been slain before my eyes…and I could do nothing to save her… _nothing!_ The man who did all this wore _that_ pendant…and it was the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness, only waking when everything was over and Frerin had found me."

"Fili…what do you know of all this?" Dis demanded, looking up at her son with confusion and betrayal in her eyes. "Where did that necklace come from?"

"Kara…she had it when I took her," he confessed. "She said it is the crest of the Earl of Morgenstern…her father."

"HER FATHER?" Olane gasped. "Then…then he's the one who stole everything from me?" She glared at the girl in the bed, her eyes narrowing with rage. "Then let her die! If he stole _my_ child from me…then why would I ever spare the life of _his_?"

"NO!" Fili cried, reaching out as he took hold of Olane's hand desperately. "You can't! She's innocent in all this. And it might not have been her father…for Kara said all the males of her family's house carried such an emblem. It could have been anyone…it might have been her evil uncle, whom she hates. Besides…she confessed that she's not even a true Morgenstern. That she was brought to her parents as a foundling child and raised as their own when she was not even a year old. Please, Olane, don't blame Kara for _their_ actions, she would have been just a babe when Moria was attacked. She means everything to me, I…I can't live without my little raven."

"What? What did you just call her?" Olane asked, eyeing Fili suspiciously.

"My little raven," he repeated, not quite sure why that mattered. "It's just a pet name, that's all."

"Yet…for what reason do you call her that?" she pressed.

"Kara has a small mark on her shoulder that looks like one of Odin's ravens," he explained, still confused as to why this was important now.

At this, Olane stiffened, her body becoming ridged in Thorin's grasp, and her eyes turned to look at the woman in the bed once more, yet this time not with anger.

"She…she bares the mark of Odin's messenger?" she asked, her tone now one of hopeful disbelief. "And you say she was a foundling?"

"Yes. Her uncle, a man named Edmond, brought her to her parents when she was very small, to raise as their own," Fili nodded.

"And…and this mark, it is on her left shoulder? The mark of Muninn?" Olane persisted.

"Yes. How did you know?" Fili questioned, not having said if it had been Muninn or Huginn.

Yet, Olane did not bother to give an answer, instead she broke free from Thorin's hold and practically flew to the bed once more, easing back the fabric concealing Kara's left shoulder with a shaking hand. When the small raven birthmark became visible, the healer covered her lips with her hand, but it wasn't enough to hold back the sobs that caused her body shake.

 _"It's her! It's Brenna!"_ she told them through her tears. "It's my little Brenna!"

"Your niece?" Dis questioned, having heard her sister-in-law speak of the child on more than one occasion throughout the years. "Your sister's daughter? Astra's child?"

"Yes!" she stated, her voice now a mixture of laughter and wonder. "They named her Brenna because it means _beautiful raven_ …chosen because of the mark of Odin's raven on her skin. I was there when she was born…I would recognize it anywhere!"

"Then…you think that the man who stabbed you _took_ Brenna instead of killing her, like you always believed?" Thorin asked, also having heard the story of that fateful day many times before. "Could this truly be her?"

"There is one other way to know for certain," Olane assured them, getting up and moving to the foot of the bed. "She was the first babe I ever delivered, and the cord was tightly wrapped around her foot when she came out. I was very nervous and when I cut it from her ankle, I nicked her skin with the blade, leaving a small scar. If she has _that_ mark as well…then I'll know without a doubt it's her."

Fili, completely stunned by this new revelation, desperately searched his memory for any recollection of Kara having a scar on her ankle, yet he couldn't recall ever seeing one…then again, had he ever truly looked? If she did indeed bear such a mark…then _everything_ would change! It would mean that Kara had been born a Viking… _one of his own kind,_ and thus he would be free to marry her! He could only pray that she bore this scar, making all his dreams come true.

All watched as Olane lifted the covers, exposing Kara's feet, and turned her right foot to the side. There were several gasps as the small pale scar, about an inch long across her ankle bone, became clearly visible.

At this, Olane crumbled to the floor and openly wept for joy. Once again, Thorin was at her side, kneeling beside her as she cried.

"It's her! It's my little Brenna!" she sobbed. "Odin has returned my niece to me. I have mourned her death for so long, blaming myself for not being able to protect her…and here she is. Alive!"

"But not for long, if we can't get her fever down," Fili broke in, more than elated by the news of Kara's origins, but not losing sight of what truly mattered at the moment. "Please, help her now, Olane. Kara can't die!"

This seemed to bring Olane back to the present, the healer standing up with Thorin's assistance, and once more going to the feverish woman.

"I'm going to need to take her to my home, for I can treat her much better there than here," she began, her tone all business. "Kili, go start a fire in my hearth, for she's going to need it as warm as we can get it. I will also require someone to get some water boiling."

"I'll take care of that," Tauriel nodded, rushing out the door behind Kili.

"Thorin, will you carry her for me," Olane began, but Fili cut in before his uncle could respond.

"I'll do it," he stated, stepping forward.

Olane nodded, seeing that her nephew was not to be argued with.

"Dis, when we arrive, I'm going to need you to help me get her undressed, while the rest of you fetch me clean cloths and several buckets of snow. Hurry!" And without a word, Bofur, Melind and Dwalin all headed off to comply.

.

.

It took a few minutes before Kara was bundled to Olane's specifications, the now doting aunt unwilling to allow even an inch of her skin to be exposed to the chilly air. When she deemed her ready, Fili lifted Kara carefully into his arms, holding her close as he headed down the stairs and out the door. By the time they reached Olane's small home, Kili had a fire going in the hearth, and Tauriel was just filling the large pot with water and setting it on to boil. The others soon appeared with the items the healer had requested, piling them nearby for quick access.

"What do you need the buckets of snow for?" Dwalin asked, having packed in several himself.

"To cool her off quickly," Olane replied, ordering the men into the next room as she and Dis began to remove Kara's now sweat-soaked nightdress. "I want to cover her with several layers of clean cloth, and then pile the snow over her in hopes of bringing down her fever."

The two women worked quickly, with Melind and Tauriel assisting where they could, placing Kara on the floor on top of several thick blankets. Once that was done, and her body was properly covered so that the snow would not cause damage by being laid directly on her skin, Olane began to pile the icy powder around her niece.

Several times Fili called from the other room, asking how she was doing and pleading to be allowed back in the room. When at last Olane felt that Kara's modesty was well protected, she gave her permission, the men stepping back inside as they eyed the treatment skeptically. Still, each one trusted the healer implicitly…and they were not about to second guess her skills.

"How long before we know if it will work or not?" Fili asked, kneeling down beside Kara and stroking her hair gently.

"Soon…it will either work…or not," Olane told him, the worry in her voice plain to all. "Now all we can do is wait."

While the others either took a seat, or returned to the other room to wait, Olane quickly made use of the boiling water, grinding up many different herbs to brew a foul-smelling tea that she coaxed down Kara's throat. She kept checking the girl's temperature, each time frowning when she did not see any change. Yet, after what felt like hours to Fili, his aunt finally gave a shout of joy.

"It's working!" she told everyone excitedly. "Her temperature is down! Not back to normal, but considerably lower, and that's a good sign!" Once again she ordered the men to leave the room, as she and the other women removed the cloths that held the now slushy snow, handing it to those in the other room to dispose of outside. Then after drying off her now rosy skin, they put Kara in a new night gown and placed her in the bed beneath a mountain of blankets and furs. After giving her niece another dose of the herbs she had prepared, Olane took a seat next to the bed, giving a heavy sigh.

"I've done all I know to do…the rest is up to Brenna to fight her way back," she informed everyone. "Yet I know that Odin has not returned her to me, only for me to lose her now. She will live… _she has to_."

.

.

Fili took up his vigil once more, staying at Kara's side and refusing to leave. Dis returned to their own longhouse, intent on preparing a meal for everyone as they waited.

"Olane is the best healer I know," Thorin stated, patting Fili's shoulder. "If anyone can save her…she can."

"I…I know," Fili nodded, recalling his aunt's words about how he needed to be strong and have faith. It would do Kara no good if he gave up on her now. "I just love her so much, Uncle. I don't know what I would do if…"

"Hopefully you will not have to find out," Thorin broke in. "Don't give up hope."

"Yes, Uncle," Fili nodded. "I won't."

"Good," he smiled. "Now, why don't you come back to the house with me and let Kara rest. I know you wish to be at her side, but you didn't sleep at all last night."

"I can't," he protested. "I need to be here…just in case she wakes up. I'm responsible for her condition, and I can't leave without knowing she's going to be all right."

"Very well, but don't go making yourself sick in the process," he ordered, standing up and heading out of the room, passing Olane on her way back in. "Looks like you'll have two houseguests tonight. Fili refuses to leave."

"I would have thought less of him if he had," Olane smiled. "I will see that he gets some rest."

"Make sure _you_ get some as well," Thorin insisted. "You have only just arrived home yourself."

"Yes, but having my niece back has filled me with more joy and strength than you can possibly imagine," she told him. "I will be just fine." And patting him on the arm, she headed towards the bed, not noticing how Thorin looked longingly at the spot where she had touched him.

.

.

Hours passed, and though Kara was still warm to the touch, her fever had not returned to the dangerous levels it had been before. Oin stopped in, conferring with Olane and offering her any of the herbs and medicines he had, though they both agreed that little else could be done.

After Oin had departed, Olane was surprised to see that several others stopped in to check on the girl's wellbeing. First Dena and Gloin, along with their two children, offering a pot of stew and some fresh baked bread. Gimli and Gyta even brought a fragrant spray of evergreen boughs to place above Kara's headboard. Next Nori and Hertha showed up at her door, followed soon after by Ori and Bombur. Ilin came around dinner time, also forcing a plate of freshly roasted chicken into Olane's hand, telling her that they were all pulling for Kara. However, when Dori and the normally silent Bifur came knocking, the healer was flabbergasted.

"Kara has made a lot of friends," Fili explained once they were alone again, the gifts and food stacked on the table. "She may have come here as a mere thrall…but as you can see, she's become so much more than that to all of us."

"I can't wait to get to know her myself," Olane smiled, turning to look at her niece in wonder.

.

.

Yet, as the sun began to set in the west, Kara slipping into delirium, reaching out in her sleep and calling for people who were not there. It caused Olane a bit of pain to hear her crying out for her mother and father, knowing that the girl was not speaking of those who had actually birthed her…but who had stolen her away and raised her as their own.

Fili sat beside her, doing his best to soothe his thrashing love, but nothing seemed to help, and all he could do was hold her hands and whisper comforting words to her in hopes she would soon wake.

 _Kara, lost in the swirling visions of her own mind, fought to make sense of all she was seeing. Her mother and father had been there, calling out to her and waving at her from the sandy beach beside her childhood home. They beckoned her to come and play, to make sand castles like they used to, the bright and sunny day too glorious to resist. But as she approached, they stood up and walked into the sea, going further and further in until they sank beneath the waves. Kara tried to follow, but she became stuck in the sand, her feet sinking up to her knees leaving her unable to follow._

 _Next her dream shifted, and there she was once more, standing on the auction block, staring out at the unfamiliar faces around her. She was cold, so very cold and scared, not sure what was going to happen as Ingulf stepped up and pushed her forward. Suddenly everyone was shouting, calling out bids, and making such a racket that Kara had to cover her ears to drown out the sounds. But one voice broke through them all, one that made her veins run with ice._

 _Detlef!_

 _"Come my little bird," his cruel voice called. "You are mine now…all mine."_

 _"NO!" Kara cried out, backing away from the man's advancing form. "Go away!" She began to look left and right, frantically searching for Fili among the crowd. "FILI! FILI!" But no answer came. That's when she felt someone grip her hands, confining them as she struggled to get free. "Let go! Don't touch me!"_

 _"No one is going to save you now," Detlef laughed, pulling her forward until his foul breath could be felt upon her face. "There's nowhere to fly to now, my tiny sparrow. Nowhere at all."_

 _At this, Kara began to scream, thrashing about as she fought against her tormentor, desperately praying that Fili would step in and save her like he did before…but he didn't…he had abandoned her._

Olane and Fili had become deeply concerned when Kara began to scream, understanding very little of what she was saying, recognizing only a few words since she was speaking in a mixture of Viking and Saxon. Unfortunately, the blond warrior caught his own name, followed by several commands to stop touching her. And while he flinched at the thought that she was talking directly to him, he refused to let go of her hands, not wanting her to injure herself as she thrashed about.

"Kara! Kara…please stop!" he begged. "Calm down, no one is going to hurt you…I'm here."

At that, Kara's eyes snapped open, and though they were glazed over from delirium, she stared directly at Fili. Yet, in her mind, it was Detlef holding her, not the man she loved.

"NO! Go away! Leave me alone!" she cried, ripping herself free and beating her fists against his chest and arms. "Get your filthy hands off me! I will never belong to you…I hate you!"

Stunned by what he was hearing, Fili stood up, stumbling backwards as if he'd just been punched in the gut. He knew she was not fully in her right mind, but to hear her speak such things was like a knife to his heart.

"Brenna…shhhh, everything's all right," Olane did her best to soothe her niece, stroking her face and whispering calming words until the frantic girl slipped back into an uneasy sleep. When she was at last breathing normally, the healer looked up at her nephew with pain filled eyes. "I'm sure she didn't mean it. She's just confused."

Fili didn't answer, not sure if he could muster the strength to do so. Turning away, he walked into the other room, bracing his hands on the table and leaning forward as he shut his eyes in misery. When he felt his aunt's comforting touch on his shoulder he took a deep breath, knowing he had to tell her the truth.

"I wouldn't blame her if she _did_ feel that way about me," he said in a sad voice. "I deserve her scorn, and so much more."

"What…why?" Olane was confused. From what she'd been told, as well as witnessed with her own eyes, his feelings were genuine. She didn't doubt that Fili loved her niece with all his heart.

"I have wronged her…in so many ways," he continued. "I'm the one who ruined her life…the only life she remembers. I raided her ship, I took her captive…and made her my thrall." Here he turned to stare at Olane apologetically. "She was on her way to marry a lord…one who has since been named as king. She was to be royalty, and yet, I brought her here to be a slave."

"But…if you hadn't, then I would never have discovered that she was still alive," Olane reasoned, doing her best to find the bright side in all this. "And while it angers me to think that you used my niece as a bed slave…at least it was _you_ who claimed her…I shudder to think of what could have befallen her if it had been any other."

"I never took Kara to my bed," he quickly assured her. "I swear that I didn't."

"No?" This revelation shocked Olane, being quite familiar with the what female thralls were often used for.

"No." he stated firmly. "She…she threatened to kill herself the first night, even getting ahold of a blade to do it with. Thus I swore on my arm ring that I wouldn't force her, as long as she would refrain from slitting her own throat." This news caused Olane to gasp in shock, horrified by the idea that she might have never had the chance to meet her niece, due to her own attempt to take her life. "At the time I didn't know why I made such a bargain with her, yet looking back, I believe that even then I was already somewhat in love with her. She had so much spirit, so much fire, and I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame."

"Her mother was the same way," Olane smiled. "Everyone who knew Astra, loved her."

"Yet…loving her was not enough," Fili continued. "I failed her…I didn't protect her when she needed it most."

"I can't believe that, Fili," she argued. "I've known you all your life, watched you grow from a small child, and never once have I seen you not act honorably."

"But it's true," he admitted sadly. "I allowed another to shame her, when I could have stepped in and put a stop to it. This led to her becoming angry with me and storming out into the night. I meant to go after her, to bring her back…but I…I hit my head and was knocked out. When I finally woke, it was too late…it was morning, and Kara had been outside all night without the proper clothes to protect her."

"You hit your head and were knocked out?" Olane questioned, not at all understanding how this could have happened.

"I was drunk," Fili blurted out in disgrace. "I had far too much to drink…then I allowed her to be humiliated. But when I went to go after her, I hit my head on the doorframe and passed out. Kara trusted me to protect her, and yet, I failed her. She is lying there now, clinging to life, because of _my_ stupidity."

"That's not exactly true and you know it, Fili!" came Kili's voice from the doorway, having entered just in time to hear Fili's confession.

"It _is_ true! Every word!" he stated firmly. "I'm to blame."

"Yes, Fili _was_ a fool," Kili agreed, looking over at Olane as he tried to explain. "Yet, it was Stonehelm that was the main cause of it all."

"Oh, that weaselly ferret?" Olane stated, scrunching up her nose in disgust. "I think I'm starting to see the full picture here." She then placed her hand on Fili's arm. "I'm sure she'll forgive you, in time. Yet, since it would appear that your presence makes her a bit _agitated_ …perhaps it might be best if you went back to the longhouse and let me tend to her for now." When the blond warrior opened his mouth to protest, she held up her hand to silence him. "I promise to alert you the moment there is any sign of improvement. Send Dis back before nightfall to check on her condition, but get some sleep Fili…you look as if you're about to collapse."

"Yes, come, Brother," Kili agreed, taking hold of Fili's arm, and pulling him gently towards the door.

"Do you promise to look after her well?" Fili asked, appearing reluctant to leave. "That you'll send word the moment she awakens?"

"Yes, I promise," Olane nodded, giving him one last sad smile before she turned and headed back to Kara.

Fili unconsciously went to follow, but Kili placed a hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

"No…listen to her, and let Kara rest for now," he advised. "Aunt Olane has everything under control. Come back with me for now…at least until Kara's better."

"But she needs me, Kili," he protested. "And I need her!"

"I know, Brother…I know," he said with a sigh. "But Kara is not the only one who needs you. _I_ need you…as does Mother and Thorin. It pains us to see you this way. Please…come back with me and rest."

And no matter how much Fili hated the idea, he was forced to agree with Kili and his aunt. Kara needed peace and rest in order to get better, and right now his presence was apparently not allowing her such a thing. So it was, with a heavy heart, he let Kili lead him back to the longhouse.

.

.

Olane sat beside the bed, looking at her niece in amazement. Now that she had taken the time to actually inspect her more closely, she could see several of her sister's features in Brenna. She had Astra's nose and the same full lips that she remembered, yet her hair was the dark raven color of her father, and from the few times she had opened her eyes, Olane saw that Brenna had inherited his eye color as well. She recalled Leif as a handsome man, tall and strong, and deeply in love with her sister. They had been very happy, and doted on their daughter at every turn. Her birthmark had convinced Astra and Leif that Brenna was a blessing from the gods, one who would bring joy to all who knew her, and they named her accordingly.

Olane had adored her niece as well, and having been the one to deliver her, their bond had been strong from the beginning. Now, to have her back after all this time filled her heart near to bursting. She had not been able to save her, or her own unborn child, that fateful day - still waking in the night calling out Brenna's name after reliving the moment when the babe had been torn from her arms. But _this time,_ Olane would not fail! She would do everything within her power to pull her niece from the jaws of death and make her healthy once again. It suddenly felt as if she had trained her whole life for this very moment. Brenna _would_ live!

"Don't worry, my dear," she said in a soothing tone as she wiped her brow with a cool cloth for possibly the hundredth time. "I'm here now…and everything is going to be all right. I promise."

* * *

 ** _Public service announcement:_ **I am NOT a doctor. DO NOT try any of these medical procedures at home. I got the whole cooling off idea from Little House on the Prairie when Almanzo got a fever and they put ice all over him. ha ha.

 **So, now Olane knows! Everyone knows! And now they just have to wait for Kara to get better to tell her so SHE will know. ha ha.**

 **Poor Fili, he's so upset and now thinks that Kara hates him, when it was Detlef she was 'talking' to in her delirium. But at least he confessed his sins to Olane, and the the fact that he never took Kara to his bed. Good boy.**

 **Kili is still a sweetie.**

 **More on Friday!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Yes, Olane is home, so you know all will be well...she just promised it would be. Nope, you were NOT wrong. I didn't keep you all waiting any longer. Her identity is out in the open. Thanks.

 **Bookworm18:** Me too, it's about time she came home, and right at the perfect time too...when she was needed most. Thorin does realize that he likes Kara...and that Fili loves her. So where are you at in my Little Son of Durin story? Thanks.

 **Guest:** I'm glad you like Olane, I did so try to make her instantly likeable. She's very sweet, really, but oh, don't you go getting her mad! Then she will be worse than Dis. ha ha. And yes, Thorin DOES need to learn from his sister and make his move on Olane. But right now is probably not the best time, she's kind of busy. ha ha. Poor Fili. Thanks.


	40. Chapter 40

.

.

 **Chapter 40**

 **~X~**

* * *

Back in the longhouse, Dis handed Fili a cup of warm broth, urging him to drink down every drop in order to build up his strength. He did as directed, though not with much gusto, his mind completely distracted by his worry over Kara.

Dis' stomach too was in knots, for what mother could be happy when her child was in pain? Apparently Dwalin could feel her hurt, and came to sit beside her on the bench, taking her hand in his and giving it a little squeeze. He thought he was being discreet, yet the look of utter devotion they exchanged was not missed by Kili, and like a rabbit, he sprang to his feet, his eyes wide with shock.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THÓR IS GOING ON HERE?" he demanded, pointing his finger at the two of them accusingly. "You're holding hands…and… and _looking_ at each other!"

"Kili…what are you talking about?" Dis gasped, immediately pulling free of Dwalin's grasp and scooting an inch or so away.

"He's only comforting her," Tauriel said, placing a hand on her husband's arm, urging him to sit down.

"No…I _saw_ something!" Kili continued, still eyeing them suspiciously. "They shared a look. A look similar to the ones I give to you, Tauriel."

Now everyone in the room was staring at Dis and Dwalin, with neither one willing to make eye contact with anyone.

"Mother?" Fili asked, not at all sure what Kili had seen, but the way they were acting now was a dead giveaway. "Is there _something_ you want to tell us?"

"You might as well confess now, Dis," Thorin sighed, knowing that his sister had meant to hold off until after Kara was better to break the news. "They will find out sooner or later anyway,"

"THEN I'M RIGHT?" Kili squawked, his hand flying to his head in shock.

"Yes…there is something going on between Dwalin and me," she admitted, doing her best to give her sons an encouraging smile. "I was going to tell you, but with Kara being ill, and Olane returning…I just thought now was not a good time."

"The fact is, your mother and I _are_ in love, and we aim to marry as soon as possible," Dwalin broke in. "I know I'm not your father, and I promise I'll never try and take his place, but we hope you will accept this. Life is too short, and we don't want to deny our feelings for each other any longer. It's what we both want, and it would make us very happy if you gave us your blessing."

Fili and Kili just stared at the two of them, neither one speaking for a long time. Then, like an arrow loosed from a bow, Fili shot to his feet and stormed out of the room without saying a word. Dis rose to follow, but Thorin blocked her way.

"No, let me…I think I know what's eating him," he stated sadly. And turning he left the house in search of his nephew.

Kili had since retaken his seat, more like falling back into it out of shock.

"You…and Dwalin…getting married?" he repeated. "Well… _that's news."_

"Yet, it's _good_ news, right?" Tauriel prompted, hoping that Kili would take things better than Fili apparently had.

"I…I guess it is…I mean, as long as you're happy, Mother," he conceded, looking at her hopefully.

"I am, Kili, truly I am," she smiled, her eyes becoming moist with tears. "I will never stop loving your father, but I honestly love Dwalin as well."

"Well…then, I'm happy for the both of you," he smiled, standing up and walking over to hug his mother. "If you could accept _my_ sudden marriage to Tauriel, then why should I oppose you and Dwalin getting wed? After all, it's not like we don't already know everything about him, and I suppose he's tolerable at least." This last part was said in obvious jest, the wide grin on his face telling all.

"Glad _you_ think so," Dwalin huffed, yet his expression turned sad as he looked at the door where Fili had just exited. "Though it would appear I might have to do some fast talking to convince your brother."

.

.

Thorin found Fili not far off, standing in the middle of the path that led to Olane's home, the soft light burning within telling all that she was awake and caring for her patient. He stood beside his nephew for a moment before speaking.

"Dwalin is a good man," he began quietly. "He's always been there for your mother, as well as me and you boys. Dis couldn't have chosen any better."

"I know," Fili responded, not even bothering to look over at his uncle. "And while it might take some time to wrap my mind around such a thing, I honestly have no objections over her and Dwalin wishing to marry. It's just that…" Here his voice drifted off, as if he didn't wish to finish his sentence.

"It's just that you feel cheated," Thorin guessed, easily reading the man beside him. "Everyone around you is falling in love or getting married, and you feel as if you are the only one denied this privilege."

"YES!" Fili all but growled. "It's not fair! Kili can marry whomever he wants, so can Bofur, and now even my mother is choosing to find love again. Yet, I'm barred from being with the woman I want!"

"No, it's not fair, and I promise that I was going to do something about it," Thorin informed him. "As Jarl, I was going to fix it so you _could_ have married Kara…but now it seems that is no longer necessary." Here he reached up and put a hand on Fili's shoulder. "She was born a Viking. You no longer have to keep her at a distance…you can ask her to marry you."

"Only, _now_ that I can, she is too ill for me to do so," Fili moaned. "And should she get well, I'm sure I've already burned every bridge with Kara after what a complete arse I was to her the other night."

"You don't know that, Fili," Thorin told him firmly. "Her feelings might be hurt over what you did, but that does not mean she's stopped loving you."

" _If_ she truly ever loved me at all," Fili snorted in derision. "I can honestly say I've done very little to merit such an emotion from her."

"Don't sell yourself short, Fili. From what I've seen, you did more than any man would have," he continued, pride for his nephew showing in his voice. "You treated her better than most would treat a thrall, and I honestly felt she was beginning to adjust to life here, almost to the point of being happy."

"How could she possibly be happy? You heard her, the man she was sailing to marry is now the king! Kara could have been a queen in her land. And what did I do…I stole her away and made her a slave!" here he looked away in shame, kicking at the snow with the toe of his boot.

"Again, you forget that we now know that Kara belongs _here_ ," Thorin pointed out. "That she came from Moria and has family now, in Olane. Don't you think that is going to make a big difference in how she views things? That it might help her to accept a life here among us? Give it time, Fili…don't underestimate the complexities of a woman's heart. Kara just might surprise you."

"I guess you're right…I mean she's never failed to surprise me before, why should now be any different," Fili smiled, recalling all the times she had acted in a way completely contrary to how he thought she might. He loved that about her, the way she always kept him guessing.

"That's the spirit," the older man smiled, slapping his nephew on the back.

"And what about you, Uncle?" Fili asked, turning to stare at the older man questioningly.

"What about me?" Thorin was slightly confused.

"Will you now be speaking to Olane about _your_ feelings?" he pressed. "You are good at giving advice, but will you take a bit of it for yourself? If Mother and Dwalin can find love after all these years…why not you and Olane?"

"I…I don't know if she even sees me that way," he admitted, lowering his eyes in shame. "Frerin was always the one who drew people to him, and I know he loved her very much…and she him."

"Just as our mother also loved our father, yet if she can find room in her heart to love another, why can't Olane do the same?" He reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dwalin is right…life is too short to go on denying one's feelings. Don't let any more time slip by without speaking your mind. Otherwise, you might end up in the same boat as me…only willing to act when it might possibly be too late. You have a clear chance with Olane, don't throw that away, Uncle. And like you said…women can surprise you."

Thorin stood there looking at Fili for a long time. _When did the lad become so wise?_

"I will give what you said serious consideration…I promise," he agreed. "Now, come…I think your mother needs to be reassured that you're not upset over her choice of men. I know Dwalin isn't much to look at, but at least he can hold his ale."

This of course had Fili laughing, just as Thorin had hoped, and the two men returned to the longhouse together.

.

.

"And you truly aren't opposed to me being with Dwalin?" Dis asked for the fifth time since Fili had returned and given the two his blessing.

"No, not in the least," he assured her, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "I'm happy for you both, honestly."

"Glad to hear it, lad," Dwalin smiled, rather relieved over the news. He had not been looking forward to convincing Fili of the fact that he was worthy of his mother…for in truth he didn't feel he was. Thankfully, Dis had other ideas on the matter, and he was not about to argue with her. "I promise to treat her like a queen."

"You better…or you will have both me and Kili to answer to," he threatened good-naturedly.

"And me as well," Thorin added gruffly.

"Yes, yes, you're all big strong warriors, ready to tear Dwalin's head off if he steps out of line," Dis said with a roll of her eyes. "I think we all got the message. Now, how about we put all talk of this aside, at least until after Kara is better. I wouldn't dream of having a wedding until she is well enough to attend. After all, she's practically family now, if you think about it."

"But _not_ the type of close family that would stop me from asking her to marry me!" Fili firmly stated, still hoping to be allowed to do just that.

"Of course," Dis nodded, patting her son's hand reassuringly. She only prayed that Fili would get the chance…and soon!

.

.

Olane had hovered all evening at her niece's bedside, leaving it only briefly to fetch more water and broth for Kara. Melind had come by twice, asking if they were in need of anything, and even Dena had dropped in, bringing another hot plate of food to keep the healer on her feet. Dis and Tauriel stopped by just before turning in, wanting to check on Kara one last time. Olane was happy to hear that Fili had at last agreed to get some rest, the exhausted warrior having nearly fallen asleep before his body had hit the bed. Yet, the two women wanted to hear about Kara, knowing that Fili would be eager for news the moment he woke up.

"Brenna is still running a fever, yet it is not as high as it was before, so we have that to be grateful for," Olane told them. "Still, she won't be out of the woods until her temperature returns to normal, and I've yet to see any signs of that. But…I will not give up hope."

"Nor will we," Dis assured her dearest friend. "Kara – "

"Her name is Brenna!" Olane cut in, her tone a bit sharper than she meant, but Dis only gave her a sad smile, nodding her head in agreement.

"Yes, of course… _Brenna_ has become very dear to us, and we want nothing more than to see her well again," Dis finished, reaching out to pat her friend's hand reassuringly.

"Tell me about her," Olane asked suddenly. "What is she like…how has she been acclimating to life here?"

"Better than most I believe," Dis smiled. "Granted, she has a fiery spirit and won't give an inch when she's standing up for something she believes in, but on the whole, she's fitting in very well."

"A fiery spirit?" Olane questioned, smiling at the notion. "She gets that from her mother, Astra."

"Oh, I think she might get a bit of it from you as well," Dis laughed. "Do you know that she even challenged me? Coming after me with her sharp tongue, ready to tear into me for treating her unfairly."

"What? That doesn't sound like you at all," Olane objected.

"Oh, trust me…I was completely in the wrong," she admitted sadly. "And I think you probably understand my reasons for hating the idea of my son bringing home a pretty, dark-haired thrall better than anyone."

"Oh…Metta," Olane said softly, nodding her head.

"Exactly," Dis agreed. "Yet, no matter how badly I treated Ka…I mean, Brenna, she took it in stride. That is, until I crossed a line, and then she laid into me good. I think that was the day I truly began to respect her, not as a thrall…but as a woman, an equal."

"While I am not pleased that my niece bore the brunt of your ire, Dis…I know that must have been hard for you, and I'm sorry you had to go through it alone," Olane told her. "I wish I had been here to help you."

"Ah, but if you _had_ been here, then there would have been no need, since you would have recognized who she was and saved us all a lot of confusion," Dis pointed out. "And perhaps Fili wouldn't have been so frustrated and messed up so badly. He's been fighting against his feelings for quite a while, and desperate men tend to do desperate things. Please don't hold it against him, Olane."

"I know Fili well, and I doubt he did anything with malicious intent," she agreed. "He has a heart of gold, that one, and the fact that he never touched my niece once, is a testament to that."

"HE WHAT?" Dis gasped, not having heard this little tid-bit yet.

"He claims that he never once slept with her," Olane explained, wondering if she had somehow let a cat out of the bag.

"It's true," Tauriel broke in. "Kili told me the same thing just the other day. Fili promised not to touch her until she asked him to."

"And _that_ never happened?" Dis probed.

"Not yet," Tauriel responded, giving a shrug of her shoulders.

"So…I've been steeping meadow fern every morning for nothing?" she huffed.

"Looks to be the case," Olane said with a little grin.

"Well…I can't say I'm shocked by this news. After all, this is Fili we're talking about, and I apparently raised that boy right." She then turned and looked at Tauriel. "I think I did a pretty fair job with Kili as well."

"I agree," the red-head smiled back warmly.

"Still, even if Fili is your son, and I love him like one of my own, I feel that I must look out for my niece's interests, as well as her wishes. Thus, when she wakes, I will abide by her thinking on the matter. I just hope he and Brenna can work things out quickly." Olane gave a heavy sigh, her head turning to where the woman in question continued to sleep.

"It might take me some time to get used to that being her true name," Tauriel spoke up, doing her best to shift the conversation onto something less worrisome. "Yet, it does not surprise me in the least to learn that she is of Viking blood. After what I'm told she did for little Gimli, it makes perfect sense now."

"Oh? And what did she do for our little cousin?" Olane asked, eager to hear more about her niece.

"She saved his life!" Dis informed her. "Dove into the icy water and fished the little lad out after he hit his head on the side of the boat and went under. If she hadn't come to the rescue, you would have arrived home to a grieving Gloin and Dena…not to mention little Gyta."

"My Brenna did that?" Olane was both impressed, and extremely grateful for such news.

"Perhaps she takes after you in the life saving department," Dis smiled.

"She also helped Bofur and Melind, assisting them in getting the money so that he could buy her freedom from Gier and be together," Tauriel said in a low whisper. "But don't tell anyone about that…it's supposed to be a secret."

"How did she do such a thing?" Dis was shocked, not having suspected Kara to have been involved. "Where would she have got the money?"

"She sold that little gold necklace she wears to Bifir," Tauriel explained. "No one else knows about this, and I just happened to be nearby when Bifur gave the pendant back to Fili, that's how I found out."

"That dear, sweet girl," Dis sighed, placing her hand over her heart at the kind gesture. "That only makes me appreciate her all the more." The older woman then turned and looked at the sleeping girl in the bed. "May Odin smile upon her and keep her with us, for it would be a tragedy to lose her now."

"Please, let us know if you need someone to spell you, or fetch anything," Tauriel pleaded with Olane. "She is like a sister to me now, and I want to help in any way I can."

"Come by in the morning, and I'm sure I can put you to use," Olane assured her. "But for now, all we can do is wait and let her sleep…her body must do the rest."

"Then we will see you in the morning," Dis nodded. "Get some sleep, Olane, for you need it as much as she does." And after hugging her friend and sister-in-law tightly, the two women left for the night.

.

.

Olane remained awake for the next hour, coaxing a bit more of the herbs down Brenna's throat and making sure she was as comfortable as possible for the night. Then, exhausted and weary, she laid down on the cot against the wall and fell instantly asleep. Her dreams were a mixture of the horrible memories from the past, interspersed with a few new visions of Brenna as she was now.

 _Olane saw the man with the evil eyes and the gleaming sword stalking towards her, the golden pendant swinging on the chain around his neck as he advanced. She could feel Brenna's warm little body in her arms, the child not yet even old enough to walk on her own, squirming and crying over the loud screams and shouts going on around her. But this time, as the Saxon man reached for her niece, the child morphed into a full-grown woman, standing bravely there between them._

 _Olane watched as the man stopped, taking a step back as if he was startled by the transformation. She couldn't help but feel a surge of pride course through her as she watched all of this transpire. Dis had said that Brenna was brave and full of fire…and she could easily see this now as she stared at the strong woman within her dreams. Yet, before she could do or say anything, the man reached out and grabbed Brenna by the hand and began to drag her away, causing Olane to scream and cry, begging him to bring her back…yet, she was helpless to stop him, just as she had been so many years before._

Olane woke suddenly, her breathing was erratic and she felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest. _It was only a dream,_ she repeated to herself over and over. _Brenna is back…he can't take her away again._ Still, she knew that there was something else seeking to steal her niece from her, but she refused to let _death_ have this victory.

She was about to rise and check on her, but the sound of her door quietly opening caused her to lie still, waiting to see who dared to intrude. The fire had burned low, but even with hardly any light, she easily recognized the form of Fili, sneaking in on silent feet and heading directly to where her niece lay sleeping. Olane decided not to announce that she was awake, wanting to offer him a bit of privacy for what he had come to say, thus shutting her eyes and pretending to be asleep.

.

.

Fili had woke in the night, cold and alone, panicking when he found Kara not lying beside him. It took only seconds for the memories of what had happened to come flooding back and the pain and guilt hit him like a ton of bricks. His bed felt empty without Kara, and he missed her desperately, hugging her pillow and breathing in her scent until he could stand it no longer. Leaping from his bed, he headed over to Olane's home, sneaking in and sitting beside Kara in the dark. Taking her hand in his, he brought it to his lips, hating the fact that it was still far too warm to the touch.

"Kara…Kara, I pray that you can hear me," he whispered, tears already making their way down his cheeks. "Please, don't leave me. I don't know what I would do without you, my love. You have stolen my heart and without you, I have no idea how this miserable body will continue to function. You have to know how sorry I am for what I did, and what I didn't do…you deserve so much better than me, but I fear I can't go on without you by my side. I will do anything… _anything_ you ask, if only you get well and take me back. I love you with all my heart, my little raven. Please come back to me." At this, he broke down, sobbing silently as he held her hand, kissing it over and over again as his tears cooled her skin.

After what felt like hours, Fili rose, brushing a lock of her ebony tresses away from her face, and left as quietly as he had come. He had no idea that Olane had seen and heard everything, her own tears now wetting her pillow.

.

.

 _Kara was lost in a sea of grey mist, it was moist and muggy where she was and she felt as if it was impossible to breathe. She kept waving her hands in front of her face, attempting to part the fog and find a way out, but nothing seemed to help. She was starting to grow tired, exhausted from fighting to escape, and was thinking of just lying down and going to sleep…but then she heard it._

 _Fili!_

 _He was speaking, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Still the sound of his voice gave her strength, calling her out of the mist that seemed to be holding her hostage. She attempted to find him, to locate where he was, but to her dismay his voice faded away into silence, leaving her along and afraid once more. Yet, then another sound took its place._

 _Singing._

 _And not just any song, but the one she had heard in her dreams and then again in the village. It beckoned her forward, urging her not to give up. And as tired as she was, all she wanted was to see where the voice was coming from. So, mustering up all the strength she possessed, Kara fought her way through the sea of clouds and out into the light, blinking several times before she was able to adjust to the sights around her._

And yet…nothing looked familiar. Where was she? As Kara turned her head and looked to her left, the singing stopped, and instead she heard a loud gasp…which appeared to have come from an unfamiliar woman sitting beside her.

"Brenna?" the stranger with green eyes asked in a frantic tone.

"Yes…I'm here," Kara responded, just as she had in her dream not too long ago. Why she continued to answer to that name was beyond her, but again, it seemed the right thing to do.

"Oh, Brenna…you're awake!" Olane nearly sobbed, placing her hand on her niece's forehead and breathing a sigh of relief. "Your fever has broken…you're going to be all right."

"I am?" this confused Kara, for not only was this woman referring to her by another name, but she also had no idea why she was lying in bed and feeling like she had been caught under the hooves of a heard of horses. Every muscle in her body ached, her head was pounding, and her throat felt as dry as dust. "What… what happened…and who are you?"

"Don't try and talk just yet, you've been ill for several days and you mustn't tire yourself out," Olane instructed, lifting a cool cup of water to her lips, pleased by the way she gulped it down eagerly. "My name is Olane, and I'm…" Here she paused, apparently thinking it best not to startle the girl. "I'm a healer, and I've been taking care of you."

"Olane?" that name sounded familiar to Kara, but her hazy mind took a few moments to recall exactly why. "Oh…you're Fili's aunt. They…they've told me about you."

"I'm glad to hear it," she smiled. "There is a lot more you need to learn, though perhaps right now is not the proper time. Can you tell me how you feel?"

"I…I feel horrible," she confessed, shutting her eyes as she did her best to assess every ache and pain. Thankfully nothing felt life threatening, but if given the opportunity, she thought she could sleep for a week. Yet not before she got a few of her questions answered, and the most pressing ones on her mind were about Fili. Struggling to sit up, she scanned the room, her eyes darting everywhere as she searched for him. "Where's…where's Fili? Is he here?" When she didn't see him, she began to fear the worst…had he abandoned her?

Unfortunately, Olane mistook her expression for one of fear, as if she was terrified that he might be lurking in the shadows, ready to pounce. It hurt her heart to see such a look in her niece's eyes, knowing that it would pain Fili as well.

"No…he is not here," she assured her gently. "He…he will not come unless you ask me to send for him." Olane hoped that would ease Brenna's mind and allow her to relax.

"He…he _won't_ come?" she whispered, laying back on the pillow in shock. "Not unless I beg him to, I suppose?" Kara couldn't help but assume it was an extension of their original bargain. If she ever wanted to have anything to do with Fili, beyond that of slave and master, then she would have to be the one to initiate it. Well, if he didn't care enough about her to come of his own free will…then she didn't want him anywhere near her!

"Well, I'm not sure you would have to beg…" Olane began, a bit confused by her wording.

"It doesn't matter," Kara cut her off, turning away as tears began to leak from her eyes. "I don't want him here. I don't want to see him at all." It pained her greatly to say those words, since each one was a bold face lie. She did want him there, and she would do just about anything to see him again. But it simply hurt too much to think that he no longer desired her.

"I see," was the healer's sad response. "If…if that is what you want, then I will inform him of your wishes, Brenna."

"Why do you keep calling me Brenna?" came her next question, doing her best to tear her mind away from the pain of Fili's rejection. "My name is Kara…Karoline, Elizabeth Victoria Morgenstern."

"Yes…so I've been told," was Olane's stiff reply. "Perhaps it would be best if I went and got Dis, so she could help me explain a few things to you. You like Dis…don't you? You trust her?"

"Yes, I trust her…at least _now_ I do," she admitted, recalling how they had one been bitter enemies. "And what does she need to tell me…is something the matter?"

"No…no, not at all," Olane quickly assured her. "It's just that while you've been ill, a lot has transpired. Do you remember what happened? Do you recall staying out all night in the stables and nearly freezing to death?"

"I…I think so," Kara said slowly, searching her mind for the lost memories. "I…I was angry, and hurt…and I ran out into the cold. I thought Fili would come after me…but…" At this she began to cry, turning her head away as the memories of what Fili had said and done coming back like a flood, breaking her heart all over again.

"Shhh, don't cry, my dearest," Olane soothed. "No one is angry with you…no one is going to hurt you, I promise." And if she didn't know Fili to be a kind and gentle man, Olane found she would want to throttle him for making her niece fear him the way she apparently did. Fili would never have chased after her, or tried to harm her in any way, she knew this…but apparently Brenna did not. "Now, please, rest for a bit and I will go get Dis, and maybe Tauriel as well. They will be overjoyed to hear that you are awake. Will you be all right while I'm gone?"

"Yes," Kara sniffed, wiping at her eyes as she attempted to compose herself. She didn't want to appear sad or weak in front of Dis, not wishing to have the brave woman think less of her. "I…I will be fine."

"That's my girl," Olane smiled, leaning in to kiss her gently on her now cool forehead. "You are strong…just like your mother." And with that, she stood and hurried out of the room, eager to tell everyone the good news.

 _"My mother?"_ Kara whispered into the empty room. "How would _she_ know that?"

* * *

 **Yes...how WOULD Olane know that? Guess Kara...er...uh...Brenna will soon find out.**

 **And poor Fili, he is so broken up over all this, but don't worry, I won't make him suffer...for long. (evil grin)**

 **Looks like the cat is officially out of the bag. Everyone knows about Dis and Dwalin! Yipeee. One less thing to worry about now. And hey, Thorin, are you taking notes here?**

 **Wonder how Kara will take to the news that she's a free woman, a Viking, and a niece all in one day!? Tune in Monday and find out.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Lowel:** I really hope you were able to read the chapter soon after you sent me your message. I knew it was up and readable since others had already reviewed it, so there was nothing I could do to help you. I hope waiting a bit helped and it showed up for you. Thanks.

 **arrondissement:** Hello! I got your review for chapter 1 and 2 but the only way I could answer them was to respond way up here. Thanks for re-reading LSOD, nice to have returning fans. I hope you like all my new OCs as much as the last ones. Kara is fun. And yes, Fili is a bit out of character, but deep down he's the same sweetheart. ha ha. And how does one cry in dwarfish? Are Khuzdul tears different? ha ha. Sooooo, you liked that "I've paid in blood" line huh? Well, Fili had the scratch to prove it too. ha ha. Thanks for the reviews and I hope to hear from you again, either before you catch up or after. T.O.W.G.

 **Codename Alexis:** I'm glad you liked the chapter, reveals are always fun. Really, and here I thought I dropped so many hints that it was painfully obvious who she was related to. ha ha. Glad I surprised someone! Thanks for the review!

 **abc:** Yep, a VERY important chapter, and one I enjoyed writing very much. Kara is a free woman now, no more ordering her around, thank you very much! I have several things in store for Fili...and one of them IS a happy ending. ha ha. Thorin is so smitten with Olane. No, the Durins don't know the meaning of 'easy way out' but they do listen to their hearts from time to time...and after a LONG while. So there is hope for Thorin yet. Thanks.

 **Bookworm18:** Perfect? Wow, I better stop here then and not continue, for if I have reached perfection, no sense in going on. ha ha. Good, I wanted it to be a natural progression, not with her just SUDDENLY seeing the birthmark and going HEY, Look! I thought her wanting to let Kara die for a moment or two was good drama...and more or less realistic after what Olane had been through. I also thought a second way of telling it was her came in handy. Glad you liked it. And yes, Fili would be jealous of a piece of driftwood if it took Sier's attention away from him! ha ha. Yes, that story kind of grew into a monster. It was only supposed to be a story about Fili, Sier and little Flinn...but then EVERYONE started demanding their own 15 minutes of fame...or in some cases a whole section of the story. ha ha. If you feel like dropping a review over there as you read, I will respond to it here since that story is finished. Thanks for reading both my stories at once.


	41. Chapter 41

.

 **Now let's see what happens next.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 41**

 **~X~**

* * *

Dis had just set some sausages over the fire to cook when Olane came bursting through the door, a wide smile on her face. Thorin and Kili both rose from their seats and Tauriel came around the wall from the kitchen, all looking at the healer anxiously.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" Olane blurted out, still grinning from ear to ear. "She's awake and asking questions!"

"Kara's awake?" came Fili's frantic voice from above, having just stepped out of his room to hear Olane's announcement. "She's going to live?"

"It's my opinion that she will," Olane laughed, opening her arms as Dis stepped forward and hugged her friend tightly.

"I'm so relieved!" Dis said, giving a happy sigh. "That's such great news."

Without another word, Fili practically flew down the stairs, heading directly for the door…but Olane extracted herself from Dis' arms and stepping in his way.

"Fili…wait," she said sternly, yet her tone held a measure of pity. "I…I don't think now is a good time to go see her."

"What? Why not?" He attempted to sidestep her, but she reached out and held him by the arms, not letting him go. "Olane…let me pass!"

"She…she doesn't want to see you, Fili." She cringed just a bit as she spoke, knowing the words would pain him deeply, yet what else could she do? "I'm sorry, but those are her wishes, and as her only remaining family member, I intend to abide by them."

"She… _what_?" Fili felt as if he had been hit in the stomach with the blunt part of Dwalin's axe. He took a step back as all the blood drained from his face. "Kara doesn't want to see me…not at all?"

"She's weak, and not yet thinking straight," Olane said in an attempt to placate him. "Give her a bit of time, I'm sure she will have a change of heart. But for now, I can't afford to have her upset and expending any of her much needed strength. Please, be patient, Fili…for her."

All eyes were leveled on the blond warrior as he stood there, his face drained of all color, waiting to see how he would react. At last Fili turned and walked to the nearest chair, setting down as he leaned forward, his forearms on his thighs and his fingers laced together.

"I've ruined everything," he muttered softly. "Just when I have a chance to make Kara mine…she now hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, Fili," Dis countered, stepping over and placing her hands on his shoulders. "Nor have you ruined anything. You two will find a way to work this out, I'm sure of it."

"I wish I had your faith, Mother," he said with a heavy sigh. "But you didn't see the look of hurt and betrayal in her eyes just before she ran out of the room and into the night. And then…I failed to protect her, allowing her to nearly die from freezing to death. Why in the world _would_ she want to see me?"

"Because you love her…and she loves you!" Kili broke in, his tone perhaps more harsh than necessary. "And if you'd act like the man I know you are, you wouldn't be acting as if you've given up! Apologize, win her back, prove to her it was all a stupid mistake…beg and grovel if you have to, but don't just sit here and wallow in self-pity!" Now everyone's eyes fell upon the younger brother, yet his look of determination never wavered. Instead he met their gaze challengingly. "Am I wrong?"

"NO! You are not!" Fili stated, standing up and facing his brother. "I won't give up…I won't fail Kara again, and I'll win her back if it's the last thing I do!"

"Now, _that_ sounds more like the brother I know and love," Kili grinned.

"And while I wholeheartedly support such an idea," Olane spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. "And will do all in my power to aid you in your quest for my niece's hand. Might I now borrow Dis and Tauriel? For right now my only desire is to tell Brenna of her heritage, and I think it would be best if those she trusts were the ones to break the news. Will you come?"

"Of course," Dis nodded. "I understand this might all come as a shock to her…but she needs to know the truth." Tauriel set down the bowl she had been holding and joined the two women as they headed for the door. "And don't worry, Fili…we'll be sure to put in a good word for you as well."

"Thank you, Mother," he nodded gratefully. "Any help will be much appreciated." And while it was hard to watch them go, knowing that their presence would be welcome, and his was not, Fili placated himself with the knowledge that Kara _would_ live. That he had not lost the chance to make her his wife…it was only delayed a bit.

.

.

Kara had drifted back to sleep, her body still so weak and drained of all energy, yet the sound of movement in the room pulled her from her slumber. Seeing Dis standing beside the bed, she struggled to sit up, the instinct to be on her feet and helping in the presence of the matriarch quite ingrained in her mind.

"Lie still, dear," Dis insisted, gesturing for her to remain down. "No need to get up, the only thing you need to worry about right now is getting well." She then took a seat on the edge of the little bed, patting Kara's hand comfortingly. "It's so good to see you awake at last. You had us all terribly worried, you know."

"I…I'm sorry," Kara stated, not quite sure how to respond. "I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"Well, you did," Tauriel teased, coming to stand on the other side of the bed, smiling down at her friend…and hopefully one day her sister-in-law. "We've all been anxiously waiting for you to wake up so we could tell you as much too."

"Well…let me have it then," Kara grinned back, loving how the red-haired woman could always make her feel more at ease. "I know I was a fool for running out into the cold like that…I deserve every bit of scolding you might give."

"Oh, I think we can dispense with anything like that," Dis chuckled. "Though, I have to say, you've had Fili in quite a state. He's been sitting up with you, getting no sleep, and tending to you as best he could for two days."

"Fili? He…he what?" Kara couldn't believe her ears. Was this true. "Why would he…I mean…I don't understand."

"What's not to understand?" Dis questioned. "He's wracked with guilt over his part in all this. And while I love my boys to death, even _I_ will admit that he acted like an idiot that night. I have no idea what it is about Stonehelm that turns his brain to mush, but every time he's around that scoundrel, his good sense takes a hike."

"He's truly sorry, Kara…honest," Tauriel added. "You have every right to be upset, but at least let him apologize and try and make things right."

"It will be rather difficult for him to say anything when he won't even consider coming to see me!" Kara spat out, turning her head as she felt tears prick at her eyes. "Olane told me that he refused to come until I all but begged him."

"I…what?" Olane gasped, looking at Dis and Tauriel in confusion. "I never said such a thing. I said that he wouldn't come unless _you_ requested him to…that he is willing to abide by your own words…that he go away and leave you alone."

"My words?" Now Kara was the one confused. "I…I never told him that."

"Yes, you did, Brenna," Olane insisted. "You woke in the night, crying out, and told Fili to go away and leave you alone. Even telling him to get his filthy hands off of you and that you would never belong to him. He left soon after, since I told him I couldn't have you all worked up like that."

Kara looked from one woman to the next, unsure of what she was hearing. _Had she actually said such things…to Fili?_ Closing her eyes, she did her best to recall anything that may have led to such a misunderstanding, but all her thoughts were foggy and muddled. So, because it hurt her mind to think on this any longer, she decided to focus on another mystery that was plaguing her.

"Why do you keep calling me Brenna…I don't understand," she questioned. "My name is Kara."

"Actually, my dear," Dis spoke up, her tone very soft, like she was speaking to a frightened child. "Olane is correct…Kara might be the name your adoptive parents gave you, but you were born Brenna…daughter of Astra and Leif, of Moria."

Once more the room went silent, with Kara opening and closing her mouth several times before being able to utter a single whispered word.

"W-w-what?" was all she could muster.

"It's true," Tauriel supplied. "And while it sounded amazing even to my ears…Olane _is_ your aunt, your true mother's sister, and was present at your birth. During the raid on Moria, both your parents were killed, and you were stolen from our lands. You were born a Viking, Kara. A Viking named Brenna."

"You were the first child I ever delivered," Olane nodded, her eyes now filling with tears, though a smile never left her lips. "You were so small, but the most beautiful babe I'd ever seen. Your parents loved you from the first moment they held you, naming you Brenna because of the raven birthmark on your shoulder. It was _that_ mark which revealed your identity to me…that and the little scar you carry on your right ankle."

"My…my birthmark?" Kara's hand unconsciously went to the dark raven shaped on her left shoulder, never having realized just how significant it was. "And the scar on my foot? How…how did I get that?" She had always wondered where she had acquired this little nick, having asked her mother many times, but never given a satisfactory answer.

"I fear that was my doing," Olane said sheepishly. "I was cutting your life cord, which had wrapped around your ankle, and the knife slipped. I was still new at my craft and rather nervous. Please forgive me."

"The point is, dear," Dis continued once more. "Your past has been revealed. Odin has returned you to your people, your home, and your family. And though it might be a lot to take in, it _is_ the truth. You are Viking."

 _A Viking? She was not a Saxon, but a Viking?_ Her mother had always said she never questioned where Edmond had found her…never asked who's child she had originally been…but now Kara knew. And while it sounded almost too strange to be real, deep within her, there was no doubt they spoke the truth. She was Brenna…a Viking.

"If my home was raided…and my parents killed, how did I survive?" Though even before and answer was given, Kara guessed the truth. _Edmond._

"I was there when the soldiers came and decimated the village," Olane explained. "I was visiting, and witnessed my father and brother-in-law's death at the hands of those vile men. I ran to my sister's home, but was too late to save her. So I pulled you from your cradle, and ran as quickly as I could in hopes of getting away, but a man barred my way. He wore a pendant just like the one you bear," here she pointed to the medallion that still hung around Kara's neck. "I fought him as best as I could, but in the end, he tore you from my arms, striking me down with his blade and leaving me for dead. I never knew what had become of you, and all these years I feared you had been killed as well. Yet now…now I know he _took_ you, steeling your identity and heritage in the process. You might have been raised as Kara the Saxon…but you were born as Brenna the Viking."

"It was Edmond," she said in a low tone. "He's the one who brought me to Bernicia…he's the one who orchestrated all this." And while Kara had never cared for the man, she now felt a deep and abiding hate growing inside her over this heinous act. He had aided in the murder of her birth parents, and while she would never regret being loved and raised by the couple she still thought of as her mother and father, Kara felt a deep sadness over never having got to know the ones who had loved her first.

"Edmond? The man you were raised to believe was your uncle?" Tauriel questioned, having heard Kara refer to him several times. "The one who was forcing you to wed a man you didn't know or love?"

"Yes. My… _parents_ , they said he brought me to them when I was hardly a year old, but never told them where I came from," she nodded, having stumbled over the word _parents_ just a bit. "Though…I guess I know now."

"I realize this is a lot to take in, Brenna…and you've been away for so long." Olane said, stepping closer and taking one of Kara's hands in her own. "And I so very much wish to find out more about you, _all_ about you in fact, for you are now my only living relative by blood…as I am yours. I want to tell you all about your parents, what they were like, how much they loved you, and in what ways you resemble them. I want to welcome you back into the life that was taken from you."

"And…and I want to know all these things as well," Kara assured the kind woman, her heart longing for the information she had always been denied. "But…can we please take this all a bit slower? I simply can't forget everything that I've known before, just because you say I should not have been raised as a Saxon. In my heart, Victor and Elizabeth are still the only parents I've ever known, and I can't just push that aside."

"I…I understand, Brenna." Olane agreed, though Kara could tell her words pained her aunt just a bit.

"And, please…my name is Kara," she insisted. "I don't think I am quite ready to set it aside just yet…or ever."

"If that is your wish, then I will abide by it," Olane once more conceded. "I'm just so happy to have you home, no matter what you wish to call yourself, or how you were raised. You are my beloved niece, and you are alive. That's all I need to know."

"Are there any other questions you might have for us concerning all this, Kara?" Dis asked. "If so, you may ask them now, or if you would rather, we can continue this later. We don't wish to tire you out."

"I do have questions, lots of them…but perhaps you're right," she said, her voice betraying her exhaustion. "I would like to rest, and think over all that I've just learned." She then turned hopeful eyes on Olane. "But first…I'm in desperate need of a chamber pot, and perhaps a bath?"

"Of course!" she agreed, all but leaping into action. "How thoughtless of me! I should have known you would be in need of such things, but I was far too excited about telling you of your heritage."

.

.

Dis and Tauriel politely excused themselves, promising to come back and visit after she'd had time to freshen up and rest. Kara was still at a loss of what to say, though happily accepted Tauriel's hug, and Dis' warm smile as they left. This left her and Olane alone once more, and though the woman was very kind and attentive to her needs, Kara wasn't quite sure how to handle this new found relative of hers. Once again her life had been completely turned upside down, and while she thought she should be used to it by now, the poor girl was unsure how to react to it all. First she had lost the only parents she had ever known, forced into an engagement she had not wanted, taken captive by Vikings and made a slave…then only to find out that she was one of them by blood! Did this mean she was a free woman? Did she still belong to Fili? What would this mean for her future?

"Come dear, let me help you up," Olane's voice broke through her thoughts, as the woman approached and assisted her in sitting up slowly, easing Kara to her feet and towards where the make-shift chamber pot waited. "Once we're done here, you can take a nice warm bath."

And so it was, with Olane heating water over the fire until there was enough to fill a round wooden tub, allowing her to sit inside with her knees pulled up against her chest. The water level only came up to the middle of her back, but it still felt wonderful, and whatever oils Olane had put in it filled the room with a lovely smell. And while it made Kara feel a bit uncomfortable to be naked in front of a veritable stranger, she was still far too weak to care. Thus she allowed Olane to use the washcloth on her, starting with her arms and neck, and working her way down. Kara closed her eyes and sunk as deep as she could, blessedly feeling the sticky sweat that covered her body melt away with each rub of the cloth. Yet, when Olane moved around to her back, the healer let out a sharp gasp, telling Kara that she had seen the scar that was still visible down her spine.

"What happened?" Olane demanded, coming around to face her once again. "This appears rather new! _Who did this_?"

Kara lowered her head slightly, not willing to make eye contact as she gave her reply.

"Detlef," was her one-word answer, but apparently it was enough to explain things in Olane's eyes.

"THAT FILTHY BASTARD!" she screeched, her kindly features morphing into such a menacing scowl that Kara actually shrunk back just a bit. Olane might be a gentle healer, but she was obviously a fierce and deadly shield maiden as well, and someone Kara did _not_ want to rile. "I will kill him! I will cut out his heart and feed his entrails to the pigs!"

"Well…you will have to find him first," Kara spoke up, hoping to derail her newfound aunt's anger. "Thorin exiled him…he's long gone."

"Only exile?" This did not set well with her. "I would have killed the wretched creature and felt no remorse over doing so! I'll be having words with Thorin over this, you can be assured of that!"

"It wasn't his fault," Kara protested. "And Fili saved me…he came in and stopped him before Detlef could…could…" Here she paused and looked away, hating to think of what might have happened if he had been allowed to continue. "Word is, that Fili also gave him a matching wound before they sent him away. I…I think the matter was fairly settled."

"Well, I disagree!" Olane huffed, though she appeared to realize that talking about such things was upsetting Kara, so she let it drop. "Still, your wound looks to be healing well."

"I'm glad," Kara nodded, leaning forward as Olane continued her gentle washing. The two remained silent for a bit, before the older woman spoke up.

"You say that Fili was the one who came to your rescue with Detlef?" she prodded, her tone a leading one. "That was very brave of him."

"Yes…yes it was," Kara was forced to admit. "And I know what you're doing. You're trying to soften my opinion of Fili, to get me to forgive him."

"Is it working?" Olane chuckled, seeing that her niece was very astute. "I have no doubt that he loves you very much, Kara. I have heard the words from his own lips, as well as how much he regrets what happened with Stonehelm."

"I…I just don't want to think about him right now," Kara confessed, resting her chin on her pulled up knees. "I'm so confused at the moment, having just learned the truth about who I am…I'm unable to even fathom how this will effect…well… _everything."_

"For one thing…it means that you two are free to pursue a true relationship," she pointed out. "As Thorin's heir, he has always known he could not marry any but a true Viking, yet that is exactly what you are. You come from a good family, and your father was a warrior of great renown. No one would dare speak out against such a match…but only if it is what _you_ wish. No one will force you into something you do not choose."

"But I don't know _what_ I want!" she moaned. "He…he hurt me. Not physically…but in here." At this she pointed to her heart, then reached up to wipe away the tears that had begun to fall.

"And that is the worst wound one can sustain and yet go on living," Olane agreed, letting her hand slowly smooth down the back of Kara's hair in a comforting gesture. "But don't give up hope. Fili knows how wrong he has been, and he wishes to make amends. He's a good man. I've watched him grow from a lad and know he hasn't a mean spirited bone in his body. What happened was a mistake, a horrible one brought on no doubt by that idiot Stonehelm, and one he must atone for…but don't harden your heart to him just yet. Give it time, see how you feel in a few days, and then you can think about what you wish to do." She then reached out and tipped her chin towards her, giving her a warm smile. "Now, how about we get your dried off, tucked back in bed, and see about getting some food in you? Yes?"

"That…that sounds very nice. Thank you," Kara agreed. "You are being very kind to me."

"You are my family, Bren…I mean… _Kara_ ," Olane said, catching herself with a slight blush. "You are all I have left in this world, the last link to my beloved sister, Astra. I will do anything for you… _anything!_ All you need is ask."

"In that case…I will take you up on your offer of something to eat, for I am a bit hungry," she smiled, a warm feeling starting to grow within her because of this woman. It was nice to have someone on her side, someone who wanted nothing else from her but her happiness. And right now, that was something Kara could definitely use.

* * *

 **Well, at least Kara now knows how Fili truly feels and how sorry he is. That should facilitate her agreeing to see him, or even forgiving him, a bit faster. And I do promise it won't be another 40 chapters before they are truly back on track. ha ha.**

 **So, Kara has been told about her past and how she came to be a Saxon. And though she is rather set on being known as Kara and not Brenna, I think she likes having an aunt and being a free woman pretty well.**

 **Olane, Dis and Tauriel did their best to patch things up between the two misguided lovers...and good for Fili for not rolling over and giving up. He will fight for his woman!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Yes, looks like Dis and Dwalin have the green light to wed...they just need to find a time when something dramatic is not happening. (good luck) Things will work themselves out in time, don't worry. As you saw, Olane gave way to Kara's requests about her name and what's what. She is a good aunt, protective and strong, but willing to let Kara be her own woman as well. Fili should be at her side...but too bad he messed up. This is a big change for her, right? But it's all for the better. Now, we just need to get them back together. 'Challenge accepted!' Thanks.

 **Bookworm18:** Ha ha, yes, I thought her saying "let her die" might freak people out. Thankfully her attitude changed really fast. Olane kind of caused trouble without meaning to, but it was an honest mistake, and one I think she more than made up for in this chapter. She wants them together, she really does.

 **Bookworm18: Reviews for LSOD** \- Binge read all you want, there is LOTS to devour. 191 chapters will take you a while. ha ha. **(38)** Yep, we have lift off! Feelings have been realized! And of course disaster strikes, do you think things ever go easy for the sons of Durin? Dis is taking no guff, she is going with them and no one is going to stop her. I'm willing to bet that Thorin has been hit over the head by a broom once or twice...and rightly deserved it. ha ha. **(39)** Nails? Who has nails any more...mine are all nibbled off too! Storm is the best, right? Flinn is a mini-Fili. The hero even at such a young age. **(40)** Oh, I couldn't let old Tom sit idle, could I? He had to be involved. And Bina is a real piece of work, right? Thanks for liking the part where Flinn was singing his bath song while he walked and how Storm heard him and led Fili right to him. That was a fun scene to write. **(41)** Glad you enjoyed the rescue. I tried to make it as exciting as possible...how are those nails now? Oh yes, Dwalin and Thorin will have their work cut out for them. ha ha. Let the disasters commence. **(42)** I went back and forth about how much punishment Bina and Colm deserved...I hope I landed on the proper amount to satisfy all. Dain is a kick in the head, right? **(43)** Don't worry, I will not just leave Sier and Fili in the dust, they will still remain front and center for the rest of the story, I just have to let Dwalin and Thorin have their day in the sun. And then Kili. Dis wants tons of grand-babies...so Fili (and Kili) better get to work! Can't disappoint their mother! Thanks for all the fun reviews. I look forward to what you think of the next bunch of chapters. **(44)** See, I told you there would be Fili and Sier still, they just want some private time now that they discovered how nice it was to be alone together...in bed...without clothes. ha ha. Thorin and Dwalin are in for a ride, that's for sure. And poor Kili too. ha ha. And No...Dis is on the hunt and no one is going to escape her clutches. ha ha.


	42. Chapter 42

**.**

 **Let's see if Fili makes any headway.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 42**

 **~X~**

* * *

A few more days passed quickly, with Kara recovering nicely under Olane's watchful care. Both women bonded quickly over tales of Kara's original parents, as well as stories of how she had grown up on the Saxon shores far away. Kara loved hearing about her true mother and father, and the many brave deeds they had accomplished, mournful over the fact that she would never have a chance to know them personally. It still amazed her that she was actually from these lands, that her parents had been Vikings…not to mention that fact that Olane was truly her aunt.

Kara also did a lot of thinking about Fili, though she continued to deny his many requests to visit her. She still hadn't made up her mind about how to proceed with him, her heart telling her one thing, while her mind another. She felt safe within her aunt's home, cared for and protected, and in no hurry to make any life altering decisions. Yet, Kara knew she would have to do so eventually, for Dis, Tauriel, and Melind, all spoke of how anxious Fili was to see her, and how he desperately wanted to make things right.

It was strange to realize that as a recognized member of his society, they could at last pursue a relationship, and yet Kara was so unsure about everything. Had this revelation come a week earlier – before Stonehelm had arrived – she would have been jumping for joy. But now she held back, unwilling to open her heart to the chance of it being broken again.

Once Kara had felt well enough, Olane began taking her for short walks through the village, introducing her to all they met as her long-lost niece. Everyone seemed open and welcoming, having already thought well of the girl when she had been a mere thrall. More than once she had seen Fili on these outings, standing off at a distance, yet not daring to approach them due to Kara's request that he stay away. Each time, his eyes all but begged her to forgive him, pulling at her heart strings until her willpower hung by only a thread. She knew her time of living in a protective bubble was quickly coming to an end, soon she would need to make up her mind about what she should do. She only prayed it would be the right choice.

.

.

"You _should_ see him, Kara," Melind told her the following day when she came to visit. "Everyone can see he's hurting, blaming himself not only for your illness, but for what happened with Stonehelm." She placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Do you no longer love Fili? Has he truly ruined everything?"

"I…I don't know," Kara admitted. "I mean, if I didn't care for him anymore, it wouldn't hurt so much to think about him, would it? And it does hurt…very much."

"They do say, that those we love the most have the ability to cause us the most pain," she reasoned. "Why don't you just speak to him…let him apologize. Who knows, maybe you can work things out?"

"Maybe," Kara nodded. "I…I mean I don't _want_ to keep feeling this way."

"Then do something about it," Melind encouraged, smiling at her friend.

Just then, there came a knock at the door, causing both women to look up curiously.

"I'll get it," Olane announced, stepping in from the other room and crossing to the door. When she opened it, there stood the very man the two friends had just been discussing. "Hello, Fili."

"Olane," he replied, nodding politely. "I was hoping Kara might be willing to speak with me today."

At this, the older woman turned and gave her niece a questioning look, yet it was obvious that she hoped Kara would agree.

Looking from Olane to Melind, and finding identical expressions, Kara knew that both wanted her to take a chance. So, with a sigh…she nodded her consent, a wide smile gracing Olane's lips as she stepped aside and invited Fili in. The room seemed to shrink considerably with his large frame taking up the space, and Kara rose on shaking legs, unable to take her eyes off of him. He looked… _tired_. And she wondered if he had been feeling as empty and hollow as she over the past few days. Leaving this unresolved between them was doing neither one any good, and for better or worse, it was time they ended it. She only wondered if it would be the end of their relationship as well.

"How about you and I step outside, Melind," Olane suggested, gesturing for the blond woman to follow her.

"Oh…yes, of course," Melind quickly agreed, scurrying after the healer, giving her friend an encouraging wink before closing the door behind her.

Fili and Kara continued to stare at each other for a bit longer, neither one knowing what to say. At last, the nervous warrior cleared his throat.

"You…you look much better," he began, still stumbling over his words a bit. "Everyone was very worried about you. I…I was so afraid that you might not pull through, what with such a high fever and all."

"Yes…well, I'm sorry I concerned you," she answered quietly. "And…from what I've been told, it was _you_ who took care of me during most of it. So…thank you."

"There's no need to thank me… _for anything_ ," he interjected, looking almost pained over her gratitude. "After all, it was _my_ fault you came to be in such a state in the first place. And Kara…I want to apologize, for that, as well as how horribly I treated you that night. I'm so ashamed of my actions, truly I am."

"Then why'd you do it, Fili?" Kara blurted out, it being the only question on her mind. "Why did you allow Stonehelm to shame me that way?"

"I…I have no excuse," he revealed, turning away as he ran his fingers through his hair. "At least none that would absolve me of blame. It all began as a foolish bet, one I fear I was goaded into not only by my pride, but the amount of ale I had consumed. I treated you unfairly, requesting that you come at my command…yet, the rest, well, that is where I truly failed you. My only explanation for my abominable behavior is that the moment I saw you on your knees before me…well, I think you know where my mind went." He gave a heavy sigh, one that made it clear how disappointed he was in himself. "I had waited so long for you to offer yourself to me, that in my drunken state, seeing you that way was as if all my dreams had come true. I should have stopped Stonehelm, should have shut his mouth much sooner, but I was…" Here he stopped speaking, unable to find the right word to describe what an ass he had been. "What I did was unconscionable, and I might never be able to forgive myself, but I can only pray that you can find it in your heart to pardon me…someday."

"I'm not angry with you, Fili," she began, though she blushed a little before adding. "Well, not anymore, at least. But you hurt me… _deeply_. And I'm not sure I can just go back to the way things were before."

"And I wouldn't expect you to," he insisted, taking a step forward, his hand reaching out to her, yet he pulled back when he saw her flinch at his movements. "Things _have_ changed, Kara, not only for you…but for both of us. You are no longer my slave, you are a free woman, with family to look after you now and see that you are treated with all the respect you deserve. You are no longer beholden to me, for anything, and it is _I_ who have come to grovel at _your_ feet." Here he sunk to his knees before Kara, causing her eyes to open wide in shock.

"FILI!" she gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Demonstrating _my_ feelings for you, Karoline Elizabeth Victoria Morgenstern, also known as Brenna, daughter of Leif and Astra of Moria," he stated. "I love you, and I have from the moment you pointed that sword at me in the hold of your ship. I need you, more than anything in this world, and I would journey to the ends of the earth if it meant you would forgive me my mistakes, and accept me as your own."

Kara was indeed moved by his declaration, and her heart screamed out for her to say yes, to take him in her arms and never let go. Yet…something held her back.

"Fili…I will not pretend that what you just said hasn't touched me deeply, and if you had been at liberty to speak these words to me a week before, I would have surely said yes," she confessed. "But…like you said, things _have_ changed. And while I loved everything you just said…in the end, they are only words. How can I know you will not one day treat me as you did when Stonehelm came?"

"There is no other guarantee that I can give to you, other than my word as a warrior, and as a man who loves you more than life itself," he admitted sadly. "I would swear this to you on my arm band, yet…as you said the other night, actions speak louder than words. Thus, I will _prove_ to you that I will never play false to you, or hurt you, ever again. You once agreed to allow me to show you how good we could be together…well, now let me show you the depth of my love and devotion as well."

"How?" Kara questioned, not sure what he meant.

"By officially courting you," he explained, standing up and stepping closer to her, taking her hands gently in his own. After bringing them up to his lips, and kissing them reverently, he gazed into her eyes once more. "You are now a Viking lass, and I will make my intentions known to everyone by pursuing you in the fashion of our people. Give me the opportunity to demonstrate my intentions, and if after that, if you are still unsure of my character…I promise to leave you be and not bother you again."

Kara couldn't help but feel the pain in his voice as he said these last words, as well as her own insides going hollow just thinking about such a thing. Still, she couldn't deny that a little bit of time might be exactly what she needed, and if Fili wished to do things according to Viking tradition…well, who was she to deny him? Thus, she straightened, held her chin high and nodded in agreement.

"I will allow you to court me, Fili Flinnson…though I have to admit I have no idea what that all entails," she said with a smile, one that quickly faded when a thought occurred to her. "There won't be any sacrifices or blood involved…will there?"

"No, my little raven," Fili chuckled, knowing of her aversion to such things. "There will be no blood. Yet, if you asked it of me, I would open my veins here and now to seal my pledge to you."

"Umm, no…that's not necessary," she stated with a scrunched-up expression of disgust.

"Then prepared to be courted, Kara, Astradóttir" he warned her, a wide grin spreading over his handsome face. "For courted you shall be!"

.

.

Fili had taken his leave directly after that, but later that evening, another knock at the door pulled Olane from her seat, going to see who it might be. Yet, when she opened it, no one was there, only a basket full of food and dried meats, as well as two flasks of fine ale. "Well…where did this come from?" She asked, stooping down to pick it up, bringing it inside and setting it on the table. Kara joined her, but even she was at a loss of how the items had come to be outside their door. Yet as Olane began to unpack the contents, she noticed a small finely carved raven fashioned out of wood nestled inside, telling her exactly who the gifts were for…and where they were from. "I think Fili sent these for you, my dear."

"He did?" Kara gasped, reaching out to accept the little raven, cradling it in her hands gently. "But…why?"

"These are courting gifts!" Olane laughed, though quickly sobered, realizing that her niece probably knew very little about such customs from their lands. "Courting gifts come in many shapes and sizes, but these are presents to hopefully win Fili your favor. And if I know my nephew, and I think I do, then get ready for some serious wooing."

.

.

Olane was right. For the next day there came several warm furs for her bed, and many more gifts after that. A fine whalebone comb, a necklace that matched the bracelet he had already given her, a small dagger and sheath, and a new brooch to fasten her cloak together. Each one showed up on her doorstep, either dropped off in secret, or accompanied by the gift-giver himself. Yet Fili always refused to come inside, even when invited, speaking only briefly to Kara on the doorstep. Olane explained that his initial courting needed to be done in public, not hidden away behind closed doors, and she urged Kara to invite him for a walk the next time he came calling.

So it was, the following day, when Fili arrived with two rabbits and four pheasants, all skinned, plucked, and ready to cook, Kara quickly passed them off to Olane and asked Fili to take a stroll with her down to the market. He of course agreed with an overly wide smile, offering her his arm as the two of them made their way through the streets. In the week or so since Olane had made known Kara's true heritage, word had spread like wild fire, with everyone now speaking openly to the one time thrall, offering her warm smiles and often stopping to chat with her as she went about her day. It was a big change for Kara, but one she enjoyed very much. She no longer saw these people as vicious barbarians, or people under whom she was oppressed…but now, she saw them as they were. _Her people._

That of course didn't mean she no longer thought of Bernicia as her home, or Elizabeth and Victor Morgenstern as her parents…but she now had made room in her heart to embrace her Viking heritage as well. And as she looked up at the blond warrior walking beside her, she couldn't help but smile at how happy that idea made her.

"I still can't believe this is all happening," Fili told her, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"All of what?" she questioned, looking up at him with furrowed brows.

"You…me…us courting," he explained, looking somewhat sheepish over his admission. "If someone had told me a week ago that you would be walking out with me, let alone _speaking_ to me, I would have laughed in their face. Especially after what you screamed at me that first night Olane came back to Erebor."

"Oh, Fili," Kara moaned, having thought long and hard over what her aunt had told her she said. "I…I didn't mean any of it, honest." When he gave her a skeptical look, she quickly clarified. "Well, I guess I _did_ mean what I said, but I certainly didn't intend to direct it at _you_. I was out of my mind and delirious that night, having horrible dreams. Dreams about…Detlef."

Fili stopped in his tracks, turning to stare at her with look of shock and sympathy.

"You were not…I mean, you didn't intend for those words to be aimed at me?" he questioned, desperate for it to be true.

"No! It took me a while to remember what I had been seeing in my muddled visions, but it wasn't you, Fili." She rested her hands on his arms, giving them a gentle squeeze. "It was you that I was calling out to, to _save_ me from Detlef…I'm just so sorry that I couldn't distinguish my nightmares from reality."

"That…that means a lot to me, Kara," Fili said in a choked up voice. "It tormented me to think that you feared me, especially after what I had done. I never want you to look at me the way you did that night, with such terror in your eyes."

"I was hurt and angry, yes, but I have _never_ been afraid of you, Fili," she assured him. "And knowing you as I do…I am confident that I never will." Reaching out and taking his hand, Kara urged him forward once more, the two continuing on their walk.

"People are staring, you know," Fili told her in a whispered voice after a few minutes had passed.

"Oh? And why is that?" she asked, glancing around as she saw he spoke the truth.

"Because they can't believe such a fine shield maiden such as you has chosen to go out walking with the likes of me," he informed her.

 _"The likes of you?"_ she scoffed. "You're the Jarl's heir…I couldn't have chosen better if I tried." She then got a thoughtful look on her face. "Well, I suppose I could have asked Thorin to court me…after all, he _is_ the Jarl."

Her teasing jab had the desired effect, and Fili stumbled to a stop, turning to her in horror and disbelief.

"You…you would want…with my… _my uncle_?" he gasped, his expression now one of both jealousy and disgust.

Kara couldn't help but burst out in laughter, loving how mortified Fili was at the mere thought. She would never have even considered such a thing, but it was fun to tease him nonetheless.

"No of course not, you fool," she smiled, tugging at his arm until they were once again walking along. " _You_ are the only one I want to go out walking with, and I think you know that."

"Well…I had rather hoped," he told her, still giving her a suspicious look. "Still, it's nice to hear just the same."

"And why did you call me a shield maiden?" Kara asked. "I don't even own a sword, let alone know how to use one."

"An oversight I will need to correct as soon as possible," Fili said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "And I will show you how to conceal that dagger I gave you on your person without anyone knowing you carry one. For, now that you are a free woman, you can pursue any activities you wish, even weapons training – something I would highly recommend, should you ever be set upon by someone like Detlef again. I would prefer you know how to defend yourself against such attacks."

"But why would I need to know how to fight?" Kara questioned, squeezing Fili's arm a bit more tightly as she looked up at him with wonder in her eyes. "I have you to do that for me."

"And my sword arm is ever at your service," he assured her, also gazing down at her in devotion. "As is my heart."

.

.

The following day, when Fili once again took Kara out walking, she decided it was time that she told him of her fears about Edmond. Now that she knew he had been the one to steal her from her Viking family, as well as one of the hoard that killed her true parents, Kara was even more certain that he had been plotting something all along.

"Fili…remember how those papers that Dain had said that Lord Cedric was soon to be crowned king?" she began, drawing his gaze down upon her questioningly. "And that the former ruler had died rather unexpectedly?"

"Yes," he nodded, waiting for her to elaborate.

"I…I think that…well…" she hesitated for a moment, reluctant to speak her mind and thus accuse someone of something so heinous. But she had stewed over this for quite a while now and it needed to be said. "I believe that Edmond was behind it…or at least played a part in it."

"Oh?" Fili responded. "I do not doubt you, of course, for after all you've told me about him, I fully believe him more than capable of such. Yet what makes you think so?"

"Well, several things," she informed him, ticking off the reasons on her fingers as she went. "First of all, I know Edmond disliked the former king, having spoken against him many times with those who came to visit him. Men who were not reputable citizens, let me tell you!" Each one had looked and acted less than honest whenever they arrived at Castle Morgenstern, causing Kara's skin to crawl every time she was unfortunate enough to run into one in the stairwells or the dining hall. "And then, out of the blue, he informs me that I am to wed Lord Cedric…the very man who would take the throne should King Beorhtric die childless…which he did."

"Yes, those are rather coincidental circumstances, but what could his motive have been?" Fili questioned. "What would he have gained by making you queen? Did he believe you might be able to influence your husband in his favor?"

"Perhaps, though I doubt he ever saw _me_ as a very obedient niece," she mused. "However, he also knew full well that I had no drop of royal blood in me – and that I was in fact a Viking. He was taking a big risk in passing me off as his true niece and worthy of being the queen of Wessex."

"You were, and always will be, worthy of such an honor," Fili argued. "Never doubt that, Kara."

"While I thank you for saying so, it still could have caused great upheaval among the people if it had come to light that the king had taken a Viking lass as his queen," she pointed out. "And still, I worry that this might have been Edmond's original plan…or something equally as sinister."

"His mind is indeed twisted, yet this is something you no longer need to worry about," Fili reminded her. "He is far, far away, and more than likely thinks you are dead. He is no longer a threat to you, or any of us."

"I hope so," she sighed. "Yet, I felt I needed to voice my concerns nonetheless. I never want my former life to touch Erebor in a negative way."

"And it won't," he assured her. "You are safe here with me. I will never let Edmond, or anyone else cause trouble."

"Thank you, Fili," she said, snuggling into his side. "Thank you for listening…and for understanding. It means a lot."

And though all her fears were not washed away completely, speaking with Fili about them had taken the sting out of her worries.

.

.

Things went along much like this for another week or so, with Fili and Kara thoroughly enjoying getting to know each other all over again…but _this_ time as equals. Olane would smile warmly whenever the two went walking about, loving the sight of her niece and nephew looking so much in love. It reminded her of her own youth, when she and Frerin had shared such looks of devotion, and it hurt her heart to think that she would never experience such things again.

Olane had been beside herself with joy when Dis had informed her that she and Dwalin were planning to wed, the two friends acting like giddy maids over the idea. Still, after everyone was asleep, and the widowed healer was alone in her bed, she felt a twinge of jealousy over her sister-in-law's newfound joy. She was happy for her, of course, but that still didn't negate the fact that it only magnified her own loss tenfold.

Olane had truly been happy with Frerin, her husband having had many of the same traits she now saw in young Kili. Yet, their marriage had been far too short, and filled with great disappointment. And while he had never said anything, she always knew that Frerin had taken the loss of their child, as well as the prospect of never having any more, very hard. It hurt her to think she had been unable to give him the family he so desperately wanted, pushing her own sorrows over the incident deep down for fear that they might overwhelm her. She felt like a failure, and after becoming a widow, she closed her heart off to the prospect of love, believing that no one would want a barren woman.

Yet lately, no matter how hard she tried to avoid such thoughts, she often found herself thinking of Thorin in a way she had no right to be doing. Not only was he her brother-in-law, but also the Jarl, and he deserved better than what little she felt she had to offer a man. He deserved sons, strong heirs to take after him, or lovely daughters to bring his heart joy…something she could never give him. Still, whenever he was around, Olane's eyes seemed to follow his steps, and her stomach did funny flip-flops whenever he smiled at her. She knew it was wrong to get her hopes up this way, but every night he came to her in dreams, causing her to relish each encounter, waking with a smile on her face…and an ache in her heart.

In the end, however, Olane did her best to push such things from her mind, choosing to be content with the fact that she now had her long-lost niece back in her life. That would be enough…it _had_ to be. However, the kindly healer knew that even _that_ couldn't last forever, and that soon she would have to part with Kara as well.

.

.

And sure enough, one evening two weeks later, as Kara stepped outside to dump a pan of water she had used for washing dishes, she unexpectedly encountered Fili. However, this time he wasn't waiting for her at the door like usual…no, he was sitting on the ground about ten yards away, his legs crossed and a small fire burning before him.

Upon seeing her, Fili rose to his feet, standing there in the chilly night air yet not saying a word, or coming any closer. Finding this very strange, she took a step towards him, only to have him halt her movements by putting up his hand to stop her. Now utterly confused, Kara just stood there, not knowing what to do or say. Was there some protocol she didn't know about? Was she supposed to do something special…or do nothing at all? She didn't want to mess things up.

After several tense moments, Kara at last did the only thing she could think of, she turned and hurried back inside, seeking out her aunt's advice.

"Kara…is everything all right?" Olane questioned, noticing the confused look on her niece's face as she entered.

"Fili…he…he's outside," she explained, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"Oh? Isn't it a bit late to go walking?" Olane commented, though not surprised at all that Fili would wish to spend as much time with Kara as much as possible.

"No…he's sitting outside…on the ground!" she hissed, going to the window and peeking out. "Or, at least he was. And when I went to speak to him, he motioned for me to stop. What's going on?"

Olane stood up from where she had been sitting and went to the window as well, lifting the shutter in order to see. When she spied Fili retaking his seat in front of the little fire, she gave a knowing smile.

"It's the final stages of courting," she explained. "He has made his suit known to you through the gifts, and walks, and now he's asking for a response. When a male sits outside a woman's home like this, it means he's requesting her hand in marriage."

"MARRIAGE?" Kara gasped, both shocked and elated by this news. "Truly?"

"By our customs, that's exactly what he's telling the whole village…that he wants to take you as his wife," Olane nodded.

"Am I expected to give my answer right now?" she asked, once again peeking out the window with a smile on her face. "I don't want him to become discouraged and leave."

"There is no fear of that. Fili will return every night until you answer him," Olane assured her. "He will not give up without a yes, or a no."

"And what if my answer was no?" Kara pressed, knowing that would never happen, but wanting to know every detail of this new custom.

"If a warrior receives a denial from the maid he's been courting, he is honor-bound to bow out gracefully, and not pursue the maid any longer," she reported, eyeing her niece skeptically. "Do you intend to deny him?"

"No...," she admitted, biting at her lip in worry. "But is it too soon to say yes?"

"It's never too soon to follow your heart," Olane smiled, yet it quickly turned into a slightly wicked grin. "However, you don't want to appear _too_ eager…make Fili work to earn your hand. It will do him good to know that you are not swayed so easily. He will respect you all the more for it in the end."

"Do you really think so?" Kara asked, gazing at the blond warrior sitting amongst the snow. "I don't want him to freeze."

"That's what the fire is for," Olane laughed. "And if he does get a chill, then just think about all the fun ways you could warm him up."

"OLANE!" Kara gasped, shocked at her aunts brazen suggestion.

"What? I just want you two to be happy," she said, her smile never leaving her lips. "Now, if you don't intend on giving him an answer tonight, come away from the window and let him be. He's not going anywhere."

.

.

And Olane was right. For while Fili appeared to avoid Kara during the day, he did indeed come and sit in front of their home every night, building a small fire to ward off the snow and cold. And each night, Kara found some excuse to go outside for something, allowing her to walk by in clear view of her stalwart suitor, relishing those stolen moments as her eyes feasted upon him. Upon seeing her, Fili would rise to his feet, his own eyes following her like a hungry animal, waiting patiently for a response to his silent plea. It was getting harder and harder for Kara to turn away and go back inside, eager to give him her affirmative response. Olane had said that four days would be a proper amount of time to make him wait, yet even _that_ short amount was torture to her, and she could only imagine what Fili was feeling as well.

Yes…the following night, Kara decided she would make her move.

.

.

"Any luck this time?" Thorin questioned, watching as a shivering Fili stepped back inside the longhouse late that night.

"No…but I think she'll give me her answer soon," he stated hopefully, hurrying over to the fire and warming his hands above the flames.

"Well, I only hope she does before you turn into a block of ice," Kili laughed. "Too bad you couldn't have acquired your bride the way I did…with no courting needed."

"Well, we all can't just trip and fall into good fortune the way you do, little brother," Fili said with an exasperated shake of the head. "And just because you got Tauriel so easily, does not mean you don't have to work hard to keep her. She deserves better, you know…so don't do a half-assed job now that you have her."

"I treat Tauriel like a goddess!" Kili stated firmly, insulted that his brother would think he would act in any other manner towards his wife.

"As well you should," Thorin said, piling on with a smile. He then turned back to Fili. "Still…I can't have my heir freezing to death simply in the hopes that a lass will accept his suit."

"I will sit out there until Ragnarök, if that's what it takes, Uncle," Fili assured him. "Kara's worth it. And I am not about to mess things up a second time by giving up, or pressuring her for an answer too quickly. She'll give me her response when she's ready."

"I hope you're right," he agreed, rising to his feet and heading upstairs. "After all you two have been through…you both deserve a bit of happiness. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Uncle," Fili called after him, a wide smile on his face.

"I'm off to bed too," Kili announced, setting down the quiver of arrows he had been working on. "After all… _my_ goddess retired a bit ago, and I have no intentions of keeping her waiting."

"A wise man," Fili nodded, hoping one day soon he too would be able to claim such things. "Have a good night, Brother."

"You too," Kili replied, heading up the stairs. However, as he glanced back, an idea came to him that might assist Kara in making up her mind a bit faster. He would need some help, but he was certain that he could enlist a few accomplices. _Oh, yes, this would be quite the master plan!_

* * *

 ** _*Face-palm*_ Kili...what are you up to now? I'm almost afraid to look.**

 **Well, how was _that_ for not making this a long, drawn out, kerfuffle? You like?**

 **And please note that none of what I wrote about Fili sitting outside her house is a traditional Viking thing...I made it all up.  
**

 **And look! Olane has the hots for Thorin as well! How handy is THAT?**

 **Now, will Kara say yes to the dress...or will Kili throw a monkey wrench in all of Fili's plans? ha ha. Guess you will find out on Friday.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **AvidReader:** Ask and ye shall receive. And I will will send even more on Friday! Thanks.

 **abc:** Thankfully, she had Olane to help her process it all. And yes, misunderstandings were explained, but hurt feeling remained. However, as you just read, thing have a way of working themselves out. Oh, you will see our beloved Detlef again, fear not. ha ha. And you spelled his name just fine. Hope you enjoyed where I took things in this chapter!

 **Bookworm18:** Kara and Olane will end up just like family...because they ARE family. ha ha. No, I don't like having a misunderstanding drag on and on. Makes my tummy hurt. Fili will beg and grovel...just a bit. ha ha. I think everyone who really matters knows now that she is a Viking, but the village will have to be told too.

 **Bookworm18: Reviews for LSOD** = Of course I would respond to them all! You took the time to review them, thus I take the time to reply. And I find if I don't review each chapter to a story I read, I forget what happened after several chapters, ha ha. I'm glad you like how they feel familiar, yet have a life of their own outside Tolkien's original books. Glad you like how I blended them into the Viking AU as well. Thanks. **(45)** Kili is a doll, yes. But Dis is a very forceful woman who gets things done! To her it IS a war strategy...and you know what they say, 'all's fair in love and war' ha ha. My apologies to your dog, ha ha. But come on, who wouldn't laugh at Kili taking a girl to the tombs? That boy is hopeless. **(46)** Dwarrowdams are ruthless...no one messes with their friends. They really should have checked with Dis first though. I had fun with them being locked in the storage room too. Too bad Dwalin didn't take advantage of the situation. **(47)** Flinn is impossible to write as anything but adorable. But Fili and Sier really need some alone time, or there will be NO more babies...ever! Oh, poor Kili when he finds his one...Dis will eat her alive...or him...or both. **(48)** Bilbo is a good sneak...him and Nori should team up. ha ha. Dis could really use the help. **(49)** Oh yes, the only thing more scary than Dis when she's mad, is Bergie! And she's coming after you Thorin. Balin is such a sweetie, and he would just be an awesome uncle. Did you like how Dwalin 'wasn't hungry' at breakfast? ha ha **(50)** We do love Jealous Dwalin...or Jealous Thorin...or Fili...or Kili...well, any of them. And Dwalin did GO! In fact he went and woke himself up! And yes, now that Dwalin is all set, they can all turn their attention on Thorin. WATCH OUT BOY!


	43. Chapter 43

.

 **I have a fun contest for you all to participate in at the end of the chapter.**

 **And don't worry, I do NOT leave you on a cliffie for the weekend.**

 **See how nice I am?!**

.

 **Now...what is Kili up to?**

.

 **Chapter 43**

 **~X~**

* * *

"AUNT OLANE!" Kara's desperate call came in a harsh whisper as she stood by the window the following night. "Come here…quick!"

The healer hurried to do as her niece requested, loving the fact that she had recently began to feel comfortable enough to refer to her as her _aunt_ at last.

"What is it?" she questioned, noting the panic in Kara's eyes.

"LOOK!" she squeaked, pointing her finger at what lay before them. "There's three of them now!"

 _"Three?"_ Olane gasped, now seeing what Kara was talking about. For there, on either side of Fili, were Bifur and Ori, the two other men also sitting on the ground with a small fire burning before them. Fili was throwing alternating glares at both of them, while they simply ignored him. "Well… _that's_ a new development."

"What does it mean?" Kara begged to know.

"That you now have three suitors instead of just one," Olane explained. "It would appear that Bifur and Ori are challenging Fili for the right to court and marry you."

"WHAT DO I DO?" she all but cried, unsure of what she should think about this.

"Choose," Olane instructed. "They are all fine men, hard workers, good fighters, and can provide you with a comfortable home and children. Yet…choose with your heart, and not your head. Only give your hand to the one you believe you could love."

"The one I could love…" Kara repeated, turning to look out the window once more. Her eyes fell upon Ori, the kind young man who made her laugh and was genuinely sweet. He had never frightened her, was very polite, and had a good reputation among the village…and yet, she held no feelings for him other than friendship.

Next, she glanced over at Bifur. He was much older than her, with rough features, and calloused hands from years of working at the forge. And yet, he had an amazing heart and a generous spirit that had endeared him to her from the moment they met. Still, Kara considered him more like a beloved family member than a potential mate.

At last, she let her eyes drift to Fili, who still looked as if he wanted to behead both of the men sitting beside him. And there was no doubt… _it was him._ It had _always_ been Fili. Yes, they had a rather rocky start, with him being the master and her his slave, but even then he had never truly treated her as such. He had allowed her to keep her medallion, offered her his promise not to defile her, made sure that she was well cared for, and even protected her against his mother when she attempted to kill her. Not to mention, of course, how he saved her from Detlef. Yet it was more than just that. He had endeared himself to her in so many other ways…small ways that apparently meant a lot. The bracelet, the warm boots, the way he smiled at her, how he had made sure she received a portion of the pheasant she cooked, and of course the fact that he willing wore the sleeping pants she made him, had all spoken volumes about his feelings for her. Thus, as she lovingly gazed upon her former captor, she knew for a fact that he was still the owner of her heart.

"Fili…I choose Fili!" she stated out loud, no wavering or indecision in her voice.

"I never thought you would do any different," Olane smiled, reaching out and giving her niece a warm embrace. "Now, how about you go out there and put an end to all this, and inform my nephew of your choice." She turned and walked over to the cook fire, dipping a wooden spoon into the stew pot and poured some of the steaming broth into a bowl. "Here, go outside, walk straight to Fili and hand him this. It will signify to all that you have chosen him, and the others will depart."

"Won't this hurt Bifur and Ori's feelings?" Kara questioned, not wanting anyone to be injured in all this.

"It's the chance a man takes when he decides to court a lass," Olane stated, placing the bowl in Kara's hands and guiding her to the door. "Just keep your eyes on Fili…and don't worry about anyone's happiness but yours and his, understand?"

"Yes, Aunt Olane," Kara nodded, feeling both giddy and scared at the same time. For this was it…the moment of truth.

.

.

Fili had been livid when he saw Ori come and take his place beside him, building his own little fire and throwing his proverbial hat in the ring for Kara's hand. _What was he thinking?_ Kara was his woman! Everyone knew that! Yet, when Bifur chose to join them as well, Fili began to suspect that someone had put them up to this.

 _KILI!_ That wretched brother of his was going to feel his wrath when he got home that night, he guaranteed it. Was he trying to irritate him, playing some idiotic game…or was he just _that_ stupid? For no matter how hard Fili wracked his brain, he couldn't come up with a single explanation as to why Kili would have orchestrated such an asinine move!

But then, the door opened, and out stepped Kara. At first, Fili was stunned, for in her hand she held a bowl, and by this fact alone, he knew she had made up her mind at last. Yet, now with two other men beside him, Fili felt the cold hand of terror gripping at his heart. Would she choose him?

Quickly getting to his feet, he watched as Ori and Bifur rose as well, the three men standing before their little fires, each one tense and nervous. Yet, when Kara's chin rose, and her eyes locked with his, Fili felt a surge of jubilation course thought him _. She was going to pick him!_ He just knew it!

.

.

Kara did just as Olane had instructed, looking directly at Fili and not taking her eyes off of him as she made her way forward. She at last stopped in front of his little fire, taking a deep breath before reaching out and presenting him with the bowl of broth. She had no idea what this signified, but whatever it meant seemed to please Fili a great deal, for his face broke out into a wide infectious grin, as he also reached out to receive her offering. Kara watched as he lifted it to his lips, taking a sip, all without breaking eye contact. She heard a bit of shuffling, as well as the sound of two fires being doused, but she didn't turn to look at what was taking place around them. She only had eyes for Fili. Yet, because of that, Kara missed the knowing smiles and conspiratorial winks shared by the two men as they left the deliriously happy couple alone.

Once Fili had finished the small amount of liquid in the bowl, he leaned down and laid it on the ground, stepping over his fire as he encased Kara in his arms, pulling her to him rather possessively.

 _"You picked me!"_ he whispered, unable to articulate just how happy her actions had made him.

"Did you ever doubt that I would?" she almost laughed.

"For a while…yes," he admitted, drinking in the sight of her, so beautiful, so precious, and all his. "I would have deserved no less, especially for how abominably I treated you. Please know, it will _never_ happen again. I would sooner die than ever cause you another moment of pain, my little raven."

"Shhhh, Fili," she protested, raising her finger to his lips to silence him. "I forgive you, so let's not ever mention it again. Agreed?"

"If you wish, my love," he nodded, though he knew it would be a long, long time before he ever felt worthy of her undeserved compassion.

"So…what happens now?" Kara questioned, looking up into his eyes expectantly. "I mean, I don't even know what I was telling you by giving you that bowl of soup…other than the fact that I was choosing you."

"By giving me food, you proclaimed that I will now be the one you expect to provide for you, to care for you, and that you will care for me in return," he explained. "You agreed to be my wife, Kara… _forever_."

"Well, then it's a good thing that's exactly what I want…isn't it?" she teased.

"And it's exactly what I want as well," he told her in all seriousness. "You have no idea how terrified I was when you fell sick. Fearing that you might die, and I would never get a chance to reveal the depth of my feelings for you. You have to know, I would have done anything to make you mine…I even told Thorin I intended to renounce my position as his heir, in order to claim you as my wife."

"FILI!" Kara gasped. "You didn't!"

"Oh, but I did," he assured her. "Unfortunately, right after that is when you became ill…and then the true nature of your heritage was revealed."

"Thus making it no longer necessary for you to go through with your threat…right?" she questioned, hoping that he had not burned any bridges.

"Yes. Thorin and I spoke, all is well once more," he assured her. "And he is very happy about our change in circumstances as well, pleased over the fact that I am at last legally able to take you as my wife. And now that you've said yes…I see nothing standing in my way of doing just that."

"Oh? And when do you see this taking place?" Kara was still very ill-informed about many Viking traditions, and while she had enjoyed witnessing Kili and Tauriel's wedding, it had been a rather rushed affair. Would there be more to it this time, especially with Fili being the Jarl's heir?

"Do not worry, my little raven," Fili smiled, easily able to read the concerns on her expressive face. "All will be well in hand the minute my mother hears that you have agreed. We will have to wait until Friday at least, which is still quite a few days away, but I promise that we will have such a celebration, that it will rival that of the gods."

"Oh, Fili, I don't need anything too fancy," she protested.

"Yet, _I_ say that is what you deserve, and as your future husband, it is my privilege to see that you are spoiled and cared for in all ways," he insisted. "I waited a long time to find someone as perfect as you, and I'm through making foolish mistakes. I will do right by you, Kara…I swear it."

"I do not doubt it," she smiled. "Though I'm certain you will always be doing more than I think you should. Still, I will not complain, just as long as it pleases you."

"Loving you pleases me," Fili whispered, leaning in until their faces were very near to each other. "And…if you are willing, I would very much like to caress you with my lips."

"That is acceptable," she giggled. "Yet…now that we are officially engaged, perhaps I might allow a little bit of _touching_ as well? I mean…as long as you stay away from certain areas, at least until our wedding night that is." Here she couldn't help but blush at her own bold words, though she wouldn't take them back for all the ore in the world.

"Now, _those_ are conditions I'm willing to abide by," he grinned, wrapping one arm around her waist, while the other snaked up into the back of her hair, pulling her to him in a gentle, but near desperate kiss. There had been times he had feared he might never be allowed to do this again, to worship her with his lips. Oh, how he'd missed this, the feel, the scent, the taste of his precious little raven. The gods had gifted him with another chance, one he knew he didn't deserve, yet would never regret being given.

Fili could feel his control slipping, for he'd waited so very long to have Kara like this, and she seemed far too receptive to his kisses. Still, he knew he had to rein in his desires, since he had sworn to court her properly, and not bring shame upon them both by taking things too far…especially out here where everyone could see them. So, pulling back, he let out a low moan of regret, taking a few deep breaths as he forced his body to comply.

"I…I will come by in the morning," he at last managed to get out. "We will discuss the details then. But now I really need to go. For if I stay any longer, I will never be able to let you leave my arms." He knew he would be getting no sleep this night, both from excitement, as well as his body being in a state of frustration. He could only hope that Kili and Tauriel would keep their nocturnal activities to a minimum, or he might go completely insane.

"Then go," she said with a knowing smile. "For my resolve is beginning to falter as well, and one of us needs to remain strong." She went up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss, before backing up towards the house, never taking her eyes off of him. "Good night, Fili. Pleasant dreams."

"Oh, trust me, they will be," he assured her, knowing that she would come visit him there for sure this night, just as she had every night for the past several weeks. It was both a treat and a torture, but Fili wouldn't have it any other way.

He waited there until she stepped inside the house, taking her time as she closed the door. Yet, even without seeing her, Fili's heart wouldn't stop pounding violently inside his chest. _She had said yes! Kara had chosen him!_ And from this moment on, he would do everything within his power to make sure she never regretted her decision.

.

.

Reaching down, he used the empty bowl to scoop up some snow and douse his little fire. Usually when he headed home after sitting in front of Kara's home, he was chilled to the bone, but not _this_ night! Oh no, Fili was warm from the top of his head all the way to his toes, and as he made his way back to the longhouse, there was a skip in his step, and a smile on his face that wouldn't go away.

"Well…you look rather pleased with yourself," Kili noted, the moment Fili had stepped inside. "Might something have happened tonight that has made you very happy?"

"Oh, I think you know exactly what happened tonight, little brother," Fili told him, trying to sound upset, but failing miserably. "Am I right in assuming that _you_ had a hand in the fact that I had companions this evening?"

" _Kili_ …what did you do?" Dis was quick to inquire, knowing her sons far too well. At this, both Tauriel and Thorin also turned a questioning eye towards the dark-haired man.

"Nothing!" he protested, though as soon as the words were out of his mouth, everyone knew that was a lie. "Well…nothing bad!"

"But you did do something," his mother concluded with a heavy sigh. "Please tell me you didn't set Fili's courtship back…or ruin it completely."

"Actually…he might have sped things up a bit," Fili revealed, coming to his brother's defense at last. Up until now he had been enjoying watching him squirm, but in truth he was grateful, so he decided to let Kili off the hook. "He convinced Bifur and Ori to come sit outside with me, both lighting fires and acting as if they wished to court Kara as well."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Thorin bellowed, turning to glare at his nephew. "You involved others in a matter of the heart? What if Kara had accepted one of them? Did you ever think of that?"

"Well…no…but she didn't!" Kili protested. "And it wasn't like I had to twist their arms to get them to do it…in fact, they both jumped at the chance."

"Did they now…" Fili mused, suddenly wondering if he truly _did_ need to hunt them down and have a very serious talk with the two.

"Still, you were playing with fire, Kili…and you know very well that this could have just as easily turned into a huge mess," Thorin scolded. "One that _you_ would have been left cleaning up."

"Yes, Uncle," Kili said penitently.

"Well, I for one am glad he did it," Fili stated. "For tonight, Kara did come out, and she picked me!"

"Congratulations!" Dis cried, rushing forward to hug her son tightly. "I'm so happy for you…for the both of you."

"As am I," Thorin smiled, forgetting all about being upset with Kili. "You have chosen wisely…and after all you two have been through, it will make your life together all the sweeter."

"So, when's the wedding, Brother?" Kili asked with a wide grin.

"As soon as possible," Fili told him, looking over at his mother and Thorin hopefully. "Would this Friday be too quick?"

"Not if I get started on it right away," Dis assured him. "But there are still a lot of things we will need to see to…starting with the bride price. You will have to speak to Olane about such matters, as she is Kara's only kin."

"I plan on taking care of that first thing in the morning," Fili nodded. "I want to do everything just right, there will be no more mistakes on my part, you can bet on that."

"Good," Kili said with a laugh. "For I do so want to see you as happily married as I am." Here he reached over and squeezed Tauriel's hand, making her blush slightly. "Just make sure you keep the noise level down on your wedding night, for I hear the walls are very thin." This earned him a playful slap on the arm from his wife, her cheeks now a vibrant red over his less than tactful statement.

.

.

Just as he promised, Fili was standing at Kara's door right after daybreak, eager to begin the wedding plans. His mother said she would take care of everything, with Olane's help of course, and that all he needed to do was purchase the morning gifts and handle the bride price. Fili wasn't sure what Olane would be expecting, but he knew that no amount she demanded would be too much. He would beg, borrow, or steal in order to get the money needed to secure Kara's hand, and do so with a smile on his face.

When his knock was answered, it was by his lovely bride to be, her cheeks a nice rosy hue, and her eyes bright with anticipation.

"Good morning, Fili," she greeted, stepping aside as she invited him in. "My aunt is anxious to speak to you."

"And I am anxious to kiss you," he revealed, leaning in as his eyes begged for permission. Thankfully, she gave it, and Fili closed the distance, placing his lips upon hers as the two savored the delight. It didn't last long, however, as Olane cleared her throat rather loudly from where she sat at the table, raising a warning eyebrow at them when they parted at last.

"There will be plenty of time for that, _after_ you have dealt with me," she informed Fili sternly, apparently wanting to get down to business.

"Yes, Aunt Olane," Fili conceded, forcing himself away from Kara and coming to sit opposite the older woman at the table. "I am ready and willing to meet all your requirements. Name them."

Kara, feeling almost as if she were not needed in any of this, sat down as well, her eyes flitting from Fili to Olane, and back again.

"First of all…when do you wish to wed my niece?" she began.

"This Friday, for I don't believe I can wait much longer than that," Fili confessed, a slight grin on his lips as he gave Kara a wink.

"That is acceptable," Olane nodded. "And where do you intend on living, once you two are wed?" she questioned, though she felt she knew the answer already.

"It was my intention to take her back to live with me at the Jarl's house," he stated. "I would offer to build us our own home, but since I am to one day take my uncle's place, we would simply end up living there in the long run."

"That is understandable," Olane nodded, though it pained her to know she would be losing her niece so soon after having found her. Yes, she would only be living a few hundred feet from her front door…but still. "And have you given any consideration to a bride price?"

"I am willing to offer whatever you propose," he told her. "Name your price."

"I will not part with my beloved nice easily," she warned him. "And I am fully aware that you are able to offer much more than a pauper's price. I also know that you have already paid thirty ore in order to purchase her from Ingulf…so I do not believe it would be much of a burden if I demand a pound of silver."

"WHAT?" Kara balked, having remained silent until now. "Aunt Olane, that's outrageous! I'm not worth that much!"

"I will offer you two pounds, one of gold, and one of silver," Fili interjected.

"YOU'RE BOTH INSANE!" Kara screeched.

"Accepted," Olane nodded, also ignoring her niece's protests. "And I will provide the dowry at the same time the exchange is made. Have you had time to obtain morning gifts yet?"

"No, but that will be next on my list," he assured her.

"Don't I get a say in any of this?" Kara sulked, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her chair. "I _am_ the bride after all."

"Of course you have a say," Olane said in a placating tone. "You got to choose your groom…now just leave the rest of the plans to me and Dis. We will make sure everything is taken care of." She then stood up and held out her hand to Fili, the blond man standing as well as he shook it firmly, apparently sealing the deal they had just made. "Now, why don't you take Kara for a little walk to sooth her ruffled feathers, while I go speak to Dis. There's so much to do, and in so little a time."

Fili nodded and extended his hand to Kara, though it took a few moments before the rather put out looking woman agreed to take it. She hated having her life dictated to her, and even if this was something she wanted very much, Kara still preferred to have some say in the matter. However, she was now dealing with Viking customs, and she would have to abide by such rules. So, accepting Fili's hand, she left the house and headed off towards the market with her husband to be.

"I'm sorry if you disagree with the amount we settled upon," Fili spoke at last, knowing full well that Kara was not happy.

"You place far too high a value on me," she protested. "It's flattering, of course, but what if I'm not worth it?"

Fili stopped walking and turned so that he was looking directly at her, his face deadly serious.

"Kara, this is not something you are expected to work off or earn," he explained. "I'm not _buying_ you." Fili then reached out and cupped her cheek lovingly. "I offer this price to Olane to compensate _her_ for the loss of you…your companionship, your assistance, and what you contribute to her household. I also know that you will bring all those things to _our_ marriage, benefiting me and our family more than I can even imagine. It is my privilege to offer such an amount, and I would pay anything if it only meant I could have you as my wife."

"Truly?" Kara asked, her eyes filled with awe over his words.

"I paid thirty ore for you to begin with," he reminded her with a sly smile. "Then I paid even more by offering you the promise I made on my arm ring…and trust me, _that_ was a very high price indeed, for I suffered greatly in trying to keep it."

"Yet, you did keep it," she said, blushing a bit as she looked into his eyes. "And for that, you have my undying gratitude."

"I would prefer your undying love," he hinted.

"Oh, that you have as well," Kara assured him, reaching out and wrapping her arms around his muscular bicep, urging them back into motion. "But the fact that you waited means a great deal to me, and I do not want you to think I'm not grateful. Looking back, I can now see just how fortunate I was to be bought by you, and I can't thank you enough for all you did for me."

"It is I who should be grateful, for attacking your ship was undoubtedly the best decision I ever made," he grinned. "For not only did it bring you back home to your true family…it got me the wife of my dreams in the process."

They might have said more, but just then they were approached on the street by young Ori, the slender man looking a bit hesitant, eyeing Fili expectantly.

"Hello, Ori," Fili greeted him, knowing exactly what he wished to discuss. "Might you be here to apologize for partaking in my brother's harebrained scheme?"

"Are you angry with me, Fili?" Ori asked, taking a step back in fear.

"I should be," he confessed. "Yet, since it seemed to have spurred my lovely lass into action…I will not hold any grudges." And to prove the point, he extended his hand in friendship, letting the younger man know all was forgiven.

"I'm glad," Ori said with a sigh of relief, taking his proffered hand and shaking it firmly. He then turned to Kara, giving her a shy smile. "I'm sorry if our presence last night caused you any undue stress…but Kili had been so very convincing at the time, and we only wanted to help."

"And I thank you for your assistance," she smiled. "Though, if truth be told…I had already planned on telling Fili last night that I would marry him."

"Then I sat out in the cold for nothing?" Ori laughed.

"Consider it good practice for when _you_ choose to court a lass," Fili suggested. "Just next time…make sure she's not already spoken for or you might get your nose broke for your troubles."

"Good advice," Ori chuckled…though only halfheartedly, knowing that Fili could have punched them both for interfering the way they had. "But now that you two are official together, there's no need for any more pretense. I'm happy for you both, as is Bifur, I'm sure."

"Well, no one's happier than me!" Fili announced, looking down at Kara, his eyes full of love and admiration. "And if you will excuse us, Ori…I have a few morning gifts to purchase for my wife to be."

"By all means," the younger man agreed, stepping aside as the two lovers continued on, with Kara waving back fondly at her friend.

"So…what might my little raven desire?" he questioned, waving his hand in the direction of the market. "I find I'm very much looking forward to spoiling you, my dear."

"I think you already have with the courting gifts you gave me," she laughed, reaching up to touch the necklace he had gave her. "The only thing I want, or need, is you…and you've already promised me that."

"You are too kind, and far too modest for your own good," he scolded, waggling his finger at her. "You must ask me for something, for I can't go against tradition. Is there nothing you desire? Nothing you are lacking?"

Kara wracked her brain, trying to come up with something that wouldn't be too costly or hard to acquire, and yet, nothing came to mind. She had all she needed, and more than she had ever hoped when she had set sail that fateful day from Bernicia. She had a family, she had friends, and she had Fili. To her, that was more than enough.

"I suppose you will have to surprise me," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "For I can't think of a single thing I'm lacking."

"Ahhh, a challenge," he grinned. "One I will rise to with great anticipation. For I will indeed find the perfect gift for my wife…I swear it."

"Just please don't make it too grand or elaborate," she begged.

"You let me worry about that," he said in a tutting voice.

"And what about you? Am I supposed to find a perfect gift for you as well?" Kara suddenly began to panic over this, for not only did she not have any money, but no idea what type of gift would be suitable for a warrior like Fili.

"You are giving me the gift of your love," he told her. "A man needs no more than that."

"But there has to be something I can give you," she persisted. "You must desire something!"

"Children," was his one-word answer, his tone deep and meaningful. "Many, many children." Here Fili paused in his steps once again, his hand hovering over her midsection as he stared at it as if in a trance. "I very much desire to see you swell with my child inside you, to know that you will bear my sons and daughters."

"Oh…well…" Here Kara was left speechless, her mind unable to stop itself from contemplating the act that would fulfill such a request. "Then…I…I suppose I shouldn't go back to drinking that meadow fern. Right?"

Both were silent for a heartbeat, and then they broke out in laughter, taking away all the awkwardness and leaving them to continue on in comfortable companionship.

* * *

 **So the wedding is ON! Only a few more things to take care of before they can say their I-DOs.**

 **So, did you approve of Kili's scheme? It kind of worked - but Kara had already made up her mind to tell Fili yes the day before, so it really wan't needed...but it was FUNNY! Thorin however did not think so. ha ha.**

 **Do you think Fili gave enough for the bride price? Kara does.**

 **And here is a fun contest!** Tell me what YOU think Fili should get Kara as a morning gift. I have something very 'sentimental' in mind, but want him to lavish her with many things, and I ran out of ideas after the courting gifts. ha ha. So help a girl out and tell me what you would like to see Fili give her. I will reward all who give me ideas with a free snippet card (all those with accounts at least - FF won't let me send PMs to guest reviewers, sorry).

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Glad you enjoyed the courting ritual...remember, I made it all up. ha ha. Although I'm sure the Vikings did take walks and give gifts...I mean what man wouldn't want to do that with the girl he wishes to wed. Kili does have good intentions...but it's Kili...so, no telling what will happen. Oh wait, now you know! It all worked out just fine, despite him. ha ha. Thanks.

 **Iandavidnfyahoo:** Awww, thanks! If you feel like dropping reviews on LSOD too I will respond to them here...but since you already read it, it's not as if you don't know what's coming. ha ha. I don't like anything tooo dark and sinister, and I like lots of laughter in a story. Detail is important, glad you like my plots, Being treated with dignity and respect is the only way to go, again, love humor, and there better be a satisfying end at the conclusion! I would never leave anyone hanging. As for sequels...well, LSOD kind of has three of those, with Thorin and Dwalin's part, then Kili, then taking you all the way to the LOTR. So, I don't see any more to that, sorry. But thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

 **Bookworm18:** Good, most liked the quick reconciliation...I do hate to drag things out too much. Of course Kili was going to cause mischief...but at least this time it kind of backfired and WORKED. ha ha. Nope, Bofur couldn't help with THIS since he has Melind, nor could Nori help out. ha ha. I thought Fili sitting in the cold showed guts...maybe not brains, but guts. Oh, I'm not teasing...Edmond WILL show up again, fear not. We have lots more things to happen in this story...it's far from over. My other story? You mean 'A Different Kind' of Thirst? It's probably one of the shortest ones I have EVER written. It would take you no time at all. ha ha.

 **Bookworm18: LSOD chapter 51** = Yep, got Dwalin all married off and everything. And why wouldn't he just jump right into it...he woke up, enough said. Dis would have loved to put on a big fancy wedding for him, wouldn't she? Too bad. Did you like how Fili and Kili got Dwalin back for what he did at Fili's wedding? Kili's romance? Yeah...hold that thought. ha ha.


	44. Chapter 44

.

 **Monday...it's Monday...**

 **Boy, I miss the weekends. ha ha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 44**

 **~X~**

* * *

Fili was ecstatic! He felt like he was floating on air wherever he went, his mind in the clouds and his heart filled with love. He couldn't believe his dreams were coming true at last. By the end of the week, Kara would be his wife, and he would have everything he ever wanted. Life simply couldn't be any better.

Yet, one thing…or perhaps two…were weighing on his mind. With he and Kara choosing to wed so quickly, that meant that his mother and Dwalin were forced to postpone _their_ plans to marry. They of course acted as if it was no sacrifice, both very happy over the turn of events, but still, it bothered Fili.

And then there was Thorin. It was more than obvious that he still held a torch for Olane, having never taken a wife due to the unrequited love he had for his brother's widow. It had meant a lot to Fili that Thorin had been willing to alter the law so that _he_ could take a thrall as his wife - and while that was no longer necessary, he wanted to do something in return to show his appreciation. Yet, Fili didn't know what. That is, until he was sitting alone with his brother the following day and an idea began to form in his mind.

"Kili…do you think Aunt Olane might feel about Uncle the same way he does for her?" he asked, having long suspected such, but never dared to press the issue.

"I don't know," Kili said with a thoughtful expression, setting down the sheath he had been re-lacing and turning to look at Fili. "Yet…I _have_ noticed her staring at him kind of mooney-eyed when she thinks no one is looking. So, she _might_ be interested."

"Well, how about you and I do something to help them both figure that out," Fili suggested. "What do you say, little brother? Care to play matchmaker… again?"

"Hey, it worked on you, didn't it?" he grinned, still rather proud of himself over his little trick with Bifur and Ori.

"Aye, it did," he nodded. "Yet, _this_ time we're dealing with Thorin…and we could get in a lot of trouble should it not work out. Are you still game?"

"What's he going to do? Banish us?" Kili asked with a shrug of indifference. "Mother wouldn't let him. And unless he plans on finding a new heir, or two, I'd say we're pretty safe." Here he began to rub his hands together conspiratorially. "So, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, mother was saying just this morning that she needed some more root vegetables from the cellar…correct?" Fili asked, referring to the large cave-like structure dug in the side of a mound at the far end of the village. There was housed most of the fruits and vegetables that would last through the winter, if kept at a constant cool temperature.

"Yes, and more than likely, she's gunna ask one of _us_ to go get them," Kili said with a roll of his eyes.

"So…here's my plan," Fili said, leaning in as he began to whisper to his brother, a wide grin spreading over Kili's face at what he heard.

.

.

"Uncle Thorin," Fili called, running up to the dark haired Jarl. "I need a favor."

"If it's within my ability to fulfill it…and it is something _worthy_ of my time," Thorin agreed, nodding to Fili to continue.

"Mother needs a bushel of apples and some carrots for a recipe she's making tonight and asked me to fetch them," he began. "Yet, I was just informed that Gøtar has taken ill and I'm needed to take his place on the watchtower this afternoon. Could you please go get them for her…she said she needs them right away and you know how Mother hates to be kept waiting."

"Yes…yes I do," Thorin said with a roll of his eyes. He had lived with Dis most of his life and he still feared her wrath. "I'll go now and get them, you hurry along and see to your duty."

"Thank you, Uncle," Fili smiled, racing off, a sly grin on his face.

.

.

"Aunt Olane?" Kili called, knocking on the healer's door rather urgently.

"Kili, what is it?" she questioned, opening the door quickly and scanning the area for danger. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, it seems that little Gyta was playing near the root cellar and tripped, falling down the steps. They took her inside, but she's complaining that her ankle hurts…I was sent to find you and see if you will come and check on her."

"In the root cellar?" Olane found it odd that they would take her inside there, instead of carrying her back to her own home. Yet, who was she to question things when there was a hurt child to see to. "Give me a moment to get my things, and I'll be right there."

.

.

Kili waited outside, hopping from one foot to the next anxiously, wishing she would hurry up before his uncle gathered what he needed and left the cellar. When she returned with her cloth satchel of herbs and bandages, he took hold of her hand and all but dragged her to the entrance.

"She's down there," he said, pointing to the wooden steps that lead to the slightly open door. "Better hurry."

"Kili…are you sure they took her in there?" she questioned once more, noticing that her nephew was acting very strange.

"Yep. That's where you need to go," he nodded firmly, once more gesturing towards the door.

"All right…but next I'm going to examine _you_ ," she grumbled, heading down the steps. "Check you for some head injury, or perhaps the accidental ingesting of some plant that makes you act crazy."

"Sure…whatever," Kili agreed, once more practically shoving her in front of him as he followed her down. "Here, take this with you." He reached out and handed her a candle. "Just in case it's dark in there."

"Wouldn't they have brought a candle with them if they wanted me to treat the girl?" she questioned, stepping inside. Yet before she could get an answer, she heard the door slam shut behind her, and lock, causing her to whirl around in utter confusion. "KILI? What's the meaning of this?" She balled up her fist and pounded on the door. "KILI, OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"Olane?" came a masculine voice from behind her, and spinning around again, she was able to make out the face of Thorin, a small candle in his hand their only source of light. "What are _you_ doing down here? And why did you shut the door?"

"I didn't! Your nephew did!" she grumbled, gesturing towards the door in irritation.

"Then tell him to open it," he reasoned, reaching down to pick up the sack of fruit and vegetables he had been sent down to fetch. "Dis needs these right away."

"I tried, but he won't answer me," Olane explained, stepping aside as if offering him a chance to try.

Thorin rolled his eyes, wondering what nonsense Kili was up to, and after handing Olane his candle, he loudly beat on the door, yelling for his nephew to open up…or else! When no response came, he pulled on the handle, then kicked at the door, but it didn't budge and no one came to their rescue.

"What in the name of Thór is going on here?" he demanded, now quite grumpy at being locked inside the root cellar. "Has the lad gone mad?"

"He's _your_ blood kin," the healer grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and taking a seat on a barrel. "You tell me."

"This makes no sense," he reasoned. "Fili told me to come down here to fetch Dis some supplies, and then Kili locks us in?"

"And he told me that little Gyta had fallen down and hurt her ankle and was waiting for me in here." She then waved her hand towards the rest of the room. "Do you see any child in need of my care?"

"I'm starting to smell a trap," Thorin seethed, and seeing the companion he was now locked in with…he could easily guess the reason. Those two idiot nephews of his would pay dearly for this!

"A trap…for what?" Olane questioned. "And why would you and I be the only two they involved?"

Thorin was reluctant to answer, for if Olane couldn't figure out the reason, then obviously she didn't feel the same way _he_ did, and the last thing he wanted to do was embarrass himself.

"With those two…it's hard to say," he huffed, also taking a seat next to Olane, yet at a proper distance. "I guess we must simply wait here until they see fit to let us out…and then I'll kill them both."

"Oh, Thorin," Olane laughed. "You don't mean that, and you know it."

"Don't I?" he challenged, already dreaming up a fitting punishment for putting him in such an awkward position. "I can see them playing such pranks if I was only their uncle…but I'm also their Jarl. They need to show more respect."

"But…as their uncle, you _will_ forgive them," she stated firmly, as if she already knew that was what he would do. "Still, they better have a really good explanation for all this."

The two sat in silence for a bit, neither one knowing what to say, but both feeling the tension between them. At last Thorin spoke.

"I am very pleased that Fili and Kara were able to make amends," he said.

"As am I," Olane agreed. "I know I missed out on much of their prior association, but it was more than obvious that Fili has deep feelings for Kara…and she for him. I still can't believe how the gods maneuvered things so that my Brenna was brought home to me."

"Aye, it was very unexpected, yet far from unwelcome," Thorin nodded. "And by my way of thinking, it is high time that _you_ received a blessing like this, after everything you have suffered in your life, Olane."

The healer bobbed her head, looking down at her hands as they fiddled with the straps of her bag.

"Do…do you still think of him?" Thorin suddenly asked, before he thought better of it. "Frerin, I mean?"

"Of course, just as I'm sure you and Dis do as well," she replied, still not willing to make eye contact. "He was my husband, and a very kind one at that."

"Yes, he was a fine brother as well," he admitted, a touch of pain in his tone. "Dis and I still mourn his loss, though for her it was even harder, for she was already lost in grief over Flinn's passing as well."

"It's good to see her and Dwalin now so happy together," Olane remarked, a smile coming to her lips at the thought of Dis' new relationship. "A shame that neither one spoke about their feelings until now, they wasted so much precious time." Here she let out a heavy sigh, knowing that she was quite the hypocrite for not doing that very thing herself. "Dis says that Dwalin has been kicking himself for not speaking up sooner as well. I wonder what held him back?"

"Well…I would say he feared that she might reject him," Thorin answered, speaking now for himself more than his friend. "Dis was a widow, and as such, she has the sole right to dictate her choices, and no one should pressure her one way or the other."

"True. Still, it never hurts to ask, right?" Olane was beginning to feel a flush of heat creeping up her chest and into her face, and she prayed that the low candlelight would hide this from Thorin. Why she was even talking about such things was beyond her.

"Then…you think it would be acceptable for a man to make an offer to a widow?" Thorin questioned, his heart now in his throat as he waited for her reply. "That he wouldn't be overstepping his bounds by doing so?"

"Well…I suppose it would be different for every woman, but if enough time has gone by, it wouldn't be objectionable if he simply _asked_ ," Olane supplied, suddenly frantic to know if Thorin might be making such inquiries for himself.

"Would _you_ find it objectionable if a warrior made his desire to court you known?" This was the last thing he had ever thought he would be asking when he woke up this morning, but right now, with her so close, he couldn't keep the words inside him any longer. He needed to know Olane's thoughts on the matter or he would surely die. "For Dis has mentioned several times that she would not feel you were betraying Frerin if you chose to wed again…and neither would I. I mean, if _that_ is what has been holding you back from doing so."

"You wouldn't?" This time she _did_ look up at him, her eyes shining with hope and wonder.

"No. I would not." was his brief reply, though his own expression said a lot more.

"And…you wouldn't think less of me if I chose the path Dis has taken, and found love in the arms of another?" She had come _this_ far…why not go all the way. She was either leaving the root cellar with a broken heart, or all her wishes fulfilled. Olane only prayed it would be the latter.

"That depends," Thorin said slowly. "Do you have a certain pair of arms in mind?"

Here Olane floundered, unwilling…or unable…to answer that truthfully. So, in the end, she took the cowardly way out and looked away.

"Never mind," she sighed, doing her best to ignore the searing pain in her heart. "This conversation has taken a rather… _foolish_ turn."

"Olane," Thorin stated suddenly, reaching out as he took hold of her arm, drawing her attention back to him. "Please…do not turn away. Not now…not when we are so close."

"Close? To what?" now she was confused. Yes, they were sitting rather close, but they had done so many times in the past.

"To at last being honest with each other," he explained. "I am unable to dance around the issue any longer, and I feel that you have been doing the same. It has been established that no one would think less of you if you wished to be courted by another. Yet… _I_ need to know if you have set your mind on anyone in particular. Do not brush this aside, Olane. Answer me truthfully…please."

"Thorin, I…I…" here she stopped again, her throat dry and her mind unable to think of a way to avoid making a reply. He asked for honesty, and Olane knew he deserved no less. "I…I _do_ have feelings for someone," she answered at last. "Though the match would not be prudent, nor would he want a woman who is unable to bear him children."

"Then _he_ is a fool and an idiot!" Thorin growled, instantly enraged to think that anyone would reject someone as perfect as Olane for such a selfish reason. "You are woman enough on your own, and the fact that you are unable to give him bairns is a ridiculous reason for him to reject you! Tell me his name and I will set him straight…with my fists!" Thorin was now torn, for on one hand he hated the idea of there being another man Olane had feelings for, yet, he also wanted to kill him for daring to reject her. Was it possible to wish for a man's death, as well as his non-existence, at the same time?

Yet, when Olane broke out in giggles, unable to keep her joyous laughter to herself any longer, Thorin's ire quickly morphed to hurt and confusion.

"You doubt that I would do such a thing?" he questioned. "For I would…with great pleasure, in fact. Give me the sod's name and I swear the moment I get out of here, he will be bloody and bruised." _If not dead,_ he added to himself.

"Forgive me, Thorin," Olane stated, schooling her expression as she pushed her mirth aside. It was simply too funny to imagine him fighting with himself, the mental picture having been too much for her to contain. "I did not mean to insult you or call your words into question. It is just that…well…the man I spoke of…is… _you_." There, she'd said it…the damage was done and there was no taking it back.

All the blood seemed to instantly drain from Thorin's face, and his ability to speak or even swallow was stolen from him at the sound of Olane's words. _He_ was the man? _He_ was the one she had feelings for? Or had he only heard what he wished to hear, and she had not spoken such amazing words at all?

 _"Me?"_ he clarified. " _I_ am the sod of whom you speak?"

"Well…those are your words, not mine," Olane pointed out, her own voice now cracking a bit from nerves. "But, yes… _you_." Once more she held her breath, wondering if she had made a terrible mistake telling him such things.

"And…and how long have you felt this way?" was his next question.

"A while now," she admitted. "But, please don't think you're in any way obligated to – " Here she was cut off by Thorin's next words.

"OLANE, NO!" he barked out, startling her so that she jumped at his tone. When he realized how he must have sounded, he held up his hands in a manner of surrender. "I mean…please do not even _think_ such things. I am in no way opposed to the idea! In fact, I wholeheartedly encourage it."

"You…you do?" now it was Olane's turn not to believe her ears. "You are?"

"I harbor the exact same feelings for you, Olane," he admitted. "And for far longer than you have, it would seem. I simply never thought that _you_ would look upon me in that manner…seeing as how Frerin and I were brothers."

"Hence the reason I said the match would be imprudent," she explained. "It is a very delicate situation, and some might not look favorably upon such a union."

"I don't give a damn what others might think!" Thorin snarled, though seeing that the idea caused Olane concern, he elaborated. "I have been Erebor's Jarl for over two decades, and if I have not done enough to deserve my people's support on this…then may Rán take their souls!" Here he reached out and took Olane's hands in his, pulling them to his chest. "I was prepared to alter the laws so that Fili could marry Kara…do you think I would do any less if it meant securing you for my bride as well?"

"Thorin…I…I don't know what to say," Olane gasped, not only shocked by the fact he would have done so for Fili…but that he truly wanted her for his wife. "This is more than I ever dreamed…do you truly feel this way… _about me_?"

"I have _always_ felt this way about you, Olane," he confessed, looking both guilty and embarrassed. "From the first moment Frerin introduced us, I knew that _you_ would be the only woman I could ever love. You don't know how it killed me to hide my feelings for you all these years, and yet, I would never have dared to interfere with you and my brother's happiness. And you _were_ happy, I could tell, and I never begrudged you or Frerin for this. Truly."

"I…I never knew," Olane whispered, though looking back, she could now see the obvious signs that she had missed. "Oh, Thorin…I'm so sorry for any hurt we caused you."

"No, do not say such things," he insisted, bringing her hands to his lips as he allowed himself the pleasure of kissing them. "Neither you, nor my brother, are to blame. This was all my own doing, though I could sooner touch the moon than have denied my feelings for you. I would have went to my grave silent though…yet now, to know that you might return my affections, it is like a dream come true."

"But…but what about the fact that I am unable to bear children anymore?" she questioned, this having been one of the main reasons she had never spoken of her love for Thorin. "You deserve a wife who can give you heirs."

"I _have_ heirs…two of them!" Thorin pointed out. "Well, unless I still decide to kill them for locking us in here," he added with a slight grin. "Yet, if you would agree to letting me court and marry you, I believe I might be willing to spare their lives." Here he rose and stepped in front of Olane, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a standing position, her body now flush with his. "You are all I've ever wanted, Olane. Only you. And I don't care what came before, or who's wife you were, not even that you are unable to give me children. All that matters is that _I love you_ …and I always will. Please say that you will accept me, Olane."

"Of course I will, Thorin Oakenshield, Jarl of Erebor!" she told him, tears of joy now coursing down her cheeks. "You don't know how happy you've made me this day."

"I have a pretty good idea, since it's how I'm feeling as well," he smiled. "Yet, I can think of one thing that would make this moment even better."

"And what's that?" she questioned.

"A kiss," he suggested hopefully, having dreamed a million times of doing such a thing with her. "Or perhaps two?"

Olane's smiled grew even wider as she nodded her consent, anticipating the touch of his lips just as much as he. And when he bridged the gap between them, sealing his confession of love with a kiss, she felt the world melt away, leaving only the two of them. It was magical, everything she had ever dreamed it would be, and more. And while she had feared that his touch might have reminded her of Frerin, that did _not_ appear to be the case. Yes, she had loved Frerin…adored him in fact…but Olane could see that Thorin was completely different from his brother, thus their love would be just as different as well. They might have been siblings, but they were as opposite as night and day, both in looks and temperament. While Frerin had been blond in coloring, and easy-going like a river, Thorin was dark, and steady like a mountain. And right now, at this point in her life, Olan found a bit of stability very attractive.

Thorin was completely lost in the kiss, never realizing what such an action could mean to him when his heart was involved. He had kissed many women in the past, but never had it so consumed him, turned him inside out, and left him light headed. If _this_ was what it was to love someone with their whole heart, then he never wanted to lose this feeling…ever! He could taste Olane on his tongue, her sweet scent filling his nostrils, and her warm body doing things to his own that he prayed would never cease. She was his love…his life…and very soon, hopefully his wife! And as his hands began to roam over her shapely form, he became lost in the moment, praying that it was indeed real and that he wouldn't wake up and find it was all a figment of his imagination.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ODIN?" came a voice from behind them, breaking the two from their glorious kiss. "Thorin…Olane? What's going on here?"

The two instantly parted, turning to see a very shocked and confused Dis standing in the doorway with an empty basket in her hands. And while they were happy to be freed from their confinement…they could have both honestly done with a few more minutes alone in the darkened room.

"What does it look like, Sister?" Thorin asked her, doing his best to sound like the confident Jarl he was supposed to be. "I am attempting to woo my late brother's wife." He then waited to see what her response would be…and he didn't have to wait long.

"Well, it's about bloody time!" Dis said with a joyous smile. "I thought you two would never sort out your feelings!"

"You… _you knew_?" Olane gasped, feeling as if she were the last to know any of this.

"Well, I _guessed_ ," Dis admitted. "I mean, I was certain my clod-headed brother worshiped the ground you walked upon, but I only partially suspected you felt the same way. It's nice to know that you two worked it out on your own, however, saving me from having to step in and see to it myself." She then stopped and looked around her in confusion. "But…how in the world did you two end up in here? The door was locked from the outside."

"You have your two sons to blame for that!" Thorin groused. "I believe they trapped us in here with the hopes that we would get to talking…and well, come to realize our feelings."

"And I see it worked!" Dis grinned, very proud of her two lads. Who knew they were such romantics?

"Yes, but don't go telling _them_ that," Thorin huffed. "If they believe they were responsible for us getting together, there will be no living with them and their inflated egos!"

"A small price to pay for our happiness, don't you think, Thorin?" Olane asked, snuggling into his embrace once again as she laid her head against his chest.

"You are very right," he agreed, wrapping his arms around her, loving the feel of her. "Still…how about we have a bit of fun with them first?" Thorin suggested, a wide and wicked smile spreading across his face.

* * *

 **Well, AT LAST...Thorin and Olane have figured things out. With a bit of help from our two Cupids. ha ha. Oh great, now I'm picturing Kili in a diaper with wings and a bow and arrow...and Fili is pointing and laughing at him. ha ha.**

 **And oh great...now Thorin is going to get even with them for locking him and Olane in the root cellar...even if it did work out to both their benefit.**

 **My advice...Run, Fili...Run, Kili...RUN!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **darkone7142:** Nope, no one is more happy than Fili...well, maybe Thorin right now. ha ha. And I know you have an account, but sometimes people forget how to log on to it, and I didn't want you to think I was not responding to you. I sent my reply to your account last time...did you get it? Let me know which way is best for you. Thanks!

 **Mimzii:** Thanks for following my story. I hope you are enjoying it.

 **abc:** Kili's plan actually didn't backfire THIS time...wow! Dis is the wedding planner extraordinaire, right? And if she can pull Kili's together in one day, I think she can handle Fili's in a week. A weapon of some sort was a popular choice for gifts, so you are not out in left field or anything with your suggestion. And yes, she does need to learn to defend herself. Right? Wish I could reward you with a snippet card, but the FF site won't let me PM Guests. But Thanks!

 **Bookworm18:** Yes, Kili TRIED to help, and at least he didn't make things worse...this time. ha ha. I agree, I don't think Fili wants to spend every night next to Kili's room with those really thin walls. ha ha. Sir Hunwald? Ha ha, yes, find him, bring him to Erebor and wrap him up with a ribbon...both Hunwald and Fili would just 'love' that. ha ha. Several others have suggested a puppy, a kitten, or a horse...and even a raven, but I'm not sure there's enough time to get any of those things before the wedding, sorry. You know, I PURPOSEFULLY avoided making Gandalf the 'marriage man' since that is what the writer of "Capture the Queen" did in her story, and I didn't want to copy her. So far, there has not been a character I feel could be a 'Gandalf' or a 'Bilbo' so they might not even show up in this story. Sorry. And I only meant that "A Different Kind of Thirst" the the SHORTEST story I have written over here...not saying you need to go read it now, ha ha. I kind of see this one going to around 60 to 70 chapters...which my husband says means 80 in 'my language'. ha ha. Thanks.


	45. Chapter 45

.

 **I'm a little behind in my responding to reviews...but I promise to get to them soon. I thought it more important to concentrate on getting this chapter ready first...then answering all your lovely reviews second. That way I can savor them and not have to rush! ha ha. Thanks.**

 **Now...how will Thorin 'punish' the lads?**

.

 **Chapter 45**

 **~X~**

* * *

Fili and Kili had both been sitting by the fire, glancing at the door nervously ever since their mother had announced that she was heading to the root cellar. They knew she would find Thorin and Olane locked inside, and they now dreaded the moment that their uncle would walk through the door, and more than likely skin them both alive.

"I really hope this worked," Kili whispered to his equally concerned brother.

"If not, we might need a quick escape," the older sibling stated, eyeing the backdoor thoughtfully.

"Should we warn our women that we might be living on the run from now on?" Kili asked, only half joking.

"That's assuming Thorin won't just kill us on the spot," Fili pointed out.

Yet, before they could speculate on their fates any longer, the front door was thrown open so hard that it slammed against the wall, causing both Fili and Kili to jump in their seats. When they saw Thorin standing in the doorway, they leapt to their feet, not sure if it was out of respect, or in preparation to flee.

"FILI! KILI!" Thorin bellowed, stepping over the threshold and marching towards them, his face twisted in a look of rage. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF VALHALLA WERE YOU TWO THINKING?"

"Uuuhhh," was all either one could think to say, choosing not to run, yet unable to stop themselves from taking a cautionary step back.

"Locking me and Olane in the root cellar was both childish and irresponsible!" he continued, staring both of his nephews down. "I have no idea what caused you to think this was a good idea, or even remotely funny!"

"We…we were hoping it would give you two an opportunity to talk," came Fili's rather lame sounding excuse.

"TALK?" Thorin barked out again. "We could just as easily have talked in her home, or here in mine! Do you two lame-brains think that speaking is only possible in a dark room with the door bared in order to keep us in?"

"No…of course not…" Kili stammered, now seriously regretting having played a part in all this.

"I told your mother you two were half-wits!" Thorin accused, pointing at each of his nephews in turn. "That neither of you possessed the brains or skill to follow after me as Jarl. And worst of all, you were stupid enough to think that Olane and I could ever truly be in love with each other!" Here, he stopped, his face suddenly morphing into a wide and rather goofy looking grin. "And I've never been so wrong in all my life." With that, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his two stunned nephews, giving them a warm embrace. "Thank you…thank you both."

"Ummm… _what_?" Fili asked, now too confused to form a complete sentence.

"I don't understand, Uncle," Kili added, having expected a beating, not a hug.

"You two were absolutely right," came the amused voice of Olane from the doorway. Thorin stepped back, placing a hand on either of the confused men's shoulder as the healer came to stand beside him. "Locking us in a room and forcing us to talk about our feelings for one another was exactly what we needed."

"Then…then it actually worked?" Fili asked, his lips turning up into a grin. "You two are at last together?"

"That they are!" Dis stated, now stepping inside as well. "And they have you both to thank for it. Although, if your plan had failed, I would probably be helping you two pack your bags so you could get out of Erebor right about now," their mother laughed, shaking her head at her sons in exasperation. "Why everything has to be an elaborate ordeal with you men is beyond me. Still…I suppose it worked, so all's well that ends well."

"Well, Kili and I are both happy for you…honestly," Fili told his uncle, slapping him on the back. "I know what it feels like to attempt to deny your feelings, and I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy, let alone two of my most favorite people in the world." Here he stepped over and gave Olane a warm hug.

"Thank you, Fili," the healer smiled. "We just hope that the rest of Erebor will be as supportive as you are."

"And why wouldn't they be?" Kili questioned. "Who wouldn't be happy to see the two of you together?"

"Exactly!" Dis agreed firmly. "This calls for a celebration! Fili…Kili…go find Tauriel and Kara, and swing by Dwalin's on your way. I'll gather some mugs and open up a new keg of ale! Now hurry!"

Thus, the two brothers headed off in search of their women, as well as Dwalin, while Dis scooted behind the partition to fetch the mugs and ale, leaving Thorin and Olane alone once again.

"Are you sure about this, my love?" Thorin questioned, needing to be reassured once again.

"Completely," she grinned, slipping her arms around his torso and leaning her head against his chest. "I couldn't be happier."

"And I will make it official as soon as I can," Thorin promised. "Yet, it would appear we are third in line when it comes to weddings."

"Yes, your sister and Dwalin have been waiting since Kili's wedding, and I wouldn't dream of postponing Fili and Kara's. They deserve to be wed as soon as possible."

"As do we!" Thorin huffed, thinking of how long _he'd_ been waiting for such a moment himself. "Yet, you are correct, a few more weeks won't kill us." He then gave a low groan of frustration. "However, if you keep holding me like this, it might become extremely _uncomfortable_ at the very least."

"Would you prefer I refrain from touching you at all?" she giggled.

"NO!" he barked out, quickly encasing her in his own embrace before she could pull away. "Never do that, woman. Then I would die for sure!"

Just then Fili and Kili returned, with a smiling Dwalin and two ecstatic women with them. Each one was excited over the news and couldn't wait to congratulate the new couple.

 _"You and Thorin?_ I never even suspected!" Kara stated with a surprised shake of her head, though she was quick to engulf her aunt in an excited hug. Granted, she had only known Olane for several weeks, but in all that time, Kara had never guessed that her aunt was harboring a secret love for the fierce Jarl. "I guess I was so wrapped up on my own worries and concerns, that I never noticed!"

"Well, we've both apparently had years of practice at hiding our feelings…even from each other," Olane said, looking up at Thorin with a touch of regret. "But now it's all out in the open."

"Thanks to us," Kili stated proudly, lifting one of the mugs of ale off the tray that Dis had just brought in, holding it up in a salute. "To Uncle Thorin, and Aunt Olane…may they both be blessed by the gods from here on out."

"Here, here!" everyone answered, also accepting mugs and taking a congratulatory drink.

"You know, that sounds rather funny," Kara whispered to Fili as everyone continued talking and laughing. "That your aunt and your uncle are going to be married."

"No more odd sounding than when Olane calls us her _niece_ and _nephew_ …which we are, just not related to each other by blood," he pointed out.

"True," Kara laughed. "But I suppose, when Thorin and Olane marry, they will _still_ be your aunt and uncle, just in a different way. Making me Olane's niece twice over, one by blood and once my marriage."

"Exactly, no sense in letting new people in when we can just keep it all in the family," Fili chuckled, watching Kara scrunch up her nose at the sound of that. "You know what I mean."

"Yes, thankfully I do," she smiled. "And I couldn't be happier for both of them."

"Me either," Fili told her, wrapping his free hand around her waist and pulling her close, placing a warm kiss on her cheek.

The rest of the evening was spent in joyous celebration, for it would appear that the Durin curse, as Fili often referred to it, had at last been broken. There was much talk about living arrangements, and since no one wanted anyone to move out, it was decided that they would simply add on to the longhouse…making it even longer! The wall between Thorin and Dis' rooms would be taken down, making a much bigger area for the Jarl and his new wife, while they would do the same to Fili and Kili's wall, with their two rooms becoming a larger suite for Dis and Dwalin. A new section would then be added on to each end of the longhouse, creating a separate space for Fili and Kara, as well as Kili and Tauriel. That way, when children began to appear, they would have ample space for a growing family. With all that settled, their only concern was getting everyone married off, starting with Fili and Kara.

.

.

Thus, as the days practically flew by, all the preparations were made for a spectacular wedding. Many hands were needed to set up and decorate the small dais that would be used for the outdoor wedding. Ilin was working day and night getting the feast prepared, and every family member was assisting the bride and groom in getting ready for their big day.

"I wish I had a sword from your true father that you could present to your husband on your wedding day," Olane lamented on the night before the marriage. "Yet, I fear that I was unable to save much of value after the devastation at Moria, most everything having been taken or burned. Still…I do have this." Here she unwrapped a blade from a piece of cloth, pulling it from its sheath to show to Kara. "It once belonged to _my_ ancestors, and in turn your mother's. It was the one I gave to Frerin on _our_ wedding day." She ran her hand over it in a loving fashion, her mind lost in thought. "I would have gifted it to our own child…had it lived. But it would please me greatly if you would accept it now to present to Fili."

"Oh, thank you, Aunt Olane," Kara whispered, taking the blade reverently. "It would be an honor to do so, and it means so much to me that you would offer it."

"You are as dear to me as my own child, Kara," the misty-eyed healer said, reaching up and touching her cheek fondly. "I only wish Astra and Leif could be here to see this day. They would have been so proud of you, and supported your choice in husbands wholeheartedly."

"I do love him," Kara admitted, blushing a little at the admission. "I tried my hardest not to, and for the longest time I wanted to hate him. But I couldn't. Maybe it was the Viking in me, knowing that we were meant to be together, or perhaps something else…but I wouldn't want it any other way now."

"Fili told me that you were almost married off to another…the current king of Wessex," Olane informed her. "I think Odin himself maneuvered things so that Fili found you before that could take place. You belong here, Kara. You belong amongst your own people."

"Yet, I can't help being conflicted over certain things," she admitted. "I might be Viking by blood, but in my heart, I still feel Saxon. I can't simply abandon the way I was raised, and I don't think I will ever get used to all the sacrifices and blood!" Here the two women laughed, this having broken the somberness of the conversation. "But I can tell you that I will try to be a good Viking wife to Fili, and attempt to assimilate more of _our_ people's customs and traditions into my way of thinking."

"No one expects anything less from you, my dear," Olane smiled patting her hand gently. "Now, how about you and I put the finishing touches on your wedding crown and then you get some sleep. It will be a very long and exciting day tomorrow, and you will need all the rest you can get."

"I…I was hoping to talk to you about that," Kara stammered, her voice taking on a nervous hint. "I know what to expect, between a man and a woman, for my mother made sure I understood all that. But…but I'm not sure if there's anything I need to know before marrying Fili…with him being a Viking and all. Is there anything expected of me, anything I should know about?"

"No, Kara, there's nothing you need to know other than the fact that he loves you very much and will do everything in his power to make you happy," Olane smiled. "I believe the two of you will do just fine tomorrow night, you have nothing to worry about. And Fili has already asked if the two of you could stay here in my home on your wedding night, since according to him, the walls are very thin and he did not wish to share your evening with anyone."

"Oh, he did?" Kara laughed, recalling how much of Kili and Tauriel's wedding night _they_ had overheard. "But where will you stay?"

"With Dis," Olane answered. "It's been a long time since we've spent some private time together, and with both of us getting married soon as well, this might be our last opportunity. You two just enjoy your time alone, and don't worry about anything, or anyone, else." She then reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a lovely silver ring, handing it to Kara for inspection. "Bifur finished Fili's ring just this morning, and I think he did a wonderful job, don't you think? Now you are all set, you have everything you need to get married tomorrow."

"Thank you, Aunt Olane…truly, you have done so much for me that I will never be able to repay you," Kara said, throwing her arms around her in appreciation.

"And I would never expect you to," Olane smiled. "Now, do you want the blue snow flowers in your wedding crown…or white hill flowers?"

"How about both!" Kara laughed, causing the two women to spend the rest of the evening having a wonderful time, working, talking, and making plans.

.

.

"Do you have everything?" Thorin asked Fili the following morning, not wanting anything to be left to chance. "Your father's sword…the rings…your morning gifts picked out?"

"Yes, Uncle, I have everything ready," Fili assured him.

"And you've already settled with Olane over the bride price and received Kara's dowry?" he persisted.

"You _know_ I have…you were there to witness the exchange!" Fili laughed. "Who's more nervous here, you or me?"

"I simply do not want anything to go wrong," Thorin huffed, having worried this day might never come for his eldest nephew. They had so many obstacles to overcome, and he wanted to make sure that nothing stood in their way now. "Then, if you are ready, what say we get you down to the bath house and let you wash away your bachelorhood, once and for all."

"Sounds good to me," Kili smiled, slapping his brother on the back. "I've been working up some really good advice for you, Brother. And since _I'm_ the only one married…I think you should pay close attention to what I have to say."

 _"Uncle?"_ Fili whined, looking at Thorin with pleading eyes. "Please make him stop."

"It's tradition that you receive advice this day, Fili…and even if it comes from your foolish little brother, you must hear it," Thorin sighed, wondering if he would be able to sit through it as well. He then turned to Kili and pointed a warning finger at him. "Just keep it short…and don't go into too many details. We all need to be able to look the both of you in the eye over the dinner table. Understood?"

"Yes, Uncle," Kili said with a roll of his eyes. "Understood."

.

.

As it was, the four men - for they were soon joined by Dwalin - thoroughly enjoyed their time in the baths, talking, joking, and filling Fili's head with a myriad of ideas and advice. All in all, it was a very relaxing time for the soon to be husband, one he would remember fondly.

Next it was Kara's turn to cleanse herself, 'washing away' her maiden status, and preparing her for the ceremony that would soon follow. To help her with this, was Olane, Dis, Tauriel and Melind, the four women taking their duties seriously, attending to all of Kara's needs. While they washed her hair, rubbed scented oils into her skin, and basically pampered the bride-to-be, they also instructed her on many things. Including the responsibilities of a wife, advice on the best ways of living with a man, and the like. Thankfully, Kara already knew most of what she was being told, but there were a few things that caused her to turn a rosy red, and it had nothing to do with the warm water she was sitting in.

.

.

When all that was done, they returned to Olane's home, where Kara finished dressing, wrapping a cloth belt around her waist, and having her aunt place the straw and flower bridal-crown upon her head.

"There… _now_ you look like a bride," Olane said with a proud smile. "And never have you more resembled your mother than you do right now." She then turned and retrieved a small box from the shelf, presenting it to Kara. "I want you to have _something_ to remember them by, on this of all days."

"What is it?" Kara questioned, taking the box and lifting the lid slowly. Inside there was a small medal shaped pendant, hung on a corded string.

"It is the symbol of Thor's hammer, and it was a gift given to your mother by your father as a morning gift," Olane explained. "It was her favorite, and it was one of the very few things I was able to retrieve that belonged to them. I have treasured it greatly over the years, but it would please me greatly if you would wear it beside the pendant that was given to you by your foster parents as well."

"I would _love_ that," Kara assured her, tears springing to her eyes. It hurt to know that they had both died before seeing her grown and so very happy. But wearing this made her feel closer to them somehow. So, handing it to Dis, she let her future mother-in-law tie it around her neck. "Now I feel ready to get married."

"Well, then it's a good thing it's almost time," Tauriel smiled, reaching over and handing Olane the ceremonial blade Kara would be giving to Fili during the wedding. "I will go on ahead and let them know you're coming." She stepped closer to Kara and gave her a quick hug. "You look beautiful. And don't be nervous." Then she was out the door and gone, eager to get things started.

.

.

Fili and Kili stood side by side at the foot of the dais, the goði already waiting in his place near the back of the platform. And while he was showing no outward signs of it, Fili could tell that the holy man was not happy that the groom had ordered no sacrifice to take place during the ceremony. Instead, the pig had already been killed and butchered earlier, and its blood saved in a bowl that sat on a pedestal to the goði's right. Knowing just how much his tender-hearted bride hated such things, Fili had purposefully altered the tradition to spare her feelings.

"Looks like most of the village turned out to witness your big day, Brother," Kili stated, a wide smile on his face. "I would say they approve."

"Why wouldn't they?" he challenged. "Kara had made a name for herself long before anyone learned she was of Viking blood. Our people have fully accepted her as one of their own, as it should be."

"How do you think everyone will react to the surprise you have planned at the end?" Kili whispered, keeping his voice low.

"Hard to say," Fili responded. "But I'm going to do it anyway."

"I'll be right here to back you up, too," the younger brother assured him. "Well, maybe not _right_ behind you, I'll actually be standing at a safe distance, but I'll still be there, and my support is absolute."

"Good" Fili said with a roll of his eyes at Kili jest. "I might very well need it." He had talked it over at great length with Kara, and they both wholeheartedly agreed…now he only hoped everyone else would as well. Especially Thorin.

It wasn't long before Tauriel came hurrying into the clearing, telling everyone that the bride was on her way. At this, all the guests and participants took their places; Fili on the dais before the goði, with Kili off to the side, holding the sword he was to give to Kara. The crowd parted as the bride and her aunt approached, with Fili's breath catching in his throat at the sight of his beautiful little raven. Olane assisted Kara onto the platform, placing the hand of her niece within Fili's, before stepping down and taking her position opposite of Kili.

"You look…" here the overcome groom had to stop, unable to formulate the right words to describe her. "You look…like everything I ever imagined, and more."

"I love you too, Fili," Kara smiled, giving his hand a little squeeze, as they both turned and gave their attention to the goði.

"We call upon the goddess Freyja, seeking her approval and blessing over this union," the goði began in a loud voice, holding his arms up towards the sky. "We beseech you to evoke your powers over love and fertility, uniting this couple in the bonds of marriage." And while this was the point when he would normally make the sacrifice, instead he simply turned and picked up the bowl, holding it up to the sky as he spoke his next words. "We offer up the life blood of one of your sacred animals, petitioning that you hear us on this day." At this, the old man poured the blood from the bowl onto the ground behind him.

Kara had been both shocked and relieved that no animal had been killed right in front of her, and looked over at Fili with eyes full of gratitude and love.

"I can't have my bride sick to her stomach on our wedding day, now can I?" he asked, leaning in so that only she could hear his words.

The goði cleared his throat, looking at the couple a bit sternly, as if reminding them that it was their turn to act. Thus, Fili turned, reaching out his hand to accept the sword from Kili, who had been holding it for his brother. He then laid it in Kara's upturned palms.

"This is the sword of my father, Flinn, who bore it with strength and pride while he lived," he said, his voice catching just a bit at the mention of his sire. "I give it to you to keep in trust for our children, to be passed down to our son so that he might present it to his own wife one day. Do you accept it?"

"I do," Kara nodded, reaching down and attaching it to the sash she wore around her waist. It was then her turn to request the sword that Olane carried, holding it out to Fili, doing so just as he had done for her. "This sword once belonged to my grandfather, who passed it down to my Aunt Olane. It is with her blessing that I do give it to you as a symbol of my faith in your abilities to guard and protect me, as well as our future children. Do you accept it?"

"I do," Fili answered, deeply moved by the fact that his aunt had gifted her niece with such a sentimental weapon…it truly meant a lot. Thus, with a wide smile on his face, Fili attached the blade to his own belt.

"Now, the rings," the goði said, gesturing for Olane and Kili to step forward, accepting the two little circlets they produced. A blessing was then said over them, whereupon he gave them to Fili and Kara. "These bands symbolize not only the sacred arm-rings upon which all oaths are sworn, but they also stand for the strength of the unbroken circle, just as the vows you speak today should remain unbroken as well."

Fili couldn't describe the feeling of utter relief he felt when he slipped the ring on Kara's finger, for at one time he felt this moment would never come. The simple gold band meant she would be his wife, the mother of his children, and _his_ to love and protect for all time. And Fili couldn't wait.

Next, Kara did the same, gifting her soon to be husband with a small silver band, loving the way it shown on his hand, the very one she wanted to hold for the rest of her life. Yet, instead of the two holding up their hands, palm to palm, and having them touch, Fili brought hers to his lips and kissed the ring reverently. Kara was just about in tears by this point, doing her best to hold it together, but his tender actions were making it very difficult.

"Now place your hands upon the sacred hammer of Thor and answer this solemn question." The goði stated, stepping forward, a wooden representation of the god of Thunder's weapon in his hand. "Do you, Fili, heir to Jarl Thorin, swear before Odin, Frejya, and Thor, that you wish to marry this woman?"

"I do swear before the gods," he responded without hesitation.

"And you, Kara, born as Brenna, the daughter of Astra and Leif, do you also swear before Odin, Frejya, and Thor, that you wish to marry this man?" he questioned.

"I do," she answered, still not quite ready to mentally, or verbally, accept the existence of the gods worshiped by the Vikings. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice or care about the shortened version of her response.

"Then I say to all gathered here that they are man and wife." At this point the crowd began to cheer, yet the goði held up his hand for silence. "I was asked to add one final thing into the ceremony, a tradition brought from the bride's former lands." Here he gestured towards Fili and Kara. "You may now take this moment to give your new wife her first kiss…the first of many I can only assume."

"I thought he'd never get to that part," Fili grinned, leaning in and capturing Kara's lips as the onlookers went wild, clapping and cheering the two lovers on. When they at last parted, Fili stepped forward, holding Kara's hand in one of his, and raised the other to get the guest's attention. "I know this might be a bit unexpected, and I truly hope I'm not putting anyone on the spot…but my wife and I would like to ask my mother, Dis, and my uncle, Thorin, if they would care to share this day with us." Here he looked directly at Dis, Dwalin, Thorin and Olane. "The guests are all assembled, the feast is already prepared, and if you would care to make use of the goði, he is more than willing to marry the both of you with your prospective mates as well. What do you say?"

The two couples turned to stare at each other, all four of them having silent conversations with their loves over the idea. Fili knew he had managed to convince them when both Dis and Olane broke out in identical smiles, apparently just as eager over the idea as Dwalin and Thorin. Yet after a moment, Dis' countenance fell, reality setting in.

"We do not have rings…or bridal crowns," Dis pointed out disappointedly.

"Ahh, but you do," Fili countered, signaling for Kili and Tauriel to step forward. In the tall red-head's hand was the crown she herself had worn at her own wedding not long ago, with new flowers placed among the woven straw. Kili produced two sets of rings, two silver and two gold, assuring them that they were forged to fit perfectly.

"And it would please me greatly if you would wear _my_ crown, my dearest Aunt," Kara stated, stepping down off the platform and removing her head piece, handing it to Olane.

"What about the swords?" Thorin asked, not wanting his bride to feel deprived in any way.

"Now, _that_ took a bit of planning," Kili laughed, signaling for Balin and Gloin to step forward. "But we were able to provide those as well."

"This is our father's sword, Brother," the white haired advisor told Dwalin, holding up an ancient looking blade in his left hand. "While this one," here he held his right hand out to Dis. "This one belonged to Thráin."

"And this was once carried by Thrór, your grandfather," Gloin told Thorin, presenting him with a sheathed sword. "While this one…well, it might not have been from _your_ family line, Olane, but it once belonged to Frerin. And I think _he_ would be honored if you would use it on this day."

"I believe he would be as well," the healer smiled, nodding her head in acceptance. "He loved Thorin very much. Even, dare I say, idolizing his older brother. I do think he would approve of us marrying this day."

"Then…if no one has any other reason you can't be married, will you accept our offer and share our wedding day?" Fili asked hopefully.

"Aye, nephew," Thorin nodded, his face breaking out in a wide grin. "That we will."

"And us as well," Dis spoke up, taking hold of Dwalin's hand and pulling him forward.

"Then please join me on the platform," the goði said, gesturing for them to approach.

So, with all their loved ones looking on, some with tears in their eyes, Dis and Dwalin were wed, as were Thorin and Olane. And _this_ time, when the goði pronounced all four to be married, the cheering was almost deafening.

* * *

 **And THAT'S how a triple wedding is done in Erebor! ha ha.**

 **I hope you liked Thorin's joke on the boys - and how he said he had never been so wrong. Had to get that line in from the Hobbit. It just seemed to fit there perfectly.**

 **So, Kara got a memento from her parents to wear for her wedding after all. How nice.**

 **And NO bloody sacrifice this time! Well, at least not in front of her. ha ha.**

 **Well, now that everyone is married, now comes the reception and wedding nights. Wonder how THAT will go. Betcha the longhouse, Dwalin's house, and Olane's house - since Fili and Kara will be staying there for PRIVACY - will be rocking tonight. ha ha.**

 **See you Friday for the festivities.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Bookworm18:** Well wait no more...it just happened. ha ha. THREE of them in fact. ha ha. Kili is a doll, and we love his silly ways. Everyone will be tickled by the idea, trust me. And as for more story...oh yes, we have several more 'fish' to fry before the end of this tale...trust me! Thanks.

 **abc:** Oh yes, everyone is happy and now that they are all married they will celebrate...for the rest of their lives (however long or short that might be). Normally a Viking wedding has three days of celebration, feasts each night, drinking, etc, but it's winter so I can't see them wasting precious food on too much partying. So I gave everyone one night and that's all they get. I know, I'm stingy. Hope you enjoyed the wedding...now on to the reception!


	46. Chapter 46

.

 **PARTY TIME!**

.

 **Chapter 46**

 **~X~**

* * *

When the cheers at last died down, and the bride-running was announced, there was a bit of confusion over how this was going to be handled. Usually it was between the groom and the man who stood up for him…but now with three grooms and several others who fulfilled those roles, no one knew who to place bets on.

"I'm too old to be running in a race," Balin stated, staunchly refusing to participate.

"And I only procured the swords, thus I do not think I should be required to run, _or_ serve the mead," Gloin informed them, holding up his hands in a sign of protest.

"Then, it would appear that Kili will be racing against all three of us," Fili suggested, giving his brother a playful nudge.

"That's fine by me," the younger man laughed. "I have no doubt that I'll beat you all, hands down."

"You think so, do you, lad?" Dwalin snickered.

"I suppose we will just have to wait and see," Thorin added, the two older men exchanging conspiratorial looks.

"Then, if you four are ready," Balin asked, raising his hand in the air as everyone waited anxiously for this entertaining part of the ceremony. "GO!"

At this, they were off, all four running at top speed, heading up the streets and shoving each other out of the way in an effort to get ahead. The moment they were out of sight, all the spectators began to follow, eager to see who had won.

"Who do you think will be the one left serving the mead?" Kara asked Dis, completely unsure of how this would turn out.

"Hard to say," she shrugged. "Kili is a very fast runner…though one would hope he would hold back and let the grooms arrive first."

"I don't know," Tauriel said with a worried look on her face. "Last night, he told me he was not going to just _allow_ anyone beat him…they would have to do so fair and square."

"I guess we'll have to wait to find out when we get there," Olane said with a shrug, the four women linking arms as they led the procession towards where the celebration was to be held.

.

.

Yet, when they made it as far as the square, the crowd was brought to a halt by what they saw. For there, tied to the pole in the center was Kili, bound and gagged, and struggling to get free. When everyone was at last pulled from their shock, the laughter rang out loud and clear, all present knowing just what had happened.

"KILI!" Tauriel called, racing forward while trying desperately not to let her humor over the situation show. "Let me help you." Making quick work of the gag and ropes, her husband was soon free, but spitting mad!

"Those low down, good for nothing sods!" he fumed, storming off in a huff towards the meeting house, followed closely behind by everyone else. When the celebration hall came into view, there was Fili, Dwalin, and Thorin, each resting lazily on a bench outside the door. When they caught sight of Kili, they all broke into wide grins.

"What took you so long, little brother?" Fili called in a teasing voice.

"WHAT TOOK ME SO LONG?" Kili fumed. "Don't you mean _how did I get loose_?"

"Well, that too," Thorin nodded thoughtfully. "Did you require help, or were you able to worm free yourself?"

"Either way, looks as if _you'll_ be serving the mead this night, Kili," Dwalin chuckled.

"YOU ALL CHEATED!" the dark-haired warrior claimed, throwing up his hands in frustration.

"All's fair in the bride-running, lad," Thorin reminded him. "Only difference was, you had _three_ grooms against you, not just one. Now, swallow that stick in your craw and come help us celebrate."

"Yeah, Kili," Fili agreed, stepping forward and throwing his arm over his baby brother's shoulders. "After all, I let _you_ win when it was _your_ wedding. Can't fault us for making sure we were not parted from our wives all night serving drinks, can you?"

"Well… _I could_ ," Kili mumbled, though in another moment he had managed to shake off his anger and was laughing about the whole thing as well. "Oh, fine…I concede. I'll serve the mead for all of you cheats."

"Right good of you, lad," Dwalin smiled, walking over and taking Dis' hand in his and bringing it to his lips. "Now, shall we all be heading inside? I, for one, am starved."

"Aye, take your bride inside, Fili," Thorin instructed, also coming to Olane's side. "You were married first, so it's only fair."

"As if any of _you_ would know the meaning of fair," Kili grumbled quietly, though everyone standing nearby heard him loud and clear.

"Don't mind if I do," Fili grinned, ignoring his brother's scathing comment. He then reached out and took hold of Kara's hand, escorting her to the door as he assisted her over the threshold. Once inside, they were followed by Thorin and Olane, then Dwalin and Dis, with the rest of the guests pouring in after them.

.

.

Fili was the only one required to stab his blade into the support pole, since this tradition was to judge the number of children the couple would be having. And with Dis already past her child bearing years, and Olane unable to have any due to her injury from long ago, the two couples respectfully bowed out from participating. However, everyone had roared with laughter when Fili's sword had gone in so deep, that it became stuck, requiring the Jarl's heir to leave it there for the time being. Needless to say, Kara had turned bright red at the implications.

Kara was also the only one required to sit with Thor's hammer on her lap, something that caused her to roll her eyes, not putting any stock in such superstitions. Yet, if it made Fili happy, she decided it was a small price to pay. Kili did indeed serve the honeyed mead, making sure that the three newlywed couples were taken care of first, before making his way around the room…multiple times. It was a wonderful party, filled with much joy and laughter, yet no one seemed as happy as the three warriors who at last had the women they had always dreamed of.

By the time the flytings began, most of the guests were on their way to being fall down drunk, proving that Kili was doing a fine job. Kara couldn't believe some of the things that were said about all three men that night, many of the scandalous jests and tales making her eyes grow wide and her face turn red. Yet, Dis and Olane, having been raised around such traditions, only cheered them on, even adding in a jab or two themselves. Kara wondered if she would _ever_ truly get used to the Viking's way of life. Yet, as she looked over at her laughing husband, she knew she would have to, for like it or not…she was definitely a Viking now. Both by blood, and marriage.

And Kara couldn't have been happier about it.

.

.

The rest of the evening was filled with eating, more drinking, and lots of dancing. Even little Gimli had asked Fili's permission to dance with Kara, though this time, the groom had limited the eager lad to only one turn around the room…and no more.

"Congratulations, Fili," Nori said, his words a bit slurred due to his inebriated state. "So, when do you plan on putting a babe in your wife's belly? My upcoming bairn will need a strong playmate." Here he reached over and patted Hertha's growing stomach proudly.

"It can't come soon enough for me," Fili grinned, watching as Kara circled the room hand in hand with Gimli. "But you do know that half the fun is in trying."

"Aye, that I do know," Nori stated, waggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"I'm standing right here, you know," Hertha huffed, crossing her arms over her swollen chest.

"And looking more lovely than a sorry clod like me deserves," Nori was quick to assure her, her hurt feelings instantly placated. Looking back at Fili, the drunk man continued to speak. "So, I hear that my little brother had you worried for a bit, thinking that he was after your woman."

"Yes, it is true," Fili nodded, still not completely over the feelings of jealousy that night had invoked. "Good thing it was all in jest, otherwise your family might have been reduced in number, if you take my meaning."

"Naaaah," Nori scoffed, slapping Fili on the back. "My little brother would never have been fool enough to cross _you_. It was Kili that put him up to it, same as he did with Bifur."

"That's good, since I would've hated to leave Erebor without a decent blacksmith as well." Fili had still not spoken to Bifur about the part he played that night, and he found he was a little hesitant to do so. Since he feared that the silent smithy might not have been out in front of Kara's house that night simply at the behest of Kili. Fili knew that Bifur had taken a shine to his new wife…he only hoped it wasn't in a romantic way, or there _would_ be blood!

"Don't you go fretting over Bifur," Nori laughed, apparently reading Fili's murderous thoughts. "Just take a look over there." Here he pointed to a table in the corner, where the man in question sat in rapt attention as a lovely lass talked his ear off. And from the way she kept touching his hand, as well as his leg under the table, one could tell that things were quickly heading in an intimate direction.

"Well…I'll be damned!" Fili smiled, more pleased about this turn of events than he should have been. "Well, good for him! It's been a long time since Bifur's family died, he deserves to find love again."

"Why do you sound so shocked, we ladies appreciate a man who actually _listens_ to when we speak," Hertha laughed. "Something _you_ could take a lesson on yourself, you old windbag," she teased, taking hold of Nori's arm in a loving manner. "Now, come dance with me, for soon I'll be too fat to do more than waddle, and I want to have fun while I can."

"Yes, my love," Nori agreed, waving at Fili as the two went tripping off to join the riotous dancers.

"Need a refill?" Kili asked, having been making his rounds for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Sure, fill her up," Fili smiled, holding out his mug. "And I'll give little Gimli until this one's empty before I step in and retrieve my wife."

"Can't blame the kid though," Kili chuckled. "After all, strong, brave women are highly valued by our kind, and with her saving his life…I'd say the lad is smitten."

"Oh, sure, it's cute now, but he better not continue to monopolize Kara at every party or he and I will have words," the blond groom huffed. Just then the music ended, but before Fili could even set his mug down, Melind took hold of Kara and pulled her away, thus foiling his attempts to gain his wife's attention. "Great, at this rate I'll never get to dance with my bride!"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't talk long," came Bofur's voice as the hatted Viking approached from behind. "I'm just as unwilling to part with Melind as you are with Kara. But my wife has some very fine news to share and she just couldn't wait a moment longer."

"Oh, and what news is that?" Fili questioned, watching as Kara's face lit up with joy over whatever her friend was telling her, throwing her arms around the blond lass and hugging her tightly.

"That we're expecting a little one!" Bofur revealed, his own face alight with joy. "Just found out for sure this morning."

"A baby?" both Fili and Kili asked in unison, their own lips curing into a wide grin.

"You two work fast!" Fili laughed, slapping Bofur on the back. "You've barely been married for a month!"

"Well, what can I say," the proud man said with a shrug. "We've spent a lot of time trying to make one, that's for sure."

"Well, congratulations!" Kili offered, very pleased for his friend. "We'll have to take you out drinking next week to celebrate." He then looked down at the pitcher in his hand. "Or, I could just set you up here and now." And reaching out he refilled Bofur's mug to the brim, much to the hatted Viking's pleasure.

"I also wanted to say thank you, to both you and Kara," Bofur continued, after taking a big swig of mead.

"Oh, what for?" Fili questioned.

"For what you two did for my cousin, Bifur," he answered. "Bomber and I never thought he would want to attach himself to a woman again after he lost his wife and child that way. But I think Kara's kindness and the love you two found, convinced him to give it another try. I noticed he's been spending quite a bit of time with Oda the past few days, and from the way their acting, I wouldn't be surprised if I saw him sitting outside her house before spring."

"I'm happy for him," Fili smiled, yet mostly glad that he no longer had to worry about the blacksmith holding a torch for his wife. No, the only one he still had to be concerned over in that department was Gimli.

"So are we," Bofur nodded. "Our cousin has a lot to offer a wife, and I think it's time he made an effort to rejoin the living again." He then patted Fili on the shoulder sympathetically. "Now, how about I go fetch _my_ wife and allow your own bride to rejoin you? Can't have a sad looking groom on his wedding day, can we?"

"It's simply not allowed!" Kili agreed. "Nor can we have anyone walking out of here tonight who isn't at least half drunk. So, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do!" And off he went, continuing to refill mugs at every turn.

.

.

Fili did indeed get to dance with Kara many times, though he had to admit that it only made him want to end the night sooner, for having his wife in his arms was doing amazing things to the blond warrior's body. He had suppressed such desires for a very long time, and tonight he knew he would need to hold back no longer. Still, Fili wanted everything to be perfect, and he was determined not to rush or frighten his little raven in any way. He had given this night a lot of thought, attempting to dream up the best way to proceed. Fili was even willing to wait, if that was truly her wish…yet every time he looked at his blushing bride, he felt his self-control waver a little on that…for she was simply so damn irresistible!

When it was announced that it was time to put the newlyweds to bed, once again there was a bit of confusion on how to go about doing so with _three_ couples. Six witnesses were required, but would they now need to round up that number three times over? In the end, those chosen as escorts led each pair of newlyweds to the place they would be spending the night. First they took Thorin and Olane to the Jarl's longhouse, Dis and Dwalin to his own home, and lastly, Fili and Kara to the healer's abode. Each time, the groom stopped at the door, thanking them for their service, and bidding them goodnight, before escorting his new wife inside.

.

.

When Fili and Kara were at last alone, the door securely locked and only the two of them standing inside the fire-lit room, he couldn't think of a thing to say. Apparently neither could Kara, making both of them fidget uncomfortably.

"It's not as if we haven't been alone together," Kara said at last, though not lifting her eyes to meet Fili's. "And we've shared a bed many times already, so I don't know why this feels so… _so awkward_."

"It's different because we won't only be _sleeping_ , Kara," Fili reminded her, stepping closer as he gently tilted her chin up with his finger. "That is… _if_ you want to," he added quickly, afraid that perhaps she might still be unwilling.

"I…I _do_ want to," she said firmly. "And I'm not afraid," Kara assured him, not wanting him to worry on that subject. "Just maybe…a little nervous?"

"There is no reason for you to be so, my wife," he told her in a soothing tone. "I will never do anything that you do not wish or desire, and I promise that you will enjoy every moment…but only if you want to go through with this, Kara. I leave this night's activities in your hands. You are no longer a thrall…you are my wife, thus, you are in full control."

Kara stared at Fili, recognizing his full sincerity, knowing that he meant every word. It made her feel both loved and brave, instantly wiping away all her hesitation. This was right, this was where she was meant to be…and who she was meant to be with. Nothing stood in the way of her happiness, nothing but her. So, taking a deep breath, she slowly went down on one knee.

"You once said you would not officially take me to your bed until I got on my knees and begged you to," she told him with a smile. "Well…here I am, on my knee, asking you to do just that. Make me your wife, Fili Flinnson. Now and forever."

Feeling more than overwhelmed, Fili sunk to the floor before her, wrapping Kar in his embrace as he did his best to hold back tears of joy.

"I will accept such a gesture this one time only, but from now on, you will never lower yourself in such a way again…understand?" He whispered, his face buried in the crook of her neck. "You are a Viking, my wife, and most importantly, a free woman…you bow to no one."

"Your uncle might disagree with that, him being Jarl and all," she pointed out, trying to lighten the mood, for they both were now close to tears.

"Aye, we might have to make concessions for special occasions…but when it's just you and me, we are equals," he conceded.

"Then how about you show me just how wonderful it can be for both of us, now that we are married," Kara suggested, a shy but playful grin spreading over her face.

"As my wife commands," Fili agreed, scooping her up in his muscular arms and lifting her from the floor. "Now, and every day, for the rest of our lives, you only need ask."

And carrying her into the other room, he gently sat her on the edge of the bed, stepping back as his hands went to remove his clothes. Kara sat there, watching with great interest as he pulled his tunic over his head leaving his impressive chest bare to her eyes. She had seen him in this state of undress many times before, but it still was a sight to her hungry eyes. Yet, when he reached for the ties of his trousers, Kara's hands came up to block her sight, mostly out of habit.

"Not _this_ time, my little raven," Fili said with a tone of disapproval, gently pulling them away from her eyes. "This time, I _want_ you to watch."

Kara's face was now a deep red, but she did just as he requested, her eyes following his every movement until he stood there before her, naked as the day he was born. She had never seen a man in this state of undress before, and while she was extremely impressed by what she saw, it still felt almost sinful to be gawking at her husband in this way.

However, her prolonged silence, as well as her look of shock, apparently made Fili nervous, not sure what was going on in his bride's mind at that moment. Suddenly, Kili's concerns about appearing handsome to his own wife, pushed their way into Fili's thoughts, making him begin to doubt his own physical appeal.

"You…you aren't disappointed by what you see…are you?" he asked, quickly becoming very self-conscious. "Do you…find me handsome?"

Kara was at last able to tear her eyes from Fili's fine physique, and raised them to gaze upon his face. A wide smile spread over her lips as she nodded her head up and down quite vigorously, though she was still at a loss for actual words. Kara couldn't believe that this was _all_ hers!

Her affirmation seemed to ease much of Fili's concerns, and he let out a sigh of relief, his own face returning to one of confidence and eagerness.

"Now, it's your turn," Fili informed her. "Would you care to do the honors…or do you prefer that I assist you?" He knew he would be pleased either way, for while there was something to be said for watching, participating was also very enjoyable. He would leave it up to her however.

"Perhaps a little of both?" she suggested, standing up and gesturing to the front of her gown. "I fear I might not be able to undo the laces…my hands seem to be shaking just a bit."

"It would be my pleasure," Fili smiled, stepping forward as he began to undo the strings that held her dress together, taking his time as if he were unwrapping a much desired gift. In no time at all, the last of her clothing was slipping to the floor as well, leaving them both on equal footing…so to speak. And while Fili had been forcing himself to hold back, wanting to take things slow, he had reached his breaking point. At long last, Kara was his. She had given him her heart freely, and now she was offering him the rest of her, and he was not so much a fool as to refuse. Capturing her lips with his, he lifted her up just enough to lay her across the bed as he carefully followed, doing his best to not crush her while still keeping contact through their kiss. "Are you sure, Kara…I will be gentle, I promise. But from here on out, there's no going back, for I fear I will be beyond the ability to stop."

"I let you court me, Fili," Kara reasoned. "I gave you soup, and said yes to your proposal. I even stood before your whole village and agreed to be your wife. I think we are now past the point where you should fear that I would ever tell you to stop." At this, she reached up and pulled his lips back to hers, sealing her words with a heated kiss. "I'm ready, Fili. Trust me."

"That's all I needed to hear," he told her with a wide grin, more than prepared to make this the absolute best night of their lives.

.

.

The next morning came far too soon, the rays of the sun sneaking inside the little home they slept in, forcing Kara's body to awaken before her mind desired to. Still, as she blinked and gazed at the man beside her, she couldn't think of a better sight to wake up to.

The previous night had been wonderful, with Kara having been more than pleased by every second. Sure, there were a few awkward moments, but Fili had soothed all her worries and fears, his voice and soft touches doing wonders in taking her mind off anything but the pleasure she felt. It had been easy to throw caution to the wind, willing to submit to anything Fili had offered or suggested, until they at last had fallen into each other's arms, exhausted and happy, and very much in love. And Kara couldn't wait to attempt such things again!

"Good morning, my little raven," Fili whispered, apparently having sensed that she was no longer asleep. Opening his eyes, he reached out to stroke her hair in a loving manner. "Might I assume by the smile on your face that you did indeed enjoy last night?"

"I think you should already know the answer to _that_ question," she giggled, recalling just how vocal and demanding she had become near the end. "But yes, I did enjoy our night together very, very much."

"Good, for I can't recall a more memorable night myself," he assured her. "It has never been like this…never _this_ good." He hated to bring up the fact that he had slept with others, but he wanted Kara to know just how special being with her had been for him. "Nothing, and no one, will ever compare to you, my wife."

"I'm glad," she said with a blush. "And I feel that I should complement you as well. For you didn't lie…it _was_ everything you said it would be, and more."

"Are you feeling well enough to try for a second time?" Fili inquired, not wanting to push her too soon, but quite eager to experience such things again.

"Do you plan on keeping track, and numbering each of our couplings?" Kara laughed.

" _That_ would quickly become a daunting task," Fili assured her. "For I fully intend to have you whenever possible, and very soon I would lose count."

"Well then, I suppose we should get started on that," she said, boldly maneuvering herself until she was straddling him, staring down at his wide-eyed, yet excited, expression. However, that was where her bravado ended, and she was forced to admit her mistake. "Umm…now that I'm here, I must confess I have no idea what I should do next."

This made Fili laugh out loud, absolutely loving every inch of his amazing little wife. He would thoroughly enjoy showing her each and every way they could find pleasure together, knowing that she would be a very quick study, possibly even exceeding his expectations.

"Then allow me to show you," he offered, wondering if the two of them were even going to make it out of bed that day.

"Are you hungry?" Fili asked, sometime later, his own stomach growling quite loudly.

"Oh yes!" Kara stated, sitting up in bed with an eager look. "Olane and I made sure to prepare something ahead of time, so we wouldn't be required to go out to get food or fix it from scratch."

"What a wise woman I married," Fili grinned, getting out of bed and heading for the kitchen area.

Kara couldn't help but snicker at how unconcerned Fili seemed to be, walking about in only his skin. And what was even stranger still, was that after only one night, she was thoroughly enjoying the sight of him doing so! He returned quickly with a tray of items, setting them on the bed as he next located something to drink.

"Not mead…please," she begged, seeing what he had brought. Kara sat up and pulled the blankets around her chest, not quite as willing as Fili to display her nakedness…at least not yet. "My head is still a bit fuzzy from all I consumed last night."

"Water it is, then," Fili laughed, switching out the alcoholic drink for the refreshing liquid she requested.

"So, what do we do now?" Kara asked, popping a piece of cheese into her mouth and savoring the taste. "Will we get three days off from our duties like Kili and Tauriel had?"

"Yes, and I fully intend on taking advantage of every moment," Fili nodded. "I think later on today, a trip to the baths would be nice, and perhaps a walk through the village so I can show off my new wife."

"Show me off?" Kara laughed. "Everyone already knows what I look like."

"Ahhh, but not wearing the things I got you for a morning gift," he pointed out, once more slipping from the bed. This time he paused long enough to grab his sleeping pants from his bag, putting them on before heading to the other room to fetch the items he had stashed there the previous day. When he returned with a large wooden crate in his arms, a thick blanket draped over it to conceal its contents, he couldn't help but notice the look of irritation on Kara's face.

"What?" he questioned.

"Well, it's hardly fair that you are wearing clothes and I am not," she pointed out, motioning to his sleeping pants, and then to the lone blanket she had wrapped around her as she sat up in bed.

"Would you think badly of me if I said I greatly preferred it that way?" he asked with a naughty grin. "I've waited a long time to have you naked in my bed, you can't blame me for wanting to keep you in such a state."

"But why did you bring _your_ sleeping pants with you?" she pressed. "You didn't by chance pack a nightgown for me as well, did you?"

"Nope," he said with a shake of his head.

"Then take those off," Kara ordered, pointing to his linen trousers.

"But…but I _like_ them," he pouted. "You made them for me, and to be completely honest, I really enjoy how they feel."

"I'm starting to regret ever making them for you," she pouted, suddenly feeling very deprived by the fact that they covered some of her now favorite parts of her husband.

"Well, put that out of your mind for now and take a look at what I have for you," he smiled, setting the covered crate down.

"I thought I told you to not go choosing anything too grand or elaborate for me," she reminded him. "And that is _not_ the size of something I would consider ordinary."

"You can't take away my joy of spoiling you!" Fili huffed, more than eager to show her what he had. "Now, just sit there quietly, and let me shower you with the morning gifts you deserve. And if you're a really good girl, I might be persuaded to remove these sleeping pants after all."

"Yes, husband," Kara said, sitting up straighter and placing her hands dutifully in her lap, doing her best not to giggle at his tantalizing bribe.

First from under the blanket cover came a small box, containing a set of decorative hairpins, both sporting the same raven design found on the bracelet and necklace he had already given her.

"Bifur talked me into getting the complete set," he explained. "Though, I'm still not convinced he isn't harboring some secret affection for you. I fully plan to keep an eye on him."

"Now stop, Bifur has his eye on Oda, and you know it," she scolded, quickly smoothing back her hair as she inserted the pins, turning her head this way and that so Fili could see how they looked. "These are lovely. Thank you."

"I'm not done yet," he said, holding up his hand before reaching in and taking out an intricately designed, medium sized sword, lying it on the bed before her. "For you to learn to protect yourself with."

"Oh, Fili…it's…it's…" here she stalled, searching for the right words.

"Beautiful? Magnificent?" Fili supplied with a hopeful smile.

"I was going to say _sharp_!" Kara laughed. "But your words fit as well. Yet, I don't know the first thing about using a sword."

"That's why I shall be teaching you," he stated proudly. "That's part of the gift…as well as this sheath to keep it in." Here he produced a leather holder, laying it beside the sword. Next a stack of clothing was set before her, three new dresses, three new over-tunics, two pairs of boots, and a handful of linen underthings for her to wear. "This time, I wasn't at all hesitant to pick out such intimate items for you, my dear," he informed her proudly. "In fact, I couldn't help but imagine you wearing each and every one of them in my mind while doing so. Or, perhaps I should say, I was imagining taking them off you instead."

"FILI!" Kara gasped, blushing profusely, though she couldn't say she didn't like the sound of his suggestion.

"What?" You're my wife now, I'm more than allowed to envision such things, am I not?" he demanded.

"Yes…but…well, not where others might see you and guess what you're thinking!" she hissed.

This made Fili laugh, always loving how shy she could become, when most of the time she was a feisty wild cat.

"Now, the best thing about each of these dresses," he continued, picking up one of them and holding it out to her. "Is the hidden pocket sewn right here in each of the skirts. I had them designed to fit that dagger I gave you as a courting gift. You should never leave the longhouse without at least one weapon hidden on you. In a fight, it can often mean the difference between life and death."

"And is _that_ something you intend on teaching me to use as well?" Kara questioned. "Do you have plans to turn me into a shield maiden by chance?"

"Nay, my wife," Fili said with a shake of his head. "I love you just the way you are, and wouldn't change you for all the world. Still, I want you to be safe, and while I would lay down my life for you, I might not always be nearby to save you if trouble arises. Thus, lessons are a must, and very soon." He then returned to the blanket covered box. "Now, back to your gifts."

"Fili! There can't be more!" Kara protested, already feeling as if he had thoroughly spoiled her.

"Oh, but there is!" he grinned, reaching in once more.

Very soon two clay jars containing delicious honey, a cloth satchel filled with different herbs and spices for cooking, and her own set of sewing supplies - which included a sturdy metal needle guaranteed to pierce even the thickets fabric or hide, lay before her.

"Fili, this is far too much, truly it is," Kara stated, at last able to get a word in edgewise. She was now thoroughly surrounded, and each item having completely taken her breath away. "I don't know what to say."

"Then say nothing. For you need speak no words for me to understand what you are thinking, your eyes are very expressive, remember?" Fili laughed. "However, I have _one_ more thing for you," Fili told her, holding up his hand in a signal for her to wait. "All of these are fine gifts, but they are also typical ones any bride might receive, and I do believe you challenged me to surprise you. Thus, after much thought, I came up with this." Here he lifted the last present from under the blanket, placing it on the end of the bed, directly in front of her. "I hope you like it."

Kara was speechless, unable to say a single word as she reached out and touched the intricately designed wooden cradle. On the headboard was a very detailed carving of a raven in flight, while on the foot-board was the Morgenstern family crest.

 _"Oh…Fili,"_ she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand in order to hold in the sob that wished to escape. "It's…it's absolutely perfect!"

"Do you truly like it?" he asked, coming over to sit beside her, placing his arm around her shoulders. "I wanted to make it meaningful, and though it truly isn't a gift solely for you, I do hope you will enjoy using it as much as I will. For it is my deepest wish to fill it with babies, over and over again, for many years to come."

"It's my wish as well," she assured him, leaning into his embrace as she continued to stare at the cradle. "I can't believe you incorporated both my Viking, and Saxon, family in the designs. That means a great deal to me…thank you."

"Anything for you, my little raven," Fili grinned, leaning down and giving her a gentle kiss on the top of her head. _"Anything."_

* * *

 **And there you have it...wedded and bedded. ha ha. And thanks so much for all your suggestions for morning gifts, I hope you enjoyed seeing your ideas come to life. The cradle was always part of my plan, but I had no idea what else he could get her. So this worked out very well. _  
_**

 **Did you all laugh at poor Kili tied to the pole and forced to serve the mead?**

 **How about Melind and Bofur's big news? Now Nori and Bofur are to be daddies!**

 **I bet Fili and Kara won't be too far behind, what with Fili's sword getting stuck in the lodge pole the way it did. He doesn't know his own strength. ha ha.**

 **Well, now comes wedded bliss...for everyone, and some happy times too. However, knowing me the way you do, I'm sure you realize it won't last forever. ha ha.**

 **Now for some potentially bad news**...due to multiple trips, graduation parties, anniversary parties, and summer in general, I have fallen behind in my writing schedule. I now have less than 10 chapters stockpiled and it's dwindling fast. At some point (but not yet) I MIGHT have to drop down to posting only two chapters a week in order to stay ahead of you all. For not only do I have to write the chapters, but then send them to my Betas, get them back, and then correct or adjust what they see wrong. So, I can't just write and post...it takes longer than that. Anyway...this is just a warning, so you won't be shocked _if_ it does come to that unhappy event. But let's hope it doesn't.

* * *

 **Guest Reviews**

 **darkone7142:** I still don't know where to respond to you...here or under your account, so I will try both. Anyway, that was very kind of you to buy everyone drinks. Did you get Kili to serve them? ha ha. And you want babies? Well, Bofur is obliging. But I can tell you want more. Like Dis, you want LOTS of babies. ha ha. Thanks.

 **Bookworm18:** Hey, I'm the "go big, or go home" kind of writer. ha ha. And it took some doing, but I pulled off a triple wedding. Shocked you with it, did I? Good. I hate being predictable. Thorin did react well to Fili and Kili's little set up, he truly loves those lads, but he couldn't help but tease them a little bit. I think a longhouse expansion project is a must. This way, Dis, Dwalin, Thorin, and Olane get the upstairs, and Fili and Kara will have an 'apartment' on one end on the ground floor, and Kili and Tauriel will build theirs on the other end...just making the longhouse longer. ha ha. And this is just the happy lull in the storm, there is much, much more excitement to come! It ain't over yet, baby!

 **abc:** Well, I DID keep you all waiting over 45 chapters for this, so a quick wedding seemed the way to go. ha ha. But now they are all married and happy. Wonder how long that will last. ha ha. Thanks.


	47. Chapter 47

**.**

 ***sigh* Monday has arrived and I hardly got half a chapter written all weekend.**

 **WHERE DOES THE TIME GO?**

 **.**

 **Chapter 47**

 **~X~**

* * *

Later that afternoon, the two lovers did indeed make it to the bath house, the prospect of the warm water and steamy air sounding like a wonderful way to soothe their sore muscles after a night…and morning…of passionate coupling. Once they arrived, Fili quickly made sure that no one was around, before stripping down to his skin and jumping in, causing a large splash.

"Fili!" Kara giggled, turning away to avoid being sprayed.

"Come on in," he urged. "This feels marvelous. And I've always wanted to hold you close to me beneath the water."

"Have you now?" Kara smirked, very slowly reaching up as she began to remove her dress, causing his eyes to widen with each new inch of flesh that became exposed. It shocked her to realize just how brazen she was being, but after the wonderful experience the two had shared, Kara could hardly find it in her to be shy now. Her clothes had just slipped from her body, pooling around her feet on the floor, leaving her fully exposed to Fili's heated stare, when a cold blast of air alerted her to the fact that the door had just opened! Giving a squeal of panic, Kara immediately dove into the pool, submerging herself beneath the dark water, with only her nose and eyes left above the surface.

"KILI!" Fili barked, seeing his little brother and Tauriel enter the bath house, laughing and talking amongst themselves and not having noticed at all that others were already there.

"OH! Sorry, Brother," he said in a startled tone. "We didn't know you came in. Hope we're not interrupting anything." This last part was said with a waggle of his eyebrows, suggesting that he meant the complete opposite.

"If you know what's good for you, you will turn around and leave now," Fili growled, swimming over and placing himself in front of Kara, doing his best to block her from view.

"Yes, Kili, let's leave," Tauriel agreed, pulling at his arm, but the cheeky man refused to budge.

"Why so shy?" he questioned his sibling. "It's not like _you_ have anything I ain't seen before. And I promise to only look at the parts of Kara that I used to own…whatever those might be," he laughed.

 _"Parts you owned?"_ came Tauriel's questioning voice from beside him, causing Kili to realize his slip of the tongue. "What do you mean _used to own_?"

"Yes, Kili…care to explain to your wife what you meant by that?" Fili snickered, loving how pale his little brother's face had suddenly become.

"I…I…what I meant was…" but here he stopped, having no idea how to dig his way out of this one.

"What he means is, he used to own a portion of Kara, having assisted me in purchasing her from Ingulf in the first place," Fili helpfully supplied. "Yes…that's right, your husband once owned a thrall…or at least part of one. Though we never did settle on which parts exactly, though I would guess her hands, since he had Kara sewing and mending for him more than anything."

"Thanks a lot, Brother," Kili hissed, glaring at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"You're welcome," Fili smiled. "Just as I thank you for interrupting our private time and scaring Kara half out of her wits."

"That was an accident!" Kili insisted. "You did THIS on purpose!"

"Just as you apparently lied to _me_ on purpose," Tauriel scolded, taking hold of Kili's arm and forcing him towards the door. "And while we leave these two alone, I think you and I need to have a very long conversation about keeping things from me…understand?"

"Yes, my love," Kili nodded, though he didn't sound very happy about the idea. "I'm really sorry," was the last words he said before disappearing out of the bath house.

Fili couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he watched them go, but the moment he turned around and saw his submerged wife, his expression turned to one of concern.

"Are you all right?" he asked, swimming over to her and pulling her up out of the water so he could see her full face.

"Other than being startled and a bit embarrassed, yes," she assured him, reaching up as she wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to support her in the deeper water.

"Trust me, my little raven, you have _nothing_ to be embarrassed about," he told her firmly. "You are the most beautiful woman in all of Erebor…nay, in all the north. Though I would prefer not to share such a sight with anyone, even my idiot brother."

"Just as I would not want Tauriel to see _you_ in such a state as well," Kara huffed. "I'm a jealous wife, and I don't share."

"Then it would appear that we are of one mind," Fili laughed, spinning her around in the water. "Though I think Kili's in for a right good scolding for not telling Tauriel the truth."

"Oh, I think he'll survive," she mused, loving the feel of her husband's naked body pressed so close to her own. "And I now know what you meant by wanting to hold me in the water…for I'm definitely starting to see the attraction."

"Told you," he smirked. "And to think…we've been missing out on such fun all this time."

"Tragic!" Kara said with a roll of her eyes. "I suppose we will simply have to make up for lost time."

"I'm all for that," Fili assured her, bringing his lips to hers. However, yet another gust of wind from the front doors stopped him dead. "BY THÓR'S HAMMER! WHOEVER YOU ARE, YOU BETTER GET OUT NOW IF YOU DON'T WISH TO FEEL MY WRATH!" he yelled, not even turning around to see who it was.

"Oh?" came Thorin's less than amused tone. "And is _this_ any way to speak to your Jarl?"

"Or your aunt…two times over?" Olane added, though she was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"I…I didn't know it was you!" Fili gasped, realizing his mistake too late.

"Obviously," Thorin snorted, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his nephew.

"I'm sorry, Uncle," Fili said in a repentant tone. "We were just trying to find some privacy."

"As were we," Thorin nodded. "Yet it would appear that we must seek it elsewhere, even if this _is_ the Jarl's bathhouse," he pointed out.

"Now, don't make a fuss," Olane teased, giving Kara a warm smile. "I'm happy to see the two of you getting on so well, my dear."

Kara, who had once again submerged herself under the water, was now blushing profusely, not only because she was currently naked in front of her aunt and the Jarl, but over the fact that everyone was well aware of what the two lovers had done the previous night. Granted, it was all sanctioned by marriage and socially expected, but still…

Yet, before anyone could say another word, the door opened for the third time, as Dwalin and Dis entered in a rush to get out of the cold.

"THAT'S IT!" Fili groused, throwing up his hands as he began to head for the bank of the pool. "Obviously this was not the best place to attempt to find some time alone, and if you will all excuse us…Kara and I are leaving."

"FILI!" Kara squeaked, pulling her hand from his as she refused to follow his lead. "You're naked!"

"And if everyone doesn't want to get an eyeful, they will turn around…NOW!" he threatened.

"You ain't got nothing we don't, lad," Dwalin spoke up, gesturing between him and Thorin, the two obviously refusing to turn around.

"I'm a healer, so nothing you have will shock me," Olane reasoned with a smile.

"And I'm your mother, so I've seen everything you have a million times," Dis smirked.

"NOT RECENTLY!" Fili barked out, reaching over and snagging one of the drying cloths and wrapping it around his waist while still in the water, before stomping out of the pool. He then pulled his tunic over his still soaked chest, the garment long enough to cover his assets while he let the soggy cloth drop and reached for his pants. Once he was dressed, be it rather uncomfortably due to his moist skin, he took hold of a new dry cloth and held it up for Kara, shielding her from all eyes within the room. Once she was out and wrapped within it, he instructed her to sit down while he aided her in putting on her boots, then throwing her cloak over her shoulders and fastening it at the front, he bid everyone a curt farewell.

"Well…that was rather rude," Dwalin snickered after the young couple had left.

"I'll say," Thorin agreed, a smirk on his face as well. "And here we just wanted to join them."

"I truly thought I had raised that boy better with better manners," Dis said with an exasperated huff, one that was fooling no one.

"You all are terrible!" Olane laughed, unable to keep a straight face. "Just terrible!"

"But you love me anyway," Thorin pointed out, leaning in to kiss her lips, something he was now very happy that he could do whenever he wished.

"That I do, you oaf," Olane smiled. "That I do."

.

.

For the remainder of their honeymoon, Kara and Fili were inseparable, the two barely able to function without the other within eyesight. Fili had begun work on the addition to the longhouse, planning out a nice little love nest for the two of them so they could have some privacy. As it was, all four couples had moved into the Jarl's longhouse, the small private rooms upstairs now at full capacity. And while everyone did their best to be respectful of each other, the thin walls were still a nightly concern.

Kara did all she could to aid Fili with his project, yet she felt she was more of a hindrance than a help. Still, he seemed to love having her nearby, always stopping what he was doing and searching her out with his eyes. He would also ask her opinion on things, inquiring about how man rooms she thought they might need for future children, or if she thought the fireplace should go on the east or west end of the room. Kara pondered over each decision, yet in the end, she bowed to his greater knowledge on such matters, only caring that they would have a private place all to themselves very soon. One thing Kara _did_ work on, was a project she had long wanted to build, and with Tauriel's help, now seemed the perfect time.

.

.

"What is it we are making again?" the red-headed lass inquired as they stacked the cut fir branches in a pile.

"A privy," Kara explained. "I'm very tired of having to stumble out into the woods in the rain and snow to find a place to do my business. And this will be much more sanitary too."

"If you say so," Tauriel agreed, though still a bit skeptically.

"I do," Kara said with a firm nod. "Now, the hole is dug, and using this platform we made by lashing the larger stripped branches together, we can now place this bucket upside down over it, like this." It took her a few moments to maneuver the items into place, but once it was done, Tauriel was very impressed.

"So…you sit on the overturned bucket, and your waste goes through the hole you cut in the bottom, down through the opening in the platform, and into the ground?" she questioned.

"Exactly!" Kara grinned, tickled that her plan appeared feasible.

"Then what are these branches for?" Tauriel asked, eyeing the large pile.

"We next build a structure around it, with walls and a roof made of the branches," Kara further explained. "That way, when we come out in bad weather, we won't be forced to return to bed soaking wet. Not to mention the added benefit of being able to do our business in private!"

"That is amazing!" Tauriel laughed. "Let's go cut some long poles and get to work."

And off the women went, eager to finish the job.

.

.

"So…it's a little house to piss in?" Thorin asked, staring at the now finished privy, complete with walls, roof, and even a door that swung open and closed, thanks to some rope hinges.

"That's what Kara said," Fili nodded, both proud, as well as slightly confused, by his wife's accomplishment. "It's to keep the rain and snow off your head while you relieve yourself. There's even a pile of leaves for cleaning purposes, and a bucket of dirt to pour down the hole for what she called _sanitary reasons."_

"And she came up with this idea all on her own?" Thorin questioned, stepping forward and inspecting the door, nodding appreciatively when it swung back and forth.

"Kara said that the wealthier people back in Bernicia had such little houses outside their homes," he confessed.

"Still, it is very impressive," Thorin stated. "I will have to compliment her and Tauriel on their work."

"They headed for the bathhouse when they were finished," Fili informed him. "Even in the cold weather, they both worked up a sweat. They should be back by now though." He then turned to go inside the longhouse, assuming his uncle would follow him, yet when he looked back, Thorin was still standing there. "Are you coming?"

"In a minute," he mused, stepping inside. "I want to try it out." And shutting the door he did indeed make use of the privy, causing Fili to laugh quietly as he waited patiently outside.

.

.

Fili made good on his promise to teach Kara how to defend herself, the two of them finding time to train with both her new sword and the little dagger he had given her as a courting gift. She had been utterly delighted at how well it fit in the hidden pockets of her dresses, making her feel safe while no one would even know it was there. Kara tried hard to become proficient with the sword as well, unfortunately her Viking blood didn't offer any natural born skills with weaponry, and soon even Fili was ready to admit defeat.

"What about the bow and arrow?" Kili had suggested. "We could always use more archers."

"Or an axe?" Dwalin asked, hefting one of his in his powerful arms. "Even a tiny thing like you could do some damage with a weapon of this size."

" _If_ I could actually lift it!" Kara snorted. "More likely, I would just trip and fall on it, cutting my own head off."

"Then perhaps you should just stick with your dagger," Fili decided.

"I think that would be best," Kara agreed, loving the way it felt in her hand, both light and deadly. "But, I still know what end of a sword does the most amount of damage, even if I can't seem to fight very well with it. Thus, I'm keeping it," she stated firmly, retrieving the blade from Fili's hands and heading back to the longhouse. "It was a morning gift, and I wouldn't part with it for anything."

This left Fili with a wide smile on his face. His little raven was tough, maybe not shield maiden tough…but she had strength were it counted.

.

.

"Kili?" Tauriel asked, sitting on a wooden bench with her legs folded in front of her, staring at her husband as he worked. They had gone to the smithy after one of her blades had been nicked during the training session they had been engaged in. Bifur, who had some items to deliver, had offered Kili the use of his tools while he was away, and her talented husband and stripped off his tunic and set to work. Even with the chill in the air, and the snow on the ground, Bifur's forge was roasting hot and the small shed was almost stifling, the heat creating beads of sweat that tickled down Kili's muscular chest and back. Tauriel had been so fascinated with watching him work that she had almost forgotten the subject she had wished to discuss with him.

"Yes, my flame?" Kili responded, stopping what he was doing and giving her his full attention.

Tauriel loved that about Kili, that he never appeared to take her for granted, or treated her as an inferior. When she spoke, he gave her his complete consideration, taking all that she said to heart. She often wondered how she had managed to obtain such a wonderful husband, and daily thanked Freyja for blessing her with Kili.

"I was just wondering…when do you think Thorin will announce the spring raids?" She had been eagerly waiting for her chance to accompany Kili on such a trip.

"I would say within the next three month or so," he mused. "The snow has begun to recede, and there is less and less ice in the fjord every day, so I would think he will begin to _talk_ about the raids soon." He gave her a proud smile. "Are you looking forward to sailing with us, my love?"

"Very much so!" Tauriel assured him. "I want to see new places and test out my skills with a bow and blade."

"Well, as long as you keep up your training," he laughed, then holding up the blade in his hand. "And stop damaging your weapons this way, I think you will be more than ready to journey to the west." His face then got a look of concern. "However, should I manage to place a babe in your belly before then…things might have to change."

"I know," she nodded, also deeply excited over the prospect of having children with Kili. Still, if such a joy could hold off until after the first raids, Tauriel would be just as happy. "I would not want to endanger the life of our future little one in any way. But, if I'm still without child…I can go, right?"

"Of course," he beamed. "I will be proud to have you fighting at my side. You are a fine shield maiden, and you've even managed to impress my mother – which is not so easily done."

"I want _you_ to be pleased with me," she confessed, knowing that while she was doing this mostly for herself, to fulfill her lifelong dream, she also wished to do it for Kili. He was now more than the man she wed to seal a treaty…no, he was quickly become her everything. Tauriel couldn't imagine loving him more than she did right now, yet each morning she awoke at his side, or fell asleep in his strong arms, she knew she did. And one day, preferably after the spring raids, she hoped they would be blessed with many, many children…all taking after their very handsome father.

"How could I possibly not be pleased with you?" Kili asked in a shocked tone. "You are perfection itself! The gods couldn't have crafted a more splendid wife for me, not if they tried for a million years! You will never do anything that could displease me…unless it be that you choose to someday leave me."

" _That_ will never happen," she grinned, leaning forward and taking his face in her hands, forcing him to bend over to kiss her lips. "Now, fix my blade so that we might continue our practice. I want to be in tip top fighting shape for when we raid the Saxon villages!"

"All right…just don't let Kara hear you say that," he warned, setting back to work. "She might be a Viking like us…but she still has a soft spot for the people who raised her. I'm not quite sure how Fili is going to deal with her when Thorin announces his intent to go raiding this spring."

"Ahhh, I see his dilemma," Tauriel nodded. "I will attempt to curb my excitement around my new sister. I would hate to offend her in any way."

"Probably wise…I've never known Kara to hold her tongue when riled," he said with a shake of his head. "Even when she was still a thrall, Fili was sure she was going to get herself in a heap of trouble over that fact."

"I admire her spirit," Tauriel stated. "She will make a fine Jarl's wife one day, one the whole village can respect and follow."

"And while I will never be asked to succeed my uncle, I believe that all of Erebor looks up to you as well, for you were very brave to leave your home and come here, especially since they believe you did all of that to secure a fine treaty for both our lands."

"What do you mean they _believe_ I did it for that reason? _I did_!" Tauriel protested.

"Ahhh, but _I_ know the truth," he chuckled, standing up as he came and straddled the bench in front of her, sitting down as he unfolding her legs and placing them over his own in an effort to bring the two of them closer together. "I know that you offered yourself for a very _different_ reason."

"Oh, and what is that?" she asked, her voice suddenly a bit weak, for Kili's close proximity was doing things to her that she knew quickly led to more enjoyable activities.

"You agreed to come, because in your heart, you knew I was waiting for you," he told her in a deep and throaty whisper, his lips now dangerously close to the spot just below her ear…the place he loved to kiss that drove her wild. "You came for _me_ , my little flame, you left your lands and journeyed here to be with _me_."

"Oh…is that so?" she giggled, closing her eyes as her body began to hum with anticipation. "And what about you? Did you offer yourself to seal the treaty…or for other reasons as well?"

"You can be assured that I couldn't have cared less about the treaty," he stated. "I only agreed to such a match after seeing you. Nothing, and no one, could have convinced me to say yes but you. I was bewitched by your beauty, captivated by your spirit, and completely disarmed by your strong will. I knew you were my other half, my soul-mate, the one I was meant to find. Only you, Tauriel."

At that, his lips found her skin, nipping and kissing his way down as his fingers began to open the collar of her shirt. He was receiving no resistance from his wife, and had every intention of taking things farther, when there came a loud clanging of metal falling to the floor behind them. Kili and Tauriel quickly pulled apart, their eyes full of shock and embarrassment when they spotted Bifur standing there, his arms now empty of his load, and folded over his chest in a look of disapproval.

"Oh…sorry," Kili said, standing up and taking a step away from his now blushing bride. "We kind of forgot were we were."

Bifur huffed, and made a few hand gestures, effectively telling the randy lad to take it someplace more private, before rolling his eyes and stalking off towards the back of his shop.

"Do you think he's truly upset with us?" Tauriel asked, hating to think they had offended the kind man.

"No…I think he's more jealous than anything else," Kili chuckled quietly. "Rumor is, he's sparking with Oda these days, and knowing her, she won't let him do much more than kiss her without an offer of marriage."

"As it should be!" Tauriel stated firmly. "Yet…good for him. I think he deserves someone to love." She then let her eyes drift to where the silent man had gone. "Still…maybe it would be best if you finish my blade so we can take this back to our room. Yes?"

"Oh yes!" he grinned, sitting back down at the grinding wheel and getting to work.

* * *

 **Sooooo, it would appear that the Jarl's bathhouse is NOT the place to go for privacy. Fili and Kara will make a mental note of that.**

 **And Kili sure put his foot in it this time, letting the cat out of the bag about how he once owned a piece of Kara. Shame, shame...you shouldn't keep things from your wife.**

 **Did you like the privy? Thorin did. ha ha.**

 **And so what if Kara is not great with a sword...she has Fili to protect her, right? At least she is pretty good with her knife.**

 **Kili and Tauriel need to get a room...oh, wait, they have one, they just need to remember to use it and not try to get it on in the smithy. ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Bookworm18:** I thought it tied things up really nice too...saved me from having to write two more weddings too! ha ha. Glad you liked the cradle...it is a gift that will be used over and over. (we hope) And awwwww, that's so nice of you to say so. I have published a few of my stories, but since I'm using the names of our favorite dwarves for the story, I kind of can't publish this one...unless I change all the names and publish it as a Viking story only. Never know...

abc: Glad you enjoyed the bride running. And I agree, I think it was Thorin's idea, and maybe Dwalin's. I too thought the cradle was a good gift, especially since it is something they BOTH can use. ha ha. And no, I doubt that the people of Erebor will ever forget seeing Kili tied to the pole. But I'm sure by now they are used to seeing him in awkward potions and stuff. ha ha. Thanks.


	48. Chapter 48

.

.

 **Chapter 48**

 **~X~**

* * *

So, the days passed, followed by weeks, and then a month, with everything going along wonderfully for all the newlyweds. Fili had at last finished the addition he'd been working on, allowing him and Kara to move out of the upstairs room and down into their own quarters. This had prompted Kili to begin work on his own private chambers at the opposite end of the longhouse, and Fili was only too happy to lend a hand, just as his brother had helped him with _his_ project. While Fili and Kara took the end of the home on the north side, Kili and Tauriel opted for the south…since it was closest to the kitchen and food, for midnight snack runs. Dis had threatened to set traps in all the storage bins, telling her son that there would be no pilfering of her goods in the night…much to Kili's dismay.

Thus, with the two younger couples comfortably ensconced in their own apartments, and Thorin and Olane, as well as Dis and Dwalin, now having taken over two rooms each upstairs, everyone was afforded a greater amount of privacy. Dis and Olane often marveled at how blind they had been, not seeing the forest for the trees, even though it had been right in front of them all along. They were both deliriously happy, having managed to find love for the second time in their lives, and only too grateful that both Thorin and Dwalin had been willing to wait all this time for them to wise up.

.

.

"Fili," Kara spoke up one night as the two climbed into bed together. "Can I ask you a question?"

"If it's about my sleep pants, I told you I love the way they feel and they help keep me warm," he grumbled, having heard quite a bit from his wife about how much she had come to hate them.

"No, it's not about those," she laughed. "I was wondering…what do these markings mean?" Here she ran her hand over the inked symbols on his skin.

"Several things," Fili informed her, sitting up as he proudly displayed each marking. "This one here identifies me as from the line of Durin," he explained, pointing to the one that covered the left side of his chest, with the hammer and anvil sitting below a crown with seven stars. "While these on my arm lists my deeds in battle."

"And the one on your back?" Kara pressed, curious about the odd symbol that resembled a man fighting a large wolf.

"This is Víðarr," Fili explained, twisting around so that she could see the design better. "He is one of Odin's sons, and it's said that he will avenge his father at Ragnarök and defeat the wolf Fenrir."

"Fenrir?" Kara questioned, not knowing who that was.

"Fenrir is the father of the wolves Sköll and Hati, who chase the sun and moon across the sky each day and night," Fili said, eagerly launching into his tale. "He is a son of Loki and the giantess, Angrboða, and it is foretold that he will kill Odin during Ragnarök, but will in turn be killed himself by Odin's son, Víðarr, in retribution. Kili bares the image of Víðarr's brother,Váli, on his back as well. For both siblings were sired by Odin with the Jötunn, Gríðr, for the purpose of vengeance, to punish any who dared to defy the gods."

"Oh," was all Kara could think to say. "Your history and deities are very… _complicated_."

"It is _your_ history as well," Fili pointed out, tapping her on the nose with a smile as he laid down beside her. "Though I know it might take some time for you to fully come to terms with that. Still, I would enjoy teaching you about such things, so that we can both instruct our children when they are old enough to understand."

"You would do that?" Kara asked, suddenly excited about hearing all the fanciful tales of her husband's people. "You would teach me?"

"Of course," Fili assured her. "You are very wise and a quick study, it would be my pleasure to educate you in such things." He then leaned in and kissed her lips, loving how eager she appeared. "However, might I ask you to do something for me in return?"

"Oh? And what might that be?" Kara questioned, looking at him with a playful grin. "You know I'm quite open to _most_ of your suggestions."

"While that is very good to know," he smiled back. "That's not what I was talking about."

"Then what?" she asked, now very curious.

"Will you teach me the Saxon language?" he requested, turning on his side and propping his head on one hand. "I wish to speak it."

"You…you do?" This confused Kara, since her husband had never shown any interest in learning it before. Yet when the only obvious reason came to her, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why? So you can learn their secrets and defeat them easier?"

"NO!" Fili objected. "I mean…not exactly."

"Then what… _exactly_?" Kara pressed.

"You know that we must raid to survive," he told her, knowing that this was a sore subject. "Our lands are too harsh and cold to grow enough grains and produce for us to survive on. If we can't go raiding, taking supplies and treasure to buy more food, we would soon die out. And while I'm sorry that it is the lands you grew up in that we attack, I don't see any way around it. However, if I knew how to speak the language, I might be able to bargain with them…offer them a deal, instead of only death." He reached out and stroked her cheek lovingly. "You know I do not revel in killing, that I would much prefer to negotiate with the Saxons than put them to the sword…though I will not hesitate if it means the lives of my men."

"And women," Kara reminded him, knowing full well that Tauriel was anxious to go raiding too, much to her displeasure.

"Yes… _and_ women," Fili nodded. "Teach me their words and I promise that I will always speak first, and strike only when necessary. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," she nodded, looking a bit guilty for doubting his motives. "I know you have a good and kind heart, Fili. And I'm touched that you would offer such a concession to the people I grew up with."

"I once said I would do anything for you, my little raven," Fili reminded her, leaning in to steal a quick kiss. "I meant it then, and I mean it now. Whatever makes you happy, and is in my power to do, I will."

"Then, if it will help to save lives…I will teach you the Saxon language," she promised. _"Now, give me a real kiss and make me find pleasure in your arms."_ Kara said, speaking the words in her former tongue.

"What?" Fili questioned, understanding none of what she had just said.

"How about I _show_ you this time, instead of explaining," she suggested, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him to her as she proceeded to demonstrate what she had just said.

.

.

 _"Lay down your farms,"_ Fili repeated, the two of them practicing his Saxon speech later that week. He was catching on quite quickly…or at least that was what Kara had been telling him. He, on the other hand, knew he made more mistakes than she was letting on, but some of it was sinking in.

"Close," Kara complimented, trying to hide her smile. "But the word is _arms_."

"I will never remember all your strange speech!" Fili said in frustration.

"Sure you will," Kara encouraged. "If I could learn yours, you can surely learn mine."

"But you are _very_ smart," he protested. "While I'm apparently only suited for fighting."

"Don't say that," she scolded. "I think you are very intelligent. You have battle smarts as well as tactical intellect. And…you were wise enough to choose me for your wife," she added, leaning against his arm as she snuggled in beside him. "So I would say you are a veritable genius."

"Well, I can't fault your logic there," Fili laughed, loving how Kara always knew just what to say to boost his confidence. "Now, tell me how to say, 'give me your treasure and I will not kill you'," Fili instructed, determined to get this right.

"Fine," Kara sighed, repeating the words in the Saxon tongue for him to say back to her. And so their lessons went, with Fili picking up a little bit more day by day.

.

.

"And how is married life treating you?" Olane asked Kara as she brushed her niece's long dark hair one afternoon. The two women did their best to make time for just the two of them, wishing to strengthen the family bond they had long been denied.

"I have no complaints," Kara giggled, loving the way the brush felt against her scalp as Olane worked through her tresses. "How about you? Was Thorin worth the wait?"

"More than worth it, though I wish we had not been so foolish as to wait as long as we did," she revealed. "Yet, we will not waste a moment of our time from here on out, I can assure you that."

"I'm glad things worked out for the both of you, truly I am," Kara smiled, turning her head to gaze upon her aunt lovingly. "I'm also happy that you chose to move in here with us, for I would have hated to be parted from you after just having found you once again."

"Me as well," Olane assured her.

"Yet…I was wondering," Kara continued. "I feel a bit…well, without direction now. I mean, before I was a thrall, expected to do as I was told. But now, being a free woman, I'm not sure what I want to do. I have no profession…no trade."

"Don't worry, pretty soon you and Tauriel will be doing plenty of trading," Olane told her. When Kara looked at her in confusion, she elaborated. "you will be trading babies, first you taking care of hers so she can get some rest, and then her taking over for you when yours come." This of course had Kara laughing and blushing at the same time, loving every word her aunt had said. "But seriously, you do not need to be concerned about what you will be doing," Olane continued. "You are Fili's wife, and as the future Jarl, he will expect you to take on the duties that Dis now handles. I would suggest you shadow her, learn at her side, so that you will be equipped to take her place one day."

"I never thought of it like that," Kara mused, seeing her aunt's point. "I do want to support Fili, as well as be of use to our people."

"I like it very much that you are willing to call them _our_ people," Olane smiled. "This is where you belong, where you were born, and have always been loved."

"And I thank you for being the one who loved me," Kara told her, reaching out and embracing her in a warm hug. "Still, perhaps I could learn from you as well…you know, in the art of healing. I know I will never be as good as you, but I could at least learn enough to help out if needed. Everyone says that your skills as a healer are the best, that you have saved many, many lives. Some have even said your hands are touched by the gods, that healing is in your blood."

"Do not go putting me on some pedestal, for I do not belong there, Kara," Olane informed her, her expression changing to one of regret. "I have _taken_ lives as well, just as I have saved them, and I will do so again if those I love are in danger."

"You…you have killed?" Kara questioned, unable to believe her kindly aunt capable of such things.

"I have," Olane nodded. "I took down several Saxon warriors in Moria during the battle, including the one who killed your mother," she revealed. "I entered her home just in time to see the bastard run her through as she stood between him and your cradle. Her last words to me as she fell was a plea that I protect you." Here she reached up and cupped Kara's cheek lovingly. "You often remind me so much of her. She would be so proud of you now." She then cleared her throat and continued her story. "I am not the best with a blade, but I do know where to strike to cause the most damage, and in my grief, I did just that. I attacked him with my knife, cutting him open so that he would bleed to death quickly, before reaching for you and attempting to get to safety. Sadly…I failed to do so."

"It fills me with rage to think that Edmond not only took me from my home but tried to kill you as well…taking the life of your unborn child, my cousin." Kara had cursed her former uncle's name when she had learned of the heinous thing he had done that day to Olane and Frerin, causing them such pain that could never be undone. "And I would never condemn you for what you did. You killed because you _had_ to, it was either them or you."

"That wasn't the _only_ time," Olane revealed, looking away with a touch of shame. "I also slit the throat of that sow Metta, the thrall who had been panting after Dis' husband. Everyone thinks she killed herself, but when Flinn came home near death, I knew that my sister-in-law had enough to worry about, and the last thing she needed was that vile witch still hanging around."

"You killed _her_?" Kara pulled back in shock.

"After Flinn died, I stayed with Dis and the lads in the healing house until they all fell asleep, exhausted by their grief. I then went to Dis' home, intending on fixing them a meal for when they awoke, but upon entering, I found the she-snake, Metta, ransacking the place. She was stuffing anything of value she could carry in a sack, ready to run," Olane explained. "I went to stop her, but Metta pulled a blade on me, striking out with the intention of killing me. At that point I just snapped. I could have taken her down without too much effort, for she had no training with a weapon, but instead I left her lying on the floor, her life's blood draining from the slice in her neck. No one would have blamed me, or called my actions into question, but I thought it best, for Dis' sake, that it appeared that Metta took her own life. She had suffered enough that day with losing Flinn…and I think believing that Metta killed herself out of guilt from what she had done, helped ease a bit of the blame that Dis was feeling. Thorin knows the truth, for I confided in him years ago, and he agreed that I should not reveal the truth." She then reached out and placed her hand over Kara's. "I tell you this now for two reasons. One, to prove that I am not without fault. And two, in order to instill in you the courage to know that when danger comes upon those you love, even the most inexperienced can be courageous. I know you are not the type to cause harm or inflict damage…but a time might come when it is necessary to do so. You have more strength and courage than you know, for you are Viking, Kara. Understand?"

"I…I think so," Kara nodded. "And I thank you for telling me this…for trusting me with your story." She then got a hopeful look on her face. "But, I would still like to learn a bit of healing from you if you are willing to teach me."

"Of course I am," Olane laughed. "I would be honored to share my knowledge with you, my dearest niece."

.

.

As spring approached, Hertha was growing larger, now being nearly five months into her pregnancy. Nori was bursting with pride, acting as if he were solely responsible for getting her in the family way. Hertha had stated adamantly that _she_ had helped in the process…yet he never seemed to listen.

Bofur and Melind were also deliriously happy that they would be welcoming a child themselves near the end of summer. And while she was not showing just yet, the happy couple had already picked out names for the child - both for a lad and a lass. Melind's hair was also beginning to grow longer, erasing her status as a thrall inch by inch. Yet there was no doubt in anyone's mind that by marrying Bofur, she was fully accepted into the Viking society, just as Kara had been.

Still, even though both were considered free women, they continued to work and assist in daily chores like before, not shirking any duty that was expected by all who lived within the walls of Erebor. There was always washing to do, wood to chop, food to prepare, and clothing that needed mending. And as the gentle hand of spring began to stretch over the land, Kara had truly begun to feel at home in the mysterious lands of the Northmen. She had Fili by her side, a warm place to sleep, enough food to satisfy them, and plenty love to see them through even the hardest times. Yet, little did she know that those times were sneaking up on them like a thief in the night.

.

.

It was in the early morning just before dawn, on no particularly important day, that the alarm bells began to ring throughout the village, causing all four of the men in the Jarl's house to leap from their beds. Dressing quickly, they ran outside, their wives only seconds behind them, anxious to find out what was going on. It was Gøtar who was pounding on the large metal cylinder with his hammer, alerting all to the impending danger.

"FIRE!" he called out, pointing to where they could see the flames rising against the still dark sky. "FIRE AT THE DOCKS!"

"Fili! Gather the warriors!" Thorin ordered. "Kili, you and your archers head for the upper level of the wall, and provide cover! Dis, you and Kara lead the women and children to the meeting house for safety."

"I can fight, Thorin!" Dis argued, glaring at her brother over his direction.

"I know that, and this's why I want you to protect our people! There is no one else I would trust more to do so," he pointed out, causing his sister to nod her head in acquiescence, seeing that he was not doing it to shame her, but because he understood and valued her skills.

"Olane, prepare for wounded, round up Oin and any others you know with healing abilities," Thorin continued. "Dwalin, you're with me!"

"What about me?" Tauriel questioned, looking hurt at having been left out.

"You're an archer, are you not?" Thorin stated, acting as if that was obvious. "You go with Kili."

"Oh…right," she smiled, her heart swelling with pride over her Jarl's apparent faith in her abilities, before racing off behind her husband.

Fili took only an extra second to pull Kara to him, kissing her fiercely before taking off at a run, eager to carry out his assignment.

"Come, Kara," Dis urged, taking her by the hand as she led her away, all the while the young dark haired woman followed Fili with her eyes, until he was out of sight. Then, turning back to Dis, she gave her mother-in-law her full attention.

"What do we do first?" Kara asked, determination resonating in her tone.

.

.

By now, most of the village was up and racing around, either intending to aid in the battle, or getting their loved ones to safety. The meeting house was soon packed, the little ones being urged to stay in the middle of the room, away from the walls and protected by their mothers and older siblings. Dis quickly took charge, with Kara doing all she could to comfort those who were frightened, offering a reassuring smile or soothing words. However, no matter how confident Kara tried to sound, she couldn't help but worry about Fili, knowing he was out there in the middle of it all. She could only pray that he would make it out of this unhurt…and alive.

.

.

Thorin, Dwalin and Fili raced down to the docks, their formidable warriors right behind them. Kili and Tauriel were already on the top of the outer walls, their bows drawn and their fellow archers at their side. Yet, when the Jarl and his forces arrived on the scene, there was no army of raiders as they had originally assumed, only a handful of men running here and there, attempting to burn anything they could set fire to. With a flick of his wrist, Thorin consigned them to death, Fili and his warriors making quick work of them before they could manage to flee.

"This was a distraction!" Thorin told his war chief, his eyes darting back and forth, as if now expecting to be ambushed. "They meant to divert our forces away from the true battle!"

Yet before he could take action, there came another call from behind them.

"RAIDERS HAVE BREACHED THE SOUTH GATE!" the man cried, gesturing wildly to where he had just come.

 _"FOR POKER!"_ Thorin cursed, knowing that he'd been right. Looking to his left, he spotted Nori, and grabbing him by the arm, he pointed to the still burning fires. "Take a handful of men and save as many ships as you can. Then come join the battle." Next he raised his eyes to find Kili's. "Remain on the wall, shoot from above. Do what you can to whittle down their numbers before they can get to us!" Thorin told his nephew, receiving a nod of understanding. Never had Kili let him down before, and as he looked at the dark-haired warrior now, he knew that this time would be no different. Kili might be a trickster, and often come across as not serious, but everyone knew that within his chest beat the heart of a warrior, one that would not quit, or give up, until the last man fell.

"The streets will run red with the blood of our enemies this day, my Jarl," Kili swore, all signs of his usually jovial nature now gone.

"See that it does, Brother," Fili added with a determined smile, giving Kili and Tauriel a quick wave as he, Thorin and Dwalin headed off with the majority of their forces, prepared to do all they could to keep the attackers from overrunning Erebor.

Sadly, before they could even reach the south gate, they encountered the enemy at the main square, each army lined up on either side, splitting the village in half. The men were oddly dressed, looking more wild and feral than most from the north. Yet, it took no time at all for Thorin do identify their attackers…for they were the outcasts, the men and women who had been banished from society for crimes too heinous to atone for. This notion was solidified in the Jarl's mind when beside him, Fili let out a low growl, his eyes trained on one specific man in the crowd before him.

"DETLEF!" He heard Fili cry out in rage, watching as his blond nephew's fists tightening around the grips of his weapons.

 _The wretched snake had returned!_

* * *

 **Yep, those villains have a tendency to come back and bite you in the butt. Right?**

 **So, Fili wants to learn Saxon (or whatever it was called that they spoke back then).**

 **And Kara learned a bit more about Viking history...or their future...or whatever.**

 **Olane isn't the kindly sweet aunt that Kara imagined...she has killed before, and will again if needs be. Thorin better watch his Ps and Qs then, right? ha ha.**

 **Well, looks like we have a fight on our hands...who do you think will win?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Bookworm18:** Yep, Fili is the perfect husband. Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili will always tease each other...it's in their blood. And Kili should have fessed up about his partial ownership of Kara a long time ago! I'm sure Tauriel could get a few good licks in if she WANTED to, but I don't think she will. She loves her husband far too much. Thanks.


	49. Chapter 49

.

 **FYI...this is the second longest chapter I've written. At 7,396 words!**

.

 **Chapter 49**

 **~X~**

* * *

"I WARNED YOU!" Fili shouted at Detlef across the empty square. "I swore if you ever returned, I would kill you!"

"You can try," the large man taunted back. "Yet, this time I am not alone! I have friends with me, ones who were grateful for the information I possessed about the strengths and weaknesses of Erebor."

"You are not only a coward, but a traitor then!" Thorin roared. "You and all your comrades will taste our steel, and die like the dogs you are." And with a loud battle cry, Thorin charged ahead, quickly followed by the others at his side, all eager to vanquish the foes who chose to invade their home.

Kili and Tauriel also gave the order to fire, watching as their arrows rained down upon the raiders, taking out many, while the rest of their missiles embedded themselves in their shields. Yet, before they could get off another volley, Thorin and the others joined the fray, and they dared not fire again.

Thus, as the sun began to rise over the mountains, bathing the village in its golden rays of light, the cries of battle rang out, echoing off the hills for miles around.

.

.

Kara, Dis, and the others heard the sounds of the two armies clashing, leaving all in stunned silence, fear and panic stealing away all ability to speak. Yet, when the doors opened and in came Olane and Oin, followed by several sporting wounds, everyone leapt into action.

"Lay them over here," Dis directed, having already set out many of the benches and covering them with blankets in preparation. "How many are we up against?"

"I couldn't see for sure," Olane answered, quickly tending to those in need. "But I'm told it is a large army of outcasts from the north. They lured Thorin and the others down to the docks by way of diversion, then broke down the south gate, effectively cutting them off from the rest of the village."

"So, we are separated from our warriors by these raiders?" Dis pressed, concern in her eyes. "How will we get to them if they need aid? We can't just sit here and hope they can handle things on their own!"

"What do you expect them to do, Dis?" Olane asked, lowering her voice as she gestured to the group of women and children around them. "All that are able have gone to fight, we have no way of aiding them, nor can we ask those gathered here to take up arms. You are probably the only true shield maiden among us."

"Then I will go and do what I can," Dis said in a firm tone, obviously determined to do just that.

"NO!" Kara begged, grabbing hold of her mother-in-law. "There has to be another way." She then turned her head to the left and then the right, apparently doing her best to think of something. Yet, as she scanned the faces of those around her, Kara suddenly realized that she could only count a handful of thralls within the meeting house. Each night, those who did not reside in private homes, or work in the slave house, were locked within a type of barracks, so they could not attempt to escape. What had become of them? "Did anyone think to unlock the doors and release the thralls when the enemy struck?"

At this, Dis too looked around, noting the small number of slaves gathered within, and shook her head. "It would appear that no one did, though more than likely they are safer where they are."

"Unless the raiders are too many in number and they prevail," Kara pointed out. "Then they will be put to the sword the same as the rest of us. If nothing else, they should be released so they can flee… _however,_ with a little persuasion, they might be willing to fight with us."

"Fight? They are thralls," Dis argued, acting as if the idea was ludicrous.

"They are _people_!" Kara growled, narrowing her eyes. "They might not be here by choice, but for now, _this_ is their home, and I'm willing to bet they would fight to protect it, and their lives, against those who would wish to take them." She then turned and glanced at Olane. "And I was recently told that when danger comes to those you love, even the most inexperienced can be courageous."

Olane smiled at Kara, reaching out and giving her hand a squeeze, as her eyes filled with pride for her niece.

"Fine, I will go release them, but I doubt they will listen to me, or take up arms at _my_ request," Dis said with a sigh, knowing that after Metta's betrayal, she had never attempted to interact with the village thralls any more than she had to.

"That's why _I'm_ going with you," Kara stated, reaching for the sword Fili had gifted her, wrapping her fingers loosely around the grip just as he had taught her.

"KARA, NO!" Olane protested, fear and panic in her eyes over the idea. "You can't! You could be killed!"

"So could Fili! And I will _not_ sit here and wait for that to happen," she argued. "Not if I can help him in any way."

"She's a Viking, Olane," Dis reminded her. "She might not be a shield maiden, but she has the right to fight just like any of us. You cannot stop her."

"I…I know," the healer said in a sad voice. "Yet, I wish I could." She then engulfed Kara in a fierce embrace. "Please, be careful. Do not allow yourself to be put in harm's way. Fili will never forgive me if you should be injured."

"But if I am…I have _you_ here to patch me up," Kara told her, doing her best to smile. "I promise to be not only brave…but smart as well."

"Just like your mother, Astra," Olane nodded, wiping at her eyes as she stood back and let Dis and Kara go. It was one of the hardest things she had ever done, and yet, she knew that Odin had not brought her niece back into her life only to lose her now. Or…at least she prayed that was the case.

.

.

Thorin and his men were fighting valiantly, yet it was not the puny Saxons they battled this time, but fierce Viking outcasts. Men who not only matched them in size and skill, but who were also not above fighting dirty. More than once, the Jarl saw one of his men fall beside him, struck down by an underhanded move, one that brought rage to the heart of Thorin. He looked to his left and then his right, searching out his nephews and Dwalin among the battle. He was proud to see that they were all still standing, as well as Tauriel, who was holding her own quite impressively. Kili had done well in furthering her training with a weapon, and Thorin could see she had been a quick study.

Still, the outcasts were a fierce lot, and there were many of them, leaving Thorin concerned over their chances of defeating the men that Detlef had rallied to his side. Yet what troubled him more, was the fact that the hoard had managed to cut them off from the rest of the village, and most importantly from the meeting house where he had sent Dis and all the women and children. For all he knew, the raiders could have split their forces and also gone there, and at this moment laying waste to all who had gone there for shelter. This made Thorin fight even harder, praying that his people would come out victorious.

.

.

Kara and Dis had snuck out the back of the meeting hall, just in case there were raiders looking for where the majority of the villagers had gone. Thankfully, they didn't run into any on their way to the thralls' barracks, though the sound of fighting was not far off. When they arrived, Kara and Dis removed the lock and opened the doors, revealing the men and women within, all wide-eyed and looking afraid.

"What is happening?" one of the men asked, stepping forward bravely.

"Erebor is under attack from raiders," Dis explained. "They have split the village in two, with us on the opposite side of where our warriors are fighting. We are housing the women and children in the meeting house, yet we were hoping that you men would join us in battle."

"Battle?" another man scoffed. "Most of us are not fighters, and those who are have we been allowed to touch a weapon in all the time we've been here. So why should we help you?"

 _"Because if you don't take up arms now, you might not live to see another day!"_ Kara spoke out, switching to the Saxon language in hopes of it stirring their conscience. She knew that many spoke other tongues, but the majority were from her own lands and would understand her words _. "I was once a thrall, just like you, but I came to accept this as my home, and thus I choose to fight for it. The men who are attacking do not want slaves, they want to wipe everyone out and take only gold and supplies. Do you think if they prevail this day, that they will simply let you go…or even live? They will not! So no matter if you are trained for battle or not, would it not be best to fight for your lives, than to die cowering inside these walls?"_

"Join us now and I, as the Jarl's sister, promise that you will be rewarded for your efforts," Dis added. She had no idea what Kara had just said, but she got the gist, and could only hope that her offer would sway them in their favor.

"You…you will give us weapons?" an older thrall asked, stepping in front of the group. "You will not leave us to die without the means to fight?"

"There is a small armory nearby, you are welcome to use anything you find within to defend yourselves," Dis nodded. "Yet, I would strongly suggest that you send the women and any children to the meeting house where it is safe."

This offer seemed to please the men, each one looking from one to the other for confirmation as to what they would do. In the end, they agreed, willing to take up arms to fight for Erebor in hopes of not only saving themselves, but earning the respect of the men and women they called master.

"Kara, take the women to the meeting house," Dis ordered, signaling for the male thralls to follow her to the armory. "See they get there safely, and continue to help Olane."

"But I wanted to help you!" she protested, yet knowing that she was more than likely to be a hindrance than a help.

"And you will be, by getting those who cannot fight to safety," Dis argued. "Now, do as I say, and go! We will aid the men. And who knows, we might even turn the tide, for I don't believe the raiders will be expecting another attack from behind them. And remember, when an enemy backs a Viking into a corner, there's only one way out…straight threw them!" And with a wink, she led the several dozen thralls out of the barracks and into the streets, doing their best to remain silent as they headed to where the weapons were stored.

Kara, knowing that Dis was right, did as she was told, urging the women and the few children up the path that lead to the back door of the meeting house and safely inside. Still, even with her job complete, Kara felt restless, as if she were not doing enough. She shadowed Olane, helping with the few wounded who had found their way to the meeting house, yet she worried over the many that could not make it through the lines to reach them. Possibly some who might be in serious need of aid. What if one of them was Fili…or Kili, or Thorin? Her mind raced with all the horrible scenarios that could be taking place on the battlefield, until she felt she would go mad. What could be happening out there?

.

.

Fili had done his best to keep his eye on Detlef, wanting nothing more than to get to him and end his miserable life, yet each time he headed for the man, another raider would block his way, requiring him to deal with them first. He had seen the look in Thorin's eyes, the determination to prevail over these attackers, yet the fear that the numbers were too overwhelming. Kili and Tauriel had helped from above as long as they could, before being forced to abandon their bows and take to the ground in hand to hand combat. Fili had lost sight of his brother some time ago, as well as Dwalin and Bofur. Nori had apparently managed to put out the fires on the ships and had joined the fray as well, adding a few more swords to their forces.

"DETLEF!" Fili shouted, once more managing to single the man out in the crowd of fighters. "FACE ME!"

"Gladly!" the large man agreed, shoving a few of his own men out of his way in an effort to get to his enemy. Detlef's axe and Fili's swords clashed at last, the two of them more than eager to end the other's life, feeling as if this had been a long time in coming. "So…where's your little thrall? Tucked away someplace, imagining that she is safe, when in truth that is the last thing she will be once I find her?"

"You will _never_ touch her again!" Fili growled, swinging his sword at the vile man's head. "And she is no longer a thrall…but my wife!"

"Your wife?" Detlef laughed in surprise. "And how did you manage that? Did you find a way around your uncle's laws…or hand over your position to that weakling brother of yours?"

"That is no concern of yours," Fili spat, blocking another strike that could have been deadly. "Besides, you will soon be dead! For I came into this world covered in someone else's blood…I have no problem going out the same way."

"Not if I kill you first," Detlef sneered, raising his axe once again, but before he could strike, several of the raiders were shoved by a barreling Dwalin, the men stumbling backwards and crashing into Fili, sending the blond man to the ground, with them landing on top of him. This caused Detlef to let out a wild laugh, taking a few steps back as he watched Fili struggle to rise. "Why don't you just take a rest there, while I go seek out your pretty little wife, Fili? I'm sure she is more than ready to know the touch of a _real_ man, and I'm just the one for the job." And with a vile grin on his face, he turned and disappeared into the battle around them, leaving Fili shouting with rage.

"DETLEF! STAND AND FIGHT! If you run, I swear you will only die tired!" Yet when his enemy did not return, Fili focused his concentration on the two men who were still holding him down. "DWALIN!" Fili yelled, at last rolling one of them off of him, freeing one of his arms enough to stab the other still within reach. Thankfully, his friend heard his call and took care of the first one, before reaching down and assisting the blond warrior to his feet.

"Sorry about that, Lad," he said, the two men immediately turning back to back as they took on more of the enemy. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, but Detlef got away, and he said he was going to find Kara!" Fili growled, striking out left and right, his anger giving him strength.

"You will have to fight your way through that mess if you aim to get to the meeting house," Dwalin reasoned, taking note of the large number of raiders blocking the way. "And right now, I don't see any way around them."

Yet, before his words were barely out of his mouth, Dwalin heard a voice he knew well, screaming curses from the other side of the enemy lines, causing him to pause in shock.

"DIS?" he cried, suddenly afraid that his wife was somehow in trouble. Yet, the more he listened, he could tell that her voice was not raised in fear, but rage.

"Is that Mother?" Fili questioned, having also heard her over the battle. "What is _she_ doing here?"

"I've learned to never underestimate that woman," Dwalin smirked, slicing through another enemy. "She's full of surprises."

And before long, they saw Dis cutting a path through the enemy lines, taking many by surprise as she attacked from behind. Yet what shocked them most, was the fact that beside her was a number of the male thralls, each one wielding a blade or axe, though not very well by warrior standards. Still, their aid was turning the tide.

"MOTHER!" Kili called, sprinting out of the crowd and rushing to where Fili and Dwalin had met up with Dis. "How did you get here?"

"The same way you did," she huffed, holding up her sword. "Through battle and blood. Now, this is no time to take a rest, let's end these bastards!"

"Aye!" Dwalin grinned, loving his fearless wife so very much. "ATTACK!"

.

.

Kara was still on edge, doing her best to appear calm, but inside she was anything but. Every time the doors opened, allowing others who had escaped the raiders to come inside, she felt the urge to race out, desperate to know if Fili was all right. Yet, her fears quickly shifted when Gimli came barreling in, a little cut on his cheek, and a look of terror in his eyes.

"Help! My mother and sister are trapped!" he cried, desperate for any to assist him. "They can't get out!"

"Gimli! What happened? Where are Dena and Gyta?" Kara demanded, taking hold of the lad and forcing him to calm down enough to answer her.

"They're in the kitchens!" he told her, doing his best to breathe between words. "When the raiders came, Father told us to run, but we didn't get far before the raiders broke down the south gates, forcing us to hide in the kitchens. But then someone started a fire at the end of the building, trapping them inside! Mother lifted me up to a small window, and I climbed out, but they can't reach. You gotta help them…please!"

"Of course we will," Kara nodded, looking over at Olane, the two exchanging worried glances before they were both heading for the door. "Stay here, Gimli! We'll bring them back!"

Out the door they raced, intent on only one thing…saving Dena and Gyta. When they arrived at the communal kitchens, half of the building was already engulfed in flames, making it impossible to enter in the front door. Heading around the back, they could hear the mother and child inside calling out for help, yet the only means of escape appeared to be a small window, but it was placed far too high to be of use. Even if they had the means to reach it, the fall on the other side would be far too dangerous. She couldn't believe that little Gimli had only received a cut from the fall, and no broken bones.

"We have to get in there!" Olane cried, covering her mouth as she fought to keep the smoke out of her lungs. "But how?"

Kara's eyes were darting left and right, desperately searching for something that could be of use. The walls were well built, so they would need something very heavy to break it down with…and she could think of nothing two women of their size could carry that would suffice. That is, until she saw a stack of water barrels up on a platform next to the slaughter house. They kept them on hand for washing their kills, and cleaning the area after the butchering, but Kara had another use for them. Racing over to the wall, she yelled out to Dena.

"DENA! Can you hear me?" she cried over the sound of the raging fire that was getting ever closer. When she got a response, Kara gave her orders. "You and Gyta move to the south side of the room and stay there! Do not go anywhere near the center, do you hear me?"

"All right…but…but please hurry...it's getting hard to breath," the trapped woman called out, stopping after every few words to cough.

"Just get to the side of the room…NOW!" Then off she ran, grabbing a bewildered Olane as she went, climbing up onto the platform as she began to shove at one of the large barrels. "Help me get it on its side and then we need to roll it down the ramp and right at the wall. Hopefully, it will be enough to create a hole so that Dena and Gyta can get out."

"Yes! Great idea!" Olane agreed, standing beside her niece as the two shoved with all their might, at last tipping the sealed wooden barrel over on to its side. Once they had twisted it so it was aiming in the right direction, they gave it a mighty shove, watching as it wobbled down the wooden ramp and straight for the back wall of the kitchens. Not only did it smash through the wood, creating a hole large enough for a grown adult to climb through, it burst open, causing the water to spill out everywhere, effectively giving them a bit of relief from the approaching flames.

Even before Kara and Olane could make it down off the platform, Dena and little Gyta were crawling to safety, the two women hurrying to aid them in their escape.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Dena sobbed, holding her daughter to her chest as the four of them headed away from the almost completely engulfed kitchens. "We managed to boost Gimli up to the window to get out, but Gyta was too afraid to go and I couldn't reach that high. Did he come find you…is he all right?"

"He's just fine," Olane assured her. "He's waiting for you back at the meeting house. Now hurry, no telling who might be lurking…" Yet her words died on her lips, as the four of them skidded to a halt. For there, directly in front of them…was Detlef!

"So here is where my sparrow's been hiding," he said with an evil grin, twirling the bloody sword in his hand as he stared at the three women and one child.

"Get out of our way, you filth!" Olane growled, recognizing the man who had been a blight on their village for years.

"And who's going to stop me?" the large man demanded. "You?"

"If we must," Kara spoke up, at last finding her voice. "But the moment Fili sees you, you are a dead man. So you best run now while you have the chance."

"Me? Run?" Detlef laughed, though there was no humor in his tone. "It is you who should flee from me! As for Fili…well, little bird, I bring word of your husband. Turns out you're now a widow."

 _"What?"_ Kara gasped, all the air stolen from her lungs. "NO! You lie!" she screamed.

"I've been known to," he nodded. "Yet when I left him, he was on the ground, buried beneath several of _my_ men. He will not be coming to save you. Thus…I believe I will just take _you_ as my spoils of war."

"I will see you dead first!" Olane threatened, suddenly leaping forward, throwing herself at the man who had dared to harm her niece once before, determined to never let him do so again. Kara screamed at her aunt to stop, but the older woman was far past listening to reason. She wanted blood, she wanted revenge, and she wanted Detlef dead!

"GO!" Kara yelled at Dena, shoving her towards an alleyway that would eventually take them around to the meeting hall. It took the desperate mother only seconds to realize what the dark-haired woman meant, and took off at a run, wishing to not only save her child, but fetch help if she could. Even before Dena had taken a single step however, Kara was racing after her aunt, desperate to aid her in any way she could.

Thankfully, Olane's wild attack took Detlef by surprise, not having expected the women to put up any sort of fight. So when the healer rammed him from the right, and Kara tackled him from the left, he went down hard, the blow temporarily knocking the wind out of him. Olane immediately scrambled up and threw herself on top of him, with Kara rolling a few feet away before her momentum ceased.

"GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY – " Detlef spat, though his words were cut off as Olane's fist made contact with his nose, his loud scream of pain nearly drowning out the sound of the bones in his face cracking.

"That was for what you did to my niece!" Olane growled, pulling her hand back for another punch. "And if you ever lay a hand on her again, it will be over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged, healer woman," Detlef snarled, at last righting himself enough to flip Olane over, his large size no match for her. His hand gripped her neck, pushing her down into the dirt as he began to squeeze off her airway.

Kara had at last made it to her feet, and seeing her aunt now in a bad way, she lunged forward, eager to help her.

"STOP…or she dies!" Detlef yelled, halting Kara in her tracks. "One more step and I crush her like the annoying insect she is."

"Let her go! It's me you want," the dark-haired woman all but begged, holding out her hands in a pleading manner. "Don't hurt her!"

"Now that's the little sparrow I remember…and you do know how much I like to hear you beg," he laughed, rising to his feet as he pulled the now gasping Olane with him. Her fingers were at her throat, digging at Detlef's hands, but he was simply too strong for her. "And while I would take great delight in snapping her neck, I just don't have the time." With a mighty thrust, he propelled Olane backwards through the air, her feet actually leaving the ground for a few seconds, before landing hard on the ground and rolling a few feet more. When she stopped, she lay still, not moving, leaving Kara to cry out in panic.

"OLANE!" she screamed, racing towards her fallen aunt, but Detlef was too fast, and grabbed Kara around the waist as she flew past him. Lifting her up and holding her back to his chest, he wrapped one muscular arm around her body, imprisoning her in his vice-like grip.

"Now that I've clipped your wings, tiny bird…what will you do now?" he taunted, leaning in as he spoke his vile words directly into her ear. "Beg for mercy?"

"I might have been afraid of you before, you vile dog, but not anymore!" Kara seethed. "I will rip out your throat with my own teeth if needs be."

"Try it and you'll die right here and now," Detlef challenged. "Is that what you want, little sparrow? To die?"

"It would be a far better fate than anything you might have planned!" Kara assured him. "And if Fili _is_ dead, as you say, then I have nothing to lose, do I? I will gladly follow him to Valhalla…but not before I end your life as well."

"Kara, no!" came the labored words of Olane, doing her best to rise on her hands and knees. "He…he's baiting you! Fili's alive…I'm sure of it."

"I wouldn't bet my life on it," Detlef laughed, his hand reaching up as he pulled Kara's hair back, exposing her neck as he let his filthy tongue leave a trail of moisture from her ear to her shoulder, causing Kara to nearly wretch in disgust.

"Now come, little bird, and I will leave the healer-witch be…but attempt to fight me anymore, or try to run, and I will cut her down first, and make you watch."

Kara was torn…did she continue her struggle…or did she yield? The last thing she wanted to do was to risk him killing Olane, who was still struggling to even rise to her knees. Yet neither did she want to give up, letting Detlef win.

Yet, as her aunt's head came up, and their eyes met, Kara knew exactly what she had to do…and she only hoped she had the strength of will to carry it out.

.

.

While all of this was going on, the fight in the square had continued, yet by now there were far fewer raiders to deal with, and with the addition of Dis and her group of thralls, things were going much better for Erebor's warriors. When Fili had cut his way through another half a dozen opponents, he turned and looked around, seeing only a few left standing and more than enough of his own men to deal with them. Thus, turning, he headed up the streets towards the meeting house, for that had been the direction Detlef had gone…and exactly where Thorin had sent Kara.

It didn't take him long to locate who he sought, for the shouts from both Kara and Olane, as well as the maniacal voice of Detlef, led him right to them. When he rounded the corner, he skidded to a halt, unable to believe the sight before him. Olane was still attempting to rise from the ground, cursing loudly at Detlef, while his brave little wild cat of a wife had just thrown her head back and slammed it directly into the man's already bloody nose. When Detlef let out a cry of pain and rage, Fili couldn't have been more proud.

Yet, before he could even move to aid her, the red-haired outcast struck Kara on the side of her head with his fist, leaving the once struggling woman dazed and at his mercy.

"NO!" Fili yelled, snapping out of it and heading towards them at a dead run. Yet even as fast as he was, by the time he was near enough to strike out, Detlef had stooped over and retrieved his fallen sword, holding the stunned Kara in front of him like a shield. He still had one hand around her waist, but now the other held his blade across her throat.

"One more step, Fili, and she dies," Detlef threatened, glancing to the left as he glared at Olane. "That goes for you as well, healer woman! Both of you, stay back or I spill her blood all over the ground."

"Let her go, Detlef…your fight is with me!" Fili growled, wanting nothing more than to wrap his fingers around the vile man's neck.

"That might be, but I know that the best way to hurt you, is through her," here he pressed a bit harder with his sword, causing Kara to let out a cry of pain as it dug in just a bit. "Now, we can do this one of two ways," he continued, seeing that he had Fili's full attention. "You can drop your sword and walk away, and live the rest of your life knowing that while your woman isn't dead…she will be _my_ personal play thing until I tire of her. Or…I can kill her now, and then take my time gutting you. It's your call."

"Kill him, Fili!" Kara shouted, doing her best not to move for fear his blade cut any deeper. "Don't worry about me…just kill him!"

"Brave now, are we?" Detlef sneered, bringing his lips close to her ear as he spoke his next words. "Perhaps you are no longer a sparrow, but a hawk. I have killed and roasted many hawks in my day, making you just one more tasty morsel for me to savor." He then glared back up at Fili. "Your woman's life hangs in the balance. Will she live…or will she die?"

"If I let you take her, I would be consigning her to a fate _worse_ than death!" Fili snarled, searching Kara's face for a clue as to what she wanted him to do. He knew he couldn't let Detlef have her, but he wasn't sure he could reach them before he slit her throat either. Olane was still farther away than him, so she was in no better position to help. Yet, then, Fili saw Kara make a motion with her eyes, looking downward towards to the very spot that he knew contained a secret pocket…a pocket designed to hold a blade. Was she carrying her hidden knife? Fili had instructed her to never leave the longhouse without it, but did she have time to grab it on her way out when the call to arms came? And if so, could she reach it? It was a longshot, and one he was not quite sure he wished to chance, but right now, anything was better than where they stood.

"This is your last chance…choose, or _I_ will choose for you," Detlef threatened. "And I do not think you would like what I decide."

At that moment, Kara removed the choice from both men, instead taking matters into her own hands…or in this case, _her feet_. Kicking her foot forward, she brought it back with as much force as she could, slamming her heel into Detlef's shin - just like she had done to Fili back when he found her climbing down the ladder on her first day in Erebor. The blow had landed perfectly, causing Detlef to shriek in pain, loosening his grip on Kara just enough for her to reach for the small dagger Fili had given her as a courting gift. In a flash it was out, with Kara whirling around, bringing the blade across her captor's arm and slicing through skin and muscle as he cried out once more.

Fili was on him within seconds, throwing him to the ground as he took over the job of beating him senseless, pouring all his hate and rage into each punch he delivered to Detlef's face. Olane had at last made it to her feet, stumbling over and taking hold of the now shaking Kara, pulling her away so as to avoid being struck by the struggling men. Yet, neither one was at all worried about who would emerge victorious. Fili was in far better shape, and with Kara having already managed to wound the cowardly pig, they knew the battle would be short-lived.

"I swore that if you ever touched Kara again, you would die," Fili growled, pulling out one of his own hidden knives and swiftly bringing it to Detlef's neck, glaring down at the man's wide, terror-filled eyes. "And I _always_ keep my word!" Thus, with one swift slice, it was over, leaving Fili to get to his feet as Detlef gurgled, sputtered, and at last breathed no more.

He was dead.

Fili stared at him for a few more moments, his rage and hatred for the man leaving him to feel no shred of remorse…only disgust. Yet, when he turned and saw Kara staring at him, Olane's protective arms still wrapped around her niece, Fili left Detlef's body where it lay, and headed for his wife, his arms open wide.

Kara ran to Fili, allowing him engulf her in a comforting embrace, relieved beyond words to learn that Detlef had indeed been lying about her husband being dead.

"Are you all right?" he whispered, pulling back as he inspected the small cut on her neck, the tiny trickle of blood causing him to panic slightly.

"I'm fine," she insisted, also letting her hands move over his arms and chest, checking for wounds as well. "Are _you_ hurt?"

"Why don't you let _me_ decide who's hurt or not?" Olane suggested, approaching a bit unsteadily, as she looked them over with a critical eye. Yet before she could barely begin, the three of them were suddenly attacked from both sides. Well, not exactly _attacked_ , but set upon by two different groups, both brandishing swords, axes, knives, and even a shovel or two. Thankfully, when they saw Fili, Kara, and Olane safe and sound, the two crowds stopped in their tracks.

"Oh, thank Odin you're safe," Dena said with a sigh of relief, lowering the axe she was carrying. The rest of the women behind her followed suit, many of the lasses from the village, as well as the female thralls, having all abandoned the safety of the meeting hall to come to their aid.

On the other side, Thorin signaled for his warriors to stand down as well, coming forward to pull his shaken wife into his arms, before giving Fili a nod for a job well done.

"Are you all right, Fili?" Kili questioned, having been in a near panic when the fighting had ended and his brother had been nowhere in sight. Tauriel had done her best to reassure him, but he refused to sit still until he saw Fili with his own eyes.

"Well, looks like you fulfilled your promise, Lad," Dwalin said with a laugh, pointing his bloody axe at Detlef's dead body, a pool of his own blood surrounding him. "And good riddance is all I have to say."

"Is it over?" Kara asked, not willing to leave the safety of Fili's arms. "Is the battle won?"

"That it is," Dis smiled proudly, looking to her left and right as she nodded her appreciation to the thralls who stood at her side. "The raiders are all dead, we made sure of that."

"And our warriors?" Olane spoke up, ever the healer. "Are there many wounded…or dead?"

"Some," Thorin admitted sadly. "You will have your work cut out for you, Olane." It was then that Thorin noticed his wife appeared somewhat dazed, pulling her back a bit as he looked into her eyes. "Are _you_ all right?"

"Yes, just a bit unsteady," she assured him, doing her best to brush off his concern, but Thorin would not be placated. "Now stop acting like a mother hen. I'm a healer, I should know if I'm well or not…and I am! That big idiot didn't get the best of me!" She then gave her husband a warm smile and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thanks for worrying, but I have work to do."

"All right," Thorin said with a sigh, knowing that he was not going to get his stubborn wife to admit to a moment of weakness. "Then you best head back to the meeting house and get set up for the wounded we'll be bringing in." He turned and signaled for those who were able to aid him, with many hurrying to assist. Even Kili headed back to the battlefield, once he had given his older brother a quick slap on the back, just so happy that he was not dead. Tauriel moved in and took Kara from Fili's arms, allowing him to go with his brother as she promised to see his wife safely back to the meeting house.

"Will you be all right without me, my little raven?" Fili asked, looking into her eyes with concern.

"I will _never_ be all right without you," she assured him, gifting him with a little smile. "But I will do my best to get along for the time being. Go, help the others, while Tauriel and I assist Olane." She then reached out and gripped his hand, giving it a squeeze. "And…thank you, my love. Thank you for saving me, once again."

"I am ever at your service, my lady," Fili swore, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it tenderly, before he turned and headed after Kili.

"As I am ever at yours," Kara whispered, loving that man so very, very much.

* * *

 ***wipes back of hand over forehead* Whewhhhh! That was intense...or at least it was for me when writing it. But looks like all's well that ends well. And with Detlef dead, it couldn't have ended any better, right?**

 **And good for Kara and Olane for saving Dena and Gyta. Gloin will be even more in her debt...but I don't think he can offer to buy her again. ha ha.**

 **So, looked like Kara took Fili's knife training to heart and made good use of her secret pocket.**

 **And look at Dis being all warrior princess, with her own army of thralls. I hope she makes good on her promise to them.**

 **Well, here seems a nice place to leave you for the weekend...NOT on a cliffie. ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc: (Ch. 47)** Glad you were entertained by this one. Sorry your last few days of school is so brutal...but remember, summer is coming! I don't think everyone showing up at the baths was on purpose, but them teasing Fili sure was. Kara is very proud of her privy and even Thorin approves...soon they will be digging a new hole and moving the house over it. ha ha. I just wanted everyone to stay together, I didn't want them to build their own homes. Olane and Kara need more bonding time, Fili will one day be Jarl anyway, and I don't think Dis wants to miss one moment with her sons...or any grand-babies that might come along. **(Ch. 48)** Yep, married life is good...right now. And Fili is trying to learn the language, but even he will make some mistakes, the silly winter nut. ha ha. The whole Metta killing was shocking, but it was in there for a reason, as you might have noticed in this chapter, it gave Kara the guts to defend those she loved, as well as motivate the other thralls to fight too. As you can see...I only gave them minor injuries. Fear not. Our boys fight good. Did you like that everyone got a lick at Detlef, but Fili did the actual deed. I thought it only fair, since he was the one who swore he would kill him. Must keep him a man of his word. Thanks!

 **Bookworm18:** Yep, things are going to be moving pretty fast from here on out. I got them all married off and happy, now it's time to test them all by fire and see how they handle it. ha ha. Yep, time skips are a must, since I really need it to be closer to spring and summer, and really, who has time to write about all the day to day things...even if they are happy times. Tauriel is going to get to fight, that's for sure. As you saw, it was the outcasts, those who have committed such horrible crimes that they could no longer be allowed as part of decent society. So, they are all BAD guys. No, not the Saxons. But fear not, we will see them soon as well. Thanks.


	50. Chapter 50

.

 **Wow, can you believe we are at chapter 50! We are now halfway through the story.**

 **JUST KIDDING! I imagine only 70 to 80 chapters in all before we get to the end. But you just never know with me. ha ha.**

.

.

 **Chapter 50**

 **~X~**

* * *

The battle was over and Erebor had defeated the outcast raiders, yet the price of victory had been high. Many of their warriors had been wounded, or killed, leaving wives without husbands, mothers without daughters, and a great deal mourning the loss of their kin. Olane, Oin, and the others did their best to save as many lives as they could, patching up every wound and severed limb as quickly as possible. As Kara looked around the meeting house, it saddened her to know that, it was now a make shift ward for treating those in pain, when only recently this place had been used for joyous occasions.

Melind was sitting beside a bed that held Bofur, the man having taken a nasty cut to his side, though Olane said he would heal nicely, given time. Kara sat with her friend, comforting her while her husband slept, telling the pretty blond that everything was going to be all right. She also made sure that Melind ate and slept regularly, not wanting their babe to come to harm due to it's mother's distress.

Nori had come through the battle unscathed, much to Hertha's relief, and the two were making their rounds between the wounded, offering whatever type of relief they could. Gloin had taken another sound knock to the head, yet thankfully, other than needing to be kept in bed for a few days and watched closely, he seemed to come through it without much trouble. Fili of course had to tease his cousin about being thick headed, having now survived both the outcast raiders and Kara. Needless to say, Gloin was not amused.

Thorin was never missing from the meeting house, unless he was needed elsewhere, wishing to make sure all his warriors knew their deeds and sacrifices had been appreciated. He even rounded up all the thralls, both the men who had come to his aid with Dis, and those who had followed Dena in defense of Kara and Olane, expressing his gratitude for their actions as well. And while it would have been foolish to believe the Jarl would ever simply release them, each thrall was shocked when Thorin promised to reduce the amount they would need to buy their freedom by half! This meant that some who had been saving up, actually had enough to do so at that very moment, while others now saw the possibility closer than they had ever expected. Needless to say, they were beyond grateful.

Four of the boats, as well as several buildings, had either been destroyed or seriously damaged during the raid, leaving a lot of cleanup to do before many could leave the meeting house and return to their homes. Yet, what took precedent was the burial of those who had died, and a large funeral was scheduled for the following day, with the whole village turning out for the occasion, both freeman and thrall.

Kara had never witnessed a Viking funeral before, and though it was a very sad occasion, she couldn't help but be fascinated by what took place, and what it all meant. It took a full day for the funeral pyres to be erected, then enough wood and straw gathered to ensure that the fires would burn hot enough to properly cremate the bodies. Once these were prepared, each fallen warrior was placed reverently atop the pyre, their weapons and shields resting beside them or clutched in their lifeless hands. The women who were not shield maidens were surrounded by some of their own possessions, such as their cloth making tools or cooking utensils. Even the thralls who sacrificed their lives were laid to rest among the others, offering them a chance to reach Valhalla as well…if that be their wish. This was something that until now had been unheard of, for slaves had never been afforded such a sendoff before.

Once the dead were properly prepared, and the entire village was gathered around, the pyres were lit on fire, the crackling and popping sound of the flames becoming louder and louder. Soon each one was completely engulfed in flames, the smoke rising into the sky.

"It is said that the flames aid in the voyage to the realms of the dead," Fili explained, as he held Kara's hand while they watched. "The warriors will go to Valhalla, while the others will be taken to one of the other realms of the dead. Some to Folkvangr, and others to Helgafjell, though I doubt any who died this day will be heading for Helheim, since all died honorably. Only the outcast raiders will find their way to _that_ cold and unforgiving place."

After the funeral was over and the fires had cooled, the ashes were gathered and buried on the hillside with great reverence, ending the ceremony and offering closure to all those who had lost loved ones.

.

.

The following weeks were somber ones, yet as more and more people left the meeting hall and returned to their daily lives, things in Erebor began to improve. The communal kitchens had been rebuilt, much to Ilin's relief, and out of the dozen longboats, only four of them had been completely destroyed or unable to be repaired.

"It's a good thing you made that treaty with Thranduil for trees," Dwalin told his Jarl, watching as the men worked on fixing up the couple that had been damaged but were salvageable. "We will need to replace the ships we lost this summer."

"I also think the spring raids will have to begin early this year," Thorin mused. "We lost a great deal of goods during the raid to fire and destruction. If we do not begin soon, we will run out of food before the crops and fields are ready for harvesting."

"Aye," the burly man nodded, having been thinking the same thing himself. "I would say within the month, the ice will have melted enough to sail again, and then we can leave for the west. The Saxons will not expect us this early, so perhaps we'll take them by surprise."

"Let's just hope _they_ were frugal with their goods this winter, or else there will be nothing to bring back to replenish _our_ store houses," Thorin mused. "This attack couldn't have come at a worse time."

"Is there ever a _good_ time for such a thing?" Dwalin questioned, raising one eyebrow skeptically.

"Good point," Thorin nodded. "Still…I will not see my people starve! The raiders will set sail in one month's time. I will make the announcement tomorrow."

.

.

Thorin's declaration was met with both joy and sorrow. For while the warriors were excited to be going raiding again, their thirst for adventure and acquisition of goods spurring them on, there were some who hated the idea of watching their men sail away. Tauriel was among those pleased by the news, for she was itching to go with Kili, to see the far off lands to the west and test her skills even more. Kara and Melind, on the other hand were not happy at all.

"Why does Bofur have to go?" the blond demanded in a pouting manner as the two friends helped each other carry firewood to their perspective homes. "We just got married, and we will be having a little one soon. Besides, he's just healed from his last wound from fighting with the outcasts…what if something should happen to him again?"

"I think we're all worried about the same thing," Kara said with a heavy sigh.

"Not everyone," Melind reminded her. "To _them_ it is a grand thing to die in battle, and they believe the day of their death is already written in the stars, so they look at this as an opportunity! Even their wives!"

"That's what makes them such fearsome fighters," Kara agreed, yet not liking it any more than Melind. "They figure if it isn't their time to die, then nothing can harm them. And if it _is_ their time…then Valhalla awaits, and they will feast at Odin's table."

"Is that what you believe?" Melind questioned, setting the small logs of wood into the box beside their fireplace.

"I don't know what to believe any more," the dark haired woman revealed sadly. "I was born into this life, yet raised in another. Both are so different, their cultures, their beliefs, their customs. And while I can reconcile some of them…others I'm still having trouble with. Perhaps I will never fully believe one way or the other, but I know that Fili puts faith in such things, and as his wife, I need to be supportive."

"So you will just let him go raiding with a smile on your face?" Melind said in a shocked tone.

"No! Of course not!" Kara moaned, sitting down and leaning forward, burying her face in her hands. "I hate the idea of him going, and for more reasons than most. Not only will I worry every moment he is gone that something might happen to him…I detest the idea that they will be attacking my one-time homeland."

"Do you still see yourself as a Saxon?" Melind asked, sitting down beside her friend. "I mean, I was born there too…but lately, well, I think I would side with the Vikings now. Does that make me a traitor?"

"No, it most certainly does not, Melind!" Kara assured her. "Not only was your life back in Northumbria harsh and cruel…you are married to Bofur now, so _he_ is your family…and this is your home. And I feel the same way, maybe even more so, since I was truly born here. But I still can't help but think of the innocent villagers or peasants that might come to harm if forced to defend their lord's territory. They have no choice but to do as directed, that or forfeit their homes, possessions, and lives. I need to make sure that Fili understands that."

"Then tell him of your concerns," Melind urged. "You know he will listen to you."

"But what if he does, and then in a dangerous situation he hesitates on _my_ account and becomes harmed?" Kara wailed. "I feel that I'm damned either way."

"I do not know how to advise you on this subject," Melind told her sadly. "I can only suggest that you speak with your husband, and tell him your fears."

"Which is still the best advice you could give me," Kara smiled. "Thank you."

"But that still doesn't mean _I_ want Bofur to go!" Melind huffed.

"Me either!" Kara agreed.

.

.

That night there was much excitement around the dinner table, with each one talking over the other as they spoke about the upcoming raid. Kara did her best to hide the fact that she was less than pleased, yet because she was also unable to contribute anything to the conversation, it didn't escape Olane or Fili's notice that she was not happy. When it was time for bed, and Fili led his wife to their private apartment, he shut the door and leaned against it, eyeing her with concern.

"You are not pleased with me tonight, my wife," he concluded. "Have I done something to offend you? Will you not tell me what it is so I can make it right?"

"I fear, that in this instance, there is nothing you _can_ to do rectify the situation," she confessed, sitting down on the bed. "At least not without making others, including yourself, very upset."

"What?" Fili was now very concerned. "How could that be?"

"I _want_ you to stay here, with me, Fili…and not go on the upcoming raid," she blurted out. "And yet, I would never expect you to stay. You have to go, I understand that, but it still does not make me happy."

"Oh, Kara," Fili moaned, suddenly seeing what he should have realized all along. Stepping away from the door, he came to sit beside her. "I'm so sorry, my little raven. I didn't even think of how this news would affect you. I have never had anyone worry over me before when I went on raids…I mean other than my mother and uncle. This is all very new for you, isn't it? I should have been more sensitive to your fears. Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Fili," she assured him, leaning against his shoulder as he put an arm around her. "This is something I must learn to deal with, for I'm a Viking lass now…I just don't know how the other wives do it."

"If it helps, I'll be worried about you the entire time I'm away as well," he offered. "I know you're not going off to fight, but anything could happen while I'm gone…the recent attack by the outcasts is proof of that. That's why, until I leave, I want to double our training sessions, so that I know you are skilled enough to protect yourself while I'm away."

"Don't worry…I still carry your dagger in my hidden pocket, just like you taught me," she smiled, patting her skirt. "But, while concern over your safety is the _main_ reason I don't want you to go…there's something else."

"And what is that?" he inquired. "I can't calm your fears if I don't know what's bothering you."

"I…I don't want you to kill any innocent Saxons," she admitted, looking down at her hands in shame. "I know you probably _will_ kill someone…I'm not foolish enough to believe you won't…but must it be those who are unable to fight back? Women, children…the elderly?"

"Kara," Fili said in a kind but firm voice. "I can honestly swear that I have _never_ taken a life when there was not a need. Nor have I ever harmed an helpless woman or child."

"You…you haven't?" she stammered, looking up at him in awe.

"No. We raid for goods, gold, and thralls," he reminded her. "Wanton killing would be both foolish and counter-productive. Yes…sadly, there are _some_ who kill for the sport, but I am not one of them, and I do not allow those I command to do so either. Thus, I can promise you, I will not return with innocent blood on my hands. Does that make you feel better?"

"I would feel better if you came home with _no blood_ on your hands…or anywhere else on you, especially if it's your own!" Kara informed him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Yet, I would indeed be happy with what you have promised me. Just, please, Fili…come home to me. Come home safe and sound."

"Always," he assured her, bringing his lips down to hers in a lingering kiss. "For now, more than ever, I truly have something to come home to. And you know," he added, getting a twinkle in his eye. "If we try really hard, perhaps I might leave a piece of me behind…in the form of a child? Now, _that_ would assure that I come home, just to see if our little one takes after you, or me."

"Well…if that be your wish, as well as contributes to your safe return, far be it from me to deny you such a thing, my husband," Kara grinned, laying back on the mattress as she motioned for him to follow.

"You do know how to please me, woman," Fili growled, only too anxious to take her up on such an offer.

.

.

The next four weeks passed quickly - far too quickly in fact for Kara's liking, leaving her despondent and sullen the night before the raiders were set to leave. Fili had requested that they dine alone in their private chambers, not wanting to share his wife's attention with anyone. Kara appreciated the gesture and clung to her husband most of the evening, feeling the need to touch and hold him as much as she could.

"I got you something," Fili told her once they had finished eating.

"I don't need anything," she huffed. "Only for you to come home safe."

"Oh, I fully intend to, my little raven, but that does not negate the fact that I _did_ get you something," he smiled, walking over to the door that led to the main part of the longhouse. Kara cocked her head to one side in confusion when he raised his hand and rapped loudly on it…and then waited. When someone from the other side knocked back in reply, yet Fili still didn't open the door, she really got curious.

"Fili?" she asked, wondering what in the world he was up to. "What's going on?"

"You will see," he smiled, waiting a few more seconds before pulling on the handle and opening it just a bit, leaning out as he took hold of something and brought it inside. It was a crate, a bit smaller than the one that once held the cradle he had made, but just like before, it was covered with a blanket. Shutting the door with his foot, he came over and placed it on a chair, then stood back with a proud smile on his face. "There…open it."

Kara continued to eye him suspiciously as she rose and approached the box, carefully removing the blanket to see what it held. When she saw what had been hidden underneath, her hand flew to her lips and she let out a cry of delight.

 _It was a puppy!_

"Oh, Fili!" she squealed, immediately reaching in a scooping the wiggling ball of fur into her arms, the tiny canine instantly licking every inch of her face and neck. "He's adorable! I love him!" She then held the pup out a bit and eyed it thoughtfully. "Or is it a she?"

"No, it's a boy," Fili said proudly, loving how happy the little animal had made his wife. "He's a Norwegian Elkhound, perfect for protection, hunting, and companionship. He will keep you company while I'm away."

"Fili… _nothing_ , and no one, can replace you," she told him firmly. "And yet…if anything could, he would be it." Here she buried her face in the puppy's soft fur, delighted by the way he smelled. "I love him! Thank you very, very much!"

"I knew you were sad about me leaving, and I wanted to do something to make you smile," Fili explained. "So when the traders came through the other day, and had a litter of pups with them, I knew this little one had to be yours."

"What's his name?" Kara asked, unable to take her eyes off the grey and black ball of fluff.

"Whatever you choose," he told her, folding his arms over his chest with a look of pride. "You get to name him."

Kara grew quiet, deep in thought as she continued to play with her new pet. Suddenly, she looked up at Fili, her eyes bright with an idea.

"What did you say were the names of the two wolves that chased the sun and the moon?" she asked, having enjoyed story he'd once told her.

"Sköll and Hati," he informed her.

"Which one chases what?" was her next question.

"Sköll chases the sun, while Hati tries to catch the moon," he further explained.

"Then I will call him Sköll, since he will bring me sunshine during the dark days when you are away," she told him.

"A fine choice in names," Fili complimented, continuing to watch his wife, loving the way she laughed and smiled as she cuddled the pup. _This_ was how he wanted to remember her while away…with a smile. He was proud of himself for thinking of this, and it would make their parting a little less painful…or so he hoped. Yet, while Kara would have Sköll to hold at night and keep her company, Fili would have only his blanket to keep _him_ warm.

.

.

However, later that night, as they crawled into bed, Fili began to rethink his grand idea, as well as Kara's choice in names for the pup.

"You should have called him Hati instead, for it would appear that he is determined to chase the moon…by remaining awake all bloody night!" For while Fili wanted nothing more than to snuggle into bed with his wife, and show her exactly how much he was going to miss her…Sköll had _other_ ideas.

"He's lonely," Kara said in a plaintive voice, when the puppy would not stop whining. "He wants to sleep with us."

"He's a dog, not a child! He will sleep in his crate, and that's final!" Fili stated firmly. "This is our last night together until my return, and I do not intend on spending it with an animal between us."

"Well, I can't just ignore him!" Kara huffed, sitting up in bed and folding her arms over her chest. "He's just a puppy, and his misses his litter-mates."

"Fine!" Fili said in an exasperated tone. "If he wants someone to sleep with, then I have just the person." Here he rose from his bed, picked up the puppy – who instantly stopped whining and yipped happily – and carried him out of the room. A few minutes later he returned, but without Sköll. "Satisfied?"

"Where did you take him?" Kara demanded, now worried that he had been put outside or something equally as horrible.

"To Kili's room," he explained, slipping back in bed. "Little Sköll is now happily snuggled in-between Kili and Tauriel."

"What if _they_ wanted some privacy tonight as well?" she laughed, just imaging their reaction to Fili showing up with a dog and placing it in bed with them.

"Kili's wife is going _with_ him!" he reasoned. "They have no need for privacy tonight. Where we, on the other hand, do!" With that he pulled her to him for a passionate kiss, one that drove any thoughts of puppies completely out of her mind. Soon, he was laying her back on the bed, his lips and hands exploring every inch of skin exposed to him, memorizing the sight, sounds, and feel of his delicious wife. He only prayed that tonight would not be the final time they slept in each other's arms.

.

.

Morning came at last, and while Kara tried to hide her sorrow at Fili's parting, she couldn't stop the few tears that slip down her cheek as they loaded the longboats, preparing to set sail. The whole village had turned out to wish them well, families and friends hugging and kissing those who were soon to depart. Melind and Hertha stood side by side, both already having bid their farewells, and now watched solemnly as Bofur and Nori stepped aboard. Dwalin too was holding Dis in his arms, telling her he would be careful and come home whole and hale.

Kili was the only one not forced to part with his wife, for Tauriel was going with them, having been as anxious for this day as the rest of the warriors. There were four other shield-maidens going as well, but everyone could see that Kili was only worried about one… _his_ _wife_. Still, he didn't have the heart to tell her to stay, knowing just how much this trip meant to her. He would of course be sticking to Tauriel like pitch on a pine tree, never allowing her to be in any more danger than necessary, but he _was_ letting her go. Not that Kili figured he could have stopped her - his little fire-brand was difficult to say no to when she set her mind on something.

"Be safe, Fili," Kara begged, one last time. "Come home to me."

"I will, and with plenty of goods and gold, I promise," he assured her.

"I don't care _what_ you bring home…I only want you," she huffed.

"You don't care what I might bring back?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "Then I could bring home a pretty little thrall to cook and clean for us, and you wouldn't mind?"

"No…not at all," Kara said in a deadpan voice. "For after I kick you out of our home for such an offense, I will need someone to complain to about my foolish and thoughtless husband."

"Ahhh, then you _do_ care," he reasoned, leaning in to kiss her on the forehead. "And I would indeed be both foolish and thoughtless should I ever dreamed of doing such a thing. Fear not, the only thing I will bring home to you is my love and devotion."

"Just as mine will be waiting here for you when you return," she assured him, wrapping her arms around him as she gave him a kiss that would hopefully last them both during the long weeks to come.

.

.

So the raiding party left, with everyone standing on the docks, waving and wishing them fair weather and good fortune. Yet, Fili only had eyes for one; watching Kara alone until he sailed around the bend and out of sight.

"Do not worry, Brother," Tauriel said, placing her hand on Fili's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Your wife will be waiting with open arms when you return. I know it seems like forever, but the time will fly by quickly. Three weeks or so is not so very long."

"It is when you leave your heart behind," Fili told her. "I have never before felt so reluctant to sail away to anywhere. Before I went to seek adventure and gold, but now that I have already found my greatest treasure, all I wish to do is remain in her arms."

"Then use that desire to keep yourself safe and return home to her," Kili broke in, having heard his brother's last words. "In the meantime, Tauriel and I will look after you. Just as Olane and our mother will look after Kara. Now come, you need to stop looking behind…for you are no longer going in that direction."

"And when did you become so wise, little brother?" Fili laughed, in spite of the ache in his heart.

"Oh, I've _always_ been this smart," Kili grinned. "I just try and keep it hidden so people won't expect too much from me."

"Ahhh, wise…but lazy," the blond warrior deduced. "Now _that_ sounds more like the little brother I know and love." And throwing one arm over Kili's shoulders, and the other around Tauriel's, he let their good humor and teasing pull him from his melancholy.

.

.

The first few days of Fili being gone were the hardest for Kara, with every part of Erebor feeling empty without his presence. Olane and Dis were very attentive to the bereft woman, even checking in on her late that first night, only to find her cradling little Sköll in her arms while sobbing uncontrollably. The frantic puppy was doing everything it could to comfort her, even licking the salty tears off her face and not complaining when she held him too tightly, but nothing would console her. Thus, with only a small amount of coaxing, Dis took her upstairs and settled Kara and Sköll in bed with her, the older woman offering comfort as well as warmth. Still, it was several nights before Kara was able to fall asleep without crying over Fili's absence.

Time passed. First a few days, then a week, and into the second, and still no sign of the raider's return. Fili had told her he estimated three weeks at the minimum…four at the most. Still, each morning Kara would take Sköll down to the docks and stand there gazing out over the sea, praying that this would be the day they returned. Melind, Hertha, and Dis, would often join Kara in her vigil, they too anxious to see their loved ones sailing into the harbor. The only thing that seemed to lessen her sorrow was the playful little puppy, who was an endless source of entertainment. Sköll had wormed his way into everyone's heart, even Thorin's, who had firmly stated that he had no use for a dog in his home. Yet, by the end of the first week, the little Elkhound could be found curled up in the Jarl's lap more times than not as they sat around the fire. And when Kara saw him slipping the puppy scraps of food from his own plate at dinner, she knew they had become fast friends.

Another thing that helped the time pass quicker, was the lessons in healing that Olane gave her. There was so much to learn, but little by little, her aunt imparted her life-saving knowledge about herbs, medicines, and how to treat ailments. Kara enjoyed the work, and even began to tolerate the sight of blood when tending to wounds. Olane was pleased to see her niece working so hard at something that could aid their people, as well as keeping busy in order to take her mind off of Fili's absence. Yet, as more days came and went, Kara's fears began to rise.

.

.

"What if something happened to them?" she asked her aunt, the two of them doing _nálbinding_ within the longhouse one afternoon. Unfortunately, Sköll was finding the yarn basket too much of a temptation, no matter how many times Kara had told him to stay away from it. "What if they met with a terrible storm, or a piece of ice punctured their boat? They could perish beneath the waves and we would never know what became of them!"

"And the sky could fall and the mountains might crumble," Olane said in a tiresome voice. "You can't go looking for trouble, Kara. It does no one any good, least of all those we are worried over. So, just settle your nerves, think positively, and be patient."

Kara knew her aunt was right, but in all honesty, there was no way she could do as Olane asked. She was simply too worried. Still, Kara realized that fretting out loud was only troubling those around her, and she didn't want to shove her fears on anyone else. So she kept quiet, and fretted in silence. Well… _mostly_ in silence, since she had to not only scold Sköll two more times for snitching yarn from the basket, but chase him around the longhouse in order to get it back!

.

.

"How is the little one?" Kara asked Melind as the two of them milked the goats several days later. "Have you any guess if it is a boy or a girl?"

"It depends on the day," Melind laughed, covering her slightly rounding stomach with her hand. "I've been sure of both sexes multiple times so far, but I keep changing my mind. I hope it's a boy, for I know that Bofur would love a lad to train and take hunting with him. But, he's also said a little lass would please him just as much. So, honestly…I don't care what it is, just as long as it is born healthy, and its father returns safely to greet it."

"Oh, no worries about that. They will be home in plenty of time," Kara told her confidently, though she felt anything but. It was then that Sköll whined loudly from where he was tethered to a pole near the front of the stables – forced to wait there for fear he would frighten the goats. With a shake of her head, Kara picked up a small pan and squirted some milk into it, going over to set it down in front of him. The puppy's muzzle was instantly covered in the white liquid, lapping it up as if it were the best thing it ever tasted. Kara watched him for a bit, a smile on her face, before returning to her seat and looking at Melind. "Trust me, Bofur wouldn't miss his child's birth for anything!"

Suddenly, there came a call from outside the stables.

"OUR RAIDERS HAVE RETURNED!" someone shouted, causing both Kara and Melind to stare at each other with excitement.

 _"They're back!"_ Kara said in an enthusiastic voice. "Our men are back!"

Without another word, the two women sprang to their feet, forgetting all about the milk buckets, as well as the now yapping Sköll, as they raced out of the stables and down to the docks. Everyone else seemed to be heading the same direction and they had to weave between the throng of villagers that had come to greet the returning warriors as well. Yet, when they managed to push their way to the front of the crowd, the smiles on both women's faces faded to that of concern.

For though the longboat was moored at the dock, there were several expected faces missing, and they could see someone being unloaded on a stretcher, the wooden board they were lying on being supported on either end by a worried looking Dwalin and Gloin.

 _"Kili?"_ Kara gasped, recognizing the dark-haired warrior immediately, even without having seen Tauriel walking beside, holding his hand as they began to carry him up the docks. As her brother-in-law was brought past, she could see that he was unconscious, his face pale and covered with sweat. The rest of him was hidden beneath a blanket, so it was anyone's guess what type of injury had befallen him, but it was obviously something serious.

Thorin and Dis were suddenly at his side, as well as Olane, instantly assessing his injury and giving directions. Seeing that both Dwalin and Gloin sported superficial wounds themselves, the healer ordered two others from the crowd to come forth and relieve them of their burden, urging that they carry her nephew away quickly so she could treat him.

"What happened?" Thorin questioned, reaching out and taking hold of the stricken Tauriel, desperate for answers.

"He took an arrow to the leg, and while that was bad enough, on the return trip, it became infected," she informed them. "I did all I could, but I am no healer, and we were sadly lacking in herbs that might have aided in his recovery. We sailed back as quickly as we could…but he has been feverish and delirious for over a day now."

"Where is Fili?" was the Jarl's next question, keenly aware that his blond nephew was nowhere in sight. "As well as the others…what has befallen them?"

"Fili…he…he was captured," Tauriel confessed, looking ashamed to admit such a thing. "He sacrificed himself so that the rest of us could escape…but we had to leave him behind. There was no way to get to him without putting everyone in danger all over again, thus making his actions in vain."

 _"NO!"_ Kara screamed, having heard every word, turning as she nearly fell against Melind, the blonde woman wrapping her in her arms to comfort her. Hertha, who had come up in the meantime, patted Kara on the shoulder in sympathy. "No! Not my Fili!"

"And what about the others?" Thorin persisted, his own heart nearly crushed by the news of his nephew, yet he had to hold it together for the sake of his people. "What became of them?"

"We lost Tolbar and Siegfried in the battle," Dwalin broke in, giving Tauriel a gentle nudge towards where Kili had been taken, knowing that she wanted to be at his side. The red-haired lass needed no more encouragement, and took off at a run, leaving the bald warrior to continue the explanation. "Bofur and Nori remained behind, but are well. They chose to stay in order to keep track of what became of Fili, hoping that he would not be executed immediately, and that they might somehow rescue him."

Upon hearing this, Melind and Hertha gave sighs of relief over the news of their men, but still felt pity for Kara, as well as the families of the other two warriors who had perished.

"I want to know all that happened," Thorin barked, looking at those who had just stepped off the longboat. "But first, see to your wounds and greet your loved ones. I expect to see all who can stand at the meeting house in two hours' time." And then, reaching out, he took Kara into his own embrace, supporting her as he and Dwalin headed in the direction that Olane, Dis, and Tauriel, had taken Kili.

"Everything will be all right," Thorin whispered to Kara. And yet, even to his own ears, his words seemed hollow. For in truth, how could they possibly be with Fili having been taken… _by Saxons!_

* * *

 **EGAD! Captured by Saxons? That's the worst! Wonder what they will do now?**

 **And poor Kili, taking an arrow in the leg! Hmmm, why does that sound familiar? Hope he will be all right. Does anyone have a bowl of walnuts he could use? ha ha.**

 **Did everyone approve of Thorin's reward for the Thralls? I can see the whole 'slave' thing going out of style immediately...but by Fili's rule at the latest.**

 **So, what do you all think of little Sköll? I looked up what kind of dogs the Vikings would have had and this was the most popular. Google the breed and tell me if an Elkhound puppy isn't the cutest thing in the world! Do you approve of his name? And Fili was sweet to get him for Kara to keep her company while he was away. Thanks to "Faron Oakenshield" for her suggestion of Fili getting her a puppy as a morning gift. It didn't work for that, but I thought it was an awesome idea for him to give her one as a parting gift. And now that Fili's been captured...it might REALLY be a _parting_ gift. (sniff, sniff). Special mention to the other readers who suggested a kitten, a horse, and a real raven, as gifts as well...but I went with the puppy.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Bookworm18:** I did TRY and make the chapter exciting. Dis is not the kind to sit around when things need killing. ha ha. Olane did good too, as did Kara. But Tauriel did awesome. Nope, I don't really see Kara as some expert swords-woman...she's more of a lover, not a fighter (like me!) ha ha. Fili did come in like a true hero to save his woman. They have been through a lot together, and that's how they will face all their troubles. TOGETHER. We do love a good inspiring speech to rally the troops, right? And Kara did a fine job getting the thralls to help out. I hope you approved of their reward. And I really think they will be treated better and with more respect now that they joined forces with them and all. Thanks.

 **abc:** I'm going to assume that the moment I hit 'post' your review will bing-bong in like it usually does, ha ha. But I promise to respond to it in the next chapter.


	51. Chapter 51

.

 **Ok, Thorin...so what's your plan to save our Fili?**

 **.**

 **Chapter 51**

 **~X~**

* * *

Over the next several hours, Kara alternated between fear for Kili, and being devastated that her husband had been captured - with no one for sure knowing his fate. Melind had retrieved Sköll from the stables, and the confused puppy was curled up on Thorin's chair, watching everyone run this way and that, with a look of worry. Olane immediately began working on Kili's leg wound, treating the infection that had resulted in his feverish and delirious condition. All the while, Tauriel stayed at his side, holding her husband's hand and whispering encouraging words. Dis and Kara aided where they could, yet both felt helpless, knowing there was little they could do for the ailing man.

Thorin further questioned Dwalin, the two men standing at the doorway to the room where Kili lay, speaking in low voices, wishing to remain near themselves. Yet, when two hours passed, Thorin left to meet with the warriors, eager to know if anyone had any information that would help him decide what was to be done about his missing nephew.

.

.

"We raided many of the nearby farms," Dwalin said, stepping forward as he spoke for the group. "Taking much needed grain and other foodstuffs. Yet, we chose to strike one small village before returning, hoping they would offer more in the way of coin and treasure. Everything was going well, and it looked as if we would be in and out without any losses…but then we were ambushed."

"It all happened so fast," Gloin joined in, stepping up to speak next. "We had taken several chests and bags of gold and silver, when out of nowhere an entire company of soldiers appeared. They rushed in and shut the gates, locking us inside the walls as they set upon us. Fili led the charge, and soon we were embroiled in an all-out battle."

"Were they lying in wait for you?" Thorin inquired, wanting to know exactly how it all happened.

"Hard to say," Dwalin responded. "There was no large town or fortified city nearby, so we don't know where so many trained soldiers came from. Perhaps one of the farmers had run for help…yet we don't know to whom."

"We were holding our own, but knew we had to get out somehow, and make it back to the boat," Gloin continued. "We had already lost Siegfried by then, and many of us were wounded as well. That's when Kili broke ranks and raced for the gates, intent on finding a way to open them so we could make a run for it. I didn't see all that happened, but I heard his cry out and turned in time to see that he had taken an arrow right above his knee. Thankfully, it happened after he had indeed succeeded in opening the gates. Tauriel was at his side in an instant, covering him with her own shield as she fended off several attackers. That's when Fili made his move."

"What did he do?" Thorin demanded.

"He fought his way to the leader of the soldiers, grabbing him from behind and held a knife to his throat," Dwalin revealed. "Fili then threatening to kill the man if they didn't lay down their arms."

"Did he say this in the Saxon language?" Thorin questioned, knowng that his nephew had been learning the tongue of their enemy from Kara.

"No, he said it in our tongue, but I believe his intentions were more than clear to the soldiers," Dwalin informed him. "I can't say they exactly obeyed, but it stalled them long enough for us to gather our injured and make for the gate. Gloin, Tolbar, and I brought up the rear, halting any Saxon pursuit, but waiting for Fili to join us…yet he was now on the other side of the enemy line. He shouted for us to run, to get Kili to safety, and by then half the soldiers were advancing on him, while the rest were coming at us in full force. When Tolbar fell to a well-placed arrow, and there was no way Gloin and I wouldn't be next, we ran like the lad told us to. The last I saw, Fili was still holding his blade at the Saxon leader's throat…but he was hopelessly outnumbered."

"Do you think he still lives?" Thorin questioned, his voice filled with hope…and fear.

"We don't know," Dwalin answered, his tone mirroring that of his Jarl. "But Kili refused to board the boat without his brother, even as injured at he was, and was dead set on going back for him. We knew the lad couldn't make it ten steps on that leg of his, so Bofur and Nori volunteered to stay behind and learn of Fili's fate. They said one of them would remain hidden near the cove we landed in, while the other skirted the town and learned what they could, coming back to tell the other what was going on and where he could be found. That's where we must return…for it's the only way to find Fili."

"Then you believe a rescue mission _is_ possible?" Thorin conferred, apparently having already made up his mind to go, but wanting to hear it from Dwalin's own lips. Yet it wasn't his war chief's voice that answered.

"YES!" Kara spoke up loudly, stepping away from the doorway where she had been lurking in order to hear what was being said. "We _must_ go back for him! We can't just leave Fili there to die!"

"I would never leave a man behind to suffer such a fate at the hands of our enemy, even if there was only the _slimmest_ chance of rescue," Thorin assured her. "Yet, neither can I send more men to die if all agree the danger is too great, no matter _who_ the warrior might be." Once more he turned to Gloin, Dwalin and the others who had sailed with them. "Tell me truthfully…would _you_ recommend going back, or would it be suicide?"

"There's always a chance that death is waiting for us," Dwalin replied. "Yet, I know that Fili would go if it were me who'd been captured, thus I volunteer to go back for him."

"Me as well," Gloin spoke up.

"Aye!" several of the other raiders cried out loudly.

"Then it is settled…we sail at dawn!" Thorin barked, needing to hear no more on the subject.

 _"We?"_ Dwalin asked, eyeing Thorin skeptically. "You're going too?"

"I am the Jarl, and he is _my_ nephew!" Thorin barked. "You believe I would stay behind when his life is at stake?"

"No…it's just that…well, what about Erebor?" Gloin spoke up. "Your people need you."

"Not as much as Fili does right now," he said sternly. "Thus, _I_ will be leading this mission."

"And I'm going with you!" Kara informed them, stepping forward until she was standing before the Jarl, daring him to argue with her. "I'm the only one who can speak the Saxon language, not to mention walk freely among them in order to find out what has become of my husband. There is nothing you can do to stop me…I am a full-blooded Viking, and I demand you give me the opportunity to help save Fili."

Everyone was quiet for a few moments, all eyes now on Thorin, waiting to see what he would say. Yet, in the end, he only nodded his head, seeing the wisdom in Kara's words, as well as her right to protect her loved ones.

"You are welcome to sail with us," he informed her. "We leave at first light." And standing up from his chair, he made his way through the crowd, eager to return to check on Kili.

.

.

"Dis?" Dwalin spoke softly as he entered Kili's room, attempting to get his wife's attention without disturbing the ailing man. Olane was still fussing over the bandage on Kili's leg, with Tauriel mopping his feverish brow, but thankfully, the lad looked much more at ease. He hoped that was a good sign. "May I speak to you?"

Dis tore her eyes from her son and looked over at Dwalin, standing in the doorway, and then rose to go to him. The moment she came near, he opened his arms, praying that she would accept his offer of comfort, and to his great relief she did. Pulling her to him he led her out of the room and into the kitchen area, feeling her shoulders begin to shake as she let loose her tears.

"I'm so sorry, my love," Dwalin whispered, his own eyes growing moist as well. "I tried to bring them both back safely to you, honest I did…" he began, but was cut off by Dis' finger on his lips.

"Hush," she instructed. "I do not blame you, nor do I doubt your love for my lads. If there had been a way to save Fili, you would have done it, I know this. Just hold me now, and tell me that Thorin is going after my boy."

"Aye, we leave at dawn," Dwalin assured her. "And I swear I will not return without Fili."

"You _will_ return no matter what!" Dis ordered, her tone leaving no room for argument. "I do not want you throwing your life away just in hopes of pleasing me! I want Fili back as much as anyone, probably more, but I won't have you exchanging your life for his, nor would he want you to. From what Tauriel told me, he did what he did to save Kili and the rest of you. If he has gone to Valhalla…then he is already feasting with Odin, for he died a brave warrior."

"He has always been both brave and resourceful," Dwalin nodded. "And that's why I believe he still lives. Thus, I _will_ find him and bring him home to you."

"I will count the minutes until I see the both of you stepping off the longboat at Erebor's docks then," she smiled, burrowing her face in his chest as she let her tears fall once again.

.

.

Kara was rushing around in their private rooms, packing what she thought she might need, when Olane stepped through the open door.

"I do not want you to go!" Olane stated firmly, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at Kara.

"How is Kili," was the younger woman's first question, ignoring her aunt's opening words as she picked up Sköll and removed him from the stack of items she meant to take, for what seemed the tenth time.

"He is resting comfortably now," Olane replied. "He is responding well to treatment, and I would like to believe he will make a full recovery…in time."

"Good," Kara said with a sigh, returning to her packing. "For I wish to give Fili good news when we find him. I'm sure he's worried sick over his brother's condition," Kara was not about to give way to any negative thinking where her husband was concerned. Fili _was_ still alive…they _would_ find him!

"Others can give him such a message…why must it be you?" Olane continued.

"Because I'm the only one who can speak the language of where we are going," she reasoned. "Fili is also _my_ husband. I love him and I will not sit by and let others do what I'm both willing, and able, to do. I'm going, Aunt Olane…and no one can stop me!"

The two women stood toe to toe for a few moments, each one firm in their resolve…until Olane gave a heavy sigh.

"I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything less," she agreed, bowing her head in defeat. "I just don't want to see you lost along with Fili."

"He isn't lost!" Kara said sternly. "He's simply… _detained_."

"And _we_ will get him back," came Tauriel's confident voice from the doorway behind Olane.

"You're going as well?" Kara asked, surprised by her sister-in-law's offer. "What about Kili?"

"His wounds will heal, Olane has said so," Tauriel stated, stepping inside the room. "Yet, if his brother does _not_ return, then I fear Kili's heart may never recover. I'm of better service to my husband by going to help save Fili, than staying here at his side. Dis and Olane can care for Kili better than I."

"Very well…Thorin says we leave first thing in the morning," Kara stated in finality.

"I still wish you would remain," Olane said with a heavy sigh. "Yet, if you feel you must go, I will not stop you."

"Thank you," Kara said with a grateful smile. "And…could you watch over Sköll for me, please. He'll be lonely without someone to sleep with." She picked up the yipping puppy and handed him to her aunt.

"I suppose sleeping with this little fur-ball won't be much different than sleeping with Thorin," she laughed, running her fingers through his soft coat. "He probably kicks less too." This got all three women laughing, which felt good. "I will also pack a bag of healing supplies for your trip, now that you know some of what to do for injuries and the like."

"That would be very helpful," Kara told her aunt with a smile. "And let's just hope we don't have need of them. This is a rescue mission…we don't want any more wounded if it can be avoided."

"Agreed!" Olane nodded.

.

.

"Is he awake?" Kara asked quietly, entering Kili and Tauriel's private chambers later that night. She had finished her packing and had been informed that Kili had at last regained consciousness. Dis and Dwalin were sitting on a bench against the wall, the bald warrior's arm wrapped securely around his wife, holding her close. The two were trying to spend as much time together as they could before Dwalin was to leave again the next morning.

"Yes," Tauriel nodded, standing up from where she sat on the edge of the bed. "He's been asking for you."

"Kili?" Kara spoke up, stepping closer as she gazed down at the still weak looking man before her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a failure," he told her, his tone and expression revealing his worry and concern over his brother.

"You are nothing of the sort!" Kara insisted, sitting down and taking his hand in hers. "You got the gates open, allowing everyone to get out!"

"Everyone but Fili! I left him behind!" he continued in a tone of misery. "What kind of brother am I to do something like that?"

"You were injured and unable to do anything else," Kara stated firmly. "Do you think Fili would have been any better off if you had been captured as well? If you hadn't done as he ordered, there's no telling what might have happened. And we _will_ get Fili back, that you can count on!"

"I'm sorry I didn't bring him back to you, Kara," Kili said in a sad voice. "I wouldn't blame you if you hated me because of it."

"I don't hate you, Kili," she told him with a smile. "Nor do I blame you for any of this. I'm just glad that you're better, and that you will heal. And I fully expect to see you up and around when we get back."

"When we _all_ get back," Tauriel added, stepping closer to the bed.

This of course caused Kili to give a sigh of resignation, knowing that he couldn't stop his wife from going even if he wanted to. She was skilled, resourceful, and braver than anyone he knew…and he loved her dearly for it.

"I know that between the two of you, those Saxons don't stand a chance," Kili grinned, doing his best to appear confident. "Just please…bring my brother home."

"We will," Kara told him, leaning in to kiss his pale cheek. "We will bring Fili back… _alive_."

.

.

That night, the longhouse was eerily quiet, with everyone getting very little sleep. All except for Kili, who had been given something for the pain, knocking him out so that he might regain his strength faster. Tauriel lay beside him, stroking his hair and watching his chest rise and fall, comforted by the fact that Olane said there was no longer any fear of him dying from his wound. The infection had been a mild one, but it would take time for him to heal. There was also still the danger that his leg might not function like it used to, crippling him the same as Bombur. Tauriel prayed that this would not come to pass, for her active and vibrant husband would not do well if that were the case. She was still torn about going or staying, but they had talked, and Kili understood her need to help Fili where he could not. He had also charged her with the protection of Kara, knowing that his brother's wife was far less skilled with weapons than Tauriel. Parting with Kili in the morning would be difficult for her, yet she knew it had to be done. So, for fear that this might be their last night together, she remained awake a long time, just staring at her husband, memorizing every inch of him.

.

.

Thorin and Olane were not sleeping either, the two curled up in each other's arms as they held on as if their lives depended on it. At last, Olane spoke, her voice deep and rough, having been silently crying for some time.

"Please…please come back to me, Thorin," she begged, pulling him even closer to her, if that was at all possible. "I can't lose you as well…I just can't."

"I know, my love," he murmured, stroking her cheek. "I know." He wanted to vow that he would return, that he would not leave her a widow for the second time, yet he knew in all honesty he could not.

"Also, please…protect Kara," she again pleaded. "She is all I have left of my sister. I love her so much, and I still know so little about her. I want to spend a lifetime with her…and with you."

"And I will do everything in my power to see that you do, my beautiful wife," he assured her, knowing _that_ he could promise. He would do all he could to make sure he returned home, healthy and hale…with Kara _and_ Fili beside him.

"I love you, Thorin," she told him. "I love you more than I ever thought possible. I don't want to lose that…ever!"

"Nor do I," he replied. "And since I have so much to live for, you can bet I won't be dying any sooner than Odin chooses. Have faith, Olane. We _will_ return victorious. All of us."

"I believe you," she sniffled, reaching up as she kissed his lips in a desperate manner, her hands eagerly exploring his body, as she prepared to prove her love to him one last time before they parted.

.

.

The following day many of the same warriors, along with a few new recruits, left Erebor's shores on a mission to bring their comrades home. Dis, Melind, Hertha, and Olane stood on the docks this time, watching with heavy hearts as they sailed away. Many had been concerned over the fact that their Jarl was going on a dangerous mission, especially with his heir missing as well. Yet, Dis had been left in charge, and no one doubted her skill to lead them in Thorin's absence. Kili was continuing to improve but was still not able to get out of bed and see them off, much to his infinite displeasure. He and Tauriel had spent the morning saying their farewells in private though, this parting being very hard on the two of them, yet they knew it was necessary.

It would be several days before they reached Saxon soil, and in that time a lot could happen. Kara only prayed that they were not already too late, that Fili _had_ survived the initial attack, that he had been taken prisoner and not immediately executed. For if that were the case, she didn't know what she would do…Fili was her whole life, and she feared that her heart would break in a million pieces if he had gone to Valhalla without her.

.

.

Fili flinched as the sun came streaming through the barred window of his prison cell. It still hurt to move, yet he knew he couldn't lie there any longer, for if he did, Fili feared he might never get up. He needed water, his mouth so dry that he believed his tongue had withered up and blown away. It had been days since he had been tossed onto the stone floor, with only a thin layer of moldy straw as a bed. Yet his body hurt so much, it wouldn't have mattered if he'd been sleeping on a feather mattress.

He recalled little of what had taken place since his capture, having drifted in and out of consciousness, and completely unaware of the passage of time. He could have been locked away for weeks, for all he knew, but he would have assumed in that amount of time he would have either died…or begun to feel better. Which he didn't. Still, Fili managed to pry open the one eye that wasn't completely swollen shut, and located the bucket that held the life sustaining water he sought.

Crawling over to it, he all but dunked his head inside, drinking from it like an animal, so desperate to quench his voracious thirst. He could taste blood as he drank, his lips and nose having obviously taken a beating along with the rest of him. Once his tongue worked again, he ran it over his teeth, grateful to find that while a few felt loose, none of them were missing. Despite that, he was sure he looked a fright, covered in more cuts and bruises than he had skin to bear them. Doing his best, he tried to recall the events that brought him here, and though they were more than a bit fuzzy, he pieced it all together.

Fili remembered reaching the soldier in charge, him being the one shouting orders to the others who were attacking them. They had all appeared so suddenly, that he could only imagine they had been either lying in wait, or had been alerted to their presence soon after they arrived. The village gave no indication that they could support a regiment that size. He had seen Kili take the arrow to his leg, the sight striking terror into his heart, instantly worried for his brother's life. Seeing no other way to get his warriors out of this, he did the only thing he could think of. Attacking the leader had been foolhardy at best, but thankfully it worked well enough to get everyone away, and when he saw Tauriel and Bofur helping Kili limp through the gates, he knew it had been worth it.

However, after all his troops had escaped, the remaining soldiers turned on him. At this point he had two options. One, to slit the throat of the man he was holding and then be overrun by his vengeful troops. Or he could release the man and surrender, praying that they would not kill him out of pure spite. Unfortunately, Fili never got to make the choice, for without warning, he was struck from behind, bringing him to his knees as he fought to stay alert. Yet, the moment he no longer had his prisoner, he was set upon by dozens of fists and boots, all of them kicking and hitting him as he laid there, unable to defend himself, until he lost consciousness.

Fili woke to find himself in a cold cell, unable to move or even think clearly, with strange and angry voices shouting above him. He was able to catch a few of their words, thanks to Kara's teaching, but nothing they said made any sense to his foggy mind. So, he had simply played dead, hoping that they would either kill him quickly, or leave him alone long enough to heal. It would appear they chose the latter, and the fact that he had not been beaten further, or even questioned since arriving, gave him the small hope that he might just survive this after all.

With stiff and sore fingers, he checked all the normal spots he kept blades hidden on his person, disappointed to find that each had been located and taken from him. It sickened Fili to think that his father's twin blades had also been stripped from him, and he knew the chances of ever seeing them again were slim to none. Of all the things they could have stolen from him, _those_ hit him the hardest. Still, with the shape he was currently in, there was no way he could have lifted a blade, let alone fought with one. No, Fili was defenseless, and rather helpless at the moment, knowing he needed to concentrate all his energies on staying alive and getting better. For in the condition he was now…he was completely useless.

Ignoring the stale bread that had been left for him next to the water bucket, Fili laid back down on the stone floor, doing his best to return to sleep - knowing that was his only means of escaping the pain he was in. Yet, when he closed his one good eye, visions of Kara's lovely face appeared, both easing his heart, as well as causing him sorrow. He missed his wife, and he could only imagine the look on her beautiful face when she learned of his fate. He had sworn that he would never cause her pain again, yet undoubtedly, he had failed on that account. Was she at this very moment mourning his death, thinking that he had perished? For how was she to know he was still alive…or was at least for the time being. Who knew what would become of him over the next few days. He was being kept alive for a reason, of that he was sure, otherwise he would never have awoken in the first place. Fili simply had to last long enough to find out what it was, and maybe in the meantime, he could dream up a way to escape.

"I will do all I can to get back to you, my little raven," Fili whispered into the cold stone room. "Don't give up on me, my love. For I haven't given up on myself… _yet_."

* * *

 **Hold on Fili...help is sailing your way! Don't give up!**

 **Our poor boy is in a bad way, I only hope they arrive in time. Yet, why are they holding him as a prisoner? What do they have planned for him?**

 **Well, Kara told Thorin that she was going with them, in no uncertain terms, I might add. And he agreed...smart man!**

 **Olane is just worried about her, she lost her once, she doesn't want to do so again.**

 **Kili looks to be on the mend...we hope. Only time will tell. He's sure worried about his wife going without him, but he also sees her wisdom in doing so. Kara needs her.**

 **Ok...now we wait till Friday and hope for the best!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc: (Ch. 49)** I did try and cram a lot of things in there, I do hate to short change my readers on chapter content. ha ha. Detlef is all gone. Good. Fili wanted to protect his woman and he did, but she got a few good licks in herself, as did Olane. Oh yes, Gloin is totally in Kara's debt now! **(Ch. 50)** You, much like myself, are a creature of habit, and I know just when you will review. Sorry that I often can't wait for your review to come in though, but I have to hit that post button before I leave for work, or else I will have to wait till I get home, and no one wants THAT. ha ha. Skoll is very fun and adorable, and good for a quick laugh or an 'awww' moment. Thorin is a big old softie for sure, but who can resist a puppy? Yeah, the first raid did not go off with a bang, more like a fizzle. Yes, I do have a plan, but you will have to wait and see what it might be, hee hee. As you just read, Kara IS going on the rescue mission, since she can speak the language and all. Try not to bite all your nails off while waiting, not that I have any to speak of myself. I can't type with long nails, so I keep mine nice and short for that reason. Thanks for the reviews as always. T.O.W.G.


	52. Chapter 52

.

 **"Fili, oh Fili...wherefore art thou Fili?"**

 **HE'S BEEN CAPTURED! NOW GO SAVE HIM!**

 **.**

 **Please note, I left the Viking language in regular type, but the Saxon language is in _italics_. That way you will know what is being spoken...OK? I hope it isn't too confusing. **

**.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 52**

 **æsels mås = donkey's butt**

 **vargdropi son of an outlaw**

 **~X~**

* * *

The trip back across the sea felt as if it took forever, with Kara counting the minutes and praying they would not be too late. Thorin looked just as worried as she was, spending many hours at the bow, staring ahead as if it might get them there sooner. Tauriel did all she could to keep Kara's spirits up, speaking encouragingly, and assuring her that Fili was strong and brave, that he would find a way to survive until they rescued him. Still, nothing would calm her fears completely…not until she had him back in her arms.

.

.

"You have been very quiet, my Jarl?" Dwalin commented, coming to stand beside Thorin as they cut through the water. "Might it be because you have found fault with me?"

"Fault with you?" Thorin asked, turning to give his friend a confused look. "Over what?"

"Over leaving Fili behind," he explained, bowing his head in shame.

"Did Fili give the order for you to get Kili and the others to safety?" Thorin inquired.

"Yes, but…" He was cut off by Thorin before he could say any more.

"Did you do as you were told? Did you get them all back to the boat?" he persisted.

"Aye…I did, but…" Once more, Thorin wouldn't let him finish.

"Then there is no reason for me to find fault with your actions," he deduced, turning his attention back to the sea ahead of them. "Fili knew the risks, as did all who sailed with him, and I will not condemn any for following orders. Such foolish thinking is a waste of time and energy, when what we need to concentrate on is getting him back."

"And in that you have my full support," Dwalin assured him, his chin rising in resoluteness. "We _will_ find him."

"Aye, and if he is harmed in any way when we do, I will see that they pay dearly for their folly!" Thorin said, his tone leaving no doubt that he would do exactly that.

.

.

It had now been nearly a week since Fili had been taken captive and while he still felt like he'd gone a few rounds with Fenrir the wolf, at least he knew he was going to live. However, even that remaned contingent on what his captors had to say on the matter. He was brought food and water periodically, but other than that, no one seemed to pay him any mind, slamming the door shut without a word and leaving him alone.

Yet…on the seventh day, or near as Fili could calculate, four burley looking men approached his cell door, and none of them carried any food or water. Was _this_ the day he would face execution?

 _"Get up, slug!"_ one of them spat out, the appropriate hand gesture accompanying his words, since he deduced that Fili could not understand him. Oh, little did they know. Yet, just as Kara had kept her knowledge of his language a secret in order to retain the upper hand, Fili decided he would do the same. _"On your feet! Your presence had been requested."_

With great effort, Fili complied, holding onto his still painful ribs as he did, bracing himself on the wall behind him. The four men entered and quickly had his hands shackled together, the action making Fili wince several times, though he refused to cry out despite the agony he was in. When they felt he was secure, they began to lead him down the corridors to an undisclosed location. Fili kept silent, though paid close attention to all that was said around him.

 _"I thought the king would never get here,"_ one of the men told the other. _"I was getting sick of keeping this filthy Viking alive in order for him to be questioned."_

 _"Yes, I don't see why he wants to speak to him anyway, it's not as if the mangy dog can understand him,"_ the second man replied. _"They're half animal as it is, or so they say."_

 _"I'm told that horse's arse that's latched onto the king has a man who can speak their foul tongue, so who knows, they might get something out of this worthless piece of dung yet."_ This bit of news was provided by the third man, who had a hold of Fili's right arm, and yanking on it none too kindly to get his prisoner moving a bit faster.

 _"Ahhh, you mean that weasely Edmond Morgenstern?"_ the first man said with a roll of his eyes.

 _"You mean Lord Edmond,"_ the second one reminded them. _"I'm willing to bet the king afforded him the title purely out of guilt because of the loss of his niece. Yet, the way he holds his new position over everyone, making us bow and scrape to him, makes me sick!"_

 _"Well, sick or not, if you all keep yapping about him this way in public, you're bound to be overheard, and then there will be hell to pay,"_ the fourth man finally chimed in. _"Now, remember your place, and let's get this prisoner to where he needs to be so we can be done with him."_

 _"Aye,"_ the others nodded, apparently agreeing with their comrade.

So…he was being taken to see the king, was he? And he would also be afforded the chance to meet the infamous Edmond Morgenstern as well, Fili thought to himself. They had apparently been keeping him alive so that he could be interrogated by the king…the very man whom Kara had been sailing to marry when he found her. Fili wasn't sure how he felt about this. On one hand, he relished the idea of laughing in the face of the man whom he'd stolen Kara from, wishing he dared inform him that she was now _his_ wife. Yet, Fili knew revealing such things would only alert them to the fact that he knew their language, and that would not be to his advantage at all.

Then there was Edmond to consider, a man he had long dreamed of getting his hands on so that he might squeeze the life out of him. For this was the snake that had raided Kara's village of Moria, stolen her from her true homeland, stabbed Olane, and robbed his aunt and Uncle Frerin of the child they had so desired. For these crimes, Fili wanted to make him pay…sadly, he had neither the strength, nor the freedom, in order to accomplish such a task.

His thoughts were cut short when they reached a door at the end of the corridor, two sentries opening them so they could enter. Fili quickly took in his surroundings, looking for any means of escape, yet seeing none, he focused on the man at the head of the room. Even though this hall was far less grand, and he was only afforded a fine chair to sit upon, not a throne, it was obvious that he was a man of rank… _the king._ He had neatly trimmed dark hair, a crown, wore fine clothes, and much to Fili's amusement, had not a bit of facial hair! He had only seen a few of the soldiers and guards sporting mustaches, leaving him to believe that these Saxons were unable to grow a fine beard like the Vikings.

To the king's right stood another man, and Fili could only assume _this_ was Edmond. He was thin and sallow looking, hovering at the right elbow of the king, and appearing more smug and sure of himself than Fili figured he had a right to be. Oh, if only that man knew how near to death he truly was, for given the means and opportunity, Edmond would soon be lying at Fili's feet… _dead!_

 _"So…this is the Viking you captured?"_ King Cedric asked, leaning forward in his chair as he inspected the man who had just been shoved to his knees in front of him.

 _"Yes, My King,"_ the lead guard said with a bow. _"He was left behind by his own men when they attacked, the rest fleeing in fear when pitted against us."_

Oh, that was a bald faced lie if he ever heard one, Fili growled silently to himself. His warriors were not cowards, and would have stayed and fought till the death if he hadn't ordered them to leave!

 _"We took his weapons when we captured him,"_ the third man stated, stepping forward and producing Fili's twin blades from a wrapped cloth he had carried from the prison. Stepping up to the king, he presented them to him with a bow.

 _"These are fine blades,"_ Cedric nodded, turning them over in his hands as he admired them with surprise. _"I would not expect such craftsmanship from these barbarians. He must have stolen them in a raid."_

I did no such thing! Fili shouted internally, struggling to rise to his feet in order to retrieve them. Yet a kick to his lower back quickly returned him to his knees, attempting to breathe through the pain as he supported himself with his shackled hands in front of him.

 _"He does not appear very fearsome to me,"_ Cedric mused, setting Fili's blades aside as he rubbed his bare chin in thought. _"And easily subdued as well."_

Give me my weapons and remove these chains, you _æsels mås,_ and I'll show you just how deadly I _can_ be, Fili huffed within his own mind, gritting his teeth in order to stop himself from speaking out loud.

 _"Do not be misled, Your Majesty,"_ Edmond said, leaning in to speak to the king. _"This one might appear manageable, but I can see the hate brewing behind his eyes. He would gut you in a second if given the chance. I wouldn't allow him to live much longer if I were you."_

 _"I believe you are right, Lord Morgenstern_ ," the king nodded. _"Still, he might have information that would prove valuable to both of us. Do you believe your man can interpret for us?"_

 _"I do, Your Majesty,"_ Lord Edmond nodded. _"He knows the heathen language very well."_

King Cedric nodded and then gave a flick of his wrist, sending a page scurrying away, only to return with two other men. Oddly enough, one of them Fili recognized.

Sir Hunwald!

So…it would seem the man had been able to talk the slave traders who bought him from Halsten into ransoming him back to his king. Kara would be happy to hear this… _if_ Fili ever managed to get back home to tell her, that is.

The other man was a stranger to his eyes, looking rather timid as he shuffled in, his head lowered as if he didn't wish to be there.

Yet, before anyone could speak, Sir Hunwald let out a gasp, his eyes growing wide as he stared at Fili in recognition.

 _"What is it, Hunwald?"_ King Cedric asked, turning slightly in order to stare at his advisor. _"You look as if someone walked over your grave."_

 _"It's him, My King!"_ the man stated, pointing directly at Fili. _"This is the very Viking that took the Lady Karoline as his prisoner!"_

 _"Are you certain of this?"_ Cedric questioned, his gaze instantly going back to Fili, his features morphing into a dark scowl.

 _"Quite certain,"_ Hunwald nodded vigorously. _"I would recognize him anywhere…even looking like this."_ Here the man made a face of disgust, apparently not at all impressed with Fili's disheveled appearance. _"While myself and the others were taken and sold by the man I told you about, this is the very Viking that claimed the Lady Karoline, taking her aboard his vessel…for heaven only knows what vile purpose!"_

At this, Cedric rose from his chair and signaled for the nervous looking man beside Hunwald to step forward.

 _"If this is the Viking who absconded with my betrothed, I want to know where she is!"_ the king demanded. _"Order him tell us what he has done with her!"_

Fili had no idea what the word _absconded_ meant, but he could easily guess by the context and Cedric's tone of voice. This man wanted to know where Kara was. Well, he could ask till he was blue in the face, and Fili would say nothing! Still, the man who was there to interpret spoke up, his voice unsure and his accent very thick, but most of his speech was understandable.

"His Majesty, King Cedric, lord of Wessex, demands you tell him what you have done with Lady Karoline," he said, still not even daring to make eye contact with Fili. "Tell us where she is, and what became of her, or there be much pain for you."

"You tell that _vargdropi_ , that he can go pound sand!" Fili snarled. "I will tell him nothing! If he cannot protect his own woman, then he does not deserve her!" He knew that angering those who held his life in their hands was rather foolish, but if he was going to die, he would do so with honor and pride, thus gaining a place in Valhalla at Odin's table.

 _"What did he say?"_ Cedric insisted, looking from Fili to the man and back again. _"Speak! Tell me what the Viking said."_

When the man still hesitated, Edmond spoke up.

 _"You heard the king, Gareth! Tell him what the vile beast said…and spare us nothing,"_ he hissed, his voice actually making the timid man flinch. _"Do as I command!"_

This apparently jarred him into action and taking a deep breath, he did as ordered.

 _"He…he said that…that he took the Lady Karoline…to…to his bed,"_ the man responded at last. _"That he kept her as his…his…bed slave for a while…and then sold her to another when he grew tired of her. He knows not where she might be now."_

Fili was stunned! While he had meant for his words to anger the king, he certainly hadn't said anything of this horrid nature. What had led this Gareth to speak such lies? Yet one look at Edmond, and Fili knew. He was obviously acting on _Edmond's_ commands, telling the king things that would enrage him against Fili, as well as perhaps buy sympathy for the newly named lord. Edmond was deceiving the king…but for the life of him, Fili couldn't figure out why.

 _"HE WHAT?"_ Cedric roared, this time reaching for one of Fili's own blades and pointing it directly at his chest. _"This man confessed to defiling a Saxon lady…and my intended?"_

 _"He…he did, My King,"_ Gareth assured him, though there was a quiver in his voice. _"It pains me to repeat such abhorrent words…but you…you said you wished to know."_

 _"Yes…yes, I did,"_ Cedric admitted, sounding deeply pained by this knowledge. He turned to give Edmond a sympathetic glance, the thin man quickly schooling his expression to appear devastated by this news. _"I am deeply sorry that your niece has met such a fate, Lord Edmond. I feel utterly responsible, for it was to marry me that she had originally set sail, and it was under the guard of my own men that she was taken. You have my sympathies."_

 _"And I thank you for your kind words, My King,"_ Edmond said with a bow, his voice coming out as one deeply grieved. _"This only goes to show that these Vikings are without honor, not worthy of mercy or forgiveness. My niece was such a sweet child, and she deserved better than to meet her end this way."_

 _"Do not give up hope,"_ the king told him. _"We have no proof that she is dead."_

 _"Yet…having been defiled by these barbarians…wouldn't you say she's as good as dead?"_ Edmond reasoned. _"I've no doubt that if she still lives, she wishes her life were at an end."_

 _"Are you saying that you wouldn't accept her back, Edmond?"_ Cedric asked, his tone sharp and disapproving. _"She is your flesh and blood, man! None of this is her fault."_

 _"No…of course not!"_ Edmond agreed, quickly amending his words. _"I…I just meant that…well, after being a bed slave of Vikings…no one would consider her a valid candidate for queen. Her only recourse would be to spend the rest of her days at a nunnery. Wouldn't you agree?"_

 _"That remains to be seen,"_ Cedric huffed, turning his angry eyes back to Fili. _"Gareth, do you believe this Viking would be as forthcoming with information about his lands, or the strength of his warriors, as he was with his conquests over an innocent maid?"_ Cedric snarled, still glaring at his prisoner with hatred.

 _"I…I could ask…"_ Gareth offered, daring to glance quickly at Edmond, as if asking for direction. Apparently getting it, he turned to Fili.

"Will you tell of your homeland, your people, and your plans to raid our shores?" he inquired in stilted Viking.

"What do you think, you worthless piece of rotting meat?" Fili sneered. "I would sooner die than betray my friends and kin. We are Odin's sons, and he will see that we prevail over you puny Saxons." And for good measure, he risked the pain it took to spit at the feet of the king, his lips protesting greatly, yet it felt good when he saw the monarch jump back in surprise and disgust.

 _"He…he said he would not,"_ Gareth replied, this time at least speaking the truth.

 _"Then he is of no further use to me,"_ Cedric declared, once more bringing Fili's own sword up as he held it beneath the blond man's chin, forcing it upwards and exposing his neck. _"And though he is unworthy of the offer, I give him the choice of death by beheading…or being run through. I leave it up to him."_

Gareth swallowed audibly, before telling Fili of the king's offer, and while all present expected the Viking to cower or beg for mercy, they were sadly mistaken.

"It matters not how you end my life, for I will only rise to the home of my gods and bask in the glory of a fallen warrior!" Fili told them proudly. "I do not fear death."

When Gareth interpreted this for the king, Cedric gave a scowl of frustration, not wanting to give his prisoner exactly what he desired…a hero's death.

 _"If I might make a suggestion, My King,"_ Sir Hunwald spoke up, stepping closer. _"If death is what he wishes, and such an end would only bring him prestige in his own eyes, then I say deny him such a thing."_

 _"You mean spare his life?"_ Edmond objected quite strongly, not liking that idea at all. _"He is an animal, one who deserves to be punished for his crimes!"_

 _"Yes, I agree,"_ Hunwald continued in a placating manner. _"Yet, death is too good for him, and too quick. Wouldn't it be better if he suffered?"_

 _"What do you have in mind?"_ Cedric inquired of his advisor.

 _"From what little I learned about these heathens, if they were to perish due to old age, or from some ailment while living the life of a slave…it would be a disgrace and they would not attain their reward as a brave warrior,"_ he explained. _"I say, deny him his warrior's death and have him sold into hard labor at the slave market. Make him live the rest of his miserable life in shame and dishonor. Besides, if he is the one who condemned the Lady Karoline to such a fate…wouldn't it only be fair that he now suffers the same way?"_

 _"That is an intriguing idea,"_ Cedric nodded. _"And remarkably just as well."_

 _"JUST?"_ Edmond protested. _"I see no justice in letting him live! Kill him now, for what do we care about his wishes, beliefs, or heathen gods? I demand blood for the life of my niece!"_

 _"You will remain silent or I will have you removed from my presence!"_ the king barked out, causing the angry man to shut his mouth in frustration. He then turned to the guards that surrounded Fili. _"Take him to the slave traders and inform them that I wish that he be sold as quickly as possible. But they are to make certain that he is bought for the most laborious task possible. Perhaps working in some mines, or as an oarsman on a ship, just see to it that he will be aptly punished for the rest of his life…however short that might be."_

 _"Yes, My Lord,"_ the soldier agreed with a bow. _"I will see it done."_

 _"Now, get this Viking out of my sight, for I tire of looking at him,"_ Cedric said with a wave of his hand.

And with that, Fili was lifted from his knees and taken away, his still sore legs doing all they could to keep up with the fast pace of the men who held him.

.

.

Fili wasn't sure how he felt about this new development. On one hand it meant he was to live…yet at what cost? Would life as a slave - forced into hard labor until his back no longer bore the load, or his hands were so broken that they couldn't grip a sword - be better or worse than a quick death? It would be a dishonorable one, thus denying him a place in Valhalla…and yet, it also offered the chance for escape. For where there was life, there was hope. And the last thing Fili wanted was to feel as if he had abandoned his lovely Kara, wishing with all he had that he might be allowed to see her once again.

No, he wasn't happy with this king's choice…but it appeared to displease Edmond just as much. And anything he could do to anger _that_ man was fine by him.

They had made it down several halls when the very man Fili never wished to see again, came running up behind them.

 _"WAIT,"_ Edmond commanded, the nervous looking Gareth hurrying to keep up. _"Hold where you are, soldiers!"_

The one guard in front gave a long-suffering sigh, before turning around to face the disliked man.

 _"What might we do for you, My Lord?"_ he asked, sounding less than pleased at the offer.

 _"I wish to interrogate the prisoner further,"_ he stated, crossing his arms and glaring at Fili. _"Take him back to the prison cells and chain him to a wall."_

 _"I was told by the king to take him to the slave market,"_ the man reminded him, not liking this change in plans at all.

 _"And you may carry out your orders…only after I have had the opportunity to find out more information from him,"_ Edmond said in a condescending voice. _"Now, do as I say, or the king will hear of your insubordination!"_

 _"Of course, Lord Edmond,"_ the guard responded, jerking his head in the direction of the prison cells, indicating that their destination had temporarily changed.

Oh, this couldn't be good, Fili thought to himself as he was hauled back to the dungeons, where his wrists were chained to the wall, forcing him to remain standing though his sore legs protested the action. Once he was secure, and apparently of no threat to Edmond's way of thinking, the man ordered the soldiers to leave them alone. At first, they balked a bit, but after a few more threats, they complied, but not before reminding him that the king had specifically ordered that the Viking not be killed.

 _"I will see that he remains breathing,"_ Edmond promised with a roll of his eyes. _"Though, nothing was ever said about what condition he needed to be in when he was sold."_

Nope…not good at all, Fili concluded, watching as his only means of protection waked out the door, leaving him at Edmond's mercy…little that it was. Still, Fili refused to show fear, holding his head up high as he glared at the man before him with all the hatred he could muster, daring him to do his worst.

When they were at last alone, Edmond grabbed hold of Gareth by the front of his shirt and pulled him forward, until he was standing directly in front of Fili.

 _"Tell him who I am! I want him to know exactly why this is happening!"_ he ordered. _"Make sure he knows that I am Edmond Morgenstern…and that the woman he stole was my niece!"_

Now this was odd, Fili thought. It almost sounded as if Edmond was wishing to seek vengeance for Kara's abduction. Could he have been mistaken about Edmond's feelings towards her?

Gareth relayed the message, which was nothing Fili didn't know already. And in fact, he probably knew more than this man wanted him to, such as the fact that he wasn't actually Kara's blood kin at all. Still, Fili chose to keep silent on that subject, and didn't speak. This apparently angered Edmond further, since he had been hoping for a reaction of some sort, and when he got none, he reached up and grabbed Fili by the neck, putting just enough pressure on it to cause pain, yet not hamper his breathing.

 _"You ruined my plans, you Viking dog! And for that I will make you pay,"_ he snarled. _"The worthless girl was my ticket to the crown, but you had to come along and spoil everything!"_

Ahhhh, now this sounded more like the conniving viper that Kara had described to him. He wasn't about to be punished for taking a beloved family member from this man…no, Edmond was angry over the fact that Fili had ruined his plans to gain power and apparently the crown!

 _"My Lord…is it wise to admit such things…what if someone overhears?"_ Gareth whispered, looking around in fear. _"Or, what if he tells someone?"_

 _"How? This ignorant dog can't understand a word I'm saying!"_ Edmond spat, releasing Fili's neck with a painful shove. _"And it's not like you are going to tell…are you, Gareth? Because I think we both know you wouldn't dare."_

 _"No! No, of course not…I would never…"_ he broke off, looking downcast and ashamed. _"I am your obedient servant, my lord."_

 _"And don't you ever forget it,"_ he said with a look of triumph. Then turning back to Fili he continued his tirade. _"Granted, my original plan would have been easier, and I would have secured the crown much sooner…but I have found a way around such things. I will still get what I want, but for causing me such aggravation…I believe I will enjoy making you suffer."_ Here he pulled out a wicked looking dagger from his belt, stepping over to the bars and reaching through he held the blade into the flames of the lit torch on the wall.

 _"Master…please, remember that you are forbidden from killing this man,"_ Gareth pleaded, a look of terror on his face _. "If he should die…the king will be angry with you."_

 _"Then I suppose I will have to stop just shy of killing him…won't I?"_ Edmond deduced, grinning madly when he saw the steel had turned red hot. _"Now…remove his shirt,"_ he ordered, apparently not wishing to touch the Viking any more than necessary. _"He might not be going to his Valhalla any time soon, but I'm going to make him wish he was."_

Fili grit his teeth together in preparation for what was to come, knowing that nothing he said or did was going to save him from the pain Edmond wished to inflict on him. He had endured much in the heat of battle, cuts, blows, and wounds both great and small, but never had he been tortured simply for the pleasure of it.

And as the hot knife cut the first line into his flesh, Fili shut his eyes and did his best to focus of something else… _anything_ but the searing agony and the sound of his sizzling skin.

That's when he saw her…his beautiful little raven, a vision to comfort to him as he bore the brunt of Edmond's revenge. He could see Kara smiling and laughing when he had gifted her with little Sköll the night before he left. That was how he envisioned her now, allowing the image to give him hope, and take his mind off what he was enduring. Yes…he would think of her - his sweet and kind Kara - and in the end, she was his last thought before he lost consciousness, never once allowing even a whimper of pain to cross his lips.

* * *

 ***runs and hides* Sorry...that was very mean of me to leave you here on this cliff, overlooking the crashing waves and jagged rocks below, oh, and a few sharks trolling for their next dinner. Shame on me!**

 **BUT...if you are super nice and leave me reviews that don't include death threats or demands for my head on a spike...I MIGHT be willing to give you a _bonus chapter_ on Saturday night. OK?**

 **Well, it looks like we know why they were keeping Fili alive...So Cedric and Edmond could find out what became of Kara...too bad Gareth lied and said Fili defiled her and stuff. Wonder why Gareth said that? Also, you know know what Edmond's plans were, to use Kara's marriage to the king to gain a foothold to the crown. Perhaps a few more mysterious deaths had been on their way?**

 ** **And I'm not one for gratuitous violence, or torture, but I needed some situation where Edmond would feel confident in spilling his evil plan in front of Fili, not knowing of course that he could understand what he was saying. So THAT is the reason...not that I like seeing our dear boy in pain.****

 **So...what do you all think of Cedric? What is your take on him? I probably don't have to guess about what you think of Edmond. ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Yes, Kili will live...and Fili is still alive, but not very happy at the moment. Still, he kept his mouth shut and didn't let them know he understood most of what was being said...now he has the upper hand...so to speak. Now he just needs to stay alive in order to tell someone what he learned! Row faster Viking boys and girls...Fili is in a bad way! Thanks.


	53. Chapter 53

.

.

 **Here is your bonus chapter, since everyone kindly refrained from wanting to string me up over the last cliff hanger. ha ha.**

 **Remember, Viking speech is in regular, while Saxon speech is in _italics_. **

**.**

 **Let's see if we can free Willy...er...I mean Fili...or if he's truly destined to become a slave!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 53**

 **~X~**

* * *

The following day, just before dawn, Kara and the rest of the Vikings landed in the bay Dwalin had guided them to. More than anxious get off the ship and start searching for Fili, she was frustrated by Thorin and Dwalin's instance that she wait, not allowing her to leave the longboat until they made sure all was safe. However, not long after Kara was at last allowed to disembark, she was quickly shoved into the center of a protective circle when the sound of someone coming loudly through the bushes alerted the men to danger. Yet, everyone lowered their weapons when Bofur came crashing into the clearing, looking both tired and more than a bit disheveled.

"BOFUR!" Dwalin cried out, coming forward to greet the man with a hearty grip to his forearm. "Good to see you again, old friend. Any news about Fili?"

"There is indeed," the hatted man growled in response, yet when his eyes fell up on the worried face of Kara, he seemed to hesitate. "Yet…I fear it's not all good news."

"Is he alive?" was Kara's only question, stepping forward as she braced herself for his answer.

"Yes…he lives," Bofur confirmed, watching as she nearly collapsed into Thorin's arms at hearing this. "But he's…well, they tortured him something awful."

"THOSE BASTARDS!" Dwalin roared, his hands balling into fists, wanting to strangle those who had done such a thing.

"Where is he now?" Thorin demanded, the hate in his voice thick and menacing. "Can we get to him?"

"Nori's been watching from a distance, learning what he could, and he says they've taken him to the slave market late last night," he told them. "Up until then we had no idea if he was alive or dead, and from the way he was being dragged…Nori thought he _was_ dead at first. I believe they plan on selling him today."

"Then we will simply have to attack and get him out!" Thorin concluded.

"That would not be wise," Bofur said with a shake of his head. "The king showed up the other day, along with even _more_ soldiers. Nori and I believe that's where the first bunch came from that had us trapped within the walls. Their king was in the area, apparently making a tour of his realm, and when they got word that we were attacking their shores, he sent his soldiers to the village's aid."

" _The_ … _the king_?" Kara asked in disbelief. "King Cedric, Lord of Wessex?"

"Yeah, I guess that's him," Bofur said with a shrug of his shoulders. "How many kings do they have over here?"

"Is this the man you were betrothed to?" Tauriel questioned, instantly recognizing the name. "If he's the one in charge…could you convince him to release Fili?"

"I've never actually _met_ him," Kara admitted. "I have no idea if he would even believe I was the one he was to marry, let alone be willing to hand Fili over to me. He could be unjust and cruel for all I know."

"Seeking favors from such a man would be unwise, for Saxons cannot be trusted," Thorin sneered, clearing his throat and looking away when Kara gave him a hard glare. "Well… _most_ Saxons."

"I would do anything to help Fili, but I fear attempting to speak with the king would not be prudent, and it might only get him in more trouble than he is right now," Kara said with a heavy sigh. "We need to find a safer way to get inside the walls and rescue him. And we can't do that standing around here!"

"Agreed," Dwalin nodded, turning to bark out orders to the men, instructing several to remain with the longboat and keep it safe, while the rest hefted their weapons and supplies, ready to head out upon Thorin's orders.

"Then, let's go save Fili," the Jarl agreed, positioning himself at Kara's side, determined to keep his promise to Olane…to protect her niece.

.

.

They had traveled for about an hour, with Bofur leading the way to where Nori had set up camp between spying on the village and reporting back to him. They were making their way silently through a crop of trees on a small ridge when there came a strange bird-call, causing the company to freeze in place and crouch down, recognizing that as a Viking signal to halt. Their actions paid off when they saw Nori crouching in some bushes not far ahead, motioning for them to come closer, yet remaining low. Once they had managed to crawl their way to where he was, he held his finger to his lips, then pointed at something not very far away.

"Look," Nori instructed in a hushed tone. "There on the road…someone's fancy wagon busted a wheel."

And sure enough, down on the small muddy road, a wooden, box-like coach, and what appeared to be five guards, had come to a halt, now busy with repairs.

"We'll have to wait until they're gone," Nori explained. "This is the only road into the village where they're holding Fili."

"Is there no other way?" Thorin demanded, hating to be held up in any manner.

"Sure, if you want to swim across a river and then walk an extra four miles or so," Nori said with a shrug. "I personally, would prefer to just wait them out. They've got two women in that contraption that are none too happy to be stopped, so you can bet they'll work extra fast to get back on the road. It shouldn't take long."

"Or…" Kara said, her voice betraying that she had an idea. "What if we use their coach to get inside the walls ourselves? No one would suspect Vikings to be rolling in with two ladies, would they?"

"You mean to take them hostage and use the lasses to get us inside?" Dwalin asked, looking skeptical.

"No!" Kara said with a roll of her eyes. "We take the wagon, but Tauriel and I will be the two ladies inside, with our fine and brave soldiers escorting us."

"You mean disguise ourselves as Saxon guards?" Gloin asked, looking rather disgusted by the idea.

"Why not?" Kara questioned, looking from one man's face to the next in puzzlement. "Does anyone else have a better idea?"

When no one spoke, it became painfully clear that none did. Leaving Thorin to nod in agreement.

"Dwalin, you take half our men and approach from behind," he ordered. "I will take the rest and come at them from the front."

"But…don't kill them if you don't have to!" Kara pleaded. "It's certainly not necessary, and they honestly don't pose any threat to you."

"They are our enemies! They have tortured your husband!" Nori reminded her.

"You think I need to be reminded of that?" she hissed, the very idea of Fili in pain leaving her sick to her stomach. "Yet, it was not _those_ men who did it," Kara countered, silencing the disgruntled warrior. "And since it's _my_ plan…I say no killing unless you are forced to do so. Understand?" Here she looked to Thorin for support, and even if he did roll his eyes at her preposterous request, he gave the order to abide by her wishes.

.

.

 _"_ _Are you finished yet?"_ came a demanding female voice from inside the coach. _"How much more incompetent could you possibly be? At this rate we will never arrive in time to meet the king!"_

 _"_ _We are working as quickly as possible, My Lady,"_ one of the tired men assured her, for what felt like the hundredth time. _"We will have it fixed very soon."_

 _"_ _You better, or there will be hell to pay!"_ she squawked, sticking her head out the window as she glowered at her guards. _"The king won't remain in this area for long, and this might be my only chance to meet him!"_

 _"_ _Yes, My Lady,"_ another man replied, hefting the newly repaired wheel as he reattached it to the axel. Yet before another word could be spoken, the sound of feet running through the brush stopped them dead, each one raising their hands in surrender as they were instantly surrounded by armed Vikings.

 _"_ _Lay down your weapons and your lives will be spared,"_ Kara boldly informed them, stepping out from behind Thorin in order to convey her instructions to the men. _"Yet attempt to resist or flee, and your lives will be forfeit."_

Each man reluctantly complied, seeing the wisdom in Kara's words, since they were heavily outnumbered. Once they had been disarmed, and rounded into a small group, Dwalin stepped over to the coach and yanked the door open, instantly being met by a pair of screeching women. One of them threw a shoe at him, striking him directly between the eyes and causing him to stumble backwards, falling onto the muddy ground with a cry of rage.

"Oh, no, now the lass has done it," Nori laughed, watching as the bald warrior rose to his feet in a fit of rage and grabbed the unshod woman by the ankle and began to drag her out of the coach.

 _"_ _NO! NO! HELP!"_ she screamed, clawing at anything that might stop her from being pulled out by this heathen.

However, Dwalin was not listening, and soon he had her dangling from her one leg, held aloft by his powerful arm, her head only inches from the ground. The lady's skirts had fallen around her shoulders, giving the men around her a fine view of her dainty underthings. Most of the Vikings were laughing by now, while the woman did her best to shove her skirts back in place, which of course was a hopeless cause.

 _"_ _OH! My Lady!"_ the second woman cried out, leaping from the coach and attempting to aid her mistress, but Gloin quickly snatched her up before she could reach the still squealing woman, holding her hostage until Thorin gave them direction.

 _"_ _PUT ME DOWN!"_ the upside down woman screeched. _"Do you know who I am? I am the Lady_ _Ælfwyn, of Mercia, and my father is a great lord! I demand you release me, you pig!"_

"Dwalin! Put her down!" Kara yelled, mortified by her friend's actions. "NOW!"

At this, Dwalin just shrugged, and let go of her leg, depositing her into a puddle of mud, which only caused the irate woman to scream more.

"Shut the banshee up, will ya?" Thorin ordered, waving his hand towards the now filthy lass. "Her voice could curdle milk!"

Nori quickly complied, not only gaging her, but binding her hands as well. Gloin had done the same to the other woman, picking them both up and carrying them to a nearby tree. Once they, along with the five men, were lashed to the trunks of several trees, they proceeded with their rescue mission, including a few of Thorin's men finishing the mending on the coach's wheel.

"So…what now?" Bofur asked, looking at Kara expectantly.

"Tauriel and I will borrow some of these fine ladies' clothes," she explained, lifting a fine silk dress from one of the trunks tied to the back of the coach. "While five of you strip down the men and put on their uniforms."

"Wait…we're supposed to pass for Saxon soldiers?" Gloin asked, looking stricken by the idea. "But…but, they have no beards! Look at them, their faces are as smooth as a bairn's backside!"

"Does that mean we have to…to… _shave_?" Bofur gasped, reaching up and covering his long mustache with his hands in horror.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, no one wanting to speak, until Thorin stepped forward.

"Do any of you think that Fili would hesitate to cut off his beard for one of you?" he asked with a growl. "Your hair will grow back! But Fili might not survive another day as these foul men's prisoner. Now…strip the men, and then strip your faces! That's an order from your Jarl!"

Kara was so proud of her uncle-in-law that she could have burst. To think that he, or any one of his fellow warriors, would sacrifice their beloved beards for Fili was very touching. And to think, when she had first arrived in Erebor, she thought them heartless and without compassion. Yet, _this_ would cost them dearly…and still, they all quickly agreed it was more than worth it.

.

.

Tauriel and Kara were soon properly attired as a lady and her handmaiden, with the red-headed woman acting somewhat uncomfortable in the fine gown.

"How am I expected to fight in this?" she questioned, rolling her shoulders and twisting left and right as she tested her range of motion.

"Hopefully you won't need to fight," Kara pointed out. "The idea is to get in, get Fili, and then get out without raising a sword."

"If you say so," Tauriel mumbled, still not feeling at ease in so many layers. "But I suppose there is one advantage," she said with a smile. "I can hide quite a few weapons under all these skirts!" Here she lifted the fabric to her waist, showing Kara that she still wore her leggings, as well as sported her throwing knives, a sword, and several other blades, all strapped to her waist and thighs.

"Fili would be very proud," Kara laughed, yet the thought of her husband quickly stole away her smile, leaving her worried and anxious once more.

"Don't worry…we will find him," Tauriel assured her. "And Nori says he still lives. So keep hold of that, and let it strengthen you."

"I will," Kara nodded, knowing her friend was right.

"Well, how do we look?" came the not so pleased voice of Thorin, causing the two women to turn and stare opened mouthed at what stood before them.

Thorin, Dwalin, Nori, Bofur, and Gloin, were all dressed in the Saxon guards' clothes, and their faces as clean shaven as their knives would allow. They had been spared from cutting their hair, since they would be wearing helmets and their locks were easily tied up and stuffed underneath out of sight. None of them looked happy about all of this, but neither had they hesitated when Thorin had reminded them that it was a small price to pay for the life of their comrade.

Kara wasn't sure exactly how to describe them, for each one looked amazingly different. While Thorin and Dwalin retained much of their fierceness, looking no less strong and brave, Bofur now appeared to be the jolliest of fellows. Nori still looked sly and sneaky, and Gloin, who once had the longest and most impressive beard of them all, just looked depressed.

"You…you look…like…well…" Kara stammered, still unable to find the right words.

"Like newborn babes?" Dwalin supplied, rubbing his hand from the top of his head to his now bare chin. "I'm sure we all look like still-wet-behind-the-ears lads who are unfamiliar with a woman!" he grumbled.

"Just don't go _acting_ like one as well," Thorin barked, apparently just as insecure with his looks as the rest of them, but attempting to make the best of it.

"Well, I think you all look just fine," Tauriel spoke up. "In fact, you now resemble the men from _my_ homeland, for they choose to shave their beards so as not to hamper their archery skills."

And while her words had been said in order to bolster their confidence, being compared to Thranduil did not have the desired effect on any of them, leaving them grumbling even more over their lack of whiskers.

Still, all pouting aside, they did resemble Saxon soldiers quite nicely, and after instructing the remaining men to guard their prisoners well, they mounted up and began their trek to the village, with Gloin driving the horse-drawn coach. They had found a small chest hidden under the floorboards, carrying a rather sizeable sum of money – this being something that Kara felt might come in handy in while rescuing Fili.

"I can only hope that we are not too late," Kara moaned, the knot in her stomach now the size of a pumpkin, her worry for Fili growing every moment. Was he hurt terribly? Would he heal? Could they save him? Would he live? These questions and so many more raced through her mind, nearly bringing Kara to tears.

"Do not give up hope!" Tauriel said sternly. "Fili needs your belief and support right now, not your doubts or fears. This is a solid plan…and we will not be leaving here without him."

"No…we won't!" Kara nodded, straightening up as she regained her confidence. She then looked out the window, wishing the coach could go faster. "We're coming for you, Fili…do you hear?" she whispered. "Hold on just a little longer, my love."

.

.

Fili had not thought it possible, but he now felt even worse than when he had awoken the first time in the Saxon prison. Edmond had been both meticulous and merciless while carving on Fili's flesh, and though he had been careful never to cut too deeply and cause him to bleed out, each slice had been done for optimal pain. He hadn't bothered to look at what the man had done to him, yet the way his shirt now stuck to his bloody flesh only proved that he was a mess.

Vikings believed that scars were nothing to be ashamed of, and yet, Fili found himself wondering what his Kara would say if she could see him now. Would she be disgusted? Would she pity him and treat him like an invalid? Fili wanted neither of those reactions to come from his lovely bride, and yet, with her so far away, and him about to be sold into slavery, the chances of him ever seeing her again were slim to none.

As he lay in a corner, not moving and attempting to keep his breathing shallow, Fili wondered what his life would soon become. To go from a proud and free warrior to a slave was inconceivable, and yet, that was exactly what was about to happen. It made him think of all the thralls in Erebor, how they must have felt when captured and taken from _their_ lands to work in the fields or warm the beds of his people. Had _they_ not once been free men and women as well? What about Kara? She had been raised as a highborn lady, and yet, without any consideration to her feelings, Fili himself had stolen her liberty and lowered her existence to that of a slave. He had been taught to hate the Saxons, to view them as inferior and cruel, and yet, was _his_ people any better? Both raided - both killed - and both took and used slaves. And unless someone stood up and chose to change things, the vicious cycle would go on for years and years to come.

 _"_ _EVERYONE UP!"_ came the loud voice of the guard who had been watching the men set to be sold that day. They were all crowded in a small wooden shack, some chained, some bound by ropes, and others, like Fili, left unfettered due to the assumption that they were far too weak or wounded to cause trouble. _"Time for the buyers to see the goods."_ He emphasized his point with the crack of a whip, motivating those within the room to stumble to their feet.

It took Fili a little longer to comply, but eventually, he got his battered body to stand, leaning against the wall for support. Walking would be another story, but one he knew he must force himself do as well. Perhaps, if he was lucky, no one would want to buy him, seeing as how he was in such bad shape. Yet, what did one do with a slave that was unsellable? Fili could only pray that his death would come swiftly.

As the men were shuffled out of the shack, the bright afternoon sun nearly blinding them, they were led to a platform in the middle of the square – not unlike the slave market in Erebor. Here they were spread out in a long line, giving all those gathered around a chance to inspect them thoroughly. Fili saw the turned up noses and looks of disgust from those who came by, apparently finding him less than acceptable as a worthy slave. That was fine by him, for at this point, all Fili wanted was to either escape or die. Was _this_ how Kara had felt when she was being sold by Ingulf? He cringed at the memory, finding himself bitterly angry at the idea of what she must have suffered.

As the auction began, Fili let the voices die away around him, ignoring all except his own thoughts, attempting to come up with a way to escape. He didn't have the strength to run, that was a given, nor did he have access to a weapon – his own beloved twin blades now in the hands of that smug King Cedric. Fili took satisfaction in the fact, that while he might have his swords, that bastard had never had _his_ Kara! At the very least, _that_ knowledge put a smile on his bruised and battered face.

Soon, however, it became his turn, being pulled forth as he stumbled to the center of the platform. This was it. Would his fates change, or would he be sentenced to a life of utter misery? Only Odin knew.

 _"_ _And what will you bid for this fine specimen of manhood?"_ the large man with the whip cried out over the crowd. _"He might not look like much now, but he will make a fine field hand or a strong oarsman for your ship. I'm told that the king himself wants to see this dog sold quickly, thus I'm willing to let him go cheap. Who will give me three silver coins for him?"_ When there was not a single word from those standing around, he made a counter offer. _"Two silver coins? Come now, someone must need a strong back and a weak mind to provide a service for them."_

 _"_ _I will offer you one silver coin!"_ came a voice from the crowd. _"But not a penny more."_

Fili thought he must have gone mad, or at least his ears were playing tricks on him, for he could have sworn the woman sounded just like Kara! Lifting his eyes, he strained to see where the voice had come from, desperate to see if he had somehow lost his mind.

 _"_ _I have a bid of one silver coin…anyone wish to offer more?"_ the man called out, also searching for any other who would up the bid. When no one spoke, the man gave a sigh of resignation. _"No one? Very well, then he is sold for one silver coin to the fine lady."_

Here the people parted as a woman in a fine silk gown stepped from the crowd. She had long raven hair, plaited down her back in an impressive braid, and while she looked more than determined, her steps were light and graceful, telling all that she was a woman of breeding. Once she had made her way up the steps and onto the platform, she stopped in front of Fili, staring at the man she had just purchased.

 _"_ _Upon closer inspection, I consider this highway robbery, asking a full silver coin for this…man,"_ she said with a look of disgust on her face. _"I'm appalled that you would sell such inferior goods, for no one wants a slave that is puny and sickly looking."_

Fili had to force himself to hold back his laughter, both from the pure joy of seeing his beloved Kara standing before him, but also at hearing her repeat the same derogatory words he once used to describe her. He couldn't believe this was happening, and not in a million years would he have dreamed that she would come for him, looking every inch the brave shield maiden she was.

 _"_ _You had the opportunity to inspect him before you bid,"_ the man reminded her gruffly. _"You made the offer and it was accepted. You can't go back on your word now."_

 _"_ _Very well,"_ Kara huff, handing over the silver coin. _"I suppose I can find a use for him, even in the shape he is."_ She then turned and signaled to someone in the crowd.

Fili's eyes followed her movements, quite perplexed when he saw two Saxon guards step forward, willing to do her bidding. Where had his wife found men who would follow her orders? Yet when they got closer, he nearly fell over from shock! _Thorin? Dwalin?_ Thankfully, he had the presence of mind not to shout out their names, but the look on his face must have been rather comical, for he heard the bald-headed - and now bald-faced - warrior give a snort of amusement.

 _"_ _Have this slave taken to my ship and chained at the oars with the other slaves,"_ Kara instructed with an air of superiority he had never seen her display. _"And see what you can do about cleaning him up a bit, I don't want him stinking up my vessel with his filth."_

 _"_ _Yes, My Lady,"_ Thorin said with a bow, his voice steady and calm - for he had been practicing that one phrase over and over in his mind for several hours now.

And with each taking hold of Fili's arms, they escorted him off the platform and back through the crowd, with Kara leading the way as if she were a queen. He attempted to look displeased by all this, but in actuality, Fili was so stunned he could hardly think straight. He had just been rescued…and by none other than his beautiful and brave wife! His amazement only continued when he caught sight of Tauriel, dressed as a Saxon lady's maid, as well as Bofur and Nori, the two of them also nearly unrecognizable without their beards and mustaches. And while all he wanted to do was shout for joy, or ask how in the name of Thór all of this had come about, Fili wisely kept his mouth shut and his feet moving.

.

.

Kara had been completely horrified by the sight of her husband, the bruises and cuts that littered his body making her heart cry out for his pains. All she wanted to do was take him in her arms, cradle him to her, as she kissed his hurt away. Yet, knowing that now was not the time or the place, she had played her part and acted like a snooty lady of breeding, and bought herself a slave at the bargain price of one silver coin. Granted, Kara would have paid a king's ransom for Fili, but it had appeared much more believable that she would have attempted to bargain for him.

As they made their way to the coach, Kara tried to appear calm and steady, though inside she was anything but. Getting inside the walls of the village had been relatively easy, a few words and a suggestive smile directed at the guards at the gate had been all that was needed. She could only hope that getting out, and back to the longboat, would prove just as effortless. For right now, all Kara wanted was to get Fili as far away from this place as possible and begin tending to his wounds. It enraged her to think that the people she had been raised to believe were her own, would have done something so horrible to him. If she could have gotten her hands on whomever had treated him this way, she wasn't sure they would walk away from the encounter alive!

Unfortunately, before they could reach the coach where Gloin waited, nervously minding their means of escape, they were halted by a group of men, stepping in their path and causing them to stop in their tracks.

 _"_ _Might I have a word with you, My Lady,"_ King Cedric requested, stepping forward as he gave her a small nod of his head.

* * *

 **OH SCHNIKIES! Just when they thought they were home free! Wonder what will happen now?**

 **So, looks like our boys shaved off their facial hair in order to save Fili...talk about a sacrifice! But if you google what the actors all look like out of costume, Thorin, Dwalin, and Nori look pretty hot. Bofur is just too sweet no matter what, and Gloin...well, I do feel bad for him since his beard WAS pretty impressive.**

 **And look at that...Kara now has her very own thrall! Whatever will she do with him? ha ha. I did love the suggestion made by the reader named 'syeern', about how funny it would have been if Tauriel had to help buy him and then SHE owned a part of Fili...Kili would have had a cow! ha ha. But, as you can see, Fili went for a song, so Kara didn't need any help in buying him. ha ha.**

 **Well...now you must wait till Monday to find out how they get out of THIS little sticky situation! But at least they have Fili, and let's hope it stays that way.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Wow! You reviewed quickly! NOT that I'm complaining, mind you, especially since this was a bonus chapter and posted ahead of schedule. And death threats to Edmond are perfectly acceptable...just keep them aimed away from me. ha ha. And as you have just read...you got the bonus chapter, and thanks for asking so sweetly. T.O.W.G.

 **Nina:** You can't look? But you have to...otherwise how will you know what happens to our boy? Or do you have that cool thing where your computer reads the chapter to you? Then I suppose you don't have to look. ha ha. Thanks!


	54. Chapter 54

.

.

 **Chapter 54**

 **~X~**

* * *

Kara was stunned, and in no small way afraid that they had been discovered. Surely the next words from the king's lips would have them all led to the stockade. They had been so very careful, done everything they could to go unnoticed, and yet…were they now caught?

"Uummm, certainly…My King," Kara stammered, instantly dipping in a low curtsy, lowering her gaze in reverence. "I am your servant, command me as you will."

"Nay, Lady, there is no need for such offers of servitude," Cedric smiled, stepping forward and gently taking her by the arm to pull her back to an upright position. "I only wish to inquire what you plan to do with the slave you have just purchased."

"My…my slave?" Kara repeated, turning back to give Fili a look of panic. "Is there something wrong? Does the fact that I purchased him offend you somehow?"

"Again, you misunderstand," the king chuckled. "I do not object to you buying him, for in fact it was my desire that someone did. I only wish to know for what purpose you did so." He then let his eyes fall upon the Viking in question, noticing that he appeared quite a bit more wounded then he had been the day before. His brows furrowed momentarily, as if finding the sight both odd and irritating. "Though I fear that in the shape he is in, he can't be of much use to you."

"I share your thoughts on that matter," Kara informed him, also doing her best to appear disgruntled by the state of her purchase. "Yet, I was able to get him at a very reasonable cost, thus making him a bargain. He will serve me well as an oarsman for my ship. For I hear these savages are used to such things and has the strength of a horse…usually."

"That pleases me to hear that he will be conscripted into hard labor, My Lady," Cedric told her with a nod of satisfaction. "For this man has offended me greatly, stealing something that might have become very dear to me, thus I wish to see him pay for his crimes."

"Then you may rest assured, Your Majesty," Kara assured him with a thoroughly false smile. "I will see that he gets exactly what's coming to him…and more."

"Might I inquire your name, Lady…." Here he left his words hanging, offering her the opportunity to supply the answer.

Kara had not been prepared for anyone, let alone the king, to inquire after her name, and since she could not give out her own…she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Lady Ælfwyn, of Mercia," Kara quickly supplied, figuring she was already wearing the woman's clothes, might as well borrow her name as well. "My ship made port just yesterday, coming ashore for supplies and another slave to take the place of one who had perished during the journey. We intend to continue on as soon as possible."

"Might you be persuaded to delay your departure another day and consent to join me for dinner this evening?" Cedric offered, reaching out and taking Kara's hand, kissing it gently as he stared up into her eyes hopefully. "It is so rare to find a dining partner as lovely as yourself. I might be king, but even I am often lacking interesting company, or stimulating conversation."

"My Lord, I am beyond flattered by your offer, truly I am," Kara said with a forced blush and look of modesty. "Yet, I fear that I must decline. I am anxious to return to my home…and my betrothed. I am not a free woman, nor one who deserves to be flattered by a king of your great renown."

"That is indeed both disappointing, and most assuredly wrong, for I could stand here all day and recount your great virtues, Lady Ælfwyn," the king informed her. "And yet, I will not insult you by attempting to sway your affections from your betrothed, the fortunate man that he is."

"My thanks, Your Highness," Kara said once more, giving a curtsy. "Now, if you will allow us to be on our way, I must get my newly acquired slave to the ship. Otherwise, he might expire from exhaustion and then where would I be?"

"By all means," Cedric agreed, stepping aside and extending his arm for them all to proceed. Thankfully, Tauriel and Thorin had the presence of mind to nod in deference to the king as they passed, with Bofur and Nori following suit. Fili however did no such thing, instead giving Cedric a glare of hatred, one that was returned with full force.

.

.

Once they reached the coach at last, with Gloin nearly hopping around anxiously, they felt that they could release their pent up breaths. Thorin quickly handed Kara and Tauriel up into the cab and shut the door, waving for Fili to be tethered to the back, forced to walk behind it as they went. Next, the four of them mounted their horses, eager to get out of there before anyone else stopped them. Gloin climbed back onto the buckboard, gently touching the reins so as not to make the horses take off with a start and jerk the rope Fili was tied to and make him stumble.

It was a relatively short trip through the village and out onto the road, but for all involved, it couldn't have come fast enough. The moment they were deep within the woods and out of sight from any prying eyes, they brought the coach to a halt, with Kara leaping out before it had even stopped.

"FILI!" she cried, rushing to him as Thorin and Dwalin dismounted and untied the exhausted man, allowing him to lean on them for support. "Oh, my love…I'm so happy you're alive!" She wanted to hug him, to hold him in her arms and hear his steady heartbeat, but she was afraid to touch him for fear she might injure him further. Fili, however, had no such reservations, pulling Kara to him gently as he ignored the pain in favor of having his wife near him. Yet, when he saw Tauriel exit the coach as well, his concern shifted.

"What happened to Kili? How is my brother…does he live?" Fili asked desperately, having been more than worried for his sibling.

"Yes, he made it home and is being tended by Olane," Tauriel assured him. "Your diversion did the trick…you saved us all."

"And paid dearly for it, by the looks of you," Thorin growled, not at all pleased with his nephew's condition."

"I'll live," Fili assured them all, noticing the fear and concern in each one's eyes. "I'm just a bit…well, beat up is all."

"Quick, get him inside the coach and let me see to his wounds," Kara demanded, reluctant to leave his embrace, but knowing they also needed to get back on the road if they were going to make it to the longboat.

"Looks like more than fists have been at your flesh, Lad," Gloin growled, noticing the burns and knife wounds that riddled his chest and belly.

"Who's responsible for this? Give me his name and I will see him gutted and fed to the ravens!" Dwalin snarled.

"Some came from random soldiers," Fili told them as they helped him to the cab. "Yet most came from Edmond Morgenstern, of all people."

"WHAT?" Kara gasped, turning around from the door of the coach, where she had just climbed in, offering Fili her hand. "How…why? Did he find out who you were?"

"He knew that I was the one who captured you," he continued, flinching as he took her hand and climbed up into the cab, with Thorin and Dwalin right behind him, offering assistance to the unsteady man. "Thanks to that chatty Sir Hunwald."

 _"Sir Hunwald?"_ Well there was a name Kara hadn't thought to hear again. "He's here…and alive?"

"You mean the loudmouth man from that ship of yours?" Bofur questioned, recalling having heard his name mentioned during the attack. "The one taken by Halsten?"

"Aye," Fili nodded, giving a sigh of relief as he settled onto the padded bench next to Kara, leaning back so that his head rested against the wall. "But that's not even the strangest part of this whole story."

"Which will have to wait until we are out of reach of being caught," Thorin insisted, he and Tauriel climbing in the cab as well, before shutting the door and ordering the others to mount up.

When they were safely back on their way, Fili couldn't help but stare at his uncle, hardly able to recognize the stern yet caring man who had practically raised him. When Thorin's eyes drifted from where he was watching Kara fuss over Fili's wounds, catching his nephews look of wonder, he frowned.

"What are you staring at?" he asked in a gruff voice, knowing full well what held the blond man's attention.

" _You_ , Uncle," Fili answered, a wide grin spreading over his bruised face. "What in the name of Odin happened to your whiskers?"

.

.

By the time they reached the spot they had left the rest of their men, as well as the Saxon prisoners, Fili had been filled in on much of what had transpired during their attempt to find and rescue him. Kara added in a piece or two here and there, but mostly she had been concentrating on smearing a salve over each cut and bruise, wrapping his chest in clean cloth bandages in hopes of staving off infection on their return trip.

Gloin had tried to make the ride smooth, but more than once he heard his passengers cry out in either pain or anger, forcing him to slow the horses down even further. Still, they managed to reach the spot they left the others within the hour. The other warriors were glad to see not only their Jarl return safely, but with the prisoner they had gone after as well. Once out of the coach, Fili was quick to thank each one of them for being willing to come back for him, promising that he would never forget their kindness.

"Did the prisoners give you any trouble?" Thorin questioned, eyeing the still tied up captives.

"None…though we didn't exactly give them any opportunity to," one of the Vikings named Knut laughed. He then pointed at the woman who had hit Dwalin with her shoe. "That one over there has been squirming and squealing like a stuck pig for the past hour, but we figured it was easiest to just ignore her."

"What if she's in pain?" Kara questioned, standing at Fili's side as she allowed him to lean on her for support. "Or perhaps has need of the chamber pot?"

"The what?" the tall man asked, not familiar with that word.

"What if she has to piss?" Fili supplied, grinning slightly at how his wife still managed to blush over that word.

"Never thought of that," Knut admitted, stroking his beard thoughtfully…an action he quickly halted when he noticed his Jarl eyeing his chin with a scowl. "Should I go check?"

"We need to get them all back into the coach and send them on their way," Kara instructed, not even waiting for Thorin to weigh in on the idea.

"We're just letting them go?" Gloin questioned, looking scandalized by this. "I've yet to wet my axe with Saxon blood on this trip!"

"And since there is no need to do so, your axe will remain dry!" Kara insisted, giving him a stern glare.

"Kara…" Fili said in a warning tone, noticing the way his uncle's eyebrows furrowed at her demanding tone. "Wouldn't it be best if your Jarl gave the orders?"

Kars stopped and looked over at Thorin, both shame and horror on her face at how brazenly she had acted.

"Forgive me, Jarl Thorin…I…I spoke out of turn," she admitted, lowering her eyes.

"Perhaps, but I will not sanction you this time," he told her, his tone stern, but his expression softening. "You are in distress, as is my nephew, thus we will do as you suggest, and then be gone." He turned to Dwalin, giving orders to load the prisoners, into the coach, keeping them bound and gagged. Once that was done, they gave the two horses pulling it a swat on the rump, sending them back down the road towards the village at a leisurely pace.

"They should reach it sometime before nightfall, assuming the horses don't stop and nibble at the grass along the way," Nori laughed, just imagining the state they would be in by the time they got there.

"Do not concern yourself with them any longer," Thorin commanded. "Now, help Fili mount one of these horses, otherwise he won't be able to keep up. Dwalin, you ride behind him, keep him steady and in the saddle." He then ordered Kara and Tauriel to get on another one, while the rest of them would make good time on foot. Tauriel would have objected, being very fast and light on her feet, but she also knew that Kara was not exactly an expert on a horse, so it was wise of Thorin to suggest they ride together.

.

.

The trip back to the boat took far less time due to the Jarl's instructions, and soon they were loading up as the men began to shove the shallow craft back out into the water. Once they were all aboard, out came the oars and they swiftly distanced themselves from the shore, eager to get out into the open sea. The motion of the water beneath him, and the smell of the salt air, did wonders for Fili's disposition, having never thought he would experience such things again as a free man. The fact that he was lying on a pile of furs, resting his head on his pretty wife's lap was a gift as well. And Fili swore that he would never take another day of his life for granted, knowing that at the turn of a moment, it could all be taken away from him. Of course that didn't mean he wouldn't go raiding or sail to unknown places…but he would do so with a greater amount of care and appreciation.

"Fili, will you take a bit of food and drink?" Kara urged, holding a water skin up to his dry and split lips. "I can't imagine they fed you very well while a prisoner."

"No they did not," he agreed, nearly draining the container of its contents, before reaching for the piece of cheese Kara held in her hand. "By the third day I would have given anything for one of your roasted pheasants." He quickly devoured the cheese, as well as some dried meat and a hunk of bread before he wisely stopped, not wishing to make himself sick. "Will you promise to cook me one when we get back home?"

"Of course," Kara smiled, leaning down to kiss his lips, nearly in tears over the fact that she could do so, when over the last few days she feared she might never get the chance again. "However…now that you are _my_ slave, perhaps I should be ordering you to cook dinners for me."

"Your what?" Fili asked, his expression turning to one of confusion.

"Well…I did buy you," she reminded him. "For one silver coin, and honestly I say I overpaid."

"Why you little…" he never finished his sentence because he couldn't hold back his laughter, completely finding the humor in the whole turn of events.

"I'm just saying, you ordered me around when I was your thrall," she continued. "Thus it is only fair that you now assume the role of my slave now."

"And what would my kind, beautiful, gentle mistress request of me?" Fili inquired, at last able to hold back his mirth.

"First of all, flattery will not save you from what I will require of you," Kara said with an indignant huff. "It does however please me to hear such things, so feel free to say them as often as you like."

"Yes, my mistress," Fili grinned.

"And second, I hereby order you get well as quickly as you can, so that I can use you as I fully intend," she finished.

"Oh…and how is that?" Though Fili felt he knew the answer.

"As my bed slave, of course," Kara reasoned, acting as if it were obvious. "After all, King Cedric insinuated that I should get my money's worth out of you, did he not?"

"I could care less what that pompous arse said," Fili scowled. "And yet, if I were to follow any of his orders…this would be the one. And I assure you, the moment I am able to move without pain, I will fulfill all my duties to you, my little raven. And do them gladly."

"Now, that's what I like to hear," and though they had been bantering lightly with each other, she could hold it in no longer and her face crumbled as she began to sob openly. "Oh, Fili…I…I was so afraid." Here she leaned over, kissing his forehead, cheek, and any other place her lips could reach as her tears fell. "When the ship returned without you, I thought I might never see you again!"

"To be honest…there were a few moments I thought I might never see you again either," Fili admitted. "Yet, when you stepped out of the crowd, like a beautiful, brave Valkyrie, and saved me from a life of shame and servitude…I couldn't believe what I was seeing. You shouldn't have come, Kara…what if something had happened to you?"

 _"To me?"_ she balked. " _You_ were the one who had been captured! I had to come! There was no way they could have forced me to stay."

"My brave little wife," Fili smiled, reaching up and caressing her cheek in admiration. "Odin only knows what I might have done to deserve you."

"Oh, something completely awful, I'm sure," she teased. "Now, before it gets too dark, I want to check your wounds again. And perhaps this time it can be done without you being jerked around as Gloin hit every pothole and rock imaginable."

"Oi!" came the disgruntled voice of the red-haired Viking. "I'm a sea fairing man, not a landlubber! I don't travel well over ground!" And turning up his nose, he headed for the back of the boat, grumbling all the while over what his wife was going to say about his lack of a beard.

Thorin and Dwalin approached just then, the Jarl taking a seat next to the couple and the war chief standing there with is burly arms crossed over his chest. It still made Fili do a double take to see the two without beards or mustaches, and it touched him greatly that the five of them had been willing to sacrifice their whiskers in order to rescue him.

"Are you certain you are not injured too severely?" Thorin prodded, flinching just a bit as Kara opened the remains of Fili's shirt in order to check his wounds.

"I don't think so," Fili assured him. "I would say I've experienced worse, but I believe _that_ would be a lie. Still, I'll survive, Uncle."

"Good, for I was not looking forward to returning to your mother empty handed," he huffed.

"However, she won't be pleased when she sees this," here Dwalin waved his hand at the multitude of cuts and burns littering Fili's chest. "Kili's wound already has her on her ear, I can only imagine what _this_ will do to her."

"She'll just be happy you're home," Kara quickly assured Fili, not wanting to heap guilt on top of his already painful experience. "And didn't _you_ once tell me that scars were nothing to be ashamed of? That it only means you were stronger than whoever tried to hurt you?"

"Yes, I did say that, my little raven," Fili said with a smile, remembering how she had once worried over the one Detlef had given her down her back. "And I stand by my words…just as long as _you_ can stand the sight of me now."

"I can, and will," she assured him. "That is never something you need worry about, my love. I will never tire of looking at you. You are my husband and the love of my life, I would slay dragons if it meant keeping you at my side."

"She speaks the truth," Dwalin interjected. "She stood up to Thorin and the rest of us, insisting that she be allowed to come along."

"Not that I disagreed with her request," Thorin was quick to point out, giving Kara a look of pride. "Your wife is brave, and was the one who thought up the plan we used to rescue you."

"True," Dwalin confirmed. "We probably would have tried to storm the gates and just mucked everything up, getting both us and you killed at the same time."

"I have never doubted my wife's bravery, or her intelligence," Fili smiled, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "For a beautiful woman is a beautiful woman…but a beautiful woman with a keen mind is truly a lethal combination." Here Kara lowered her eyes and blushed with embarrassment over the compliments.

"She also brought out a very good point," Thorin continued. "That she was the only one who understood the Saxon language…something I'm beginning to believe we _all_ need to be at least a little familiar with."

"It _would_ be useful," Fili nodded. "For knowing some of their words allowed _me_ to spy on them, right under their noses. Learning quite a few things of interest."

"Oh, and what might that be?" Thorin was all ears, eager to hear any information that might help him defeat his enemies.

"While the king was mainly concerned about learning information of Kara's fate and location, not to mention anything I could supply on the strengths of our warriors…Edmond Morgenstern was not," he revealed, glancing over at his wife with sympathetic eyes. "In fact, he had his interpreter lie directly to the king's face, saying that I took you by force and then sold you off to another when I grew tired of you. The king now believes that you have been defiled and disgraced, passed among many, and possibly dead."

"Edmond made him believe _that_?" Kara was shocked. "What could his motives possibly be? I had once believed he arranged this marriage to ingratiate himself to the king…but to now claim that I am a ruined woman, what could that gain him? For I am certain that Cedric now sees me unworthy to ever be his queen."

"Not necessarily," Fili was forced to admit, having found the king's response to Edmond's disparaging comment about her quite unexpected. "Though I believe your former uncle is using your capture as a way to align himself with the king, through pity and guilt, Cedric did not agree with his assessment of your lack of worth. For all his faults, and I saw many, his way of thinking is different from Edmond's."

"Well, then he is a far better man than I had always assumed," Kara mused. "Having imagined that he was in league with Edmond all along in pursuit of the crown."

" _That_ still might be the case…but that was not the impression I got," Fili acknowledged. "Especially when Edmond let it slip that he still plans on securing the kingship for himself…how, he never said, but I'm pretty sure Cedric is unaware of his treachery."

"It _is_ said that the enemy of my enemy is my friend," Dwalin pointed out. "Perhaps we let them destroy themselves from the inside, saving us the trouble?"

"That is a fair point," Thorin deliberated, reaching up to stroke his beard like he always did when thinking – yet pulled his hand back when he only felt his bare chin. He then looked directly at Fili, his eyes cold and resolute. "Still, I refuse to wait that long, nor are we assured it will even happen. Thus, I fully intend on seeking revenge for the harm that they have done to you, to Kili, and for the deaths of Tolbar and Siegfried. Upon Thór's hammer, I swear that they will _all_ pay with their lives!"

And while Thorin, Dwalin, and Fili looked pleased by this vow…Kara was anything but.

* * *

 **Oh dear...more trouble ahead for Vikings verses Saxons.**

 **Well, are you all happy now? Fili is safe and on his way home and they didn't have to poke anyone full of holes to do it. However, I wouldn't hold out much hope for Edmond to make it out of this story alive...he's got ALL the Vikings mad at him now!**

 **So, looks like Cedric might have wanted to spend some time with Kara after all...just think how happy he would have been if she HAD arrived to marry him in the first place. But too bad, so sad, Fili got her first.**

 **Well, now we wait till Wednesday to see what happens next...**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Yep, shaved them clean off! I'm pretty sure they would have all cut off a limb for him if needs be. Yep, Kara has her very own thrall...and a cute one at that! Oh, I'm sure when he is healed and back home he won't mind being her bed slave at all. ha ha. Yep, Cedric stopped them but as you read, he had no idea who is was confronting...but he still thought she was pretty. ha ha. Oh, if he only knew.


	55. Chapter 55

.

.

 **So...here is the deal. When the Saxons speak, I usually put their words in _italics_...BUT, only when there are Vikings around and I have to distinguish which language is being spoken. So...here, in this first scene with ONLY Saxons talking, I didn't bother putting all their dialog in _italics_. It was just too distracting and time consuming. Understand? When there are Vikings and Saxons in the same scene though I WILL be differentiating between the two. **

**.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 55**

 **~X~**

* * *

Back on Saxon soil, King Cedric dined alone, lost in his own thoughts. He had only been crowned king for a short period of time, and still it felt like forever. He had never anticipated taking on this role, and had been quite shocked when he was notified that _he_ was now King Beorhtric's nearest living relative. Of course Cedric had always known they were related, even if rather distantly, but he had been certain there were many others in line before him. However, when the time came, he had been told that they had either died…or mysteriously disappeared. If he had been a man of great importance or ambition, Cedric might have suspected foul play…but he couldn't imagine why anyone would have wanted to maneuver him into power.

Still, this left him with no choice but to accept the crown, setting his life on a course he had never trained for. He often found himself wishing that the arranged marriage to Karoline Morgenstern had come to pass, for at least then he would have a woman to confide in and support him. Unfortunately, the lady in question had met with a disastrous end, leaving him feeling responsible.

He then allowed his mind to wander back to the marriage alliance his councilors were now pushing him to propose. King Beorhtric had been betrothed to Lady Athilda, daughter of Lord Walstan of Northumbria before his death, leaving the lady a widow without ever becoming a wife. He'd been informed it had not been a love match, instead secured for political purposes only, but that the maid would have served as a very wise and influential queen. There was of course the customary six month mourning period the lady would have to observe, but after that he would be free to offer his petition of marriage. Cedric had been hesitant at first, his previous betrothal having ended in disaster, but lately he had been giving it serious consideration. He needed a strong woman at his side, one who had been raised to lead, and who could advise him when he was troubled in thought. He had once imagined Lord Edmond's niece would fulfill that role…yet that now seemed highly unlikely.

He gave a bit of a scoff as he thought of Edmond, having not bothered to ask the man to join him for dinner. Cedric found he was growing tired of his constant nagging, the way he seemed to hover like a vulture, and appeared set on undermining his authority at every turn. Still, he felt he owed the man, for had his niece not been sailing to marry him, she might still be safe at home in Bernicia. However, Cedric could only take so much of Edmond, and tonight he simply wanted privacy.

Well…that wasn't completely true. For if he had _his_ way, Cedric would now be dining with the Lady Ælfwyn, of Mercia. He found it strange that he couldn't seem to get the lovely woman off his mind. Still, she had claimed to be betrothed, so what was the point? He was king, however…shouldn't that count for something?

"My King!" a guard called, bursting in the room. "A coach has just arrived at the front gate, carrying two ladies and five guards."

"And this is so noteworthy that you felt you must interrupt my dinner to tell me about it?" Cedric questioned, laying his fork down and staring at the man questioningly.

"All of them were bound and gagged, having been set upon by Vikings!" he blurted out. "The lady is demanding an audience with you."

"VIKINGS?" the king shouted, rising to his feet and throwing his napkin into his unfinished plate. "Well send her in!"

"I…I would, My King…however, it would probably be best if you came outside to speak with her," the guard said hesitantly, looking somewhat embarrassed by his words.

"Outside?" Cedric was now confused. "Is the lady refusing to enter?"

"No…but she and the others were tied up inside the coach for…well, a lot longer than their bladders would allow," he explained, still stumbling over his words. "The smell is…rather offensive, so it would be best to greet them in the open air…if you take my meaning."

"Ahhhh, yes, I understand," he nodded, not at all pleased by this. He could only imagine how mortified the ladies must be, and his heart went out to them. "Lead the way, I will see them immediately, so they might go and clean themselves up."

Thus, he exited the building that had been set aside for him during his stay, walking down a few steps towards the group that were waiting for him, but halted the moment the stench touched his nose. The guard had not exaggerated…in fact he might have understated the problem, for the smell was truly foul. There were two women standing at the front of the group, both looking disheveled, yet relatively unharmed. One of them, however, was almost completely covered in mud, though someone had been kind enough to give her their cloak, perhaps to hide the lady's ghastly appearance. The five men with them were stripped down to their underclothes, having apparently been divested of their uniforms and mail.

"I am King Cedric…please, tell me what has transpired," he called out, not daring to come any closer. "I am told you were set upon by Vikings?"

"Yes! An entire hoard of them!" the muddy woman shouted out. However, when she took a step towards the king, he held up his hand to stop her.

"That is close enough, My Lady…I can hear you just fine from here," he insisted, doing his best not to turn away from the smell. "How many were there exactly, and where did they go? If they are heading our way we need to prepare for battle."

Here, one of the guards spoke up, giving the king a polite bow.

"There were a total of twenty that we saw, My King," he informed him. "Yet two of them were women. And from what we could tell, they did not intend on attacking this village…but instead looked to be leaving our shores."

"Leaving? Then what did they come for, if not to attack and raid?" Now Cedric was really confused.

"They came to accost and humiliate helpless women like me!" the filthy woman all but screamed, apparently upset that the king was more interested in the attackers, than the attacked. "I demand that you hunt those heathens down and exact revenge in my name!"

"And who exactly are _you_ to place demands on your king?" Cedric asked, narrowing his eyes at the irritated woman.

"I am the Lady Ælfwyn, of Mercia!" she shouted, not even caring that she was currently raising her voice to her sovereign.

"Lady Ælfwyn…of Mercia?" he repeated, eyeing the woman suspiciously. "That cannot be…for I _met_ the Lady Ælfwyn just this afternoon, and please be assured, you look nothing like her."

"BUT I AM HER!" she screamed, stomping her foot in rage. "Tell him! Tell him who I am!" She instructed her lady in waiting as well as the guards. And while the other woman looked too frightened to speak in front of the king, the guard begrudgingly did as he was ordered.

"It is true, My Lord," the guard confirmed. "That is indeed the lady's name."

"Then…then who was it I met in the market today?" Cedric questioned. "She gave me _that_ name as her own." Yet, suddenly, like the pieces of a puzzle, everything seemed to fit together. "You say that the Vikings had two women with them? Describe them…now!"

"One was tall, and fair of features, with long dark hair pulled back in a braid. While the other was of a similar build, but with fire red hair," the guard told him. "They donned some of Lady Ælfwyn's clothing, then stole our coach, heading in the direction of this village. Five of the men shaved their beards and took our uniforms in order to accompany them, while the rest remained behind, holding us captive. They returned several hours later, however, this time they were accompanied by another Viking."

"Did this new Viking happen to have blond hair and appear to be wounded?" Cedric asked, shutting his eyes and shaking his head as he realized just how he had been taken for a fool.

"Yes…he did!" The guard sounded surprised by the fact that the king knew this.

"That sly little minx!" Cedric growled, though he honestly couldn't decide if he was angry…or impressed. "We had seven heathens walking around within our very walls and we didn't even know it! Yet…how did the dark-haired woman know our language? For she spoke it as fluently as you and I."

"WHO CARES ABOUT HER?" Lady Ælfwyn screamed, throwing her hands up in the air, almost causing the cloak she was wearing to slip off her shoulders. " _I'm_ the one who was wronged here! What do you intend on doing about it?"

Cedric looked at the true Lady Ælfwyn for a few seconds, actually deciding that he preferred the fake one. At least _she_ had impeccable manners and knew how to address a king.

"I intend to see you bathed, fed, given a place to rest…and then send you on your way," he stated. "If Vikings are truly sneaking onto our shores, then this is no place for you, My Lady."

"But…but I came all this way simply to meet you," she gasped, shocked that he would dismiss her so quickly. "I thought we might…get better acquainted." And here the woman actually had the nerve to bat her eyelashes at him, causing his stomach to turn slightly.

"I assure you, Lady Ælfwyn," the king stated, turning away as he headed back up the steps. "I know quite enough about you already, and that is more than I would like. Good night." And shutting the door behind him, he leaned his back against it, taking in a deep breath, filling his lungs with clean fresh air at last.

Next, he called his captain to him, ordering him to send out a scouting party, to see if any of these Vikings still remained along their shores. Yet, before the man could leave to carry out his commands, the king quickly added an addendum.

"Yet…if you encounter any women among these heathens, bring them to me _alive_ ," he insisted. "I do _not_ want them harmed, do you understand?"

"Yes, My King," he bowed, though appearing puzzled by this. And off he went to fulfill his assignment.

"King Cedric!" came the grating voice of Edmond, hurrying down the corridor at a fast pace. "I heard there was an attack by Vikings? Is this so? Are we in any danger?"

"No…no danger, or so it would seem," he told the frantic man with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I have sent our scouts to confirm this, however."

"Perhaps I should take a regiment and head back to Wessex immediately," he suggested, sounding almost too anxious over the idea. "I mean, it wouldn't be prudent to have both of us in danger, would it? I would happily stand in for you at your capitol city until your return…My King."

Cedric stared at Edmond, his brow furrowing as he did his best to quell the unease the man's offer, and tone, had given him. It also occurred to him that the only one who might have gained access to the prisoner had been Edmond, and while Cedric hardly cared what he might have done to the Viking, it irked him greatly that he would go behind his back that way. Yet, before he could analyze this any further, another more pressing thought came to his mind.

"Edmond…describe to me again the Lady Karoline's appearance," he demanded. He had heard much about her over the past few months, but had never actually set eyes on his one-time betrothed. "What did she look like?"

"My niece?" Edmond questioned, a bit taken aback by his request. "Why would you wish to know such things now? After all, from what we have been told, she is not coming back."

"Humor me," Cedric hissed through clenched teeth.

"Very well," Edmond complied. "She was lovely, fair in complexion, long, dark raven hair, and blue eyes. And though she was a bit tall, it did not by any means detract from her beauty. Not that such things matter now, since she was used as a Viking's whore."

"Dark hair and blue eyes…" Cedric mused, having already zoned the man out once his words confirmed what he had already suspected. Karoline Morgenstern was alive! Still, he had no intentions of sharing this piece of news with Edmond. For little by little, Cedric was starting to doubt the man's loyalty, and he would not reveal something that might endanger the man's niece further. She might have been a captive, forced to act against her will when speaking to him…or, she could have truly joined forces with those heathens. Either way, Cedric intended to find out…just not with Edmond's help. Turning to look at the man in question, he cleared his throat. "No, I think it best you remain with me for the time being. It is far too dangerous for you to be traveling without a heavy contingent of guards. We have already planned to journey on in only a few days' time, thus I believe you will be safe enough here until we depart. Now, get some sleep, and cease your fretting."

"If you say so, My King," Edmond nodded, though he did not appear happy about it. Still he gave a bow and left, leaving Cedric to watch him depart with narrowed eyes.

His own father had once said, keep your friends close…and your enemies closer. And Cedric was certain that very soon, Edmond would show himself to be one or the other. He only had to wait to find out which.

.

.

Kara avoided commenting on Thorin's professed plans for the rest of the evening, instead concentrating on getting Fili settled and comfortable. She managed to get a bit more food and water in him, before exhaustion took over and he fell into a deep sleep. Curling up beside him, the two shared their body heat while they slept, but Kara had to forgo her usual position of sleeping with her head on his shoulder and her arm draped over his chest. Still, just having him there to touch and feel gave her the best night's rest she had in weeks.

When morning came, and with it cloudy skies and a possible rainstorm, they strung a large piece of oil cloth over the majority of the boat, providing shelter for all who wanted to stay dry. Kara once again checked on Fili's wounds, and noting that a few of the cuts were becoming inflamed, she quickly pulled out the bag of herbs and healing supplies Olane had made for her. The last thing she wanted was for any of them to become infected, and called upon Tauriel's assistance to aid her in re-dressing his wounds. Unfortunately, by then the boat was being tossed here and there, the sea becoming choppy in the storm. Yet the Vikings were not afraid of a little nasty weather, and continued to sail on.

"Here, hold this," Kara said, handing Tauriel the small jar of cream as she unwound the bandages she had put on the previous day. "I want to put more of this on each cut at least twice a day. At least that's what I saw Olane do for Ilin when she cut her hand while cleaning fish not too long ago." She then smiled at Fili encouragingly. "She healed nicely and so will you."

"I have no doubt," Fili nodded, a smile of gratitude on his face. "How could I not be with two lovely healers tending to my every ache and pain?"

Yet, just as Kara finished uncovering his chest, Tauriel's face went ashen, and she suddenly covered her mouth with her hand. Handing the clay jar back to Kara, the red-headed woman scrambled to her feet and hurried as quickly as she could to the side of the boat, leaning over as she emptied her stomach amid loud wrenching sounds.

"I don't look _that_ bad…do I?" Fili asked, shocked by his sister-in-law's uncharacteristic reaction.

"No, of course not," Kara assured him, rather surprised by Tauriel's sudden illness as well. "It's just the rocking of the boat and all the worry, I'm sure of it. I mean all the way over to find you, my stomach was in knots and I could hardly eat a bite for fear it wouldn't stay down long. I'm certain it had nothing to do with your wounds."

"I hope not," he said, looking less than convinced. "If Tauriel can't stand to look at me like this…then what hope is there that you can?"

"I'm looking now, aren't I?" she pointed out. "And I see nothing worth fussing over…except this one cut here, and maybe this one. I don't like how red they look, so let's clean them up and get a healthy dose of medicine on them. I need you as healthy as possible when we get home, or Olane will think I've been shirking my healer's duties."

"Oh, and we don't want that," Fili laughed. "I've long said that my aunt is nearly as scary as my mother…and that's saying a lot."

"Agreed!" Kara laughed, setting to work.

.

.

Once Fili was adequately taken care of, and was resting comfortably, Kara left the protection of the oil cloth cover and went to sit at Tauriel's side. Thankfully, the rain had stopped and the waves had calmed slightly, however her friend still did not appear well.

"Try nibbling on this," Kara suggested, handing her a small piece of ginger root. "I would offer to boil it into a tea for you, but I don't believe fires are allowed while out at sea." Her observation earned her a slight chuckle from Tauriel, but that was the most she could muster. "I always loved it when the ocean was stormy when I lived in Bernicia…but I suppose it's not fun to be sea sick while out on it."

"I'm _not_ sea sick," Tauriel confessed, her voice still a bit hoarse from having recently vomited. "I'm pregnant."

"I kind of suspected that might be the case, but I wasn't sure if _you_ had figured it out yet," Kara smiled, very excited over the news. "I'm so happy for you and Kili! Does he know yet?"

"No, I only suspected a few days ago myself," she said, taking a small bite of the ginger and letting the piece sit in her mouth for a bit. "I began feeling tired and sick to my stomach during the raid, but managed to hide it from Kili. Then, with him being wounded and Fili getting captured, I pushed the idea out of my mind, not wanting to stay behind if I could aid in the rescue in any way. Yet, now, I fear there is no way to ignore it any longer. I'm going to have a child."

"But…you're happy about it, right?" Kara asked, now looking a bit worried by her friend's tone.

"Well…not at _this_ very moment I'm not," Tauriel said with a heavy sigh, leaning her head back against the side of the boat, yet even she couldn't hide the little smile that touched her pale lips. "However, once we make it back to land, and I don't feel like emptying my stomach every time I eat, I do believe I will be thrilled. And so will Kili, when I tell him." She then got a thoughtful look on her face. "However, it would probably be best if I have Olane confirm it before I go breaking the news to him. Just in case I am wrong and this is only a bad case of sea sickness."

"Well, I never saw you act this way on the crossing over," Kara reasoned. "But I think you are right…best to find out for sure before you get Kili's hopes up. Just please, tell Fili later that it was the waves and the sea that made you run off like that. He worries that it was the sight of his wounds that caused you to be sick."

"NO! That had nothing to do with it," Tauriel was quick to deny.

"I know that, and you know that…but now he needs to know that," she laughed. "Don't tell him about the baby though, for he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut and would blab to Kili for sure. Just stick with the sea sick story."

"If you think it best," she nodded. "But I believe I will just sit here for a bit longer and nibble on more of this ginger. I think it's helping some."

"Good," Kara smiled. "I will go fetch you some dry bread as well. And then I want to hear if you have chosen any names yet!" Leaning over, she gave her friend a gentle hug before heading towards where the supplies were kept.

Tauriel looked down and rubbed her hand over her belly, smiling as she did.

"I can't wait to tell your father, little one," she whispered. "I just pray that he is well on his way to good health when we return."

.

.

They sailed the rest of the dreary day, yet the following morning the sun was back, lighting the way towards Erebor. They rowed hard, not only wishing to get home to see their loved ones, but for fear that Fili might take a turn for the worst and need more attention than an apprentice healer could offer. However, Kara was taking no chances, and had been nursing Fili's wounds better than most would have, him being her husband and her love after all. Thus, when they reached the shores of Erebor at last, Fili felt strong enough to walk off the boat under his own power, and not being carried like an invalid.

"FILI!" Dis cried, racing forward, but skidding to a halt when Kara stepping in front of him, holding up her hand.

"Wait…he's wounded," she explained, causing Dis to eye her son in fear. "Not badly, but it would be best to limit your greeting to a hearty handshake or a kiss on the cheek."

"Then get over here, my son, and give me a big kiss!" Dis instructed, needing to feel her firstborn just to reassure herself that he was still alive and truly back where he belonged. Once Fili had done as instructed, she gave him the once over, taking note of all the scars and cuts she could see, and questioning Kara about the ones she couldn't.

"I will fill you in along with Olane, since I want her to check him out immediately," Kara informed her.

And just as if she had heard her name and come running, Olane appeared just then, weaving her way through the crowd, her eyes desperately searching for Thorin. When she saw him at last, his back turned to her as he gave instructions to those still on the boat, she gave a cross between a sob and a yell. Launching herself at him, the poor man turning around just in time to catch his wife in his arms. Yet the moment she saw his face, she froze, looking up at him in shock.

" _Thorin?_ Is that you?" she gasped, reaching up to let her hand run across his bare chin, feeling only a day's worth of stubble where once a fine, thick beard had been. "What happened?"

"We rescued Fili," he stated in lieu of an explanation. "We saved him at the cost of our beards."

"And our whiskers too!" Dwalin grumped, coming forward and rubbing where his mustache had once hung from his lip.

"All… _five_ of you gave up your beards to save my son?" Dis asked, having spotted Gloin, Nori, and Bofur, also missing their badges of manly pride. Suddenly her eyes welled up with tears, becoming more than a bit choked up by their sacrifices. "I have no idea how shaving your faces could have convinced the Saxons to free my Fili, but I thank each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart for doing it!" And throwing her arms around Dwalin's neck she kissed every inch of his naked cheeks and chin.

"Do you think me ugly now, wife?" Thorin questioned, unsure how Olane would handle his new look.

"Ugly?" Olane chuckled. "As if I could ever find you anything but majestically perfect, Thorin Oakenshield. Beard or no beard…I love you."

"So, you think I should continue to shave regularly?" he asked in a playful tone.

"ODIN FORBID!" Olane shrieked, slapping at his arm playfully. "I said I would love you no matter what you looked like, but now you're just talking crazy. Grow it back as quickly as you can, for I don't know if I would like kissing you without it."

"Then I hope you have some herbs that makes it grow quickly, woman," Thorin growled, pulling his wife to him, plastering her body to his. "For I will not be denied your kisses, even for a moment."

"We shall see," she giggled, but her mirth died when she caught sight of Kara standing at Fili's side, helping him remain upright. "KARA…FILI!" she squealed in happiness. "Thank Thór you're both safe!" And hurrying to them, she cupped their cheeks with her hands and did her best not to cry. "I've prayed every night that Odin would bring you both back to us."

"And he has, Aunt Olane," Fili assured her. "Though I think my lovely wife had a large hand in matters as well. She not only orchestrated my rescue, but tended to my wounds as well."

"Yet, I would rather you take a look at him as well," Kara insisted, still feeling rather inadequate with her healing skills. "He has one or two cuts I worry might become infected if not handled properly. But so far he isn't running a fever."

"Well, that's good to hear," Olane nodded, getting on the opposite side of Fili and taking his arm as she and Kara lead him towards the longhouse. "But we'll double check, just to be sure you heal up nicely." She turned and gave Thorin a wide grin. "You kept your promise. Thank you." Then she was back in healer mode, asking Fili about every ache, pain, cut, and bruise as they headed off.

"Dis…how is Kili?" was Tauriel's first question, eager to learn of her husband's condition.

"He is… _well_ ," was her somewhat hesitant answer. "His wound is better, but he is still beating himself up over the whole incident, blaming himself for Fili's capture and for leaving him behind. I've argued till I'm blue in the face, but he's determined to wallow in guilt, even to the point of not even attempting to get up and walk on his leg. Olane says if he doesn't start exercising it soon, it might never heal correctly. I only hope the fact that you and Fili are home safe will snap him out of it."

"I will go see him right away," Tauriel nodded, now greatly concerned over her husband's mental health. And taking off at a run, she was quickly out of sight.

This left the rest of the returning men to greet their loved ones, with Melind and Hertha anxious to get their hands on their husbands. They both said it would take some getting used to, seeing Bofur and Nori without beards, but they were just so happy they were home safe, that they honestly didn't care.

Dena too was a bit taken aback by Gloin's clean shaven face, and even little Gimli stood there, his eyes wide in shock as he stared at his father. Still, after a moment, they got over it and eagerly welcomed him home. Yet, when Gloin opened his arms to Gyta, urging his daughter to come forward, she flatly refused, actually screaming in fright and hiding behind her mother's skirts. It took a good long while before the little girl would even look at her father without eyeing him suspiciously.

Once everyone had disembarked and either headed off for their homes or the tavern to celebrate, Thorin, Dwalin, and Dis stood alone on the docks.

"Tell me the truth, Brother," Dis demanded, her voice hard and cold. "Will my son be well?"

"Fili is strong, and though he was grievously wounded, he seems to be holding up well," Thorin assured her. "Kara did a fine job of tending to him on the way back. He will live."

"And how is his mind?" she pressed. "I have one son who has not smiled since his return, I don't think I can handle seeing another of my lads stripped of his joy."

"Only time will tell," Thorin said with a sigh. "Though I'm willing to bet that seeing Fili alive and having Tauriel back at his side will cheer the boy."

"I hope so, for if not, I don't know what we will do," Dis said with a sniffle, letting Dwalin pull her into his embrace to comfort her. "I'm their mother…I can't help but worry about them."

"Of course you're worried, my dear," Dwalin acknowledged. "Yet, things will get better now. Everyone's home safe."

"Not everyone," Thorin growled, recalling that they had lost both Tolbar and Siegfried during the raid. "We owe the Saxons dearly for what they cost us, both in lives and for what they did to Fili…and Kili. I have sworn vengeance on them, and I aim to see it carried out!"

"How do you plan on doing that?" Dis questioned, not opposed to the idea, but uncertain about his plan of execution.

"I will send word to Thranduil, Bard, and Dain, asking for warriors to aid us in our battle," Thorin explained. "If it's war the Saxons want…it is war they will get!"

* * *

 **Well, we had good news and bad news. The good being Tauriel was not sea sick...she is pregnant!**

 **The bad news being that Kili is moping around and refuses to heal, Cedric kind of figured out who Kara really was, and now Thorin wants to go to war. These people can't seem to catch a break!**

 **But we will focus on the good stuff, like Fili being home, Tauriel and Kili going to be parents, and everyone is safely back in Erebor...for the time being. Oh, and while Cedric now knows who Kara is, he was very impressed by her scheming ways. ha ha. AND he doesn't plan on telling Edmond about her either!**

 **We will see what Friday brings...**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **(T.O.W.G. scratches her head) I wonder where the rest of my guest reviewers went?**

 **abc:** Of course it worked, it was Kara's plan! ha ha. Fili is quite schooled now on Edmond's evil plan - since villains can't help but brag about it when they THINK they have the enemy right where they want them. ha ha. Vikings do love their weapons and lots of blood...that's for sure. Kara just needs to bat her eyes at Fili, and be level headed and smart with Thorin, and she can get her point across. What's next you ask? Well, we have to get our boy home, that's what! Thanks.


	56. Chapter 56

.

.

 **Chapter 56**

 **~X~**

* * *

Fili had seen Tauriel race ahead of them, the spry young lass much faster on her feet than he was at the moment. He desperately wanted to go visit his brother as well, but decided it might be best to let the two lovers have their reunion first and then come see him after he'd been checked over by Olane. When they reached the longhouse, he was taken to their private chambers at the far end, the two women laying him in the bed before assisting him in stripping off his shirt.

When Olane saw the mass of wounds crisscrossing Fili's torso, she gave a growl of anger. Yet, saying nothing, she set to work, inspecting each cut and burn until she was satisfied that he was not in danger of infection.

"You did a fine job, Kara," she complimented her niece. "You will make an excellent healer."

"That's good, since I'll apparently never be a shield maiden," she chuckled, recalling just how miserably things had gone when Fili had tried to teach her battle skills.

"Oh, you never know," her aunt laughed. "You just might be a late bloomer."

"I think I'll stick to using my little dagger and call it good," Kara grinned, gazing down at Fili with love. "Besides, I have a strong, brave warrior right here to protect me."

"Not sure how strong I am at the moment," he argued, eyeing his bandaged chest with a sigh. "But you know I would do anything to protect you, my wife."

"Yes, I know," she told him, leaning in to kiss him gently.

"Now…can I go see Kili?" he asked hopefully. "I need to make sure that he's all right for myself."

"Of course, but first I want you to drink some of my healing tea," Olane insisted, hurrying off to brew him a fresh pot and leaving the two alone.

However, in her haste, she left the door ajar, and in no time at all, the sound of running feet and a happy yipping sound was heard heading for them. Sköll burst in the room at a run, having heard his mistress' voice and unwilling to wait another moment to greet her.

"Sköll!" Kara cried, leaning down just in time to scoop him up in her arms, loving the way he wiggled and licked, more than happy to see her. "Oh, I think you've grown since I left!"

"I believe he has too," Fili commented, the sight of his happy wife and her pup causing him to recall that this had been the image he had clung to when things had been bad during captivity. He silently thanked Odin for allowing him to see it once again…in person. "Was he a good dog while I was away?"

"Oh yes!" Kara nodded, setting the wiggly thing down on the floor. "Just watch what I taught him." Here she got his attention, making him look up at her as she gave her command. "Sit!" However, Sköll just cocked his head to the side and stared at her, his eyes bright and inquisitive. "Sit, Sköll…sit!" she said once more, this time more firmly. When he still didn't respond, Kara gave a heavy sigh. "Well…he was doing it before I left! I'm willing to bet that no one kept up his training while we were gone, and now he's grown willful."

"You will have him back in shape in no time," Fili laughed, noticing her look of frustration. "And hopefully me as well."

"I suppose I could use treats to motivate him," she mused, still staring at the happy puppy on the floor.

"I know I would respond favorably to such incentives," Fili told her in a seductive tone, reaching out and taking her hand as he pulled her towards the bed. "When I was locked in that cell, with nothing to occupy my mind, thoughts of you were the only thing that brought me a moment of peace. I kept thinking of all the things I would like to do to you…and with you."

"Fili! You can't be thinking about such things now! You're far too injured for anything _that_ physical," she argued. "It will be weeks before you will be allowed to do any strenuous activities."

"WEEKS?" Fili moaned, shutting his eyes in frustration. "I will die for sure before then! Come on woman, give a poor man something."

"I promise to kiss you anytime you like, sleep beside you, and maybe…if you're really good…a nice, soothing foot rub," Kara offered, loving how his face scrunched up at the letdown of her last offer.

"So, I see you plan on torturing me even more than your former people did," Fili huffed. "I did marry a cruel woman."

"A cruel woman who loves you and wants only what's best for you," she reminded him. "Now, let me help you sit up. I can hear Olane coming and once you drink her foul-tasting tea, you can go see your brother." And while the mention of the tea didn't make him very happy, the offer to see Kili did.

.

.

Meanwhile, Kili had been sitting up in his own bed, starting at the bandage around his exposed leg. He stared at it quite often, his lips pursed and a look of hate in his eyes. He blamed himself. He had failed everyone…especially Fili. And now, confined to this bed, he felt worthless. What good was a warrior if he couldn't walk, couldn't fight…couldn't provide for his wife? Tauriel had been the one to go in his place to rescue his brother, and while he didn't begrudge her for doing so, it still made him feel weak. Olane had been telling him he needed to get up and attempt to walk on his leg, but so far, he hadn't had the heart to even try. His mother had been relentless, coming in every day as she begged and pleaded with him - even yelling at him - in hopes of getting him up…but Kili had refused.

Just then, the door burst open and to his infinite joy, there stood Tauriel, looking even more beautiful than he had remembered.

"YOU'RE BACK!" He cried, the first smile in a week touching his lips.

Soon she was on the bed and in his arms, the two of them kissing one another desperately, so happy to be reunited. When they pulled away at last, he cupped her face with his palms and just stared at her.

"I was so worried for you, my little firebrand," Kili said, tears now welling up in his eyes. "Did you find Fili? Is he…is he alive?" He held his breath, waiting for the answer.

"Yes, he lives," she was quick to assure him, knowing it had been weighing on him terribly. "Fili is alive and home where he belongs. He will come see you soon, I'm sure, but Olane wanted to check him over first."

"Was he wounded? Did those bastards hurt my brother?" Kili's teeth clenched together at the thought.

"Yes…but he is strong, he will heal…just like you, my love," she insisted, pulling back and turning to take a look at his leg. "I hear you are refusing to do as Olane says. You won't try and walk? Why?"

Here Kili glanced away, not wanting her to see his look of shame.

"I can't…it hurts too much," he said, his excuse sounding lame even to his own ears.

"And when has a bit of pain stopped you before?" Tauriel asked. "You are a warrior of Erebor, the nephew of the Jarl, and the man I love. I'm here to tell you that you can do it."

When Kili now refused to answer, as well as look at her, she reached out and turned his head to face her.

"Kili Flinnson…you listen to me and you listen good," she ordered. "I know you blame yourself, and though you have no reason to do so, I understand your hesitation. Fear of failure is a disease that eats away at you from the inside, robbing you of your happiness and confidence. Yet, you did not fail! You got those gates open and saved the lives of many of us…me included. And Fili is back, so you have no reason to wallow in self-blame any more. Understand?"

"She speaks the truth, little brother," a stern voice was heard from the doorway. There was Fili, standing there with one arm around Kara and the other across his wrapped midsection. "I do not blame you…Thorin does not blame you…so you should not blame yourself. You acted bravely, and paid dearly for your part in saving everyone, but it was _my_ choice to remain behind. But did I now come home simply to watch you give up? If that's the case, I would have been better off rotting in that Saxon prison."

"Fili…" the dark-haired man said, his eyes drinking in the sight of his brother and temporarily robbing him of speech. Tauriel had told him that Fili was alive, but seeing him now, standing there before him had him all choked up. "I…I left you behind. I haven't been able to get any sleep, for every time I close my eyes I dream of them torturing you…of them killing you, and all the while you are screaming at me, cursing me for abandoning you."

"Those were just nightmares, Kili," he insisted, hobbling over to where he could reach out and grab his brother's hand. "They weren't real. I'm here now…no one is dead, and while I can't promise never to scream curses at you in the future, I can assure you that it will never be because I felt you abandoned me. We're brothers…I know I can count on you, just as you can count on me. I love you, you crazy winter nut!"

This had both of them laughing, recalling the silly insult Kara had spat out on her first day in Erebor.

"And I love you too, you potato skin," Kili responded, the two laughing even harder now.

"Am I missing something?" Tauriel asked, noticing that Kara was now blushing profusely, though smiling just the same.

"I will tell you later, my love," Kili promised, throwing back the covers. "But right now…I want to get out of this bed and join everyone for dinner!"

"But it's not even midday yet," Tauriel pointed out.

"Yes, but with this bum leg of mine, it might take me that long to get there," Kili grumbled, wincing as he eased his injured appendage over the side of the bed and attempted to put some weight on it.

"Don't overdo, little brother," Fili insisted, stepping closer in an effort to assist him, yet even small movements still caused him great pain.

"Look who's talking," Kili said, noticing the grimace on Fili's face as well. "Quite the pair we are, wouldn't you say?"

"Aye, but at least we have two strong women to help us in our hour of need," Fili grinned, looking down at Kara and then over at Tauriel.

"Take my hand, Kili," Tauriel smiled, helping him up as she used her other arm to steady him around his back. Once he was up and balancing on his uninjured leg, she encouraged him to put a little weight on the other. It was painful, more so than he had expected, but Kili clenched his teeth and breathed through it. One step led to another and then another, and while Tauriel was supporting him, he was walking on his own. Something that caused Olane to smile widely about when they at last made it through the kitchen and into the main room. Thorin and Dwalin were happy to see Kili up and about as well, but it was Dis who broke out in tears of relief at the sight.

"Come now, Mother," Kili said, trying to make light of the situation. "I don't think you were this emotional when I first learned to walk as a child."

"Oh, I can assure you she was," Thorin grinned. "Yet back then she was crying tears of sorrow…for she knew that you walking meant you would be getting into even more mischief than you already were."

"Now you hush!" Dis scolded, slapping Thorin on the arm. "Can't a mother be happy to see her boys home safe and sound?"

"Of course you can, my love," Dwalin assured her, rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

"Uncle? Dwalin?" Kili suddenly gasped. "What in the name of Thor happened to your beards?"

At this, the two men with bare chins gave a groan of misery, not wanting to go through that explanation…again!

.

.

That night they celebrated as a family, all gathering around the table as they laughed and talked, just so happy to be together again. Kara noticed that Sköll was not only being fed under the table by Thorin, but Fili and Kili as well. Yet, when the greedy little puppy even went as far as to beg at Dis' feet…and actually received something from the militant shield maiden, she had to laugh out loud, realizing that no matter how they tried to hide it, none of the Durins were immune to a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, I would have given anything to see you wearing that frilly silk Saxon dress, Tauriel," Kili moaned, wishing he had been there to see it.

"Well…I believe it did make its way home with me, my husband," the red-headed lass said with a smile.

"Really?" Kili's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Maybe if you promise to do as Olane says, and exercise your leg, I will reward you by putting it on," she offered, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Why bother, Sister," Fili laughed. "For Kili will only be taking it off of you in mere seconds!"

"FILI!" Kara scolded, having to forcibly stop herself from giving him her normal jab in the ribs when he said inappropriate things like that.

"Don't worry, Kara," Tauriel laughed. "He's probably correct in that regard, but if it will motivate my husband to get better, I am more than willing to don the constricting outfit once again."

 _"Constricting?"_ Kili's eyes grew even wider. "You mean it's tight fitting? In that case, I swear to follow Olane's orders to the letter! Just don't you go getting rid of that before I have a chance to see you in it!"

"And out of it," Dwalin chuckled, waggling his eyes at Fili as they both laughed, much to Dis and Kara's consternation.

.

.

That night, as each one readied themselves for bed, Tauriel assisted her husband back to their chambers, the dark-haired warrior completely exhausted after his first time out of bed in a week.

"While I want you to get up and try to move around, please do not push yourself too fast and cause more harm than good," Tauriel warned, easing him back on the bed.

"Trust me…I won't," Kili said with a heavy sigh, laying back and shutting his eyes. "I feel so tired you'd think I just spent two hours in the sparring ring with Dwalin. But it was good to be up. I realize I was only hurting myself and those around me with my sulking…but, I was just so worried about Fili, and punishing myself was the only thing I felt I had control over."

"I understand, truly I do," his wife assured him. "But please, do try and avoid thinking that way again. If something is bothering you, talk to me, and we will work it out together." She then sat down on the bed beside him, staring at her hands as she wrung them together nervously. "Especially now, when I'm going to need your support and strength the most."

"Especially now?" Kili questioned, opening his eyes as he gazed at her. "Because of what Thorin said? About him wanting to attack the Saxons and seek revenge? Are you afraid I won't allow you to fight at my side again? You battled fearlessly, my little firebrand. I wouldn't keep you from going to battle."

"Well, something might," she said with a knowing grin. "And while I would never let you leave these shores without me…I don't believe I will be participating in the battle this time, especially if it happens within the next nine months."

"From what I gather, Uncle wants to sail by mid-summer," Kili informed her, yet still perplexed about her sudden refusal to fight. "But why would you wish to remove yourself from battle? Are you afraid of getting injured like me? Or possibly dying?"

"Yes, those are things I fear, but not for myself," Tauriel explained. "Instead, I worry for the life and safety of the child that is now growing within me."

At her words, Kili sat up like an arrow loosed from a bow, his eyes wide and his jaw dropping open in shock.

"You…you're…carrying my child?" he was able to get out at last, his eyes now darting down to her midsection in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"I slipped away with Olane right after dinner, and she confirmed it," Tauriel assured him. "She says that I'm about a month along, so the babe will be born sometime in late fall or early winter."

"I…I saw the two of you leave the room…but I just assumed you were pumping her for information about _my_ wound," he stammered, not at all sure what to say. "I can't believe it…we're going to have a baby!" At this, Kili let out a whoop of joy, nearly bouncing himself off the bed in his ecstatic exuberance. He then threw his arms around Tauriel and kissed her passionately, his love for her actually increasing, though he had not believed such a thing possible. "This is wonderful news! The best ever!" He then turned and looked down at his bandaged leg. "I better heal quickly then," he surmised. "I can't afford to have a bum leg when there's plans to make, a baby to prepare for…and then raise! He will have the best of everything! Nothing will be too good for my son!"

"And what if it's a lass?" Tauriel asked, laughing at Kili's enthusiasm.

"Then…well, nothing changes, really," he said with a wave of his hand. " _She_ will then get the best of everything! Either way, we're having a child!"

"Yes, it would seem so," Tauriel smiled, loving how pleased her husband was over this. And if it motivated him to get off his sick bed and truly start to heal, then all's the better! "And our little one will be looking to you for both protection and training."

"And love…lots and lots of love!" Kili added. "Because that's what it's going to be. The most loved child in all the world…at least until our second one is born."

"Second one?" Tauriel gasped. "Kili…let's worry about the first before you start planning a second."

"If you insist," he nodded, realizing he might be putting the cart before the horse, so to speak. But he was simply too excited. He took hold of her hands once again and pulled them up to cover his heart. "Can you feel that? Can you feel how happy you have made me, Tauriel? I love you so much, so very, very much. Thank you, my flame. Thank you."

"And thank _you_ , my heart," she responded, leaning in to kiss his lips gently. "For we created this life together. And I couldn't be more pleased about it."

.

.

From the other side of the longhouse, Fili had heard his brother's yell, causing him to sit up in bed, moaning a bit as the effort pulled at his wounds.

"What was that?" he questioned, reaching for the covers as he meant to rise.

"It was just Kili," Kara deduced, having figured that Tauriel wouldn't wait much longer to inform her husband he was to be a father. However, she was not about to steal the couple's thunder and tell Fili before they could themselves. "Yet, he didn't sound upset or hurt…so let it be. He's probably just excited about having Tauriel home. Try and rest, you need all you can get in order to heal properly."

"I suppose your right," he nodded, allowing her to ease him back into a prone position. "Yet, it's difficult for me to sleep without feeling you next to me."

"I don't wish to injure you," she explained, having laid down as close to him as she dared.

"And while I thank you for your consideration, be assured that I will sleep much better, and heal faster, if I can feel your skin on mine," he informed her. "So come here. We will just be careful."

Kara didn't argue, snuggling in as close as she could, but refusing to lay her arm over his chest like she usually did. Still, it appeared to be enough to please Fili, and soon the couple were fast asleep…with little Sköll happily curled up on the bed by their feet.

.

.

Kili and Tauriel broke the happy news first thing in the morning, sending Dis into a fit of tears as she hugged and kissed her son and his wife over and over.

"A baby!" Fili shouted, slapping Kili on the back so hard he nearly lost his balance and fell over. "Congratulations, little brother. Not that I'm at all surprised, after all those noises we heard through the wall the first month you two were wed. I'm shocked it didn't happen sooner!"

"FILI!" Kara scolded, giving Tauriel an apologetic look.

"Tease me all you want, Brother," Kili grinned. "I couldn't care less, because I'm going to be a father, and nothing can dampen my spirits today!"

"As it should be," Thorin agreed, also stepping forward to congratulate the soon to be parents. "This is wonderful news indeed. Children are a blessing, and I look forward to this house being full of them."

"You know what that means," Kili said, giving his brother a playful nudge and wink. "I can't be doing this all on my own, you know. And I recall hearing quite a few noises from your room as well. So…when will you be announcing something?"

"When Odin and Freyja see fit to bless us, little brother," Fili smiled, looking over at Kara with love shining in his eyes. "But it can't come soon enough for me."

"Well, before you even think about attempting to put a babe in my niece, you first need to heal!" Olane stated firmly. "I won't have you tearing open your wounds simply to prove your virility. You keep that sea snake of yours in your sleeping pants for the time being, understand?"

"AUNT OLANE!" Kara once again squawked, yet this time it was Tauriel who gave her the sympathetic look.

"I'm just looking after my patient's well-being," she stated. "Now, what's say we have some breakfast? I have two warriors that need to build up their strength, one lass who needs to feed that babe growing inside her, and two others who need to put some hair on their faces."

"I thought you said you kind of liked kissing me this way last night," Thorin questioned, giving Olane a confused look.

"I would have said anything last night," Olane said, her face turning a bit red at the recollection. "You do have a way of turning my mind to mush you know."

"Hmmm," Thorin replied, not looking as pleased by her statement as he could have been. "I will keep that in mind, woman. And remember to not believe everything you say while I'm – "

"THORIN!" Olane barked out, cutting him off before he could finish his sentence. "I think some things are best left unsaid," she grumbled.

"Don't stop on our account," Dwalin laughed, throwing his arm around Dis' shoulders. "It's not as if any of us here has virgin ears…or virgin anything else."

"DWALIN!" This time it was Dis who elbowed her husband in the ribs, causing him to let out a grunt of pain. She then looked at all the other women in the room, shaking her head in exasperation. "Men! I swear, Odin created them simply to vex us! That can be the only explanation!"

And while her words earned a hearty laugh from the females…none of the men found it very humorous.

* * *

 **Men have no sense of humor! ha ha.**

 **Well, now everyone knows about the upcoming baby.**

 **And Kili is no longer moping around.**

 **Fili is, however, after learning that he can't do anything 'physical' for several weeks. Poor bunkey.**

 **Credit for Kili wanting to see Tauriel in the Saxon dress goes to** **readergirl4985. Thanks for the idea. I love incorporating readers' suggestions in the story whenever I can. ha ha.  
**

 **And look, no cliffie! Have a nice weekend.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews**

 **(wow...ask and you shall receive..good to see so many guest reviews this time!)**

 **abc:** Yep, Cedric is a smart cookie, and he's catching on to Edmond. I bet he's sure kicking himself now for not getting his chance to marry Kara. ha ha. He is a reasonable man, thank goodness. ha ha. Yep, Fili is home, and really, I think Kara's hands are just as capable at taking care of our boy, maybe even more so. But it's good to have Olane there for a second opinion. As you saw, yes, Fili and Tauriel were able to get poor Kili back on his feet. He's very happy about the baby too, as if anyone ever believed he wouldn't be. ha ha. I'm glad that everyone liked Gyta's reaction to Gloin's lack of a beard. He just looked so different. Thanks!

 **Katie B:** You are so very kind, and Cedric will appreciate the pardon. Thanks for the review ;0)

 **Codename Alexis:** I'm so glad you are enjoying it, and find the plot stimulating. Lot's happening right now, that's for sure. More to come, though I am working on the final chapter as we speak, so it apparently does have an end. ha ha. Thanks for the kind review.

 **Nina:** Oh yes, Kara pulled the wool over Cedric's eyes for sure...and managed to get out of Dodge without seeing Edmond. Win/Win! We have good old Sir Hunwald to thank for that suggestion, and yes, it did keep Fili alive until Kara could buy herself a slave...at the bargain price of one silver coin! Trust me, if that's all it cost, I would have bought me a Fili long ago! Thanks for taking the time to review!


	57. Chapter 57

.

.

 **HEY, did you all notice the new picture icon for this story? It was sent to me by a talented reader named 'Celebrisilweth'. Didn't she do an awesome job? Not only with putting Fili's head on a Viking's body, and making the Durin sail...but she found a pretty good looking Kara as well. ha ha. I am leaving it up until Friday so everyone can get a chance to check it out, then I will return to the original picture I had before.**

.

.

 **Chapter 57**

 **~X~**

* * *

Thankfully, both Fili and Kili seemed highly motivated to heal quickly, not only due to the announcement about the baby, but also because of Thorin's upcoming plans to strike back at the Saxons. He had already sent out messengers to Dale, the Iron Hills, and Mirkwood, requesting that their leaders sail to Erebor the following month for a meeting about that very idea. Kara was still very unhappy about it, however, since everyone _else_ seemed to think it was a fabulous idea, she was greatly outnumbered. She understood that Vikings were not afraid to die in battle. In fact, that was the way they all preferred to meet their end, for it meant a glorious afterlife in Valhalla. Yet, Kara was not keen on such things, nor did she want her husband or any of those she had come to love to perish in _any_ way.

.

.

"I know you don't understand all our ways yet," Olane said in a placating tone when Kara expressed her concerns. "But you will…in time."

"But what if I don't want to understand them?" she huffed. "I don't want to lose Fili…any more than I'm sure you don't want to be parted from Thorin. War is completely senseless! And doing so in order to gain vengeance is irresponsible!"

"It was your husband who was taken hostage and tortured," Olane reminded her. "Do you expect Thorin to simply do nothing in retaliation? Our enemies need to know that such things are not acceptable."

"Of course it's unacceptable!" Kara ranted. "Yet, striking back in kind will only escalate the situation and cost many lives."

"Perhaps, but do you see any other way around it?" Olane questioned, trying her best not to become exasperated with her stubborn niece. "I know you are torn between your heritage and how you were raised, but in this matter, you _must_ pick a side. Are you Viking…or Saxon?"

"Can't I be both?" she whined, flopping down in a chair and looking completely dismayed. "Or at least be on the side of peace?"

"I'm not sure that side exists," her aunt said with a shrug.

"But…what if there was a way to fix things? To keep both sides from going to war?" Kara offered hopefully. "Do you think Thorin would listen? Would you?"

"I am a healer, so I will always want whatever saves the most lives, but I am also a Viking, and I will not go against my Jarl…or my husband," she pointed out. "Still…it wouldn't hurt to hear your idea."

"Well…in that case, I will just have to come up with one!" Kara resolved. "And it will be a good one too!"

"It will have to be in order to convince Thorin, Thranduil, Bard and Dain," Olane told her with a shake of her head.

.

.

Over the next few weeks, Kara wracked her brain, desperate to devise a plan that would stop the fighting. And while she couldn't think of any way to do this all on her own, she could only hope that by arranging a summit with both the parties involved, peace could be achieved.

She knew Thorin to be hot headed and impulsive, but he was also very reasonable when it came to the lives of his people. Fili was the same way, willing to do anything if it benefited those in Erebor, and Kili usually followed his brother's lead. Dis might be a bit of a hard-sell, the shield maiden more the type to hack and slash first and ask questions later. Olane, she could see getting on her side, as well as Tauriel…but she had no idea how she might sway the other three Jarls. Still, she knew she had to try.

.

.

Every morning and every night, Kara had been rubbing the healing cream on Fili's wounds, pleased with how they were closing up and scarring over. Thankfully, not too many of them would leave visible marks, with Olane contributing this to the fact that Kara had been so diligent in caring for her husband. Yet, one evening, when she reached for the clay jar, Fili stopped her.

"Not tonight, my little raven," he insisted, pulling her hand away from the medicine and trapping them both between their two bodies. "I have waited long enough, and I believe even Olane would give me permission for a bit of strenuous exercise by now."

"Oh?" Kara smiled, recognizing that look in her husband's eye. "And what activity might you wish to engage in, my love?"

"If you have to ask, then apparently I am not sending the correct signals," he said with a frown. "Must I spell it out for you, woman? I need you! In my bed and beneath me!"

"But wouldn't that be an uncomfortable way to sleep?" she asked, doing her best to sound innocent.

"I have no intentions of sleeping this night, wife of mine," he informed her, slowly backing her up until her legs came in contact with the bed. "And if we do, it will be near the end of Hati's chasing of the moon!"

"Speaking of…where is Sköll tonight?" Kara questioned, noticing that the eager puppy was not currently dancing around their feet like usual.

"I asked Kili and Tauriel to keep him in their room for the night," he informed her. "I wished for no interruptions."

"You only wish to get me with child as well," she giggled. "Now with Tauriel pregnant, you feel the need to catch up with your brother."

"The only _need_ I'm _feeling_ right now is for you!" he argued, acting hurt by her assumption.

"Then what are you waiting for, husband?" she asked with a sly grin. "For no matter your reasons, you will get no complaints from me."

Fili only growled low in his throat, and suddenly Kara found herself on her back, staring up at him as he hovered over her.

"It has been weeks since we've been together," he reminded her. "And I cannot hold myself back any longer."

"Then don't," she offered, reaching up to pull him down for a kiss. "For I have missed your touch just as much."

And so, the two spent the rest of the night becoming reacquainted with each other, and when sleep finally did claim them, the wolf Sköll had just begun his turn at chasing the sun across the sky.

.

.

The month passed quickly, and soon the other Jarls arrived for the summit. The streets were filled with curious onlookers, eager to catch a glimpse of them as they stepped off their ships, or entered on horseback through the east gates, all heading for the meeting house where Thorin waited. A meeting of so many Jarls at one time was special to be sure, giving merit to the rumor that something important was brewing.

Tauriel was happy to see Thranduil and Legolas, not having heard from her adoptive family since the wedding. Both were surprised by the fact that she had been allowed to go on the first of the spring raids, yet hardly displeased by the idea, knowing that it had long been her dream to be a shield maiden. However, it was the news that she was currently with child that had them overjoyed. Even Legolas seemed happy over this, it now being more than obvious to him that Tauriel was more than pleased with her situation, and her husband.

"I suppose I was wrong about you," the tall blond was forced to admit, extending his hand to Kili in a gesture of friendship. "It would appear that you are treating my sister well. Thus…you have earned my gratitude, and respect."

"I promised that I would take good care of her, did I not?" Kili stated proudly, accepting Legolas' hand and shaking it firmly.

"And thankfully, you are a man of your word," the blond nodded. "Otherwise, I would have had to kill you."

"Well…you could have _tried_ ," Kili grinned, not at all taking offense at the man's words. It was only typical male banter, and apparently the beginning of an unlikely friendship.

.

.

Bard was the next to arrive greeting Olane warmly, the man still indebted to her for getting his wife and child through the birthing process. He was happy to inform her that Sassa, as well as his new daughter Tilda, were both doing fine. He had left his son, Bain, behind to watch over Dale, yet brought his eldest daughter Sigrid with him to the conference. The lovely young woman was warm and friendly, and not the least bit shy around so many new faces. Kara immediately liked her, and found herself wishing the Lady of Dale lived closer, for she would very much like to become her friend.

"Jarl Thranduil," Bard greeted the tall blond man, extending his hand in a welcoming gesture. "I have long wished to make your acquaintance."

"Oh, and why is that?" the somber man asked, eyeing the man before him a bit skeptically. They were of even height, yet while Thranduil was fair of skin and hair, Bard was more dark and rugged looking, yet no less handsome than his Mirkwood counterpart.

"It has long been my ambition to set up trade with your people," he explained. "And once I heard that you and Thorin had reached an agreement, I wish to open negotiations with you as well. Your forests are well known and possess some of the best trees for building longboats, or so I'm told."

"You are correct," Thranduil nodded, looking quite proud of that fact. "And what do you have to offer me in return, Jarl Bard?"

"My lands might be lacking in wood, but it is plentiful with livestock and vegetation," he boasted. "We are also well known for our fine fishing grounds and sea salt production. All things you might find yourself in need of, I am thinking."

"That is indeed an intriguing offer," he nodded. "I suggest we speak of this later, for I would very much like to hear more about your proposal."

"I am glad," Bard smiled. He then turned and gestured towards the young woman at his side. "Might I introduce my eldest daughter, Sigrid."

"A pleasure to meet you, my lady," the Jarl said with a slight bow. "And this is my son, Legolas," he replied in turn.

The two Jarls continued to make friendly conversation, effectively ignoring the fact that both Sigrid and Legolas seemed unable to take their eyes off each other. This however did _not_ go unnoticed by both Tauriel and Kara, the two women smiling at each other and exchanging knowing winks.

.

.

Dain was the last to arrive, but thankfully he had left Stonehelm in the Iron Hills, figuring his son had quite worn out his welcome the last time he'd set foot in Erebor. And now that it had been confirmed that the woman he had humiliated was indeed a free woman from their own lands, _and_ Fili's wife, Stonehelm would have had to answer for his offense. Hence, his absence was not only prudent, but probably the smartest thing Dain's son had ever done.

Yet, the moment that Dain saw Thorin and Dwalin's still filling-in beards, he let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh, Cousin!" the Iron Hills Jarl sputtered, barely unable to speak due to his mirth. "I had heard you shaved off your soup-strainer and crumb-catcher in order to save your sister-son, but I honestly didn't believe it was true until this very moment. You are a better man than I, that I will attest to. For there ain't no way anyone could get me to give up this fine beard!" Here he raised his hand and stroked his facial hair proudly.

"I did it for Fili, and I would do it again, for any of my men," Thorin stated firmly, not showing an ounce of regret. "However, I might have to think about it a bit more before I would offer to do it for you."

This had Dain laughing all the harder, slapping Thorin on the back as if his comment truly amused him. The Erebor Jarl, however, seemed less than entertained, and left his cousin's side and walked to the center of the room,

"Welcome, friends…" he then looked over at Dain, giving him a roll of his eyes. "…and relatives, to Erebor!" He then stepped over to the table that had been set up, gesturing to the chairs around it, urging all his guests to sit. Fili and Kili were seated at their uncle's left and right, with Balin and Dwalin standing behind their Jarl. Dis occupied the chair next to her eldest son, but before taking her seat, she gestured for ale to be brought over. Once their tankards filled to the brim, Thorin raised his in a toast, and they all drank. Thus, the talks began, with each Jarl speaking their piece, as well as listening to the others.

Dain was all for attacking the Saxons in force, offering the strength of his warriors from the Iron Hills gladly. Thranduil too agreed to go to war with Thorin, having already promised his men as part of the deal they had made for passage across Erebor lands, and the instructions on how to build their own longboats. Bard, however, was more reluctant to join in, concerned about the advantage the enemy would have, being on their home soil. Still, after more deliberation, he too agreed that there was strength in numbers, throwing his sword, and those of his warriors, in with the rest.

"We will gather our forces and sail in two weeks' time," Thorin declared, bringing his hand down on the table in a sign of finality. "The Saxons will not stand a chance if we band together. Our victory is assured."

"Yet…is _victory_ what's best for all?" came a voice from the side, causing everyone present to turn and look as Kara stood up.

"Kara!" Fili hissed, rising to his feet with a concerned look on his face.

"No…let her speak," Thorin stated, halting his nephew from attempting to silence his wife. "I would like to hear why she believes defeat is preferred over victory." His tone was a bit condescending, yet she had piqued his curiosity.

"I never said defeat was _preferable_ …just that victory in war is not the only way you might succeed in your quest," she explained, coming to stand at the end of the table, nodding respectfully at all present. She could see Olane, who had been sitting beside her, looking at her niece with a worried expression. Tauriel too seemed perplexed, but said nothing. "Domination and conquest will only give you temporary satisfaction, and while I do not deny that the Saxons have caused harm to many here, my husband included, might I offer another suggestion?"

"Please…we are listening, Lady," Bard nodded, seeming to be more open to new ideas.

"I realize that you…that _we_ , need goods and supplies from other lands in order to survive," she began, addressing their mutual concerns. "Thus far, raiding to the east and west seems to have been your only options. Yet, have you ever considered making peace? Bargaining with the Saxons instead, and working out a mutually beneficial agreement?"

"Bargain with the Saxons?" Dain scoffed. "They are beasts! All they know how to do is kill and breed tiny men. The only thing they understand is the pointy end of a sword!"

"Is that so?" Kara seethed, placing her fists on her hips and glaring at the red-bearded man. "Then tell me this, Jarl Dain, when you found those letters, were _you_ able to understand what they said?" There was a collective murmur around the table, whereupon Dain's face turned a crimson, huffing to himself in indignation. "No, you had to bring them to me to read for you… _a Saxon_ , or so you assumed at the time. The people that live to the west are not mindless savages, they are just as wise and educated as you are, and their ideals not so very different as you might believe. And before I came here, I too was told that _you_ all were the beasts, heathens who drank blood like water, howled at the moon like wolves, and feasted on human flesh like animals. Yet, I was proven wrong."

"Well, _I've_ been known to howl at the moon from time to time, when I've had enough ale in me," Dain chuckled, elbowing Thranduil who was sitting next to him. When the Mirkwood Jarl gave him a look of disgust, he quickly sobered.

"So…you are saying that we should simply forget that these people killed our men and tortured my nephew?" Thorin questioned skeptically.

"No, of course not!" Kara assured him. "Yet, was it not _your_ men who went there in the first place, originally attacking them in order to pillage their goods?"

"The Saxons have raided our shores as well, killing and taking things that did not belong to them," the Erebor Jarl pointed out. "Something I think you, of all people, are fully aware of."

"Mistakes have been made on both sides," Kara agreed, giving her aunt a sympathetic look. "Terrible mistakes, that has caused untold sorrow. Yet does this mean we must continue to make more?"

"Then what do you propose, Lady?" Thranduil asked, folding his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair. "For I assume you have some idea in mind and are not simply wasting our time."

"I propose that once you arrive on the Saxon shores, you petition the king for a conference, much like you are having here today," Kara spoke up. "See if you can work out some sort of agreement that would make all this senseless fighting cease."

"But we like to fight!" Dain grumbled. "It's what we're good at!"

"And I'm good at kicking men in the shins, but you don't see me going around doing it just because I like to!" Kara shot back, once more silencing the mouthy Jarl. "All I'm asking is that you offer peace first, attempt to work something out, before you race in with your swords and axes swinging. What would it hurt?"

"And if we cannot come to an accord with this Saxon king?" Bard questioned. "What then?"

"Then, at least you can say you tried," Kara said with a heavy sigh. "I can ask no more from anyone but that."

"And for what reason should we agree to try it your way?" Thranduil asked.

"Because you are all wise men, who know that life is preferable over death," she reasoned. "Take you for instance, Jarl Thranduil. You came here several months ago seeking peace. Long had your lands and Erebor been at odds, but you saw the wisdom in making an ally out of an enemy. In it, you gained the promise of safe passage across our lands, ships to sail, and a harbor to keep them in. Do you regret this bargain?"

"Nay, it was a fine thing and we have already prospered from it," the tall blond man stated firmly.

"So, what's to stop you from forming a good bargain with the Saxons as well?" Kara then turned and looked at Bard. "You have three children, am I correct?"

"Aye, a fine lad and two lasses," he nodded, obviously proud of his offspring.

"Would you prefer to see them grow up in peace…or war?" she asked, playing on his fatherly affections. "Your son and daughters need never know the horrors you have had to face in your life, but only if you choose to act in their best interest…as well as that of your people."

"And what about me?" Dain spoke up. "What's in it for me?"

"Is peace and prosperity not enough for you?" Kara huffed. "Then how about this. If you agree to speak with the Saxon king before you declare all-out war, I will forgive the offense your son caused me when he was here last. Otherwise, I could demand retribution…and I seriously doubt you want to see him killed by my hand, or my husband's. Do you?"

At this, Thorin gave what could only be described as a snort of laughter, one he quickly tried to cover up with a cough, but he was fooling no one.

"She has you there, Dain," he said, once he was able to do so in a steady voice.

"You mean you agree with the girl?" Dain asked in a shocked voice. "How could we even speak with this king of theirs? We don't understand their foul speech!"

"But I do," Kara answered for him.

"As do I," Fili added, standing up as he came to Kara's side in a sign of support. "Well…enough to get by at least."

Next, Olane rose and positioned herself on Kara's other side.

"And though the Saxons have taken more from me than anyone, I find I am willing to go along with my niece on this," she stated. "There has been enough animosity and killing between our two peoples to last ten lifetimes. If there is a chance to end such things, then I say we try."

Thorin then turned to look at Dwalin, wanting to hear what his war chief had to say on the matter.

"Your thoughts, old friend?" he questioned.

"I was raised with the cry of battle in my ears, cut my teeth on an axe handle, and it is my dream to die fighting so that I might sit at Odin's table in Valhalla," he began, his voice deep and gravely. "And yet…if I had my way, I wouldn't be heading there any time soon." Here he let his eyes fall upon his wife, giving Dis a look that spoke of his love. "I am quite content to remain a few more years here on earth with my new bride, and if the price for that is peace with the Saxons…then so be it."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Dis smiled, standing up and taking hold of Dwalin's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Anything that will keep you men home where you belong, and not off galivanting through foreign lands, sounds good to me."

"That leaves only you, Kili," Thorin said, looking at his younger nephew. "What do you say?"

"Like Dwalin, I too have been raised to fight, believing that dying in battle is the only honorable way for a Viking to meet his end," he told his uncle solemnly. "However, now that I'm to be a father, I would like to live long enough to see my son grow up and have little ones of his own. Which isn't to say I wish to give up raiding…but perhaps a bit less might not be such a bad thing either." At this, Tauriel rose and came to stand behind her husband, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I stand with Kili on this," the red-haired woman affirmed, giving Kara a wink of pride.

"And you, Thorin?" Dain questioned. "Your family has spoken, but you have not said yeah or nay."

"A Jarl is meant to lead his people, to do what is best for them in all ways," he reasoned. "And up until now, raiding foreign shores has been the only way I have known how to do this. Yet…this woman has opened my eyes to another option…one I am seriously considering. It may not work, it all might be an act in futility, but if I do not at least attempt to make peace, would I then be working against what's best for everyone?"

"I agree, Jarl Thorin," Bard stated, a wide smile spreading over his handsome face. "It is worth a try."

"And will this lady be going with us, to interpret the Saxon's words for us?" Thranduil asked, rubbing at his naked chin in thought.

"Yes," Kara nodded.

"NO!" Fili countered, rather loudly.

"Fili! I'm going!" Kara argued. "You need me, and there's no way you can leave me behind!"

"Don't even try, nephew," Thorin said with a shake of his head. "She is as hard headed as your mother and twice as determined. Just accept the inevitable and save yourself a lot of trouble."

"If the lady goes…then I will agree to speaking to this Saxon king," Thranduil broke in, essentially making it impossible for Fili to forbid her further. The Mirkwood Jarl then turned to look at Dain. "And you? Will you agree to hold your temper and your axe, and let your tongue speak words of peace?"

"I'll probably choke over the effort…but yes, I agree," Dain said, giving a sigh of resignation. "However, if we don't like what we hear, we get to slaughter them all…right?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"Of course," Thorin nodded. "And I will let you take the first head."

"Excellent," Dain grinned, rubbing his hands together in gleeful anticipation. "Then, what are we waiting for?"

"The plan stands, we gather our warriors and sail in two weeks' time," Thorin stated loudly. "And be it to peace, or war, we will let this Saxon king decide!"

"Here, here!" everyone agreed, raising their mugs as a cheer rose among them.

.

.

"Are you angry with me, Fili?" Kara asked, the two having left the meeting house soon after, with Fili not saying a word to her as he led them back to their chambers. He had entered their bedroom, then turned and shut the door, before facing his wife. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, or spoke out of turn, but I couldn't just let everyone march off to war if I could stop it."

Yet, before she could say another word, Fili had her pushed up against the wall, his lips literally attacking her in an effort to make contact with as much of her face and neck as possible. At first Kara was too startled to react, but within moments, her confusion was overshadowed by her raging desire, and she was swept up in Fili's tidal wave of passion. Their clothing was quickly removed, and the bed utilized in a coupling that was both frantic and wild, leaving both of them gasping for breath once they had reached their glorious peak. Rolling over on his back, Fili lay there, attempting to get his heartbeat under control. He had never been so overcome with lust and desire in his life, and it had all been due to his wife's forceful manner and willingness to stand up for what she believed in. Oh, how he loved and admired her.

"Ummm, Fili?" Kara began, when she was at last able to speak, rolling over on her side as she stared at her husband, his skin still moist from the sweat they had both worked up. "If you _are_ upset with me, and that was your way of punishing me for speaking out of turn…I can't say that was much of a deterrent for me to never do so again."

This got Fili laughing, absolutely loving his wife's odd sense of humor.

"No, my little raven, I am not upset with you," he assured her, also rolling over as he cupped her cheek with his palm and brought his lips to hers. Once he had thoroughly kissed her, he pulled back, a smile on his face. "I am so proud of you I could burst. Today you showed everyone your true Viking side, you stood up for yourself, your ideals, and took on four Jarls as if you were speaking to naughty children. I especially loved how you put Dain in his place more than once. Now that took guts."

"Guts, I'm happy to say, that are still inside me and not strewn across the meeting room floor," she told him with a sigh of relief. "I was certain someone was going to run me through at any moment during my foolhardy speech."

"They wouldn't have dared," Fili said with a sniff of indignance. "I would have ended them first."

"My brave warrior," she smiled, tugging on one of his mustache braids lovingly.

"Besides, the gods favor brave women, and Vikings can't get enough of them," Fili reasoned. "I should have been more afraid that one of them would have stood up and challenged me for the right to your hand."

"In that case I would have ended them!" Kara balked. "I want no other man but you as my husband! And that's final."

"And I want no other but you as my wife," he agreed, wrapping her in his arms as he snuggled her close. "So…we will be sailing to the west together. Whereupon we will have to find a way to organize a meeting with the Saxon king…this Cedric fellow." His last words were spoken with so much contempt that it made Kara giggle.

"You will need to work on your diplomacy, if you mean to not offend King Cedric," she warned him.

"Is it my fault that I loathe the man?" he pouted, his fingers sifting through Kara's long raven tresses. "He not only ordered me sold into slavery, but he dared to touch my wife and even lay his slimy lips upon your flesh! And I saw the way he looked at you…like a wolf stares at a helpless fawn, wishing to devour it."

"The king was only being polite, and I am no helpless fawn," she stated firmly, not sure if she liked this side of her husband. Jealousy was an ugly thing, and Fili didn't wear it well. "Besides, I told him I was spoken for, thus he knows I am not interested."

"Ah, but being spoken for by a Viking might not hold much sway with his kind," Fili pointed out. "Men in power tend to think they can do anything and get away with it, even stealing another man's wife."

"Much the same way you stole me and made me your slave?" Kara asked, her voice tinged with humor.

"That was different, and you know it!" he huffed. "I had no idea if you were married or not…he does!"

"Still, had I been married, would it have mattered to you?" she challenged.

Fili knew the answer was no, that in fact he had considered the idea that she was Sir Hunwald's wife at the time. Yet it had mattered not to him. Still, he refused to answer her question, knowing it would not support his argument.

"I still don't like that king," he stated, effectively changing the subject. "And you can bet that I will be keeping a very close eye on you the entire time. You are my wife, Karoline Elizabeth Victoria Morgenstern! And I protect what is mine!"

"Yes, Fili," she agreed, laying her head down on his chest, hoping he didn't see the overly pleased smile on her face. "Whatever you say."

* * *

 **Well, look at that...Kara talked some sense into those stubborn Jarls...EVEN DAIN! Well, it was mostly through threatening his son with vengeance, but it worked.**

 **Hmmm, might there be love in the air between Legolas and Sigrid?**

 **And it sure didn't appear that Fili found Kara's outspokenness to be a turn off...if anything, it was a TURN ON. ha ha. But as you can see, he's worried about Cedric and his prior claim on her, afraid that he might try and take her back. As if she would ever let him, puh-lease!**

 **It would appear we are set for another sea voyage! Weigh anchor and batten down the hatches...it's going to be a bumpy ride!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** I'm glad you enjoyed it. I do have a lot of fun writing happy chapters, with bickering, playful teasing, and brotherly love. And of course there is trouble on the horizon...as you just read...but at least they are going into it with a hope for peace. Something I think the Saxons should jump at and say "Thank you very much" over. Kili is indeed a happy daddy-to-be, and it has motivated him quite well to get up and get better. I did love bringing back the Winter nut and Potato skin...they make me laugh. Thanks!


	58. Chapter 58

.

 **Remember, if Saxons and Vikings are in the same scene, and I need to differentiate between what language is being spoken. _Saxon is in italics._ Viking is in regular.**

 **BUT...if there are ONLY Saxons in a scene, I am not going to mess with the _italics_...just assume they are speaking in the Saxon tongue. OK?**

 **.**

 **Again, thanks to** ** **'Celebrisilweth'** for creating the cool picture I am using as my icon image until Friday.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 58**

 **~X~**

* * *

The next two weeks were busy for everyone, both for the warriors and many of their wives. Kara found it rather odd that quite a few women, though they were not shield maidens, would be accompanying their husbands or other family members to the west. Olane explained that once there, they would need to set up a base camp with fortifications, tents, and outdoor kitchens large enough to feed a literal army. And since the warriors would be needed to remain on alert, someone had to do the cooking and normal daily chores.

Hertha, now being only a few months from giving birth, would not be accompanying Nori, much to her displeasure. While Melind, Tauriel, and Dis would travel with their husbands. When Kara questioned the wisdom of her friend and sister-in-law going, with them both being pregnant and all, Tauriel set her mind at ease.

"We will not be fighting," she explained. "I would not risk my child's life by engaging in battle. Yet, nor will I sit home and wait and worry over the fate of my husband. The babe will not come for many months, and we will hopefully be back home long before that."

"I hope so as well," Kara nodded, praying that this invasion would be short-lived, and preferably ending in a peace treaty.

.

.

Thorin had urged his master boat-builder, as well as Ori and all the other apprentices, to focus on repairing the two ships that had been damaged during the outcast raid, the other two already being deemed unsalvageable. They would need as many longboats as could sail, what with their own warriors, as well as Thranduil's, needing passage across the sea.

"I will have them ready to sail within the week," Gandalf, the tall grey-haired man stated confidently. "Though it is a good thing you made that bargain with the Jarl of Mirkwood, for the wood needed to make such repairs is in short supply these days."

"Aye, peace between our lands could not have come at a better time," Thorin nodded. "And the addition of their swords with ours in battle could very well mean the turning of the tide."

"I will send young Ori with you on the voyage," Gandalf stated, running his weathered hand over his beard thoughtfully. "He is my most promising student and will serve you well, should you have any issues with the vessels on your journey."

"You have done a fine job training him," Thorin told the man, having relied on his skills for many years, as did his father before him. "Yet, your ability to speak to the trees and choose only the ones that Odin has deemed worthy to carry his warriors, is legendary."

"It has been my privilege to serve the sons of Durin," Gandalf said with a slight bow. "And I plan to continue doing so for many, many years to come."

"That is our desire as well," Thorin smiled, having always enjoyed the older man's company and dedication. "And should this summit with the Saxons go awry, we might need even more ships in order to sail to their lands and conquer."

"And I shall have them ready," Gandalf promised, though even Thorin could see that his boat builder was hoping for peace.

.

.

With everyone in their house going, that left no one to take care of Sköll, thus Kara had gone to visit Dena and her children, asking if Gimli and Gyta could watch over the puppy until their return. Of course, the brother and sister were only too happy to do so, with Dena thanking Kara for the offer, since it would take their minds off their father leaving.

So it was, that two weeks to the day, Thorin left Erebor in Balin's capable hands, having his trusted councilor stand in for him while he was away. The white-bearded man accepted the assignment with both pride and sorrow, having to part with his brother once again as they prepared to sail. Thranduil, Legolas, and their men arrived at the gates of Erebor right on time, ready to board the ships and sail west as promised. Bard and Dain were waiting outside the fjord, their ships having arrived the day before. Once again, Sigrid had accompanied Bard, coming along to cook and care for her father during the voyage. Still, the young tawny-haired woman couldn't help but let her eyes rest on the stalwart son of the Mirkwood Jarl every chance she got.

Each of Thorin's remaining longboats were filled to the brim – both with Erebor and Mirkwood warriors – as well as supplies and those coming along to mind the camp. Between the four Jarls they had a total of thirty-one vessels, each holding about forty men and women, as well as provisions. Thus, Kara figured they had at least a thousand battle-ready fighters, all prepared to take on any Saxon army the king might throw at them. Each one was convinced that they would emerge victorious, and seeing the size and strength of those sailing around her, Kara had to agree. She knew that if nothing else, the Saxons had sheer numbers on their side, as well as home land advantage…but if pitted against these men, who stood as tall as trees and did not fear death, they were sunk.

This, however, only strengthened Kara's resolve to see that peace was offered, for the last thing she wanted was any bloodshed…on either side. However, as she thought of Edmond Morgenstern, and the horrific way he had treated Fili, her blood ran hot with rage. Him, she wouldn't mind seeing cut to ribbons and fed to the dogs! It was men like him that gave Saxons a bad name, and if what her husband had overheard was true, then her former uncle was plotting treason as well! Perhaps this was something she might be able to use to her advantage, this information swaying King Cedric to her side on matters. Only time would tell.

.

.

So, the voyage continued, with Kara being forced to utilize the distasteful piss bucket more times than she cared to, yet thankfully she now knew the way to do so modestly. Tauriel's morning sickness had mostly subsided, making this trip much more tolerable for the budding mother. Fili and Kili had worked very hard during the past month, and though they were not exactly in top fighting condition, they were both strong and healthy enough not to be a liability on the mission. Fili desperately missed the feel of his father's twin blades in his hands, and had to settle for a set of axes. They were fine weapons, made by Bifur himself, yet, it wasn't the same…and Fili feared nothing ever would be again.

Kili hovered around Tauriel more than normal, though it didn't appear that the red-haired lass minded much, the two deliriously happy over their upcoming child. Kara knew that Fili was anxious to announce that they too were expecting, but thus far, it had not happened. And while her husband didn't act disappointed by this, she knew that nothing would please him more.

It took three full days and four nights before their armada reached its destination, the thirty-one ships all making it safely across the open sea. There had been a bit of friendly teasing being tossed around when some of Thranduil's men became sea sick, not having been raised on the water like most Vikings. Yet, Thór had been with them, and the winds had been mostly fair, allowing them to glide onto the shore with relative ease. Once they had landed, they quickly scouted the area, deciding that they had landed a bit to the south of where they had last time. Kara wasn't sure, but if she had to guess, she thought they were somewhere near the tip of Kent, putting them very close to Wessex, the lands of King Cedric.

"Now we set up camp and fortify it against attackers," Thorin decreed, everyone quickly doing as directed, as scouts searched for the perfect spot. It had to be large enough to accommodate their massive army, have plenty of trees nearby in which to cut and strip down for shelter and to burn, a fresh water supply, and most importantly, near their ships. Once the perfect spot was located, then the real work began.

.

.

"We will have poles cut for tents by sundown, as well as spiked stakes to lash together to create a line of defense," Fili explained as the men quickly became a beehive of activity, the sound of axes on wood echoing through the nearby forest. "You will sleep secure tonight, I promise," he assured her.

"As long as I'm in your arms, I will have nothing to fear," she told him confidently. "Yet, we need to find a way to send word to King Cedric, and tell him of our wish to speak, before he assumes the worst and believes we are only here to plunder and pillage."

"It still might come to that," Fili warned her. "Thorin and the other Jarls are willing to attempt to make peace…but should this king make things difficult, Dain might just get his way."

"Then we must impress upon King Cedric the importance of not being difficult," Kara stated firmly. "But first, we need to let him know our intentions."

"Tomorrow will be soon enough to worry about that," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her from behind as he leaned down to kiss at the nape of her neck. "Tonight, we will have some privacy at last…and I intend on taking full advantage of that. You know…I have never had you on Saxon soil before."

"That's probably the only place you have _not_ managed to take me, my randy husband," Kara laughed, enjoying the feel of him plastered against her back, his arms of steel holding her tightly.

"Then we shall mark it off the list tonight, my little raven," he promised. "But first, I need to see to our tent, for I will not be taking you out in the open!"

"And I thank you for _that_ ," Kara said gratefully. "Now, get to work, my industrious _thrall_." She pulled out of his grasp and flicked her hands in a shooing motion. "Get to work."

"Are you never going to let that die?" Fili grumbled, yet did as he was bid, all the while attempting to hide a little grin.

.

.

That night, with the camp well on its way to being fully set up, everyone dined on sea rations, figuring to send men out to hunt at daybreak. Kili and Tauriel were eager to lead the Erebor group, and Nori was already taking bets with others from Dale, Mirkwood, and the Iron Hills - all certain that they would bag the biggest stag. Tauriel was especially keen on proving to those of her former homeland that women could indeed hunt just as well, if not better, than men.

Melind and Bofur sat around one of the fires, the pregnant woman lounging between the hatted Viking's outstretched legs, his hands wrapped around her as he gently rubbed her small rounded stomach. She had just recently begun to show a bit, but the babe was still a long ways off from making its appearance.

Dis and Dwalin were in much the same position, with Olane and Thorin resting on a log, the healer leaning against her Jarl, her head on his shoulder. It was a peaceful evening, with new and exciting sounds and smells all around them. No one knew what tomorrow would bring, but tonight they were content.

.

.

Fili did indeed make good on his promise to pleasure his wife that evening, the thrill of being on foreign soil making their coupling all the more intense, leaving Kara a bit reluctant to rise the next morning. Yet, not Fili, he threw back the furs and leapt to his feet the moment the sun had crested the hills, ready for whatever the day brought.

More work needed to be done on the fortifications, as well as making preparations for an attack…if and when it was warranted. Most of the men still didn't believe that peace would be achieved, and thus they spent their time sharpening their blades and axes. Still, the four Jarls were determined to speak with this Saxon king first…before falling back on their tried and true method of conquering, if negotiations failed.

.

.

"If these Saxons had any brains, or eyes, they would know we are here by now," Dain huffed, having been itching to kill something from the moment he stepped off his longboat. "An army of a thousand Vikings is a bit difficult to miss!"

"Someone will come," Thorin said in a calming tone. "Then we will send our demands to the King. If he wishes to live…he will agree to speak with us."

"And if he doesn't?" Dain once again pressed, wanting to make sure their alternate plan still stood. "I get the first head…right?"

"Just be careful that the first head that is taken is not _yours_ ," Bard teased. "Often the first to strike out, is the first to fall."

"Oh, trust me, laddie, I can handle my axe just fine," Dain assured the Dale Jarl. "You just make sure to stay out of my way."

"With the way you swing that weapon of yours, I think anyone with sense will stay as far away from you as they can," Thorin snickered.

"Fine by me, just make sure I have plenty of Saxons in front of me, and I'll be as happy as a pig in a mud-puddle," Dain laughed.

"And smell just as sweet, I'm sure," Thranduil added, his expression one of utter boredom, making everyone around him laugh…even Dain.

.

.

"MY KING!" came the panicked voice of a soldier as he strode into the great hall, causing Cedric's head to snap up from the papers he was looking over. "The Vikings have invaded the shores of Kent! An army so large that they could sweep over our lands, destroying everything in their path!"

Cedric was shocked, he had expected some sort of retaliation after the incident with the blond Viking's rescue, but he had never expected this! Had the man they captured been someone of importance? And how did the Lady Karoline fit into all this? The Saxon king believed he would soon find out.

After much discussion, deliberation, and planning, it was decided that they would rally their troops and head for Kent the following day. But before that, they would send out scouts to assess the situation and perhaps attempt to ascertain the intentions of these heathens.

"Edmond," Cedric called as the man in question came into the room, having been sent for. "I need your help."

"Surely you don't expect me to go up against these heathens!" he balked, imagining that the king was asking him to join his army. "I haven't picked up a sword in years, and I fear that I would…"

"Calm yourself man," Cedric cut him off, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "I only wished to request the services of your man, Gareth. For I have need of his language skills, in order to treat with these Vikings."

"Oh…well, then, of course, Your Majesty," Edmond quickly agreed. "I will send for him right away!" And off he hurried, eager to do as directed.

"I do not trust him as far as I can throw him, My King," Sir Hunwald said in a low voice, leaning in so that only the king could hear.

"I am beginning to feel the same, however, he has done nothing yet that truly merits my disfavor," Cedric said with a sigh. "Still…keep your eyes open, Hunwald, I would appreciate your opinion on matters as they develop."

"Yes, King Cedric," he nodded solemnly. "Consider it done."

.

.

Edmond paced in his chambers, impatient for Gareth to arrive. This could be his chance! Though it would have to be handled skillfully, and with a great deal of care. This heathen attack couldn't have come at a better time, while Cedric's rule was still new and not yet established. He had originally planned on using his niece to discredit the new king and orchestrate his demise, but her unforeseen capture had ruined all that. So now, thinking on his feet, Edmond's twisted mind began to form a new idea.

When the knock at the door came, he yanked it open and all but dragged the hesitant man inside, slamming it shut behind him.

"Listen well, Gareth, for your life, as well as your family's depends on it," he growled, shoving him into a chair and standing over him in a menacing manner. "I have another assignment for you."

"Please, Lord Edmond…you said if I helped you last time my debt would be paid, and my family left alone," Gareth pleaded.

"Well, as I have learned, plans often change," Edmond sneered. "The king requires your skills in translating for these heathens, and I am sending you at his request. Go, find out what they want and then report everything they say back to me. Do not promise anything or allow anyone else to do so either. Once you have returned, I will decide how best to proceed." Here he leaned forward, placing both hands on the arm rests of the chair, leveling him with a stern glare. "And, should you do anything to betray me, I swear that your wife and daughter will be the ones to pay. Understand?"

"Y-y-yes, Lord Edmond," the poor man nearly sobbed. "I promise…I will do just as you say."

"Good," Edmond replied with an evil grin. "Good."

.

.

The next four days passed without incident, but at last the Vikings got their expected response from the Saxons.

"JARL THORIN!" came the cry of a runner as he made his way into the camp, having just came from where the lookouts were posted. "Our scouts have captured what we assume are several spies. Yet one of them speaks our language and says he was sent by the king to ask of our intentions. They are being brought in now."

Thorin nodded in understanding, gathering Thranduil, Dain and Bard to his side. Kara had offered to stand in to translate, but Fili argued against it.

"If the man they are bringing in is the same one who spoke for them with me, then he is under the thumb of your former uncle, Edmond," he reasoned. "I do not trust his words, and would not have him catch sight of you and report back to his master of your presence here. It would be best if you stay out of sight, but listen in and see if his speech proves false as it did before."

Kara nodded in agreement, hiding herself inside a nearby tent, out of sight but able to hear all that was being said.

Fili, being able to understand some of the Saxon tongue, worked up a hidden hand signal with Thorin, saying that if he didn't believe what was being translated was accurate, he would inform him immediately. They had just finished with their plan when a group of five men were herded into the camp, their hands bound, and ropes placed around their necks, tethering them all together. They had been stripped of their weapons, and while a few were sporting bruised faces or bloody lips, they did not seem too worse for wear. Fili identified the two in the center as Sir Hunwald, and Gareth - Edmond's translator - and he was certain that they recognized him as well. Especially when Sir Hunwald gave the blond Viking a scathing look, one full of accusation and hatred. Still, Fili couldn't truly blame the man, for the king's councilor still believed that he had both defiled and sold Kara, making him a true villain in the man's eyes.

"What is your purpose here, and why were you skulking around our camp," Thorin demanded in a loud voice. When Gareth quickly rattled off a series of Saxon words, giving Sir Hunwald time to responded, the Erebor Jarl waited to hear what had been said.

"This is Sir Hunwald, the personal representative of King Cedric of Wessex," Gareth interpreted for the man. "We were sent to ascertain the purpose for this invasion upon our shores. For what reason have you come? To kill and slaughter as before?"

His words made each man there give a slight chuckle. Oh, if they only knew what devastation they could rain down on these people, they wouldn't be speaking so boldly.

"I am Jarl Thorin, of Erebor, and with me are three other leaders of our lands. Thranduil of Mirkwood, Bard of Dale, and Dain of the Iron Hills. We four Jarls from the north have banded together in the name of vengeance and retribution for the harm your people have inflicted upon ours," Thorin told him. "Yet…we do hereby offer you one chance to live and spare the lives of your people. King Cedric must agree to meet with us, whereupon we are willing to make an offer of peace, in exchange for land and goods. This offer will only be made once, thus it is best that he agrees to our terms. If not…we will surely attack and ravage your lands like you have never seen before."

Inside the tent, Kara grumbled over Thorin's strong speech, but she guessed that a show of strength was necessary. She strained her ears to hear what this Gareth might relay back to his superior, all the while thankful that Fili too could understand much of what was being said just in case she missed something. Still, the longer she listened, the more the man's voice seemed familiar to her. When she could stand it no longer, she dared to peek around the tent flap, eager to get a look at this man named Gareth. What she saw caused her to take an involuntary gasp of air…she _did_ recognize him!

"And…and should our King refuse your offer?" Gareth asked, apparently wanting to know all the options.

"Then you die," Fili stated matter of factly.

At this, the interpreter swallowed hard, turning back to Sir Hunwald and began to relay what had been said. Much to Fili, and Kara's, surprise, he reiterated it word for word, not altering Thorin's words at all. Still, he had betrayed them before, so he was far from suspect.

"I trust that you will inform your king that it would be in his, as well as everyone's, best interest to agree to speak with us," Thorin stated firmly, having caught Fili's hand signal that the man had spoken true. "As you can see, there is no shortage of warriors to carry out such orders, nor will they hesitate in doing so. Your choices are simple…negotiate, or die."

This last ultimatum was then relayed to Sir Hunwald, who's eyes narrowed on Thorin with great disgust. He then instructed Gareth to speak his next words to the heathens.

"Sir Hunwald asks if he is simply expected to trust what you say and that you will keep your word? That you will not turn on us the moment we let down our guard?" he pressed. "How can we justify sending our king within your camp? After all…you captured us and treated us unkindly, he fears this could very well be a trap."

At this, Thorin and the others discussed the matter among themselves, coming up with a solution they figured would please everyone.

"We agree to meet with your king at a designated location, outside both our camp, and yours," Thorin offered. "Each side will be allowed to bring only twenty soldiers, no more, making the playing field even. There is where the talks will be held, ensuring that there will be no treachery. Will you give King Cedric this message?"

Once Sir Hunwald was informed of this proposal, he took a few moments to mull it over. He then looked at Gareth questioningly.

 _"Do you feel these men speak honestly?"_ he asked. _"Or do you believe they are indeed attempting to play us for fools and it is all a trap?"_

 _"I…I do not know, Sir Hunwald,"_ Gareth stammered, not sure how to reply. _"I am but a humble servant…perhaps if you asked Lord Edmond, he might be able to give you better advice on the subject…for I bow to his wisdom on such matters."_

His reply didn't sit well with the man in charge, nor with Kara and Fili, who were both listening carefully to his Saxon words. The mention of Edmond caused the blond warrior to bristle, his hands balling into fists as he recalled the pain that fiend has caused his Kara, as well as him.

Once more, Sir Hunwald thought this over for a good long while, yet in the end, he nodded his agreement, saying he would relay their words to his king. With that now settled, and Thorin pleased with what had been decided upon, he ordered that the five men be released and allowed to leave the camp unharmed. This surprised not only the Saxons, but many of the Vikings standing around as well. They had been itching to get their hands on the enemy for some time now, and being forced to just watch these five walk away went against their baser instincts. Still, they complied, and though they gave them vicious looks, amid jeers and taunts, they let them leave unharmed.

"Now…we wait," Thorin stated, once the five men were out of sight, having all but run out of the camp and back to where they had come from. He turned as Kara joined them, looking at her questioningly. "What was your take on this? Are they to be trusted?"

"I…I believe that Sir Hunwald was in earnest," she said carefully. "Yet…I am now fully convinced that this man, Gareth, is acting under Edmond's orders. For I know him, and he has never been anything but a kind and loyal tenant under my father's rule. In fact, he is the son of the Northwoman, Svana, who worked in the castle kitchens. She and her friend, Gerda, were once slaves, but had married Saxons, and remained in our lands of their own free will. It was from them that I learned to speak your language, and I'm certain that is where Gareth learned to do so as well."

"And you say you trust this man?" Kili asked, looking a bit skeptical.

"I said he had always been a good and trusted man in the past," she corrected. "Yet, I get the feeling that Edmond is somehow forcing him to do his bidding. And I would guess that it is against his will."

"Be that as it may, this Gareth can't be trusted to translate your words accurately," Fili broke in. "He lied before, who's to say he won't lie again?"

"True. But thankfully, at least _this_ time he related everything correctly," Kara pointed out. "Yet…you are right, we cannot count on him doing so in the future…especially if Edmond is forcing his hand."

"I agree," Fili stated. "Edmond let it slip in front of me that he has designs on the throne, and that he would turn on Cedric given the chance. Thus, if he is to be part of this upcoming meeting, we cannot be assured that the king will be told the truth…or that our words will be passed along acceptably."

"Then I say we abandon this farce, and just destroy them!" Dain spoke up hopefully.

"No! We stick to the plan," Thorin growled, silencing his blood thirsty cousin. "We will simply have Kara there to make sure we are not lied to…or about."

"But she can't be seen if Edmond is there!" Fili balked. "I will not have her breathing the same air as that snake!"

"If he is as cowardly and underhanded as you claim, would he even come?" Dis asked, having joined them once the Saxon men had left.

"Though I wish he would," Olane hissed, her rage and hatred for the man more than evident in her tone. "I would like very much to pay him back for all he took from me!"

Thorin, knowing exactly what Olane's encounter with him had cost, placed his arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner. He too would like to see the man get what was coming to him. Yet his presence at such a meeting would be detrimental to their ultimate goal.

"We will simply have to wait and see when they arrive," he deduced. "If he comes…we will deal with it then. For now, we spend our time building up our fortifications and preparing for war. Since if things go ill, or we are betrayed, it will certainly come to that!"

* * *

 **Well, the gauntlet has been thrown down, but will it be picked up in a manner of peace...or war?**

 **And looks like poor Gareth is caught between a rock and an Edmond. Poor guy.**

 **Look! I found a place for Gandalf. ha ha. Not a big role, but he's in the credits now at least. ha ha.**

 **So, it appears that Cedric is getting wise to Edmond...let's just hope he figures it out before he gets a knife in his back.**

 **Fili appears to be quite amorous...not that Kara is complaining. ha ha.**

 **Dain still wants to kill something...or someone.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** She is indeed both brave and clever! And the best part was that the Jarl's listened to her! Even Dain, which is a shocker, with as blood-thirsty as he is. ha ha. And since her idea would save lots of lives and be good for everyone...you KNOW that Edmond is going to want to throw a monkey wrench in such plans. *sigh...here we go* Thanks.


	59. Chapter 59

.

.

 **Please note, I have returned to my old icon picture for this story. If anyone thought I didn't post any chapters this week because you didn't see my normal picture, please note that I temporarily used a lovely picture created by a reader for the last two posts. So, make sure you didn't miss anything!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 59**

 **~X~**

* * *

And wait they did, for a total of three more days. Thankfully, the hunting was good, and the fresh stream that ran through their camp not only provided cooling water, but ample opportunities for the warriors to bathe as well. The weather was pleasant, and many of Thranduil's warriors found they thoroughly enjoyed walking among the Saxon forest. Legolas especially took advantage of the thick cover the woodland provided, using the foliage to hide his presence as he secretly followed the Lady Sigrid whenever she went gathering wood for the fire, or herbs for cooking. He wasn't doing so maliciously, or for nefarious purposes, but simply to make certain that she did not come to any harm, from man or beast.

He had not been able to keep his mind off the lass since they had first met back in Erebor at the summit. The two weeks they had been forced to part before they sailed had been torture for the young man, having already set his sights on the fair Sigrid. When he had learned that she aimed to accompany her father on the voyage, he had been both elated, and worried. This was no place for a woman! _This was war!_ He knew that Dale and Erebor had different views about what their females could do, but having been raised to believe that lasses were to be protected and cared for, Legolas was finding it hard to reconcile himself to the idea that Sigrid might be able to take care of herself. Thus…he followed her, doing his best to remain alert, while not allowing himself to be seen.

"I know you're there," came Sigrid's exasperated voice just ahead of him, making him stop in his tracks. "If you must follow me where ever I go, at least have the decency to join me so we might speak as well."

Legolas froze, not sure if he should reveal himself, or sneak away and hope she assumed she was mistaken. Yet, her tempting offer to speak with her outweighed his hesitancy to make his presence known. So, stepping out from behind the tree, he stood there, unsure what he should do next. He had never pursued a woman before, at least not in any serious manner, and never for more than a quick and meaningless roll in the leaves. Yet, Sigrid was different.

"So, have you been following me around for a reason, or do you simply have nothing better to do with your time?" she pressed, holding the small basket in front of her with both hands as she spoke. When he gave no response, her smile turned to one of confusion. "You can speak, can't you?"

"Aye…I can speak," he quickly assured her, not wanting her to think him mute.

"Then will you answer my question…or are you morally opposed to conversing with a woman?" Sigrid continued. "I hear that you do not value your females the same way we do in Dale."

"That is not true! We place great value on our women!" Legolas disagreed. "They are the backbone of our society, for without them, we would die out. They are to be cherished and protected, kept from all harm and danger."

"Yet not allowed to fight, to rule, or speak their minds?" she challenged.

Legolas opened his mouth to answer, but quickly shut it, knowing that whatever he said next would not be taken well. In the end, he gave a sigh and nodded his head.

"I feel sorry for your women then," Sigrid stated, turning around as she continued searching the forest floor for the herbs she had been looking for. "I could not live in such a way, not after having grown up free to do as I please, and taught to wield a sword as well, if not better, than my brother. Father has always treated us like equals, and though I know Bain will succeed him as Jarl, never has he made me feel any less worthy in any fashion."

"Your father sounds like a wise and fair man," Legolas offered, figuring that was a statement he wouldn't go wrong with. "My own father looks forward to setting up a trade agreement with him."

"A trade agreement that could very well be sealed by a marriage alliance…like was done between Tauriel and Kili, of Erebor," Sigrid pointed out, looking over at him briefly out of the corner of her eye.

"And…and would _that_ be distasteful to you, Lady?" Legolas asked, suddenly feeling very exposed and unsure. Would she find him unacceptable, and be unwilling to agree to such a proposal?

"While the idea in general in not unpleasant, nor do I find the man in question objectionable," here she stopped what she was doing and gave him the once over, having already decided that she liked what she saw. "However, agreeing to become the wife of someone who would only see me as a pretty bauble, something to be placed on a shelf, and only taken down for special occasions repulses me. I am a shield maiden, and I will never be a man's pet."

"Nay, lady," Legolas objected, taking several quick strides until he was standing directly in front of her, though he fought against his urge to touch her in any way. "I would never treat you so callously! Nor do I agree with the ideals and traditions of my people…at least in regards to women. I even went behind my father's back and trained my sister, Tauriel, to hunt and protect herself, until she was as equally proficient with a bow as me."

"You…you did?" Sigrid asked in a hopeful tone. "Then you value the contribution women can make in other ways than cooking and child bearing?"

"Greatly," Legolas assured her, a smile spreading across his lips at her look of astonishment. "And if you were to give me but the smallest amount of hope that my attentions might be pleasing to you, I would do everything in my power to show you just how much I would cherish and value a beautiful and strong shield maiden, such as yourself."

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked, her voice now hardly above a whisper.

"Your beauty rivals that of the sun and the moon, the stars and the sea, for never have I laid eyes upon one so fair as you, Lady Sigrid," Legolas confessed.

"I…I find you very attractive as well," she admitted, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of red at her words. "Yet, my mother has often told me that I should never judge a man purely by his appearance. That what counts is what is found on the inside, and how he treats me on a daily basis. For a man can speak flowery words when it suits him, while hiding a dark and bitter heart. It also is important to find out how he makes me feel when in his arms."

"Your mother sounds very wise indeed," the blond man agreed. "Thus, will you allow me to hold you in _my_ arms, and see what feelings stir within you, my fair Sigrid?"

"You…you want to _hold_ me?" Sigrid asked in shock, yet she made no attempt to distance herself from the handsome warrior.

"Yes, for it is the only way to properly kiss a woman," Legolas explained, his hands slowly reaching out, giving her every opportunity to stop him if she didn't desire such a thing. When he met no resistance, he did indeed wrap his arms around her slim body, molding her to him in a way that made him believe they were made for each other. Then, using more patience than he believed he possessed, Legolas brought his lips down to hers until they were at last touching.

For the blond warrior it was as if the god of thunder had mixed his lightning bolts with the northern lights, and the feelings of utter joy that were bursting inside him left him light headed. Kissing Sigrid was nothing like he had ever experienced before, and if he had his way, he would ensure that he could continue to do so for the rest of his life. He suddenly knew what his father had been talking about whenever he described the love he had felt for Legolas' mother, that feeling of completeness, of having found your other half. That is what Sigrid was for him, and holding her made him feel whole.

Their kiss was interrupted by the sound of soft laughter, and when Legolas pulled back, he was shocked to see that it was coming, from all people…Sigrid herself.

"And what, may I ask, is so blasted funny?" he demanded, his manly pride stinging a bit by her reaction to his kiss.

"Oh, forgive me," she begged, doing her best to school her expression. "I…I've just never been kissed by a man without facial hair before…and I found it…well, very _stimulating_."

"You did?" Well that did a lot to soothe him, yet when the full extent of her words hit him, he pulled back even further. "Wait! If I'm the first man you have kissed _without_ a beard…how many have you kissed before that did have one?"

"Just one," she told him with a smile. "My father. My brother and I would always kiss him goodnight before going to sleep when we were children."

"Oh," came Legolas' sigh of relief. "Well, that is acceptable."

"I'm happy you approve, though I do not need your permission either way," she told him firmly, yet not losing her satisfied grin. "If you wish to court me, Legolas of Mirkwood, you must realize that I am nothing like the women of your lands. Nor will I sit at home by the hearth and wait for you to return from wherever it is you men go when hunting and fighting. I will be at your side, with a sword in my hand, and our enemies lying at our feet. If this is not something you can agree to, then perhaps you should look elsewhere for a wife."

"I need look no further than your beautiful hazel eyes, my dearest Sigrid," Legolas assured her, pulling her back to him in a possessive manner. "For in you I have found the woman of my dreams."

"Well…then," she stammered, obviously moved by his flowery words. "Shall we finish gathering these herbs…and perhaps take a walk down by the stream?"

"With pleasure, my beautiful victory," he smiled, finding the meaning behind her name very fitting. For he did feel quite victorious, having managed to win this lady's favor. Now he just had to convince her father of his worth, and pray to the gods that he would one day grant him her hand in marriage.

.

.

Fili and Kili spent a good deal of their time scouting, keeping an eye on the goings on in the vicinity. For the first several days there was nothing, not even a stray farmer or hunter, and other than the five men who had come to speak with them, there hadn't been a Saxon in sight.

"Are their lands so vast that they would leave such rich soil unused?" Kili asked, stooping down and scooping up a handful of the dark earth. "What a waste."

"Aye, think of the grains and vegetables we could grow on such land," Fili nodded. "No wonder these Saxons breed like rabbits, they have the means to produce far more food than we do."

"Then why are they all so small?" Kili laughed, having long found it humorous that next to them, most looked like children.

"Their men have weak seed," Fili responded, making his brother laugh even harder. Yet, their humor died quickly when they crested the next rise, the two men instantly falling to the ground as they attempted to go unseen.

"They've arrived," Kili hissed, the brothers peering through the grass as they saw the large army of Saxons setting up camp in a valley right before them. It was difficult to determine the exact number of soldiers they would be facing, but it appeared to be a vast amount.

"They were faster than we anticipated," Fili nodded. "Yet, better that we get this over with as quickly as possible. I'm not sure how much longer Uncle can hold Dain back, he truly wants war."

"And unless we can determine if this Edmond fellow is still influencing this king, it might come to that," Kili reminded him. "Do you see him anywhere? Or the King?"

"No…not yet, though they are still setting up camp, so they may not even have arrived yet," he deduced. "We will need to keep an eye on things and see what we can learn. But for now, we should report back and get Thorin's thoughts on the matter."

"Agreed," Kili nodded, the two of them inching their way back down the rise until they were able to stand without being seen and headed back towards camp.

.

.

Later that night, while the men remained in the tent set up for war plans, Olane and Kara sat alone near one of the many fires that littered the camp. It had been decided that they would wait for the Saxons to make the first move, be it to agree to the talks or march on them in force. Yet, Kara feared that hesitating would only make the situation worse, and she desperately wanted to see to it that Edmond didn't show up for the negotiations. It was in everyone's best interest that the man stayed as far from this delicate situation as possible, but how could she make that happen?

"I can hear your mind fretting from here," Olane told her niece with a sympathetic smile. "Do not worry so. Thorin will see that things are handled both with care and tact."

"I do not doubt him, or his methods of diplomacy," Kara assured her. "It is that treacherous snake Edmond that worries me. We need to find a way to make sure he does not attend the conference."

"We could kill him," Olane said matter of factly, not an ounce of remorse in her tone.

"Yes…we could," Kara agreed, shocked by the fact that she was not exactly opposed to the idea herself. "However, I'm not sure that would help matters. In fact, killing him might instead start the war…not stop it. If only there was a way for me to speak to King Cedric privately…to warn him of Edmond's treachery."

"Kara…" Olane said in a warning tone. "I can see you are forming some very dangerous ideas in your mind. I would not encourage such things."

"Would you rather see hundreds of our warriors die?" Kara reasoned. "If I could sneak into their camp, I'm sure I could convince the King of my words."

"He would take you captive, possibly kill you for siding with his enemy!" Olane argued. "Not to mention the fact that Fili…and Thorin…would be furious with both of us if I allowed you to do such a thing!"

"Then, we simply won't allow them to find out until it's all over and done with," Kara stated firmly. She then turned pleading eyes on her aunt. "I have to do this…please do not attempt to stop me. I _can't_ let anyone die if I am able to prevent it. Please?"

Olane stared at her niece for a long while, trying to reconcile her pride and fear over Kara's willingness to place herself in danger for her people. In the end, she gave a heavy sigh.

"You are far too much like your mother, Astra, in this way," she said with a shake of her head. "She too was brave and impulsive…yet not often wrong. Very well, I will aid you in this foolish scheme of yours."

"Not without us, you won't," came another voice from behind them, making them whip around to see who had been eavesdropping on them. When they saw not only Tauriel, but Melind as well, both standing there looking determined, they gave a wide smile. "We wish to help as well."

"Then get over here, and listen to what I have in mind," Kara told them, motioning for them to come sit. "Here's the plan."

.

.

So it was, that Tauriel was assigned to go with Kara, for protection sake since she was the most skilled with both bow and blade, while Olane and Melind did all they could to distract Thorin, Fili, and Kili from wondering where the two women had gone. Kara had promised her aunt that she would be careful and not take any unnecessary risks, giving her a warm embrace as they parted, the four women splitting up as they headed off to accomplish their jobs.

"How do you plan on getting inside?" Tauriel asked, as they silently approached the outskirts of the Saxon camp.

"That idea has not exactly presented itself yet," she confessed. "I suppose I could just walk in and demand to see the King, but I fear that would cause too much of a ruckus and if Edmond is there, he will surely find out. I need to think of a way to do so in secret."

Just then, from behind them they heard the sound of horse's hooves, heading towards them at a quick pace. Through the trees, the moonlight allowed them to see it was a lone rider, a young man, barely out of his teens, heading for the camp.

"It's a courier…probably delivering a message to the king!" Kara hissed, excitement in her voice. "We must stop him!"

"WHAT?" Tauriel gasped. "Why?"

"Just do it…hurry!" Kara insisted, leaping out of where she was hiding and standing in the middle of the road, halting the rider. _"Pardon me, good sir, might you be able to aid a lady in distress?"_ she asked in a sweet and pleading tone.

The young man looked completely shocked to find a lovely woman out in the forest all alone, and quickly leapt from his horse, eager to offer aid. Yet, before he could even speak a word, Tauriel came up behind him, wrapping her arm around his neck and pressing her dagger into his side, causing the man to freeze in fear.

 _"What…what do you want?"_ he stammered, fear in his voice.

 _"Not your life,"_ Kara said, doing her best to sound reassuring. _"Yet, might I borrow your clothes and your horse? I do promise to return them shortly."_

 _"My…my clothes?"_ Now he was really confused.

It took very little time to strip the man down to his small clothes and tie him up, a gag in his mouth the finishing touch. They were slightly too big to fit Kara well, but with a bit of tucking here and a belt snugged around her waist, she felt passable. Once she had her hair braided up and tied around her head, she donned the courier's cloak, which bore the crest of Wessex, insuring that she would be mistaken for the man she had borrowed it from.

"I will wait for you here, but don't tarry," Tauriel instructed. "You never know how long it will take Thorin and Fili to figure out what you've done and come looking."

"I will be as quick as possible," she promised. "Just watch over our guest well, I do not want him to suffer any more than necessary."

"I will take care of him," Tauriel promised, eyeing the lad with a smile. "I might even allow him to take a piss if it comes to that."

"Let's hope it doesn't," Kara grinned, kicking the horse into motion as she headed off at a gallop towards the Saxon camp.

.

.

Thorin and the other Jarls had at last concluded their meeting, having come up with several different plans and scenarios, depending on how the Saxons responded to their offer. It was getting late and many wished to return to their own lodgings, their stomachs growling for food that was undoubtedly ready and waiting for them in their own cook-pots. Fili and Kili remained with Thorin for a bit longer, before heading off as well, the two brothers eager to see their wives. Yet, when they reached the area where their tents had been pitched, they didn't see Kara or Tauriel anywhere. A quick search turned up nothing and no one they asked had seen either of them. This led them to Bofur's tent, and spotting Melind stirring a pot of stew over an open fire, they questioned the pretty blond about the whereabouts of their wives.

"Kara? Tauriel?" she asked, sounding oddly panicked by their inquiry. "Yes…I saw them. They…they went to speak to Olane." Melind informed them.

"Oh, thank you," Fili nodded, giving the woman a strange look as they headed off in the direction of Thorin's tent. "What do you think is bothering her?" he asked Kili as they made their way through the camp.

"She's pregnant," Kili shrugged. "Tauriel has been acting a bit off lately as well, and blames it on the baby."

"Is that what I have to look forward to when Kara is with child?" Fili asked, a smile on his face over the prospect. He couldn't wait to see her belly grow as his wee one flourished inside her.

"That and a lot of other things I never expected to happen," Kili laughed. "One I think you will enjoy is that pregnant women's breasts swell to amazing proportions, and they can't seem to get enough of their husbands…in bed!"

"Oh, really?" Fili laughed, noting just how excited Kili sounded at this. "That makes me extra happy that we had our own private chambers built, for the last thing I need to listen to is more of what we heard on your wedding night."

"Trust me…it only gets better with time, big brother," Kili told him, waggling his eyebrows up and down as they both laughed heartily.

By then they had reached Thorin's tent and after announcing their presence they were invited in. Their uncle sat on the ground spooning the contents of a wooden bowl into his mouth, sopping up the drippings with a piece of bread.

"I thought we concluded our talks for the night," he asked, looking up at them questioningly. "Might you have more to speak about?"

"No, we're just looking for our wives," Fili informed him, sitting down and picking up a bowl for himself and handing one to Kili. "Mind if we join you?"

"As if I have a choice?" he grumbled, watching as they served themselves and reached for a chunk of bread for each of them. "Please, help yourself."

"Thank you, Uncle," Kili grinned, digging in as his hungry belly growled for more.

"So, what's this about you losing your wives?" Thorin asked after a few moments, the only sound being the slurping of soup and the crunch of crispy bread.

"Melind said they came here to visit with Olane," they explained between bites.

"They're not here," he revealed. "At least not that I'm aware of." He then set his bowl down and shouted out for his wife, the woman apparently being somewhere nearby. After a moment, the tent flap opened and Olane stuck her head inside.

"You bellowed?" she asked, sounding none to happy about being called in that manner. Yet when her eyes fell upon Fili and Kili, her expression turned to one of concern. "Oh…hello."

"They are seeking their wives, and in the meantime devouring all our dinner," Thorin grumbled. "Might you tell them where they can be found so I can send them on their way?"

"Kara…and Tauriel?" Olane asked, sounding so much like Melind had earlier that it made Fili's brows purse in concern. "I…I think I saw them heading over to visit with Bofur and his wife," she lied.

"We were just there…and were told that they were here," Kili told her, his own sense of worry prickling at her words.

"Olane…what is going on?" was Fili's next question, now having completely lost interest in the soup he had been eating. "Where is Kara?"

"And Tauriel?" Kili demanded.

"Olane?" Thorin now joined in, noticing that his wife was acting uncharacteristically odd. "What are you hiding?"

"Hiding?" she asked, doing her best to laugh off their questions, but she was fooling no one. "Why would I be hiding something?"

"Because I know my wife all too well, and I know that she can get just about anyone to aid her in the wild schemes she tends to come up with," Fili growled, now standing up and facing his aunt. "Where is she? What has she done?"

"You best tell us, Olane," Thorin agreed, also rising to his feet, followed by Kili, the three men staring at the fidgeting woman sternly.

"She…she and Tauriel went to the Saxon camp to try and speak to King Cedric," she blurted out, unable to hold up beneath their fiery stare. The moment the words were out, she felt both relief…and guilt. Guilt because she had betrayed her niece's trust. But relief over not keeping things from those who had a right to know…for she knew what Kara was doing was dangerous.

"SHE WHAT?" Fili yelled, his hands going to his head in disbelief. Of all the harebrained ideas he thought her capable of, this was the last thing he would have imagined. "WHEN? WHY?"

"She believes she can convince King Cedric to meet with you without involving that vile Edmond," Olane explained, wanting to spit out the foul taste that man's name left in her mouth.

"She's gone to speak to that man alone?" Fili growled, now completely upset and angry. "What was she thinking? I saw the way he looked at her when they met in the village! He will not let her go! We have to go after her!" He took a step towards the doorway but his uncle's hand held him back.

"Fili, calm down!" Thorin ordered. "You cannot go off to find her in such a state, you need to be calm."

"CALM?" Fili demanded. "How can I be calm when my wife is out there in danger, possibly taken captive, never to be seen again? What if it were Olane? Or Mother? Would you be able to remain calm? WOULD YOU?"

Just then the tent flap opened again and in walked Dis and Dwalin, the two of them looking confused and anxious.

"What's going on in here?" Dis asked. "Your shouts can be heard halfway across the camp."

"Kara! She's gone off to try and reason with those idiot Saxons!" Fili fumed, jerking his arm free of Thorin's grasp. "And I'm going after her!"

"Not without me!" Kili spoke up. "If Tauriel's with her, then she's in just as much danger as Kara."

"We're going too," Dis insisted, gripping her sword with a look of determination, and Dwalin nodded in agreement.

"As well as us, it would seem," Thorin sighed, gesturing for Olane to join them. "Tell us which way they went."

They all headed out of the tent, set on locating the missing women before they got themselves in more trouble than they could possibly imagine…or worse yet, get themselves killed!

* * *

 **Wow, Kara...you do delight in putting sadistic strains on your husband's heart!**

 **So, looks like there IS a love match between Legolas and Sigrid. Who would have guessed? ha ha.**

 **Kara has enlisted the help of all the women except Dis...probably because she knew her mother-in-law would have stopped her. ha ha. But now she's galloping off to untold danger and possible death! What will she do next?**

 **Oh, and yes, this IS a good time to use your snippet card if you still have one. Just saying...we ARE getting close to the end, and you would hate to waste it. But totally up to you.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Fili's Lass:** Sorry this is a chapter behind, but my e-mail didn't get your review until yesterday. And no, I am not writing another story...not yet anyway. I am pretty much done with this one, just waiting for chapters to come back from beta readers and then I can put the finishing touches on it and call it done. And yes, the picture that Celebrisilweth did was pretty awesome. I too see so many drawings, paintings, or computer graphics, and wish I had the talent to make my ideas come to life in pictures to go along with my words. OH well...Thanks for the review. T.O.W.G. **  
**

 **abc:** Oh trust me, when Edmond is involved everyone will be stupid. ha ha. At least the Vikings, thanks to Fili and Kara, is on to his evil plan, so they can do what they can to head it off at the pass. Yeah, I had a lot of readers asking after our wily wizard, but I just couldn't find a good role for him. I hope he appreciates the job as wise and mysterious boat builder. ha ha. Thanks.


	60. Chapter 60

.

.

 **Chapter 60**

 **~X~**

* * *

Getting inside the Saxon camp turned out to be easier than Kara had originally thought it would be. Pulling the hood down just a bit, she simply rode up to where the guards were posted, lowered her voice as she told them she carried a message for the king, and let her courier's uniform do the rest. Without any questions, they stepped aside, allowing her to ride in, not even giving her a second glance. Slipping from the horse's back, she tied it with the others, allowing it to eat and drink from the troughs, and began to make her way through the camp in search of the king's lodgings.

Kara kept the hood of her cloak low and her eyes down as she went, weaving between the men milling around, doing her best to appear invisible. Yet, when a familiar voice was heard directly in front of her she froze, turning her face away in an effort to hide her identity.

"Can you believe that Cedric is actually considering speaking with those vile creatures!" Edmond growled as he marched along, apparently speaking to Gareth, who was hurrying to keep up with him. "He's an idiot to think they can be trusted, they are barbarians! Wild dogs that only deserve death! Besides, do you know how dangerous it is out here in these woods, so close to their heathen camp? I could be killed! This is downright intolerable!" By now he had reached where Kara was standing, and being slightly in his path, he gave her a none too gentle shove to the side. "Out of my way, you idiot boy!" Edmond sneered, breezing past her, not even giving the supposed courier a second glance.

Kara gave a sigh of relief as he left her sight, her skin all goose-bumpily with fear over their chance meeting.

"That was close," she whispered to herself. Once she had regained her breath, she continued on, searching out the tent that belonged to the king. He had to be here! Edmond certainly wouldn't have come without him. She made her way around several more temporary structures and suddenly there it was, a massive tent with the emblem of the king embroidered on the side. _She had found it!_

There were two more armed guards standing outside the entrance, but once again, her disguise worked wonders, and she was admitted with little trouble. Stepping inside, she saw the man she sought, standing in front of a wooden table, a map laid out on top of it, and him leaning over studying it carefully. In fact, so intent was he on the parchment that he hardly noticed Kara's entrance. When at last he looked up, he gestured to another small table to her left.

"You may set it there," he told her absentmindedly. "Thank you for your service." She was effectively dismissed, but after doing as he asked, she lingered where she was, not quite sure how to announce herself and her intent. A minute passed, and the king looked up again, this time appearing confused. "I gave you leave to depart, lad. Now go."

"I…I was hoping I might speak with you first, Your Majesty," Kara said, taking a step closer as she reached up and removed her hood, revealing her true identity to her once betrothed.

Cedric was stunned into silence, simply staring at the woman before him as if she were some apparition. At last he seemed to break from his trance, and straighten up, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Ahhh, Lady Ælfwyn, if I remember correctly," he said in a way of greeting. "Or should I instead call you Lady Karoline? Which name do you prefer these days?"

"Kara, actually," she spoke up bravely. "Kara, wife of Fili, heir to Thorin, Jarl of Erebor, to be exact."

Now _this_ did indeed shock the king, not having imagined that she was anything but a slave to those heathens. Apparently, she had _not_ been coerced into aiding them as he had once hoped.

"Then you are one of them now?" he questioned. "Have you come to kill me then? Stab me in my own tent and save your heathen comrades the job of ending me themselves?"

"No! Of course not!" Kara huffed, insulted by his accusation. "I am here to warn you."

"Warn me?" Cedric laughed, coming around the table until he stood only a few feet from her. "Of what? The army of Vikings on my doorstep? Or the fact that their offerings of peace talks is a trap? What might _you_ have come all this way to warn me about?"

"Treachery and deceit…from one you apparently trust," Kara explained, staring into his eyes without flinching. "I am here to warn you that Edmond Morgenstern cannot be trusted."

Cedric was silent for another moment, mulling over her words. This was something he'd been contemplating himself, but to hear it spoken so plainly gave him pause.

"How so?" he demanded. "What proof do you have of your words?"

"Nothing other than my presence here," Kara admitted, with a weary sigh. "Might we sit down like civilized people, for this is a long and quite involved story."

"Yes…please," he nodded, gesturing to a pair of chairs in the corner. However, once they were seated, Cedric called out to one of the guards, causing Kara to freeze in fear, thinking he meant to have her thrown in irons. Yet he held up his hand in a gesture of peace. When the man stepped inside, his eyes grew large at the sight of a woman sitting with his king, his mouth dropping open in shock. "I am not to be disturbed for any reason, lest it be the Vikings are attacking, understand?"

"Y-y-yes, My King," the man stammered, bowing quickly before returning to his post, determined to admit no one until told different.

"Now, you have my full attention, Lady. Will you begin your tale?" he asked, reaching over and filling two goblets with a fine wine, handing one to Kara.

"Thank you," she replied, taking a sip before speaking. "I don't quite know where to start, yet I believe I must go back nearly two decades for you to understand the long-reaching effects of Edmond's deceit." Kara set her glass down and leaned back in the chair, looking directly at the king. "I was not born as Karoline Elizabeth Victoria, daughter of the Earl and Lady of Morgenstern. Instead, my life began as Brenna, the child of Astra and Leif of Moria, in the northern lands of the Vikings."

Once again, her words surprised Cedric, causing him to choke slightly on his wine, leaving him struggling for breath.

"You…you are a _Viking_?" he demanded.

"Yes, something that was well known by Edmond Morgenstern all along…and no one else," she continued. "He was among the soldiers who sailed to my village and slaughtered everyone there, taking me from my homeland when I was not even a year old. Edmond brought me back to Bernicia and handed me over to his brother and his wife, the two raising me as their own, never being informed of my true origins."

"This is quite the tale, Lady Karoline," Cedric said, also now leaning back in his chair as if unable to remain sitting up straight any longer.

"Oh, but there's more," she insisted, plowing forth. "I grew up fully believing that I _was_ a Morgenstern, and a Saxon by birth. Until, that is, my mother confessed the truth to me just before her death. Still, I had no idea I was from the lands to the north, and never would have agreed to the betrothal my uncle had arranged with you, had I known."

"So…Edmond promised your hand to me in marriage knowing full well that I would be taking a Viking maiden as my wife, and eventual queen?" Cedric asked in clarification.

"Yes, and while I have wracked my brain to figure out his reasons behind doing such a thing…I am at a loss," Kara insisted. "Yet, it was all part of some elaborate plan that would eventually put him on the throne…your throne, it would seem."

"And how do you know this?" he demanded, his countenance now turning to one of rage. "Did he confess this to you?"

"No, not to me. He in fact spoke of his plans in front of my husband, thinking that he did not understand the Saxon tongue…when in truth he did," she revealed.

"Your husband…this, Fili of Erebor?" the king asked, recalling the name she had given earlier. "And exactly when and how did this transpire?"

"Perhaps I should mention that my husband, Fili of Erebor, is not only the man who captured my ship and took me as his prisoner, but also the very one you held hostage a little over a month ago here in your own lands."

"The blond Viking? _He_ is your…your husband?" Cedric gasped, the final piece of the puzzle now falling into place. "So that is why you came to his rescue, and why you bought him at the slave market."

"Yes, I was not about to let the man I love be sold off to heaven knows where!" Kara huffed, looking at the king through narrowed eyes. "And the condition we found him in was absolutely deplorable! Something I still hold _you_ personally responsible for, by the way."

"Your husband and his men attacked a Saxon village, plundered its goods, and would have gotten away with it if it hadn't been for the fact that my army was nearby when it took place!" Cedric stated angrily. "As a warrior I would think he would understand the chances one takes when engaging in battle…he got what was coming to him."

"Fili would be the first to agree that all is fair in battle, yet it is the fact that he was then tortured while being held within your own prisons that was completely uncalled for!" Kara nearly shouted, leaning forward as she gripped the arms of the chair firmly. Apparently, her voice carried a bit, and the guard outside must have overheard her angry words.

"My Lord, is everything all right?" came his concerned voice from outside the tent, though he wisely did not attempt to enter.

"YES! I AM WELL, NOW LEAVE ME BE!" Cedric shouted back, silencing the man. He then returned his attention to Kara, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. "Let me assure you, Lady, I did _not_ order, nor do I condone, the acts of torture your _husband_ suffered while under my authority. I firmly believe it was carried out upon Edmond's orders."

"Oh, I know full well that it _was_ carried out by Edmond himself," Kara corrected. "However, since he is one of _you_ r subjects, you are responsible for his actions." Yet seeing that these accusations were getting them nowhere, she did her best to simmer down as well. "It was during this heinous act, that Edmond spoke of his plans to take your throne in front of Fili, thinking that he didn't understand the Saxon language…something I have been teaching him for some time."

"So…all along he knew exactly what I was asking, and he chose to play ignorant?" Cedric deduced, thinking that it was something he too might have done had he been in the same position.

"And by doing so, he overheard Edmond's plot to overthrow you," she pointed out. "Again, he did not go into details, only saying that Fili's capture of me, and stopping us from being wed, had foiled his original plans. Unfortunately, he has since managed to form a new scheme…one he believes _will_ still succeed."

"I see," Cedric muttered, rubbing his chin as he ruminated over this information. "So, you came here to warn me? In hopes that I would do what?"

"That you do _not_ permit Edmond to join you for the meeting with the Viking Jarls," Kara explained. "He has already lied to you once, and I fear he will do so again, in order to sabotage the peace negotiations."

"Lied to me?" the king asked, looking upset by this. "When? How?"

"Well, besides not telling you of my true origins, he also ordered the man named Gareth to misinterpret Fili's words to you, claiming that he took me and defiled me. When, in truth, he did not!"

"Is that so?" Cedric raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I fear that such a claim is rather difficult to believe, considering the unsavory reputation these Vikings have."

"You shouldn't believe _everything_ you hear, Your Majesty," she told him sagely. "I too had heard the same stories, and while I won't say they are _all_ false, many of them are indeed lies. The Northmen value family, friends, and life, the same way you and your people do. Fili was nothing but honorable to me, never forcing me to do anything that would cause me to compromise my virtue - something I offered to him willingly on our wedding day, and not before."

"So…you married him of your own volition?" he asked, this news bringing a touch of disappointment to his eyes. "The man who took you captive? You would choose this heathen over the men from the country you were raised in. You would choose him over… _me_?"

"I never _knew_ you," she pointed out. "And while I more than likely _would_ have gone through with the marriage, seeing as my uncle had given me no choice in the matter, it was Fili I fell in love with, thus following my heart and not some act of duty." She gave Cedric a sympathetic smile. "Don't you see, a marriage to me would have been your undoing…playing right into Edmond's hands. For I'm sure my background would have eventually been exposed, and you would have been disgraced. Perhaps that _was_ his plan all along, with him stepping in as some kind of heroic victim and offering to take the place of a king who married the enemy."

"I find myself willing to agree with you, Lady Karoline," Cedric said with a moan of frustration and regret. "I have long suspected that some sort of nefarious collusion was in play. For…when I was notified of my ascension to the throne, I found it rather strange that any who might have had a closer claim than I, had all… _vanished_. Might your uncle have had a hand in this as well?"

"That I cannot say for sure, though I do know he met with many unscrupulous characters in the year that led up to our betrothal, and he never had anything nice to say about your departed relative, the former king. He _could_ have been behind their demise…I certainly would not put it past him at this point." Here Kara stopped and looked at him thoughtfully. "May I ask…what led you to make an alliance with Edmond in the first place? What prompted you to accept his proposal…and my hand in marriage?"

"Your father, Lord Victor had been a childhood friend of my sire, though they grew apart in later years," Cedric explained, reaching out and refilling his glass and offering to do the same for Kara's. Once they had been topped off, he continued. "Still, my father spoke highly of your family, and when Edmond, the current Lord Morgenstern, contacted me with his offer, I saw no reason to refuse. Alliances have been formed for lesser reasons, and I found myself intrigued by the idea of having a wife." He then looked down at his glass, smiling just a bit as he spoke his next words. "I will confess that I did inquire about you before I gave my response however."

"You…you did?" Kara asked, shocked to hear this. "From whom…and what did you learn?"

"I contacted some who had dealings with your family, and they told of your kind and generous spirt, your willingness to aid those in need, and that you did not shy away from hard work when it was required of you," he revealed. "However, I purposefully did _not_ ask after your appearance, for in my mind that is not what truly matters when choosing a mate. Though, the fact that you _are_ quite beautiful would have certainly been a fortunate happenstance for me, but again, it was not my main concern."

"I am flattered, King Cedric, to be sure," she smiled. "I wish I had been given the opportunity to learn of _your_ character before I sailed. If so, my trip to meet you might have been far less stressful."

"Are you saying that journeying to meet me was more stressful than being boarded and taken prisoner by Vikings?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at her choice of words.

"At the time… _yes!_ " she laughed. "Yet, since fate chose to alter my path in another direction, I suppose it no longer matters either way. You are now king, and I am the wife of a future Jarl."

"And you love this man… _this heathen_?" he pressed, truly wishing to be assured of this. "You are happy where your life has taken you? You have no regrets?"

"Of course I have regrets, but most of them revolve around the circumstances that kept me from finding my Fili sooner," Kara assured him. "For yes, I do love my Viking husband. He is a good man, one who is also eager to make peace with you and your people, finding new and different ways for us to coexist. There does not always need to be war between Saxons and Vikings. There is much we both can learn from each other…if only given the chance."

"And you believe this is something that Edmond would wish to sabotage if he could? That I should deny him access to the meeting?" he clarified.

"Yes, very much so," Kara said adamantly. "Do not allow him the opportunity to manipulate you or trick you further. The Vikings are sincere in their offer of peace."

"Very well, I will follow your advice and meet with this Jarl Thorin and the others alone…without Edmond," he agreed. "Still, we will need the assistance of his man Gareth if we are to communicate, and not let on to anyone who you are and that you can understand both languages."

"Yes, and perhaps getting him away from Edmond will prove profitable in more ways than one," she surmised. "I know Gareth, he was a good man who worked my father's lands back in Bernicia. I believe that he is not acting of his own free will in the matter. And I certainly wouldn't put the use of threats or intimidation above Edmond. He is as low as they come."

"Then we must rise above his treachery and expose him for the liar that he is. Yet, if I cannot understand the Viking tongue, how will I know if Gareth is telling me the truth during the meeting?" Cedric asked.

"I will be there, though I will keep my face hidden," Kara informed him. "I will make sure to sit in plain sight and keep my hands out flat on my lap. Should I make a fist, then you will know that Gareth's words are untrue. Fili will be informing Thorin of any false words as well, so you will both know when you are being lied to."

"We shall allow him dig himself into a hole then, and not let on that we know he is attempting to play us until it is too late for him to explain away his actions," Cedric nodded. "That is a good plan. Then I will confront him with his treachery and see if he will confess, hopefully implicating Edmond as the one who put him up to it and telling us why."

"Then we have an agreement?" Kara questioned, looking hopeful. "You will speak with Thorin and the others?"

"Yes, I will meet with them tomorrow at noon, in the large clearing that lies between the two camps…bringing only twenty soldiers, just as was agreed upon," Cedric assured her. "I too am eager to find a way to end this bloodshed," he said with a tone of finality, rising from his chair as he assisted Kara to her feet as well. "Now, do you have a plan for returning to your people?"

"I…I suppose I will just leave the same way I came in," she said with a shrug. "I confess that I'm pretty much making this up as I go along."

"Ahhhhh, there's that spirit of ingenuity I heard so much about," Cedric laughed, bringing her hand up to his lips. "I must confess that I am quite tempted to keep you here and convince you to become _my_ wife as originally planned, Lady Karoline." When she opened her mouth to protest, he held his hand up to silence her. "Yet, I am well aware that any attempt to persuade you would fail, and I fear my ego could not handle the humiliation. That, and I would undoubtedly bring your husband and the entire heathen army down upon my head for such an offense. Am I correct?"

"I'm afraid so," she nodded. "That is, of course, assuming my husband is even _speaking_ to me when I return," she said with a blush of shame. "I kind of snuck out and came here of my own volition. And I hope to sneak back in the same way, leaving him none the wiser."

"I see," he laughed, now finding her wild spirit nearly irresistible. "Then we best hurry, for I do not wish to be attacked due to anyone thinking I am holding you hostage, Viking Kara." Here he reached out and pulled her hood up over her head, before retrieving a long cloak for himself as well. After doing the same with his own hood to hide his identity, he led her to the back of the tent, unlacing a hidden panel in the cloth, stepping out into the night.

.

.

Tauriel had been pacing back and forth for the past half hour, becoming increasingly worried about Kara. She wasn't certain how long it would take for her to complete her mission, so that left her with no idea when it was reasonable to assume the worst and go for help. The man had given her no trouble at all, sitting there quietly, watching her with fear in his eyes, but not once attempting to escape. She had removed her own cloak and laid it around his shoulders, attempting to protect the near naked man from the night chill – though thankfully, it was a very pleasant evening by Viking standards.

Just then, a rustle in the bushes pulled her attention away from her thoughts, causing Tauriel to draw her weapon, ready to face whatever danger came at her. Yet, when the sound was accompanied by the call of a screech owl, she lowered her blade just a bit, responding back with the hoot of a barn owl.

At that, Kili came bursting through the bushes, the look of worry on his face making Tauriel feel guilty over her part in all this.

"What in the name of Valhalla did you think you were doing, Tauriel?" he scolded her, coming to stand before her as he gently gripped her by the arms and pulled her into a desperate embrace. "You had me worried sick!"

"I'm sorry," Tauriel told him, noticing that her husband had not come alone. For out of the bushes came Fili, Thorin, Dwalin, Dis, and Olane, as well, all looking at her for answers. "We had planned on getting back before we were discovered, and thought we had arranged for a diversion in the meantime." Here she looked directly at Olane, who lowered her eyes in shame.

"Where is Kara?" Fili demanded, not seeing his wife anywhere.

"She is still inside the Saxon camp," the red-haired shield maiden answered. "She's been gone for some time now."

It was then that Fili not only spotted the nearly naked man trussed up against a tree, but Kara's dress hanging on a limb as well. Stomping over, he snatched it off and held it out to Tauriel in confusion.

"And exactly what is my wife wearing while in there?" he asked in a tone that betrayed his panic. "For I can clearly see it is not her own clothes!"

"She disguised herself as a messenger, taking this man's uniform in order to slip in undetected," Tauriel explained, motioning to the courier beside her.

"And they just let her in?" Thorin questioned, thinking that the Saxons were far too trusting if that were the case.

"Well…I assume she made it in all right," Tauriel admitted sheepishly. "She told me to wait here, and I am unable to see the entrance to the camp from this distance."

"Then we have no way of knowing if she got in, or if they took her prisoner the moment she entered," Fili fumed, taking several steps in the direction of the enemy camp, before stopping, not sure what he should do. His wife could at that very moment be a hostage, being questioned or even tortured for information about their forces. His blood boiled and his stomach turned at the thought of Edmond doing to her what he had done to him. "If she has come to harm, I swear I will kill them all, and any chance of peace be damned!"

"Well…that would certainly please Dain," Kili mumbled, yet knowing that if it came to that, he would be right there beside his brother, sword drawn and ready to kill.

"We will give Kara till the moon is high in the sky…and not a moment longer," Thorin commanded, desperate to hold his nephew back from marching into certain death. "She is a resourceful woman…we must give her a chance to complete her mission."

"I only pray that she is alive and safe," Fili whispered, feeling his hands begin to shake at the idea of her being otherwise. Now he truly understood what his wife must have gone through when he had been missing, and the feeling of helplessness coursing through him was ten times greater than what he had endured at Edmond's hand.

* * *

 **Yep, Kara will be in some deep doo-doo when she gets back to Fili. Oh, who am I kidding, he would just smother her with kisses, so happy to have her back. Or will he? ha ha.**

 **So, it looks like Cedric is not only reasonable...but a bit smitten with Kara. He likes her spunk, her looks, and her spirit. Too bad she's already taken.**

 **Now that the plan is set - at least on Cedric's end, we just have to get Thorin and the other Jarls on board. Oh...and Kara has to get back to her freaking-out Fili. ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **darkone7142** : Kara does plot well, right? She must be a Viking at heart...or by blood. ha ha. As you see, Cedric did think Kara had a good idea, and he's willing to give it a try. I just hope nothing happens between now and tomorrow to change his mind on that. ha ha. Fili is indeed going to lose his mind. He really needs a hug, and his wife back, STAT! Thanks.

 **abc:** I'm glad you like Legolas and Sigrid as a couple, and yes, she will bring a lot of her warrior woman ways to the people of Mirkwood. ha ha. Watch out Thranduil. I think Legolas will do whatever makes Sigrid happy...he's a push over in love. I would go with stupidly brave...I think. Fili would just say stupid, but if he said that, she might not ever kiss him again, so he will mind his tongue. ha ha. Oh, he will speak his mind though, h will just make sure his mind is polite. I think. Thanks.


	61. Chapter 61

.

 **Again, since there are both Saxons and Vikings together in this chapter, I put the Saxon speach in _italics_ and the Viking in regular.**

 **.**

 **And this is a LONG one!**

.

.

 **Chapter 61**

 **~X~**

* * *

Kara walked along with King Cedric willingly, but as soon as it became apparent that he intended to escort her outside the camp, she stopped and pulled him up short.

 _"What are you doing?"_ she whispered, not quite sure of his motives.

 _"Seeing you safe on your way,"_ he explained. _"I cannot have my men stopping you, or Edmond learning of your presence here. That would ruin everything."_

Kara nodded, though she wasn't sure how the two of them wouldn't be spotted leaving. Still, the king proved stealthier than she imagined, and soon they were outside the guarded perimeter and heading directly towards the spot she had left Tauriel and the courier they had taken hostage.

 _"This is far enough, I would be best if you returned to the protection of your camp,"_ Kara warned. _"I will be fine from here, I promise."_

 _"Are you certain?"_ Cedric asked hesitantly. _"Vikings are not the only dangers lurking in these woods. There are bears, wolves, and all sorts of things that might wish to gobble you up."_

 _"Thankfully, my husband has made sure I am amply armed, and trained to defend myself,"_ she laughed, patting the blade she had kept hidden at her side.

 _"Ah…so you could have slit my throat at any time, then?"_ he chuckled. _"You are full of surprises, Lady Kara, to be sure."_

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard behind them, causing Cedric to draw his own weapon and spin around, ready to take on whatever might be coming out of the trees. Yet when the sound ceased, and no predator materialized, he turned back to assure Kara it was safe…yet, she was no longer there!

 _"Lady Kara?"_ he hissed, trying to keep his voice low and yet desperate to know what had become of her. _"Where are you, My Lady?"_

 _"Kara not your lady,"_ came a deep and threatening voice, as Fili stepped out from behind a tree, a wicked looking axe in his hands. _"Kara my wife! I protect what mine."_ And though his Saxon speech was still a bit limited, he figured he got his point across.

 _"So…we meet again, Viking,"_ Cedric stated. _"You seem to have recovered well."_

 _"Yes,"_ came his answer. _"Well enough to kill. Leave now. Go back…or die."_

Suddenly there came the sound of struggling off to their left, followed by a man's cry of pain. "Let me go, you oaf!" And out from the bushes stomped Kara, followed by a now limping Kili, who was shaking his hand as if in pain and looking apologetically at his brother.

"Sorry, brother…but she bit me!" here he held out his hand as proof, shooting Kara a look of betrayal.

"Well, that's what you get for grabbing me the way you did! Serves you right!" Kara told the pouting Viking. She then turned to glare at Fili. "And you! Stop all this male posturing immediately! King Cedric is no threat to you or me!"

"Then why is he following you? Was he attempting to stop you from returning to me?" Fili growled, taking hold of Kara's arm when she came close, pushing her behind him and away from the king.

"No, of course not! He was helping me leave the camp unseen!" she insisted. "I spoke to him, and he agrees with me. He will keep Edmond away from the peace talks…we have come to an accord."

"Then he will meet with us?" came Thorin's deep voice from behind Cedric, causing the man to spin around once more, only to see two large Vikings males, and two equally formidable females, blocking his only means of escape. The Saxon king was beginning to think leaving the protection of his camp had not been the wisest thing to do. He had quite a bit to learn about being King, or so it would seem. "He has agreed to meet with us?"

"Yes, he has," Kara informed them. "Yet, he might change his mind if you don't stop acting as if you plan to murder him here and now." She then switched back to the language that Cedric would understand. _"They are not going to harm you, nor attempt to stop you from returning to your camp. They will let you leave in peace."_

 _"Are you certain…for it doesn't seem that way to me,"_ he answered back, his head turning from side to side, attempting to keep an eye on all the Vikings surrounding him.

 _"I promise, they mean you no harm,"_ Kara restated, then looking over at Thorin and Dwalin, she waved her hand to the side. "Step away and let him leave or all of this will have been for nothing."

After a moment of thought, Thorin, Dwalin, Olane and Dis did indeed move to the side, allowing Cedric a clear path back to his camp.

"Wait…have him take this man with him," Tauriel instructed, emerging from the bushes as well, with the still bound courier marching before her in his underclothes.

"Oh, right," Kara said, giving the man an apologetic look. _"I fear I must keep your clothes after all, but I kept my word about letting you live. And I'm sorry for the inconvenience to you."_

 _"Come, lad,"_ Cedric said, doing his best to keep a humorous smile off his lips. _"I will see you are taken care of and clothed soon."_ He gestured for the courier to come to him, which he did gladly the moment Tauriel released him from her hold. " _We will also be discussing the importance of keeping a king's secrets as well, for I would not wish for news of this little outing to get out, do you understand?"_ At this, the courier nodded his head vigorously, apparently just as eager to keep all this from becoming public knowledge. _"Then I will bid you farewell, Lady Kara,"_ he stated, bowing his head to her in respect. _"And we shall see what becomes of these talks, as well as Edmond's treachery, on the morrow."_ Cedric then shifted his gaze to Fili, his eyes narrowing on him in a threatening manner _. "I hope you know what an amazing wife you have, Viking. Treat her well…for she deserves only the best."_

 _"I treat Kara like queen,"_ Fili growled, not at all liking the man's tone. _"I know the treasure she is."_

 _"Good,"_ Cedric nodded. Then giving each one of the Vikings standing around a final look, he took hold of the courier's arm and led the young man away, back in the direction of the camp.

.

.

Once he was out of sight, Thorin quickly led the way through the trees and back towards their own camp, no one speaking for a good long while, until they felt they were far enough away from danger to stop to take a rest. At this, Fili laid into Kara.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" he demanded, making her flinch at his sharp tone. "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED…OR WORSE!"

"And what's worse than death?" she asked, knowing her smart tongue was only going to get her in trouble further, but she couldn't stop herself.

"That fiend could have accosted you! Defiled you against your will and stolen you away from me…forever!" Fili answered, though as he continued to speak, much of his rage dissipated, his words seeming to stick in his throat, choking him over the very idea.

"Oh, Fili," Kara moaned, leaning in and placing her cheek against his chest, snuggling into his instant embrace. She knew he wasn't mad…he was simply scared. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I realize I shouldn't have gone without telling you, but I was sure you would say no, and I _had_ to do something to help."

"I know you want to protect us…and them…but please do not do so at the risk of your own life," Fili all but begged, holding onto her as tightly as he dared without causing pain. He was certain that she could feel his body shaking, as well as hear his heart as it attempted to beat out of his chest. He had never been so scared in all his life, thinking of his little raven within the hands of his enemy. Fili feared he might never be able to let her out of his sight again after this. "You mean far more to me than silver, gold, or even a peace treaty. I only want you."

"And you have me, for the rest of my life, I swear," she promised. "But…my plan worked. I made Cedric see reason, and he believes that Edmond _is_ attempting to betray him. Now he only needs proof, and hopefully we can give him some at the summit."

"Which will not take place at all if we do not get back to camp and get some rest," Thorin grumbled, having given everyone time to catch their breath by now, and wished to continue on. "And, assuming this king keeps his word and agrees to meet with us."

"He will…I trust him," Kara assured the impatient Jarl.

"Well, I do not!" Fili huffed. "He is a man…one who has made it perfectly clear that he desires you!"

"And when did he do that?" Kara scoffed.

"When he threatened me to treat you well," Fili responded. "Men do not care about such things unless they are emotionally invested. He _wants_ you!"

"Well, he can't have me!" she told him sternly. "And don't you think I should have a say in the matter? You know I only want you, Fili. Only you…forever."

"Yes," he said with a heavy sigh, the last of his panic ebbing away. "I know this. I just…worry."

"As do I, but you should never fear that my love for you will fail." Here she reached up and cupped his cheek, bringing her lips to his in a tender kiss. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do," he told her, kissing her back with a smile. "Your wild spirit is one of the things that made me fall in love with you in the first place. Just please…no more unsanctioned adventures while we are on Saxon soil. I don't think my heart could take it."

"Yes, my love," Kara assured him. "Whatever you say."

"You seem to speak those words a lot…but I'm not sure you truly mean it," he laughed, pulling her to him as he kissed the top of her head.

"Can we continue this back at camp?" Dwalin barked, itching to be out of the woods as well. "No telling if that king is at this moment rounding up his men to come after us."

"I told you that he can be trusted!" Kara huffed.

"And I will believe that when I see it for myself," Thorin snapped. "Now…back to camp, all of you. GO!"

Everyone fell in line, doing as they were told, with Fili and Kara walking hand in hand, and Kili and Tauriel right behind them.

"Are you all right, my love?" the red-headed shield maiden asked, as she noticed Kili rubbing his hand.

"No! Kara _bit_ me!" he pouted, holding out his reddened palm and showing his wife the teeth marks, shooting a withering look at the back of his sister-in-law's head.

"That will teach you not to stick your hand over my mouth again!" Kara shot back, not even bothering to turn around.

"FILI TOLD ME TO KEEP YOU QUIET!" he said in his defense.

"And there's your problem," Dis stated, breaking in the conversation. "You don't have to always do _everything_ your brother tells you to. Think for yourself…and keep you hands to yourself as well."

This had everyone in the group laughing, even the usually stoic Thorin joining in. And while Kili didn't appear amused by this, Tauriel did her best to hold in her mirth, but even she couldn't keep a straight face.

.

.

Kara had not been sure how Fili would act once they returned to camp and retired to their own tent for the night. Part of her expected him to continue to scold her, possibly even giving her the cold shoulder, punishing her with his silence for her foolish actions. Yet, when he swept her up in his arms and marched her to their bed-roll, laying her down gently as he all but smothered her with desperate kisses, she was shocked to say the least.

"Do you know how worried I was?" he asked as he sat up long enough to strip off his tunic, before returning to his passionate display. "I died a thousand deaths while we waited for you to return. Don't ever do that to me again, wife!"

Kara could hear the pain and anger in his words, yet his touches and actions were nothing but gentle. She felt badly over the worry she had caused her husband, and though she didn't regret going to the Saxon camp, she was ashamed over how she had hurt Fili. Thus, among penitent whispers, Kara gave herself over to him and his need to feel closer to her at that moment, to know that he hadn't lost her, and that she was still his. It was a glorious union, the two reveling in the touch and taste of each other, not letting up until they were both spent and exhausted.

"I love you, my little raven," Fili whispered, only seconds before they both fell sound asleep.

.

.

In the nearby tent, Tauriel was getting the silent treatment, with Kili sitting in the corner on a blanket with his arms crossed over his chest and glaring at his wife.

"Kili…I said I was sorry," Tauriel said for the tenth time. "I only wanted to help Kara. She was dead set on going, and I was not about to let her go alone. You know how helpless she is with a blade, she needed me there to protect her. How long do you intend to punish me for this?"

"That is _not_ what I'm upset about," he huffed, his expression not changing. "I am proud that you wished to protect Kara."

"THEN WHAT HAS YOU SO UPSET?" she barked out, quite fed up with his attitude.

"Not what… _who_!" Kili told her. "I saw you looking at that near naked Saxon courier!"

"Of course I was looking at him…it was my job to watch him!" Tauriel stated. "How could I have done so without _looking_ at him?"

"Well…did you like what you saw?" he pressed. "Did he remind you of the men from your lands, all clean shaven and apparently without a bit of hair on his body…at least that was visible? Is this something you like?"

"WHAT?" Tauriel was now not sure if she wanted to laugh, or smack him for his foolishness. "Of course not! Why would you even think such a thing?" Yet when Kili didn't answer, only looked away with that same expression he had been wearing a lot since he had been wounded…Tauriel at last understood. He wasn't truly mad, he was insecure. So, stepping over to where he sat, she knelt down and positioned herself right in front of him, leaning in as she cupped his cheeks, turning him to look directly at her. "Kili…I think you are the most handsome man in all of Midgard, and I thank the gods daily that I was blessed with such a wonderful husband as you. You fill my days with wonder and excitement, and my nights…well, I don't even have words to describe what you do to me then. I love you, Kili. Only you."

During her speech, she felt Kili's body relax, the stiff and ridged pose he had adopted easing into one of relief. He even managed to smile a little near the end, with his eyes growing misty at her declaration of love.

"Forgive me for acting jealous, my flame," he whispered, shame resonating in his tone. "I was a fool. I love you too…it's just that…well, I worry."

"Worry about what? Tell me so that I might ease your mind on all accounts," Tauriel insisted.

"Well…I worry that I'm not good enough for you," he admitted. "That because we were thrown together over a treaty, and I never courted you properly, you might believe you could have done better."

"Better than _you_?" Tauriel scoffed. "There is no such a man! I said yes to your proposal only minutes after meeting you because I knew I had found the best there was, and I have never once regretted it. I would choose you over every Saxon or Viking that ever lived, and that includes every one of the men from Mirkwood. There is no one better suited for me than you, Kili Flinnson."

"And I would never want another over you as well," he promised, leaning in to kiss her lips, all his anger having faded away at her sweet words and gentle touch. "You will always be my little firebrand."

"Good, because that's the way I want it as well," she nodded firmly. "Now…is all well between us? You are no longer jealous of some young lad who looked as if he had just barely been released from his mother's apron strings, and still couldn't grow a proper beard?"

"He was rather silly looking, stripped down to his small clothes, wasn't he?" Kili laughed. "He resembled a pale frog more than anything."

"While you, my fine Viking warrior," she smiled, running her hands down his cheeks, across his well-trimmed beard and ending up on his chest, feeling the bit of hair that grew there as well beneath his tunic. "You are everything a woman would want and more. Perhaps I'm the one who should be jealous, and forbid you from looking at all the Saxon women who will be drooling over you! I too am a possessive woman, and I do not share."

"The only Saxon woman I ever want looking at me, is you…when you're wearing that silk dress you brought back with you," he told her, his eyebrows waggling up and down. "You…you didn't by chance bring it, did you?"

"With all the important and vital things we had to pack and bring, you think I spared a thought for that gown you apparently like so well?" she scoffed, placing her fists on her hips with a look of irritation.

"Well…maybe?" he continued, hopefully.

Tauriel was only able to keep a straight face for a few seconds longer, Kili's childlike expression stealing her resolve.

"Of course I brought it," she laughed, loving how her husband's eyes grew wide with excitement and desire. "Though I'm tempted to refuse to put it on for you, after that little temper tantrum you just had."

"Please?" he begged, leaning in as he began to kiss her neck passionately. "Please put it on for me. I promise you won't have to wear it long." His last statement was said with such lust that it nearly drove Tauriel wild.

"Fine," she said with what she hoped sounded like an exasperated sigh, but she was certain he could feel the shiver of anticipation race through her body. "I will do it for you…and only you! So never doubt my love or attraction for you again, understand?"

"Oh, yes, my flame!" he nodded, sitting back as he watched her stand up and dig out the dress from her bag. As she slipped out of her clothes, and into the Saxon garment, Kili felt his mouth go dry and his heart began to beat like mad. Kili wasn't sure what it was about seeing her in that dress, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. He loved how strong and brave Tauriel was, but when she wore that silky dress she just appeared more… _feminine_? As if she were in need of his protection - him being her big, strong warrior who would come to her rescue. He knew it was foolish, but still…he really liked how it made his body thrill with excitement. Kili loved every inch of his wife, and he could already guarantee that it wouldn't remain on her body long, not with the way he was feeling at present.

"Well?" she asked, holding out her hands as she presented herself to him. Thankfully, it had a bit of give in the midsection, though since her breasts had grown larger as well, she was nearly falling out of it at the top. "Does this please you, my husband?"

Kili chose not to answer with words, and in a flash Tauriel was on her back lying among the soft furs, his lips telling her all she needed to know…all she would _ever_ need to know in fact.

.

.

The following morning, Thorin, Thranduil, Bard, and Dain selected the twenty who would join them at the meeting. Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Bofur, Gloin, Kara, Dis and Olane were among those chosen by Thorin. Legolas accompanied his father, Thranduil, with the rest of the number being filled by the largest and strongest warriors. As they made their way to the clearing that had been agreed upon for the meeting, Kara couldn't help but worry about how this day would end. A lot was riding on these peace talks, and she could only pray that everyone would be reasonable. A quick look at Dain, however, had her doubting that was possible.

Meanwhile, at the Saxon camp, Cedric exited his tent, dressed in full kingly attire, his crown set firmly on his head. His men bowed to him as he approached his horse, all eager for his mission to be a success, for no one wanted to go to war this day. When he approached the group of men he had hand selected to accompany him, he noted that Edmond stood there looking fit to be tied.

"I AM FORBIDDEN TO ATTEND THE MEETING?" he barked out, apparently having been informed of Cedric's decision by Sir Hunwald.

"As you pointed out before, dealing with these Vikings is very dangerous," the king explained, doing his best to keep his anger in check. "I thought you would be pleased to remain behind…where it is safe."

"But…but what if you need me?" Edmond balked. "I could offer you council…or protection."

"I have my soldiers for that, and Sir Hunwald is my most trusted advisor," Cedric continued, walking to his horse and mounting up in one swift motion. "Your services are not needed in this. Remain here. That is an order."

Edmond didn't appear pleased by this at all, his plans once more being altered at the last minute, causing him to stomp off in a rage. Yet, when he got to where Gareth had been standing, already prepared to accompany the king and translate for him…or at least speak the words that Edmond would allow, he grabbed hold of the man and jerked him to the side.

"Listen here!" he growled, his grip on Gareth's arm quite painful. "The king has insisted that I remain behind…thus, it is now up to you to sew contention during the meeting. While before you were only to cause confusion…now I want you to cause chaos! If I cannot be there to control the situation, I want all hell to break loose. Say whatever you must but get those heathens worked up into a killing frenzy and see that they attack the king. I want him dead, do you hear me…DEAD!"

"Lord Edmond, you…you can't mean that!" Gareth said in a desperate whisper, his eyes growing wide with shock. "That's treason!"

"Not if he dies and I am crowned king," he reasoned. "And as king, I will have the power to either see your family brought to their knees…or elevated to a lifestyle that you could never have given them. Carry out my order and your wife and daughter will never want for anything…but fail me, and I swear they will suffer dearly for your incompetence."

"Please…please, I will do anything…just do not hurt them, I beg of you!" the man all but sobbed, knowing he had no choice but to obey.

"Then prove to me your loyalty," Edmond demanded. "Even if it means your death!"

"I…I will not fail you…I swear," he said with great remorse. "I will do as you ask."

"Then get going," Edmond instructed, shoving him back towards where the group awaited. "And don't forget that your wife and daughter are counting on you…as am I."

So, after a few more moments of preparation, Cedric and his twenty men left the camp and headed for the clearing the Vikings had selected for the meeting. All the while, Gareth kept his head lowered, doing his best to hold back his tears. He would do this for his wife and child, knowing that he would most likely die this day and never see them again. Yet, if it meant _they_ would live…he would do it for them.

.

.

A small canopy had been erected in the open field, blocking the sun from those who would be sitting in on the meeting. Cedric's soldiers stood on one side, with the Viking warriors on the other. Under the covering there had been benches set up, and all those involved took a seat, each eyeing those on the other side suspiciously. Kara had chosen to wear a veil, the thick covering hiding her face well, while still allowing her to see all that was going on around her. Once more she looked upon Gareth, doing her best to reconcile the kindly man she once knew with the nervous looking man that stood at the king's left. She was even more certain that he was not acting of his own accord. Sir Hunwald was placed on Cedric's right, the man standing tall and proud, glaring at any whom he thought were offering his king offense. Kara caught Cedric glance in her direction, giving her a nearly imperceptible nod before turning his attention on Thorin and the other Jarls. Kara took a deep breath…this was it.

 _"Jarl Thorin, I have come here today in good faith to inquire as to your intentions towards our lands and people,"_ Cedric began, his voice deep and strong, showing no sign of fear in the face of such formidable men. _"I was told you wish for peace, and I assure you that I do as well. Tell me of your demands for this armistice, and I will see what can be done to satisfy your requests."_ The king then looked to Gareth, giving him the command to translate his words to the Vikings.

Kara listened carefully, waiting to see if he would relay Cedric's opening statement correctly…or lie. Much to her relief, he did indeed speak honestly, communicating it exactly, causing her to leave her hand open and palm down on her lap, showing Cedric that Gareth had been truthful. Fili too leaned in and whispered in Thorin's ear, telling him the same thing.

"Tell your king that we are willing to cease hostilities, offering a treaty of peace, in exchange for land, gold, and livestock," Thorin stated, getting a nod of approval from the other three Jarls at his side. "We have brought more than enough of our warriors with us to take these things by force…yet, if we can do so through other means, we will. What are you willing to offer us?"

And while it was more than obvious that Thorin had ended his demands, Gareth didn't immediately translate his words back to the king, causing everyone to eye the man suspiciously.

 _"What did he say?"_ Cedric demanded, urging the now trembling man to speak. _"What does the Viking Jarl request of me?"_ When he still did not answer, the king leaned forward. _"I command you to answer me!"_

At this, Gareth seemed to break from his trance, turning and giving the king a sorrowful look.

 _"I…I'm afraid…Your Majesty…that the Jarl has revoked his offer of peace…and he…he…"_ here he paused once again, taking a deep breath before he continued. _"He…he threatens to take your life here and now."_

Here Cedric's eyes quickly darted to Kara, noting that her hand was now balled into a very tight fist, telling him exactly what he needed to know. He could also see Fili leaning in once more and speaking quietly to Thorin, the Jarl's eyes growing wide in anger.

 _"I see,"_ Cedric replied, doing his best to hold his temper over this treachery. _"And is he firmly set on this course of action? Ask him if he might not be persuaded against taking my life?"_

Gareth looked almost stunned by the king's rather cavalier attitude towards his words, yet he turned and looked at Thorin, only hesitating momentarily before speaking gain.

"My King says…he is not afraid of you or your threats…and he…he swears by the heaven's above that he will see you and all your kind wiped from the face of the earth." And while his words were harsh and threatening, his tone was anything but. Still, the damage was done, or so he thought, and his shoulders sagged as if he were waiting for the inevitable to come.

Once more, Cedric looked to Kara for confirmation, now seeing both her hands fisted so tightly her knuckles were turning white. Dain was now huffing and spitting with anger, and whether it was out of true rage, or just play acting on his part, it was hard to say. The warriors behind them were also murmuring angrily, gripping their weapons as if ready to kill. Thorin however, raised his hand, calling for silence. Looking directly at Gareth, he spoke again, allowing the man the opportunity to betray them one final time.

"Tell your king, that though his words offend us greatly, we are not without the ability to forgive," Thorin stated, his teeth clenched as he forced the words out. He was not used to all this subterfuge and preferred to either speak plainly…or let his blade do the talking for him. Yet, he had agreed to this farce, and he would see it through to the end. "We offer one final opportunity for him to bargain for peace. Grant us the land and goods we demand, and we will spare the lives of everyone here. Otherwise…death it shall be."

 _"What does the Jarl have to say?"_ Cedric barked out, also growing tired of this pointless banter. _"Does he ask for peace…or my head?"_

Gareth truly looked as if he wanted to cry, and Kara's heart went out to him, wondering exactly what it was that Edmond had threatened him with to make him act in such an uncharacteristic manner. She waited, wondering if he would continue with his lies.

 _"The Jarl says…"_ here he paused one final time, almost flinching as he spoke his last word. _"He will have war."_

At this, the men standing behind each leader began to shout and cry out in rage, drawing their weapons and shaking them at their opponents. Yet, once more, they were silenced by the raising of a commanding hand.

 _"Then, there is only one question left,"_ Cedric responded, his tone calm and resolute. _"And that is…why are you willing to lie to your king, Gareth? For every word out of your mouth has been a falsehood, ones apparently meant to force both us and the Vikings into an act of aggression. And since it is quite likely you too would perish in such a skirmish, I ask you again…what is it you are so afraid of that you would risk not only my death, but yours as well?"_

Here Gareth fell to the ground loud sobs coming from the man as he prostrated himself before his king in abject terror.

 _"Oh, My King! Forgive me…please forgive me!"_ he begged, not even daring to raise his head. _"I did not want to lie, I never wanted to cause anyone harm, but…but…"_

 _"Speak, man!"_ Cedric urged firmly _. "Your crimes have been discovered, and certain death will be your punishment unless you can give me a good reason to stay my hand."_

When Gareth just continued to weep, Kara could stand it no longer, rising to her feet and stepping closer, removing her veil as she did.

 _"LADY KAROLINE!"_ Sir Hunwald gasped, recognizing her immediately. _"You're alive!"_

At the man's words, Gareth also looked up, equally shocked to see the daughter of his one-time master standing before him.

 _"Gareth…do you remember me?"_ Kara asked, looking down on him with kind eyes. _"Even if you do not, I remember you. And I know you would never betray your king willingly. Tell me, and do not be afraid to be honest, who put you up to this? Who is forcing you to lie for them, and why?"_

 _"Oh, sweet lady,"_ the stricken man cried, grasping at the hem of Kara's dress and burying his face in the cloth as he continued to weep. _"Your father was such a kind lord and master…as was your sainted mother, and then you. It shames me greatly to have you see me like this…acting in such a deplorable manner."_

 _"Then tell us your reasons and regain some of your dignity,"_ she urged. _"Act like the man I remember, and not who someone has made you become."_

 _"It…it…it was your uncle, Lord Edmond!"_ he blurted out at last. _"He forced me to come here today and lie on his behalf, to stir up trouble and cause the heathens to attack the king! I didn't want any part of it, I never did, but Lord Morgenstern threatened to kill my wife and sell my child into slavery if I didn't do exactly as he said."_ He then turned to the king, still unwilling to rise from the ground, so full of self-loathing. _"I was instructed to incite the Vikings into such a rage that they would slaughter everyone here at this meeting…even me. Yet, I didn't care about my life, just as long as my family was spared. Please forgive me for being so weak, My King. I deserve death, I know I do, but I beg of you, do not punish my family for my failings."_

During all this, Fili had been trying desperately to understand and relate all that was being said, and while he knew he missed quite a lot, he got the main words and ideas. The four Jarls sat there with stoic looks on their faces, waiting to see what the king would do to the man who had deceived him.

 _"Gareth,"_ Cedric said at last, drawing all attention to him. _"I am deeply saddened by the part you played in all this, and the consequences of your deception could have brought death to many, yourself included. However,"_ here he paused as he stood up and took a few steps towards the groveling man. _"I do not blame you for wishing to protect your family, instead I blame the man who threatened them, thereby forcing you to act against your king. Thankfully, the Lady Karoline came and warned me of Lord Edmond's possible treachery, alerting me to his game, and your involvement in it. It is to her that you now owe your life, for had you succeeded in your task, you would most assuredly be dead…as would I."_

 _"Then…you…you're not going to kill me for my crimes?"_ Gareth asked in utter shock, not sure he was hearing things correctly.

 _"The only crime you are guilty of is attempting to protect your family from harm, and I will not condemn a man for that,"_ King Cedric decreed. _"However, now is your one and only opportunity to make things right. Side with me, speak out against Edmond and I will absolve you of your wrongdoings against me and the crown."_

 _"Yes! Of course!"_ Gareth nearly yelled, only too eager to atone for his sins. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Cedric's ankle, leaning down to kiss his foot over and over. _"I will do anything you ask, anything, My King! Anything!"_

 _"Then you can begin by ceasing such debasing display,"_ he instructed, finding the gesture rather humiliating for the man. _"I will require your services soon, but for now, remove yourself to the corner there, and do not move until instructed to."_

 _"As you command, My King,"_ Gareth agreed, leaping to his feet as he quickly complied. _"Thank you, thank you!"_

Cedric nodded to Gareth, who was now perched on the edge of one of the benches, eager to spring into action upon his king's command. He then turned back to Kara, enjoying the smile on her face very much.

 _"It would appear that you were correct about Edmond, Lady Kara,"_ he told her with a bow of his head. _"Your actions and warnings have spared many lives this day. I owe you a great debt."_

 _"I only ask that you now listen to what Jarl Thorin and the others have to say,"_ she told him in acceptance of his words. _"Thus, your actions from here on out is what will save many more lives. Act wisely, King Cedric."_

 _"As you command,"_ he smiled, returning to his seat and looking over at the Vikings. _"And if you will be so kind, My Lady, to act as my interpreter, I would very much like to hear what your Jarl has to offer."_

* * *

 **BAM! And THAT, dear readers, is how it's done! Kara has exposed Edmond and there's no saving him now!**

 **Glad Gareth came clean, and Dain didn't start swinging his axe before they could get it all sorted out. ha ha.**

 **Kara did a good job, and it looks like the next chapter might solve a few issues with a treaty...and Edmond!**

 **What did you think of Kara kicking and biting poor Kili, as well as Fili's male posturing with Cedric over is 'claim' on Kara?**

 **Or Kili's continued fascination with Tauriel in that Saxon dress?**

 **Did everyone like the "He will have war" line? I stole that from the movie. ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Of course Kara's plan worked, why wouldn't it? ha ha. A positive outcome for all but Edmond...I think I can get on board with that. That's right, trust me, little grasshopper, for I will not steer you wrong where Edmond's just desserts is concerned. ha ha. Glad you caught, and enjoyed the whole barn owl and screech owl bit. I cracked myself up when I thought of using that for their signal. ha ha. Fili was not happy to think of his wife prancing around in not but her skin to see Cedric, that's for sure. Oh, who am I kidding, he was unhappy no matter WHAT she was wearing. ha ha. Thanks.


	62. Chapter 62

.

 **Another long one, folks...but there was a lot that needed dealt with.**

 **And I want to thank _"ArcherWriter"_ for her wonderful suggestion for this chapter, that I had not even thought about! THANKS!**

.

.

 **Chapter 62**

 **~X~**

* * *

Over the next few hours, Thorin and the other Jarls outlined their demands, with Cedric weighing their words carefully. He of course had his own requests, and a few times the debate became rather heated - with Dain standing up more than once and threatening death and dismemberment. Yet, with the help of Kara, as well as a few other cool heads, the meeting was placed back on track and reason reigned supreme…much to Dain's displeasure.

In the end, all came to a satisfactory agreement, with both parties pleased by the outcome. The Vikings would agree to no longer raid Saxon shores or make trouble for any nearby villages, in exchange for a substantial amount of land and livestock and the freedom to set up settlements of their own. Cedric offered them the very land they were standing on, as well as hundreds of miles to the north and south, the Vikings were skeptical.

"Why would he give us such fine land as this?" Kili asked, recalling how he had marveled at the quality only days before. "Is this a trick?"

When Kara translated her brother-in-law's question, the king laughed, explaining his reasonings.

 _"This land is indeed rich and fair,"_ he agreed. _"Yet none of my people are willing to settle or farm it, for they fear it being so close to the shores…where Vikings are known to come and raid. However, if your people accept the land and settle there, not only will it benefit them, but they will form a protective barrier against any who choose to attack from the sea."_

Even Dain, who was staunchly against most of this, had to agree that it was advantageous for both parties involved, and nodded his approval. However, one thing still bothered the old warrior.

"But we are Vikings! We raid! It's what we've done all our lives!" he argued, hating to give it up. "How are we to die in battle and go to Valhalla if we settle down and become farmers?"

This seemed to concern the other Jarls as well, leaving them murmuring between each other, causing Cedric to look to Kara for an explanation. When she conveyed their worries, he offered up a suggestion he hoped would placate them.

 _"You know…ours is not the only land you might look to for treasure and goods,"_ he offered. _"To the south-east of us lies Frankia, and further south still is Spain, both rich and ripe for the picking. In fact, I would happily form an alliance with the Northmen against them, for they have long attempted to influence their power over my people and kingdom. Would this pacify your warriors' lust for battle and conquest?"_

Of course, once his words were translated, it appeared the idea pleased everyone very much, especially Dain. While peace was preferable, if they could be allies with the Saxons, yet still raid foreign shores, all's the better it would seem.

.

.

Thus, Cedric had the treaty written up, with Kara carefully inspecting it to make certain that the Vikings were granted all they had been promised. She even wrote all four of the Jarl's names at the bottom, each one stepping up as they sliced their thumbs and left a bloody fingerprint below as their mark. Cedric found this rather disgusting, yet to please his new allies, he did the same, leaving his own red stain beneath his name.

 _"Vikings have this thing for blood,"_ Kara explained, once they were finished. _"It takes a while…but you get used to it,"_ she added with a slight shudder.

Cedric appeared skeptical about that, yet still nodded his agreement. He then turned and looked at Thorin, his countenance turning hard and stern.

 _"Now, the only thing that remains is to decide what to do about Edmond,"_ Cedric stated. _"I am open to your suggestions, for he has betrayed you as well, and I would offer you the chance for retribution."_

When Kara relayed his words, it was no surprise that Dain was the first to rise and offer his idea.

"I say we lob off his head!" the red-bearded Jarl demanded loudly, bringing the side of his hand down on the palm of the other in a dramatic demonstration of what he wished to do to Edmond. "A cleaved head no longer plots!"

And while most found Dain's idea very pleasing, Fili was the next to stepped forward, offering an alternative suggestion to his uncle.

"Kili and I have been giving this matter a great deal of thought, and we think we've come up with a fine idea," the blond warrior said, he and his brother wearing an identical pair of devious smiles. "Something that will not allow the man to worm his way out of his just punishment."

"Then speak, nephew," Thorin urged, thinking that Fili and Kili's trickster ways might just pay off in this instance.

.

.

An hour later, with everyone versed on the plan, Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili donned Saxon uniforms, disguising themselves as best they could. Thorin and Dwalin staunchly refused to shave their faces a second time, their beards just now filling out to where they were not longer embarrassed to be seen. Kara, Tauriel, Olane and Dis wore long cloaks, with the hoods covering their faces, and were instructed to stay within the circle of men in order to not be noticed. Cedric and ten of his soldiers, including Sir Hunwald, all wrapped bandages around their arms, heads, and other body parts, allowing the Vikings to smear a bit of animal blood on them, making them appear to have been in a gruesome battle. It was decided that Gareth should come along, but hide himself among the soldiers, since Edmond had originally meant for him to meet with death at the hands of the enraged Vikings, and they didn't want to disappoint him too soon.

 _"I do not care much for the idea of playing dead,"_ Cedric stated, laying down on the wooden stretcher that had been quickly crafted for the king.

 _"Just pretend you are taking a nap,"_ Kara laughed, urging him to lay down and take up his role as a slain monarch. _"It will not be for long, and your skills as an actor might very well be what allows Edmond to drive the final nail in his own coffin."_

 _"If you say so,"_ Cedric muttered, attempting to get comfortable as they laid a bloody sheet over his body. _"But…can you wait to pull it over my head until we get closer?"_

 _"Of course, Your Majesty,"_ Sir Hunwald responded, his own head and arm wrapped in blood stained bandages. _"We will not cover you fully until our camp comes into view."_

 _"You have my thanks,"_ Cedric smiled, laying his head back and shutting his eyes.

.

.

So, the ragged looking group left the summit area and headed back for the Saxon camp, doing their best to appear wounded and defeated. All had agreed that Fili and Kili's idea of deception would be a fitting punishment for Edmond, who had orchestrated his own ruse in the first place. Thorin hadn't been too keen on entering the Saxon camp so lightly guarded, but both Cedric and Kara had promised that they would not be killed or taken captive during the plan. Thus, they headed off, all prepared to bury Edmond in his mountain of lies.

When they approached the borders of the camp, Sir Hunwald reached out and covered Cedric's face, whispering a word of apology to his king. The guards at the perimeter parted, each one looking stricken to see the party returning with so few, and most in poor shape. Yet when they saw that their king was not walking among them, but instead being carried in on a stretcher, lifeless and still, they were devastated.

 _"What has happened?"_ came Edmond's commanding voice. _"Report, soldier!"_

 _"The Vikings tricked us,"_ the lead man stated loudly, for all to hear. _"They apparently never meant to offer peace, but instead attacked us the first chance they got."_

 _"The king fought bravely, yet we were no match for their might,"_ Sir Hunwald spoke up next. _"He had gone there to offer peace, yet King Cedric was given a sword to the chest instead. Many of our soldiers fell as well, including Gareth, who was our only means of communicating with these heathens!"_

At this, a cacophony of moans and cries of outrage went through the crowd, each man enraged by what had befallen their king. And yet, above it all, Lord Edmond's voice rang out.

 _"The king is dead!"_ he shouted, silencing all around him. _"And as the highest-ranking Lord here, I claim the right to lead you now."_

 _"You?"_ Sir Hunwald questioned. _"And what makes you qualified to lead an army…or anyone for that matter?"_

 _"I have been King Cedric's right hand man for a while now, and he turned to me for answers far more than anyone else,"_ the man lied, glaring at those around him and daring them to argue the point. _"Yet, more importantly, I was never fooled by these Viking dogs! I knew they could not be trusted! And I would never have been tricked into attempting to make peace with them, like Cedric had. He was a weak and spineless king, one who would have sold you all into slavery to the Northmen! He betrayed you all with this disastrous plan for peace with these heathens. His death was ordained by God, seeing him for the cowardly man that he was!"_ By now, nearly all the camp had gathered and were listening to Edmond's poisonous speech. _"I have said many times, that Cedric was never born to be a king, that his coming to power was simply by chance and not something he deserved. He had never been in battle, he had never led an army, and he was never born to rule! He was a fool to ever think an alliance with the heathen barbarians was a sound idea. Did I not warn you all that he would lead you into death and danger?"_ Edmond then gestured to the stretcher on which the cloth-covered man lay. _"And the fact that he lies here dead, is proof of that! So, I do hereby claim the right to the crown, since he left no heirs, and I am near enough as any in the line of succession. Who here will support me as your new king? Who will follow me into battle as I roust these lands of the Viking vermin who have terrorized you for far too long? Who among you will crown me as king?"_

There was a long pause, as all around looked from one to the other as they considered Edmond's words. At first no one seemed to respond, but then, suddenly all began to kneel, bowing their heads as if both in awe and afraid.

 _"Ahhh, now that is more like it,"_ Edmond grinned, loving the sight of all those around him in subjection. This was how he had meant things to be…with him in full control. _"You have all chosen wisely."_

 _"Have they, now?"_ came a very familiar voice from behind Edmond, causing him to spin around in shock. For there was Cedric, standing straight and tall, having apparently resurrected himself while Edmond had been rattling off his demands to the people. _"Or…perhaps might they have just realized exactly what a devious and scheming man you truly are? Something that I only came to understand just the other day myself."_

 _"K-k-king Cedric?"_ Edmond gasped, taking a step back from the man he had thought deceased. He also suddenly realized that the people hadn't been bowing to him at all…but to their rightful king. _"You…you were dead…I don't understand."_

 _"Of course you don't,"_ Cedric sneered. _"For one who feeds upon lies the way you do, it would be difficult to understand the truth, even when it's right in front of your face."_ Here the king now addressed those around him. _"Forgive me for the pretense of being slain in battle, but I wished to know for certain if Lord Edmond was responsible for attempting to orchestrate my demise. And as you have just born witness…he was only too eager to take my crown while my body was not yet even cold."_ He then waved to several of his men. _"Take him! For I place him under arrest for treason, attempted murder, and plotting to overthrow the crown."_ Before Edmond could react, he was disarmed and held between several strong men, his look of utter bewilderment almost comical in nature. Cedric now addressed the crowds once more. _"Edmond not only attempted to arrange my death, but sabotage the peace talks as well. Thankfully, that did not happen, and despite his efforts, the Vikings and I have reached an agreement, one that will not only guarantee our safety, but strengthen our lands as well. Thus, I present to you, Thorin Oakenshield, Jarl of Erebor, and our new ally."_

Here he gestured towards his group of soldiers, allowing the Northman to step forward, removing his disguise as he did. Many of the soldiers reacted in fear, grabbing their weapons, preparing to defend their king, but Cedric held up his hand, ordering them to lower their blades.

 _"This man is no threat to you,"_ the king insisted. He then turned and gave Thorin a questioning glance. _"You aren't…are you?"_ he whispered, a mixture of humor and worry in his tone. When Fili, who had followed closely behind his uncle translated Cedric's words, Thorin gave a cross between a laugh and a grunt, amused by the king's concern. When that was the only response he was given, Cedric shrugged and continued speaking. _"I have formed a pact with the Northmen, giving them the lands along the coastline to settle upon, to grow crops, livestock, and build a settlement for themselves. In return, they will no longer raid our villages and homes, and furthermore, protect our shores from others who would attack us from the sea. Despite Edmond's attempt to see that this armistice failed, peace has been achieved, offering safety and prosperity to all!"_

At this, everyone gave a loud cheer, only too happy to learn that they no longer needed to fight these large and fearsome Vikings. Many had feared never returning to their homes and loved ones when they marched out to meet with this heathen army, and now to learn that they were on their side…well, they couldn't be happier.

 _"LIES! They are all lies!"_ came Edmond's cries of rage, struggling to free himself from the soldiers who held him tightly. _"He means to sell you all into slavery! To see you lying in your own blood at the hands of these heathens! Do not trust him!"_

 _"You attempt to overthrow me and still you speak of trust?"_ Cedric demanded, his voice filled with rage. _"What would you know of such a word? A man who never instilled such a thing in anyone who ever knew him!"_

 _"Who has told you such things?"_ Edmond demanded. _"I have been nothing but loyal to you, My King! I've done your bidding, aided you at every turn, and now someone has been filling your head with falsehoods! Allow me to face my accuser! Who would dare to speak such lies about me?"_

 _"Me!"_ Fili spoke up, stepping forward and glaring daggers at Edmond. _"You told me your plan. You spoke of it while you torture me. Not knowing I understand all you say."_

At hearing the heathen speak his language Edmond's mouth dropped open in shock, never having imagined that his confession of deceit had been heard…and understood!

 _"You…you would believe our enemy's word over mine?"_ he gasped, looking at Cedric as if he was now the betrayer. _"How can you believe him? He's a despicable Viking!"_

At this, Fili made a lunge for the man, wishing for nothing more than to wrap his fingers around his neck and squeeze the life out of him. But Thorin's hand on his shoulder held him back, forcing him to calm his temper and wait for Cedric to see their plan through.

"If you kill him now, sister-son, there are some who will forever question whether he deserved to die," Thorin insisted. "Do not let your anger rule over your good sense."

Fili was not happy about it, but he did as his uncle instructed, glaring at Edmond and growling at him through clenched teeth…but taking a step back.

 _"If it is proof you want, and from someone other than a Viking…then look no further than me,"_ came Gareth's voice, stepping out from where he had been hiding among the soldiers. _"I am Saxon, and I can vouch for what the king says. For I was also a victim of this man's cruelty and threats."_ The one-time hesitant man now stood tall, facing his former master with no sign of fear. _"He forced me to lie for him, to deceive not only our king, but these Vikings as well. I am ashamed to admit that I went along with it. Yet, what else could I do when he threatened to kill my wife and sell my daughter into slavery if I refused? He sent me to incite war among the king and the Vikings, yet thankfully, my plans were discovered in time to stop the catastrophe Edmond meant to promote."_

 _"Is this who you would believe?"_ Edmond shouted, giving Gareth a look of utter hatred. _"A sniveling servant over me…the Lord of Morgenstern?"_

 _"Perhaps they would then believe me,"_ came Kara's voice, as she too pulled back her hood and came forward. _"For I am the Lady Karoline, daughter of Lord Victor and Lady Elizabeth, the original rulers of Castle Morgenstern. And I hereby denounce my former uncle for the scheming traitor he is. I also offer my allegiance to King Cedric of Wessex, and that of all our subjects in Bernicia."_

Kara could tell that her unexpected presence had left Edmond reeling, for she was probably the last person he had ever thought to see again. What she had not anticipated, were the looks of disbelief from the crowd. For apparently her name, if not her appearance, was well known among them, including her supposed fate.

 _"You…you aren't dead?" Edmond gasped. "But you were captured by those heathen Vikings! You can't be here!"_

 _"Oh, but I can, and I am," Kara told him with look of hate. "Despite all you have done to ensure that I either played my part in your schemes, or simply stayed gone, presumably a captive or dead, I am here! And what's more, I hereby remove you from all power associated with the Morgenstern family."_

 _You cannot remove me from power! You have no right!"_ he screeched. _"You are no true Morgenstern! Nor are you even Saxon!"_ He then looked around frantically, searching for any would listen or support him. _"She's nothing more than a Viking witch, born and bred in the heathen lands from the North! I should know, for I was the one who took her from those vile creatures and brought her to our lands myself!"_

 _"And so, all along you knew that your niece was not of Saxon blood, yet you willingly betrothed her to me, fully intent on putting a Viking woman on the throne as my queen?"_ Cedric challenged. _"If that is not an open confession of treason, then I don't know what is."_

Edmond, suddenly realizing his mistake in admitting such things, began to spit and sputter, attempting to explain himself, yet there was no way he could. Everyone was now glaring at him menacingly, seeing him for the cowardly deceiver he was.

 _"Edmond has deceived you all, as well as sullied the honorable name of the Morgenstern family that raised me,"_ Kara spoke out, drawing all attention to her. _"He has been manipulating things for years, devising a plan to overthrow the monarchy and take the crown for himself."_ Here she glared at Edmond menacingly. _"Did you think I wouldn't figure out what you did? All those meetings with unscrupulous men, the plotting and scheming, not to mention murdering any who might have stood in your way? And then, to forcibly betroth me to the man who would unexpectedly inherit the crown? Did you honestly believe I wouldn't figure it out?"_

 _"Why would I ever assume that a woman, and one born of inferior blood no less, would even understand such things?"_ Edmond spat, apparently knowing his cover had been blown, and saw no reason to hide his deceit any longer. _"It would have all gone as planned too, if you hadn't allowed yourself to be taken as a slave by these heathens!"_

 _"I am no slave!"_ Kara spat, stepping forward until she was directly in front of Edmond. _"I am, and have always been, Brenna, daughter of Leif and Astra of Moria, niece to Olane, and now the wife of Fili, Thorin Oakenshield's heir, and future Jarl of Erebor!"_ At this, most of those around them began to murmur in amazement and surprise. _"I might have been under your rule once, but no more! You are a villain and a traitor, and though you were once a beloved brother to my adopted father, you have betrayed all he ever held dear. Thus, I wash my hands of you. You are dead to me!"_ And raising her hand, she slapped him soundly across the face, making his head jerk to the side from the force of it. With that, Kara turned and walked away, her chin held high and a look of satisfaction on her face.

Both Cedric and Fili gave Kara a look of pride, though the moment the blond warrior saw this, he scowled at the king, reaching out to place his arm possessively around his wife. Clearing his throat, the Saxon man turned to look at his soldiers. Yet before he could speak, Edmond let out a loud roar, his face twisting into one of utter rage.

 _"I should have killed you too when I had the chance!"_ he spat out, leveling his hateful gaze on Kara, thankfully quite secure in Fili's arms. _"You are a Viking, just like them…like the ones who stole my Rowena from me all those years ago. We had been betrothed, her father having accepted my petition for her hand, at great financial cost to me, I might add. Yet, she was beautiful, graceful, and everything I had ever dreamed of…and those barbarians took her! Stole her from me and carried her far, far away!"_ At this, he turned and glared at Cedric. _"And what did your cousin, that young upstart_ _King Beorhtric, do about it…NOTHING! He said he would not go to war over one missing woman, but I knew the truth…he was afraid! An sniveling idiot, still too wet behind the ears to even know what it meant to be king, that's what he was! So, I gathered my own small army and sailed to the heathens' homeland to get my Rowena back!"_

Here, Cedric's countenance fell a bit, his face now twisting into one of disbelief and disgust, shaking his head back and forth as if unable to come to grips with the truth.

 _"Yet…when we arrived, and attacked the village, she…she stood with them against me!"_ Edmond's words came hissing from his mouth like a snake. _"Rowena told me that she never loved me, that she was happy the Vikings had taken her, saving her from a fate worse than death! That ungrateful hag even drew a blade on me. ME! The man she was supposed to marry and bear his children! Well, I showed her! I had the man who took her killed while she screamed for me to show mercy…and then I ran her through and watched her die at my feet! She and all those in the village got what was coming to them, and so did King Beorhtric! If he had acted sooner, those vile heathens wouldn't have had enough time to fill her head with such foolish lies, and Rowena would have been happy that I came to her rescue! I am the one who was wronged here…me…ME!"_

Everyone was silent now, the Saxons looking at Edmond as if he were the vilest thing on the face of the earth, with the Vikings not far behind, having to wait to hear his words translated by Kara and Fili. Yet, at last, Cedric spoke, sounding more weary and tired now than ever before, the whole story having sickened him.

 _"And sadly, because of your hatred and malice, many, many people paid with their lives, both Viking and Saxon. You have committed regicide, murder, and treason, and all in a play for vengeance."_ Cedric raised his eyes to look at all the people around him. _"You have all heard the charges leveled against this man, as well as the confession of his many crimes by his own lips. As your king, I ask…should this traitor live or die?"_ Cedric called out, demanding a ruling from all around him. He wasn't at all surprised when a unanimous shout for the ending of Edmond's life was heard loud and clear _. "Is there any here who would speak in his behalf?"_ At this, silence reigned. _"Thus, by my decree, and your approval, I do sentence this man to death for his crimes."_

 _"NO!"_ Edmond screamed, panic filling his voice. _"NO, YOU CAN'T!"_

 _"Oh, but I can,"_ Cedric assured him, pulling out a long knife and holding it up. _"I am the king…or have you already forgotten?"_ However, instead of using the blade himself, or allowing one of his own men the opportunity, he stepped aside and gestured to the group of women who still remained hooded and concealed _. "Yet, because there are others you have wronged more than me, I will offer that privilege to another. Lady Olane? Do you wish to do the honors?"_

At this, Olane's head came up, her eyes full of shock. She couldn't understand any of what the Saxon king had just said, but the fact that he had called her by name and was now holding out a blade to her made things very clear. Had he just offered her the opportunity to seek revenge on the man who had not only taken her niece from her, but ended the life of her unborn child? Kara walked back and took hold of her hand, pulling her forward to where the king stood.

"I told the king what Edmond has done to you, Aunt Olane. Of all he had taken from you, and he agrees that you were the most wronged by him," Kara explained.

"I would happily carry out his sentence of death for you, my wife," Thorin offered, also stepping close to her with a look of sympathy in his eyes. "Yet, knowing you as I do, I don't believe you would wish to pass this off onto another."

Olane looked from Kara to Thorin and then at last to the Saxon king, her expression turning to one of steely determination. Holding out her hand she allowed him to place the blade within her slightly shaking palm, before turning to face the man who had haunted her nightmares for nearly twenty years. This was the man who had caused her more pain and suffering than anyone deserved, not only for herself but her dear Frerin as well.

"Kara…will you translate my words for me?" she asked in a steady voice. "I want him to know exactly why he will die by my hand." When Kara nodded, Olane spoke out boldly. "Edmond of Bernicia…today you will die for many reasons, your treachery against your own people among them. Yet, that is not what drives my rage against you now."

She paused just long enough for Kara to interpret her words, watching how the man's eyes grew wide as she explained her intentions.

"Eighteen years, four months and two days ago, you ended the life of my unborn child, stealing from my husband and I the son we had greatly desired. In doing so, you also robbed me of the ability to carry a child again, destroying any hope of ever having babes of my own." Here Olane had to stop for a moment to collect herself, the horrific memory choking her just a bit. Yet this gave Kara some time to translate her aunt's words, yet even she was now tearing up.

"You also took from me my niece, the last of my blood family, stealing her away to your lands and robbing her of her family's love and protection. However, in his wisdom, Odin has seen fit to return her to me, and now to place you in my hands. For what you have done, you deserve death, and I will be the one who gives it to you." Here she stepped forward, until she was only mere inches away from the now trembling man. "I ask now, do you remember me, Edmond of Bernicia?"

 _"I…I…"_ was all he could manage to get out, apparently wracking his brain in an attempt to recall the face of the woman he had taken little Kara from that fateful day. And yet, he could not…for in truth, her life held no meaning for him then, just as his life apparently held no meaning to her now. _"I took the squalling she-brat back to my brother not out of the goodness of my heart, but in hopes of one day using her to further my vengeance on_ _King Beorhtric! Thus,_ _how could I be expected to remember the face of one enemy so long ago?"_

"Well, you can be assured that your vile face was the last thing I saw as I fell to the ground, imagining that I would die from the wound you inflicted upon me. It was also your face that haunted my sleep, forcing me to relive that fateful day over and over, filling my heart with pain. Thus, as you now draw your last breath on this earth, the hatred in my eyes will be the last sight _you_ see." And after waiting just long enough for Kara to convey her words, she pulled her arm back, and drove the blade deep into Edmond's chest. Olane didn't even flinch as he gasped and sputtered, his legs giving out and leaving him only supported by the two men still holding him.

When Edmond at last went limp, Olane withdrew the blade from his body, her hand coated in his blood. Stepping back, she watched as the men allowed him to slip to the ground at last, lying there with his eyes staring blankly up at the sky. The image of Olane's hate filled eyes were indeed the last thing he would ever see. All was silent around them, everyone having heard Kara's translation of the Viking woman's accusations and form of retribution. Yet, before anyone could speak or move, Olane reached up, letting her blood coated fingers glide down from her forehead to her chin, the red streaks like war paint on her lovely face. She then let out a loud cry of both rage and agony, sinking to her knees as she drove the knife into the ground before her.

"I have avenged you, my son!" she cried out, looking up to the sky as she extended her arms. "I have taken the life of the man who stole you from me! May Frerin watch over you from Valhalla and know that your killer has paid for his crimes with his own blood, my child!" At this, she fell forward, her shoulders now shaking with heavy sobs.

"It is over, Olane," Thorin whispered, kneeling beside her as he took her into his arms, pulling her to him as he held her tenderly. "Frerin and your child know what you have done, and they are proud of you. Just as I am, my brave warrior wife." He then pulled her to her feet. "Rise and know that you have avenged your loved ones, and Odin is pleased."

 _"Thus, justice has been served!"_ Cedric called out, gesturing for Edmond's lifeless body to be taken away. _"And though he does not deserve a decent burial, plant him in the ground anyway. For I would not wish the animals to drag his head off someplace and be found by innocent children, thus giving them nightmares for a month."_ His commands were quickly carried out, leaving him and the Vikings facing each other once more. _"Have we met with all your expectations, Jarl Thorin?"_ Cedric asked.

"You have," he answered with a nod, once Fili had interpreted for him. "Thus, we will return to our own camp and inform our people of the treaty we have agreed upon. We will expect the cattle and other livestock that were promised to us within the next few weeks, as well as a tour of the lands that now belong to us."

 _"You can trust my word, Jarl Thorin,"_ Cedric assured him, thanks to Kara's translation skills. _"I will not go back on my promise…just as I trust you will not go back on yours."_

 _"Vikings only speak truth,"_ Fili firmly answered for his uncle. _"We have honor."_

 _"I can see that,"_ Cedric nodded. _"Then we will see you in a few weeks' time. Until then, I bid you farewell."_ He then turned and looked at Kara. _"Thank you, Lady Kara, for all your assistance."_

 _"And thank you for listening and judging us fairly,"_ she responded, taking hold of Fili's hand as the four men and four women turned and headed out of camp, and back to their own.

.

.

That night, the Vikings celebrated as they had never done before, with much food, drink, and dancing, all overjoyed by the splendid agreement their Jarls had made. Even Dain was throwing back mug after mug at the idea of raiding these new lands called Frankia and Spain, just imagining all the gold and treasure there for the taking.

Thorin stayed close to Olane, not quite sure his wife was ready to celebrate after such an emotionally draining day. Yet, to his surprise, the killing of Edmond had lifted a weight from her shoulders, one that even she had not known had been pulling her down. When he inquired after her wellbeing, she smiled at him warmly, kissed his lips and told him that she was just fine, though that still didn't stop him from hovering.

.

.

During one of the few times that Thorin wasn't at Olane's side, Kara moved in and took a seat next to her aunt, giving her a sorrowful look.

"I am so sorry for all the harm that Edmond caused," Kara lamented.

"Why should you feel the need to apologize for him?" Olane asked, her brows furrowing together over her niece's words. "It was not your fault, nor is he any relation of yours…thus you are completely innocent and in no way responsible for his actions."

"I know…but I still feel badly," she confessed, leaning in as she laid her head on Olane's shoulder. "He caused so much hurt, so much suffering…and all because a woman chose anther over him."

"I recall the woman he spoke of," Olane stated after a moment of silence. "She arrived after I left to marry Frerin, but I met her when I came back to visit your mother. Rowena was a kind woman and had been taken as a wife by one of the warriors of Moria. She was happy being his woman, and once even spoke about having escaped the horror of being forced to wed a man she despised. I never knew that was the reason the soldiers came and destroyed our village, or that revenge was the motive behind why you were stolen from me." She then shook off her look of melancholy, and wrapped her arms around Kara, pulling her even more to her side. "But all that is behind us now. I have Thorin, you have Fili, and we both have each other."

"Yes…yes we do," Kara grinned, closing her eyes in utter happiness. "And I love you very much."

"Just as I love you, my dear," Olane assured her, laying her cheek on Kara's head as she gazed at the fire and listened to the happy noises all around them.

.

.

Fili and Kili were laughing and joking, both excited over the prospect of all this fertile land now being theirs. Growing crops and other produce would be far easier in this warmer climate, insuring the health and livelihood of their people in the coming years. And while there were quite a few volunteers willing to remain behind and farm the Saxon soil, Thorin and the others were at a loss as to whom would govern these newly acquired lands. While Fili would have been the most logical choice, seeing as how his wife was familiar with the Saxon's language and customs, the Jarl was unwilling to part with his heir. Kili too bowed out, saying that his place was with his brother, and that his child would be born on Viking soil.

"If I may," Bofur spoke up, rising from his seat and bowing before his Jarl. "I would like to offer my services, and that of my wife, Melind. She is from these lands and knows the language and customs just as well as Kara. It would be our honor to remain behind and aid this project in any way."

"That is very generous of you, Bofur," Thorin smiled. "And I couldn't have chosen a more trustworthy man for the job. Yet, will you not miss your homeland? You might be required to remain here for many years before our people can successfully communicate with these Saxons."

"As long as my Melind is happy, I don't care where I hang my hat," he smiled, looking down at his blonde wife. "Will it please you to live in your homeland again, my flower?"

"As you said, my home is where you are, Bofur," she assured him, rising to her feet and wrapping her arms around him in a warm gesture. "We will stay…if that be your wish."

"And I volunteer to serve as the liaison for Mirkwood," Legolas offered out of the blue, surprising his father greatly. "I will act on behalf of all the Northern kingdoms, including Erebor, Dale and the Iron hills." Here he turned and looked at Thranduil, giving him a nod of respect. "At least until my father requires me to take my place as Jarl of our own lands, when he chooses to step down."

"And what makes you think that you're qualified to look out for our interests, lad?" Dain questioned, not quite sure he was willing to just hand over control to this young upstart. "Perhaps my Stonehelm should be offered the position?"

"And yet, _your_ son chose not to come," Bard pointed out, ending that argument quite quickly. "I, for one, have no objections to Thranduil's heir governing here in the west, just as long as a few of _my_ people remain behind as well, to see that he divides the spoils fairly."

"Then allow me to remain behind with him, Father," came Sigrid's unwavering voice, causing Bard to turn and stare at her in shock. "I will see that Dale is treated fairly, as well as the other kingdoms."

"I will _not_ leave you in a foreign land unprotected, my daughter!" Bard balked. "Your mother would have my beard if I did such a foolhardy thing."

"Would you allow her to remain behind if she were married and had a husband to see to her safety and happiness?" Legolas spoke up, taking a step closer to Sigrid, and entwining his fingers within her own, looking down at her with great affection. "For if the lass is willing, I would offer her my hand, my heart, and a new life here, where she can be anything she wishes."

"WHAT?" came the identical voices of Thranduil and Bard, the two men completely taken aback by his proposal.

"When did _this_ happen?" Kili whispered to Tauriel, not having been privy to the couple's attraction like she and Kara had been. But he was quickly shushed by his wife, who was eager to hear what her adoptive father's answer would be on the subject.

"You wish to wed with the daughter of Jarl Bard?" Thranduil demanded.

"And what of you, Sigrid…do you wish to bind yourself to this man?" Bard questioned.

"I do, Father," was Legolas' reply.

"As do I," Sigrid answered as well. "Very much in fact."

"It would appear that they are both in earnest," Thorin informed the two slack-jawed fathers. "Will you give your approval…or deny them and break their hearts?"

There was silence for a long while, each waiting for Thranduil and Bard to make up their minds. In the end, the Jarl of Dale turned to the tall blond man at this left.

"Well…we had talked about forming a treaty between us," he said with a sigh. "I suppose this would be much easier if our children already wish to form a union between themselves."

"Aye, and if my son must remain behind here in Saxon lands, it would be better that he have a wife to care for him," Thranduil agreed. "I see no reason to deny them if this be their desire."

"Then it is settled," Dain said with a wide grin. "I say we marry them quickly, for then we will have yet another excuse to celebrate and drink till we fall down!"

"They will wed on a Friday, and not before we can locate a goði to do the honors!" Bard argued, successfully shutting down Dain once again. He looked around at each one of the other Jarls. "Did any of you think to bring one with you?"

Sadly, none had, forcing the young couple to wait until some of the warriors sailed home, reported the signing of the treaty, and returned with a holy man to perform the marriage.

"Think you can wait that long, son?" Thranduil asked, stepping up and placing an arm around Legolas and Sigrid's shoulders.

"I have waited all my life to find someone like Sigrid…I think I can wait just a little bit longer," he confessed, drawing a blush from his now betrothed. "And yet…if there is any way to get him here as quickly as possible, I would be very grateful, Father."

"Then may Thór grant our ships fair winds and calm seas," Thranduil chuckled, drawing a hearty laugh from all those around.

* * *

 ***wipes brow with the back of my hand* Wow...a lot just happened there. And look...no cliffie!**

 **Well, the Vikings got land and livestock, and the Saxons got a promise that they would stop raiding them, and even protect their shores from other marauders. ha ha. Win/Win.**

 **AND DAIN STILL GETS TO GO RAIDING! Boy was he happy about that. ha ha.**

 **So how did everyone like Edmond's reasons for why he turned so evil? THAT was the part that _"ArcherWriter" was responsible for. Until she told me her guess as to why Edmond was the way he was, I never considered there being an actual reason WHY. Just that he WAS. ha ha._**

 ** _So Legolas got up the nerve to ask for Sigrid's hand...and it looks like Bard and Thranduil are Ok with it. ha ha. They are also going to be staying there to help lead the new colony. With the kind assistance of Bofur and Melind. I know Kara will miss her friend, but don't count them out just yet._**

 ** _See you on Monday!_**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Yep, of course Kara would end up safe in Fili's arms...that's just where she belongs. And yes, sadly, grabbing Kara like Fili told him to, only got Kili bit and kicked. Preventing bloodshed was a very big plus at the meeting, yes. I hope you like Fili and Kili's plan, and how it all worked out in the end. Thanks.

 **Guest:** **(for chapter 60)** Yep, she got scolded by Fili for going off the way she did...but then I think they both made up so very nicely. As did Kili and Tauriel. ha ha. Things did go well during her talk with the king...and THAT is what will eventually save the day, right? Thanks for your kind review.

 **Darkone7142:** Edmond was a desperate man, and he sure spat out a lot of hateful words, but thankfully, Cedric didn't let him do much more than that. Now...I think after this chapter you don't have to worry about Kara any more. I think she, and all involved, are safe from Edmond's vengeance. ha ha. Thanks!


	63. Chapter 63

.

.

 **Chapter 63**

 **~X~**

* * *

The following day, the first of the longboats returned home, both to alert all to what had transpired, and to fetch a goði to perform the marriage between Legolas and Sigrid. Tauriel was thrilled for her brother, wishing him a happy marriage just as she had found with Kili. Thranduil and Bard shared the same pride over their children's upcoming union, finding it a very advantageous match.

Fili and Kili spent much of the next few weeks scouting out the surrounding territory, finding that Cedric had not lied, the ground was rich and ready for crops, and not a single person making use of it for miles and miles and miles.

Word had apparently gone out that the Vikings who had landed on the shores of Kent were not a danger, but that still did not stop the Saxons from avoiding them like the plague. This was fine by them, for even if they were now allies, old habits die hard, and many of the Northmen still had an itch to fight.

Thankfully, most of them would be leaving after Cedric returned with his promised goods, not wanting to sail from the Saxon shores until they knew they were no longer needed. Granted, even the men who preferred to farm and grow crops were excellent fighters, insuring that even after everyone went home, their new lands would be well protected.

.

.

So, it was, two weeks to the day, both King Cedric and the longboats returned at the same time. To everyone's surprise, Sassa, Bain, and little Tilda were among those who had come to bring the goði, all eager to see Sigrid get married. Olane was quick to assure Bard that his wife and daughter were healthy and hale, and the trip across the waters had done neither one any harm.

Kara helpfully explained to Cedric the reason for the joyous reunion and pointed out the two young lovers who wished to get married. When Thorin invited the Saxon king to return the following day - which just so happened to be a Friday - in order to witness the Viking wedding, he was thrilled. Just as Kara had said, he was finding that much of what he had been told about the Norsemen was false, and that they were indeed very much like the Saxons in many ways.

The next day, under the shade of a magnificent oak tree, Legolas and Sigrid exchanged swords, rings, and marriage vows, bonding Mirkwood and Dale for all time. Cedric had been intrigued by the customs and traditions, asking question after question, and enjoying Kara's answers to them all.

Fili, however, kept a very close eye on the king and his interaction with his wife, more than ready to step in and re-stake his claim on Kara if need be. The bride running, as well as the flytings were Cedric's favorite part, even if Kara refused to translate some of what was being said, claiming that as a lady she was unwilling to repeat such things. However, when Cedric got a taste of Viking honeyed mead, he was hooked, swearing that he would gladly trade both seeds and a plow for several barrels of the stuff. Thorin quickly agreed.

The next week was spent with Cedric talking with the four Jarls, making sure they were all in full agreement and that both sides had fulfilled their end of the bargain. With him this time, he had brought a group of men, all well versed in the ways of growing crops and vegetables native to their lands. These men were willing to stay and aid the Vikings with whatever they needed.

 _"Jarl Thorin, may I present Master Bilbo, of the house of Baggins,"_ Cedric introduced, the first man stepping forward with a bow. He was a diminutive fellow, with a tuft of brown curls and a nose that would twitch whenever he was nervous…which apparently was quite often. Still, he had a wide smile and a stout heart, willing to live among these veritable giants at the request of his king.

 _"Very pleased to make your acquaintance, Jarl Thorin,"_ Bilbo greeted the Viking, his nose twitching this way and that. _"I look forward to aiding you in your planting projects."_

When Kara had translated his words, Thorin laughed, giving the man an appraising look up and down.

"So, _this_ is the best they have?" he chuckled. "He looks more like a grocer than a farmer." When Kara gave Thorin a stern glare, he cleared his throat and stood straight, offering a more diplomatic greeting for her to convey. "I am pleased to accept whatever assistance you and your men can offer, Master Baggins."

This made the man grin widely, apparently pleased to be of use. He then turned and introduced those he had brought with him.

 _"This is my nephew, Frodo, his cousins, Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took, as well as young Samwise Gamgee,"_ Bilbo presented. _"I assure you that we are quite good with our hands, not to mention, knowing a few tricks on how best to grow crops."_

Thus, with the aid of the five farmers, as well as the addition of the seeds and plow – which had been traded for the mead – the Vikings planned to plant their first crops very soon, using the rest of the summer months to grow and harvest food to ship back to their homeland. Each year they hoped to spread out further into the lands they now owned, making use of each acre as if it were gold.

Despite their size, and the fact that the Northmen seemed to tower over them – even the women – Bilbo and his crew worked well with them, even joining them for meals and drinks after the day's work was done. Their willingness to interact with the Vikings pleased both Cedric and Thorin greatly, their plan for peace off to a good start.

.

.

On the day he was to depart, and head home to Wessex, Cedric asked Kara to take a walk with him, choosing an open field where her husband could easily watch over his wife. They walked a short distance from where Fili stood, his arms crossed, and his eyes glued suspiciously on the Saxon king.

 _"I wanted to thank you once again for all you did to help us avoid such a devastating and bloody war,"_ Cedric told her, stopping on a small rise and looking out over the green field thoughtfully. _"I love this land, and its people. It would have broken my heart if it were now covered with the blood of both sides."_

 _"Spoken like a true king,"_ Kara smiled, oddly proud of the man before her. In another lifetime, he had almost become her husband, and it made her happy to know that if that had come to pass, she might have been happy with him.

Yet, she knew theirs would never have been a love like she had with Fili, nor would their marriage have been as amazing. Fili was everything to her, and Kara wouldn't trade him even for the chance of being queen. _"You will govern your people well, Cedric. For you look for what is best for them, and not only yourself, like some leaders do. They are fortunate to have you for their king, just as I am fortunate to have you as a friend."_

 _"Friends? Is that what we are?"_ he asked with a playful smile.

 _"Yes…and that is all we can ever be,"_ she reminded him, her eyes straying to where Fili still stood. _"I am a Viking, and a happily married one at that, thus, friendship is all I can offer you."_

 _"And I will take it gladly, Lady,"_ he smiled. _"Besides, I have decided to take my advisors' urgings to heart, and I will journey to Northumbria next month and make my offer of marriage known to the Lady Athilda. I am told she is much like you, wise, brave, and very clever. I think she will make me a fine queen."_

 _"Well, let's just hope she doesn't have a propensity for taking off without a well-thought-out plan, like I tend to do,"_ Kara laughed. _"Yet, I am pleased for you, Cedric. You deserve to be happy…you have more than earned it."_

 _"Earned? Nay, for everything I have has thus far either fallen into my lap, or been handed to me by the lovely maid that stands before me,"_ he said with a shake of his head. _"Still, I will do my best to rule with both wisdom and mercy, thus living up to your generous expectations, Lady Kara."_

 _"I have no doubt you will,"_ she smiled.

 _"Shall we return now? Elsewise I fear your husband will come and end our conversation forcibly,"_ Cedric pointed out, nodding towards the fidgeting Fili. _"Though, it pleases me to know that you are both loved and highly esteemed."_

 _"And with Fili, I know I always will be,"_ Kara assured him, the two of them heading back towards the camp.

Yet when they arrived, instead of leaving immediately, Cedric gestured to one of his men, who was standing at a safe distance, yet keeping watch. The king then turned to Fili, addressing him directly.

 _"Fili,"_ he began his tone betraying his remorse. _"I would like to apologize for what you suffered while under my command. While I will not say you didn't deserve what you received in battle, I do regret what was done to you by Edmond's hand. I want you to know it was not by my order that he acted in such a deplorable manner. I would never condone such torture on anyone…even a Viking."_

Fili was shocked by the king's words, never having expected him to express repentance over what had taken place. Yet before he could think of anything to say in return, the soldier stepped forward, bringing a wrapped bundle in his arms, presenting it to Cedric.

 _"At our first meeting I took more than your freedom from you, and though I cannot go back and alter that, I can return these to you now,"_ and here he pulled back the cloth, revealing Fili's twin swords, the ones he had thought never to see again this side of Valhalla. _"I am willing to bet they hold great value to you."_

 _"Yes…"_ Fili murmured, reaching out and taking them in his hands once more, holding them almost reverently as he inspected them for damage. Finding none, he swung them around, re-familiarizing himself with their weight once again. They felt perfect. _"They belonged to my father,"_ he revealed, bowing his head ever so slightly to the king in gratitude. _"They are very special."_

 _"Then I am pleased I could return them,"_ Cedric told him. _"Yet, I believe that your most treasured weapon now stands beside you, in the form of your wife. You are indeed a fortunate man to have the love of a woman like Kara…do not ever forget that."_

 _"I will not,"_ he assured the king, looking down at Kara with love and devotion shining in his eyes.

 _"Good,"_ Cedric grinned. He then turned and looked at Kara. _"I have given the subject of what to do with Morgenstern castle a lot of thought. And though we all know you are not a daughter by blood to the late Earl Victor, I will see that your name is the one listed in the records of inheritance."_

 _"What?"_ Kara gasped, not having expected this. _"But…I don't understand."_

 _"I am going to offer Gareth and his family the position of steward over your lands and castle, until such a time comes that you, or your offspring, wish to reclaim it,"_ Cedric explained. _"You are not obligated to do so, but I will not see the home and lands of the Morgensterns erased from my kingdom. And you, Karoline Elizabeth Victoria, will always have a home here on Saxon soil…should you, or your kin, ever choose to return."_

 _"King Cedric…I don't know what to say,"_ Kara said, nearly in tears over the offer. _"I never dreamed that…"_ Here she was forced to stop talking for a moment, the lump in her throat blocking any further words. _"Thank you…thank you very, very much."_

 _"It is the least I could do after all you did for me,"_ Cedric bowed, his hand over his heart in a gesture of appreciation. When he rose, he locked eyes with Fili, and for once, he saw genuine gratitude, and not jealousy or hate. _"Now I must leave you, yet I will be sure to check in on your new settlement regularly, and I hope to hear news of you from time to time."_

 _"As we look forward to hearing of your escapades as well,"_ Kara responded, still wiping at her eyes where tears had formed. _"Be well, King Cedric…and be happy."_

And with that, the king mounted his horse, waved his farewells to the Vikings who had come to see him off, and rode away, straight and tall.

"Do you regret not marrying him?" Fili asked, watching his wife's eyes for any sign of wistfulness. "Would you have rather been queen of this land, than the wife of a future Jarl of the north?"

Kara turned away from watching Cedric's retreat and took Fili's face between her palms.

"I will never regret a single moment of my life with you, Fili Flinnson," she stated firmly. "Whether it be when I was a thrall, a free woman, or your wife…I loved it all, since it led me to you. I will love you, and only you, until the day I die, and I would hope you can promise to do the same."

"Just try and stop me," he smiled, carefully wrapping his arms around her, not wishing to nick her with the twin blades still in his hands. "For not even Odin himself would be able to diminish my love for you, my little raven. And that's a promise I would swear on a million arm rings, for I know it is one I would never break."

"And one I will hold you to, my love," she laughed, kissing him there, in a field of green grass for everyone to see.

.

.

It wasn't long before some of the ships that had left returned, bringing with them more Vikings from all four villages who wished to aid in the establishing of the new colony. Since none of them could agree on a name for the land, they chose to simply call it Danelaw, though they had to stress several times that it was not spelled with an 'I', much to Dain's displeasure.

So it was, that Thorin and the four Jarls boarded their ships and left the Saxon shores, knowing that the new settlement was in good hands with Legolas and Sigrid. Kara and Melind cried bitterly at their parting, yet both knew this was how it had to be. Fili held Kara tightly as they sailed away, whispering words of comfort as she wept into his chest. She was very somber, and ate very little that night, having no appetite due to her grief. Thus, Fili was very confused when he woke the following morning to find Kara hanging over the side of the boat, emptying her stomach.

"My love!" Fili cried, hurrying to her side and supporting her as she vomited into the water. "Are you ill? Has the voyage made you seasick?" He had never known his wife to become upset by the motion of the waves before, not even when they had originally taken her captive. "You couldn't have had any bad food, for you didn't eat hardly anything at all last night. Do you need me to fetch Olane?"

"No, Fili…I'm all right, truly," she sighed, at last able to pull herself back and lean against the side of the boat, her eyes shutting wearily. "I fear that this might have been the worst possible time for me to sail anywhere, yet I had hoped we might arrive back in Erebor before I was forced to reveal my secret."

"Your secret?" Now Fili was thoroughly confused. "What is it you are keeping from me, my dearest? Please, tell me, for it pains me to see you suffering this way!"

"I'm afraid there is nothing you can do to stop it," she told him with a tired smile. "And it is simply the temporary price I must pay if I wish to put your morning gift to good use."

"My gift? To good use?" he repeated with a shake of his head. "I don't understand?"

"I'm with child, Fili," Kara laughed, opening her eyes and at last putting an end to his confusion. "I'm sick to my stomach because I'm pregnant."

Fili was so shocked by this news that he lost his balance and fell onto his backside, staring at her as if she had been speaking a foreign language.

"You…you carry my child within you?" he choked out at last, leaning forward as he reached out to lay his hand against her midsection. "The gods have blessed us at last with the coming of a bairn?"

"It would seem that way," Kara smiled, loving how Fili's eyes had suddenly become misty over the news. "And if I were to hazard a guess, I believe we created this new life the night you deemed yourself well enough for such activities, right after your return from being captured." Kara had expected Fili to make some silly comment over this, but he was apparently too stunned by the news. "Fili…are you all right?"

Instead of answering her outright, Fili scrambled to his knees and engulfed her in his arms, holding her tightly as he pressed his face into the crook of her neck, whispering words of love and gratitude over and over again. When he pulled away and went to kiss her, Kara leaned back and covered her mouth.

"Not until I have washed this foul taste away," she insisted, not wishing to kiss her husband after having just emptied her stomach.

This had Fili laughing just a bit, but suddenly he leapt up with a wild shout of joy, jumping onto one of the rowing benches as he announced his glorious news to all within earshot.

"I AM TO BE A FATHER!" Fili crowed with pride. "Kara is with child! We are to have a bairn!"

Everyone joined in his excitement, calling out their congratulations and slapping him on the back. Fili was so elated, that when he caught sight of his brother making his way towards him through the crowded boat, he leapt forward, eager to crush Kili in a celebratory embrace. Unfortunately, in doing so, he miscalculated and caught the toe of his boot on a coiled rope, and the next thing he knew, Fili was sailing overboard, hitting the water with a loud splash.

"FILI!" Kara shouted, getting on her feet and leaning over the side of the longboat, searching the waters frantically for her clumsy husband. She was about to demand that someone jump in and save him, when he crested the water on his own, whipping his head backwards as his long blond locks cascaded down his back.

"I'M STILL GOING TO BE A FATHER!" he called out, as everyone on the other boats around him joined in the merry laughter.

Kara gave a sigh of relief as she watched her husband expertly tread water. She knew that Fili had been born near the sea, had learned to swim before he could walk, and she felt rather foolish over her initial reaction. It made her wonder what kind of mother _she_ might be. Would she be the overprotective sort…or the kind that let her child discover the world in its own way and time? Kara suddenly couldn't wait to find out.

"Come join me, my little raven!" Fili called, swimming on his back as he took in a mouthful of seawater and spit it up in the air like whales had been known to do.

"Not on your life!" Kara stated, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly. "I will not risk freezing our babe by joining my half-wit of a husband in the icy water!"

"She has you pegged there, Brother," Kili laughed, leaning over the boat and holding out his hand. "Now, cease this foolishness and come back inside so I can congratulate you properly!"

And so he did, allowing the dark-haired Viking to haul him out of the sea, before engulfing him in a big hug. Thorin was next, followed by Olane - who already knew all about it, having been the one Kara had confided her suspicions in and of course confirmed it – and then Dwalin and Tauriel. Last to congratulate them was the now misty-eyed Dis, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Another grandchild?" she asked, pulling back and looking at Fili with joy. "The gods have blessed me with two fine sons, a strong husband who loves me, two wonderful daughters, and now the hope of a lap full of grandbabies!"

"Yet, you still have to wait a bit longer to hold them," Kili reminded her, looking over at Tauriel, whose stomach was now visibly growing larger.

"I don't care about that, just as long as I know they're coming!" Dis laughed, letting go of Fili and reaching over to hug Kara next. "Thank you, my dear…thank you so very much."

"Hey, I played my part in all this," Fili stated, feeling as if his contribution was being overlooked.

"Yes, yes," Dis said with a roll of her eyes. "Your strong Viking seed is to be commended."

This of course had everyone laughing, and Kara blushing heartily, but that didn't stop many of the other Norsemen on the ship from offering their congratulations to the happy couple, toasting them and offering advice to the soon to be parents.

.

.

Later, once all the excitement had died down, and Kara had managed to cleanse her mouth, she and Fili sat at the back of the boat, wrapped in a shared fur, as the father-to-be rubbed his hand over his wife's belly. Now that he knew, Fili swore he could feel a slight bump there, though Kara was certain he was only imagining it. She knew that life grew within her, but she was unsure as to how long it would be before she began to show.

"Thank you, my love," Fili whispered in her ear as he snuggled in closer. "You have given me the most precious gift. Our son will be a magnificent warrior. Just wait and see."

"Well, the babe is not born yet," she reminded him. "And there is always the chance it will be a lass, you know."

"Nay…we are to have a son," he told her confidently. "I am certain of it."

"If you say so," Kara chuckled, rolling her eyes at him. She was not about to contradict him now, however, figuring that time alone will solve the mystery. And while she knew a son would please Fili greatly, Kara found that she would be just as happy if it turned out to be a daughter.

Fili smiled down at her with those deep blue eyes, making her insides melt. He was so very happy, she could tell.

"You have always been beautiful, my love," he whispered into her ear. "But never so much as you are right now, carrying our little Erik within you."

 _"Erik?"_ Kara asked with a rise of her eyebrow. "You have already named him?"

"Yes. Erik is a strong Viking name. It means complete and peaceful ruler," he stated firmly. "And that is what I want for my son…peace during his rule."

"Oh?" Kara mused, mulling the name over in her mind. "You know…I rather like it."

"I'm glad," Fili smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple and rubbed at her stomach gently once more. "For I can't wait to hold our little Erik in my arms."

"Me either," she grinned, leaning back against her husband as the two of them dreamed of the wonderful day to come.

.

.

Their return to Erebor was met with great joy, all coming down to the docks to welcome their conquering warriors home. Even if they hadn't been required to lift blade or axe against an enemy, they were hailed as heroes for what they accomplished.

Kara was shocked to see how much little Sköll had grown, now standing as tall as her hip, where he had only been as high as her knee when she left. It touched her greatly that he ran to meet her, obviously not having forgotten the mistress he loved so dearly. Fili had been a bit hesitant about letting the lanky dog practically push his wife over in his enthusiasm to greet her, but Kara's laughter and smiles put his mind at ease. Besides, with as quickly as the pup was growing, it was obvious that he would become a fine protector for his now pregnant wife.

Later, after everyone had time to welcome their loved ones home, Gimli and Gyta showed Kara all the new tricks they had taught Sköll. The pup now knew how to sit, stay, fetch, and most importantly, _not_ to chase the chickens or the pigs, for this had apparently been an issue while everyone was away. This of course had Fili already dreaming up ways to use Sköll when hunting, the breed of dog known for its skill in stalking and taking down large game. But for now, he was simply happy that the pup he had gifted his wife made her happy…and to Fili, that was all that truly mattered.

* * *

 **So, we have Legolas and Sigrid married off.**

 **Fili got his swords back! He was so happy, and it went a long way in making him tolerate Cedric...just as long as he keeps his eyes off his wife!**

 **We all met Bilbo, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. I got them all in there!**

 **Cedric is off to see about marrying that girl he thinks will be a good wife for him - and she will, I promise.**

 **Bofur and Melind stayed behind in Saxon land...sad but nessesary.**

 **Looks like Kara has a bun in the oven...one apparently named Erik. ha ha. Did everyone like Fili's little swim?**

 **And Sköll is getting to be a big puppy!**

 **We will have to see what Wednesday's chapter holds for everyone.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Yeah...those Vikings do love their blood. ha ha. Dain is only happy because he still gets to go raiding. Yeah, couldn't have Edmond get a real long drawn out trial, but at least he was judged by a group of his peers...then gutted by Olane. So I guess there was a judge (Cedric) Jury (the soldiers around) and Executioner (Olane). Yes, the future does look bright...but there will still be raiding, so there will be the fear of losing loved ones, but like Dain said...it's the Viking way, and their hope to die in battle and go to Valhalla and feast at Odin's table...can't do that if you just die of old age. But at least they will not be raiding Saxon soil any more, so that's a plus. Thanks for your continued reviews...I think you are my only Guest Reviewer left.


	64. Chapter 64

.

 **Some of you might be aware...while others might not...but 'summerald' is writing another installment in her "Erebor 3022: Cursebearers" series, called 'Shire 1435: The Annuminas Alliance'. If you have not read these yet...HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING UNDER A ROCK? They are great! The Fili/Kili brotherly interaction is so heartwarming it makes you cry! Do go check the six...now seven...stories out! You won't be disappointed! **

.

 **Chapter 64**

 **Dunga = a useless fellow**

 **~X~**

* * *

Over the next several months, it was reported that Legolas and Sigrid were doing a fine job of ruling, with Bofur and Melind offering their valuable services, as both a warrior and a translator, teaching all who wanted to learn the Saxon tongue. This aided in better relations with those around them, allowing them to barter and trade much easier than they otherwise would have. Thus, by the end of the summer, they had many homes and meeting halls built, crops ready for harvesting, and new and exotic foodstuffs to send back to the north.

Back in Erebor, things were flourishing as well, with Hertha having given birth to a healthy baby girl, sending Nori into a near tizzy over the fact that someday young men would be coming to him for permission to court his lovely daughter. Still, he strutted around the village like the proud father he was, buying drinks for any who would sit still long enough to listen to him go on about his sweet little Nora. Dori was beside himself playing the doting uncle, while Ori, who had chosen to remain back in Danelaw, sent his congratulations on the next ship that returned to Erebor.

Kara waited anxiously for news of Melind, knowing that her own time was quickly approaching. And while she desperately wanted to be near at hand when the baby was born, Kara couldn't justify making Fili sail all that way just for her. Yet, when the next longboat arrived from Danelaw, carrying a letter from her friend, Kara was thrilled with what she read.

 _Dear Kara,_

 _It is with tears of joy that I report that Bofur and I welcomed a healthy baby girl to our family. She looks just like her father, from his laughing eyes to his dark hair. He swears he can see some of me in there, but she is the spitting image of Bofur on all accounts. We talked it over, and chose to name her Brenna, after you, my dearest friend. I am anxious for you to see her, but I know that will have to wait since I'm sure you are growing larger with your own wee one inside of you. I will be sure to have Bofur bring us back to Erebor for a visit as soon as little Brenna is old enough to travel._

 _I am also excited to have once again been united with my mother and two siblings. After being back on Saxon soil for several months, I grew curious about the fate of my family, sending them a letter telling of my return, my marriage, and my upcoming child. To my great surprise, I received an answer! My father met his end a year ago, leaving my mother and younger brother and sister to fend for themselves. Thus, when I invited them to come and reside in the lands gifted to us by King Cedric, they actually agreed!_

 _All of them have welcomed Bofur with open arms, not holding him responsible for those who had originally taken me from my lands. It is wonderful to be with my family once more, and you were right, Kara…they do love me, and don't think ill of me for what I was forced to do before Bofur married me. Something I still give you thanks for in my daily prayers, for without you, none of this would have been possible._

 _I wish you could have been there when I gave birth, but thankfully I had my mother to hold my hand. I still miss you terribly my friend and yearn for the day when we will be reunited._

 _Please know that we are all well, that the lands are prosperous, and our people happy and satisfied._

 _With all my love,_

 _Melind_

By the time Kara had finished the letter, she was in tears, causing Fili to stare at her with concern. He had no idea how to read the odd symbols on the paper his wife held, and he could only pray that they were tears of joy and not sorrow.

"They had a daughter!" she revealed at last, causing Fili to let out a sigh of relief. "They had a little girl…and they named her Brenna, after me!"

"Well, I can't think of a lovelier name," Fili smiled, looking over her shoulder at the paper she held. "Is that what all those little marks tell you?"

"Yes, and they are called letters, not marks," she laughed, pointing a few of them out to him. "See, this says Kara, this is Brenna, and this says Melind."

"I should learn to understand this strange language of yours," he muttered, still eyeing the writing skeptically. "I can't have you and Melind able to talk about me behind my back." He then gave a wicked grin, his eyebrows waggling up and down. "For all I know you two could be sharing private stuff about our love life."

"And what exactly do you imagine I would be telling her about you, my suspicious husband?" she giggled. "That you're an amazing Viking lover, far better than any Saxon man ever could be?"

"Well…maybe," he grinned, reaching down and caressing her belly, which by now had just begun to stick out a bit. "I did manage to impregnate you, after all. I must be doing something right."

"Oh, I'll say you are," Kara told him, her tongue licking her lips in a hungry fashion. "In fact, why don't you get over here and give me something new to write to my friend about, something that will make her blush."

"Careful what you ask for, my little raven," Fili responded, rolling over until he was hovering above her. "I might do just that."

"Who's stopping you?" she asked, the letter falling to the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her.

"No one that I can see," he responded, devouring her lips with his voracious kiss.

.

.

"You honestly look so uncomfortable," Kara told Tauriel a few short months later, watching as her sister waddled into the main area of the longhouse and take a seat with great effort.

"Trust me…I am," the redhaired woman said with a heavy sigh. "Be happy that your babe will do the majority of it's growing in the fall and winter, and not the warm summer months, like this one did. If I'm not sweltering hot, I'm hungry, and if I'm neither of those, I'm too tired to even move! I swear, carrying a child is more exhausting than fighting in a battle."

"Oh, according to Dis, childbirth is a battle…one all women must face alone," Kara lamented, not looking forward to that part herself.

"Alone?" Tauriel scoffed. "Not on your life! Kili helped make this babe, so he will also be there to welcome it into this world!"

"You would allow him in the birthing room with you?" Kara was scandalized by this, having always been told that the husbands were not to come anywhere near when it was a woman's time. She had also been both shocked, and elated, to learn that husbands and wives still had relations during pregnancy, while her Saxon upbringing prohibited such intimacies during that time. Fili had been quite adamant over this, saying he had never heard something so ridiculous in his life, saying that was all a bunch of superstitious nonsense. Thankfully, Kara needed very little convincing to see things his way. Yet this? "Is this another Viking custom I will need to adjust to?"

"I don't think it matters one way or the other," Tauriel mused. "I've seen it handled both ways, and often the father is away fighting, so he is unable to be present at the birth. Yet, I want Kili in there with me, if nothing else than for me to squeeze his hand so tightly that he feels at least a small measure of the pain I will be in."

"I…I don't know if I want Fili to be in there with me," Kara said hesitantly. "I don't wish for him to see me that way…so…vulnerable, and helpless."

"No matter what you decide, you will never be either of those things to Fili, nor to me," Tauriel smiled, struggling to lean forward as she patted Kara's hand. "And I promise to be right there holding your hand when your time comes…just as long as you will do the same for me."

"Of course, I will," Kara smiled, the two having become as close as sisters. "It would be my honor." Then, suddenly, she looked worried. "Just as long as you only squeeze Kili's hand hard…I don't want to come away with broken fingers!"

"I promise," Tauriel laughed.

.

.

And that time came a lot sooner than either woman guessed, for that very night, in the wee hours of the morning Kili was stirred from his sleep by a hand shaking him roughly.

"Kili," Tauriel hissed, gritting her teeth against the pain that had been steadily growing in strength for the past several hours. She had been reluctant to wake him, believing that the longer he was oblivious to her suffering, the less he might worry. But now, she could stand it no longer and knew it was time. "Wake up…the babe is coming."

Kili was instantly awake, leaping out of bed as he raced around in search of his clothes, lighting candles and bathing the room in a soft glow. Kili was attempting to appear calm, but Tauriel could tell he was anything but, though he did manage to pause long enough in his actions to lean over the bed and kiss his wife's lips. Praising her with both word and loving looks, as he saw the uncomfortable struggle she was currently going through.

"You are strong and beautiful, my firebrand," he assured her.

"Save that kind of talk for later! Just help me sit up and go get Olane, you dunga!" Tauriel grumbled, not in any mood for a conversation at the moment. She usually loved Kili's kind and attentive nature, and she knew he meant every word, but all she wanted right now was to birth this child and end the pain!

"Right away," he said with a look of shock at her words, racing out of the room, intent on getting help. Soon the whole house was roused from its sleep by a frantic Kili, racing around calling for Olane, his mother, and anyone else who would come to his aid.

"THE BABY'S COMING!" he shouted, pounding on Fili and Kara's door, instantly waking Sköll, the dog now barking loudly and only adding to the confusion throughout the longhouse. "OLANE! COME QUICK! THE BABY IS COMING!"

"Simmer down, Kili," the healer ordered, slipping into a house robe as she hurried down the stairs with Dis and Thorin right behind her. Dwalin, having no interest in such things, had rolled over and gone back to sleep, ignoring all the ruckus. "Babies don't come immediately…they take their time. You will have a long wait ahead of you before your child makes its appearance."

"But…but Tauriel is in pain!" he insisted. "She even yelled at me, and called me a _dunga_!"

"Get ready to be called a lot worse," Dis instructed, just as Fili and Kara emerged from their chambers, Sköll sticking close to his mistress' side, the dog having become very protective of Kara lately. He had even growled at Fili once, when he was playfully chasing her around the bed, leaping in between the two in an effort to defend Kara. After that, Fili made certain that Sköll was nowhere around when they chose to get amorous, for fear he would believe he was somehow attacking his wife instead of pleasuring her.

"Come on, little brother," Fili said, placing his arm around his shoulders and directing him towards the dying fire. "We will tap a keg and get right sloshed while we wait for your bairn to be born."

"No! Tauriel wants me to be in there when it happens!" he insisted, ducking out of Fili's hold on him and taking a step back. "I can't disappoint her!"

"She wants you there?" Fili asked in shock. "YOU?"

"And what do you mean by that?" Kili groused. "You think I'll pass out or something? I'm a seasoned warrior, I can handle anything!"

"Oh, you might think so," Olane laughed, heading in to check on Tauriel. "But time will tell."

"And if your wife requested you be there…then you will be there!" Dis nodded, grabbing hold of Kili's arm and dragging him in the direction Olane had just gone. "Let's see how you hold up, Son."

After the three had left, Fili turned to Kara and gave her a look of panic.

"You…you won't expect me to be in there with you when our son is born…will you?" The poor man looked almost terrified, causing Kara to quickly ease his mind on the subject.

"I think I would prefer that you weren't," she informed him. "I mean…if that doesn't offend you, my love."

"NO! Not at all!" he assured her, looking very much relieved. "Though I promise to stay close if you need anything at all…I swear!"

"And I thank you for that," she smiled. "But now, I must go assist Tauriel. Please take care of Sköll for me, and see that he is let outside."

"Of course," Fili nodded, noting that the dog was already curled up near the firepit, sound asleep. "Just give a holler if Tauriel requires anything…or if Kili passes out."

"I will," Kara laughed, heading in to join the other women, leaving the two males behind to entertain themselves for the remainder of the night…or longer.

.

.

Several hours later, Kili was brought out of the room by his mother, the white-faced man leaning heavily on her as she eased him down into a chair, with Fili handing him a mug of strong mead.

"Drink this, Brother," he instructed, helping him bring it to his lips as Kili took several big gulps. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather remain out here with us?"

"No…yes…I mean…" here Kili closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. "I can do this…I can!"

"Who are you trying to convince…us or yourself?" Thorin questioned, raising an eyebrow at his youngest nephew.

"Both," Kili said with a nervous chuckle. "But mostly me."

"You're doing just fine," Dis assured him. "You take a breather and then when you're ready, come back inside. Tauriel probably needed a break as well."

"A break? How can she take a break, the baby isn't about to stop and let her rest!" Kili insisted.

"No, she needs a break from _you_ ," Dis laughed, patting Kili on the head before heading back inside.

.

.

The three men sat there talking quietly for a bit, until Kili no longer felt nauseous, whereupon he stood up and headed back in, more than determined to see it through. Fili found he admired his brother's fortitude greatly, not at all sure he would be able to do the same. He was relieved that Kara didn't appear to want him in there when their babe was born, though he realized if she had…he would have found a way.

More hours passed, and the sun began to rise over the hills before Fili and Thorin were roused by the sound of a squalling babe coming from the direction of Kili's chambers. They exchanged warm smiles, both excited and proud, as well as anxious to find out if it was a lad or a lass. They didn't have to wait long, for within the next few minutes, an ecstatic Kili came racing out, his face now flushed with delight as he announced that he was a father.

"IT'S A LAD!" he cried, grabbing Fili and spinning him around, before doing the same to Thorin. "I have a son! A healthy, strong son!"

"Congratulations, Brother!" Fili said, giving him a big hug as he slapped him on the back. "We can't wait to meet him."

"Can't wait to meet who?" came the somewhat groggy voice of Dwalin, who was just now coming down the steps.

"MY SON!" Kili answered, nearly attacking the bald warrior as he gave him the same treatment he had just bestowed on his brother and uncle. "Tauriel and I have a lad!"

"Well, good for you!" Dwalin smiled. "I'm sure he's a fine looking little mite." He then turned and looked at Thorin and Fili. "See…I got a full night's sleep and didn't miss a thing it would seem."

Both men just rolled their eyes at him, ignoring his smug look as Kili continued to expound on the attributes of his little lad.

"So, when do we get to see him?" Thorin asked, anxious to meet the newest member of his family.

"How about right now?" Dis asked, coming out of the room with a bundle in her arms, smiling from ear to ear. "He's all cleaned up and ready for visitors." Once she came close, she handed the tiny babe over to his rather nervous looking father, careful to show Kili the best way to hold him.

When the new father looked somewhat comfortable at last, he turned and presented his son to the others.

"I would like you all to meet Torsten, son of Kili, son of Flinn!" And pulling the blanket back just a bit, everyone got their first glimpse of the newest heir in the line of Durin.

"Oh, Kili!" Fili gushed, his eyes actually misting up at the sight of his nephew. "He looks just like you did when you were born!"

"You remember that?" Kili laughed, eyeing his brother skeptically.

"Of course I do!" he stated adamantly. "It was the most memorable day of my young life! It's the day I met my best friend!"

"And the day I met the best brother in the world," Kili agreed, the two siblings sharing a warm and affectionate smile.

"And don't you forget it," Fili grinned, stepping over and putting his hand on Kili's shoulder, making everyone laugh. "Now, how about letting me hold my nephew? I've got to get lots of practice in before my own lad is born."

"Yours could still be a lass, you know," Thorin reminded him.

"No…it will be a lad," Fili said without a hint of doubt. "For Torsten here needs a playmate, and little Erik will be just the one to do it."

"If you say so," Dis laughed, rolling her eyes at her son's confident statement.

"I do say so," Fili nodded, looking down at the babe in his hands. "He and Torsten will be as close as brothers, just like me and Kili. I can tell."

Here, Dis, Thorin, and Dwalin all gave knowing smiles, just imagining the havoc two more wild sons of Durin would wreak on the inhabitants of Erebor. And the idea didn't bother them one bit.

.

.

Later that night, Kili and Tauriel lay in bed, propped up against the headboard and staring at their new son, unable to get enough of the new little lad.

"Isn't he amazing?" Tauriel whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping child.

"More than that…he's perfect," Kili insisted. "Just look at him…ten fingers, ten toes, and everything I ever dreamed my son would be." He then got a disgruntled look on his face. "Though…when I would imagine him, I always saw him with your red hair."

"Perhaps our daughter will take after me in that area," Tauriel laughed. "But I am thrilled that he looks so much like you. For now, I have two dark-haired Viking men to love."

"And you can rest assured that we love you as well," he grinned, leaning in to kiss her on the forehead. "I am so proud of you, my little firebrand. You have made me more happy today than I have any right to be."

"You are an amazing husband, and will be an equally wonderful father," Tauriel assured him. "You have every right to be happy." She then blushed slightly, looking down in shame. "Though I must apologize for calling you a **dunga** this evening…not to mention all the other foul things I dreamed up in my pain."

"You did not call me anything bad…other than dunga that one time," Kili informed her, looking confused.

"Actually, I did," she confessed. "Just not out loud."

At this Kili began to laugh loudly, having to be shushed by his wife so as not to wake little Torsten.

.

.

Kili and Tauriel mostly remained in their chambers for the first week of little Torsten's life, the new family of three wanting some private time to get to know their little son better. By the time they felt ready to rejoin the world, they were both looking very tired and sleep-deprived…but extremely happy. Dis was happy as well, for at last she could dote on her new grandson all she wanted, offering to take over many of the duties so that the parents could rest. Tauriel was a bit hesitant at first, but soon she came to accept and appreciate the assistance.

Kara too was more than willing to aid in any way, now thoroughly taken with the little lad. She could be found staring at him while he slept, examining his little fingers and toes, wondering if her own growing child would look similar to his cousin. Would he have dark hair like Torsten, or take after Fili and be blond…or maybe a mixture of both and have the brown hair of her aunt? Kara found that she no longer thought of their babe as anything but a lad, for Fili seemed quite adamant that this is what they would have. It truly made no difference to her, so it was just as easy to imagine a son as it was to picture a daughter.

Kili and Tauriel had managed to get through the first month of sleepless nights and round the clock feedings. Tauriel nursing little Torsten, and Kili making sure his wife was kept well fed by him. He was hunting a lot more than usual, eager to prove he could provide for his family. Tauriel found that she was more contented to remain indoors with her infant than she originally thought she would be. But still, every now and then the need to get out would overtake her and she and little Torsten could be found wandering beneath the trees outside the walls of Erebor, much to Kili's panic and displeasure. After the second time he found her out alone, he began to keep a closer eye on her and make sure he accompanied his wife and child.

Fili was also a doting husband, making sure that his wife had everything she needed, be it warm clothes as the winter approached, or odd foods in the middle of the night when she had strange cravings. Sköll, who had grown quite large over the past months, had also become increasingly protective of Kara. It was almost as if he realized that she was carrying precious cargo, never leaving her side whenever she went out the door of the longhouse. This pleased Fili greatly, for he couldn't be with her every moment of the day and knowing that she had the large Elkhound there to see she remained safe took a load off his mind.

.

.

One evening, Thorin had rose in the night, heading down stairs to answer nature's call, only to find Fili and Kili alone in the main room, the fire having burned low and the two brothers speaking quietly.

"What has you two up?" Thorin inquired. Then noticing that Fili held little Torsten in his arms, their uncle smiled knowingly. "Give me a moment to visit the piss house, and then I expect to have that little lad in my arms when I return."

"Wash up before you return then," Kili warned his uncle. "Olane says it is important for the health of Torsten."

Thorin rolled his eyes but promised to do so. When he came back in, having washed in the barrel outside the door, he held out his hands demandingly. He was given his little nephew for his troubles, and soon found himself lost in the pleasure of watching the child gurgle and coo.

"Did Tauriel kick you out of bed?" Thorin asked after a bit.

"No, Torsten soiled himself after she had just finished feeding him, so I took on the task of cleaning him up and let her sleep," he told them, looking rather proud of himself over this. "Tauriel works herself to near exhaustion every day, she needs her rest."

"It is good that you recognize this, sister-son," Thorin nodded in approval. "I am very impressed with your woman, she has proven herself a fine addition to our village…and our family. You chose wisely." He then turned and smiled at Fili. "As have you. Kara is a true asset to our people, her wisdom and quick mind has saved many, and her willingness to learn the healing arts from Olane is commendable. Both of you did well."

"As have you, Uncle," Fili grinned back. "You couldn't have chosen better than Aunt Olane, and you know we've always loved her dearly."

"Yes, we are beyond pleased that you two got past your reluctance to speak of your feelings and found the love you've both concealed for so long," Kili nodded. "Just as we are that Mother and Dwalin did the same."

"As am I…though maybe not at first," Thorin chuckled, recalling how he first reacted to the news of Dwalin and his sister.

"Well, I think I should head back up before Olane comes looking for me," Thorin said with a yawn, handing the little lad back to his father.

"Me too," Kili nodded, getting to his feet and turning to Fili. "Thanks for keeping me company," he told his brother. "What were you doing up this late anyway?"

 _"FOR POKER!"_ Fili gasped, his hands going to his head in panic. "Kara sent me out to get her something to eat! But when I saw you there with Torsten I completely forgot! She's gunna kill me!" And off he ran, heading for the kitchen to fulfill his belated assignment.

"Your brother takes after your mother in that way," Thorin smiled. "He's baby crazy too, can't get enough of them."

"Well, can you blame him?" Kili laughed. "I mean just look at this handsome lad! Who wouldn't want to spend every waking hour just staring at him?"

"Good night, to the both of you," Thorin said with wide smile and a roll of his eyes. And up the stairs he went, looking back as he watched Fili race out of the kitchen, a basket of goodies in his hand, stopping only long enough to place a quick kiss on his nephew's head, before heading for his own room. Thorin missed the days when Fili and Kili were young like Torsten, but seeing them now, knowing they were fine men and husbands, he was very proud. He loved them both as if they were his own sons, having helped raise them into the strong warriors they were.

Next season they would raid the lands called Frankia, and he knew he could count on both of them to be at his side. He wasn't sure if Tauriel would accompany them, or if she would prefer to stay at home with Torsten a bit longer, but he was certain that Kara would not be joining them. She was no fighter, though when pushed to the wall, she was not someone he would want to mess with, that was for sure. No, both Fili and Kili had done well, their wives a true asset to the Durin family.

.

.

"What took you so long?" Kara asked, watching as Fili returned to their room, an apologetic look on his face.

"I…I ran into Kili out in the main room with Torsten…and I kind of got distracted," he confessed, coming to sit beside her on the bed. "I'm sorry, my little raven, I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"That's all right," she laughed, now fully understanding his delay. "And how is our little nephew tonight? Not giving his parents trouble, is he?"

"No, just a soiled nappy," he assured her. "Though Kili seemed rather repulsed by the task." He then gave Kara a confident look. "Though you can count on me to take on my share of such chores, not leaving you to care for our little Erik's needs all on your own."

"That is very brave of you, my husband," Kara agreed, pleased to hear this.

"You know I would slay dragons if that be your wish, my little raven," Fili assured her, gazing into her beautiful eyes. "You have stolen my heart, bewitched my body, and given me the greatest gift a man can receive." Here he caressed her stomach, leaving no doubt in her mind over what he meant.

"You do say the sweetest things," she blushed, loving how he treated her like a princess. "But do you know what I want to hear from your lips at this moment?"

"That I love you?" he guessed, bringing his face even closer to hers in anticipation.

"No…that you brought me the bread and jam I asked for," she giggled, eyeing the basket hopefully. "Your son is starving…and so am I!"

Fili pulled back, a bit stunned by her words, but a second later he was laughing heartily, loving his wife all the more.

The commotion caused Sköll to raise his head and stare at his master curiously from where he was sleeping on his palette in the corner. Yet, seeing that his mistress was smiling and happy, he laid back down and returned to sleep…knowing that all was right in the world.

* * *

 **Well, Kili got his son...do you like the name? And I thought he held up very well. Wonder how Fili will do in the same situation. ha ha.**

 **Dwalin is not really into the whole 'male bonding thing' during birthing time...he would rather bond with his pillow.**

 **Did you like Melind and Hertha's babies and the names they chose? And Melind got her family back - minus her horrible father who would have sold her to the first man to offer him any amount of money for her hand.**

 **And look at Kili and Fili, being such a good dad and uncle, changing diapers and stuff. Thorin misses his lads being that age again, I think.**

 **But Fili...don't go forgetting your hungry wife and child again, or Skoll will nip at your heels to hurry you up. ha ha. Getting distracted by cute babies during a midnight snack run is a no-no. ha ha.**

 **See you on Friday.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Yep, got to keep everyone happy now, too close to the end for too much more trouble. ha ha. Bilbo did indeed make it in there, as did the other hobbits. Oh yes, Fili is going to be a daddy, but he better work on his coordination a bit more before the baby arrives. Of course he chose a name already, he is SURE it's going to be a son. Dis does love her some grand-babies. Thanks.


	65. Chapter 65

.

.

 **Chapter 65**

 **~X~**

* * *

Fili and Kara welcomed winter with open arms, knowing that with the supplies sent over from Danelaw they were well stocked to last the cold shut-in months. The couple were happy that their babe would come at this time, for as her stomach grew larger, Kara had no ambition to go anywhere or do anything, preferring to sit by the fire and knit little things for their baby.

Sköll was now almost ten months, looking more like a full-grown dog than the puppy Fili had first gifted her with. And while Kara missed the way he would once fit in her arms, Fili was only too pleased with the fine hunter he had become. His black and grey coat had grown thick and his eyes were exceptionally keen, making him a good companion when out scouting for food. And while he still preferred Kara, the dog at least seemed to tolerate Fili, minding his commands whenever his mistress was not there to overrule them.

Little Torsten was growing like a weed, the lad the picture of health and happiness. And while he seemed to have the calm spirit of his mother, anyone who knew the Durins could tell he held that glint of mischief in his eyes…the same one his father had as a child himself.

Fili couldn't wait to hold his own son, and as far as he was concerned it couldn't come soon enough. He practically fawned over his wife, assisting her with everything, including walking here and there. More than once he had been slapped away, with Kara informing him that she was not an invalid. This of course only made him smile, loving how strong and brave his wife was.

.

.

Yet, a week before Olane said Kara was due, Fili, acting quite out of character, insisted that she take a walk with him one night.

"A walk? Outside?" she balked, feeling as if she had swallowed a large boulder and had to practically waddle wherever she went now. "At night?"

"Yes," he nodded, looking both excited and apologetic. "It's important."

Kara could see that he was nearly bursting with eagerness over this idea, so in the end, she agreed, letting him bundle her up in several layers of furs. Sköll was hopping around, both worried and eager to accompany them, but Fili commanded the dog to remain behind. The despondent watched them leave before heading over to where Kili sat, flopping down at his feet with an audible huff.

The ground was covered in a light blanket of snow, but thankfully not hampering her mobility any further than it already was. Yet, when he led her out of the gate and up towards the cliffs, she was truly surprised.

"If you get tired, my love, just say so and I will carry you," he offered, keeping their pace very slow and steady.

"I'm fine, but I really hope this reason you mentioned is worth the effort," she mumbled, plodding along as they crested a small rise. Yet, when her eyes caught sight of the sky before her, she sucked in a deep breath, amazed at what she saw. For there, across the low horizon were magnificent ribbons of color, weaving their way through the darkness. Greens, blues, and reds mixed together to form a veritable rainbow, the likes of which Kara had never seen before. "Fili! What is that?"

"It is the Bifröst, the bridge between our world and Asgard, where Odin resides," he explained, apparently as much in awe as Kara was. "Not often do the gods send it this far south, but I believe they have done so for us tonight. It is in celebration of our upcoming babe, a blessing from Odin and Freyja."

"It's so beautiful," Kara whispered, unable to turn away from the display before her, marveling at the way it danced across the sky and bringing tears to her eyes. "I've never seen anything so lovely."

"Olane told me that the Bifröst was seen on the night of your birth as well. That the sky was alight with such colors, each one welcoming you into this world," he informed her with a smile. "I thought it only right for you to see them again, so they could welcome you home to your own lands, where you belong."

"I never dreamed such a thing could exist," Kara murmured, leaning in as she let Fili's arm slip around her and pull her into his side.

"It is often called the Rainbow Bridge, for obvious reasons," he chuckled, both still gazing out over the horizon. "It can be seen better, and more often the farther north you go. I once saw it over head for as far as the eye could see when I traveled to Finland with my cousin Dain. I sat outside most of the night, just watching it as it snaked around above me, such vibrant colors, and graceful movements. It was a night I will never forget."

"As this will be one I shall remember forever as well," Kara assured him. "And mostly because I could share it with you, my love."

"I wouldn't wish to share it with anyone else either," he told her, leaning in to kiss her on the top of her head. "And tonight, they are here for us alone."

They stood there for quite a long time, watching the sky and marveling at the splendor before them. It was truly amazing.

"Come," Fili said after a bit. "We should return, I do not wish for you to get chilled, my little raven."

"Probably best," she nodded. "Yet I hadn't even noticed the cold, not with you beside me and such a wonderful display before me."

"Then it is a good thing I am here to remind you, for my son might be of strong Viking blood, but even he would prefer his mother not stand out here too long." Here Fili took her by the hand and began to lead her back down the snow-covered slope of the cliff. Kara was reluctant to leave such a rare and pretty sight, looking backwards as long as possible, until it was hidden from her view.

"Very well…if I must," she huffed, snuggling under his arm as she allowed him to guide her back towards Erebor's gates. Yet, just as they entered, the guards standing on watch having nodded to them as they walked through, Kara let out a cry of pain and nearly doubled over.

"KARA!" Fili gasped, supporting her so she wouldn't collapse onto the ground. "What is it?"

"I…I think your son would like to see the Rainbow Bridge for himself," she panted, doing her best to regain her breath, for the sudden stab of pain had stolen it from her.

"My son? He…he's coming now?" Fili was both shocked and elated. And not waiting for a reply, he scooped Kara into his arms and made his way towards the longhouse at a very brisk pace. "Do not fear, my wife," he told her as they went. "I will get you safely to Olane and she will see that our lad is born in no time."

"I don't think there is anything she can do to speed things up," Kara laughed, still gritting her teeth against the discomfort the child was now causing. "However, if there is…I would very much like her to try, for this is not at all enjoyable!"

"I wish I could take your pain away, my little raven," he soothed, knowing he would do so in a heartbeat if it were in his power.

"I know, and I appreciate it very much, honest I do," she told him. "But, as Olane says, this is a battle in which the mother alone might fight."

"And your strength will be infused into our son as you fight for him tonight," Fili assured her. "I love you so much and am so proud of the brave shield maiden you are."

"You keep saying that," she hissed as another painful stab hit her. "Yet, I still can't wield a sword…or a shield," Kara reminded him.

"You will always be a shield maiden to me," Fili informed her, at last reaching the door to the longhouse and kicking it open with his foot. "OLANE! Come quickly…Kara is giving birth to my son!"

At Fili's call, everyone in the longhouse came rushing forward, following Olane as she directed Fili to take his wife into their chambers. Dis and Tauriel were the last to enter, having gone to fetch many of the items they would be needing that night. Sköll was running this way and that, not sure what he could do to help, but wanting to be there just the same it would seem. Once Kara was gently set upon the bed, Olane began to usher all the males out of the room, including Fili and Sköll.

"Kara does not want, or need, you here. So scoot," she instructed. "We will keep you informed as things progress. Otherwise, just settle in and prepare for a long, sleepless night."

"Not me," Dwalin informed them as he headed out the door. "I plan to be in my bed and dead to the world in no time. Let me know how it all turns out." And off he went, heading up stairs, the same as he had done when little Torsten was born.

"Do not worry, sister-son," Thorin told the now worried looking Fili. "Your brother and I, along with your nephew, will remain at your side until your son arrives. _We_ will not abandon you." He gave his war chief a scathing look as he disappeared through the curtain and into his and Dis' chamber.

"Thank you, Uncle," Fili nodded, barely registering his words, as he was forced to watch as Olane closed the door on him, barring him from his wife's side. Granted, he had not wished to be in there with her when such a possibility had been discussed…but now he wasn't so sure. Would it be better for him to be at her side, to hold her hand and offer her encouragement? Squeamish was the last thing Fili would call himself, but at the moment, the idea of viewing such a thing caused his stomach to turn sour. How did women do such things?

"Come, Fili," Thorin said, guiding him to at chair by the firepit. "Sit down before you fall down. And try not to worry." He then looked back at the where the Elkhound was whining and scratching at the door, attempting to get back inside. "Sköll!" he barked, instantly getting the dog's attention. "No! Lay down!"

The obedient pet did just as directed, flopping down in front of the wooden barrier, huffing in obvious irritation at being denied access to his mistress.

"How do you do that?" Fili asked, marveling over how Thorin could get Sköll to mind him when he often couldn't.

"I am his Jarl," Thorin stated, as if it were obvious. "And while you and your brother might not recognize my position…he does."

"When have we ever not treated you with respect, Uncle?" Kili balked, his sharp tone causing little Torsten to jerk in his sleep, nearly waking the child up.

"There are too many instances to count," Thorin replied back. "Yet, how about the time you two locked me and Olane in the root cellar?"

"That was for your own good, and you know it!" Fili argued. "And it worked too…didn't it?"

"Yes, I will admit that it did…but that's the only time your antics have paid off," he told them with a barely hidden smile. "Still…I can't say I haven't enjoyed your shenanigans from time to time. Life was never dull with the two of you around. And I'm sure we will find it twice as entertaining when your two lads are old enough to take after you both."

"Do you hear that, Torsten?" Kili whispered to his son. "Your Uncle Thorin believes you will be a handful. What do you have to say about that?"

And as if he had heard what his father had said, and wished to comment on it, he let out a loud burp, not even waking himself up over the effort.

This of course had all three males laughing heartily, each one enjoying the levity the tiny babe had provided during such a stressful time.

.

.

However, inside the bed chamber, stress reigned supreme, at least for Kara. She was beginning to wonder if she could actually do this, looking at both Dis and Tauriel for confirmation of this.

"You are doing fine," Dis told her, taking her hand in hers and giving it a comforting squeeze. "Giving birth on a night when the Bifröst is visible in the sky is a good sign."

"Aye," Olane agreed, working to make sure that everything was in reach for when it was time for the babe to appear. "It means that the gods are taking interest in the goings on here in Midgard and wish to be close during this time. Your child will be blessed, just as you were."

"I would consider it a true blessing if they would hurry this along," Kara moaned, arching her back as another pain gripped her. "Why didn't anyone warn me that childbirth would be this painful?"

"Because if you knew, you would never have allowed Fili to touch you," Tauriel joked, doing her best to make her sister laugh. "But I promise, once you hold your little one in your arms, it will all be worth it."

"It better!" Kara said, squeezing her eyes shut. "Or Fili will simply have to be content with only one child…for if this becomes any worse, I will _not_ be giving him any more."

"That is what I told Flinn as well during Fili's birth…but I quickly forgot the discomfort and then came Kili," Dis laughed. "Just concentrate on your breathing, do not hold it in, but instead take long deep breaths."

And so it went, with Kara doing all that the three women told her to, just praying that the baby would be born healthy…and soon!

.

.

Hours passed, with Fili pacing outside their rooms as he listened to Kara's battle cries within. He was in a great deal of pain himself, wishing he could take away her suffering as she fought to bring his son into the world. Birthing a child was no small feat, and many a strong woman perished during the process, thus Fili could feel his chest constrict with fear each time she cried out. Kili and Thorin did all they could to comfort him, and his mother was kind enough to come out periodically to tell him how things were going. No one could tell how long it would take, sometimes hours…other times even days - or so Dis had told him. This made Fili physically ill, hating the idea of his wife suffering for that long.

"Remain strong, sister-son," Thorin instructed, clapping him on the shoulder with his large hand. "You are no use to your wife otherwise. She needs you to be standing when your son makes his appearance."

"Yes, and should you fall to the floor, we will all laugh about it for years to come," Kili told him, reminding his brother of his own words to him when Tauriel gave birth.

"I'm not going to pass out!" Fili growled, shaking off Thorin's hand and storming towards his chamber door. He stopped just short of it though, knowing that Kara had not invited him in, having decided to go through this alone. He leaned forward, placing his fisted palms on the wooden barrier and leaned his forehead against it in-between. "I am here, my little raven!" he called to her, hoping she would hear him and draw strength from his words. "You are not fighting alone!"

When he got no response, only the sound of more painful cries, Fili sank to the floor, leaning against a nearby support beam. Sköll, who had been pacing and whining for the past several hours himself, came over and laid down next to his master, resting his head on Fili's legs as he looked up at him with soulful eyes.

"I know," Fili told the dog, running his fingers through its soft fur. "I'm worried as well, yet Kara is strong, and she will get through this. We simply need to be patient and have faith. Odin wouldn't be so cruel as to take her and the child from us now." He looked up, catching the concerned glances exchanged by Kili and Thorin. "Would he?"

Yet, before either of them could give a response, there came an exceptionally loud cry from inside their bed chambers…followed by the blessed wails of an infant, screaming its displeasure for being ejected from its mother's womb. The young father was on his feet immediately, standing in front of the door in anxious anticipation. Kili and Thorin were at his side, both just as eager to know how the two were doing.

 _He was a father!_ Fili could hear his child's loud wails, telling him that the babe was alive and healthy. Yet, he knew he would not be allowed inside until his wife was out of danger and taken care of, with many vital things that needed to be done before she would be ready for company. And that's what worried him, for while he could definitely hear the babe…he could no longer hear Kara.

It felt like a lifetime before the door finally opened, with Fili and the others were allowed inside. Yet when he stepped over the threshold, and saw his beautiful Kara sitting up in their bed, he released a sigh of relief. Yet, his attention was quickly stolen by the small red-faced child she held in her arms, screaming at the top of its lungs.

"Your son is as temperamental and demanding as you, my husband," the weary looking mother told him, tearing her eyes off the babe to gaze at Fili.

"She should stick a breast in his mouth and see if that shuts him up like it does Fili," Kili whispered to his uncle, careful to speak quietly so as not to wake his son, who was sleeping in his arms. His crass statement earned him a stern glare and an elbow in the side from Thorin.

Tauriel turned and gave her husband a look of suspicion, not having heard what he said from where she was busy gathering the sheets and other clothes they had used, but from the way Thorin reacted, she was sure Kili deserved it.

Fili showed no signs of having heard his brother, his eyes riveted on the pair before him.

"Is…everything all right?" he asked, his voice hardly above a whisper. "Are you, and the babe, well?"

"Of course, they are," Olane answered for them, giving Fili a look of aggravation. "Did you think I would have allowed any harm to come to my niece, or my great-nephew?"

"Our aunt speaks the truth," Kara grinned, beckoning him closer. "Come see for yourself."

Fili slowly advanced until he was standing beside the bed, gazing upon the most beautiful sight he could imagine. His little family. He had a wife and a son, what more could a man ask for?

"May I hold him?" Fili asked, his hands automatically reaching out for the little bundle.

"Of course, you may! He _is_ your flesh and blood after all," Kara chuckled, gently easing the squirming babe into his arms.

Fili did amazingly well, for having hands more suited for battle than holding children, and managed to cradle his infant son easily, showing no sign of fear. As he rocked and whispered to him, the babe at last quieted down, causing a wide grin to spread over Fili's face. Reaching up he ran his free hand over his son's small tuft of blond hair, loving the fact that he had inherited his coloring.

"He is to be called Erik, son of Fili," he announced to everyone there, already imagining what a magnificent warrior he would one day become.

"That is a fine name for a future Jarl," Thorin nodded, liking both his nephew's choices for their sons.

"Ahhh, but this little lad will be allowed to choose any bride he wants," Fili stated firmly. "For when the time comes for me to fill your boots, Uncle, I plan on doing away with both that outdated law…as well as the keeping of thralls. Everyone will be a free person in Erebor, and if they wish to have others do the work for them, they shall be paid for their labors."

"Will they now?" Thorin asked, doing his best to appear stern, though he couldn't help but smile at his nephew's firm determination. He himself had been prepared to do away with that archaic law…yet the whole disbanding of the thralls was a bit of a shock. Was it truly something his people would approve?

"Aye, and I will see it done," Fili said without wavering. "I will do it for my beautiful wife, and my handsome son."

"And we couldn't be more grateful," Kara beamed, unable to hold back her tears of joy over Fili's proclamation. It might take years for it to come to fruition, but she didn't doubt his conviction on the matter.

"May I hold my nephew?" Kili asked, handing Torsten over to Tauriel as he held out his hands eagerly.

When Fili placed the small bundle in his arms, Kili was smiling from ear to ear. And even though the blond warrior watched his brother closely, he had to admit that it appeared that he knew what he was doing.

"Hello, little Erik," he cooed to the lad. "I'm your Uncle Kili. You and my Torsten will be the best of friends, I can already tell. You two will hunt, fight, and sail together, always guarding each other's backs. You might even both find women to love and marry them on the same day. Your whole lives are ahead of you, and the two of you will have your father and me standing behind you, making sure you are protected every step of the way."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Brother," Fili smiled, placing his hand on Kili's shoulder. "We are both fathers now. And I can't think of anyone I would rather share this experience with than you."

"What about _me_?" Kara asked, crossing her arms over her chest with a disgruntled look.

"And me?" Tauriel added, eyeing Kili with the same scolding glare.

"Of course, I want to share it with you!" Fili stated quickly, leaning in to kiss his wife's scowl away. "I just meant…" Yet Kara didn't let him finish.

"You and Kili are so close you are practically one," she smiled, patting his cheek lovingly. "I do not begrudge you the bond you share, and I know exactly what you meant."

"And that's why I married you," Fili grinned, unable to express how happy he was at that moment. However, little Erik apparently had complaints, and let out a loud wail, suddenly wanting his father's arms, and not his uncle's.

"Ummm, here," Kili said, quickly handing him back to Fili. "I'm done now."

"Coward," Fili laughed, only too happy to have his son back in his embrace. "There, there, my Erik…I'm here, and I will not let anything bad happen to you. Now, rest your eyes, and your lungs, for everything is just fine." The new father continued to rock and bounce his babe in his arms, making shushing noises and soon the infant was soothed, even falling back to sleep after a few minutes. "He is a handsome looking lad, is he not?"

"I think he gets that from me," Kili said in all seriousness, jumping back before Fili could react, attempting to avoid the slap he knew was coming.

"Nay, he gets it from me!" Fili told them, his tone full of pride.

"You handle him well, sister-son," Thorin complimented Fili, making the blond warrior smile with pride. "Too bad you can't get Sköll to respond the same way."

"Where is Sköll?" Kara asked, suddenly remembering her first baby. "I heard him making such a fuss outside, is he all right?"

Just then the door opened and in walked a tired looking Dwalin, his hand fisted in Sköll's thick fur, holding the dog back as it attempted to get to Kara.

"Your mutt came and jumped in the middle of me and woke me up!" he growled. "Did you send him up to disturb my sleep or is something wrong?"

"The only thing that's wrong is you sleeping through such a momentous event…again!" Dis scolded, pulling him to her side. Sköll wiggled out of his grip and raced to the other side of the bed, laying his head on the mattress and looking up at Kara anxiously. Reaching out, Kara began to pet his head, assuring the worried dog that everything was just fine.

"Come meet your newest grandson," Dis told the bald warrior, who's beard was now nearly as thick as it had once been. "Erik, son of Fili."

"Well…he sure does take after his father, that's for sure," Dwalin laughed, loving how Dis had now fully incorporated him into her son's lives as well. It felt good to have a wife he loved and a family to call his own. He could even see himself training little Erik and Torsten to fight. After all, he had coached their fathers, why not them as well? "So, now that all the birthing is done…who's up for breakfast?"

"I think we all are," Thorin nodded, liking the idea very much. "Yet, since we stayed up all night, and you got to sleep…I say you are elected to make it."

"WHAT?" Dwalin balked. "Me, do woman's work?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Dis growled, yanking on her husband's arm until he faced her, not looking so sure of himself at all. "Since when is cooking…or any other chore for that matter, women's work? Would you care to rephrase that, husband of mine?"

"Ummm…what I meant was…that…you are so much better at it than I am," he stammered, doing his best to dig himself out of the hole he was now in.

"While that is better, it will still not get you out of making us all breakfast," she informed him, pointing her finger at his now red face. "And don't you go skimping on the bacon or the eggs…do you hear?"

"Yes, my love," he nodded, quickly exiting the room in order to avoid any further scolding.

"You really have to teach me that, Mother," Fili laughed, as everyone joined in. "Maybe if I had your firm tone, I could get Sköll to mind me as well."

At this, the dog lifted its head and barked once, as if telling Fili it was not going to happen.

"You tell him, my little furball," Kara chuckled, yet from the tone of her voice, all could tell that she was fading fast, and would need to rest very soon. Thus, Olane took charge of the situation.

"All right, I think the new mother has had enough company for now," she instructed, once more waving her arms as she began to shoo everyone from the room. "How about we go help Dwalin with breakfast, before he burns the longhouse to the ground?" Olane then turned back to Kara, giving her niece a smile of utter devotion. "I am so proud of you, my little Brenna, so very proud indeed."

Kara had become used to her aunt using her given name when she was emotional or overly happy, it just slipping out without her even knowing it. It made her feel special, understanding that to her she would always be Brenna, daughter of Astra and Leif.

"Thank you for everything, Aunt Olane," Kara responded back. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"And it was my honor to be here to help you," she assured her. "Now, you rest, and let your husband take care of that babe…at least until he wants to be fed, then I would suggest you take over. But until then, try and get some sleep."

"I will see that she does," Fili assured her, still rocking his son in his arms.

So, everyone waved farewell, offering words of congratulations one last time, and then the door shut behind them. Now it was only Fili, Kara, Erik…and of course Sköll, who was not about to be parted from his mistress for anything.

"Are you truly well, my little raven?" Fili questioned, not liking how tired she appeared.

"I am," she nodded, closing her eyes as she gave a big yawn. "However, after giving birth to your large Norse offspring…do not expect to be sharing my bed for anything more than sleeping for a good long time…if ever!" Kara warned, and while Fili let out a nervous chuckle, for the life of him, the blond warrior had no idea if she was joking or not.

Still, Fili grinned, leaning down to kiss her brow and watching her smile while keeping her eyes closed. "Thank you for a fine son, Kara. You never cease to amaze me."

"I am glad," she said, giving another yawn. "Now, you take care of him for a while. I need some sleep."

"It would be my honor," Fili agreed, knowing that Kara was beyond exhausted. He then placed one more kiss on his wife's lips before slipping out, carrying his sleeping son.

.

.

In the main room, everyone gathered around, eager to get their chance to hold the newest member of the Durin line. Fili gladly allowed everyone a turn, just as long as _his_ arms were not left empty too long. He couldn't get enough of his little Erik, for he was far too perfect for him to take his eyes off of. Dis kissed and cooed at both her grand-babies, not wanting Torsten to feel left out, as well as going on and on about how much they resembled Fili and Kili when they were babes. Thorin too saw a few resemblances, though he pointed out that his youngest nephew had been far louder in his cries than Torsten. Everyone agreed it had to be Tauriel's calming influence, making Kili's chest stick out with pride.

After breakfast was served, Fili ate his fill, and then headed back to his room, eager to see if Kara was hungry as well. Little Erik was starting to fuss, and he could only assume that his son wanted his first meal.

Though Kara still appeared tired, she was awake and looking more refreshed, her arms already extended as she reached for her babe. Handing his son over to her, he sat down on the bed beside her.

"We have made a beautiful child, my little raven," Fili told her, leaning in to kiss her temple, never knowing he could ever be this happy. "Of course, this will mean I must hunt more to provide food, as well as furs and warm clothing for the two of you, but I am a strong warrior…I can do this."

"I do not doubt you, husband," Kara grinned. "Nor do I doubt that ours will be a very wonderful life…for all three of us."

"And perhaps one day four…or five?" he asked, hope in his voice.

"We will see, Fili," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I just gave birth, and I still haven't decided if I will ever allow you to touch me again. So, don't push me." Here she eased the fussing child to her breast, assisting him in at last locating his much-anticipated breakfast.

"No, of course not, my love," Fili nodded, quite distracted by the maternal sight before him, amazed at how much this made him desire his wife. However, he knew that Kara could not resist him forever, and she had asked for no promise that he wouldn't do all he could to tempt her every chance he got. He had won her over before, and he was certain he could do so again…in time. Or, at least he hoped that still held true. For if not, he was in for a _very_ long and lonely winter.

 **The End...of the main story. Epilogue to follow.**

* * *

 **Yep, that was it. The Epilogue is about 17 pages long...so hopefully it will help tie up all my loose ends and leave you with a smile.**

 **So, Fili has a son too...guess he was right about it being an Erik. And while Erika would have been a cute name for a girl...I have another name picked out for any daughter they might have in the future.**

 **Dwalin just can't seem to stay awake for a birth, now can he?**

 **I think Fili and Skoll bonded over this a bit, don't you?**

 **One more chapter folks and this one will be put to bed. And I thank you all for sticking with me for the past five months. However in all that time, I never missed a posting day - giving you three a week - nor did I have to put the story on pause to get ahead in writing! So yeah for me!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Yep, getting VERY close to the end...one more chapter is all I have for you. Hope you like it. And babies, babies, babies! Now everyone has one! Kili did indeed manage to survive being a father, and look...so did Fili! I did consider having Thorin and Olane have a surprise baby...but it just didn't seem plausible. And yes, he will have lots of babies to spoil with Fili and Kili popping them out for him. ha ha. Thanks.


	66. Chapter 66

.

 **Well, this is it. The last chapter. My thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing - your comments really make my day.**

 **I also want to thank my three Beta readers, bensara91513, ValarenOfGondor, and Wynni. You helped a ton!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 66**

 **~Epilogue~**

 **Seven years later**

 **~X~**

* * *

Kara stood on the wooden dock, gazing over the water in anticipation. Today was supposed to be the day that the boats from the Danelaw settlement arrived, carrying with it their friends, Melind and Bofur. They had ended up remaining in the land of the Saxons for a bit longer than planned, wanting to make sure that Melind's mother was settled before they left. Her brother, Norvel, had just married a local girl and the two were only too happy to take over his sister and brother-in-law's home and farm upon their departure. Melind's younger sister, Felice, too had found a husband…and to everyone's shock it was Ori! Kara had laughed out loud when she had read her friend's letter, telling her of the match, though loving the idea that the kindhearted man had found love at last. And though Melind's mother would miss her daughters and grandchild immensely, she chose to remain behind on her home soil, with Norvel and his wife looking after her.

And so, Kara waited, anxious to see the tall sails on the horizon, and her friend once again. She and Bofur had sailed back to Erebor once, while she and Fili had traveled to Danelaw twice over the past five years, allowing the two women to visit and meet each other's children. Kara had been taken with little Brenna from the moment she saw her, the little lass having Bofur's dark hair and coloring, yet Melind's delicate bone structure. She couldn't wait to see how the tiny lass had grown since then.

Movement off to her left caught Kara's attention, causing her to shade her eyes as she watched the large mast on one of the new longboats being put in place. Jarl Thranduil had made good on his promise of lumber for new ships, this being the second one so far this year that had been constructed. Down even further, in the little cove set aside for the Mirkwood vessels, she could see that it too was filled with many stately looking longboats. Yes, the trade agreement was working well, and peace had continued to reign between Thorin and Thranduil.

Kara's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud splash off to her right, followed quickly by a second one. The happy cries of the two most rambunctious lads in Erebor rang out loud and clear as Erik and Torsten crested the water, spraying Kara with droplets from their hair.

"ERIK! TORSTEN!" Kara scolded, wiping at her apron with a sigh of frustration. Yet before she could say another word, a third splash was heard, followed by an even larger spray of water. "SKÖLL!"

The large Elkhound had been Erik's constant companion since before the lad had learned to walk, and once he did, there had been no stopping either of them. Kara couldn't count the number of times her son had wandered out of the longhouse when her back had been turned for only a second. Yet, each time she located her wayward child, there was Sköll, at his side, keeping him protected and away from harm. The faithful pet had even taken to sleeping next to Erik's cradle when he was an infant, then snuggling in beside him when the lad graduated to an actual bed. Kara missed her furry friend but loved that her pet had bonded with their son just the same. Fili, however, was only too happy to have his wife all to himself again, no longer worrying about Sköll getting upset with him when the couple got amorous.

"Sorry, Mother," The little blond child called out, looking more amused than repentant. All three were treading water, the lads having learned to swim like fish at a very early age. "But Torsten dared me to jump in with him."

"And there's your problem," Kara huffed. "Must you do everything your cousin suggests? You will be Jarl one day, so you need to think for yourself."

"MAKE WAY FOR ME!" came a high-pitched call, as the sound of another pair of feet came racing down the docks. Kara turned just in time to watch Nora stripping off her dress and diving in, her lithe form barely making a ripple in the water. Yet, as she surfaced, the lass whipped her long red hair around, sending more water directly in Kara's direction.

"Nora, I thought at least _you_ had better manners!" Kara huffed, once more wiping droplets from her face. "Your mother will have my hide if you let these two turn you into a wild animal, just like they are."

"My apologies, Lady Kara," the girl giggled. Everyone knew she was already on her way to becoming a fine shield maiden, having inherited her father's reckless spirit and lust for battle.

"I'm sorry too, Aunt Kara," Torsten said, swimming closer to the dock and looking up at her with the same puppy-dog eyes his father often used to get himself out of trouble. "I didn't mean to splash you, but it's such a warm day, we couldn't help but want to go swimming!"

"Yes, it is rather warm," Kara agreed, not truly upset with the children, but as a mother, she needed to make sure they remembered their manners. As she looked down at her swelling stomach, she recalled what Tauriel had once told her about the discomfort of being pregnant in the summer months. Perhaps she and Fili would have to plan better…next time.

She watched the children, and the dog, swim around for a few more minutes, before she heard a call from behind her.

"Is my son with you?" Tauriel asked, heading down the wooden walkway, carrying a small red-headed child in her arms.

"No…he's with _my_ son," Kara laughed, pointing at the water before her. "As if he would ever be anywhere else."

"I figured as much," Tauriel laughed, hefting the little girl on her hip as she smiled at her sister-in-law. "It's a good thing we all still live in the longhouse, otherwise one of us would never see our oldest child, would we?"

"Nope," Kara nodded, the two younglings having been inseparable since they were first placed in the same cradle as infants.

"And where is little Leif?" Tauriel inquired, coming to stand by Kara as they both watched their sons and little Nora splash around. The lass was a bit older than their two lads, and though they outnumbered her, she gave just as well as she got…often besting them at games and competition. And while this appeared to irk Erik, Torsten never seemed to mind at all, praising the girl on her skill and agility. More than once, Tauriel and Hertha had exchanged knowing glances, the two women already seeing a potential love match. Still, that was a long way off, and much could happen before then.

"He's with Dwalin and Dis," Kara told her, reaching out and tickling little Thora under the chin and making the child giggle and squirm. Kili and Tauriel had chosen that name in honor of Thorin, since their uncle was never going to have any children of his own. The three-year-old girl, who took after her mother in more than looks, was a favorite of the Jarl and his wife, though they both claimed to love each of the little ones the same. "My son is hardly larger than my sword, and yet our war chief insists that he begin weapons training." She gave a roll of her eyes over this, though she knew that it was mostly Dwalin's way of finding an excuse to simply play with the little four-year-old. He had been the first babe that the bald warrior had stayed awake to see come into the world, creating a bond between them instantly. They had chosen to name their second son after Kara's father, Leif – much to Olane's delight, and hoped this next one of theirs would be a daughter, so she could carry the name of her mother, Astra. Still, that too would be many months away, and in the meantime, Kara and Fili had their hands full with their two rambunctious sons.

Tauriel had been determined to avoid getting pregnant too soon after Torsten was born, wanting to be among the raiders that sailed to Frankia the following spring. And with the help of the meadow fern, she managed to do so for the next several years. Kara had watched over Torsten in their absence, all the while sick with worry over her husband's safety once again. Yet, when they returned, victorious and laden down with treasure and goods, she was able to breathe again at last. It would never be easy for Kara to watch her husband sail away, and often she thought about going with him…but her children gave her the greatest reason to stay home, and so she did. Still, Fili was kind enough to limit his voyages for her sake, remaining behind now and then, when once he would have been leading the way.

Once more, the two women slipped into companionable silence, alternating between watching their children and anxiously scanning the horizon for the expected longboats. While they were doing so, Hertha approached as well, shaking her head in amusement when she spied her daughter dunking Erik under the water.

"One day she will regret treating him this way," she told Kara and Tauriel. "When he is her Jarl and she his most trusted shield maiden, it wouldn't be wise to have her reminding him of such times."

"If Erik's manly pride can't take a bit of ribbing…then I blame his father," Kara laughed, the two other women joining in.

"Is Nori excited to see his brother again?" Tauriel inquired, knowing that Ori would be sailing home on the same ship as Bofur and Melind.

"Oh, yes, very much," Hertha grinned. "He and Dori have a big celebration planned, for it's not every day one gets to meet their brother's new bride. And I'm just happy to have another female in the family, it can get very dull listening to man talk around the dinner table all the time. And Nora isn't any help, for she's just as keen on weapons and the like as well."

"I met Felice briefly on one of my trips back to Danelaw, and from what I saw she is both sweet and kind, very much the same as Melind," Kara informed her. Yet, at the time, the girl had only been fourteen, and hardly old enough to be thinking about marriage. Still, as all children do, Felice had apparently grown up, now a woman of nearly nineteen, and ready to become a wife. "I am certain that she will fit in among our group of friends quiet easily."

"And just wait until Bofur hears the news about his cousin, Bifur," Hertha laughed, all of them quite shocked by the recent news that he and Oda were expecting a child. The man was quite a few years older than his wife, and neither one dreamed there to be any children when they wed, but Odin has an odd sense of humor and blessed the couple with this very happy surprise. "He's an uncle several times over with Bombur's children, but this would be his first great-cousin!"

"I swear, if Bifur's chest sticks out any further over this, that part of him will arrive a good ten minutes before the rest of his body," Tauriel said, having noticed the proud strut of their master blacksmith.

"He deserves to show off just a bit," Kara said with a wide grin, always having had a soft spot in her heart for the silent metal worker. "He has a lot to be proud of."

"Yes, just as you do," Hertha told Kara with a wink, elbowing her as she jerked her head to the left. This made the dark-haired woman turn, watching with a knowing smile as Fili came towards them, with little Leif skipping along right beside him, holding his father's hand. "You have done very well for yourself, Kara. A handsome husband, two fine bairns, and one on the way – yes indeed, the gods have blessed you for sure."

"I won't argue with you there," Kara smiled, opening her arms to greet Fili with a kiss, then stooping down to bestow one on her youngest as well.

"Oh, Mother!" Leif protested, wiping at his cheek in embarrassment, now feeling that he was far too old and grown up to endure such things. "I'm a warrior now…Uncle Dwalin said so! And warriors don't like to be kissed!"

"You are quite mistaken there, my lad," Fili laughed, leaning in to give Kara one more just to prove his point. "And one day, you too will be only too happy to get them from a pretty lass."

"Nuh-uh!" Leif argued, looking scandalized by the idea. "Girls are gross!"

"Even little Thora here?" Tauriel asked, having seen Leif playing with her daughter quite often, the two being rather close in age.

"Well…maybe _she's_ all right," he reluctantly agreed, giving his female cousin a wide grin, which she returned with a giggle. "But no other girls!"

"What about me and Tauriel?" Kara questioned, acting hurt.

"You're not girls! You're my mother and she's my aunt!" Leif told her with a roll of his eyes, acting as if she had said the most foolish thing in the world.

"Trust me again, son," Fili laughed. "You are wrong on that account as well. For I can attest very firmly that your mother is all woman."

"Fili, did you swallow a beehive or something?" Kara giggled. "For your words are as sweet as honey today."

"All the better to woo you with, my little raven," he grinned.

"Oh, I think you have wooed her quite enough," Hertha informed him, pointing at her stomach. "You two will need to slow down before you put the rest of us to shame."

"You couldn't keep him from his wife if you used all the blades he hides on himself," Kili broke in, having come walking up when the others weren't paying attention. "Any more than you could keep me from my lovely bride," he added, planting a kiss on his wife and daughter's cheek.

"Oh, yuck!" Torsten moaned from where he had just climbed out onto the dock. Seeing his father and mother kissing was a daily occurrence, but he was in that stage where he too thought it was quite unnecessary. "I'm going back in the water if you are going to do more of that!"

"No, you need to get out and dry off," Tauriel insisted, signaling for her son to come over to where they stood. "If the longboat appears soon, I want you somewhat presentable."

"You too, Erik," Kara called, forcing the other two children and the frolicking dog to exit as well. Yet once Sköll was out and on the dock, to everyone's dismay, the large, wet Elkhound promptly shook off, showering everyone within reach.

"No, Sköll!" Erik scolded. "Sit!" Instantly the obedient hound complied, it's tongue lolling out of its mouth as it sat there happily.

Once again, Fili rolled his eyes, still perturbed that the dog listened to everyone but him.

"Any word on the longboats arrival?" Hertha questioned, looking at Kili for answers.

"They were spotted not long ago, sailing up the fjord," the dark-haired warrior reported. "I just came from the lookout tower and was going to tell you as much, but I got distracted by my wife's beauty."

"THEY'RE ALMOST HERE!" Kara squealed, hugging Fili as she turned around and did her best to fix her dripping son. His blond hair was now sticking out in several directions, and she had to work hard to comb it out with only her fingers. Still, by the time the sails could be seen coming towards them, she felt he was at last presentable.

Soon many from the village were amassing at the docks, eager to greet those the boats carried. Bofur was standing at the prow of one, hanging on the neck of the fierce looking carved dragon, waving to all as they at last came near the shore.

"HAIL EREBOR!" he yelled out, a wide grin on his face and his familiar hat riding high on his head.

"HAIL TO YOU AS WELL!" came Thorin's thundering voice as he joined his family at the docks. "AND WELCOME HOME!"

Soon the longboats were tied off and those aboard began to disembark, hugging friends and relatives, all excited to be back in Viking lands at last.

"Oh, Melind!" Kara cried, all but flinging herself at her dear friend. "You haven't changed a bit!"

"Well, it would appear that you have!" the one-time thrall pointed out, gesturing to her stomach. "Another bairn?"

"Well, what can I say, I can't seem to get enough of my man," Kara laughed, the two women giggling like young girls, so happy to be back together at last.

"BOFUR!" Bombur cried, limping forward and embracing him in a fierce hug. "And Melind! It feels like forever, Brother!"

"Aye, that it does!" the hatted Viking agreed, next reaching out to give Ilin and each one of their children a warm embrace. Yet when he caught sight of his cousin, Bifur, standing there with a wide grin on his face…and of all things, a pregnant Oda hanging on his arm, Bofur's mouth gaped open. "What…what's this?" he asked, pointing to Bifur's wife's stomach.

"We're going to have a little one," Oda answered for her husband, the two of them exchanging looks of pride. "We kept it a secret from you, so we could see your face when you heard the news."

"Well…was it worth it? Because I am both shocked and overjoyed!" Bofur laughed, stepping forward and give them both a congratulatory embrace. "Couldn't have happened to a nicer couple, I must say! I'm thrilled!"

Once all the greeting had been properly done, and Melind had also been given a round of firm squeezes, Bofur turned at last and introduced his daughter Brenna. And while her mother was indeed as blonde as the golden sun, Brenna was dark as a raven, just like her father, and thus one of the reasons for her name. Yet, unlike her jovial father, she appeared to be a bit on the shy side, keeping her eyes lowered, and her hands entwined in front of her, yet a sweet smile always on her lips.

Yet once Kara caught sight of Brenna, whom she hadn't seen since the lass was a babe in arms, she gasped in shock. "This can't be my little name-sake, can it? She is far too grown up and lovely to be Brenna!"

"But I _am_ Brenna," the lass assured her, looking perplexed as to why it was so hard to believe. In her mind, she looked just the same as always.

"Of course, you are!" Kara agreed, bending down until their faces were at the same level. "I was only teasing, I would recognize you anywhere. And we are so happy to have you back home with us, Brenna. You arrived at the perfect time too, for the summer is the best season to experience all that Erebor has to offer."

"Do you like to fight with swords or axes?" Erik asked, stepping forward so quickly that it caused the little girl to shrink back behind her mother in fear. "Or maybe you prefer to play in the forest, or hunt?"

"I…I like to sew," Brenna offered. "And I like to cook."

"That's no fun!" Torsten huffed, finding Nora much more to his liking.

"You like to _eat_ , don't you?" Erik chided his cousin, giving him a scolding look. "So cooking is a very important skill." He then turned back to Brenna, giving her a hopeful look. "Is there anything else you like to do?"

"I…I'm really fast, so I'm good at playing chase," she offered. "And I can swim really well too." She then caught sight of Sköll, who had come to stand beside Erik, like he was wont to do. "Oh, and I really like dogs! Is he yours?"

"Yes, his name's Sköll," Erik said proudly, placing his arm over the back of the dog that was nearly as tall as he was. "Wanna pet him, he's very nice."

"Oh yes!" Brenna came forward, having lost all her shyness it would seem, and was soon being licked all over by the welcoming Elkhound. "He's so friendly!" she giggled, doing her best to avoid the slobbery tongue without offending the dog. "And he's so soft too!"

"Come and play with us!" Erik invited, taking her by the hand and racing off, with Torsten and Nora quickly following behind – Sköll bringing up the rear as their ever-watchful guard.

"Don't worry, they will be well taken care of," Kara assured the somewhat worried Melind. "Sköll won't let anything happen to them, I promise."

"He has become so big, I hardly recognized him!" Melind said with wide eyes. "And the same could be said for Erik as well! He certainly takes after his sire." Here she gave Fili a bashful look, still having retained much of her awe of the man, even after years of being a free woman.

"What about me?" came a small voice from his father's side. "Who do I look like?"

"Oh my, you must be Leif," Melind smiled, looking down at the cheeky lad. "I would say you take after your mother in looks…but your uncle Kili in temperament."

"You have him pegged all right," Fili laughed, having often said the same thing himself. He could definitely see much of Kili in his son, though he was indeed the spitting image of his mother.

Yet, before any more introductions could be made, Nori and Dori managed to push their way through the crowd, anxious to catch a glimpse of their little brother. Upon doing so, they let out a loud whoop, rushing forward and sandwiching the young man between them, causing quite the scene to be sure.

"Put me down!" Ori laughed, though having missed his family more than he had realized. "Don't go embarrassing me in front of my wife!"

"Our little brother…with a wife!" they both crowed, setting him down and looking around eagerly, wanting to catch their first glimpse of the lass. There was no question as to why Ori had chosen her, for the blue-eyed woman was both pretty and shapely, her curly light-brown hair quite the contrast to her sister Melind's long blond locks. When they spotted her standing a few feet away, they went to engulf her in the same type of hug they had bestowed upon Ori, but her husband quickly stepped in between, holding out his arms protectively.

"Now, simmer down, you two," he told them in a commanding tone that shocked them both. Ori was usually so easy going, and not one to speak up around his brothers…yet things had obviously changed. "I won't have you scaring Felice with your wild ways." He then reached back and took her hand, bringing her forward until she was standing beside him, a bit wide-eyed and hesitant. "Felice, this is Nori and Dori. Brothers, may I introduce Felice, my wife."

This time, both men calmly welcomed her to the family, with Dori shaking her hand and Nori even kissing the back of it gallantly. Felice gave a graceful curtsy, and then stepping up she placed a sisterly kiss on each of their bristly cheeks. Yet when Hertha came forward, there was no stopping her from engulfing the startled girl in a big hug.

"Welcome to the family, lass," she told her sister-in-law. "About time we had some new female blood around our house. I just know we will be the best of friends!"

And though Felice seemed startled by this, she nodded her head eagerly, wanting nothing more than to fit in. It had been something she had fretted over, her being Saxon and all, and coming to live in a place where her kind used to be kept as slaves. However, all that had changed two years ago, when Thorin had done away with the keeping of thralls in Erebor. He was urging the other Jarls to do the same, citing that they were now at peace with the Saxons, and shouldn't keep any of their countrymen, or women, as captives. Thus, the last of them, who had wanted to return to their own lands, had been loaded on ships and taken back to where they had come from.

"Thank you," she beamed. "I too am looking forward to getting to know you all. Ori has told me so much about you all."

"Well, don't believe half of it," Nori joked. "It's most likely lies."

"Only if I told her you were the most upstanding citizen in Erebor, Brother," Ori joked, his humorous jest surprising the two men even more. For never had their shy sibling been bold enough to tease anyone, let along his older siblings.

"It would appear that you've grown up over in the land of the Saxons, little brother," Dori commended, slapping him on the back.

"Aye…I look forward to getting to know the new you," Nori agreed, his wide grin showing his pleasure over the idea. "And why don't we start by getting you two settled? Dori and I had a place fixed up for you in anticipation of your arrival."

"And I made sure that it was stocked with everything one needed to run a house," Hertha added, giving Felice a knowing wink. "I couldn't let these two do all the work…or you would be sleeping without linens and eating off a bare table with no chairs."

"And we thank you all for your hard work," Ori laughed, throwing one arm around Nori's shoulder, while wrapping the other around his wife's waist. "Lead the way, for I am anxious to see the efforts of all your hard work." And off they went, the reunited family talking the whole way, eager to catch up on all the goings on.

"Well, it appears that they will be settling in just fine," Thorin stated, once they were out of earshot. "And here we thought that lad would never sit up and take notice of a lass, being far too interested in wood working and ship building to even look in their direction."

"Truth be told, my sister had to make some pretty bold moves in order to get him to look her way," Melind laughed. "I believe she actually volunteered to aid in a building project he was working on and purposefully dropped a large hammer on his foot…and thus they officially met."

"Sometimes it takes drastic measures to get what you want," Kara agreed, looking up at Fili with love in her eyes. "But in the end, it's worth it."

"And what drastic measures did you take, my wife?" the blond warrior questioned.

"I had to go and maneuver things to get myself taken captive by Vikings, and then trick you into buying me as your thrall!" she said in mock aggravation. "If that's not extreme measures, I don't know what is!"

This had everyone laughing, and now that everyone had disembarked off the longboats, Thorin invited both Bofur and Melind, as well as the warrior's entire family, to join them at their longhouse before the feast that had been scheduled in their honor.

.

.

The rest of the afternoon was spent conversing over the goings on in Danelaw, including the fact that Legolas, Sigrid and their two children were happy and healthy. They were doing a fine job acting as liaison between the Saxons and the Vikings, keeping the peace and seeing that their warriors didn't overstep their bounds. They had managed to retain a diplomatic coexistence now for seven full years, which was a lot longer than Thorin had believed possible when this all began. But the fact that many from both sides had begun to intermingle and form marriage alliances, strengthened the bond between them.

"Still, if old Dain had got his way, we would still be fighting the Saxons, and anyone else he could get his hands on, same as always," Dwalin laughed, raising his mug in salute to the fallen warrior. "May he feast at Odin's table in Valhalla until we all join him!"

"Here, here!" everyone agreed, drinking deeply.

"He died like he lived, wild and free, and just the way he wanted to…swinging his axe!" Fili agreed.

"Dain was a stubborn cuss, but never failed to entertain," Thorin laughed, actually having missed his cousin over the past two years.

"And how is Stonehelm doing as Jarl of the Iron Hills?" Bofur asked, having heard the news but nothing about his son's takeover. "Are you ready to tear your beard out in dealing with him?"

"No, the lad actually stepped up and seems to have matured," Thorin informed the hatted Viking. "I think his father's death hit him hard, and he's done pretty well for himself, as well as his people. He even came to Erebor last summer and made peace with Kara."

"He did?" Melind asked, looking shocked by the news. "And how did that go?"

"Fine…in the end," Kara told her, doing her best not to look too smug. "Long ago I promised that if Dain agreed to offer peace with the Saxons I would not exact retribution on his son for the offense he caused me, at least not in blood."

"Although, with what you did do to him, I believe he would have preferred you had gone that direction," Kili laughed, still recalling the look on his cousin's face.

"What did you do?" Bofur questioned, eager to hear this tale.

"Well…I walked up to him, and allowed him to apologize," Kara stated. "I noticed that his wife, Solvi, was currently carrying his child, and knowing that he had a young son already, I figured his family line was secure. So, I drew back my knee and…and…well, I clobbered his _sea snake_!"

At this both Bofur and Melind burst out laughing, with everyone else who had been witness to the event joining in. It had indeed been an event that was talked about around the fires of Erebor for months and months. Especially the part about how Solvi had literally stepped over her prone husband with a smile of admiration, linking arms with Kara as the two women walked away - leaving Stonehelm moaning on the ground. Granted, after that, things did simmer down, and though he was forced to sit most of the night with a cold rag over his crotch, Stonehelm had learned his lesson and had been cordial to Kara ever since.

"But that is old news…tell me, what do you hear from King Cedric these days?" Kara asked, curious to know how her friend, and former betrothed, was getting on. And while her question elicited a snort of derision from her husband, she chose to ignore it.

"His rule is secure, and he is much loved by the people," Melind assured her. "He has been strengthening ties with all the lands to the north, including Northumbria and Strathclyde. He even sent envoys to the green isle to the north-west, hoping to open a trade route with them."

"Just as long as he leaves Frankia and Spain to us," Dwalin huffed. "He can make peace with whomever he wishes."

"And how is he doing personally?" Kara pressed.

"Well, he hasn't been around to visit in a while, but word is, his wife just gave birth to their second son," Melind happily reported. "While the crown prince, young Cynric, is now nearly six years old, and apparently the apple of his father's eye."

"I'm happy for him," Kara grinned. "Cedric deserves a fine family after all he has done for his people and ours. It makes me glad to hear such things."

"Me as well," Fili interjected. "After all, if he is content with his own wife, he will no longer desire mine!"

"Oh, you!" Kara huffed, slapping him playfully on his arm. "You will forever hold that imagined slight against him, won't you?"

"It was far from imagined!" he stated firmly, crossing his arms over his chest in a disgruntled fashion.

"Then you will be pleased to know that he only asked about Kara's wellbeing twice on his last visit," Bofur laughed, making Fili glare at the man threateningly.

"Now you stop," Melind scolded her husband. "You have only returned this very day and you already have angered your future Jarl. Keep this up and we will be forced to move back to Danelaw out of self-preservation."

"And we can't have that!" Kara balked. "I just got you back, and I don't intend on seeing you leave for a long, long time…if ever!"

"We have no intentions of doing so," Bofur assured everyone, pulling nods of approval and happy smiles from both Bombur and Bifur over this statement. "Danelaw was nice, but there's nothing like being home."

"Besides, with my sister living here as well, it will feel even more like home to me," Melind pointed out. "I will miss my mother and brother, of course, but Bofur says we can always visit if need be." She then got a sly grin on her face and leaned in to whisper conspiratorially with Kara. "Besides…did you see how my little Brenna and your Erik seemed to get along so quickly? Perhaps one day you and I could be related by marriage."

"Oh, I truly hope so!" Kara squealed with glee. "But only time will tell."

"Time will tell what?" Fili questioned, not having heard Melind's words, but his wife's overjoyed response was hard to miss.

"If men will ever have the good sense not to pry into womanly affairs!" Dis scolded her son, rolling her eyes as the others laughed. "Just drink your mead and mind your own business."

"Yes, Mother," Fili said in an exasperated tone, always hating to be reprimanded by her in public. Not that he and his brother weren't used to it by now, but still…they were grown adults.

.

.

The feast was a huge success, with food and drink for everyone and plenty left over to distribute between the families in need. Thorin continued to make sure that no one went hungry in Erebor and encouraged Fili to see that this tradition was upheld when he became Jarl next. Of course, Thorin had no plans to step down any time soon, but it never hurt to prepare ahead. There was singing, dancing and even a customary fight during the evening's festivities, capping off the night with a drunk Bofur getting up on a table and singing a lively bar song to everyone's delight and amusement.

Ori and his shy little wife remained surrounded by his brothers and kin, grinning from ear to ear as they laughed, talked, and all around welcomed Felice to the family. And while Kara had seen the young Saxon girl's eyes grow wide over many things she saw and heard that night, she was certain that she would fit in wonderfully.

Erik, Torsten, Nora, and now Brenna, spent the majority of the feast together at a table, getting to know each other better and having a marvelous time. Melind and Kara continued to exchange hopeful looks as they watched Erik assist Brenna during the dinner, the little lass often unsure how to proceed. She was proud of her son's kind attentions to her namesake, and Kara made a point to compliment him on his manners the following day.

Leif and Thora were kept close at their parents' sides, which suited them just fine, since they enjoyed each other's company and played with many of the toys that Dwalin and Thorin had made for them…they truly were a couple of spoiled children.

.

.

"Are you happy, my love?" Thorin asked, looking down at Olane, who was smiling from ear to ear as she gazed out over the merry gathering before her.

"Deliriously so," she assured him, snuggling into his side, loving how his strong arms enveloped her the way they did. She felt safe and loved. "I can't imagine being more content than I am right now."

"I too am pleased to be alive, and with you," he agreed. "We have much to be thankful for, and most are sitting around this very table. Home and family will forever be what I will fight and die for."

"As will I, my brave Jarl," she nodded, letting her eyes fall on Kara. She may have missed her niece growing up, but she had the rest of their lives to look forward to, as well as that of her children. Not for the first time, and certainly not the last, she knew that Astra and Leif would have been so proud of their daughter. Olane sure knew that she was. She then sought out Tauriel in the crowd, giving a secretive grin when she spied her and Kili sitting very close together. Yes, they did indeed have much to look forward to and be proud of.

"Do you ever wonder what Frerin might have to say when we at last join him in Valhalla…about us I mean?" Thorin questioned, his brows furrowing just a bit over the idea.

"He will most likely scold us for taking so long to discover our feelings for each other," Olane laughed. "He will be happy…I just know it."

"That's what I believe as well," he replied, leaning down as he placed a kiss directly on her lips. "And now that I have you, I will never let you go."

.

.

Dwalin and Dis were also locked in a warm embrace, the two of them talking with Balin about the measure of crops that were expected to be arriving from Danelaw very soon. With the added foodstuffs each summer and fall, they lost fewer people to the harsh winters, having plenty of supplies to go around.

"I was thinking I might sail over myself one day," the white-bearded man told his younger sibling thoughtfully.

"Whatever for?" Dwalin questioned. "You thinkin' of finding yourself a Saxon maid willing to warm your old bones at night?"

"Bite your tongue, Brother!" Balin laughed good-naturedly. "I am far too old for such nonsense any longer. No, I was simply curious about how their crops were grown and harvested. Perhaps we could make use of a few of their newly acquired tricks here on our own fields. It certainly couldn't hurt."

"No, but you'd have to return before the winter season set in," the bald warrior informed him. "For I don't think Thorin could get by without your sound council…and I would miss your company far too much."

"You have your lovely wife to keep you occupied," Balin chuckled. "What do you need with an old goat like me?"

"Nothing, really," Dwalin mused. "I've just sort of gotten used to having you around, big brother."

"And I you," he nodded, obviously touched by his sentiments. "So, don't go getting your head lobbed off on any of your raids to Frankia or Spain…you hear?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Dwalin laughed, slapping his brother on the back as the white-haired man headed off to get another mug of ale.

"That goes for me as well," Dis insisted, pointing her finger at him sternly. "I expect you to be around for a good long time, my husband."

"I have no intentions of leaving one so fine as you, even if it meant feasting at Odin's table in Valhalla…he can wait," he told her.

"Good, that's what I want to hear," Dis smiled, leaning her head on his broad shoulder. "Besides, we have many grandsons and granddaughters to look after here, and even more on the way it would seem."

"Yes, Kara is getting larger by the day," Dwalin agreed, his eyes softening as he caught sight of Fili's one-time thrall laughing and talking at the far end of the table.

"Yes, she is…but that's not who I was speaking of," Dis told him, her wide and conspiratorial grin telling him that she knew something that he didn't. "Tauriel is going to be having another babe soon as well. Olane confirmed it just this morning."

"TRULY?" Dwalin shouted, then quickly lowered his voice to an excited hiss as several around him turned to see what had got the warrior worked up. "Tauriel's gunna have another bairn too?"

"That's right…you will soon be a grandfather again for the fifth and sixth time," she assured him. "What do you think of that?"

"Well…you can bet that I'll be staying awake for both of them, that's for damn sure!" he laughed, pulling her into his arms and kissing her on the forehead. "And I thank Odin every day that he gave me you and made me a part of your family. I couldn't ask for a better life than this."

"And it's only going to get better," Dis assured him, only too happy with their future as well.

.

.

"That's strange," Kili commented, having been one of those who were startled by Dwalin's outburst. "Wonder what got him all excited?"

"Oh, hard to say," Tauriel commented, knowing that she had best tell her husband the good news before someone else lets something slip. Only a few knew the truth, those being Dis, Olane and Kara, but very soon Kili would know as well. After Torsten had been born, she had chosen to drink the meadow fern so she could go on the raids to Frankia and Spain for a few seasons, loving the thrill of fighting beside her husband and seeing new and exciting places.

Yet, once they decided to try for more children, nearly a year went by before they were able to conceive little Thora, making Tauriel worry that they were never going to have another child. Kili had assured her that he would be more than happy with the one she had given him, but she wanted more! Thus, the news that a third child was soon on the way had her overjoyed. When she was younger, she had hated the idea of being tied down to motherhood and remaining at home, wishing to hunt and engage in battle…but now, that's all she seemed to desire. To be Kili's wife, to have his children, and grow old with the man she loved.

"True…you can never guess what will rile that man," Kili laughed, recalling the many pranks and tricks he and his brother had played on their weapons master over the years. "Still, he makes my mother very happy, so as far as I'm concerned, he can do no wrong."

"Just as you make _me_ deliriously happy as well," Tauriel assured him.

"Do I now?" he asked with a sly smile. "And how exactly do I do that?"

"In so many ways," she told him. "You accept me for who I am, encourage me to pursue my dreams, never look down on me or try to mold me into what some might consider the perfect little wife…and you make all my dreams come true every time you touch me." She then took a deep breath, choosing this moment to tell him her good news. "But mostly, I know that you will love me and our three children for the rest of our lives."

"Of course, I will," Kili stated proudly. "You and all…wait… _three_?" Here he stopped and turned to stare at her with wide eyes. "THREE?"

"In about seven more months," she grinned, laying his hand over her stomach in confirmation.

In expected Kili style, the dark-haired man leapt from his chair with a shout of joy, startling those around him even more so than Dwalin had.

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" he cried out, eliciting a deep blush from Tauriel and a myriad of cheers from those around him. "I'm to be a father…AGAIN!"

Fili had been the first to rise and congratulate him, followed closely behind by Thorin and Dwalin – all the wives having already known. Still, they too took their turn in expressing their joy over the news.

So, it was, that the celebration over the returning inhabitants of Erebor had now morphed into one for Kili and Tauriel as well, with everyone more than happy to raise another mug of ale to the expectant parents.

.

.

"I better get a brother this time," Torsten demanded, tickled over the news, but not looking forward to another sister if he could help it. "I don't want it to be another girl, or father and I will be outnumbered!"

"Not me," Erik stated. "Leif and I _want_ mother's new baby to be a girl. You're lucky to have a sister already."

"If you say so," Torsten said with a roll of his eyes.

"And whatcha got against girls?" Nora demanded, giving her friend a scolding glare.

"Nothing!" he was quick to tell her. "Nothing at all…it's just that…well…"

"Yes, Torsten…what do you have against girls?" Erik laughed, enjoying his cousin's predicament.

"Shut your gob and don't make it worse!" the dark-haired lad growled, still attempting to avoid Nora's heated stare. "Come on, Nora, you know you're one of my best friends…don't be like that."

"Fine…but you better not say anything bad if your mother has a whole passel of lasses!" she threatened, before happily turning back to her food and forgetting all about being upset.

"Don't worry," Erik told Brenna, who had remained quiet during the whole thing. "Vikings got nothing against women, in fact, my grandma Dis and aunt Tauriel are two of the best shield maidens around. And my uncle Thorin says that the gods favor brave women. Would you want to learn to fight too?"

"No…not really," Brenna admitted, looking a bit ashamed by her confession. "I don't like the idea of going to battle or getting covered in dirt and blood. I just want to sew, weave, and be a mommy someday."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Erik assured her. "My mother doesn't go to fight either, but that don't mean she can't defend herself. Even my father says that she is pretty tough when she wants to be, and he would know, since he's the best warrior in Erebor!"

"IS NOT!" Torsten broke in. "My father's the best!"

"Wanna bet?" Erik challenged.

"Oh, great…now you sound like _my_ father!" Nora laughed, breaking up the argument with a joke…which had both lads laughing merrily, their fight instantly forgotten.

Brenna joined in too, though to be honest, she had no idea what everyone found so funny. She was just happy to have made some friends, anxious to spend the entire summer running and playing with them.

.

.

Yet when the little ones began to yawn, or fall asleep on their mother's laps, they knew it was time to take them off to bed. Most of the men remained behind, eager to continue to drink themselves into a stupor, but the lasses decided they had enough. So, giving their brave warriors a kiss, they each headed off to their respective homes, the sleepy children in tow.

After tucking Erik and Leif in, and pulling the covers up to their chins, Kara patted Sköll on the head as he settled down on the rug between the two sleeping lads' beds. Then, with one last loving look, Kara closed the door and slipped into her own bedchamber. She wondered if Fili would need to be adding on another room soon, what with their third child on the way. They both hoped it would be a lass this time, so they could name her Astra, after her mother. They had been all prepared to do so with their second child, but when it turned out to be a lad, they had to alter their plans. Yet, now as she rubbed her hand over the small swell of her stomach, Kara could just feel that this one would be the daughter they dreamed of.

Glancing over at the wooden cradle in the corner, Kara smiled as she recalled the day Fili had presented it to her as a morning gift. She had been so touched by the thought he had put into the present, the raven and the Morgenstern crest both carved so lovingly on the head and foot boards. Seeing little Erik in the cradle had meant so much to her, as well as Leif when his turn came. Kara now longed for the day when it would be filled once more, loving the way Fili fussed and fawned over each of his babes. He might be a strong and fierce warrior…but he turned to mush whenever one of his children was placed in his arms. And Kara just loved it.

She must have been lost in her daydreams for a good long while, for soon Fili was stepping inside the room himself, eyeing her with a look of mischief at seeing her still up.

"I thought perhaps I might have lingered too long and would find you asleep already," he confessed. "Yet, I am happy to see it otherwise."

"Oh, and why is that? Do you wish to discuss something?" Kara teased, knowing full well what her amorous husband had in mind. Not that she was in any way opposed, for lately she had been extremely eager for his touch, not sure if it was due to her pregnancy, or just the fact that he was so very handsome.

"I do plan on using my lips, but it won't be for talking," he assured her, slowly stripping off his clothes as he approached, his teasing nature driving her wild.

"Of course…because lips are for caressing," she reminded him.

"And hands are for touching," he continued, now running them up and down her outer arms in demonstration. "Do I have your permission to engage in both, my little raven?"

"Since when do you feel the need to ask?" she laughed. "Must I get down on my knees and beg you to take me as I did so many years ago?"

"I told you before, you will never kneel before me…or anyone," he informed her firmly, one hand going around her lower back and the other fisting in her hair as he pulled her to him for a savage kiss, ravaging her lips as he poured all his desire into the action. "You are my wife, not my thrall, and I will never see you treated in such a way again."

"Well…you know," she said between deep breaths, his kiss having quite stolen the air from her lungs. "There are a few things I recall finding very pleasant about being your thrall, Fili Flinnson."

"Oh? And what might those have been?" he asked, now walking her backwards until they met with the bed, the two of them lowering themselves down upon it.

"The way you would look at me with that possessive gleam in your eye, or how you would hold me so close at night, afraid I might try to escape," she informed him.

"I believe I was more afraid that you would attempt to stab me in the night," he chuckled.

"NOT ME!" she balked. "I am not a killer."

"But you _are_ a Viking," he reasoned.

"I didn't know that at the time," Kara reminded him. "However…though I didn't wish your demise, I wasn't opposed to tricking, or irritating, you any chance I got."

"Yes, I recall how you attempted to climb out the window, kicked me in the shins, knocked Gloin over the head and threw that mug of ale in my face!" Fili told her, his expression turning a bit stern. "You pushed me to the wall, wife…and yet, I wouldn't have it any other way. You won me over with your wild and willful spirit, and I love you because of it."

"Just as I love you, my heathen," she grinned. "Now, take off the rest of your clothes and come prove to me that you still desire me the same way you did when we first met."

"When we first met you were pointing a sword at my chest," he reminded her, though quickly setting up as he did as directed, shedding his britches and small clothes.

"That's only because I already knew exactly what part of you I wanted to take hostage," Kara giggled, wiggling out of her apron and dress until she matched Fili, skin for skin. "Your wild Viking heart."

"Which has, and always will be yours, my little raven," he assured her.

"Then get over here, you winter nut, and prove it," Kara ordered. "And that is a command from your mistress, my bed slave."

"As you wish," Fili said with a wide grin, doing just that. "For you know you have me completely enthralled."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **And that is that, my friends. I hope you enjoyed it and I am leaving you with a smile.**

 **In my head cannon, Fili and Kara do have a little girl and name her Astra, while Kili and Tauriel have a little boy and name him Flinn. Erik and Brenna grow up and marry, as well as Nora and Torsten. Not sure about the rest of the kids. ha ha.**

 **Please drop me a final note just to let me know you have been reading, though I will have no way to respond to any guest readers this time. I want to say thank you to all who read, responded, or lurked. And a special shout out to guest reader 'abc' and her continued, and punctual, reviews. I could always count on you!**

 **Not sure what the future holds in the way of future stories, but anyone still holding a snippet card can save it and use it on my next one (if there is one) so you won't lose them.**

 **If you have not read my other two Hobbit stories, please feel free to check them out. "Little Son of Durin" and "A Different Kind of Thirst". As well as my Phantom of the Opera stories written under my other name "FantomPhan33"**

 **Thanks again.**

 **T.O.W.G.**

* * *

 **Guest Review:**

 **Codename Alexis:** Thanks for the kind words, I'm glad you liked it. And we will see what my mind comes up with next for a story...if it comes up with anything, ha ha. You just never know where your muse will take you. Thanks again.


	67. Chapter 67

Hello!

Sorry, this is not an actual chapter, but instead a note to let you know that I have begun posting a new story called "Who's Been Sleeping In My Bed?" and is a story about our dear Fili and a new OC. It will be 30+ chapters long and I have already posted up to chapter 4. I do hope you will go check it out.

Thanks!

T.O.W.G.


End file.
